Succubus
by justanotherwriterT
Summary: Just because you don't believe in things doesn't make it not true. Like exhibit 'A': My name is Brittany S. Pierce, and I'm currently taken hostage by a Succubus, and they're supposed to be some type of mythological myth. Guess not.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** So this is my first story ever on here, but I've written elsewhere so hopefully this doesn't suck lol but anyways... I hope everyone likes this! Please let me know :)****Disclaimer:**** This is AU. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters. If I did, Brittany and Santana would definitely still be an item :( but whatever we all know Brittana is endgame... This is Rated M for language, violence, and some lady sexy times, but there is a Plot! Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 1** _Degausser_

_Prologue:_

**Brittany**:

My predicament is no laughing matter but the irony of my situation is laughable. All those times I've told my brother that there was no such thing as the supernatural, I go ahead and attract it...

And as I said my situation isn't funny, especially since I'm on the bed exhausted, and she is full of energy now. When I say she, I mean the devil I'm now trapped with; her name is Santana Lopez. I should have known there was something different about her. I should have paid more interest to her because she only likes what she can't have, and now she has me. I used to be a normal average teenager, but now I'm just a food source or play thing for her.

Before I can wallow some more in my self pity, forceful kisses on my neck bring me back to focus on the woman above me, and I know she wants to go for another round.

You're probably thinking something wanky, and your thoughts are correct...

When this cycle first started I could only go one round of raunchy sex with her a day, but she made sure I adapted. She tested me to my limits and now I can have 5 orgasms in one day, without blacking out. You might think thats nothing but for a regular teenage girl its draining, especially since quite literally I'm being drained.

Who would've thought that of all the supernatural beings to actually be true in existence, the one I attract is a succubus.

_Lucky me._

Again my inner monologue is rudely interrupted by kisses becoming rougher and are being planted more firmly against my throat. I feel her hands sliding down my body and the memory of the first time I met her, flashes through my mind. It was the last time things were uncomplicated, the last time I was ever normal.

**:Flash Back:**

She was a new student and she introduced herself to the class as I was dozing off in the back.

_**"Brittany! YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!", my history teacher screamed at me.**_

My head shot up and I said the first thing that came to my head, _**"George Clooney was the first president!".**__**  
**_  
The class snickered and my teacher shook her head disapprovingly.

_**"I don't need an answer Ms. Pierce. I need you to show some respect! we have a new student. I will not have you giving this school a bad name, now sit up", she scowled at me.**_

I rolled my eyes, and eyed the brunette. She was nothing to waste my time for. I mean she was freakishly beautiful, a perfect unicorn in my opinion but who cares… I wasn't a bitch or anything, I was just tired from cheerios practice and I get cranky when I haven't finished a nap. That one flaw I owned was my downfall. I rolled my tired eyes and was about to put my head back down but my teacher gave me the most deadliest stare of all time. I was itching to just put my head down just to see what would happen, but my brain was telling me logically it wouldn't be anything nice so I kept my eyes open, and attention nowhere specific. She didn't say I had to pay attention, just stay up. My teacher went on about who _Santana Lopez_was and why she was there. I think I was the only person more interested in how many tiles were on the floor then the brunette. While counting the blocks on the floor, I heard my teacher assigning her to the seat right next to me and I gave an over-exaggerated mock cheer. I mean I'm sorry but I was still peeved for being rudely awakened from my much needed nap. Said reason for my wakefulness waltzed over to the seat next to me, and I spared an annoyed glance. She smiled eerily at me and I cocked my eyebrow in question before turning away. While my teacher droned on about some War; Santana leaned in close to me.

_**"Can I fuck you senseless", she asked smoothly.**_

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, but my mind reasoned with me that I clearly didn't hear her correctly.

_**"What did you say ?", I gave her a bewildered stare.**_

She gave me a smile.

_**"Can I borrow a pencil ?", she asked again and I had relaxed.**_

_**"Oh...um sure", I stated awkwardly but still wary of her.**_

I reached into my backpack and handed her the pencil; our hands touching briefly, then all of sudden there was flash beneath my eyelids and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes next I realized I was not in the classroom any longer but in a corner naked. My body felt as if it was drugged but after the initial dizziness subsided I stood up confused.

_**"Where the fuck am I ?", I spoke out loud as the sluggishness began evaporating.**_

I went to take a step but then there she was. Walking towards me in long strides.

_Santana ?_

Her lips were curved upwards in a wicked smirk, as she leered at my body.

I shivered and it had nothing to do with being cold.

I mean I'm as modest as an old stripper but the way she eyed me was borderline cannibalistic. So for the first time ever, I felt self-conscious and I covered my chest and crotch with my hands and backed away. Santana seemed to smirk even more deviously as she kept closing the distance, enjoying my attempt at retreat. This game kept on for only seconds before I felt the texture of the wall behind me. My eyes darted everywhere wildly, but there was no doors just a big bed in the center that I didn't notice before. Santana suddenly gripped my neck and I panicked, I lifted my hands to struggle but she used her free hand to pin my hands above my head. Her fingers were soft on my neck and hands, but gripped me like vice, showing the unparalleled difference in strength.

I closed my eyes when I saw her getting closer, I thought I was going to die, but to my surprise she leaned down and kissed me. I was so stunned that I didn't know how to respond. I never kissed a girl, though I thought of it... but here was one strange girl I rarely knew kissing me. I don't know how or when but we ended up on the bed, after making out for a couple minutes I realized struggling was futile and she let me know to. She began kissing me rougher, and her hands were roaming. I forcibly moved my head away, because oxygen became a necessity, and I gasped so air could fill my burning lungs. Its like her clothes evaporated and her skin was on mine, my body betraying me as I felt myself getting wet between my legs.

She kissed my neck and was leaving marks, and before I could protest, her fingers descended down my midriff and penetrated my center. I didn't want it, but I begrudgingly didn't want her to stop for some reason. I was stuck in a love/hate situation. I was breathing hard as she buried her fingers deep inside me then slowly slipped them out, only to push them back in a lazy pattern for a couple minutes. She added two more fingers, then sped up. I gripped her shoulders then scratched down her back, trying to hold onto anything. The bed was creaking loudly as her thrusts got harder and faster. I was a pile of jelly as she kept hitting a spot that sent every nerve ending within me on overload. My vision was blurring as sobbed out a moan.

_**"Fuck... so close", I groaned.**_To what I could only wonder…

She thrusted into me one more time, making sure to prod that spot within me deliciously and I exploded. My orgasm swept over me like a fierce tidal wave that I could not control. I screamed Santana's name out so much my voice went raw. I groaned hoarsely as she kept thrusting into my center, milking me for everything I was worth. I blinked back the spots that dotted my vision, and I felt her slip lower down my body. Her tongue licking my damp thighs, licking every drop she could find, then finally diving her mouth onto my core. She sucked my clit softly, but her tongue strokes were hard and deep. I quivered as the pleasure became unbearable, and I was clenching my thighs tightly around her head. Santana sensing my orgasm sucked rougher on my clit and she did a circular motion with her tongue inside me. My eyes rolled back as I fell off the edge again and I grunted loudly, my throat hurt too much to scream. So instead a breathy gasp was released. Santana slipped back up my body and kissed me but I was drained, couldn't move anything, my breathing was ragged, I didn't think I would ever be able to recover, and I felt like apart of me disappeared. She wiped my sweaty forehead, and growled that I was _hers_. I didn't have the strength to protest anymore so I just laid there, and not even seconds later I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the good wishes and follows. I really want to know what you readers think, so for those who took the time to comment; I just want to say the feedback was greatly appreciated! The song of the chapter is Bloodstreamm by Stateless.******

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters. This is Rated M for language, impending violence, and a lot of lady sexy times, but there is a Plot! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 2** _Bloodstream_

**:Flash Back:****  
****  
****She wiped my sweaty forehead, and growled that I was **_hers_**. I didn't have the strength to protest anymore so I just laid there, and not even seconds later I was out like a light.******

**:Flash Back End:**

**Brittany:**

I open my eyes and I'm disorientated. I want to move but my body protests. I'm in a Victorian style bedroom, and there's a person snuggled against me. I want to panic, but the feeling never reaches to me. I drag myself out of the arms of a sleeping brunette, her hair is covering her face, and by the nearly see through covers; I can tell she's naked.

_'What the fuck happened', I ask myself._

I slowly brush back the curtain of dark locks from the sleeping girls face and see Santana. I flinch away as memories flood my conscious, but instantly freeze when said person stirs. I literally stop breathing as Santana wrinkles her nose. I feel her hand searching under the covers before she grips my thigh but that's all she does. Her face relaxes and a cute smile appears on her face.

_'Awh', _I coo inwardly at the innocent look she displays but instantly scold myself._'Not cute Brittany you need to get out of here!', _I berate myself.

I stretch my sore limbs, and slowly detach the latina's hand off me before I stumble out of the bed.

When my feet hit the floor, I realize how tired I really am because the room spins and it's actually taking an effort to keep upright.

_'What the hell did she do to me?', I wonder as I peer back at a nearly angelic looking Santana._

I carefully but at the same time sluggishly walk away from the bed making sure not to make a sound. I make it to the door when a voice is near my ear.

_**"Where do you think your going?", a raspy voice says in my ear.**__****_

I tense and whip my head back to look into golden hazel eyes. They shine and glint at me but make me feel calm.

_**"It's okay. Come back to bed", she orders softly.**_

Arms wrap around my waist maneuvering me backward. I easily walk back with her and I'm at a lost. Its like my body and brain are separate and they both don't take orders from me. I want to struggle, and I know I should but I don't. I can't fight. Like I really can't...

_**"I need some breakfast", she says as she nips my neck.**_

_'Why is she telling me this ? I'm a horrible cook', I find myself thinking while her hands are wandering down my stomach._

_**"Santana...", I whine at her persistence.**_

She hushes me and continues her advances. I have no control of myself as she touches me. My knees buckle and Santana encircling her arms around my waist tightly is the only thing keeping me upright.

She faces me towards her and pushes me on the bed and I find myself unable to formulate any coherent words, as she crawls up my body. I look at her helplessly because I know what she wants, I can feel it radiating off her body. She presses her forehead against mine, and I let out a shallow breath as she runs her nose along the nape of my neck. She stares at my pulse point and I lay prone under her. She scraps her teeth against my throbbing pulse, nibbling, and sucking it till its a nice shade of red, causing my eyelids to flutter and I sink further into the soft bed.

_**"Plea-please don't", I hear myself whimper because I feel tired but she doesn't care.**_

_**"I'm hungry", she whines.**_

_**"Lets get some food then", I try to reason but she laughs and shakes her head as if I wasn't getting the point.**_

I was so naive then. The way she was staring at me I should have known I was what she wanted to _eat_. I was her source of food.

_**"I already have you though, you're mine. I don't share", she growls.**_

I gulp and try to say something but my throat feels constricted. Her soft hands sneak lower and run along my legs, skim over my thighs, parting them, and spreading my thighs wide for her to get between. I closed my eyes and tried hard to pretend this wasn't happening...again. I didn't like her, I didn't like what she was doing to me, or how she was making me feel. Well at least thats what I want to believe so I keep telling myself that to no avail.

_'Liar...'_

I clench my eyes harder to block out my betraying thoughts, but I'm brought back to my perdicament as Santana takes my nipples into her mouth, sucking them firmly. Her hands slip down to the apex between my thighs and she rubs my clit softly. She kisses my lips, demanding for entrance to my mouth but I refuse. Her tongue traces my lips, then she sucks my bottom lip, coaxing me to open up, and I still refuse. She grins at me and tsked. Not even giving a warning when she slips two fingers into my core in a particularly hard thrust, and I gasp. She's quick to press her lips back against mine and slip her tongue into my mouth. Her kiss is demanding as she maps every crevice in my mouth with a persistent tongue, and I just moan involuntarily. She retracts her fingers, much to dismay, and I can't help but whimper; which in turn causes her to smirk through the kiss. She grinds her mound onto mine and I moan again arching my body into hers at the sensation.

As if taking my moans as a sign of encouragement she then rocks  
her center against me rougher. I must've been really worked up because before I knew it, I was seeing a kaleidoscope of colors burst behind my clenched eyes. My body arching up as an earth shattering orgasm rushed over me.

My eyes rolled back into my skull, my legs clenched around Santana's waist, and I shuddered.

I thought it was over because as I started to come down from my bliss, Santana began rubbing my thighs soothingly. I found myself relaxing into her gentle touch as I quivered from the intensity of my orgasm.

I should've known better.

She wasn't done with me yet, her rubbing hands spread my twitching legs. She kept them spread out then continued to fuck my brains out.

I dug my short fingernails into her flawless back, and my moans were swallowed in a passionate kiss. I felt another orgasm coming fast like a tidal wave as Santana's hips kept thrusting into me, I convulsed, not caring that I was leaving bloody scratch marks down her back because all I could focus on was my hoarse cries escaping the kiss, wet slapping sounds being made from our movements, her soft grunts in my ear, my legs spread, and my arching hips held in a vice grip. I stared up at the ceiling; noticing for the first time the mirror attached there, and I saw myself reflected back, but my breath hitched when I saw two majestic black wings protruding out of Santana's back. I didn't want to believe it. Black wings, insatiable lust, her complaints of always being hungry but never eating food, and me being the only thing she wanted. I clenched my eyes shut to escape the reality of what was going on, and who I was doing.

_'This can't be happening... I mean there's no such thing... shes not...', my mind distressed but as if sensing my spiraling thoughts; Santana's warm hand made me focus._

Santana's soft palms rubbed my cheek and I looked at her, gasping when my second orgasm decided to rip through me right then. My breathing was ragged and I felt like my life was sucked out of me, I panted and strained to get oxygen to fill my lungs. All I could feel, see, hear, smell, or taste was Santana, and I couldn't take it.

_**"Mine", she stated as she kissed my lips softly.**_

I flinched but did not attempt to move from my spot. I was spent, and exhausted, I didn't struggle away from Santana's touch when she held me to her, I was really hers, and there was nothing I could do about it, or really wanted to do if I was honest. I was developing a complex.

'_This must be that kidnapping syndrome…'_, I tried to rationalize just as the tiredness I was feeling earlier reered its head again.

With my thoughts leaving me, I fell into a much needed state of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of all I just want to clear the air because oh man some people are becoming so snippy lol though I don't care... My best friend wanted me to rewrite ****'my'**** (as in its my story. its flipping mine) original story "Succubus" with Brittana so I did. She's very sick with cancer so if she wants me to rewrite ****'my'**** story to bring a smile on her face I will! Besides this story is completely different then how it was originally written on another site that I deleted. Its the same idea but different plot so calm thy self lol sheesh its my story to mold in any way! so... yeah -_- sorry for the rant... To my other reviewers though, thanks again for the feedback I appreciate it dearly! Song of the chapter is Stranger by Secondhand Serenade.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is Rated M for language, impending violence, and a lot of lady sexy times, but there is a so epic Plot! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 3** _Stranger_

**:Flash Back:**

**All I could feel, see, hear, smell, or taste was Santana, and I couldn't take it.****"Mine", she kissed my lips softly.**

**:Flash Back End:**

**Brittany:**

This time as I wake up, I don't try to move an inch. The hot puffs of air against my nape and strong arms wrapped around my waist possessively is a solid reminder of who I'm next to. I feel pretty numb, and I try to ignore the weak feeling in my limbs. I've decided I'll record mentally my days with Santana so I don't go insane.

I don't know how long I lay there breathing evenly, but after sometime I feel Santana move away slightly from my body. I'm in the middle of wondering what the hell she's up too when her warm hand touches my forehead and it nearly makes me leap out of my skin.

I don't though, but thats simply because of the fact that I'm dead tired, and couldn't react even if I wanted too. It's unwarranted but I still pride myself in not reacting. After a few seconds, my inner dance celebration is put to a halt when I here Santana's smooth voice sing out of nowhere.

_Turn around__  
__Turn around and fix your eye in my direction__  
__So there is a connection...__  
_

I feel her warm hand stroke my cheek, and I will myself to keep my breathing normal. To my dismay and joy Santana's voice rings out again.

_I can't speak__  
__I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention__  
__I'm staring at perfection__  
_

Though my eyes were closed I could nearly feel the stare Santana was burning into me. I didn't want to read in to what she was singing because it could just be a song.

_You call me a stranger__  
__You say I'm danger__  
__But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight...__  
_

My breath hitches at the thought that maybe she was serenading to me, but I notice that Santana has gone silent. It's quiet for a long time and I'm literally straining my ears to hear if she's even near.

_**"Sleeping beauty awakes", Santana's husky voice murmurs in my ear.**_

I freeze because I didnt feel or hear her move and I'm hoping she didn't notice I heard her sing.

_**"I know you're up", she coaxes.**_

I shake my head in affirmative, unable to do much else. Its not until now that I notice that my body feels like lead. Like if I move an inch of my body it will snap in half. My jaw is slack. And I come to the conclusion that maybe this is what a stroke actually feels like, since my body feels paralyzed.

Santana tsk's me in mock concern, then maneuvers me to my back. Her form looms over me, her eyes blazing with a predatory look.

_**"You're just... delectable, you know that Brittany?", Santana's eyes blaze with an animalistic hunger as she stares at my nude body.**_

_'I wonder if she knows I heard her sing. She has an amazing voice... but seriously where are my clothes?', I think a million things to myself as her hands begin to roam my body. Damn my scatter brain sometimes...__  
_  
I let out a tiny whimper to try and explain my exhaustion. I felt like I couldn't really do or take much at the moment. I finally manage something other then a pitiful whimper.

_**"San I c-ca- I can't right now", I stated in a tiny voice.**_

_**"Relax...", Santana's voice was smoky as she traced my jaw line.**_

_'If she keeps this on I won't last tonight... and if I die here I'll never be able to save all the elves from their slavery to Santa... Well goodbye beautiful and cruel world', I say my last goodbyes in my head._

_**"No need for the quite hilarious dramatics Brittany. I'm not going to kill you... I like you", Santana states exasperated.**_

My eyes bug out of my head.

_'Did she just read my thoughts ? I'm ninety-five percent sure I said those things in my head, or was I talking out loud like I usually do? No I'm pretty sure I said them to myself or… HOLY UNICORN! I've lost my marbles! but maybe she did read my mind... it is possible she's like a mystical dragon or an 'it' or whatever but No! what am I saying! She read my mind. Dragons don't read minds do they? and isn't 'it' a clown?', I fought with myself mentally._

_**"Britt honestly…", she growled at me slightly irritated and I shrank into the sheets.**_**  
**  
Seeing my retreat she huffed at herself indignantly and tried to calm her fiery tone down. She grit her teeth trying again to articulate what she meant, but after not coming up with anything to quell my thoughts she just rolled her eyes and spoke simply.

_**"I'm hardly a killer clown and dragons are extinct. I'm a succubus".**_

Just like that she said what she was, like it was nothing. She was a sex soul sucking demoness and was pretty much making it seem as if it was an everyday ethnicity or heritage. My eyes widened and I shrank more into the sheets.

_'Oh sweet mother of god what have I gotten myself into... This is worse than getting lost in the sewers last summer', I panicked._

_**"Por favor, calm yourself I said I liked you didn't I... Ay dios mio... I'm a nice- well maybe not nice but you know a good succubus... well thats a lie too. Um whatever...", Santana stopped trying to ease my fears and stretched out her arm and grabbed a cup on the dresser near the bed.**_

_**"Here just drink this", Santana put the cup to my lips.**_

I shook my head and was going to protest but she tipped the cup up and the unknown yellow liquid spilled into my mouth. I sputtered and tried to move but she held me tightly against her. Her hand gripped my jaw open and kept me immobile. All I had to do on my part was swallow so I wouldn't accidentally choke and kill myself, so I swallowed. The drink was tangy and not all that bad but the fact that I didn't know what it was got to me.

I choked the rest of the stuff down and coughed for a few seconds. My body felt weird for a few seconds but then I was all kinds of rejuvenated for some reason. I almost went into full on panic mode but Santana rubbed my back soothingly and cooed into my ear.

_**"See that wasn't so bad", she smirked.**_

_**"Are you a wizard too?", I asked and Santana scoffed.**_

_**"The correct term would be witch Britt but no, I'm just smart", she answered.**_

I glared pointedly at her because I couldn't help but feel like that was a dig at my intelligence. I lifted my arm to hit her across her head but when I got a centimeter towards her, she caught my hand quickly. Santana grinned wickedly at my expanse.

_**"Seems like that little remedy kicked in really fast. I'm guessing your energy is back", Santana spoke pointedly.**_

I look horrified at what she was hinting. I mean I was kinda sorta getting used to our heavy lady loving but it takes a huge toll on me afterwards.

Santana leaned in closer for a kiss, but I backed away.

_**"Wait! Wait! why me ?", I stammered.**_

_**"Cause I like you. There's just something about you, that gets me hungry", Santana's eyes were filled with lust and desire but she closed them in pleasure. From what I will never understand.**_

_**"Oh damn...", I cursed.**_

I tried to be subtle in the scooting away from her but she saw through my attempt and caught me by my waist as I tried to crawl away faster. She laughed at me like this was some sort of game and she dragged me towards her. Realizing this was going to end in her favor I just went limp. I didn't fight, it was futile. This whole thing was so surreal, I feel like I'm in one of those outrageous fuck my life moments on fuck my life dot com.

I Brittany S. Pierce, just had to attract a hot unnatural being. Why couldn't it be a regular human hottie like Brittany Spears, Naya Rivera, or Melanie Iglesias.

Santana lapped at my pulse and licked across my jaw line down to my collarbone where the concoction spilt on me. She moaned to herself while I laid there rigidly.

_**"Aw come on, don't be like that. I like my girls responsive, play with me Britt", Santana stated as she kissed my navel.**_

_**"No way in hell am I condoning in-", I choked on my retort from the throaty moan I let out.**_

Santana's tongue decided that this was the perfect time to delve deep into my core. My back arched, and my nails clawed into the sheets.

_'When the hell did she get down there?', I wondered for a split second but the pleasure caused my thoughts to jumble together._

_**"Jesus Christ!", I groaned out as Santana's tongue dug deeper into me as she occasionally sucked on my clit.**_**  
**  
Stars were the only things that danced across my vision. I felt an on-coming orgasm and I clenched my inner walls so tight to hold it off. If I climaxed Santana would win, and I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Santana quickly caught on so she slowly retracted her tongue from my core and went straight for my clit. My eyes rolled back as I felt myself nearly shatter from all the pleasure she was creating, and on top of that she brought her fingers into the mix. She slipped two fingers into me easily in replacement of her tongue. I gasped, and still held off until Santana curled her fingers, and hit a spot I didn't even know existed. I clenched my jaw, and clamped my eyes shut, but she hit that spot again and sucked extra hard on my clit and I convulsed. I never had a chance. My body lurched skywards as I came so hard I forgot my name. Shuddering I let the after shocks wash over me, an occasional spasm or twitch overcoming me as I laid heavily in the arms of my captor and new lover.

_**"Fuuuccck...", I groaned out.**_

My eyes desperately tried to stay open, but were failing miserably.

_**"Hmmm you almost lasted five minutes... I applaud you for the endurance. Let's try something new for round two", Santana murmured huskily as she reached into the dresser beside the bed.**__**  
**_  
She searched around for few moments but finally grabbed the thing she needed. When I blinked my tired eyes and saw what she had, my eyes almost fell out of their eye sockets.

It's really funny how she has that effect on me. I really don't understand why my eyes haven't fallen out of my head yet because in Santana's hand was a strap on.

_**"Um...", I stuttered.**_

Thoughts of bolting even if resorting to crawling began to fill my head.

_**"Uh uh uh, no running. This is going to be a great experience for us both, don't you think", she smirked.**_

She put the strap-on on and lent over me. The fake object nudged against my opening and I tensed. Santana kissed my cheek but I was not reassured.

She frowned, and nuzzled my neck. Her hands massaging my thighs, spreading them wide. I inhaled deeply and moaned when her mouth encircled my nipple. She sucked on the left and played with other, I slowly began to relax when suddenly she jabbed her hips forward.

I yelped in surprise and felt nothing but discomfort. Oddly, Santana stayed still until I stopped digging my nails into her back and began a slow rocking. Tears leaked from my eyes while she lapped them up.

'_Porn stars make this look so easy, but this_ _is actually really weird and uncomfortable' I thought._

She did a particularly hard thrust whilst I was thinking and I hissed, she stopped immediately. Her always golden eyes were a normal brown as she looked deep into my eyes. I found myself gasping for another reason that had nothing to do with our current activities.

Santana angled her hips, a different way and pushed in again and pleasure burst through me.

_**"Now how's that feel?", she asked and for the life of me I couldn't speak because everything felt overwhelmingly too good.**_

_**"Mmmmm urgghh ehhh...", I managed and Santana chuckled.**_

She began thrusting into my sweet spot till I was a pile of mush. I felt like my brain was leaking out of my ears because it was just that good. I couldn't even help it when my mind started drifting.

_'If I ever make it out alive of this ordeal, I think I'll be physically disabled from the waist down', I thought as I gritted my teeth to not scream out as her thrusts got faster and harder._

_**"Who do you belong to ?", Santana questioned suddenly.**_

My brain decided to kick into gear in that second and I smirked, _**"Not you".**_

Santana's face turned wicked

_**"Really..."**_

* * *

**:1 hour later:**

Santana's fingers were lazily thrusting in and out of my spasming core. This was orgasm number six maybe. My voice was hoarse from screaming, and felt sore. She sucked my pulse point leaving a dark red hickey in its wake. She whispered into my ear.

_**"Who do you belong to again ?".**_

_**"Yo-you...", I rasped completely and utterly exhausted.**_

Santana grinned smugly, as she removed her fingers and kissed me heatedly.

_**"Mine", she spoke in a tone I couldn't decipher.**_

_'Yours', I thought._

She played my body like an instrument. Creating more symphonies then Beethoven could even dream of. If you catch my drift. With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

_'And this concludes Day three with a succubus'._

* * *

**AN: Next chapter Brittany leaves the room! And someone is falling in lust or is it love… ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the motivation and good wishes for my friend, she appreciates it :) I'm stoked that everyone is enjoying the story, it means a lot. And I know the question everyone is asking, "is Brittany going to ever break free?". And the answer is yes she is, there's just a few things that needs to happen first. But on the bright side next chapter will be in Santana's point of view. We finally get to see what's going on in that pretty little head of hers. Song of the chapter is '**_**Lean Into The Fall' by Mona.**_

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is Rated M for language, impending violence, and a lot of lady sexy times, but there is an epic Plot! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 4** _Lean Into The Fall_

**:Flash Back:**

**"Who do you belong to again ?".**

**"Yo-you...", I rasped completely and utterly exhausted.**

**Santana grinned smugly, as she removed her fingers and kissed me heatedly.**

**"Mine", she spoke in a tone I couldn't decipher.**

**'Yours', I thought.**

**:Flash Back End:**

**Brittany:**

When I wake up again, I'm cold. My body is a bit stiff but I slowly pull myself into sitting position. For the first time since being here, Santana is not wrapped around me, in fact she is no where to be found. My blue eyes rove around the room, scanning the place for the short latina but I cannot locate her anywhere. To my left I see a cup and I reach for it. I sniff it suspiciously, trying to decide if I should drink the liquid or not.

_'If she wanted me dead I doubt she'd do it by poisoning', I reassured myself and just bit the bullet by gulping the drink all down._

The same tangy taste fills my taste buds from when she forced me to drink her '_remedy_', and I wait for the effects to kick in for a few moments. Once I don't feel so sluggish, I drag myself to my feet, taking the blankets with me since my clothes are nowhere in sight. I'm a bit shaky on my legs at first; having been on bed rest since I arrived.

_**"Heh bed rest... more like sex rest", I mutter as I wobble for a second chuckling to myself at my little inside joke.**__**  
**__  
__'I must be going insane... but I guess I can panic over my sudden loss in sanity later. Now is the time to attempt an escape', I decide as I stumble over to the only door in the room with the blanket wrapped tightly around me.__'Heh I feel like a bad ass super ultra mega spy', I smirk.__  
_  
I reach the door and turn the knob cautiously. When the door swings open I cower behind it immediately. My eyes are clenched shut for a few seconds, then I crack one open after noticing nothing has jumped out to eat me. I clear my throat and compose myself as if I didn't just hide behind the door like a five year old.

_'So much for me being a super bad ass ultra mega spy... I'm just a big scaredy-cat', I groan inwardly._

I suspiciously look around before stepping a foot out, then my other foot joins the first and I'm out the door. I hold the blanket to my chest as I walk down the long hallway filled with doors. The hallway has lavish red velvet carpet. The walls are marble, and are scattered with various types of paintings from every year. The first door I open is a music studio, I poke my head in and look around in awe. Theres all types of instruments in the room, and towards the far back is an old dance station with broken ballet balance beams. The studio is wonderful but the one thing in the room that strikes me the most, is the ebony piano that sits in the center.

_'Supernaturals play music... that's just so weird', I grin to myself at my sardonic thoughts then walk on to the next door._

When I poke my head in the second door, there's an indoor pool. I raise my eyebrow inquisitively.

_'Won't she like melt if she goes in the water', I think amused by myself but I frown at my cynicism if that is a word. 'I think I am truly going insane'._

The third door I come across is a bathroom. There's clothes set to the side on the toilet and my eyebrows raise in question.

_"So that snake is here somewhere", I murmur to myself as I look around suspiciously._

After deeming the bathroom Santana-free I remove the blanket from around me and head into the granite marble stone stand-up shower. The shower is big, and I estimate that it could hold a party of six buff guys and they'd still have room to do jumping jacks without touching one another.

I turn on the water and stand under the spray of water. I moan when the warm water hits my skin. I take the rag on the rack to my left, and notice there's irish springs body wash.

_**"So she bathes... I guess she cant be all that wicked because then she'd melt. All evil people melt from water, its like movie law", I mumble as I stare at the body wash incredulously.**__**  
**_  
I shake my head and grab the body wash and squirt some of it onto the wash-cloth and begin cleaning myself.

The heat of the water fogs up the glass and I write _'It's Brittany bitch!'_as I rinse myself off. After a few more moments of just enjoying the feeling of being clean, I realize that I'm starving so I turn off the water and put the irish springs back. Water leaks into my eyes from my wet hair so I close it and I reach for my towel on the rack. I grab hold of something soft and feathery, and hear a hiss. My eyes suddenly fly open and I catch a glimpse of dark brown eyes bleeding into a gleaming hazel tint.

_**"God Britt do you usually go around yanking peoples wings", Santana grouched annoyed.**_

I'm to shocked to say anything. She literally came out of nowhere, I didn't even hear her come in, so my mouth just opens and closes as I try to come up with some retort. Santana rolls her eyes, removes my hand from her black wings, and pushes me back into the shower with her.

_**"Wait what are you doing ?", I hear myself finally squeak. I hate sounding so pathetic so I try to straighten up. I am taller then her.**__**  
**_  
She glowers at my height, and I shrink back.

_**"What does it look like ? I'm taking a shower. And don't give me that look. I don't melt in water... sheesh... humans and your odd sense of imagination", she rolls her eyes and turns the water back on.**__**  
**_  
I can't help but feel as if I was just insulted, so I glare daggers at her flawless back. I blink and zero my gaze onto her tan _'smooth'_back that no longer has two things that were there just seconds ago. I furrow my brows in confusion.

_'Wait a second... what the hell is going on...', I think._

Never one to keep my curiosity in check, I find myself blabbing out,

_**"Where are your wings...?".**_

I unconsciously run my hands against the top of her back. It's just so fascinating how her wings could just disappear, like magic.

_'Maybe she's half leprechaun', I guess._

She turns her head a bit, and gives me incredulous look. Her eyebrows are raised as she answers me.

_**"They dissolve into my back, when I need them to. You know it would be pretty hard to explain why I have wings every time I go in public. Especially when I'm searching", she says in a mystified tone.**_

I nod my head to indicate I've heard her, absorbing the information shes told me as my hands still run along her skin. I'm dutifully fascinated by the facts I just learned for some odd reason, so I'll just blame it on stockholm syndrome if ever asked in court because I was by all means intrigued to know more.

Santana turns around and grabs my wrist and waist. She pulls me flush against her body, my free hand is still caressing the base of her back mesmerisized.

_**"You're touching me", she says lowly in wonder.**_

The water is falling over us and she's staring at me intently, her eyes expressing more then her face. Finally realizing our new position and what I was doing I decide to distract her from my slip up.

_**"What do you search for ?", I ask.**_

She looks thrown from my subject change but doesn't comment. Then she puts her hand to her chin as if she's weighing her options before she looks at me and answers.

_**"I look for rocks".**_

_**"Rocks?", I repeat.**_

She nods her head in confirmation and I cant help but raise my eyebrow in disbelief. She ignores my skepticism and continues to speak.

_**"Some are smooth and easy to break and some are hard and rigid and take time to get to the core. I like the harder ones because they last longer... but it doesn't matter now", she explained.**_

_'A music playing, geologist succubus... weird', I thought but I noticed Santana looked very thoughtful.__  
_  
She looked so put off after she answered my question so I asked another. I wanted to figure her out.

_**"Why doesn't it matter?", I inquire and she looks away for a second.**__**  
**_  
She begins talking as if I'm not there and she's just speaking her thoughts aloud. I let her, and just stand quietly as she speaks.

_**"I found a new one. At first, the rock looked so small and pure. It gleamed so bright in the sun and I couldn't help but be attracted by the innocence of it. I thought I could crush it with my bare hands but it was more complex than that. It had varieties of textures that I couldn't break through. It was flawless yet jaded", she answers me with a furrow of her brow as if she was confused herself.**_

I thought for a second before answering.

_**"I think you found a diamond and not a rock", I stated bluntly.**_

Santana turned to me in question, and I just nodded my head to confirm what I said.

_**"Hmm... a diamond you say", she hummed as if she was considering my statement and I just nodded my head again.**_

_**"Yea diamonds are small and majestic but aren't easily broken. They hold a special light to them that makes them valuable and cherished. Everyone loves diamonds, they're beautiful and I'm pretty sure that's why people buy them", I shrug and Santana just looks at me thoughtfully.**_

_**"Putting it that way, I think then that I have something greater of value then I first figured...", she states softly as she leans in and kisses me softly.**_

I'm a bit confused as to how talking about rocks can get her engines revving, but just shrug it off. I close my eyes and steel myself for her passion that will overwhelm me, but it never comes. I open my eyes and see Santana staring at me. Her eyes are glowing again, with what looks like hunger but its not so intense like it usually is. She leans forward into the crook of my neck and inhales my scent and groans.

_**"I'm going to take you now", she whispers into my ear as if asking for consent, then she kisses me again.**_

This kiss is more feverish but not as overwhelming from what I've been subjected too. I find myself responding more to the softness then I should. Santana breaks the kiss, and kisses down my collarbone. She goes further down and takes my nipple into her mouth. I moan softly, and my legs start to wobble. I'm not used to her being so... nice and its turning me on. She pushes me back against the stone wall, and I try to keep myself up on the slippery surface. She slowly kneels and kisses my stomach before lifting my legs to wrap around her shoulders. She kisses my inner thighs which causes me to jolt my hips into her face.

I make the mistake of looking down and nearly cream all over myself. Santana is between my thighs with the sexiest look on her face, beaming up at me and I know I'm done for.

_'That's not fair! She can't just be so perfect... my ovaries can not deal with this type of estrogen levels. It is official, **You. Are. A. Life. Ruiner.** Santana', I thought._

She grins at me as if she's heard my thoughts, and before I could yell at her for creeping into my mind without permission, her tongue makes friends with my core.

I moan loudly and shut my eyes as she begins viciously thrusting her tongue into me. Her nose bumps into my clit every time and I can't help but grind my hips into her eager mouth. How a person can fuck you so hard with a muscle so soft as a tongue I'll never know, but she sure was pushing me towards my orgasm fast. Embarrassingly fast.

The way she kept circling her mouth around my clit I knew I wasn't going to last long. My hips bucked on their own accord, and the only thing holding me up was Santana. As my moans got more and more frequent Santana latched her mouth onto my clit; sucking hard and I felt my cum rush out of me. Stars burst across my vision and my back arched like a bow. When the little tremors subsided, I heard how enthusiastically Santana was sucking up all my juices and I blushed crimson. I tried to push her head away but she resists my hands that are nudging her away and continues to my embarrassment.

Eventually, she stops when a pitiful noise escapes me. And its not because I'm sad or anything, I'm just a tad bit sensitive.

She looks up at me with a smug smile; which I want to slap off because it's not my fault I couldn't last long, but I don't. I'm tired.

_'Stupid life ruiner...'._

Licking her lips she let's my legs slide to the floor. I flinch at the feeling of cold tile; after being wrapped around her warm skin. The water is no longer warm but frigid. I shiver involuntarily.

_**"Let's get out of here before you get hypothermia", Santana suggests.**_

After getting dried and dressed, Santana and I are walking side by side in the hallway. She had made a phone call earlier and disappeared for awhile into a room and when she returned, all traces of the soft side of Santana I encountered in the shower had disappeared. She was back to her predatorial ways.

_'Mood swings much', I thought to myself knowing she could hear me if she wanted._

She keeps walking straight, dismissing my words till we stop at a door I didn't get to while exploring.  
_**  
**__**"I'm assuming your hungry", Santana's voice softens slightly.**_

_**"Yeah I guess", I say cautiously since Santana's moods vary.**_

I was a bit put off by her rapid change in demeanor. I was really about to develop a complex.  
_**  
**__**"Well I spent all morning trying to figure out what humans ate since I am not an expert", she said off handedly.**_

Still kind of annoyed with her whirlwind of emotions I kind of snapped irritiably.

_**"What you don't eat now".**_

Santana glanced at me with a raised brow and crossed her arms and snapped right back.

_**"Well obviously I do, I remember having quite the lunch like fifteen minutes ago in the shower, it was incredibly messy. I'm pretty sure you can't live off what I eat but you can always give it a try".**_

She shot me a lecherous smile, her eyes seeping from dark brown to a gleaming hazel. I blushed crimson at the implication and looked down at my feet as she chuckled.

_**"That's what I thought so... as I was saying, I did some research and made this", she trailed off as she opened the door to a dining room area with a kitchen.**_

In the center was a big table. Santana motioned me inside and I saw three steaks and mash potatoes she prepared.

_**"Um thanks", I stumbled not knowing if I could eat everything.**_

Santana walks me over to a chair and sits me down. She pushes my chair in, puts a napkin on my lap and picks up my fork and knife for me.

_**"Uh... You don't have to-", my voice dies when I see the heated look directed towards me, so I just open my mouth for her to put some food in.**__**  
**_  
I chew the actually pretty amazing food and think.

_'Here goes Day four'._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the get well wishes for Ali, it really is appreciated. Tomorrow's her first chemo treatment that I'm driving her to so I'm updating early because I'll be a nervous wreck tomorrow, and won't make time. But on a lighter note, I must say this chapter is a very long one, but I'm completely satisfied with how it has turned out. It's basically a more detailed version of chapter four in Santana's perspective. I've also planted little seeds of my plot into this chapter. Tell me what you think :) or PM me if you have any questions. Brittany's escape is oh so close! So just have patience. Song of the chapter is 'Notice' by Mute Math. You should listen to it **

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is Rated M for language, impending violence, and a lot of lady sexy times, but there is an epic Plot! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 4b** _Noticed_

**Santana:**

It's three in the morning when I wake up. My stomach growls and I glare at it irritably. I move towards Brittany and begin kissing along her neck. She whimpers in her sleep and curls into herself unconsciously. Her pitiful sounds resonate within me and it causes me to freeze.

For once, I try to look past the hunger that envelopes me constantly and notice the blondes pale features and bruised body. I let out a frustrated sigh knowing I can't have sex with her right now.

_**"Fuck...".**_

I'm frustrated with myself and hungry now.

I get out of the bed and walk out of the room. Heading down the hallway, I make my way to the kitchen and pull out all types of bottles from cabinets.

I start mixing the ingredients Quinn instructed me too, into a cup, and squeeze a lemon into it. Finishing that, I walk back to my room and put the cup on the table next to the bed.

**"You better not knock this over", I warn a sleeping Brittany, but I doubt she heard me. The girl could sleep like a rock.**

I caress her face once more, wincing at the marks and hickeys that litters the blondes exposed body and get up to leave. Finding some clothes, I head out the hallway again, but this time I make my way to my music studio, and go to the far back. In the back, there's an area with mirrors on all sides. The wood floorboards are unpolished, and a broken balance beam is off to the side.

_'Jeez this place needs some cleaning up', I snicker as I note mentally all the dust the back of my studio has gained._

There's a door in front of the broken beam and I head over to it and open it. It leads to my garage, and I head over to my black Camaro. I get in, start the car, and then speed out the opening. I don't even have to think too hard on where I'm going before my favorite club "Lips" appears up ahead and I'm parking. I skip the long line, giving the bouncer a lustful look and wink. He let's me in without even processing the annoyed groans behind me and I grin.

_'Succubus charm one, human restraint zero', I chuckle stepping into the club._

I think about his desire filled eyes.

_'I could use him...', I think to myself but decide against it._

His scent isn't as alluring as Brittany's, so I move on and weave through the mass of bodies, looking for someone that will catch my interest, and sate my hunger for a little. Suddenly my eyes narrow when I catch a familiar scent that should not be here.

I feel my hackles rise.

_'Brittany how the hell did you get out', I wonder as I whip my head around but instead of my girl there stands a boy._

My acute hearing picks up that he's asking around for his sister and something relaxes in me that I don't understand.

I lick my lips at his scent because in a way its Brittany's. I walk my way over and at first he doesn't see me coming but when he does his blue eyes stare me down. Suddenly I remember a pair of intense blue orbs such as his.

_'Shit maybe this was a bad idea' I curse._

_**"Hey I'm Bryson Pierce. I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen this girl!", he yelled over the pounding music.**_

In his hand he held a picture of a slightly younger version of the girl currently laying curled in my bed none the wiser. I realize in that moment I have to handle him.

I smile falsely and nod my head. His eyes light up in happiness and I instantly feel kind of like a jerk because I'm going to kill him. I usher him to the far corner of the club, telling him that its quieter in the back.

I bring him to a back room and settle the security guard; who stands in front with an icy glare. I let my eyes shine and he instantly realizes who I am. He averts his gaze and lets Bryson and I through without a backward glance.

_**"What was that about?", I hear the older boy ask but I just ignore him and pull him through a door and lock it once we're in.**_

He let's it go once realizing I wasn't going to give him an answer and follows obediently. We sit in a private booth. He turns to talk to me but I catch his lip and drag them to mine in a hard kiss. He's confused at first but my allure starts to kick in and he melts into me, kissing me back. I countdown the seconds before my pheromones will drive him crazy and I'm not surprised when seconds later his hands are in my panties. He's trying to get me wet but his touch isn't effecting me, I don't even feel a twinge of arousal. I don't groan, and I barely feel anything and it makes me growl in annoyance. There was just something so wrong about this whole situation, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

No pun intended.

_'Maybe because your about to fuck Brittany's brother, then kill him because you're possessive and slightly hungry', my mind growls at me and I hiss in frustration._

I look into similar blue hazy eyes and picture Brittany's if she found out I killed her brother. A flash of devastated and angry blue eyes makes me visibly cringe.

_**"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!", I groan in annoyance.**_

I growl again removing Bryson's hand from my jeans, and he looks at me with a confused expression. My eyes glow hazel and I sigh before speaking.

_**"You're not going to remember this. You can't find Brittany, so you're going home. She's somewhere safe and deep in your heart you'll know that even though you cant explain it. Don't look for her again. Forget about me and this meeting", I say calmly.**_

Bryson's eyes are dilated and he nods his head and walks away  
robotically. I sigh and trudge out the club. I'm no longer hungry so I drive back home. Its still early so I head to the kitchen.

_'If I'm hungry, most likely Brittany is too... but what the fuck do humans eat', I think to myself._

I end up turning on the television and putting on the food network. I watch as the humans enjoy the meal and squeal how much they love steak and that they could eat 'like three more'.

_**"If it's on tv it must be true", I mutter as I try to find everything I see.**_

I look in my refrigerator and luckily I still have steak left over when Quinn brought her human gnome over. I try to remember how she prepared her humans meal and just hoped everything worked out. I look at the tv again when I'm making mash potatoes to see that Brittany is on the news. My eyes slant into a glare before I switch the channel.

_'I need to call Quinn again', I think as I set the table._

After the food is ready, I put it on a plate to cool. I head out of the kitchen and find myself unconsciously walking to the bathroom. Brittany's scent is wafting through the hallway and I realize she must've found the clothes I left her and is showering. I sneak into the bathroom, and Brittany doesn't even notice me.

I take off my shirt and shorts. I start to bend down and pull my  
panties off when something grips onto my wings. I hiss in pain, quickly standing upright. I glare at the shocked blonde.

Not having my hunger satisfied makes me cranky so I can't help but be sarcastic when she asks what am I doing there.

_**"What does it look like ? I'm taking a shower...", I snap as I glance at her.**_

She's stares at me bewildered when I enter the shower with her, and continues to stare at me intently; as if a drop of water will cause me to sizzle and burn.

I see she straightens up and I glower at her.

_**"And don't give me that look. I don't melt in water... sheesh... humans and your odd sense of imagination", I say in indignation.**_

_'I swear humans think so irrationally', I roll my eyes._

She smells like my body wash and something within me is firmly pleased. I can't help the smug smile that appears on my face. I pull my wings into my back in case she pulls them again, and turn away from her. She's quiet for a few moments and I wonder whats her deal before soft hands are caressing my back.

_**"Where are your wings...?", I hear her ask and before I answer, her thoughts broadcast themselves to me.**_

_'Maybe she's half leprechaun', she thinks and I give her a incredulous look.__'Are you kidding me... a leprechaun of all things.. so freaking charming', I think offended._

I decide to correct her assumptions.

_**"They dissolve into my back, when I need them to. You know it would be pretty hard to explain why I have wings every time I go in public searching", I answer still mystified that she'd think I'm a leprechaun.**_

She nods her head to indicate she's listening though I notice all her focus is still on my back. I watch her from my peripherals in question before the gnawing sensation in my stomach makes itself known. Her hands explore my back more firmly and the all consuming hunger I dismissed earlier comes back at me full force. I'm not thinking rationally when I end up turning to face her and pulling her closer to me. It just sort of happens. She's initiating a touch.

_**"You're touching me...", I say in wonderment and I feel myself about to jump her till...**_

_**"What do you search for ?", she asks.**_

And I'm not going to lie I'm a bit thrown off my axis because that was a big subject change but I let it slide. My hunger goes back into check.

I think about how I should go about telling her I search for my meals and kill them.

_'Ugh but she'll be scared... I don't want her to be scared', I think to myself very distressed._

And the fact that I'm distressed over a human, distresses me even more. I realize a tiny half truth won't hurt. She's so... _simple_.

_**"I look for rocks", I answer finally.**_

_**"Rocks?", she repeats and I can tell by her facial expression she doesn't believe me.**_

I nod my head anyway and decide _'Okay maybe she isn't that simple... Ugh! fuck it, I'm going to lie my ass off'._

_**"Some rocks are smooth and easy to break and some are hard and rigid and take time to get to the core", I say and realize that what I'm saying really isn't much of a lie, just a metaphor.**_

People do try to be solid like rocks, some are weak pebbles and others try to be tough as stone. I continue speaking.

_**"I like the harder ones because they last longer... But it doesn't matter now", I trail off.**_

I look at her and also realize that Brittany is really different. No one has ever lasted a full twenty four hours of nonstop sexing with me. She's harder than stone. She's something else entirely. That fact alone bothered me.

_'What are you Brittany?', I wondered.__  
__**  
**__**"Why doesn't it matter?", she breaks me out of my thoughts only to put me in another predicament.**_

I look away to gather my scattered thoughts then begin talking.

_**"I found a new one. At first, the rock looked so small and pure. It gleamed so bright in the sun and I couldn't help but be attracted by the innocence of it. I thought I could crush it with my bare hands but it was more complex than that. It had varieties of textures that I couldn't break through. It was flawless yet jaded", I concluded as I furrowed my brow in confusion.**_

Brittany didn't say anything right away but when she spoke I was stunned.

_**"I think you found a diamond and not a rock", she stated bluntly as if it was so apparent.**_

I turned to her in question, and she just nodded her head to confirm what she said. I considered her statement and realized it actually made a lot of sense in a way. Brittany is in every sense special. I'll just have to figure out what it is that makes her that way.

_**"Hmm... a diamond you say", I hummed.**_

_**"Yea diamonds are small and majestic but aren't easily broken. They hold a special light to them that makes them valuable and cherished. Everyone loves diamonds, they're beautiful and I'm pretty sure that's why people buy them", she shrugs and I just look at her thoughtfully.**_

_'Cherished... hmm.. okay I can do that', I accept._

For a minute I don't do anything but hold her and ponder how a human can evoke such feelings  
from me.

_'It will always be a mystery', I think thoughtfully._

_**"Putting it that way, I think then that I have something more greater of value then I first figured...", I state softly as I lean in and kiss her softly.**_

She melts into my touch and her easy submission sparks something I can't quite name yet. I take note to the fact that her response to being handled gently is different then when I'm ravenous. I like the compliance.

_**"I'm going to take you now", I whisper hotly into her ear, giving her fair warning before I kiss her again.**_

She doesn't fight me when I push her back against the wall nor does she flinch away from me when I trail kisses down her body and go down on her.

After my snack I start thinking about her brother and I frown. I usually kill who I want, when I want, but I knew Brittany wouldn't fancy me killing her brother.

_'It would only cause problems for me so I didn't, I reasoned with myself._

But pressing matters kept coming to mind. One significant thought then most was one that had been bothering me for awhile.

Brittany's family is looking for her...

_'Well they can't have her back. She's mine!', I thought __possessively my mood darkening._

I leave Brittany to call Quinn.

The phone rings, and after the second ring an annoyed voice picks up.

**"Santana I'm busy", is the prompt answer.**

_**"I never remember asking about your problems Lucy", I sing-songed and I hear a snort.**_

**"Oh god do stop with that name... It was a long time ago... Lucy died in that fire in Salem".**

I smirked, knowing she was practically grinning from ear to ear.

_**"Oh yea, I do remember, tying those knots pretty loose you sure she didn't escape being burned at the stake?", **__**I jested and Quinn just laughed.**_

I heard a huge huff in the background and an irritated _'Really Quinn!' _than a slam of a door. I snickered knowing fully well I interrupted something.

**"It's not funny Santana! You're putting me on the couch. What the hell do you want", Quinn snaps and I clear my throat.**

_**"Is it possible to make a vast amount people forget all at once?", I questioned vaguely.**_

**"Uhh... depending on how many people, and if you had every person that you wanted to forget in your possession", Quinn answered. "Why?".**

_**"No reason. Just wanted to try a new way to go about using my sight", I lied.**_

Quinn hummed.

**"Well in that case the only way you'd do that is if you had everyone watch you as you possessed them", she explained.**

I tried not to growl as I rubbed my temples in annoyance. I already knew what she was talking about and it didn't help.

_**"How about if there was something on the news that I wanted everyone to forget? Is there something magical I could do?", I asked more clearly.**_

**"Uh no that's a lot of people... I mean do you know how many people watch the news-"**

I cut her off, _**"Yea yea Quinn thanks… just wanted to know".**_

I hear a snort.

**"Sheesh! you asked I answered... is there anything else your majesty?", she sneered.**

I thought for a second and the thought that had been bothering me a lot since getting out the shower arose.

_**"Quinn do you thinks it's possible for a human to have a massive soul?", I question and Quinn snorted.**_

**"Hah! no they're the bottom of the food chain. Either they're used for food or sacrifice", she answers bluntly and I furrow my brow.**

_**"Rachel is human Quinn", I remind her and Quinn growls.**_

**"She is not! She's something, I just haven't figured her out yet", she snapped.**

_**"And how do you figure that?", I question.**_

**"We met at a drama course in New York. I wore a magic medallion to hide my blonde hair to get a musical part but she saw right through it and kept telling our teacher I definitely couldn't get the part because I was blonde. No human can see past my magic, it's just impossible. Though she swears she's human, I can feel it that she's not. Besides she's adopted, her magical parents probably abandoned her and she was taught to be human. Simple", Quinn rationalized.**

_**"Hmm...", I hum.**__**  
**_**  
****"Um... Santana what's with all these questions about humans anyway. Does this have to do with that 'friend' of yours that slept with a human and didn't want to kill it so you asked for a replenishing potion?", she asked and I was silent.****"Cause I know it's you, I'm not stupid and why are you messing around with humans. You know what you are capable of doing if you continue with the same one for too long. If Alma finds out...", she trailed off and I hissed.**

_**"You forget your place Quinn! I'm well aware of what I'm capable of and what laws that stupid woman has written! Do not bring up my abuela again! In fact forget I called all together!", I snapped.**_

**"Wait San.. I shouldn't have brought her up just list-", her voice was silenced by a swipe of my thumb as I ended the call.**

_**"Stupid vindictive witch", I sneered as I pocketed my phone and marched out to Brittany in the hall.**_

We walked together in silence but apparently my mood was more tangible then I thought.

Brittany picks up on my now sour mood, but I just ignore her questioning gaze. I'm brought out of my brooding when my acute hearing picks up Brittany's minuscule stomach growl. It was so small she probably didn't even hear it herself but I did and I suddenly remembered the food I made earlier.  
_**  
**__**"I'm assuming your hungry", I say softly.**_

She looks confused at my sudden mood change, and I feel guilty for that.

"_**Yeah I guess", she answers.**_

_**"Well I spent all morning trying to figure out what humans ate since I am not an expert", I said offhandedly.**_

I can literally hear the irritation in her voice when she quips, _**"What you don't eat now?".**__**  
**_  
I know my moods were frustrating her but I couldn't help but get defensive. I ended up glancing back at her with a raised brow, and crossed arms. My fiery attitude made itself know as I snapped right back.

_**"Well obviously I do, I remember having quite the lunch like fifteen minutes ago in the shower, it was incredibly messy. I'm pretty sure you can't live off what I eat but you can always give it a try".**_

I shot her a lecherous smile, and she blushes. She looks away from me and down at her feet as I chuckle.

_**"That's what I thought so... as I was saying, I did some research and made this", I trailed off as I open the door to a dining room area with a kitchen.**_

She gazes at the room and food in awe.

_**"Um thanks", she stumbles.**_

I motion her inside and walk her over to her seat and sit her down. I push her chair in, put a napkin on her lap, pick up her fork and knife, and begin to cut things up and offer it to her.

_**"Uh... You don't have to-", she tries to say but I level her with a pointed stare.**_

Her voice dies when she see the heated look directed towards her.

_'I will make it up too her for being so bipolar', I think as I give her looks to stop her protests._

Sighing in defeat she opens her mouth and lets me put some food in. By the delighted look on her face as she chews the food I know I did a good job. I keep feeding her, only stopping in between some bites to hand her some water to wash her food down. After a few more minutes of eating she says she's full and I hold her hand while walking in the hallway. Brittany eyes me warily as we walk but when I give her a disarming smile I see her lips twitch at the corners. That makes me grin.

_**"I want to show you something", I say and she looks curious.**_

All the way down the hall, there's a spiraling staircase. I make her follow me up and we reach another hallway. I open the first door and hear Brittany gasp.

_**"I come up here to escape the world sometimes", I mumble honestly but she's looking around in too much awe to hear my embarrassing confession.**_

In the room the windows are made with colored glass so the sunlight bounces off them and illuminates the room in a cyclone of different patterns and colors. I sit down on the soft carpet and drag Brittany on my lap as she looks around.

_**"Its beautiful", she murmurs.**_

I bury my face in her neck and nip at her flesh. I'm still a bit hungry.

_**"You're beautiful", I state as my hands knead her thighs.**_

_'Slow Santana. Go slow... She's a diamond remember she must be cherished', I try to tell myself_

She turns her head to look at me and my will snaps; I'm kissing her again. The hunger I feel is aching but I'm determined to be slow with her. She likes soft, so I'll try to be soft. I lay her down and press her front flat against the carpet as I grind into her backside. I lean on my elbows not to crush her with my weight. She moans and I slip my hands underneath us, into her shorts, and past her panties. My free hand entwines with her left hand, then I'm thrusting two fingers into her core and I'm dry humping the hell out of her ass. She moans louder and I pant in her ear as I start thrusting into her softly. She's groaning and meeting my thrusts with her own.

_**"Faster please...", she moans.**_

_'That I can do', I think as I speed up._

The need for her to be pleased overwhelms me. It's so strong that I inwardly panic because I notice I'd do anything for her.

**Anything**...

_'Crap I'm in trouble...'_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you reviewers! I update as quick as I can because I'm such a people pleaser and you ask nicely… *coughcough**_**threatened**_**coughcough* lol but anyways… Thanks for the comments it tells me I'm doing things right since I'm really trying to make sure this story flows smoothly so pacing it is my objective. This chapter is really about character development, and bringing in new people into Brittany's weird friend circle. It's time for Brittany's great attempt at escape! ;) Though I must warn you of the gigantic cliff hanger. It wasn't on purpose, just happened... Ohh and things are about to get real in next chapter, its in Santana's POV. Onwards… song of the chapter is 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence + The Machine.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created. This is Rated M for language, violence, angst, angst, angst, and a lot of lady sexy times, but there is an epic Plot! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 5** _Never Let Me Go__  
_

**:Flash Back:****  
****  
****"Faster please...", she moans.**

**'That I can do', I think as I speed up.**

**The need for her to be pleased overwhelms me. It's so strong that I inwardly panic because I think I'd do anything for her.**

_**Anything...**_

**'I'm in trouble'.****  
****  
****:Flash Back End:**

**Brittany:**

I'm disorientated when I wake up. There's an assortment of colors surrounding my vision and my back is as stiff as an ironing board. A thin blanket lays draped across my bare hips and my brain instantly kicks into gear.

bare hips...

As in naked...

_'Why am I half naked', I think to myself as I sit up._

I blink my sleepy eyes and try to recall how I got myself to this state of dress.

A pair of brown eyes glowing hazel, red lips, tan skin, and hot caresses fill my vision in flashes and I groan.

_'I shouldn't have let her do that... She's sick and inhuman... literally', I scolded myself._

**Liar.**

My thoughts sing songed and I gritted my teeth.  
_  
__'She wants me only for my body and soon I'll be dead', I argued._

**She said it already that she doesn't want you dead, she fed you, did her mumbo jumbo to get your energy back, and most importantly if you haven't noticed she hasn't been rough, demanding, or touched you without your consent...**

My mind rationalized and I just shook my head frustrated. I was really confused even more than when I tried to read recipes or do math. My mind was torn between the reasonable dislike of my captor and the quickly developing feelings I was gaining.

_'I should hate her but I don't, and in some way I do want her but that's weird because she's not human and also she's my kidnapper... I can't say rapist technically now can I? I think I like her... Arghh! this is confusing..', I let out an angry huff._

Before I can further my frustration, I hear voices in a heated argument getting closer.

_**"Really Santana I tolerate your appetite, but do you really have to play with your food?", a women sneered.**_

_'I hope she's not referring to me because I just psyched myself into thinking I wasn't just food supply', I scowl._

_**Santana hissed, "Well get the fuck out of my house mami. No one asked for you to visit".**_

I smirked at that.

_**"Really nina so vulgar, what would your abuela think if she found out about what you were continuing to do. You know you have the ability too get her-"**_

_**"I KNOW VERY WELL MOM!", I heard Santana shout and I flinched.**_

I tried to cover my ears because I knew I wasn't supposed to be hearing this.  
**  
**_**"What you are doing is forbidden!", the women shouted right back.**_

_'Ugh I can hear everything!', I think sullenly then gasp at a another thought. 'Damn it! that means all those years I've told Bryce to cover his ears he's heard all my dirty secrets... double damn'._

_**"Let's not pretend that the reason this really irks you so much mami is because it reminds you about what you selfishly let happen to mi hermano pequeño de bebé", Santana snapped angrily in Spanish and for once I was really glad I failed Spanish class.**_

All I could translate from that sentence was _brother _before there was a loud resounding slap that echoed throughout the walls. I winced in sympathy for whoever was the victim to that and I tried to hide in my sheets. Soon I heard a flurry of mixed english and spanish spat.

_**"Medio hermano Santana! Fue un sucio halfbreed. Do not claim that filth! my mother warned us all of the consequences of having a halfling but your father was a dirty cheater and thought he could surpass the law. Your father condemned Anthony, not me", Santana's mother growled and I really tried to block out there conversation.**_  
_  
__'Brother? Anthony? Halfling...', those three things swarmed my thoughts._

The room was quiet for a long time, then suddenly a red cheeked Santana was storming into the room. Once she noticed I was awake she marched over to me with an unreadable expression, stood me up, and took my arm to lead me downstairs. I was still nude from the waist down so I tried to stretch my shirt down.

My brow crinkled in confusion as I turned to Santana, who refused to make eye contact with me. I frowned at the mark marring her face and aimed my glare at her perpetrator as we passed. My eyes made contact with a tall brunette with dark eyes that stared endlessly into my soul. I felt goosebumps rise on the back of my arms just by staring at her empty black orbs.  
_  
__'Ugh heebie jeebies', I shivered trying to will myself to look away. After much effort I succeeded._

She was the splitting image of Santana except for the slight signs of ageing around her eyes. I felt something prod my mind and my eyes flickered back to Santana's mother. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful and I felt like crumpling to my knees before her. Oxygen wasn't getting to my lungs and my knees began to buckle, but right when I thought I might fall, Santana turned my face towards her. I was breathing a bit harsh but as soon as I looked into Santana's gaze I started calming down. Santana faced the woman and glared but the woman continued to look in my direction and spoke again.

_**"Hmmm I must say honey, she's an intriguing specimen. I've never had a human try so hard not to get possessed. Mmm but really, get rid of it before Alma does", she quipped and I squeaked.**_

_'What ? I don't want to be gotten rid of... That usually means getting killed off in movies', I thought looking between the two completely horrified._

Santana growled deep in her throat and I was a bit startled by it. Santana's mother I'm assuming gave a sad smile in Santana's direction and turned to leave.  
_**  
**__**"I guess you'll just have to learn like your father again", she spoke cryptically while walking away.**_

Santana's jaw was tense and she gripped my arm in a vice grip. I frowned.  
**  
**_**"What the hell just happened", I demanded but Santana never replied like she usually did.**_

_'Now this Santana, this version of her I had no feelings for except mild irritation'._

She dropped me off in the bedroom I woke up in the first day of my captivity. There was a couch and television put in the room that wasn't there before.  
_**  
**__**"Watch some tv I have to go do something in town, don't leave this room", Santana ordered.**_

I narrowed my eyes, there was always something in me that hated being told what to do. My mom says its because I'm rebellious but my dad just said I was a free spirit.

I nearly made a retort when I realized the sliver of opportunity in her statement.  
_**  
**__**"But can't I just go with you", I tried to be sly.**_  
_  
__'Yea we had actual consensual sex... Shes being nice, well not now... but she has, and I like her sweet lady kisses but I'm still a hostage, and she's being a total ass hat right now. Plus her mom wants me gone as in D. E. A. D. so I'm pretty sure I just stepped in something I cant handle... I need to leave, I miss my parents and brother', I thought bitterly._

Santana burst my little thought bubble though, with her rejection.  
_**  
**__**"Brittany I can't let you go out", she said looking away.**_

I narrowed my eyes in her direction. _'You suck gobstoppers! Ughhhh so irritated...', I huffed.__  
_  
Finally looking up at me I saw the worry etched in her chocolate brown eyes.  
_**  
**__**"Please just stay", she pleaded.**_

I felt my irritation disappear because really how could I stay mad when she looked at me in that way. I pouted at how easily I was giving in.

Nodding my head non-the-less I realized I really had no chose in the matter, though that didn't stop my retort.

_**"I wouldn't run, that would be stupid and futile... Blondes never make it in horror movies. Besides I think I'm way safer with you anyways", I murmured.**_

Santana grinned at me and kissed me softly. I blinked in surprise because I wasn't expecting it but I melted by how gentle it was. She licked my bottom lip for permission to enter but I refused because I cant let her think we can just kiss and make up so easily every time  
_  
__'Ugh I make it sound like we're dating', I think to myself._

I'm not mad but I still don't give her permission either. Santana smiles wickedly into the kiss and slips her hand into the waistband of my jeans and panties quickly. I grab her wrist but she is already stroking me before I can stop her. I groan and her tongue slips into my mouth. She walks me backwards till the back of my legs hit the bed and we fall backwards onto it. She breaks the kiss and looms over me. Her usual brown chocolate eyes gleam hazel. She licks her lips hungrily and I close my eyes as I wait to be ravished like the food source I was. She pauses for a few moments, then I feel her caress my cheek. I open my eyes to see her eyes closed. She breathes in and out to calm herself and when she opens her eyes again, they are back to chocolate brown. She sighs and climbs off me.

I blink in astonishment.

_**"You're probably still tired", she rattles off and I just furrow my brow.**_

_**"Okay", I mumble very confused but she hears me nonetheless.**_

_**"Stay in here...okay? My mom... she'll try to attract you. It's sort of our thing as a succubi... so stay, and if she comes in here don't look into her eyes?", she sounded as if she were pleading again.**_

I was still speechless that she didn't just maul me a couple seconds ago, but I promise that I would stay. She smiles and goes out the door.

_'Whats her issue', I wondered and laid sprawled on the bed._

_**"I guess I'll take a nap since I was rudely awakened this morning", I joked to myself aloud.**_

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake up, its by someone else's will because my brain wasn't listening to me. There's a sweet smell in the air that I can't help but inhale. My body is moving on its own accord; making me get up, open the door, walk down the corridor, stumble inside Santana's music studio, walk to the back, and stop in front of a Santana's hazel eyed mother.  
_**  
**__**"Hello", she greeted me with a sickly sweet voice.**_

My mind drifts from being a useless heap of clouds to absolute clarity. I nod my head in acknowledgment when I get my bearings, but I can't stick on a thought process for long.  
_**  
**__**"Why are you all cooped up in Santana's room I was sure she'd definitely get rid of you after our little discussion ?", she sounded mildly curious.**_

I could feel her prodding my mind, violating my privacy by looking into my thoughts. This wasn't at all like Santana. When Santana saw my thoughts it felt like a nice caress whereas her mother viciously tried to pierce into my mindset to make room for hers. I knew I couldn't trust her, so I kept my mouth shut, and tried to block out my thoughts. Santana did directly tell me to stay away from her mother and keep my eyes averted.

The woman smiled at my resistance.

_**"Smart little cookie you are. I'm Maribel Lopez", she brought out her hand to shake.**_

_**"Brittany...", I murmured shaking her hand with my eyes downcast.**_

_**"So how long has my daughter had you cooped up in the house. I swear she's so possessive sometimes", she shook her head exasperatedly.**_

I just stared passed her with a blank expression. Something just told me this was a ploy.

_**"How bout we go outside", she offered.**_

_**I frowned, "I can't. Santana said stay in the room".**_

My eyes flickered towards hers on it's own volition and I tried to look away but the most beautiful golden eyes kept my gaze locked. They swirled with malicious intent that I couldn't seem to comprehend because my mind kept going mush.

_**"You already broke that rule so why not break another, while your at it", she spoke logically but I was still unsure.**_

_**"Come on Brittany before my big bad nina comes back", she taunted her eyes glowing eerily.**_

My mind went hazy and it felt like everything she was saying was just so right, so I felt myself nodding and following her to the back. She opened the door with her key and slapped her head.

_**"Oh darn I forgot my purse. Hold on Brittany", she turned and left with a smirk on her face that I didn't understand.**_

She left me with the door open.  
**  
****'Run', a thought popped into my head that wasn't my own.**  
_  
__'Nope Santana said to stay inside', I chided myself mentally._

**'Come on she abducted you! This is your chance!', the voice in my mind urged and I still shook my head to decline.**

I heard something akin to a growl in my mind and suddenly the hazy feeling came back full force and clouded my mind and judgment. I was no longer in control of my movements.

**'Run away and don't look back', the voice commanded and nothing could stop me from running into the garage and sprinting out the opening.**

It was like somebody else was pushing my body, and no matter how hard I screamed for my legs to stop I couldn't.

I ran for hours not knowing where to go and I was paranoid that Santana would pop out of nowhere to bring me back with her. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath, the urge to obey the voice was gone once I got to certain point of the city. I was in some sort of shady neighborhood and read the gritty sign to my left that said **"Welcome to Lima Heights Adjacent"**. The bottom of the city landmark was spray painted. The words **"Lords of DogTown"**was written in bold graffiti letters. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

_'God I'm all the way on the opposite side of the tracks', I groaned inwardly._

I saw a beat up park just ahead and made my way to it. I sat on the bench and just groaned out loud because of my luck. I had no money to use a pay phone, I was to scared to ask any resident for help because they all just look so shady, and no I'm not being prejudice or anything. This whole environment just gave off bad vibes. Seriously, I think I saw a broken syringe and a baggy of weed a couple steps ago in the dying grass.

_'At least things can't get any worse', I thought then cursed.__'Fuck why'd I say that, now of course things are going to get super duper worse just because I said that', I thought bitterly at the sky._

The sun was blazing and it started to make me feel weird internally. I'm not alarmed because since I could remember I was never a sun person. There was no hiding from the sun though so I just resigned myself to incinerate in the sun. I laid flat on the bench and pointed my finger at the sky.

_**"I know you're going to make things worse just to spite me God! So what are waiting for!?", I yelled angrily not even caring if he decided to strike me down for my insolence.**_

_**"Are you tripping or something around that general reference?", I heard a voice to my left and I turned to it.**_

A very, and I mean very short but cute brunette looked down at me. The sun was sorta in my eyes so shielded them like a visor only letting me see her nose.

_**"Fruit loops", I said out loud and the girl frowned.**_

_'Man she's going to think I'm crazy but her nose just reminded me of Toucan Sam', I thought so I tried to clarify._

_**"Sorry the sun is messing with me, it always makes me feel weird and I'm just really lost", I decided to say since saying **"Your nose is huge"** is rude I thought as I sat up.**_

She looked at me curiously.

_**"It's okay, you know the sun overheats the body and causes delusions to the mind. That's why in deserts people see mirages", she explains and I don't know why I smile but I do.**_

What she said made no sense to me but she was being nice, so I didn't mind her over explanation that I never asked for. I patted my seat for her to sit, which she gladly took.

_**"You know what", she cocked her head to the side. **_

_**"You look familiar".**_

_**"Oh probably from tv, I'm on the cheerios. We're like the best cheerleading squad in the region. I'm Brittany S. Pierce", I introduce myself.**_

Her eyes widens.  
_**  
**__**"Oh my God! Now I know why you look so familiar you were on the news! I thought they said you were missing?! Were you kidnapped and just broke free?! Or worse taken advantage of... you are here roaming around Lima Heights Adjacent!", she screeched alarmed.**_

I opened my mouth to confirm her fears but realized they'd most likely arrest Santana. I didn't want that... Yea she kidnapped me but she was nice most times and fed me and if I really wanted her to stop touching me I could have said so...

So I decided to play my routine dumb blonde card.

_**"No I went to a friends party and he was super sleazy so I tried to make my way back home but I'm pretty bad with directions and recipes so I got lost-"**_

_**"Whose your friend sis?", a deep voice asked and I saw a light skinned tall boy walking up to us.**_

The brunette turns to who I'm guessing is her brother, and I recognize him from the football team.

_**"Yea sorry Matt, I know I was supposed to meet you up the road but I saw this girl hear screaming at the sky and I was hoping she wasn't overdosing on any illegal substance", she explained much to my embarrassment.**_

Matt's nose flared when he gazed at me, and I subtly sniffed myself. I smelled fine so I was a bit confused but he just continued to stare at me with this type of knowing look that made me sort of nervous.

_'He probably remembers me from school', I groaned._

_**"Are you tripping? Because then I'm taking you to the hospital. You should really take better care of yourself Brittany. Is this why you've been missing?", Matt rolled on with the questions as if he was my own brother.**_

_'Ugh definitely remembers me', I think to myself as he berates me._

I feel scolded and so I pout, but I remember my fake little story.

_**"No... I got lost at a party and I left my phone and I don't remember where I live so I crashed at Santana's house but she doesn't own a phone either", I stated with a straight face.**_

I think the brunette believed me because she nodded her head sympathetically; whereas Matt frowned.

_**"Santana ? yea I know her. She's not really up too par with technology, but really enjoys her food though...Are you sure you are okay?", I asked as he stared at me intently.**__**  
**_  
What I said next wasn't a lie so it slipped from my lips easily_**, "I'm fine. I just really want to go home".**_

_**"Well I can help, I'll just look you up on the Internet... Oh! how rude of me! I'm Rachel Berry and that's my adopted brother Matt, but you probably already know him from the football team and Glee", she introduced as she pulled out her phone and looked me up.**_

Matt was still staring at me intently as if there was something on me, so I self consciously wiped my face. That must've caught his attention because he blinked and looked away much to my comfort.  
_**  
**__**"So what are you guys doing here?", I asked to break the weird silence.**_

_**"Oh I was picking something up from a friends house", Matt answers easily**_** while Rachel scoffs.**  
_**  
**__**"He means his gang leader", she mutters to me and I look shocked.**_

Matt's eyes twitch and he snorts as if he's heard Rachel, but that couldn't be possible so I just shrug it off.

_**"Okay! here it is-"**_

Someone shoves into Rachel and her phone falls harshly onto the cement. She stumbles into me but I catch her by her waist.

_**"Give me all your money!", the hooded man yells as he aims a gun at us. His body is shaking, and its not from anxiety. More like from drugs.**_

_**"Woah calm down... Here", Matt quickly stands in front of us and gives his wallet.**_

_**"You to girls", he points the gun towards us.**_

_**"They don't have anything", Matt snips protectively.**_

_**"Well then they're no use to me", he shoots the gun twice but Matt pushes us back and the bullets don't hit us but go into his chest and stomach.**_

Matt sinks to the floor, and Rachel aims to catch him as she drops to her knees.

_**"Nooooo!", she screams.**_

I bend to help with Matt but the man is holding the gun to my temple.

_**"Stand up!", the man orders.**_

I glare defiantly, tears streaming down my face. I'm not going down without a fight.

_**"No...", I hiss.**_

_**"Alright then bitch", he cocks back the gun and heads to pull the trigger.**_

I close my eyes. Not hearing or seeing the figure behind me.

_**"No...Stop", a calm voice from behind sounds.**_

I turn and see Santana's eyes gleaming eerily. The man is staring transfixed into Santana's eyes and he oddly stops his finger from pulling the trigger.

_**"Now put the gun to your head", Santana speaks calmly though her eyes storm furiously.**_

The man does as he's told and my eyes widen at what's about to happen.

_**"No no no wait Santana-", I try but it's to late.**_

_**"Pull the trigger", she says sweetly.**_

The man smiles and pulls the trigger. Ending himself without a thought.

***BANG!***

The man makes a solid thump sound when he hits the floor. Santana kneels down in front of me, her eyes are strangely back to normal. She looks unaffected about what just happened. I'm so shaken up I forget Rachel is behind me.

_**"Now explain to me how and why your outside Brittany. Didn't I specifically tell you stay", Santana sighs.**_

I'm speechless, I'm on the precipice of going insane. I'm horrified and relieved all in one that I'm just struck silent.

_**"Wait a second you're that Santana", Rachel says with a furrow of her brow.**_

Santana looks away from me and regards Rachel in curiosity. She takes a deep inhale, her nostrils flaring much like Matt's, then recognition hits her.

_**"Oh... this is just to good", Santana smirks deviously.**_

_**"How did you do that?", Rachel questions about the dead man a foot away from us.**_

_**"Well Rachel I don't know what you're talking about, didn't you see him act all crazy then shoot himself", Santana asks hypnotically.**_

Rachel shakes her head no but after some more staring into Santana's unblinking gaze she agrees.

_"That's good and wasn't it so horrific you just had to faint?", Santana asks sweetly._

Rachel nods slowly then falls limp to Matt's side. I don't know how much time passes by before I'm ready to talk but when my mouth opens to speak or maybe even cry, Matt abruptly sits up and glares at Santana.

_**"How the fuck and why the fuck do you know my sister!", Matt growls.**_

Santana eyes Rachel's supposed _dead _brother with disgust.

_**"None of your business dog breath", Santana sneers.**_

_**"You know each other!?...", I look between the two.**_

This concludes Day five...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Matt is definitely something... I hope this chapter clears up certain things. But I'm pretty sure more questions are going to arrive after this; my plot is making itself known subtly xD Any who... yes poor Brittany is back to square one but one more chapter and shes home free ;) plus Quinn makes her grand appearance next chapter, and with her own little segment in her POV to boot, so that's promising. Ughh I'm almost tempted to post the new chapter tonight just to read everyone's reactions 'But must restrain myself' x) Song of the chapter is **_**'Chemistry Of A Car Crash' by Shiny Toy Guns.**_

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created and Gage! Gage is all mine =) This is Rated M for language, violence, and angst, but there is an epic Plot! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 5b** _Chemistry Of A Car Crash_

**Santana:**

When I heard heels clicking their way upstairs I couldn't suppress my growl. I unwrapped my arms from Brittany's sleeping form and quietly got up. As soon as I opened the door the sadistic woman I'm forced to call mother was standing there.

_**"What can I do for you ?", I sized her up.**_

_**"Santana your father is being put in a very bad situation because of your... pet back there, I just want to see who is worth all the trouble", she tried to get pass but I blocked the door.**_

_**"How am I getting him in trouble, she's just a human", I hissed not liking the amusement in my mothers eyes. **_

_**"Yes a human that you know very well isn't supposed to be breathing after you've had you're snack. People are looking for her and we just got a call from a department head saying you were the last to see her", she growls.**_

I aim to speak but she raises a hand.

_**"I took care of it already nina, do you really think I want Alma finding out about this!", she explained.**_

_**"So I'll deal with whoever when the time comes", I roll my eyes.**_

_**"Really Santana I tolerate your appetite, but do you really have to play with your food?", the women sneered.**_

My temper got the best of me and I hissed.

_**"Well get the fuck out of my house mami. No one asked for you to visit", I snapped peevishly.**_

_**"Really nina so vulgar, what would your abuela think if she found out about what you were continuing to do. You know you have the ability too get her-"**_

_**"I KNOW VERY WELL MOM!", I shouted cutting her off.**__'_

_I'm so tired of everyone trying to tell me about my stupid fail safe. I know I can get a girl pregnant damn it! The first thing my grandma ever told me when I was smart enough was __"Nina play with your food too many times and you'll give it new life, and if it's not one of us I'll take it away' and that was when I was four, my abuela threatened me at four', I thought bitterly._

_**"What you are doing is forbidden!", my mom shouted right back.**_

I threw her a malicious glare.

_**"Let's not pretend that the reason this really irks you so much mami is because it reminds you about what you selfishly let happen to mi hermano pequeño de bebé", I snapped angrily, but my eyes widened instantly.**_

My moms eyes glinted with pure contempt before she slapped me. My face turned to the side with the force of the blow. I felt my inner demon rage and my eyes burned.

_'Snixx calm down', I thought as the urge to kill fogged my senses._

My mom scoffed at me.

_**"Medio hermano Santana! Fue un sucio halfbreed. Do not claim that filth! my mother warned us all of the consequences of having a halfling but your father was a dirty cheater and thought he could surpass the law. Your father condemned Anthony, not me", my mom growled.**_

Ignoring her words I tried to breathe evenly. Whilst doing this, my senses picked up the steady rhythm of Brittany's heart. My body went numb and everything around me cancelled out. It was just me and the solid thuds of the organ keeping Brittany alive. My anger was in check and I didn't feel Snixx waiting to ravage and kill so I breathed a sigh. I looked back at my mom with a pointed look that screamed **"Get the fuck out"**but she again just scoffed.

A memory of my mother standing idly by while my abuela murdered Anthony flashed in my mind and I clenched my jaw. I couldn't stand being in my mothers presence any longer so I turned abruptly, and went into the room where I left Brittany.

She was no longer asleep. I wondered how long she'd been up but I dismissed the thought because I wasn't much in the mood. I walked over to Brittany and stood her up to her feet.

_'Why'd I bring up Anthony...', I thought woefully._

I take Brittany's arm, and lead her downstairs. She's looking towards me with confusion written all over her face, but I refuse to make eye contact. She notices the mark on my face and aims her blue gaze onto my mother in a harsh stare.

A part of me is smug that Brittany is upset for me but the other part is alarmed because she's staring bravely into the gaze of the first succubi. As we pass, my mom fixes her amused sights onto Brittany and I feel a sense of dread. Her piercing hazel eyes rips into Brittany's and I know shes about to viciously delve into Brittany's mind.

When the blonde at my side doesn't instantly crumple from my moms prodding I'm shocked. My mothers probing was relentless so I felt a little sense of pride for Brittany.

'_That's right little diamond, stay strong', I cheer._

My mom was amused, and she aimed to push harder into Brittany's mind. When she did the blonde beside me reacted like a normal human would. Her heart rate went up and she wobbled on her feet. I intervened before Brittany could have a full on panic attack.

I turned her face towards me to calm her down and glared at my mom for using her allure on Brittany. My mom smirked evilly.

_**"Hmm I must say honey, she's an intriguing specimen. I've never had a human try so hard not to get possessed. Mmm but really, get rid of it before Alma does", she threatened and I hear Brittany's faint sounds of protest.**_

I growled deep in my throat making Brittany jump but shrugged it off. My mom stared into my eyes with some unknown emotion and I blinked in confusion.  
_**  
**__**"I guess you'll just have to learn like your father again", she spoke cryptically while walking away.**_

I tensed my jaw and gripped Brittany's arm in a vice grip. The blonde looked at my hand on her and frowned.  
_**  
**__**"What the hell just happened", she demanded but I couldn't answer her.**__**  
**_  
My mind was going through a whirlwind of emotions. After a silent walk in the hallway I finally decide that I need to get some air.

I drop Brittany off to our room, and I can tell shes more than put off by my mood. Also I see irritation growing in her movements and voice. She asks if she can come with me but I don't trust her to go outside.

Its not that I didn't trust her at all... I just didn't want my mom to pull the same move she did eight years ago. I wasn't in the mood for taking chances right now, especially not with Brittany. I tried hard to convey with my eyes that I was just looking out for her when I said **"Please just stay inside"**, but she was still upset. I opted to get her mind off her rising irritation with me with a kiss, but it doesn't work at first. She tries not to kiss me back but eventually she melts into me and I smile. As I kiss her, I feel a deep unsatisfied hunger crawl up on me and I almost ravish her to death but when I look at her clenched eyes and defeated posture, I freeze.

_'She's not just food. Remember she's a cherished diamond', my mind growls at me and I close my eyes to calm down._

She looks at me confused, and trust me I feel so too, so I sigh and climb off her body.

_**"Stay in here...okay? My mom... she'll try to attract you. So stay okay ?", I try not to sound like I'm pleading but in actuality I was.**_

She promised that she would stay and I couldn't help but smile as I went out the door. My mind was more at ease, but I still needed to get these depressing memories that always accompanied my mother clear from my head.

I drove my Camaro over some tracks and into the neighborhood called Lima Heights Adjacent. I stopped and parked in front of the only two-story house on the block.

As soon as I stepped out of my car, two muscular teens walked towards me. The first one was tall and had a mohawk, he wore a leather bikers jacket and aviator shades. The other was a blonde with green eyes. The mohawk haired one loomed over me, with a cocky smile as he took off his shades.

_**"Hey, soul sucking nymph", he acknowledged.**_

_**"Mutt, I know its hard for you to comprehend because of your peanut sized dog brain, but I implore you, I am not a wimpy nymph", I stated coolly. Enjoying the anger that flared into his eyes.**_

_**"Santana what are you here for?", the blonde asked.**_

_**"Sam I need to see your father", I say while walking pass him into the house. He follows suit.**_

The inside of the house looked primal. The walls were stone marble and were painted a rock colored gray. Furs and pillows laid about everywhere. The lights were dimly lit and from what I could see; groups of teens and adults were paired off in separate sections. They all looked curiously at me and the two teens to my sides.

We walked up to a man no older then thirty. His eyes blind but senses sharp as a knife. He sat on a throne lazily with a woman whose eyes bore into mine like needles.  
_**  
**__**"Father. Mother", Sam knelt respectfully, bowing his head.**_

Me not being the respectful type did not kneel or grovel at his feet, causing gasps to be heard all around. The man on the throne looked amused.

_**"Gage where did my abuela have you put the halflings bodies?", I questioned flatly.**_

_**"Well hello to you too little princess how is your father these days ?", the man asked properly.**_

_**"Gage...", I growled.**__**"Oh you are just like your mother, so snippy. But to answer your demand little princess, she had me dispose of them... why?", he asked smoothly.**_

_**"That is none of your concern dog! Where did she order to do with the bodies", I grouched but the man just huffed.**_

_**"Come now princess there is really no need for insults in my own den. You'll rile up the pups", he indicated the visibly angry teens on there feet ready to shift.**_  
_**  
**__**"I'd slaughter every last one of your wolves Gage, even her", I pointed to the annoyed blonde at his side. "Don't test me".**_

Gage stood from his throne and I straightened myself, ready for anything. He simply laughed kissing the blondes head.

_**"Come princess", he ushers.**_

The blonde woman stood in protest.

_**"Gage you can't be serious she's-" **_

_**"Sue be calm", he placated his mate and I rolled my eyes at the duo as a loving look was passed.**__**  
**__  
__'Pathetic', I thought._

**_'_You're one to talk'**_, Snixx sing songed and I nearly growled outwardly._

I ignored my own thoughts and followed the blind man.

Gage brought me to the back of his large house and it took every minuscule muscle in my body to stop the gasp that was going to escape me. In front of me was a large grave site.

_**"We are of Native American decent, we believe in burying the dead, not disposing of them... Anthony's marker is up ahead", Gage states and I stare at him wide eyed.**_

_**"How'd you know who I was looking for?", I questioned suspiciously.**_

_**"Your father snuck in years ago or well at least tried too, but yeah... you can't really sneak up on a werewolf with our unparalleled sense of smell. And sorry to say but wearing wolfs bane to mask your scent is a myth because when we smell it just tells us that someone is sneaking around up to no good... but anyway I smelled his scent and went out to confront him but then I saw him knelt over a small grave marker. He sighed out the name '**_**Anthony'**_** and I just watched on perplexed as he shed a lone tear. I thought incubi were murderous and incapable of feeling so I was shocked. When he left I decided to do him a favour and claw the boys name into the stone but the next time he snuck in and saw the name he looked so furious and left. He never came back since", Gage explained.**_

Those nights when my father was home flashed through my memory. One night he did smell an awful lot like he was thrown in a vat of wolfs bane, and the next night he didn't come home at all. He went into a club and killed four humans in an angry haze.

Thinking about humans brought me back to Brittany and I felt compelled to ask Gage a question but I couldn't trust him. He was blind so I wouldn't be able to possess him.

The thought of possessing him mentally passed through my mind fleetingly before I shook my head.

Trying to possess someone mentally was crossing a line of moral code to me. It had a lot of down sides to it, For an example: a succubi had to force their way through the persons psych and forcibly make their brainwaves heed their thoughts. If a succubi does it consistently then the victim eventually goes insane and dies unwarrantedly because they won't be able to process their own thoughts from the succubi. My mom did that all the time with no single fuck given for the humans. I personally just couldn't royally fuck someone over like that no matter how evil I am.

_'I know it's crazy, I have morals and I kill people when I'm feeling a bit peckish, but whatever I have them', I thought grimly._

Gage turns to leave abruptly.

_**"Thanks for the visit but please take care to not antagonize the pups any further on your way out... and never threaten my pack or mate again", he said politely but with a hint of warning.**_

_**"Hn...", I snorted.**_

Gage shook his head then went inside. I always liked his ballsy attitude. He never backed down to anyone not even my abuela.

I walked past the many graves of the half breeds that were murdered by the hands of my abuela. I got to a small grave marker that Gage pointed too and saw the name _'Anthony'_engraved sloppily into the stone.

A part of me was slightly peeved of the bad calligraphy but I instantly quelled my anger. An old wound in my heart opened when I thought of Anthony.

_'This was my fault', I thought remorsefully as I touched the stone._

Flashes of the worst year of my life came to the fore front of my mind and I nearly sobbed.

The night my father told me I had a brother; for the first time something other than killing, made me so happy. It was rough being the child prodigy to a new line of species, so I took to some very bad habits. It was just an outlet for all my frustration mind you, but when my dad gave me the news of Anthony I was just ecstatic. I no longer would feel so much pressure from my abuela.

My mom and I were next in line to be an elder; which was basically century year old farts sitting on their asses telling the younger generation what to do and not to do. My abuela was head bitch and was stern and harsh, she made the volturi seem like the nicest people on earth. So I wasn't to thrilled on having to be around her for the eternity of my unnatural life, but anyways… because of duties my mom always traveled and left my father to his own devices.

My dad is an incubus, and being that comes with an everyday hassle. Incubi are generally very intelligent yet less controlled and more in tune with their demonic nature, hence my evil little friend Snixx. Incubi are not monogamous but then again neither are succubi yet they attract each other like magnets, so it was no surprise when my parents hooked up. My mom could help her urges so she was faithful whereas my dad had some hiccups through the years but it was his nature so no one ever judged. Though this time when my mom left again for some missionary type business my dad kept fooling around with a human in secret and got her pregnant. My father was a lot of things but he couldn't kill a woman baring his child so he tried to keep it a secret.

I was eight or nine, and as a succubus I was very perceptive, so I quickly caught that there was something up with my dad when he began acting differently for some months. One day I just up and asked him what was going on and he looked me in the eye and whispered _"You have a little hermano named Anthony mija"_, and his eyes sparkled with joy. I didn't know how to keep a secret, or that it was a secret for that matter so I stupidly told my mother, who told my abuela. Now my abuela was not happy at all, she was furious. In fact she was so angry that she came two weeks later and snapped my brother and the human woman's neck right there where I stood to see. My mom watched on with a indescribable expression. She never objected or protested they way my father did that day, not once...

_**"Let this be a lesson to you nina", my abuela stated as she patted my shoulder.**_

I was paralyzed, and from then on, I never cared for a life ever again.

I shook my head out of my depressing thoughts when I heard my phone go off.  
_**  
**__**"Hello?...What do you mean SHE'S GONE!?... What did you do!?... Right you never do anything mami!", I hang up the phone seething.**_

I turn to leave and see that Gage has come back.

_**"Slight problem?", Gage joked.**_

_**"Don't test me right now Gage!", my eyes flashed and he chuckled getting out of my way as I bustled by.**_

_'Damn it Brittany, I told you to stay in the room!', I screamed mentally._

I walk to my car but a feeling foreign to me tugs at my senses. I feel panic yet I know it's not my own so I sit in my car perplexed. A loud sound echoes in my ears and I frown. Usually I'd ignore the sound because probably someone was getting shot again for expensive shoes, but for some reason the sound bothered me. I drive towards the sound and see a run down park. A scent floods my senses and relief and a sense of urgency fills me.

_'Brittany..', I sighed happily but blanch because I remembered the gunshots. __**'Oh shit Brittany!'**__._

I rush out of my car and follow Brittany's scent. There I see a guy pull out a gun and shoot at Brittany but it hits another guy who pushes her out the way. A shorter girl tries to catch him and they both sink down.

_'Who the fuck is that', I wonder as I quietly make my way to them._

The shorter girl screams _**"Noooo"**_as the boy lays limp. I smell a trace of wolf coming from the boy so I don't even look in his direction.

_'He'll be fine..', I roll my eyes and think,__ '__God is everyone in this rundown shit hole a bloody werewolf'._

Brittany doesn't even notice me walking towards her, neither does their attacker.

_'This is too easy', I think as my natural instinct to get my prey overwhelms me._

The guy points his gun to Brittany's head and its no longer a game. My blood boils.

_**"Alright then bitch", I hear him say as he puts his hand on the trigger.**_

_**"No...Stop", I order. My brown eyes glow hazel.**_

Brittany turns and a look of utter relief is on her face. The man obediently stops his finger from pulling the trigger.

_**"Put the gun to your head", I say coldly.**_

The man does as he's told and Brittany's eyes widen at what's about to happen, yet I don't have it in my heart to show this particular human any mercy.

_**"No no no wait Santana-", she tries but it's to late, I'm to far gone in my baser instincts.**_

_**"Pull the trigger...", I say sweetly.**_

The man smiles and pulls the trigger. Ending himself without a thought.

***BANG!***

Brittany watches, frozen as the man crumples to the floor in a heap. I kneel down in front of her effectively blocking her from the gruesome sight though I know what shes witnessed will always be in her mind. My eyes revert back to normal but they are darker because of my indignation. I'm careful not to show just how much disdain I have with the blonde before me.

Brittany looks at me with a wide eyed expression and I feel my frustration with her pour out me. Now all I want to do is comfort her and go all Lima Heights on someone else.

_**"Now explain to me how and why your outside Brittany. Didn't specifically tell you stay", I sigh. I couldn't be upset with her.**_

She stays silent. I don't know if the gruesome experience was too much for her. She looks horrified and relieved all in one.

_**"Wait a second you're that Santana", the shorter girl says to me with a furrow of her brow.**_

I look in the girls direction, wondering how the hell she knows my name. I sniff the air subtly and catch a trace of Quinn's scent clinging to the girls skin.  
_  
__'Quinn... what the hell', I think but then a memory of me getting a call from Quinn to use my kitchen for her human pet shakes me._

_'Oooooh! yea... Rachel', I think instantly._

I took a good glance at her and laughed because Rachel was a short little thing. Jokes aligned themselves together in my mind and I smirked.

_'This is who Quinn went about fucking in secret. A hobbit... gross', I laughed inwardly._

_**"Oh... this is just to good", I say deviously.**_

_**"How did you do that?", Rachel questions about the dead man a foot away from us.**_

My eyes glimmer as I look at her innocently with hazel eyes.

'_Shit Quinn wasn't joking about her human believing she's human', I thought before I prod her mind to possess her._

_**"Well Rachel I don't know what you're talking about, didn't you see him act all crazy then shoot himself", I ask hypnotically.**__**  
**_  
Rachel shakes her head no and I applaud her for her a slight resistance but after a couple more seconds she changes her answer to _'Yes'._

_**"That's good and wasn't it so horrific you just had to faint?", I ask again sweetly.**_

Rachel nods her head slowly then falls limp to the wolfs side. I don't know how much time passes by before I realize Brittany has of yet to speak. I look at her pointedly but the werewolf decides in that particular moment to spring up at that second.

'_That healed pretty fast', I thought impressed._  
_**  
**__**"How the fuck and why the fuck do you know my sister!", he growls not fully making eye contact with me.**_

_'Sister?', I ponder as I look at the now knocked out girl but still make a nasty retort._  
_**  
**__**"None of your business dog breath", I sneered.**_

_**"You know each other!?...", Brittany blanched as she looked between us.**_

Especially at me

_**"Long story, let's go", I reach hold of Brittany.**_

_**"Oh no you don't! Get away from Brittany I know what you are!", the boy gripped Brittany's wrist.**_

My eyes flash dangerously, and I growl, and he growls. The situation in all honesty was quite funny if you thought about it.  
_**  
**__**"Brittany tell that mutt to remove himself before I kill him! You know I will", I ordered.**_

The boy snarled in outrage, ready to lounge at me. I smirked in his direction practically wishing he did, but Brittany finally pipes up.

_**"Matt just let me go, this has nothing to do with you!", she shouts.**_

Matt whatever his name, looks crushed and I all but laugh at his expanse. Brittany fixes me with a frosty glare and I quiet down. He let's go of her hand looking dejected and I drag her to my car. I speed away from the scene with Brittany in my passenger seat. As soon as we go to my garage entrance to park she starts to sob. I look at her bewildered at first but I soon find myself trying to comfort her.

'_Humans are such frail creatures', I think solemnly._

I hug her to my body, and let her bury her face into the crook of my neck, as she climbs onto my lap. I kiss her softly.  
_**  
**__**"You okay ?", I murmur into her ear.**_

**'Obviously not ass hat'**, my mind snarks and I mentally yell at myself._ "Shut. Up. Snixx"._

Brittany shakes her head no and I pick her up bridal style, walking her into my house and down the hall to our bedroom. When we get inside, I lay her down with me on top, kissing her neck. I was starving but I would ignore it, this wasn't one of those times... I inhaled her scent and was content with holding her.

'_I'll fix this tomorrow', I sigh._

* * *

**Translations:**

AN: I forgot to write these lol :P Not everyone knows Spanish.

**Mi hermano pequeño de bebé – **My little baby brother

**Medio hermano Santana! Fue un sucio halfbreed – **Half brother Santana! He was a filthy halfbreed.

**Hermano – **brother

**Mija – **my daughter

**Abuela - **grandma


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: First things first, I have a treat! I'm updating twice today because I can't tomorrow, but downside I won't be able to update after that till late on Friday because of a mini trip I'm going on. On another note, oh how I adore everyone's speculations about the whole pregnancy issue, well fair warning its nothing you're going to ever dream of xD but enough spoilers for the future… Quinn is here to be the voice of reason and she knows more than shes letting on. This chapter is filled with some angst, a chunk of plot, a side of fluff, then more angst. You'll hate me for the ending because I hate me for the ending but it had to happen to build up the plot :/ The next two chapters are probably going to blow people's mind because that's what I like to do. I answer questions with more questions. Song of the chapter is **_**'James Dean & Audrey Hepburn (Acoustic Version)' by Sleeping With Sirens**_**. I highly recommend you listen to it while reading the fluff area.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, some serious mind fucking, and lots of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 6** _James Dean & Audrey Hepburn_

**:Flash back:**

**Matt snarled in outrage, ready to lounge at me. ****I smirked in his direction.**

**Brittany finally ****piped up.**

**"Matt just let me go", she stated defeated.**

**:Flash Back End:**

**Quinn:**

I was hanging up the phone when Matt fell through my closet door with Rachel securely in his hold.

_'He must've went through the wrong portal along my house, at least he didn't end up in the snake pit, I haven't feed them… that would've been dreadful , I thought before noticing his disheveled bloody clothes._

I stood up alarmed and like mist appeared in front of him. Rachel's shirt also had blood stains on it and she wasn't conscious. I turned my gaze onto him.

_**"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! IS SHE ALIVE?!", I shouted.**_

I swept Rachel out of his arms and snapped my fingers, causing Rachel to levitate horizontally. Her head dropped back limply but her chest rose and fell with her breaths. My eyes zeroed in on Matt as he finally got to his feet brushing himself off. I saw the bullet holes in his shirt and I realized it was his blood on her.

_**"Ugh really Quinn you have to really work on the whole jumping to conclusions thing... sheesh. I was shot, I protected Rache, our resident bitch princess put her to sleep", he explained and I furrowed my brow.**_

_**"Santana? Why was she all the way in LHA?", I asked curiously as I walked from the sleeping brunette.**_

I motioned my hand behind my head towards my couch and Rachel's possessed body floated towards there till she was descended neatly onto the soft cushions. With that being done I turned my focus back to a slightly worried Matt.

_**"She'll be fine, a bit disorientated but fine. Santana's allure is really potent when she wants it to be", I murmured.**_

Matt sighed before straightening.

_**"She was retrieving a girl, I would assume, I tried so hard to save her. Gage is going to be mad", he mumbled.**_

People underestimate a witches hearing because I heard his mutterings and rose an eyebrow.  
_  
__'Why would an old blind werewolf care about a human', I thought._

The wheels in my head turned wildly. Something was up.

_**"Matt what aren't you telling me?", I questioned and Matt's head flew up to look in my direction.**_

Things were not adding up. Matt had a family, yet he was adopted by Rachel's fathers coincidentally. Werewolves never typically associated with humans unless absolutely necessary, yet here was one protecting one.  
_**  
**__**"Do you like Rachel?", I demanded and his eyes blanched.**_

_**"No... shes pack, I just want to protect her!", he half shouted.**_

I got closer to him, werewolves hated being cornered. and just as I expected Matt took a step back.

_**"Protect her from what?!", I shouted and he looked at me with a snarl upon his face, noting the closing space between us.**_

_**"Quinn...", he warned but I ignored his growl.**_

_**"Protect her from what Matt!?", I demanded again.**_

He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he crumpled and he whined inhumanly like a wounded canine.  
_**  
**__**"Arghh ahhhhhhhh!", he roared as he fell onto his hands and knees, his back arching up as if he'd lounge.**_

I looked at him curiously. His head lifted and yellow pleading eyes looked into my soul before he fell on his back whimpering. His body tensed and I watched as his muscles nearly exploded from his skin but never fully pushed through the skin.  
_**  
**__**"I didn't talk alpha, I swear I didn't say anything alpha. I just thought for a second alpha... Forgive me, forgive me", Matt rolled around whining for some time before his body stopped raging war and he laid panting on his stomach.**_

Figuring it was safe and also very intrigued beyond belief to what I just witnessed, I knelt beside him.  
_**  
**__**"You've been alpha ordered not to tell me?", I picked around my questioning so I wouldn't make him inadvertently trigger his alpha orders.**_

He breathed harshly as he tried to catch his breath, his yellow eyes never faded, neither his sharp teeth.

_**"Cant...ugh... no one can know", he panted and I wiped his head that was so tensed.**_

I've been alive for a long time so I knew what I just witnessed was the fail safe to an alpha's order. If an alpha wanted something quiet his pack mates could literally never tell or even think to tell you or they'd be caught in a cycle of transforming but never getting there till they died. I should've felt bad but I was more curious than ever.  
_**  
**__**"Is Rachel not human?", I questioned eagerly and before Matt could answer he began convulsing.**_  
_  
_Though this time Matt didn't stop shuddering after some time, his cycle continued.

_'Shit!', I snapped my fingers and a spiky haired male with blind eyes appeared._

Gage growled, knowing that he was not home anymore though he couldn't see. He sniffed the air than scoffed. He padded over to Matt and stroked his pack members head to stop the cycle.  
_**  
**__**"Jesus your pathetic Matthew... Sleep", his voice boomed and pretty soon Matt was relaxed and sleeping.**_

Gage turned to me, his muscles taut and the snarl on his lips viscous.  
_**  
**__**"Lucy I don't play well with others who purposefully torture my pups. I was told you were burned alive at the stake, but here you are… what on earth could you possibly want?!", he growled.**_

I ignored his anger and sat down in a chair, making another chair appear behind him.  
_**  
**__**"Please sit Gage, we have much to discuss", I stated happily.**_

_**"Your appetite for knowledge is beyond me, child. I rather stand", he growled again.**_

I laughed before I turned serious.  
_**  
**__**"Being an alpha wolf you have the ability tell if an individual is lying or not. It's just one of those good qualities a wolf has correct? good. Well now that that's settled let's just cut the small talk shall we. What we both know is that Alma sentenced me to death because my practicing was getting out of hand... Believe me at the time I wasn't being to bright, so it was a given. And aha no objection so I'm guessing you can tell that that's true. Well onward... we also know Santana freed me so Lucy Faye Quentin did indeed die, but born in her place was Quinn Fabray", I stated to get him up to par with me.**_  
_**  
**__**"I know you deliberately planted Matt into Rachel's family for other motives. I know for sure now that Rachel isn't human, but what I don't get is why you'd hide that fact unless... there's something more so please Gage won't you just save me the trouble and tell me", I demand.**_

Gage scoffs.

_**"Quinn… or whatever you want to be called this is about something greater than you, so why don't you leave it alone for once. Knowledge is a dangerous thing", he warned but I all but grinned.**_

_**"Yes, and I do love danger but honestly Gage to be frank I can say I love Rachel so if there's something I need to know to protect her, I want to know", I stated seriously.**_

Gage's unfocused gaze fell on me for a long moment, but he stayed silent. He regarded me as though he wanted me to think and figure it out on my own.  
_**  
**__**"Can't you just spit it out Gage. The worst thing it could be is impossible. I mean it's not like she's a half breed, their extinct", I joked but Gage just stared pointedly.**_

My eyes widened.  
_  
__'What!?', I thought._

"_**Your joking… this is impossible!", I half shouted.**_

_**"The little one is a halfling and there's several others under my watch. In fact before coming here Matt informed me of a new one and my mate confirmed his assessment, but it seems that the princess has the halfling bespelled", he spoke seriously.**_

My eyes blanched.

_'Santana... Crap the human Santana has been fooling around with... Shit! She's consorting with a half breed unknowingly; whilst unprotected at that. If Alma caught scent of what Brittany truly was she'd condemn the poor girl to a fate she doesn't even understand', I thought worriedly._

_**"They are like distant cousins to us wolves. They are both human and not, we rage internal wars within ourselves, and we're brash. The children I've found and protected over time have no idea of what they are or what they're capable of. I can't hand them over to die when they've done nothing", he explained and I was still shell shocked.**_

I knew Rachel was something but this surpassed any of my speculations. My face paled thinking about the poor girl trapped by Santana now.

_**"Fuck...", I mutter as I lean heavily into the chair.**_

_**"What do I do?", I ask after I compose my scrambled thoughts.**_

_**"Nothing, we'll protect Rachel as we always have and you just keep quiet and out of Alma's radar. As you said, Lucy is no more. But can you do us a favor?", Gage asked and I lifted an eyebrow in question.**_

_**"You have to get the girl away from Santana and fast. Half breed's trust easily and get attached too quickly. Matt says she's a senior with him but she hasn't matured yet, but when she does it will be easy for any supernatural that spends too much time with her closely, that she is different", he warns.**_  
_  
__'Shit what did I get myself into', I think as I assure him I'd do what I could without raising suspicion._

**Santana:**

I curl a little bit closer into Brittany's body as I wake up. My insides are eating at me because of my stubborn insistence to not treat Brittany only like a food source. I cringe at the feeling but resolutely ignore it. I watch Brittany sleep peacefully and another hunger pang hits me painfully. I lay back and groan.  
_**  
**__**"I'll hold out if it kills me", I murmur to no one in particular as I force my eyes shut.**_

The next time I wake up, blue eyes are staring curiously at me. I raise an eyebrow and Brittany just stares, waiting for something. When I don't deliver what she was expecting she begins talking.  
_**  
**__**"I didn't mean to go outside", she finally blurts.**_

She looks absolutely terrified and rambles on apologies as I try to reassure her that I already figured that since my mom was around but she still continues to babble, trying to prove her innocence.  
_**  
**__**"It was like I had to go, but I didn't want to. My mind sorta demanded my brain. Then **__**I'm running into Matt, and the guy with the gun, and you came, and...", she stammers but I kiss her lips softly.**_

She shuts up and let's me kiss her. I drag her body closer to me to deepen the kiss, but when oxygen becomes a necessity I stop. Which has to be the hardest thing I've ever done in all of my unnatural life. I'm starving, and I don't want to do something stupid.  
_  
__'Look what I'm reduced too', I scoff mentally._

_**"What I was trying to tell you before you went all law and order, and pleaded your **__**case; was that I already know you didn't mean to leave", I stated while unconsciously **__**caressing her body.**_

_**"How...?", she asked me.**_

_**"One, you don't have the key to leave and two, my mom is just super conniving. She called me really chipper about your escape and I just knew she made you leave. She got in your head. Its almost like when I found you with Matt, remember the guy who shot himself. I made him do it just by looking at him. I can do that and so can my mom, she's just more efficient with fucking with ones head", I spoke softly.**_

_**"But ho- that's impossible", she looked incredulous.**_

_**"I'm not human remember Brittany, there's a lot of stuff I can do, that isn't supposed to be possible. And speaking of non-human your friends adoptive brother...is also different", I explained.**_  
_**  
**__**"Matt...he's human", she went quiet for a moment.**__**  
**_  
Then her eyes widened as realization dawned on her, _**"His wounds healed like super fast. He's like you?".**_  
_**  
**__**"Your joking ?", I snorted.**_  
_  
__'God I really know how to pick em', I thought in mild disdain._

Brittany glared at me and sat up, she almost had her feet on the floor when I grabbed her wrist.

_**"Okay… let's try this again, he healed rapidly because he's a lycan", I stated.**_

I had to get the point across because being compared to a mangy mutt was degrading.  
_**  
**__**"Lycan? lycan as werewolf", she repeats and I nod.**_

_**"Yeah, shape-shifters with the big teeth, on all fours, look like huge dogs, not like the twilight one's though. Those are just giant husky's. Werewolves don't really like Stephanie Meyers **__**much", I explained getting off task.**_

_**"Right...", she gets back in the bed, needing to digest the information.**_  
_  
__'Maybe I should've eased up on the whole your friend is a werewolf', I thought after __Brittany didn't talk again._

It was just quiet for about fifteen minutes before Brittany spoke again.  
_**  
**__**"So vampires and ghosts exists?", she asked curiously.**_

_**"Um ghosts... I personally never met, and vampires... yea they exist, but don't live here in Ohio. Its to sunny for their complexion", I roll my eyes incredulously.**_

_**"So they burn in the sun?", she gushes a little bit to excitedly.**_  
_  
__'I'm starting to wonder if I nabbed a sane person. She's taking this extremely well',__I think inquisitively._  
_**  
**__**"No they don't burn in the sun but they love their pale skin. They feel unflawed that way... pretentious little suckers.. but anyways, don't go out pushing them into the sun, because all your going to get is a bitchy vampire with a tan", I stated seriously.**_

Brittany giggled and I smiled. I did a mental happy dance in my head for making her laugh. She stopped laughing and smiled, but then as she looked at me she frowned.  
_  
__'What the hell...', I thought._

She frowned deeply, ignoring my confused expression and touched my face and traced it down to my neck. She flinched quickly looking concerned.  
_**  
**__**"Your sick...", she started.**_

I was really confused now. First we're laughing, then she's frowning, then she's feeling me up, and now I'm sick. Through all the confusion, all I could muster was a very unintelligible, _**"What?".**_

Brittany scoffed and repeated herself, _**"As in your burning up. I didn't think you could get sick. I guess your not as inhuman as I thought".**_

My confusion dissipated like the wind as I glowered at her, and pushed her down. She squeaked when she saw my hazel irises gleaming at her.

_**"I tend to get a little hot when I haven't eaten in a day or two", my voice was a bit rougher then usual.**_

I couldn't control my hunger anymore, not around Brittany. So when I latched my mouth onto Brittany's neck it was with intent to make sure to leave a big purple bruise; she didn't complain. When I undressed her till she was bare; she didn't cover up. When my eyes roamed over her body hungrily; she didn't flinch. When I slid my hand down her abdomen and waited for her confirmation; her eyes softened.

She nodded and I entered her body with two fingers. A moan slipped from her mouth and I kissed her neck. I thrusted my hand in a quick motion, while rubbing her clit. She was lost in the sea of pleasure and I was riding the waves with her. Her orgasm came much to quick for my liking so I kept thrusting my hand gently inside her till she tensed again. Her moans sounding like music to my ears. I removed my fingers when her trembling stopped then I slid down her body. I kissed her lucid body and rubbed her inner thighs soothingly. Brittany relaxed into my touches till I latched my mouth onto her clit. She arched so far off the bed, if it were anyone else then me, they would've been thrown off.

_**"San-Santana!", she moaned.**_

I darted my tongue into her core lapping at the juices flowing. She gripped my hair and bucked her hips into my mouth. I thrusted my tongue deep inside her, and kept at it till she started spasming and a rush of fluid came into my mouth. She pushed my head away as she laid spent in a comatose state as I flopped on the bed in a cheery mood. My insides were no longer in knots. I no longer felt like a diseased child because she was my cure. After a hour, Brittany still laid limp on the bed while I waited impatiently.

_**"So Brittany... You gonna get up yet?", I prodded my euphoric girlfriend.**_

My mind did a three sixty and crashed to a complete stop.  
_  
__'What did I just call her... girlfriend? ...Brittany and I? girlfriends... hmmm Brittany Lopez...nice ring to it', I thought smugly._

Brittany grunted something unintelligible.

_**"Come on I wasn't that bad", I stated wickedly.**_

_**"I can't feel anything from the waist down! Its all tingling...", she murmured.**_

_**"Awwh my poor human, let me kiss it better", I said with a gleam in my eye.**_

I bent forward and Brittany swatted at me half-heartedly.

_**"You did enough kissing. Believe me", she stated.**_

I gave her an impish look and rest my body between her legs. She shuddered against me, so I refrained from purposely touching her crotch.  
_**  
**__**"My brain is mush, is that good?", Brittany asked.**_

_**"Super. Your in a post orgasmic state of ecstasy", I explained with a straight face.**__**  
**_  
Brittany rolled her drooped eyes, _**"You just made that up to sound smart".**_  
_**  
**__**"I don't need to sound smart, I am", I pouted and she beamed at me.**_

Which made me grin like an idiot.  
_**  
**__**"I never noticed your dimples", Brittany stated as she caressed my cheek.**_

I felt a blush coming on so I changed the subject. I've never blushed in all the years of me living.  
_**  
**__**"I never knew you had a werewolf friend", I started.**_

_**"Me either", she spoke evenly.**_

_**"Even crazier an adoptive one who protects a human... Why would a werewolf be protecting a human?", I wondered.**_

_**"Who knows, maybe Rache isn't human", Brittany joked.**_

_**"Heh yeah...", I laughed it off but I couldn't help but wonder.**_

The conversation with Quinn playing over and over in my mind.

_**"Santana are you okay? you're totally spacing out", Brittany's concerned voice breaks me out of my thoughts.**_

_**"Yeah sorry... Hey do you want to go swimming ?", I asked suddenly.**_

_**"I love the water but ughh my legs feel like mush", she reminded.**_

I smirked at her and gave her a wicked expression.

_**"Well let's go fix that, I remember seeing a show on tv that showed swimming as a good physical therapy exercise for a leg injury", I began as I hefted her body over my shoulder.**_

Brittany yelped, and flailed her legs and arms but I had a good grip on her. I started walking our nude selves out the room, down the hall, and towards the indoor pool.

_**"Santana put me down!", she screeched but I ignored her and padded my way into the pool**__**  
**__**area.**_  
_**  
**__**"Hold your breath", I warned.**_

_**"Santana you better not! You better not!", Brittany screamed at me as I ran straight towards eight feet.**_

Brittany was about to yell again, but when she saw the water coming she clamped her mouth shut, and most likely held her breath.

***SPLASH!***

Brittany came up first spluttering and coughing up water and swam to the side, holding onto the railings. I on the other hand was under the water right under her. She kept looking off to the other side, and I waited for the perfect moment to strike.  
_**  
**__**"San...?", she sounded a bit scared; of what I don't know but I needed some oxygen so I **__**chose that moment to pop up beside her.**_

Promptly scaring the living hell out of her.  
_**  
**__**"Ahhhhh!", she yelped.**_

I doubled over in laughter, nearly drowning myself because I couldn't keep afloat.  
_**  
**__**"You jerk!", she shoved me and turned away from me.**_

I tried to apologize but my laughter kept bubbling out, her face was just hysterical. Though finally, when I realized that Brittany was still turned away from me I stopped laughing. I swam closer to her, trapping her between both my arms.  
_**  
**__**"Hey...", I started but she turned her face away again.**_

I followed her movement and kissed her neck.  
_**  
**__**"I'm sorry I was just playing around, that was mean", I gave her my extra sad puppy dog face but she still ignored me.**_  
_  
__'Jeez this human is tough', I thought._

My hands caressed her hips and I moved myself flush against her. I heard a gasp and I smirked.

_'Got 'em!', I cheered mentally._

I laid butterfly kisses from her ear to her jaw line, then kissed her lips softly. She didn't react and I wasn't surprised. She was stubborn and I loved it. My hands wandered a bit further down past her thighs and she moaned.  
_**  
**__**"You know sex isn't always the answer to everything", she said in a raspy voice.**_

_**"Hmmm... really? Always works out for me", I whispered impishly.**_

I entered her and her arms wrapped quickly around my shoulders to keep from sinking.

The sky is clear and the sun is bright overhead, a perfect day really. I'm sitting next to a seemingly content Brittany, who has a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She smiles at me shyly and returns her stare to the clouds. We're in my backyard, sitting under a cherry blossom tree, soaking up the sun.

_**"I never figured you to be a flower person", she said out of the blue.**_

I glance in her direction but shes still looking at the sky so I stare at her.  
_**  
**__**"I always liked the smell of flowers. Sort of like you. You smell like fresh water and lilies", I said honestly.**_

Brittany looks in my direction and after noticing I had already been staring at her she blushed crimson, and turned away. I laughed and laid back, stretching out my wings from my back. They were starting to feel cramped from being concealed all the time since Brittany has been here.

Feeling the change in my position the blonde turned back towards me and gaped when she saw my wings. I snickered and cleared my throat and she tried in vain to avert her gaze from my wings but when her eyes focused on my bare upper body she blushed.  
_  
__'We just had hot pool sex like a minute ago why is she blushing', I thought with a smile on __my face._  
_**  
**__**"Uh... You come out here often ?", she started.**_

I nodded my head in negative, _**"I never really had a reason to till now".**_

I looked into her eyes, hoping she got the message. She looked back at me with an intense gaze that I couldn't tear my eyes away from. After a few moments she broke the connection by looking down at her bare thighs. I sat up and flexed my wings to get a kink out. Brittany looked up and reached for one.  
_**  
**__**"May I ?", she asked hesitantly.**_

I nodded, willing myself not to flinch. The last time she touched my wings wasn't the greatest experience. She poked my wings and waited, expecting it to fall off and I chuckled. She glared at me, not hesitating the second time to touch my wings more firmly. She began running her hands all over the tips, and feeling the feathery texture. I lent in more at the soothing touch. My eyes began to turn hazel, and I playfully pounced on her unexpectedly. She yelped and fell back, but I cushioned her fall with my hands. She's smiled and I grinned.

_**"Sorry to be a buzz-kill to this... I'm hoping sweet moment but really San… out in the open", a voice interrupted.**_

My wings snap forward and wrap around Brittany to shield her nakedness on their own accord. I look up and saw a face I was really not expecting right now.  
_  
__'Quinn?...', I thought in surprise._

Reaching for Brittany's fallen towel, I unwrapped my wings and replaced it with her towel. I mean yes Quinn was a friend, but that didn't mean she has a free pass to ogle Brittany's goodies.

_**"Yeah Quinn you're being a twat block, can you wait in the house?", I asked.**_

She nodded and turned away; her sun dress flowing in the wind with her twirl before she dispersed like mist and vanished.

I heard Brittany gasp and I rolled my eyes at Quinn's theatrics.  
_**  
**__**"Well Britt, let's get dressed", I stated.**_  
_

When we were dressed we found Quinn lounging around on a couch; in the studio room.  
_**  
**__**"Not to be an ass but what are you doing here Quinn ?", I questioned.**_  
_**  
**__**"Do you not miss your good friend", she said coyly with a smile.**_

Yeah... I didn't believe that smile for a second. Quinn was no angel. She was the type of girl that came off sweet and loving but she was actually a know it all, self centered, bitch. I mean she was a good person at heart but when she wanted to be she was the meanest girl as well. Maybe that's why we got along so well since I had a mean streak too.

We've been friends since I was in diapers, I even put my neck out there for her and saved her witchy self when she fell off the deep end during the witch hunts. She was trying to get over a bad break up with her ex who she still won't tell me about and went all _'hell hath no fury then a woman scorned' _on a lot of guys of 1692.

I was directed to supervise Quinn's death and secure her fate, via my abuela but a little loose threads helped herself from being hung or burned. No one was any wiser because why would I disobey my grandma, wink wink.  
_**  
**__**"Right... This is Brittany", I introduced.**_

Quinn's eyes pin-pointed Brittany's and she smiled at her softly. Brittany in turn blushed and looked away, hiding behind me. I narrowed my eyes at that.  
_  
__'What the fuck...', I thought and tried to quickly dismiss it._

But it was Quinn after all, she was a huge bitch so I couldn't help staying cautious.  
_**  
**__**"Hello Brittany, I'm Quinn Fabray-", she started to introduce but Brittany interrupted.**_  
_**  
**__**"I know who you are. You're on the squad, you've been head bitch for four consecutive years just like your mom and helped the Cheerios win hundreds of championships...you're like a legend, but since I've started I haven't seen you", my blonde gushed starstruck.**_

_**"I went on leave of some sort for the year but I'll be back after spring break ends", Quinn answered amused.**_

I scoffed at Quinn.  
_  
__'Sure leave... more like some quest for knowledge'._

"_**So are you going to tell me the real reason you came here for?", I questioned.**_  
_**  
**__**"Yea but it's a bit crowded", Quinn motioned her hand in Brittany's direction subtly.**_

I glared, and before I could say something Brittany was falling. I blanched and aimed to catch her but Quinn rose a finger and Brittany stood suspended in the air. I maneuvered Brittany's body from in the air and in my arms. I growled at Quinn.

_**"What did you do!".**_

_**"Oh save it Santana... she's just asleep. I can't believe you have a well known human bespelled and locked up here, you have to let her go home!", she argued.**_

I put Brittany down on the couch.

_**"Why?! She's mine!", I growled.**_

_**"She's not an object to be kept or a pet! she's a human being!", Quinn snapped and my eyes gleamed with fury.**_

_**"Since when were humans anything other than that? You said it yourself! Oh... but you can keep Rachel is that right?", I quipped and Quinn's hazel eyes bled black.**_

I almost felt a bit of apprehension because she was purposefully letting me know I was pissing her off.

_**"RACHEL! Can go when she pleases, she is not my pet! I love her and the feelings are reciprocated and not forced", she shouted and my eyes blanched.**_

She continued.

_**"You on the other hand are incapable of feeling 'love' only lust. I've studied your kind Santana... I worked with you're grandparents closely there's no love in their bodies... And the difference between you and I is that I don't have a fail safe to get my partners pregnant, so yes I get Rachel and you can't have Brittany".**_

I knew this but actually hearing it hurt more than I ever thought it would. I tried to save face.

_**"It's an old wives tale, it has never been recorded", I stated meekly.**_

_**"Myths are based on truths and the truth is, when you mature you will have the ability to be intersexed. Your incubi heritage makes your seed potent and when you do get Brittany pregnant she will be killed right in front of you... so you see Santana if you want to claim you have any semblance of feelings for Brittany, let her go home, and out of harms way", Quinn finished and I was numb.**_

She was right and I hated that.

"_**But—"**_

"_**Think of Anthony for God's sake Santana! do you really want to go through that first hand? Can you watch Brittany be murdered", she ranted.**_

My eyes flashed.

"_**I wouldn't let anyone! If anyone dared—"**_

She scoffed loudly to cut me off as she shook her head in amusement.

"_**You'll do what? You and what army will you have to stop the elders and especially your grandmother from raining hell down on your door", she asked and I paled.**_

I really had no choice or alternatives. No one would go against my abuela, and Brittany would be in danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got hurt or killed. God I was being selfish… My face took on a painful expression and my arms fell to my sides loosely.

_**"Okay... bring her home", I said dejectedly walking back towards my backyard for some space.**_

"_**This is a good choice for you both, I swear San", Quinn calls after me apologetically and I grit my teeth.**_

"_**Yea fuck you Quinn!", I growl as I slam the back door close.**_

**'You're an imbecile!'**_, Snixx all but roared in my ears but I ignored it. _Snixx huffed when I didn't take the bait then continued.

**'As humans say if it's meant to be, what you set free will come back to you or some crap…'**

_'Are you trying to comfort me right now...', I asked incredulously. 'You're the bad side'._

Snixx scoffed, **'Hardly... I am just apart of you, you choose what you are, and right now that is to be an imbecile so I'm going back to sleep till Brittz back so I can get my mack on'.**

I frowned when my thoughts turned silent. Snixx was an enigma that I could never understand.  
_  
__'Ugh whatever...', I thought frustrated as I sat outside glaring at the sky._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Any mistakes here, blame my sleepy mind. I have to wake up in the next couple of hours to head out on my little road trip with my flat mates, and there will be no wifi for my laptop, so just as I promised a double update :) All I have to say as a spoiler is that Santana and Brittany's safe haven days are over. Its time for a little taste of reality; not in this chapter but soon. Song of the chapter is **_**'Hospital' by Lydia. **_**Amazing band I tell you**_**.  
**_**  
Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, some serious mind fucking, and lots of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic storyline in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 7** _Hospital_  
**  
****Brittany:**

I wake up a bit disorientated and look for Santana and Quinn. I blink a couple of times when I see my surroundings.  
_  
__'Heh this looks like my house, I must be dreaming', I laugh to myself but suddenly freeze when I hear hushed voices.__  
__**  
**__**"My little girl is back! Thank you so much! Sam? was it? Thank you! They tried to make it seem like we were crazy and that Brittany went on vacation!", a male voice whispered.**_

_'Sam? the nice kid that helps me in history?', I thought confused.__  
__**  
**__**"Shh! Alex your going to wake her up", a women stated.**_

I ran out of my room and screamed, _**"Mom! Dad!".**_

My parents look shocked but then smiled cheerfully as they rushed to meet me. I ran up right to them with speed, and barreled into their bodies with force, hugging them fiercely. I watched my father nearly break down as he gripped me tightly to his chest, tears streaming from his closed eyelids. I was so happy that tears leaked out of my own eyes, and I cried too.

After the cry fest, we sat down and they started firing questions at me; such as: _"Are you okay?" and "What happened", "We searched for you everywhere"._

They told me how at first Bryson wouldn't stop looking for me but suddenly he just stopped one night, and said I was with someone safe. And how after a week the cops told them that I called and told them I was on an overseas school trip for spring break and should stop making a fuss about me going missing when I was in fact okay. They told me they knew I would never just leave like that so they decided to do their own searching. They asked if I remembered what happened, and when I opened my mouth to bring up Santana; Sam gave me a look that clearly said _'Lie through your teeth'_, so I sighed and began lying.  
_**  
**__**"I don't remember much. I went to school then when it ended I was walking to my car then bam... I'm in some holding cell. I didn't know what was going on", I lied.**_

_**"Oh honey that must've been frightening! Did he do anything to you? If they did I swear that-", my dad began cursing.**_

_**"No sh- well he was just misunderstood, and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't do anything to me but take care of me. I guess he just needed company", I partly lied again.**_

_**"Brittany he kidnapped you, if he wanted a friend he should've just made a Facebook or a Tumblr or whatever social network you teens go on... Thank heavens he didn't... assault you", my mom had a bit of trouble saying 'rape'.**_

_**"Honey when you disappeared I kept thinking about all the stuff I never got around to telling you", my father stated tearing up.**_  
_**  
**__**"Alex come on she just got home. She doesn't need this-", my mom started but my father held up his hand.**_

By now I was confused, and looked between my parents.  
_**  
**__**"Need what? what didn't you tell me? What's going on", I questioned. My heart began racing quickly.**_

_**"Brittany you must understand we had every intention on telling you this, but it's just that there's never a good time to tell you a thing such as this", my mom tried to explain but I just looked at my dad frantically for an answer.**_

He sighed and my mom gripped my shoulder, _**"I love you, you are my daughter no matter what anyone says", she began and I started to feel queasy.**_

I can be slow at times but this wasn't one of those times. I knew where they were going with this. My stomach tied in knots and I couldn't breathe till I heard my dad say,  
_**  
**__**"Honey... Stacey isn't your birth mother".**_

I blinked, then blinked again, and again. The words echoing in my mind, but never truly clicking.  
_**  
**__**"What ?", I asked dumbly.**_  
_  
__'I was expecting you're adopted... not what I just heard... not that I'm saying this isn't as equally shocking but really wow', my mind nearly malfunctioned_  
_**  
**__**"Sweetie I am in every sense your mother except DNA wise", my... do I even still call her mother repeated.**_

_**"Ummm...", I was speechless.**_

My brain could not and would not compute the information being given, but my parents kept on talking, ignoring my dilemma.  
_**  
**__**"Stacey can I talk to her alone for a moment", my dad asked and my- I don't know step mom? nodded kissing his cheek.**_

When she went upstairs I looked blankly at my dad.  
_**  
**__**"Brittany when I was nineteen I decided to go camping alone as my own graduation celebration. My family was upset I didn't want to go to college so I was all on my own. It was just me and my two week pack, so when I got lost no one even noticed. It was kind of easier in the outdoors, with no reservations or society complications that I just stayed out in the woods. Almost like Tarzan but with no monkey business", my father tried to joke but I was so beyond mind blown that the joke flew over my head.**_

Clearing his throat he continued.  
_**  
**__**"Anyways... one day I hiked really far and found a river with a waterfall. I got nude and jumped right in because it looked so beautiful. I swam around for hours till I heard giggling from behind the waterfall. I swam over and noticed a cavern. I stepped into it and wanted to go deeper inside but I was to scared... you know me.. everything gives me the nilly willies...", he trailed off and I couldn't help the twitch of my lips.**_

My father and I were very much the same in the scaredy-cat department.

_**"Well anyway I was ready to back out when I bumped into something soft. And I kid you not, I screamed like the little girl I pretended not to be", he joked again and this time I grinned.**_

_**"I turned and thought I'd see Grendel or some other atrocious water monster but to my surprise and pleasure, instead the most prettiest girl I'd ever laid my eyes on, stood laughing at my expanse. I was so enamored by her that I didn't even get mad at the fact that she spooked me so bad and you know how I hate when people sneak up on me... but anyway she finally stopped laughing and settled the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen on me. They were so intense and knowing that I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And of course I yelped and she laughed at me again because I was in fact very awake. She smiled at me once she was done being amused and kissed my cheek for no reason. I didn't know what to do but be embarrassed, but she then kissed me again on my lips and it was amazing", he started up dreamily and I gave him a pained expression.**_  
_  
__'Ugh..', bile rose in my throat._

My dad eyed my green face and chortled, patting my back.  
_**  
**__**"Alright alright! Hahaha! well we ... you know did some special synchronize swimming of our own-"**_

_**"Dad...", I gagged.**_

My dad grinned impishly.

_**"Come on Britt be mature... but like I was saying we did the dirty and it was the greatest day of my life but when I woke up the next day in the cavern she disappeared. I thought she'd come back but she never did and I waited for weeks but nothing ever happened, so I tricked myself into thinking it was a dream. I think I stayed out in the woods for a two months or three before some teens spotted me and called the police thinking I was a creeper. I tried to run and hide at the cavern but ended up tripping when I heard a sound by the waters edge. I thought it was the girl I met but I had already tumbled and hit my head pretty bad before I could find out. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital and Stacey was reading a clipboard over me. She noticed I was awake and tried to ask me questions but my brain was foggy. I looked around disoriented and she gave me a sympathetic look. She told me 'Its okay your daughter is fine sir'. and I was a loss for words because last time I checked I didn't have a child. I'd only slept with that girl and when I thought about it it dawned on me, though it was crazy. I demanded to see you and I nearly fainted when they brought a baby with blonde tuffs of hair and the same clear blue gems like the mysterious woman. I've always been great at accepting odd things so I just accepted that you were my responsibility now. From there I got my act together and did right by you. You were the only proof I had that that mysterious girl was real. Stacey was a kind new young nurse and she helped me out as much as she could. Eventually we dated and you know the rest...", he finished.**_

I stared at him blankly. It was a lot to swallow. I felt like someone tripped me off my scale, and now I'm unbalanced. I was created by some unknown woman that lived outdoors or was she even human because that's not very human like. This was all types of crazy...

The room began to spin, my eyes rolled back and everything went dark. I could faintly hear my dad shouting for my mo- step mom... but I was already out.

* * *

*****Two Weeks Later*****

After my dramatic fainting spell, Sam was there waiting for me in my room. He sat me down and asked if I knew what Matt was. When I nodded he told me they were the same. Sam told me about how he was sent to protect me by his leader. He wasn't allowed to elaborate; which I don't understand clearly why, but he explained that if his leader made an order he honestly couldn't physically or mentally break it. That fact itself just confused me even more because I'm pretty sure that's some form of slavery... I told him to remember he had rights here in america and he just laughed.

But now here in present, I am in my room moping again. All I seem to do is sit alone in my room and look out the window, like I have been doing for awhile now. Hoping to see my brown eyed brunette with her possessive smirk on her face and sarcastic comments. I miss her a lot, even though at first all I wanted to do was run away. Its weird but I just feel so empty because my life's been a whole lie and she was the only true thing I had. But she was no where to be found.  
_**  
**__**"Still moping", Sam inquired from the doorway of my room.**_

He kept checking up on me lately more then usual. Like I was going to go do something stupid or whatever. Well yeah... I had a fleeting thought about off-ing myself but I was just being dramatic. Being dead wouldn't end my suffering because I'm pretty sure you go to hell for committing suicide... and if I go to hell that's like an eternity of suffering or something like that.

I frowned, not liking what this confinement was doing to me. I looked towards Sam and began to speak.  
_**  
**__**"I'm going to go get some air", I announced.**_

He looked suspicious but nodded none-the-less.  
_**  
**__**"Yeah you probably should go outside before you get obese and get bed sores, because that's real nasty and I don't wanna have to roll you around and clean you up. And when I try to help you put your clothes on, LT will fall out of your rolls", Sam joked and I glared.**_

Sam slapped his knee and began laughing hysterically in my face. I ignored him and walked past his built form.  
_**  
**__**"Shut your guppy lips, flounder", I growled as I walked out the house.**_

_'That was mean... I must be channeling Santana', I thought ad my heart lurched. 'Ugh... Santana'.__  
_  
I decided to walk, so walk I did. I kept thinking about Santana. What was she doing, why did she send me away, was I just her play thing, was her love for me another lie in my life? Could I even title it love? These were the thoughts running through my head that caused me not to notice where I was going or how far I walked. It wasn't until I walked over some familiar tracks I realized just how far away I walked.

Lima Heights Adjacent was a good forty-five minute walk away.  
_  
__'Sheesh... I was deep in thought I guess', I pondered.__  
__**  
**__**"Its not wise to walk alone in these parts", a man spoke from behind.**_**  
**  
I turn around and see a man with pale eyes, that didn't directly focus on me. His jet black hair was spiked and he looked young but his eyes showed wisdom.  
_**  
**__**"Why's that", I asked suddenly curious.**_

For some reason I never had a problem talking to strangers.  
_  
__'I really need to break that habit though', I thought._

The man didn't radiate any creeper vibes though, so I didn't feel threatened.  
_**  
**__**"They say this is a dog-town. So you would want to be careful around here", the man quipped.**_

I looked around the shady neighborhood, but didn't feel threatened at all.

I noticed I was exactly in the same area I was in when Santana first showed me her power. I sat on the curb and sighed forlornly.

_**"That didn't sound happy", the man pointed out facing the opposite from me.**_

_**"Well I haven't had the best spring break", I huffed.**__**"Really Brittany why's that", the man asked amused.**_

_**"Well I found out I'm- Hey! Wait a second", I looked up at the man.**_

_**"Yes I know your name. I'm Gage, the wolf pack leader", the man glanced down at my bewildered expression.**_

_**"Wolf pack leader? are you the one that sent Sam to me?", I questioned.**__**Gage nods but begins to speak.**_

_**"You are lost now, but everything will answer itself soon, I promise you. Go back home".**_

His blind eyes pierced into mine as if he was begging me to believe him, and oddly I did.

When I finally get back near to my house it is getting late, my mind is reeling. I start thinking why should I go home to a house that makes me feel alienated and empty. I don't know when I did but I change routes, and I'm walking away from my neighborhood.

Everything is just complex, I need to breathe.

I decide to walk to the beach near my house and sit under the pier. I sit in the sand, with my arms wrapped around my knees, and look toward the water.

Water...

Water always made me feel calm and a sense of peace.  
_  
__'Probably a trait from my mysterious mother', I thought bitterly not paying much attention to the outside world._

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice how late it got. I just felt so numb that I didn't feel like moving from my spot. Two arms enveloped me and I instantly warmed unconsciously. It was like my body knew who it was before my brain did.

_**"Hey stranger", she whispered into my ear and I shivered.**__**"What are you doing here ?", I asked brokenly.**__**"I just couldn't keep away anymore. You are the best thing that has ever been mine", she confessed and kissed my neck.**_

I turned in her embrace and met her lips with mine. I kissed her with force that I didn't know I possessed but I just missed her so much, and I just needed to feel something other than misery and betrayal.

Santana held my cheeks keeping our lips molded together. Her lips tasted like candy and I felt like I was addicted. My mind was on overload and I didn't mind indulging myself with Santana. Though pretty soon I needed oxygen and she noticed so she broke the kiss and looked at me.

When my eyes landed on hers I gasped at the liquid gold irises that stared at me. They looked predatory but she never made a move to ravage me even though it looked like she wanted too. I missed that hungry look, two weeks was way too long.  
_**  
**__**"Didn't you...you know...eat", I stumbled and she just shook her head.**__**"Why?", I wondered.**_

She grinned at me.  
_**  
**__**"If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby", she answered honestly.**_

I felt my face heat up and I couldn't help the idiotic smile that formed so I looked down.  
_  
__'I take back what I said earlier. This moment right now made this the best spring break ever', I thought._

Santana chuckled and lifted my face up so I could look at her and I smiled at her shyly.

_'This is what I needed', I think to myself as I linked our pinkies together._

A sudden realization came to me though, no matter how sweet the gesture was, Santana really hadn't eaten in two weeks and I felt primarily guilty.

_**"Well... if you're still being so selective with your food choice I guess you can eat me", I stated mischievously.**__**  
**_  
Santana smirked possessively and pressed me down into the sand. Her hands pulled down my pants, her head found its way between my thighs, and everything melted away like butter. It was just me, her, the night sky, sweat, skin, love, passion, and sea water. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm back from my trip which was amazingly refreshing! It included swimming, drinking, chatting up pretty ladies, camping, and dancing! everyone should just go on road trips its absolutely brilliant! xD But anyways back to the story! This chapter has angst, with some much needed fluff. Oh! and there's a conspiracy in the making, see if you can catch it ;) This is Santana's take on her days without Brittany. Next Chapter has some more revelations and Brittany finally goes back to school! Education is important… lol. Song of the chapter is 'Still In Love (Kissing You)' by Beyonce. This song fit so wonderfully so you should listen to it :D**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, some serious mind fucking, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 7b** _Still In Love (Kissing You)_

**Santana:**

When I woke up the first day without Brittany I nearly went on a frantic search for her, but Quinn's scent in my home squashed my hysteria and replaced it with heartache. I suddenly felt absolute misery and pulled myself to my feet. I made it my business to be exceptionally quiet so Quinn wouldn't pester me. I wanted to brood and drown in my own depression, so I headed to my music studio.

At first I was going to leave but my piano called to me in a way I couldn't ignore. A song I always hated came to me, as I sat down on the bench in front of the piano. I lightly tapped the keys trying to remember the right chords but after a couple minutes I felt like the melody was right.

I thought of how yesterday was starting off so great as I sang the first line of the song.

_I'm so in love...__  
__I'm still in love._

Brittany's beautiful face appeared in my thoughts and I felt something pull my heart strings painfully.

_I've never been in love quite before until I saw your face.__  
__And watching stars without you__  
__My soul cries..._

For the first time ever I could relate to the song and it hurt but I kept singing.

_My hething heart... is full of pain...__  
__When we're apart__  
__the aching...__I'm... kissing you ohh...__  
__I... I'm kissing you__  
__Oh!_

I started playing the keys faster, and the melody picked up with my raising emotion.

_You're my father__  
__You're my soldier__  
__You're protect me, girl you save me__  
__You're my best friend__  
__You're my husband__  
__You are my doctor, counselor, provider, professor, my everything_

I felt tears prickle behind my clenched eyes I sang.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, yes I love you__  
__I need you, I need you, I need you, I can't live without you__  
__I trust you, I trust you, I trust you, with every once of me__  
__Just teach me, girl teach me, just take me__  
_

I opened my eyes and let the tears stream down my cheeks as I belted out the last part I could remember.

_When we make love I can feel all your spirits deep inside of me!_  
_Baby you're so pure…__  
_

My fingers trembled making me unable to play anymore. I let my head drop and for the first time in all my existence, I let warm tears stream freely down my face for a human...  
_  
__'I want you back...'_

* * *

*****Two Weeks Later*****

It had been two weeks, two miserably long weeks. I laid in bed, curled up in fetal position.

I have rarely moved from my spot trying to stay sane on the faint scent of Brittany's skin on my pillows. I'm in too much physical and mental pain to move anyways. I haven't eaten since Brittany left so I'm just withering away painfully on the bed. Quinn hasn't come by since I yelled at her for ruining whatever Brittany and I shared here. I know shes looking out for me but I just don't have enough energy to feel guilty, all I can do is miss Brittany.

Quinn does have the energy to be guilty though since she sent Sam to come check up on me when I ignored her calls. He comes and visits to make sure I at least take a shower; then leaves when he's tired of looking into my dull brown eyes that is slowly losing its color and spark. I told him instead of wasting his time watching me he can be doing something actually productive and wanted... like hmm I don't know protecting Brittany! and not hovering over me like I'm a sickly child. Though I must say I felt like one.

And to make matters worse my abuela kept calling me to attend to some stupid mission for her, but I couldn't keep my resent for her out of my voice, so I just didn't answer. It was her stupid rule that had me in this damn predicament in the first place.

Matt was sent over to see how I was doing and offered to report on Brittany's well being and I outright refused his presence. There was no need to put salt in fresh wounds, but apparently he didn't care and he reported that she was just as depressed as I was.

I wont lie, it did give me some sort of comfort. If she was miserable that meant I wasn't suffering alone...

I mean have you ever found what you always wanted in a person then have them ripped away?

If I would've known this is how I would feel, I think I'd pick to stay with Brittany and say screw the elders! ...but that's a lie. I love her and wouldn't let those rotten geezers get their claws into her.

I heard my door open and didn't bother to look up.  
_**  
**__**"I thought I told you not to report on Brittany mutt", I stated more tired then agitated.**_

_**"Yeah, see that's the problem. I have nothing to report because Sam says she's missing", Matt stated calm.**_

In that moment, with those words spoken I was back in action, my strength came back; albeit little of it, and I was already heading out the hallway to my garage.  
_**  
**__**"Werewolves can't do anything right", I yelled.**_

Matt smiled.

I growl angrily as I put my car into reverse and speed out of my garage. The words _"She's missing"_, still replaying in my head.  
_**  
**__**"I fucking tell the dumb dog to watch Brittany, but he can't even do that!", I snarl.**_

I look towards the clock in the dashboard and read that its two in the morning.  
_  
__'Why are you out so late Brittany?!', I think frantically._

My phone rings and I pick up quickly.

_**"Hello ?", the male voice states.**_

_**"Gage this is not a great time, if my abuela sent you to call me, tell her I've died and to let me rest in God damn peace! I'm busy! Brittany is missing right now because your horrible lapdog can't even do his job!", I rush.**_

_**"I don't work for your grandma anymore princess, so be calm... I just talked to Brittany anyway. I sent her on her way hours ago", Gage spoke calmly.**_

_**"What!? Where is she?!", I question. My thoughts are solely focused on her.**_

_**"She went to the beach", Gage provided then hung up.**_

I raked my brain for any beaches that were near. I kept coming up with a blank. Then I remembered the first day I saw Brittany.

**:Flash Back:**

**I was bored and I was searching for this weeks prey when I walked pass a beach. The pier near the beach was old, and caution tape surrounded the perimeter.**

**'I wonder if some idiot human jumped off the pier and died', I thought amused but an intoxicating smell caught my senses.**

**I turned my head and saw an amazingly beautiful blonde haired girl I'd ever set my brown eyes on. She was on the other side of the street and was listening to her iPod as she walked leisurely into a neighborhood. Her scent was very appealing, and she had something I never in all my years ever smelled before. Meaning her essence would be magnificent when I tore it out of her. I grinned evilly thinking she was my new prey.**

**After that day I would follow that blonde-headed girl, she was my new obsession, and no other girl had such an enticing scent.****She would go swimming every morning at the beach, and spend hours in the water before heading back home. Then other days I'd see her in a red cheerleading outfit that read 'McKinley High Cheerios'.****Once finding out her schedule and whereabouts I quickly enrolled to her school, making sure I was in her first class. At first I wanted to take her soul and be on my way but when I finally touched her I just wanted to keep her all to myself.**

**:Flash Back End:**

I blinked as I pulled myself out of my reverie and busted an illegal U-turn in the intersection.  
_  
__'She has to be at that beach… why didn't I think of that place sooner. Let's see if my memory is still good', I thought._

It took fifteen minutes but I was soon walking in sand at an abandoned beach. With my excellent eyesight if I do say so myself, I was able to locate Brittany sitting hunched over in the sand. I quietly walked over to her; even though I doubt if I stomped my way over to her she still wouldn't have heard me, since she was so deep in her thoughts. I sat down and wrapped my arms around her waist; smiling when she didn't flinch and simply relaxed into my body.  
_**  
**__**"Hey stranger", I whispered into her ear and she shivered.**_

_**"What are you doing here ?", I heard her ask.**_

My heart clenched at how broken she sounded. I breathed in her heavenly scent and kissed her neck, trying to sooth her inner turmoil.  
_**  
**__**"I just couldn't keep away anymore. You are the best thing that has ever been mine", I confessed, trying to convey how much she mattered.**_

She turned in my embrace and caught me by surprise when she kissed my lips with force, but the surprise didn't last long. I kissed her back passionately as the two weeks of starvation made itself known. I gripped her cheeks to keep her lips molded to mine but oxygen was becoming an issue, and so was my control. I groaned as I felt myself slipping so I broke the kiss and I closed my eyes trying to suppress my growing hunger. I knew she was looking at me so I opened my eyes, and heard her gasp. I could only imagine how my eyes blazed like the sun or how I was staring down at her with a predatory look. I was hungry, but I forced myself not to make a move and ravage her even though I desperately wanted too.

_**"Didn't you...you know...eat", I hear her ask and I just shake my head in negative.**_

_**"Why?", She wondered.**_

_**"If I can't have you I don't want nobody baby", I answered and Brittany just looked away bashfully.**_

I hear her thoughts echo in my mind and I grin at her because I don't know if she'll ever understand that there's no other person I could ever have in this world who could make me feel like she does. There's no replacement or anything that could measure up to her, and I tried to explain all that to her with one look. I wasn't good with words, I couldn't just say _'I love you' _because I'm a coward…_  
_  
I watch as her face heats up and I chuckle; lifting her face up so I could look at her. She smiles at me shyly and links our hands together.

I take the time to observe her as she bashfully looks away. She looks more content and I'm happy to be the reason. Her face changes from a range of expressions but the one that stays permanent is the look of guilt; which confuses me. I furrow my brow in wonder.

Right before I can seep into her thoughts and hear what shes thinking, she says something that blows up my brain, and all my rational thoughts are being drowned in the sea of my massive sex drive.  
_**  
**__**"Well... if you're still being so selective with your food choice I guess you can eat me", she states mischievously.**_

I no longer have control of my actions, so I smirk at her possessively and press her down into the sand. I make quick work of her pants and underwear, and kiss down her stomach. She inhales deeply as I lick her inner thighs. I want nothing more then to just dive forward into her core and just take her savagely but I calm myself. I bring my mouth towards her center and lick her folds softly. She groans and clenches her fist in my hair. I smirk as she bucks her hips, urging me to continue, so I dart my tongue inside her. Her hips shoot up, and she grinds against my face, as I plunge my tongue in out of her. Making sure my mouth is closed around her clit between shoving my tongue inside her. My tongue rubs against the spongy part of her inner walls and she starts literally humping my face harder and I honestly don't mind that she's riding my face because its totally hot. I let her have her dirty way with me, and everything is right again.

**:Hours Later:**

She's currently laying comatose on the sand. Her head rests on my lap, with a lazy smile adorning her face, which my face most likely mirrors. We sit there in silence for awhile and when the post orgasmic haze fades, I can nearly taste the anxiety pouring off the blonde that lays on me.  
_**  
**__**"I'm ninety five percent sure I'm some weird mutant baby that my dad found in the woods, and my mom isn't even my mom", she starts out of the blue.**_

I look down at her bewildered but her eyes are sad and filled with turmoil. I instantly feel a wave of unrelenting protectiveness overwhelm me. I lean down and kiss her lips.  
_  
__'Have to fix this', I think._  
_**  
**__**"Doesn't matter. You could be as blue as Mystique from X-men and I'd still lo- like to keep you", I declare and she let's a small smile appear upon her face.**__**"Come on let's get you home", I state as I sit her up.**_

_'Crap I hope she didn't notice that slip', I think in horror._

I locate her panties and shorts and pull them up. Cringing at the thought of all the sand I'm going to have everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Ahem...  
_**  
**__**"I don't really have a home", she says morosely and my eyes focus back on her and soften.**_

_**"Sure you do Britt! Its with me, I'll sleep over. It's time I've seen your room and met the parentals", I joke as I pick her up bridal style and head towards my car. She giggles and I beam at her.**_  
_  
__'My abuela can kiss it and her rules be damned. I can't ever leave Britt again, I think to myself as I stroke a stray strand of hair out of her face. She makes me complete._

I seat Brittany inside my car, then rush to the other side, and get in. I start the car up and head to _'our'_ home; which is wherever she is with me. She's my home.  
_  
__'It feels good to say our', I think happily to myself._

We sneak back into Brittany's house our pinkies never detangling from each other. She starts to ridiculously tiptoe up the stairs and I laugh loudly. Her head whips back to me and she whisper shouts for me to be quiet.  
_**  
**__**"Britt your parents are dead to the world, I can hear their deep breathing", I state with a roll of my eyes.**_

_**"What!?", she whispers alarmed.**_

I roll my eyes again, tapping my ears.  
_**  
**__**"I have super hearing, not human remember", I explain.**_

It dawns on Brittany and I shake my head because really how can she forget.

Though I try to reassure her over and over again that her parents are very much asleep, Brittany still insists on us tiptoeing across the hall and into her room. Once inside she slowly closes and locks the door.

I look around in wonder, Brittany's scent is much stronger here and it causes a little twinge of hunger to nag at me, but I ignore it.

Brittany's room is everything that I thought it would be but not at the same time. Like how her walls are pink but are littered with rock band posters next to rainbows and unicorn drawings. She's like a big oxymoron.

I let her show me around and laugh quietly at the little stories she tells as she points at all her little knick knacks she keeps on her dresser. I sit on her bed and just listen to her speak.  
_  
__'I love her', I think dreamily._

**'Tell her that', Snixx dares.**

I look up to the ceiling thinking really hard. There are a lot of pros and cons that come with admitting that...  
_  
__'Its not that easy...', I tell myself and I hear a gruff scoff._

**'Idiot'.**

I narrow my eyes but there's no other insult forthcoming. I look back to my blonde whose still happily going on and on about something. She eventually finishes whatever story she was talking about and jumps on the bed to lay next to me. I cant help but smile at her childishness because it's just so cute. I drag her into my arms and kiss her forehead. I feel her smile against my chin and I beam. We just lay down in the slight darkness silently for a long time before I hear her breathing start to slow.

'_There's school in the morning, time for me to go', I think._

And I aim to move but she instantly tenses, waking up slightly. She tightens her hold on me and I lift an eyebrow in question. Her eyes open blearily to give me a frantic look before she glances away. I furrow my brows in confusion but hold her hands. She sighs in a relieved manner.

_**"What's wrong Brittany?", I question as she holds my hand tight.**_

_**"I just missed you a lot and I just don't want to close my eyes and you disappear... ugh it's stupid... it was only two weeks", she mumbles.**_

I scoot closer so my face is level with her and bring her chin up so she can look at me. I hate hearing her sound so sad, especially when I'm the cause of it, so I make a quick decision to cheer her up. I inhaled her scent before my mouth began moving on it's own.

_I like where we are,__  
__When we drive, in your car__  
__I like where we are... Here__  
_

Her eyebrows pinched together as she tried to recognize the song I was singing, but after some thought I guess she got it because she was beaming sleepily at me. Her face was adorable and I almost got sidetracked by her cuteness but I managed to continue.

_Cause our lips, can touch__  
__And our cheeks, can brush__  
__Our lips can touch here…_

She watched me intently, her blue eyes glimmering with an emotion I've never seen someone direct towards me. I gulped and continued.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me__  
__Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"__  
__I fell in love, in love with you suddenly__  
__Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms…_

I trailed off at the intense look Brittany was sending me at this point and I looked away. Not even a second later though, Brittany's warm hand finds its way onto my cheek and brings my attention back to her.

"_**Finish San", she pleads quietly and I nod my head.**_

She aims another deep look in my direction that makes my heart stutters in my chest and I clear my throat to sing again.

_I like where you sleep,__  
__When you sleep, next to me.__  
__I like where you sleep... here…__  
_

_'Fuck! I'm in trouble...', I think as she watches me._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh how I love all you readers! Thank you so much for the positive feedback :) But onward.. This chapter is more of a story buildup and later chapters might loosely follow some of the events of glee. And oh do we have a surprise POV for you! Plus, Brittany is back in school and Santana cant help but follow, and Quinn is up to no good ;) This chapter contains fluff, angst, plot, and humor as usual! Song of the chapter is 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Ingrid Michaelson and! 'As Much As I Ever Could' by City and Colour. These songs are so beautiful! My roommate played them to me on his guitar and I swooned! so you should listen to it :D**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, impending violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 8** _Can't Help Falling In Love (As Much As I Ever Could)_

**Brittany:**

I like to think that when a person falls asleep they're like a tv. They close their eyes and their mind just turns off. When they wake up everything slowly fades in like a television set, then their on. So when I wake up and my eyes blink open, everything slowly comes into focus. All I can see is patches of tan skin and dark tresses. I smell the scent of my body wash surrounding me, and feel hot puffs of air fanning over my neck; whilst limbs have me encased in a strong hold. My eyes droop again and I feel like I might fall back asleep, but I force myself to stay awake. I move away slightly to see the person that has me captive but only see a curtain of wavy dark hair. My brain works in overdrive for awhile but I realize it's Santana after the sleepy haze surrounding my mind has dispersed.

I maneuver my hand from underneath Santana's body and gently push her stray hairs from her face. Her usually serious features are more relaxed and open. My heart flutters in my chest and I get an awful yet not unwelcomed dose of butterflies in my stomach.  
_  
__'She's so beautiful...', I trail off in my thoughts as I just look at her serene expression._

I don't know how long I stare at her but suddenly her body twitches a little and without opening her eyes she speaks aloud.  
_**  
**__**"You're being a creeper Britt", she mumbles but I dont say anything because I'm still struck silent from her beauty.**_

As the silence continues to roll on, her eyes open slightly. They pinpoint my position then her brown eyes bore into mine as she smiles.  
_**  
**__**"You're still staring", she points out with a slight chuckle.**_

I mentally shake myself out of my awestruck stupor and smile adoringly at the brunette in front of me.

_**"Sorry... you-you're just still here", I finally spit out and Santana throws me an odd luck.**_

_**"Well yeah...I thought we established this at the beach... Home is where the heart is so why would I leave-", she begins but immediately cuts herself off as is if she said something she shouldn't have.**_

_**"I mean-", she starts but an impromptu knock at my door brings are little world crashing back into reality.**_

_**"You're so smart B, really... If you're going to sneak someone in and have them sleepover, at least tell them not to park in the driveway. It defeats the purpose of sneaking them in", came my brothers voice from beyond the door.**_

I felt a smile split across my face as I jumped out of my bed to tell my brother good morning, but instantly note my different state of dress. I fell asleep in jeans but as I look at myself I see the change clearly. I currently donned a tank top with boy shorts.

I faltered in my steps to get to my door and turned to Santana with a questioning look. She just shrugged.  
_**  
**__**"You were all sandy so I cleaned you up and dressed you in your pajamas. Just like your parents you sleep like the dead, you didn't even stir", she stated uninterested and I just gave her a look of wonder.**_

Another knock slapped me out of my reverie and I opened the door to see my grinning brother. He pushed pass me and pretty much busted into my room. Santana eyed him warily whereas his eyes didn't really focus on her.  
_**  
**__**"I knew you'd get some guy in here sooner or lat- wait a minute you're a girl...", he stopped as he eyed Santana's prone figure in my bed.**_  
_  
__'Oh well this is awkward...', I thought to myself._

Bryson cocked his head to the side.

_**"Don't I know you?", he asked and Santana gave him a quick disinterred glance.**_

_**"No", she said plainly though her eyes flickered slightly.**_

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.  
_**  
**__**"Bryce we weren't doing anything soooo... get out", I ordered promptly as he huffed.**_

_**"Sheesh... you'd think getting sexed up by that-", he pointed to Santana, "-would make you a lot nicer... guess sex can't cure everything".**_

I gave him a glare as I whacked the back of his head.  
_**  
**__**"Yeah yeah, everyone's a critic", I sniped as he laughed on his way out.**_

_**"Hurry up and get dressed for school, I can't wait to hear your excuse for miss sex on legs being here", he quipped as I closed the door in his face.**_

I chuckled at my brothers antics.

The sound of shifting sheets made me turn to a half naked Santana, who walked over to me. Her encounter with my brother came back to me and I frowned. I crossed my arms and stood up straighter.

Santana's furrowed her brows adorably and I wanted to gush over her cuteness but I forced myself to stay stern.  
_**  
**__**"Do you know my brother? And really San don't lie to me", I pleaded when I saw her about to protest.**__**  
**_  
Her eyes flickered from the many emotions fleeting through them. She finally settled with a guilty expression and sighed.

_**"I met him once, but I didn't do anything to him... I swear. I just got him off your trail", she mumbled and I gave her a blank stare because I didn't know how I felt.**_

_**"I've been with you everyday... Exempting the two weeks that passed and he's been home everyday since I got back. When did you two ever meet?", I demanded.**_

She sighed again and I frowned.

_**"You know that morning you woke up and I wasn't there ? Well I went out that night while you slept and at first I didn't know he was your brother till he said he was looking for you... so I may have possessed him and told him to go home and forget to look for you", she stated looking at something on the ground as I threw her an unbelievable look.**_

_**"Santana what the heck! You can't go around messing with peoples heads! Especially not my brother's", I yelled and I saw Santana's eyes flash.**_

_**"I wasn't messing with it! Just a little altering", she corrected and I felt chastised.**_

_**"Altering is like changing San! I'm not stupid!", I snapped and her eyes softened.**_

_**"I'm not calling you stupid. I didn't say that... Ugh... okay look, let's start over? Yes I met your brother, yes I shouldn't have messed with his head... I won't do it ever a again, I promise", she said sincerely.**_

_**"Pinkie swear!", I demanded with my pinkie straightened out for her to link hers with.**_

Which she did, and she linked them with a tight grip and winked at me.  
**  
**_**"I don't like it when you manipulate people unwillingly San, it's not cool...", I muttered.**_

* * *

I thought going back to school would be hectic. I imagined terrible scenarios that all involved me being bombarded by questions but other than Jacob Ben Israel no one even showed the slightest interest in my return, and if they did... bless their soul.

Why pray tell do I say that? A Mrs. Lopez would be the answer...

From the minute I stepped out of her car and onto school grounds, I noticed a shift in her behavior. She was distant and suspicious; eyeing every person that walked by and downright snarling at any person that dared make eye contact with me for what she deemed was too long.

It was ironic because here I was walking around in my Cheerios uniform that was supposed to be some impenetrable force. People were supposed to be afraid to even approach me yet a girl at 5'4 was doing the job quite efficiently with a glance and a curl of her lip for me.

I giggled and caught Santana's attention.

_**"What?", she asked as she walked me to the only class we didn't share. Coincidentally we shared all the others which I'm pretty sure she rigged.**_

_**"You're acting like my knight in shining armor", I beamed at her.**_

Santana just huffed and gave me my books that she insisted holding.

_**"Knights are overrated... They're such pansies and romantic saps... I screw- dated a knight once way back when... I think he was more gay than I was", she joked and I laughed.**_

We talked more and goofed off more than that, but the late bell rang and I ushered her off.

_**"Britt you do realize I may know more than all these people here. I've probably lived through or help create the stuff they're teaching you children", she scoffed and I just rolled my eyes.**_

_**"Yes Sanny granny I realize you're an old timer, it doesn't give you the right to skip!", I hollered as she turned the hallway laughing.**_

* * *

**Sue:**

_**"And you are sure what she sees is clear Gage... Okay... I'll get right to it", I hurried as I saw someone open my door.**_

My nostrils flared at the familiar unnatural scent entering. I glanced up to see Quinn standing in front of me with a curious look.

_**"Witch... sit", I ordered and she rolled her eyes as she took her seat.**_

_**"Is it absolutely necessary for you too treat me like a child... coach", she mocked.**_

_**I smirked, "Well teen mom if the baby shoes fits".**_

She rolled her eyes again and I briefly wondered in amusement if her eyes could permanently get stuck in the back of her head.

_**"Whatever Sue we all know that was a ruse... but seriously what did you want? I know it wasn't for my loving company", She asked pointedly.**_

I recline back in my chair; crossing my arms.

_**"By now you know Santana is continuing her involvement with the half breed-", I start but get cut off by her gasp.**_

_**"That moron can't heed a good warning can she!", she stated aloud standing up.**__**  
**_  
I snapped my fingers to get her attention. Quinn stopped her abrupt departure and looked at me again with a furrow in her brow.

_**"I'm not telling you this so you can go thwart their relationship. I'm telling you that Gage saw it fit to inform you that the stakes just got a lot higher because of a minor detail", I explained.**_

Quinn turned her full attention on to me, her curiosity shining in her hazel eyes.  
_**  
**__**"What do you mean higher? Santana didn't get her pregnant did she?!", Quinn looked alarmed and I let out a bark of laughter.**_

_**"No... I'd hardly call 'that' minor. That would definitely be a gigantic problem witch... I just need you to make Santana join the Cheerios, to help move along a series of events", I answered vaguely.**_

Quinn narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
_**  
**__**"And how will I go about doing that?", Quinn questioned.**_

_**"What are supernaturals of Incubi decent infamously known for", I asked.**__**"Lack of self control and possessive natur—oh…", Quinn smirked.**_

I pulled out a drawer with a spare cheerios suit in it. I took the uniform and chucked it at Quinn. She caught it with another huff and eye roll.  
_**  
**__**"Now get out of my office Fabray", I dismissed.**_

Quinn snorted and walked out. I quickly dialed a recent number added in my contact.

_**"It's done".**_

_**"I knoooowwwwww", the voice sing songed and I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"Yeah because you know everything huh brat", I sneered and the voice giggled.**_

_**"Exactly Sue! See you later".**_

**Brittany:**

I was nodding off like I usually do in speech class. Our teacher talked enough for the whole room, her droning could make the sandman himself fall asleep, it was just ridiculous.

After some time, my brain began drifting to dirtier thoughts that included a tan skinned seductress, that caused a sleepy grin to pull onto my face. I was just about to have raunchy sex with Santana in my imagination when someone sat loudly in the chair next to me.

I stirred abruptly and was annoyed at the fact that my dream was now gone.

_'You deserve to die', I thought irritably but settled for something less evil when I spoke._

_**"Sit down quieter…", I grumbled peevishly.**_

_**"Well hello to you too Brittany", I hear a female voice but my tired mind refuses to work out who it is.**_

_**"Huh?", I mumble as I open one eye and see blonde hair.**_

_**"Oh hey Quinn", I mutter nearly falling back to sleep when the realization that Quinn fucking Fabray was sitting in the seat next to me.**_

My eyes snapped open, _**"Quinn!".**_

She beamed at me.

_**"Fancy seeing you here", she joked and I was awestruck.**_

Not like how I felt around Santana, this was strictly hero worship.

Before I can even process what I'm doing, I feel pain and noticed I unconsciously pinched myself. While I hiss, Quinn spares me an amused glance as she snorts.

_**"I'm very much here Brittany you silly girl. Wake up", she caresses my cheek and I blush.**_

For a quick second I faintly smell something sweet in the air but then in a flash it's gone. I shrug it off and focus back on Quinn.

_**"Sorry I'm super loopy when I'm sleepy", I explain and she just laughs.**_

_**"I figured... so you and Santana?", she implied and I looked at her confused.**_

_**I cocked my head to side, "Santana and I what?".**_

_**"You're an item?", she clarifies.**_

_'Ugh are we... ? she never said so but we act like we are...maybe, I don't know...', I furrow my brow._

_**"No", I answer simply because when in doubt just say 'No'.**_

_**"Oh so you guys just occasionally hook up?", she asks.**_

_'Total understatement... more like consistently hook up', I think to myself but nod my head anyway._  
_**  
**__**"Oh so you're not exclusive?", she asks again and I suddenly feel suspicious.**_

Why would the Cheerleading Legend known as Quinn Fabray want to know these things...

_**"Not to be rude but what's it to you?", I counter.**_

_**"Oh I heard Karofsky talking about you, so I came here to give you a heads up. You know being captain and what not I gotta look out for my squad you know", she answered and I looked ahead to Dave Karofsky two seats in front of us.**_

Him and Azimio both were staring in my direction.

_'That is really weird… He gave off those vibes that suggested he had a little too much sugar in his tank, you know what I mean? Like he was super butt-fuck gay...', I think inwardly._

I take a quick glance around to see that a lot of the boys in my class are subtly staring in my direction.

_'What the hell does everyone know...', I think panicked. 'I wasn't asleep for that long'._

Quinn was about to speak when the bell rings and everyone stampedes out the door. I pack up my stuff and stand. Quinn smiles at me and says she'll definitely see me later for practice. She looks so amused and I just feel even more confused.

'_What the lucky charms was that about', I wonder._

Santana is dutifully waiting outside my classroom when I get to the door. She doesn't notice my presence or simply ignores it to glare at some boys that waited around and smiled in my direction.

'Really what the hell?', I think again.

The day continues on much like that for the rest of the day and I think every smile passed to me or beckon of my name raises Santana's ire. She looks absolutely infuriated and she'll most likely will explode soon.

Flashes of the last guy who made Santana angry pops into my mind and I shudder.  
_  
__'I don't need a repeat of that', I think._

_**"San are you okay?", I ask strategically to stop her from glaring at the current boy across the hall that wasn't catching the 'get lost' hint.**_

_**"I want to kill that human over there...violently… so no I'm not", she growled but her eyes never leave the boy across from me.**__**  
**__  
__'Not good'._

_**"It's not that serious San he's just looking at our epicness", I tried but she wasn't paying me any attention.**_

_**"Come on let's just go", I pulled her arm but she didn't budge.**_

She starts to move and I sigh in relief but shes not walking in my direction._** "Where are you—Oh no…".**_

_**"San come on…", I said alarmed when I realized she was making her way to him.**_

Again my words are ignored as if I never spoke, and I blanched. I wrack my brain for anything that could distract her and a certain statement she always tells me rings clear in my mind.  
**  
****'Sex seems to always be the cure for me...'.**

I grabbed Santana's arm and though her attention was specifically on the boy she was going to maim she faltered a little.  
_**  
**__**"I'm horny…", I mumbled embarrassed and Santana stilled instantly in her tracks.**_

_**"I'm sorry what was that?", she asked after moments ticked by.**_

_**"I- ugh... I'm horny", I repeated with a blush creeping up my neck because a few people heard me and snickered.**_

Santana turned to me and I gasped at her burning gaze she shot me.  
_**  
**__**"I can fix that", she all but purred dragging me away.**_

I looked back at the clueless boy whose life I just saved.  
_  
__'YOUR WELCOME!', I thought annoyed as I was pushed into an empty classroom._

I would have continued to curse the boys stupidity but lips descended on mine and all thoughts of anything escaped me. She pressed me into the door so I wouldn't move._ 'Not that I honestly wanted too…'_

Her lips touched mine and a soft velvety tongue entered my mouth in a light sweep. I moaned which she quickly took advantage of because she roughened up the kiss, causing me to breathe harshly to keep up with her.

After awhile she pulled back and smiled wickedly.  
_**  
**__**"You are mine. You're completely at my mercy", she speaks hypnotically and I unconsciously try to avert my gaze.**_

Looking into her blazing eyes would be equivalent too handing her the keys to my heart. I've been noticing my rapid infatuation with her growing to impossible heights. It wasn't smart but I couldn't help it, I was falling for her and quite hard might I add… it was really stupid. So I fought hard not to stare into her penetrating gaze.  
_**  
**__**"What are you afraid of? Look at me", she probed.**_

Her impatient hands, soft to the touch; grabbed my chin and forced it into her direction but I quickly averted my gaze.

Then I heard it...  
_**  
**__**"Britt...", she called sweetly.**_

Her eyes were back to brown and she stared at me with an intense look. Her lips pressed to mine gently and my eyes fluttered.  
_**  
**__**"Look at me", she urged.**_

I did and I was lost. My eyes blinked and strained to stay open as her hands were everywhere, and somehow my spankies were now on the floor. Her soft hands kneaded my breast through my top before she pulled it up so she could take my nipple into her mouth and suck on it. My hips involuntarily pressed up into her strong diaphragm and she just languidly rocked her hips into me. Her chest vibrated with a soft growl as I succumbed to her will.  
_**  
**__**"Mm this has always been one of my dirty fantasies", she whispered sexily as she knelt before me.**_

I pressed my back onto the door to steady myself, closing my eyes. I felt a nip on my inner thigh and I tensed suddenly, opening my eyes.

_**"Look at me", she reminded me. "Oh and you might want to put your hands here", she gripped my hands and put them on her head.**_

My eyes focused on her, and when her red lips curled up evilly I knew I was in trouble. She made a show of poking out her tongue for me to see then lowered her mouth onto my core.  
_**  
**__**"Oh God…", I moaned and my knees buckled.**_

My hands dug into her soft hair to ground myself, but another sweep of her tongue nearly made me sink to the floor.

"_**San…".**__**  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm really happy that everyone is enjoying my story still! I can't reiterate how much I love all you readers! Thank you so so so much for the positive feedback. Every review literally makes me type faster to update quicker :) And! I must say I truly adore this chapter I laughed so much while writing it, I hope you guys find it just as amusing as I did though. Brittany gets a history lesson from Santana, Auntie Snicks comes to town, Quinn and Sue are still plotting, and a mystery is revealed! Yay fun! :D Song of the chapter is 'Nitesky' by Robot Koch.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, and a series of impending lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 9**_Nitesky_

**Santana:**

I carried Brittany to my car, sending a quick text to Quinn to tell her that Brittany was out of commission. Not getting a reply back I simply shrugged and situated my drained blonde into the passenger seat.  
_  
__'Maybe I got too carried away...', I think guiltily as I look at the nearly comatose girl next to me._  
_**  
**__**"Britt...yours or mine?", I called to the drowsy blonde.**_

_**"Yours... and can we lay under the tree?", she mumbled with her eyes closed and I smiled at her adorableness.**_

_**"Sure", I agreed.**_

It didn't take much time but soon I'm driving into my garage and parking my car. Brittany is fast asleep in the passenger seat so I get out of the car and round to the other side and gently pick her up. I tuck some stray strands of hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead. I can't help but feel content that she chose to stay with me.

I felt so complete with her around but it didn't quell my rising paranoia. The possibilities of my abuela spying on me irked my nerves, so I look around suspiciously.

'_Ugh… this was a bad idea to bring Brittany here. I've been blatantly ignoring my abuela's phone calls all weekend, and if she—', my thoughts are cut off by a warm sigh against my skin. _

Brittany snuggled more into my body with a sleepy smile on her face and my doubts evaporate.  
_  
__'I'd protect you no matter what', I vowed as I carried her to the door that lead to the back of my house._

I maneuvered Brittany and myself onto the ground and kissed her neck to wake her up. She twitched and swatted at me but I evaded her sluggish hands and continued my affections.

_**"Mm… San stop!", she whined sleepily and I grinned.**_

_**"Why would I want to do that?", I inquired as I kissed her chin.**_

_**"Ugh! because I'm tired and it's all your fault", she stated petulantly and I chuckled.**_

I continued to press little kisses all over her face which she whined, and tried to evade with an ever growing smile stretched upon on her face.

_**"I was merely doing you a favor, you were horny", I reminded but Brittany shook her head childishly.**_

_**"I only said that so you wouldn't have murdered the boy across from us", she answered and I huffed.**_

_**"Well than in that case I'm not sorry", I spoke annoyed.**_

**'The boy deserved to die', Snix spoke logically and I nodded my head in agreement for the first time.**  
_**  
**__**"San you can't go around killing everyone that looks at me too long", she sighed as she stopped feigning sleep and looked at me.**_

I scoffed.

_**"I can actually", I said as I felt Snix stir within me just thinking about the boy.**_

_**"Ugh your inner monster is showing Santana and it's unattractive", she deadpanned and I grinned.**_

'_If only you knew…', I thought amused._

_**"Snix is a beast", I agreed cheekily.**_

Snix on the other hand was not amused.

**'Idiot'.**

I narrowed my eyes.  
_  
__'Quiet you!', I thought darkly._  
_**  
**__**"Now you're naming your bad behavior Snix", she huffed in disbelief.**_

I stopped my inner argument with myself to cock my head to the side in puzzlement.

_**"What? no... Snix exists", I stated nonplussed whereas Brittany stared at me as if I grew a second head.**_

_**"What...", she murmured and I mulled over my options.**_

_'If I don't tell her about Snix she'll just eventually find out when I mature how much of a monster I really am... but if I tell her now and work with her on the fact that I'm a monster just maybe she won't freak when Snix shows her face... The latter sounds like a way better choice", I think to myself.__  
_  
I sit up straight, cross legged, and face her.

_**"Brittany I haven't been completely honest... There's some things you need to know", I start and she sits up as well**__**.**_

_**"Is it about my brother?! Did you sleep with him!?", she gasped and my eyes widened because that was almost on the marker.**_

_**"Uh... Noooo!", I protested. "No no... That wasn't what I- no I...", I kept failing to come up with a proper sentence.**_

_**"Santana!", she screeched in dismay. **_

_**"Please tell me you didn't! Don't lie!", she said moving away from me.**_

An unintelligent sound garbled out of my mouth. I was literally tongue tied.  
_**  
**__**"Santana!", she called and I stopped gaping like a fish.**_

_**"No I didn't... I mean I thought about it-", I began only to be cut off.**_

_**"YOU THOUGHT ABOUT FUCKING 'MY' BROTHER WHILE I WAS IN 'YOUR' BED SLEEPING BECAUSE YOU LITERALLY DRAINED 'ME' WHILE HAVING SEX WITH 'YOU'!", she shrilled and I winced**_

_**"Well yeah... I was hungry and you were tired...", I trailed off as her raging blue eyes glared in my direction.**_

_**"Honestly!", she shouted in indignation.**_

Snix snorted in the recesses of my mind and I growled. Brittany gave me a scathing look.  
_  
__'Shit I wasn't growling at her... Damn it Snix look what you made me do', I hissed inwardly._

Brittany kept glowering at me and I was fed up.

_**"I only thought about it because of you!", I accused and Brittany sneered.**_

_**"What how!", she demanded.**_

_**"I woke up hungry and I was just going to have another round with you but I saw how drained you were. You didn't even wake up when I started feeling you up, you hadn't eaten, and I felt really bad so I went out for something to eat to let 'you' rest. But the thing is you've ruined me! I ended up spending the whole night comparing everyone to you; which no one measured up to, might I add! so nothing appealed to me. Then all of sudden I thought I smelled your scent so followed it and found your brother! So sue me for thinking about it, in the end I couldn't do it anyway. I couldn't do it with him just because of the major fact that he was 'your' brother! Okay? I didn't hook up with him!", I spoke firmly.**_

Brittany was silent for awhile before she mumbled _**"Okay…"**_  
_**  
**__**"Anyways... that wasn't what I was planning to to tell you... I wanted to talk about why I sent you home two weeks ago, it was for a reason", I sighed.**_

Brittany gave me a quizzical look.  
_**  
**__**"Supernaturals have existed since the beginning of time. We were born along side humans but we were by far much more advanced... No offense by the way... but yeah, we had no rules and no one to tell us right from wrong so a lot of mishaps and misfortunes in history was of our doing...", I explained.**_

She looked at me intently, absorbing all that I was telling her.

_**"Anyway some supernaturals were getting out of hand so some of the elder groups decided to band together and create like a supernatural government. I don't know to much about them except that if one of my kind went out of line, you were taken care of...", I trailed off thinking about Anthony but shook my head.**_

_**"When were you born Santana?", she asked knocking me out of my depressing thoughts.**_

I looked away from her expressive eyes and took a subtle breath.  
_**  
**__**"I was born in 1549", I answered.**_

Brittany was silent for a long moment before I heard her snort and my eyes snapped onto hers. She tried to stop her laughing but she failed miserably. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance because I found nothing I said funny.

_**"I'm sorry Santana it's not funny! It's just wow you're like almost five hundred... I knew you were old but actually knowing just how old you are is just... wow! Oh man the thought of you with a bunch of wrinkles passed through my head and I couldn't help but laugh... Whew! I'm sorry, please do continue...", she chuckled a little and I just looked at her in disbelief.**_

_**"I'll have you know I won't wrinkle for a very long time, I haven't even reached my mature age yet", I snapped a little peeved and Brittany's gaze softened.**_

I looked away so I wouldn't give in, but she had other plans. She crawled onto my lap and hesitantly began hugging me. My arms snaked around her waist on their on accord and I nearly growled at my traitorous body.  
_**  
**__**"I'm sorry San... honest, please continue", she whispered and my heart swelled.**_

_**"Whatever... well without going into boring detail it is illegal to have romantic relations with humans. Apparently the elders don't want a mix of our species, it's viewed as an abomination", I said close to her ear.**_

Brittany pulled back so she could see my face.

_**"It's actually punishable by death if found out, so when Quinn saw us that one day out here, she was just looking out for me when she practically guilt tripped me into sending you home", I explained.**__**"Quinn? Why would Quinn care? Is she like you too", Brittany questioned puzzled.**_

_**"No pfft! why do you always think everyone is like me... Heh! look I'm actually the first line of succubi. There were never any female incubi, it was unheard of. My grandma is a vampire and she was married to an incubus. Their first child, my uncle Xavier; was an incubus and their second child, my mom; had all the vampire traits and powers but she craved for the human body like an incubus so they decided to label her as new species. They came up with the whole Succubus name... My mom and dad are both full on incubi and succubi so I'm actually pure bred whereas most of my cousins are a quarter or half... but okay I'm getting off topic. Quinn is a witch and I don't feel like elaborating more of her heritage so let's skip that", I finished before Brittany could think to question me.**_

_**"I don't get it... if you know that being... friends? or whatever with me can get you killed, what are we doing here?", Brittany frowned.**_

_**"I told you already, you've ruined me... Not just anyone can do for me now... Ugh if I can't have you I don't want anyone else. Plus I've come to the conclusion that the rules are outdated and can kiss my ass", I stated.**_

Brittany looked at me with wonder.  
_**  
**__**"Again I digress... that wasn't what I was trying to talk to you about when I started this... This is about Snix", I explained.**_

Brittany nodded her head, _**"Alright! I'm all ears, and my lips are zipped".**_

I laughed at her childishness then got serious.  
_**  
**__**"Okay Britt I just need to ask a question though. What do you know about Incubi?", I questioned my blonde.**_

_**"Well other than the whole sex for energy thing, nothing really...", she mumbled.**_  
_  
__'Its now or never', I sighed._

_**"Until maturing, Incubi are notoriously known for their violent and insatiable behavior because of their inner demon causing them to act that way. Its like we have an alter ego but it acts as more of a conscious till we merge", I explained.**_

_**"I'm confused", Brittany states abruptly and I try to think of a better way to explain it.**_

_**"Okay... you know Bruce Banner?", I questioned and she nods her head excitingly.**_

_**"Yeah! the guy who turns into the Hulk! He's my favorite marvel character from the avengers besides Iron man!", she gushed.**_

_**"That's nice well-", I started but Brittany kept talking.**_

_**"Captain America is a bit too patriotic and old for me and-", she continued.**_

_**"Britt we're getting of topic", I tried but she was in her own world.**_

_**"And Thor is totally sexy but he talks really funny and that just turns my lady parts off, though the Black Widow can sooooo get it! Did you see the movie!?", she asked me and before I could answer she was gushing again.**_

_**"Scarlett Johansson played as Black Widow and she was so sexy in all that leather and spandex whew! my lady parts were all tingling... Mmm maybe I was gay before I met you-", I cut her ramble off.**_

_**"BRITT!", I called loudly and she jumped a little off my lap.**_

I gripped her waist so she wouldn't fall over and she flushed.

_**"While I think your fangirling is cute and all, gushing over Scarlett Jo-whatever her name is not what I want to hear while you're sitting on 'my' lap... so as I was saying", I stated pointedly and Brittany blushed harder.**_

_**"Sorry...", she mumbled and I just chuckled.**_

_**"You know Bruce Banner; that we have covered... well you see how when he gets angry, he blacks out and turns into the Hulk?", I asked and Brittany nodded firmly.**_

_**"Well that's what happens with me", I began and Brittany looked alarmed.**_

I quickly clarified what I meant, _**"I don't turn massive and green or whatever... it's just when I get really pissed my mind sort of gets taken over by my evil personality. I call her Snix. Her wrath of words is called Snix juice".**__**  
**_  
Brittany looked overwhelmed and I sympathized with her. Though I could see the confusion written all over Brittany's face she took the information in stride.  
_**  
**__**"Her? So Snix is a girl? How do you know?", Brittany asks out of the blue and I raise an eyebrow.**_  
_  
__'That's not the question I was expecting', I thought to myself._

_**"Well for one I'm a girl so what else could she be", I said.**__**"In the movie Pitch Perfect, the girl called her vagina a "Him" and she's a girl", Brittany countered.**_

I couldn't help but laugh. Out of this conversation I learned three important details about Brittany. _One:_ Brittany has have to be the most compliant person ever to give dire news too. _Two:_ She is an avid movie watcher; note to self, take her to the movies. _Three:_Ask Quinn to find out who the hell is Scarlett Jo-who cares, and murder that bitch!

*****Later On That Week*****

_Irritation._That is what I've been honestly been feeling for the past week. I'm so glad it's Friday because I don't think I'll be able to hold Snix back any longer. Ever since Monday, every male known to Ohio felt it was necessary to leer at my blonde and I was fed up. She was mine, not anyone else's eye candy. I mean Brittany was always there to distract me from openly killing students, but my inner demon could only be persuaded by sex so many times before it lost it's effect...

I was on edge when the lunch bell rang. Brittany linked pinkies with me to get my mind off things and it worked for the most part of the walk. Quinn joined us in the hall and she had the biggest grin on her face that I just wanted to rip off.  
**  
****"What!?", I snapped at her from all her smiling.**

**"I can practically feel Snix oozing out of you! I always wanted to see you go on a full rampage", she stated with glee.**

A nasty retort cut off in the back of my throat when a calming hand glided over the back of my shoulder blades. I turned to Brittany and she gave my pinkie a squeeze. I sighed and settled to give Quinn a murderous glare.

Quinn snickered then lent close to my ear.  
_**  
**__**"I mean I have to hand it to you though, your control has become a lot better considering you even allow Brittany to walk around in her cheerleading outfit", Quinn whispered.**_

I looked at Brittany's outfit and glared at it because believe me I tried to destroy those garments. I tried everything to persuade her to quit the Cheerios but she wouldn't budge. I even told her that cheerleading was a sport for sluts but apparently telling her that was the wrong way to go about that. That argument left me starving for the rest of the night. Moral of the story was to pick my battles.  
_**  
**__**"Whatever Quinn...", I huffed.**_

I _hated _school.

Quinn laughed at my expense and we continued our walk around the halls. I relaxed after awhile as the three of us just talked about people as we roamed around. I looked to my left and saw a boy aim a smile in Brittany's direction and I couldn't help the growl that started to vibrate in my chest. I glared at him but he just ignored my stare and waved at Brittany. His glance was glued onto her form and he even blatantly checked her out.  
_**  
**__**"S", Quinn tried but I didn't care.**_

I unlinked my pinkie from Brittany and headed his way.  
_  
__'Damn it all to hell! your eyes are apparently no longer needed', I thought peeved._

Brittany stopped me.  
_**  
**__**"San I have to pee", she said abruptly and I turned back to her.**_

_**"Huh", I said clueless.**_

_**"I have to pee, can you just put this in my locker really quick. It's right there", she signaled up ahead.**_

_**"But..", I started to protest but she sent me a pout.**_

_**"Quinn is coming too! Right Quinn?", she questioned and Quinn shrugged.**_

Brittany threw me the puppy dog face and I gave in.

_**"Fine. I'll take your stupid books", I mumbled petulantly.**_

I snatched up her books and she giggled as she turned around to open the bathroom door. I stopped Quinn and gave her the 'You better watch her or you're done for' glare and Quinn just rolled her eyes heading into the bathroom after my blonde.  
_**  
**__**"Stupid pout... Stupid Quinn and stupid humans... I hate school", I murmured to myself as I trudged over to Brittany's locker.**_

I put in her combination and shoved her books inside, glancing at the doodles she had pinned to the door. I scoffed at the badly drawn picture of myself she had drawn in art class, and closed the locker shut. Suddenly my ears twitched at Quinn's raised voice and I turned.  
_**  
**__**"Hands off loser! Who stalks the girls restroom, creep!".**_

My mouth nearly unhinged because a boy was cornering Brittany, and Quinn was trying to stop the situation. I snapped my mouth shut in a hiss and tried to count back to ten because my thoughts consisted of _'Kill him! Die! Die! Die!'._

Brittany tried to duck under his arm to get to Quinn but the boy had the audacity to just leer and hang his arm around my blonde.  
**  
****'You can't do shit right, I'm handling this', Snix roared.**

And I honestly will never get used to the feeling when Snix is practically out of her cage. A red haze envelopes my vision and though I feel invigorated I know some carnage is about to happen...

My fuse blew and the restraint I managed to possess for the course of the week was gone. I marched right over to the jerk touching whats mine.

Didn't even blink when I grabbed his testicles in a hard grip. He buckled but I shoved him into the wall, his family jewels still clutched in my hand. The pathetic human looked wide eyed and let out a very girly scream that I'd relish in if I wasn't trying to prove something.

_**"Listen you worthless meat bag! She is the sun! You hear me?! A fucking blazing ball of sunshine that's pretty to look at but you CAN'T touch!", I growled.**__**  
**_  
I didn't care everyone was staring or pointing. Let this be a lesson. Brittany is off limits.  
_**  
**__**"She. Is. The. Earth. and you're just the moon. Yes you orbit around her but you'll never get into her gravitational pull! Got that jockstrap!? Now make yourself scarce afores I ends you", I growled into his ears.**_

Quinn called my name with a hint of warning and I gave the jerk another rough squeeze before removing myself from the situation. Brittany flushed as I grabbed her hand and whisked her away.

Once we were outside though I felt the haze of anger fading fast. Brittany gave me a disapproving look which Quinn equally mirrored and I deflated.

_**"I'm sorry I always go to the yelling place. I have rage... it's all Snix", I blamed and Quinn scoffed.**_

_**"You had control, S don't give us that bull that Snix made you do it. Snix would've ended him".**_

Brittany agreed and I looked at her betrayed. I crossed my arms with a pout.  
_  
__'I don't care if I'm pouting, she's siding with Fabray that's low...', I thought childishly._  
_**  
**__**"Santana you can't go around threatening everyone that talks to me", Brittany sighed.**_

_**"Humans are beneath you, they have no right to be in your presence", I grouched and Brittany smiled brightly at me.**_

**'Ever the romantic ass hat'**, my counterpart sneered and I mentally roared at her to shut her evil trap.

_'This is your fault regardless Snix so zip it!'._

I don't know how long I was mentally beating myself up for until Brittany touched my cheek. I instantly calmed and Snix went mute.

_**"I know how you feel but I'm human, and I deal with me just fine", she began and I aimed to protest. She was more than human in my eyes, she was my diamond.**_

She rose her hand and I went as quiet as Snix.

_**"You have me... all of me. No one will change that so don't get all mean to everyone. Besides I like it better when you're all cuddly, even though I must say you fighting for my honor is cute", she grinned at me and I couldn't help the curl of my lips.**_

Quinn coughed to make her presence known and I realized she just watched our sickeningly sappy display.

_'Oh no.. she's going to scold me about rules and the dangers of being with Britt later...', I groaned inwardly._  
_**  
**__**"Ugh whatever…", I look away.**_

Brittany giggled, _**"Well anyway I go back to Cheerios practice today so you're going to have to deal".**_

_**"Don't remind me", I groaned.**_

_**"Heh! If it's really that bad just join the Cheerios. Most of the guys would actually back off if you were higher in social status S", Quinn suggested brightly.**__**  
**_  
I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. She was all for the great of good and making me leave Britt but now she was making it so I can be around her twenty four seven. Something wasn't right.

_**"Okay", I agreed.**_

_**"Really?", Quinn was shocked.**_

_**"Yep", I dragged out the word popping the 'P'.**_

Brittany squealed and jumped all over me, gushing, but I kept my eyes on Quinn.  
_  
__'I'm on to you Fabray', I thought to myself._

* * *

**Sue:**

_**"Quinn got the princess to join the team, what's the next order of business Tina", I asked the asian girl sitting in front of me.**_

_**"Now we let things play out on their own. The only thing I may have to lay a hand in is Mr. Lopez's future visit", she murmured more to herself then me and I cocked my head in confusion.**_

_**"Victor? I thought Santana's father was exiled for his indiscretions?", I asked.**_

Tina giggled.  
_**  
**__**"Yeah but you know family is very important to him. Especially Santana", she answered mysteriously.**_

I scoffed.  
_**  
**__**"Ever since your powers awakened you've been a royal pain in my ass with your riddles...get out of my office brat".**_

Tina laughed at my expense but shuddered suddenly. She closed her eyes for a second, most likely getting a vision and grinned when she opened them.  
_**  
**__**"Hmm... Interesting. I'm gone, bye Sue", she smiled as she aimed to leave.**_

_**"Wait! What did you see", I called.**_

_**"You'll know in due time Sue", she sing-songed merrily on her way out.**__**  
**_  
The door didn't even close all the way shut when I heard a crash and a thud.  
_**  
**__**"Watch it! Panda express!", I heard outside my door before my office was opened.**_

Santana walked in clad in Cheerios uniform, looking annoyed at the door she entered. I cleared my throat and her nostrils flared suddenly, she turned abruptly.

_**"You've got to be kidding me, YOU!", she accused when she saw me.**_

_**"In school please do try to have an ounce of respect for me demon spawn", I scolded.**_

The latina's eyes gleamed as she glowered at me.

_**"Excuse me-", she started but I cut her off.**_

_**"Santana I don't care what you're about to say, I was just going to tell you, practice starts at five PM after school now get out of my office", I deadpanned.**_

The little spitfire looked livid as she marched out of my office.  
_**  
**__**"Hmm... being the supposed bad guy has it's perks", I chuckled leaning back into my chair.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So I was supposed to update yesterday but my laptop decided to die mid type and I had to rewrite everything. Moral of the story, always save... Anyway this chapter is something else lol Sue is being as sneaky as ever, there's a little insight on Brittany's feelings, trouble is coming because I love angst, Brittany tries to teach a certain someone to fly, and Santana literally loses her mind. Song of the chapter is **_**'Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg**_** :)**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 10** _Falling In Love..._

**Sue:**

_**"COME ON SANDBAGS! YOU THINK THIS IS HARD?! I'M PASSING A GALLSTONE RIGHT AS WE SPEAK! THAT'S HARD! NOW MOVE IT!", I screamed through the megaphone.**_

My phone rang and I picked up.

_**"Tina this isn't a good time... Wait how are you calling me? aren't you in school-"**_

_**"The perks of seeing the future... but anyway as of now we have a big problem", Tina spoke seriously.**_

_**"What? How? I'm keeping an eye on tweedleboobs and tweedledumb like you asked", I stated confused.**_

_**"Alma just booked a flight to come to Ohio. Her reasons for visiting is not clear to me yet but she can't come now. Santana isn't ready", Tina spoke distressed and I rubbed my temples.**_

_**"Look I'll handle it", I promised and the line was silent. "Tina?", I called.**_

_**"Mmm... I see. Though I should warn you, meddling with the scheme of things is dangerous Sue...", she warned most likely seeing my future outcomes.**_

_**"Heh I'm not scared I've been meddling with time for the past couple of weeks, remember", I reminded and my ears picked up rustling of fabric on her line.**_

_**"No this is different. When I made you intervene all those times this week it was already set to happen. Now what you are planning on doing on the other hand, is meddling. You're directly interfering and changing the set course of events", she explained.**_

_**"Well what's the point of being an oracle if you can't change what you see", I countered and Tina just laughed.**_

I hung up the phone and looked back to my cheerleaders still running laps. My eyes searched around, then zeroed in on my two charges. I couldn't help the small smile that rose to my lips while watching Santana running around the track with a laughing Brittany on her back. I let them have a minute of peace before I steeled myself to burst their little love bubble. I couldn't allow Alma's spies the opportunity to see Santana fooling around with a human. I sighed and put the megaphone to my lips.  
_**  
**__**"BRITTANY THIS ISN'T A RODEO! GET YOUR PRANCY FEET ON THAT ASPHALT AND RUN THESE DAMN LAPS UNTIL YOU PUKE! ... YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TOO FABRAY AND LADY TATAS!", I yelled.**_

My superior hearing picked up the trios collective groans.  
_**  
**__**"Nice going B!", Quinn snapped with a glare**__**.**_

_**"Hey! Leave Britt alone", Santana growled and I grinned.**_

_'Those two are going to change our world', I thought with a sense of pride._

* * *

**Brittany:**

_**"Really guys thanks for the workout", Quinn spoke sarcastically as she made her way out of the locker room with a smile.**_

I waved sluggishly at her retreating form then groaned when the nasty feeling of bile creeping up my throat overwhelmed me for a second.  
_**  
**__**"God do I want to throw up!", I groaned as I chucked my cheerios uniform in my locker.**_  
_  
__'I'll get that dry cleaned tomorrow', I thought to myself as I slung a towel across my shoulder._

Santana was being quiet so I turned my head and blushed when I saw that she was already looking in my direction. I shot her a nervous smile that she returned before I looked down at my bare feet.

_'Ugh...', I thought as I bit my lip._

Lately my feelings for Santana were becoming beyond overwhelming. I wanted to kiss her, touch her, and love her in anyway I could.

In some way I could tell she felt the same as I, but in the little things she did; I could also tell that she was very much afraid of feeling what she did. She'd always pull away when in public, and get jittery around Sue. And I get that what we are doing is forbidden and deeply frowned upon, but unless Santana could get me pregnant; which she can't being a girl and all, I don't see the problem.  
_  
__'The dynamics of our relationship is so very confusing', I thought._

I didn't want to end up like those girls in movies that pine over their friend for years then when they gather the courage to come forth it's too late, so I decided to bite the bullet and make my intentions clear.

I looked back up to Santana and motioned my head to the back of the gym. Santana's eyes followed my head motion and not catching on she knitted her brows in confusion. I felt like I was losing my nerve so I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Immediately brown eyes zeroed in on me in a curious glance and my stomach tied itself in knots. I felt that very uncomfortable feeling of butterflies, but I willed myself to speak.

_**"Um... I'm going to shower, you want to come with?", I mumbled and Santana looked shocked for a split second before she nodded.**_

I subtly wiped the sweat that gathered on the palm of my hands and offered it to Santana. The latina subtly checked the locker room before indulging me and took the offered hand into hers. My heart thundered in my chest and I fretted over the slight possibility that she could probably hear it. Santana made no note of it so I relaxed a little as I brought her to the stalls.

I got in, and she followed suit. I turned away and took off my bra and underwear, then turned the water on to the right temperature. I nearly leapt out of my skin when I felt warm hands touch my hips. I whipped my head back and was face to face with a smiling Santana.  
_**  
**__**"Turn around Britt", she whispered to me as she nudged me to face her.**_

I did and I felt terribly vulnerable under her intense gaze. I mean she was nude too but I felt inadequate next to her nearly perfect form. She stood with an air of confidence, oozing with sex appeal and I flushed lightly. I aimed to cover myself but she must've figured out what I was thinking because she grabbed my hands and walked me forward. Once I was close, she kissed my cheek.  
_**  
**__**"Don't be shy, you're beautiful", she spoke seriously.**_

Santana grinned, and pulled me into the spray of warm water with her. And as usual, my nerves settled as soon as the water hit my skin. Thoughts of my birth mother came to my mind and I frowned. I hadn't thought much about her because as of recent my days were spent happily with Santana, but now I was thinking about her.

_'Probably I like water so much since my mom was like the lady version of the lochness monster or maybe she's a mermaid. God I hope I don't turn into a mermaid like the guy in the movie 'The Thirteenth Year'. That would suck because I like Santana and I don't want to go back to Atlantis or wherever I'm from', I thought morosely._

Santana's hand traced my cheek as if noticing my declining mood. I looked up at her and she was smiling at me.

_**"Oh no no no! no sad face Britt, strictly not allowed in my presence. Your punishment is a kiss", she declared cheekily and a small smile found it's way on my lips.**_

She leaned in close and I closed my eyes in anticipation, but nothing ever came. I almost whined but then I felt hands on my thighs and my eyes snapped open. And like the little devil Santana was, she knelt in front of me with a wicked smirk on her face.

I blushed and aimed to push her away from my crotch which she evaded smoothly.

_**"San...", I warned in embarrassment.**_

_**"Hmm ?", she hummed.**_

_**"You said a kiss", I started and she chuckled.**_

_**"I know what I said, and I am giving you a kiss... just lower", she spoke cheekily and I just shook my head.**_

Her lips pressed lightly against my stomach and I tensed the muscles there. Santana grinned then pressed an open mouthed kiss to my clit. My hips bucked into her face for more pressure but suddenly she was on her feet. A groan of protest died on my lips when I heard the stall door get knocked on.  
_**  
**__**"Take your lady loving elsewhere", Sue's voice filtered through the water and my face burned from my blush.**_

Santana let out a little snarl, _**"Vindictive bitch".**_

Santana's eyes blazed with unsuppressed rage and I was quick to deflect the situation.  
_  
__'No need for Snix to come out and play...', I thought concerned._

I grabbed her face and kissed her lips lightly. She was unresponsive at first, probably from shock, but before she could get her bearings I broke the small kiss.  
_**  
**__**"Later", I indicated and she just looked at me with a glazed expression. **__**"Okay?", I asked again and this time she responded with a solid nod.**_

I aimed to turn off the water but Santana pushed me flush against her body, and into a rough kiss. Her tongue found it's way into my mouth and proceeded to dominate mine. She broke the kiss when I let out a soft moan.

_**"Later", she said breathlessly but my mind was preoccupied.**_

_**"Are you two still in there?! Get out!", Sue hollered and for the first time I despised her.**_

I mean shes not nice. She degrades us, makes us do all this work in Cheerios practice that I'm pretty sure is illegal, and gives everyone a hard time but I liked her quirks and antics. Though not right now... Right now she was being a bonafide O.K.P.B which is short for orgasm killing pussy blocker.

Santana shoved the stall door open and glowered at the tall blonde in all her naked glory. I on the other hand grabbed my towel and covered myself up.

_**"I will let Snix run loose and dismember every last wolf she can find in these halls if you don't stop cock blocking me!", Santana growled at the coach.**_  
_  
__'Wolf? Sue's a wolf too!? That oddly makes sense...", I thought to myself._

Sue gave Santana a wolfish grin and moved aside.

_**"By all means please do, I'm pretty sure Brittany will love to see that side of view", Sue sneered and I frowned.**_

Santana looked at me with an odd expression before she looked at the floor. I saw her hands ball up and clench so I quickly made my way over to her.

_**"Uh okay coach we're done, can you go now? We need to change and I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to watch... cause that's just pervy", I stated nervously.**_

Sue just shrugged at my words then scoffed, walking away.

Santana still wasn't talking or looking at me when Sue was out of earshot. I frowned again but decided to just coax her out of her funk. I unfolded my towel then proceeded to try and wrap it around the both of us. Feeling my skin on hers must've snapped her out of her thoughts because she was looking back at me curiously. I ignored her look and tried hard to make my towel work for us both.  
_**  
**__**"Ugh San! Come on get closer... work with me here", I whined frustrated.**_

Santana laughed and pushed her back flush into my front. I swallowed a noise of appreciation and finally got the towel to tie.  
_**  
**__**"Now what ?", Santana snickered.**_

_**"Now we waddle like little duckies!", I cheered and Santana just laughed again.**_  
_  
__'I love her laugh', I gushed inwardly._

It took some time but we shuffled over to our lockers in a fit of giggles, then separately got dressed.

We walked out of school to Santana's car with linked pinkies and only unlinked them to get in the car. I smiled at our little thing and dozed off for a bit.

After some time I felt the car pull up to a stop and the smell of salt hit my nose. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the abandoned beach by house. I grinned over at Santana and before she could blink, I literally leaped out of the car and took off running towards the sand. I reached under the pier in no time, breathing hard and laughed at the mental image of what Santana's face must look like after seeing me bolt like that.

I turned to holler her over but instead jumped about a foot into the air.

_**"Ahh!", I yelped seeing Santana's curious face in front of me.**__**  
**__  
'When the hell did she move, I didn't even hear her turn off the engine', I thought as I held my hand to my beating heart._  
_**  
**__**"Are you okay Britt, I didn't mean to scare you", she pat my back.**_

I spared her a look of indignation and instead opted to ask her how the hell she got over here so quick.

_**"You were just like Sonic the Hedgehog right then!", I accused and Santana threw me a confused look.**_

_**"What!? You don't know who is Sonic? Come on you have too. You know, blue hedgehog that was super fast with the shoes? The theme song was like 'Gotta go fast sonic! Gotta go fast sonic! Gotta go faster faster faster Sonic X!' No? Still not ringing any bells?", I asked and Santana just looked at me thoroughly amused.**_

I sat down in the sand and she sat next to me.

_**"You must've had one lame childhood", I mumbled and Santana scoffed.**_

_**"Far from it... just at the time, I wasn't interested in stupid human cartoons", she stated simply.**_

_**"Hey I resent that!", I narrowed my eyes at her but she shot me a beautiful smile in my direction.**_

Something twinged within my rib cage and I swallowed hard.  
_  
__'Ugh I like her so much it's getting difficult to swallow my feelings down', I thought._

I psyched myself out of making my intentions clear and decided to change the subject.

_**"So how'd you get to me so quick?", I questioned and she shrugged.**_

_**"I'm pretty fast", she answered simply with a grin and I groaned.**_

_**"San... ", I whined and she chuckled.**_

_**"Hahaha! okay okay. I'm not as fast as you're probably thinking. I can't run to different states in minutes... but it would probably take me a day or two tops if I was being lazy", she stated proudly.**_

_**"What the hell San! that's fast! I want to see!", I demanded excitedly.**_

_**"How ?", she asked puzzled.**__**"I don't know run to the car and come back!", I exclaimed excitedly again.**_

Santana just chuckled as she stood shaking her head. She took a deep breath and I did as well, waiting.  
_**  
**__**"Wow I cant believe I'm about to do this, but whatever... just keep your eyes on me Britt", she ordered.**_

She exaggerated taking a very slow step forward before all I saw was a blur. I blinked and felt her sidling back next to me, not in the least ruffled.  
_**  
**__**"I didn't even see... No way! just whoa...this explains so much, what else can you do", I asked amazed.**_

She shrugged, _**"Ehh my speed is nothing really... My grandma is like ten times faster but hmm what else can I do", she wondered to herself while tapping her chin.**_

_**"Mm well I can manipulate peoples actions and hear their thoughts if I want too but most of the times people just think so loudly I just catch it. I have heightened senses, I'm pretty fast, I'm kinda chicken to try but I'm sure I can fly, I mean why have wings... I can mimic and perfect anything I've seen once, I have some strength to a default... Oh! and I can heal rapidly. That's all I have for now, when I mature next month I'll develop new things I guess", she explained.**_

I stood up suddenly and Santana looked up at me in confusion.  
_**  
**__**"Let's try!", I screamed excitedly yet again.**_

_**"Try what exactly?", she inquired.**_

_**"To fly duh! I'll be like your flight coach", I gushed.**_

Santana rose an eyebrow.

_**"That would be suicide, you don't know how to fly", she spoke logically and I pouted.**_

_**"I saved a bird once", I huffed and she countered.**_

_**"Didn't it die from suffocation in your locker though... thanks but no thanks... coach", she rebuked.**_

_**"What a debbie downer...", I mumbled as I crossed my arms petulantly.**_

Santana rolled her eyes as she rose to her feet. She ripped a section of her shirt in the back and I just watched on curious. She stretched out her arms skyward and her wings extended from her back. She looked at me expectantly but I was a bit awestruck.

Santana laughed at me and I schooled my features to look serious.  
_**  
**__**"Well teacher", she mocked and I stuck my tongue at her childishly.**_

Her eyes lit with mirth.

_**"Well... The logical thing would be to flap your wings, can you even do-", I was cut off by a powerful gust of wind and sand being blown in my direction.**_

I quickly covered my eyes coughing. When I opened them Santana was holding her stomach to keep from falling over laughing. I glared daggers at her and I kicked her in the shin. Her eyes snapped open instantly in anger but when she saw it was me she laughed all over again.  
_  
__'Ugh! ass hat! I hope you hear that', I grouched._

Judging from the way she began howling hysterically in laughter I'm guessing she did and thought it was so funny. I didn't.

I walked away from her and got about ten steps away before I saw a blur coming from my peripheral and I was bumping into her frame. Her hands were on my face and I tried in vain to turn. Santana's hold was soft yet firm. Her eyes still shone with mirth but mostly guilt.

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh... well I did but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Your face was just priceless...", she snickered and I struggled to move away.**_

_**"No no I'm sorry", she pulled me against her body; hugging me tight.**_

_**"San let me go you're mean", I muttered near her neck and she shook her head negatively.**_

_**"No I like holding you", she spoke firmly.**_

_**"Get off! I don't want to help you fly anymore", I grouched and Santana protested.**_

_**"No no no teach me, I won't screw around this time, I swear", she promised and I thought about it for a minute before nodding.**_

_**"Yay!", she cheered.**_

***********Hour Later***********

She did it. She wasn't flying per say, but with a jump and a flex of her powerful wings, she was off the ground and soaring for about three minutes; barely gliding before touching the ground again. So, my bright idea was to go higher. I sent her up the pier and told her to jump, I mean what's the worst that could happen, she was a supernatural.

_**"Alright! You ready Santana!?", I hollered up at the girl peering down at me.**_

_**"No!", was her reply and I snorted.**_

_**"Come on! Don't wuss out now!", I goaded and oddly I could hear the sneer she threw at me.**_

_**"I'm reevaluating my trust in you!", she stated sourly.**_

I laughed.  
_**  
**__**"Come on it's easy San! Just like we practiced!", I yelled up at her.**_

I couldn't see her face clearly from down here but I'm pretty sure by her stance she was giving me a disbelieving look.  
_**  
**__**"Oh ? Is that so? Come up here and jump yourself!", she shouted down at me and I snickered.**_

_**"No way, that's crazy!", I shouted cheekily.**_

Santana flipped me the bird and I chuckled.  
_**  
**__**"If I get injured we're having hot raunchy sex in the car! and no complaining, if we get caught again!", she demanded.**_

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up.  
_**  
**__**"Deal!".**_

As soon as I agreed she jumped, and it was like she was coming down to fast. She flexed her wings downward and tried to flap her wings but she couldn't keep upright and she hit the sand with a loud thud. Her head hitting the ground first.  
_**  
**__**"SANTANA!", I screamed in panic as I ran over to her still body.**_

I called out to her but she didn't twitch, her eyes didn't flutter. Her chest wasn't even moving with breaths of air like it was supposed to. I panicked.  
_  
__'Oh my god I don't know CPR!', I thought alarmed._  
_**  
**__**"Ugh in movies they pinch the persons nose and put there mouth to the persons mouth and they breathe right...", I thought out loud.**_

I bent over Santana and pinched her nose then closed my eyes as I put my mouth over hers. As soon as I did, I felt her lips press back against mine.  
_  
__'What the hell!?', I thought as I aimed to move back but a hand kept my face where it was._

After awhile Santana let me go and her shining golden eyes peered up at me with an unfocused gaze.  
_**  
**__**"Mmm... the breath of life", she spoke dreamily.**_

_**"San?", I questioned.**_

She shook her head confused and blinked.

_**"I might have damaged something in my brain, I'll be fine in ten minutes", she explained but then laughed at nothing.**_

_**"Will raunchy sex in the car help?", I asked in all seriousness.**_

Santana stopped laughing and her eyes glanced at me.  
_**  
**__**"Probably...pfft hahaha it's not funny but... hahaha", she laughed some more then frowned.**_

I was really getting worried because her eyes were unfocused and she was laughing at nothing.  
_  
__'Please don't be mentally challenged! I can't handle that guilt...', I thought hysterically._  
_**  
**__**"Ugh your thoughts are too loud Britt, quiet them", Santana giggled.**_

She gave me a dopey smile.

_**"I'm sorry I'm just freaking out!", I shouted and she winced.**_

_**"I can't move much so lay on top of me", she ordered.**_

_**"What? Why?", I asked.**_

_**"Hurry up before the giggles come back", she grouched so I did.**_

I laid on top of her and waited.  
_**  
**__**"Now just take it", she mumbled into my neck.**_

_**"Take wha- oh", I moaned when her hand slipped into my sweats.**_

_**"Mmm you feel really good Britt", Santana breathed into my ear and I bit my lip.**__**  
**_  
I wouldn't be able to hold out if she kept talking.

Her fingers dipped deeper into my core and I clenched my teeth.  
_**  
**__**"Do you feel good Britt because it feels great in here. Oh what's this?", Santana spoke in wonderment.**_

I spasmed a little because she found my spot. And I moaned into her neck when she kept prodding it, making my hips involuntarily push into her hand.  
_**  
**__**"God your dripping...", she husked and I nearly came undone.**_

_**"Please shut up...", I groaned.**_

* * *

**Sue:**

The phone rang and rang but finally an annoyed voice picked up.

"_**Sue I have no patience for you're shenanigans right now, I am working", was the first thing I heard.**_

"_**Figgins please do well to shut up! I'm calling in that favor you owe me", I stated exasperated.**_

"_**Really!? The one you've been holding over my head for 30 years! Finally! what is it?", he said eagerly and I scoffed.**_

"_**You're good with the Indians, find me a water bender or whatever you call them, I know your people are flooding with little avatars", I spoke seriously.**_

"_**They're not avatars… this isn't a children's show", he spoke irritably and I scoffed. "They're called elementals and yes I can do that, is that all", he asked.**_

"_**No tell your 'elemental' to make it hail like a mother in Alaska I don't even want supernaturals to be able to travel for weeks", I explained.**_

"_**Okay… one more question. Is this supposed to be subtle because if so, you can't just have hail downpour in just one place out of the blue, it will look planned. I suggest the weather around the world goes bad by the week then BAM! Hit Alaska out of the park, so then the humans can swear they knew it was coming", he devised and I thought it over.**_

"_**Hmp, to think I thought you an incompetent fool… get this done for me Figgins and you can consider your debt to me forgotten", I stated.**_

"_**Deal".**_

I hung up and smiled at my handiwork.

'_You are to devious Sue', I thought to myself as I made my way to my den._


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm actually really glad no one has caught on to what Brittany is, and everyone is so curious, I feel like I hint too much, but I only do it so in the end everyone can be like Oh wow! *face palm* lol anyway, this chapter is pretty much the point of no return for Brittany and Santana. Some revelations and as I warned, trouble is almost here. We're about to see in the mind of a maniac... And I'm sorry for the verrrrry horrible cliff- hanger please don't kill me... Plus I can't update till next Wednesday but it will up by then I promise! PM me for anything :) Song of the chapter is 'Summer Nightmares' by Discopolis.**

**Disclaimer: First I want to say I do not mean to offend God or any of his fellow worshipers or China… This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 11** _Summer Nightmares_

**Santana:**

It was a war outside. I wanted to say it was raining cats and dogs but that would be putting it lightly. It was raining rhinos and elephants. Lightening cracked outside as the rain beat against my window. The sky was unbelievably dark, you'd think it was night and not four in the afternoon.

I groaned in annoyance as another stomach pain passed through me. I glared at the droplets of rain hitting the glass panel of my window and silently cursed the the heavens. Six days... Brittany and I have been stuck apart for six days because of mother nature and this cursed weather.

_**"I am in misery, there ain't no body who can comfort me oh yea...", I sang in discomfort.**_

**'Will you just chance the weather and go to her, and FEED ME DAMN IT!', Snix roared within my mind.**

I smirked, glad that she was suffering with me.

Snix had been nothing but insufferable ever since I healed from the minor brain injury a week ago. She complained that everything had faded from her awareness for fifteen minutes and has been in a sour mood ever since.

**'I first realized you were an imbecile like you're grandmother when you let the human leave for two weeks. Then you decided you were some type of angel that could fly and nearly snuffed out my awareness with your scrambled brain. And now! you've left the human again because it was her time of the month... just why was I bound to you!', she groaned and I frowned.**

I opted to speak aloud since no one was around to think I'm crazy.

_**"First off, fuck you Snix! Second the first two events were accidents you can say... Third, Ew! don't you have any morals... yea I was going to leave her alone, she was bleeding! At least be happy she has irregular periods", I exclaimed and Snix scoffed.**_

**'If only I could gift you right now with my perfect physique you'd have the proper equipment and it wouldn't be a problem', Snix spoke with a sigh of resignation and I frowned.****  
**_**  
**__**"What the hell is that supposed to mean", I questioned but Snix was silent so I decided to throw in my two cents.**_ _**"Besides even if Britt wasn't on her period there's a fucking storm going on so I cant get to her. We're still screwed", I snorted.**_

Again I was answered by silence and I growled in frustration out loud. My stomach panged again and I really wanted to kill something right now. My ears pricked at a sound that didn't fit with the weather outside. It was a thudding sound and I looked quizzically at my open bedroom door.  
_  
__'The hell is that?', I thought curiously as the thudding continued._

I slid out of bed and like the wind, I breezed out of my room and into the main entrance of my home. It was there I realized someone was banging on my door.  
_  
__'Huh... no one ever uses my front door, must be an assassin', I thought evilly. 'Mm Britt said no killing but this is self defense', I grinned as I unlocked the door and hid in the shadows._

The house was dark, the flashes of lightening was really the only source of light. Brittany hadn't been here so I found no need to turn on the light in my house.

I heard the person take a pause then opened the door. I was going to pounce when the scent of rain and mud filtered into my nose but the light traces of fresh water, and lilies stopped me cold. Then there was...  
_**  
**__**"San?", Brittany's voice called out in confusion.**_  
_  
__'What was she doing here... How was she here? Why?', all these questions overloaded my brain and caused me to stay silent._

_**"Uh San I know you're here the door unlatched, and you said you've never met ghosts", she said simply and I couldn't help laughing.**_

She turned in my direction but I had already whisked myself over to her. She leapt towards the wall closest to her, an embarrassingly squeal passing her lips noting my close proximity.  
_**  
**__**"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SANTANA! WHAT THE HELL!", she shouted and I grinned at her angry face that was shrouded in darkness.**_

_**"Sorry...", I said not in the least bit apologetic.**_

I raised my eyebrows as I heard her fleeting thoughts to make me wear bells.  
_  
__'Hah! That would be the day', I sneered.__  
__**  
**__**"San can you turn on the light, I can't really see too much of you, and I'm cold", she began and I just flipped the switch behind her head.**_

Once the light was on I could really see how soaked she was. Her hoodie was sopping, she had twigs in her unruly dripping wet hair, some leaves clung to her wet jeans, and her rain boots were caked in mud but she was still the epitome of beauty. I loomed over her and couldn't help my eyes roving all over her to make sure she was alright from her travel here. Gathering my results and just enjoying her close proximity I settled Brittany with a stern look.

_**"Brittany there's like a bloody hurricane outside, why on earth would you come here during it", I scolded.**_

She scoffed at my worries and I frowned. _'This was serious... and she was scoffing at me'.__  
_  
She saw my face and pulled me closer. Breathing in her scent calmed me to an extent.

_**"I walk around hurricanes all the time, seeing the nature reap what we sow is fascinating", she explained thoughtfully. "Besides I came because I missed you and I know you're hungry", she stated as she traced my sickly features.**_

_**"That's incredibly... unwise and dangerous... And I'm fine", I mumbled.**_

Brittany snorted and I glowered at her.

_**"What?", I demanded and she snickered.**_

_**"See I have a tough time believing you're okay when your eyes are glowing in a really creepy way... and you're eyeing me like a freshly cut Salisbury Steak", she stated with a grin as I snapped my gaze away from hers.**_  
_  
__'I didn't even realize I was doing that', I thought ashamed._

_**"You're not just food to me", I hurried to explain myself.**_

_**"I kinda am", she stated resolutely and I shook my head looking into her eyes so she'd believe me.**_

She looked resigned and I didn't like that. Hell even Snix didn't like that look judging by her sounds of protest.  
_  
_**'Do something now you ungrateful urchin!', Snix snapped.**

My brain wasn't working properly so I literally stayed silent much to Snix's dismay. Brittany sent me a sad smile then walked towards my stairs, and I trailed after her. I finally spoke up after getting to the glass room.  
_**  
**__**"My room is downstairs Britt", I mumbled and she made a sound to agree but didn't look at me.**_  
_  
__'Look at me please', I begged inwardly because I was too much of a coward. She didn't._

She couldn't read my thoughts...

The room was a lot more dreary without the sunlight reflecting off the stained glass. This was Brittany's favorite room, but I didn't understand why we were here now. The room was dimly lit and her back was too me but I could still see the slight tremor in her body.

I walked pass her too the far wall and grabbed the matches above the fire place section. I lit it and called Brittany over.  
_**  
**__**"Come over here, you'll be warmer", I stated and she made her way too me.**_

She stepped out of her boots and kicked them off to the side somewhere. My eyebrows twitched upward as she unzipped her jeans and peeled the wet material off of her, and I couldn't help my intense stare at her bare legs.  
_  
__'What are you doing', I thought as I reigned myself to not ravish her._

She cleared her throat and my gaze slid up from her pale thighs to her face that was looking pass me. I cocked my eyebrow in question and she just put her arms up like so many other times she'd undress around me. She hated to admit it but she constantly got stuck in her shirts so I always helped.

I swallowed hard to ebb the slow burn of hunger creeping in my body and got into her personal space. One of my hands gripped her hip and the other grabbed the material of her hoodie. My fingers crept under her hoodie and tentatively grazed cold clammy skin underneath. Brittany's stomach muscles clenched at my touch but relaxed after a second. I pushed the wet material of her hoodie up and over her head, letting the wet material fall on the floor next to her jeans with a wet squelching sound.

Her hands fell to her sides but my hand on her hip stayed. She glanced at my eyes and I leaned in closer. I inhaled her scent and groaned because of the pain growing in my body to stay still and not dominate what I thought was mine.  
_  
__'The struggle...', I groaned in my mind.__  
__**  
**__**"Britt...", I murmured in pain as I couldn't hold back any longer.**_

I pushed my body flush against hers and my nose buried itself in her neck. My hands rubbed her thighs on their own accord but I wouldn't do anything till she said so.

She nodded and instantly I had her pinned to the ground. I could hear her racing pulse in my ears and I got excited. My mind fogged over and the hunger settled in my mind. I blame Snix at the sound of ripping fabric, but I blame myself for the lack of restraint.

I looked down to see Brittany's eyes but they were averted elsewhere. I paused, the haze of hunger lifting immediately as if I were dumped with a nice bucket of ice cold water.  
_**  
**__**"Look at me Britt", I whispered but she didn't.**_

Her lip trembled and the scent of salt came forward. I was at a loss for words, I leaned off of her, putting my weight all on my arms.  
_**  
**__**"Brittany?", I asked alarmed but she just sniffled. "What's wrong?", I questioned.**_

She trembled against me as she let out a tiny _**"I'm scared...".**_

I grimaced.  
_  
__'I didn't want her to be scared of me'._  
_**  
**__**"This is all just becoming really confusing for me... I know I've never been the sharpest tool in the chest or whatever the metaphor is but I'm pretty sure this is an unhealthy relationship", she rushed out on the verge of a breakdown.**_

_**"Britt...", I tried but she shook her head.**_

She let out a shuddering breath, and the next words she said stunned me.  
_**  
**__**"I'm falling for you, and I'm terrified...".**_

I looked at her and my heart warmed considerably.  
_**  
**__**"Oh Britt...", I whispered as I made her look at me. "I'm really really sorry", I said.**_

Her tears streamed freely and I felt a pang of guilt.  
_  
__'I never wanted her to cry because of me', I thought._

My clothes came off in a flurry and my skin touched hers. I had been a coward, I knew how she felt but didn't want to deal with the consequences. I thought it would be better not to get attached but I was mistaken.  
_  
__'I'd fix this...', I promised mentally._

I'd show her there was nothing to be scared of because I loved her back. I fell for her a long time ago, she was my diamond.

I kissed her lips and looked into her sad blue eyes.  
_**  
**__**"I love you", I breathed out just as I entered her body with my fingers.**_

* * *

**Alma:****  
**  
I sneered at the weather and looked at the young male kneeled before me. I smelled no fear or shame from him as he eyed me with a knowing glance.

In flash I was away from my desk and in front of him. He didn't looked alarmed and it annoyed me.

_**"Now tell me Mason who sent you?", I ordered and then boy sent me a blank stare.**_

My hand wrapped around his throat in a flash.

_**"I do not repeat myself boy!", I growled and he said nothing.**__**"Do you have no respect for higher authority? If you do not answer me I will kill you now where you kneel", I hissed and the boy coughed as I began choking him.**_

_**"I wi-will be reborn and laugh in the face of your anger- you spiteful wench", he spoke finally.**_

The loud sound of a snap made me happy for a bit and his head tumbled from my hand. I scoffed at the body that turned to dust then disappeared. The horrid weather did not stop, in fact it raged on worse.

_**"By the spirits who give me breath I will find out how to kill an elemental one day, they're benevolence exhausts me", I muttered.**_

_**"Zachariah!", I demanded and an old male blurred into the room.**_

_**"Yes elder?", he asked as he knelt before me.**_

_**"Postpone my meeting with my rebellious granddaughter for now. I just realized how much more of a headache I will have in her presence, and I already have one because the elemental was as stubborn as ever", I growled in annoyance.**_

_**"Santana is a hand full, and I told you elder; Elementals are a stubborn species... His storms will last no more than another two weeks at the most. Would you like to play with some of the remaining prisoners in the mean time?", he asked to appease me.**_

_**"What's to do? I drained them, broken every bone in their body, skinned them, ripped out a few spinal cords, and yesterday it was quite a show but I made them drink acid mixed with a dreadful smelling cleaning product the house servants use, I think its called beach... It was quite interesting", I grinned to myself.**_

Zachariah shrugged.  
_**  
**__**"Huh... but I suppose I can entertain my husband for a night or two then go back torturing those fools till the storm let's up... then we must get back to business, I hear there was an uproar in China", I stated amused.**_

Zachariah rolled his eyes.

_**"When isn't there...", he answered and I laughed cruelly.**_

_**"When the storm ends we'll travel there and see what is the issue, once that dispute is dealt with we'll go see my rambunctious granddaughter", I stated.**_

* * *

**Tina:**

I didn't bother looking up from my magazine when the door to my room opened and closed.

I looked towards the table near the door and saw my hot food waiting for me. I aimed to stand when a vision rocked me off my feet. I fell back onto my bed with clenched eyes, the icy feeling of the future passing through the cortex of my mind. I shivered.

It was dark in the vision, but objects were moving pass at an accelerating rate.  
_  
__'Someone was running', I guessed as I watched on._

The person passed a sign that read _**"Now Entering Lima, Ohio".**_

I frowned. Someone was coming here soon and fast. I tried to see who it was but the next part of the vision flashed.

I was staring at the intimate embrace between Santana and Brittany.  
_**  
**__**"I love you", Santana spoke in hush and I grinned proud.**_

_'They're so cute', I gushed._

But the vision faded to the next one, and my grin fell off my face as if it was never there to begin with.

There was a growl from a woman on a hospital bed and an old woman laughed.  
_  
__'Alma...', I thought distressed._  
_**  
**__**"My old friend why such hostility?", she crooned.**_

_**"Nunca fuimos amigos", the sick woman growled from her bed side.**_

Alma blurred in front with intent to kill.

_**"You can't kill me without reason Elder", the weak voice spat.**_

_**"Oh pobres te engañe... but I can and I'll make it look like an accident. You're sick and dying remember? It's not that hard to will a nurse to mix up you're medication... All you have to do is tell me what I wanted to know", Alma purred evilly.**_

_**"There's nothing to tell, I told you already. I've severed my ties to you just as my alpha has wished", the sickly woman spoke firmly.**_

_**"So be it", Alma snapped. "I never liked you wolves, anyway".**_

The vision fizzled out and when I could see clearly, I was staring at scattered bodies in front of me. Some were familiar faces others foreign. It was a massacre and I could smell the blood in the air. I looked to the far right and saw something I wish I hadn't before another vision pushed through.  
_**  
**__**"I am a messiah!", a child's voice rang through my senses.**_

I knitted my brow in confusion when I saw a young boy standing on water manipulating droplets of the lake he stood on. He had dirty blonde hair and murky blue eyes.

_**"I blame you! You should've never let him read the Bible, he thinks God is a joke now", a young woman spoke distressed.**_

_**"You said teach him about his heritage... God is a big part of humans history, I should know I saw it on tv", another woman spoke amused.**_

_**"That's so not aces... I will not be apart of my son getting struck down by God because of your misguided belief in television", the younger of the two shouted and the older woman scoffed.**_

_**"Fine. Calm down... ROMAN B. LOPEZ! STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH GOD OR HE'LL SMITE YOU!", she hollered and the younger woman gasped scandalized.**_

_**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME SANTANA! DON'T TELL HIM THAT!", the younger woman screamed.**__**  
**__  
__'Dear mother of God a hybrid child', I thought in alarm._

Then I caught a fleeting glimpse of a blonde not moving on the floor.  
_  
__'Wait what?! Brittany… SHIT!'._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up from my laid out position. What felt like hours was just seconds. I bypassed my food that was still steaming hot and hurried out the door. I needed to do some intervening NOW.

I pulled out my cellphone.

* * *

**Santana:**

I laid back on my plush carpet, and draped a blanket over our bodies. Brittany was awfully quiet as she stared into the fire. She hadn't said anything since my confession. I stared at the side of her head for long minutes till the silence became unbearable with my insecure thoughts.

_**"Brittany... say something", I asked gently as I maneuvered her to her back.**_

I crawled on top of her and stared down at her, while she looked straight back.

_**"I-I... I love you Santana", she stated and my breath hitched. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world", she answered softly and I had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her.**_

So I did, and when our lips met, I tried to pour every emotion I was feeling at the moment into the kiss. My hand slipped underneath the blanket I draped over us and skimmed across taut flesh. I bent down to her ear and whispered into it.  
_**  
**__**"Let me love you", I spoke hotly as I looked up to her.**_

Brittany's eyes snapped closed and she ordered, _**"Do it".**_

I pushed her neck aside gently then kissed the base of her nape, then slide to her jawline. I traced my tongue from there to her collarbone then kissed both.

I sat up, straddling her waist and she held my hips. I stared at her beautiful face down to her glorious body and nearly groaned at the hunger that hit me.

I lent back down and gave her a bruising kiss as my fingers slipped between our bodies and into her core. She gasped as I wiggled my fingers around. She was undeniably wet and I felt an urge to fuck her senseless and consume her entire soul, nearly overload me but I didn't. I did something I was always told not too.

I spread her folds and pressed my mound to hers. Brittany gasped and I ground into her harder.

I never did this because my mom said it was dangerous, but she most likely meant it was too intimate, too intense of a feeling for one who was just snacking on their prey. But God did I want to be closer, and it felt so good...

**'Santana...', Snix started and I viciously told her to shut up. Blocking her from my head.**

I pressed into her more and moaned into Brittany's ear, I felt my orgasm coming a little to quick and I slowed down my grinding much to Brittany's dismay.  
_  
__'Fuck...', I thought as I twitched a little. 'The struggle...'._

Everything was too hot, too intense, too wet, just too much everything... I almost sobbed at how close I was but I refused to cum first, that was just embarrassing on my part, so I decided to play dirty.

I groaned in Brittany's ear, _**"Oooh.. fuck Britt".**_

Brittany's body tensed up and shuddered a little. The only thing I got out of getting minor brain damage was that I learned Brittany can not resist dirty talk. It really gets her turned on. I call it her mental pleasure button.  
_**  
**__**"Mmm, feels so good", I moaned expertly as I ground harder against the blonde and her jaw clenched.**_  
_**  
**__**"Santana...", she mewled and I knew I almost had her.**_

_**"Mmm so wet... It's amazing... You're pussy is gloriously amaz-", Brittany's hand slapped over my mouth to shut me up as she arched.**_

Her body spasmed and I grinned as she came.  
_  
__'SCORE!', I thought and I let myself release._

Brittanys body was slumped beneath me when I clenched my eyes shut and let the great feeling of orgasming flood through me.  
_**  
**__**"Ah... Ughh..", I groaned through her hand and relaxed on top of her.**_

Her hand dropped from my mouth.

I don't know how much time that passed. Everything was white and there was no noise. My lady bits tingled in satisfaction and I felt so flipping good!  
_  
__'Oh orgasm how I missed you', I thought dreamily._

I blinked open my eyes as my senses came back to me. I was greeted with silence. Except for the fire crackling and the storm raging outside I heard nothing. For some reason that struck me as odd but I was riding cloud nine right now so I didn't think too much of it.

A voice in my head kept growling at me and I kept ignoring it.  
_  
__'God damn it Santana! SNAP OUT OF IT!', Snix roared and I blinked again._  
_**  
**__**"Britt be glad you don't have a temperamental woman screaming in your mind", I spoke amused but I didn't get an answer.**_

Silence. No laughter. No movement. No breathing... No heartbeat...

My heart nearly shot out of my chest cavity.  
_**  
**__**"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKK! BRITTANY", I flashed up to my feet with the limp blonde in my hands.**_

Silence.  
_  
__'What did I do...'_

* * *

**Spanish translations:**

_"Oh pobres te engañe":_ **Oh you poor fool**  
_"Nunca fuimos amigos":_ **We were never friends**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Does your eyes deceive you? No lol I'm updating a day early! xD So I had this goliath of an executive party to plan for one of my bosses because we're super tight and I thought I'd be extremely too busy to type out the next chapter, but huh what do you know my boss reads my fiction, and was as anxious to find out about Brittany then anyone. Score! (So shout out to Mars! I now have something besides work to talk about with you when we are trying to hide from the head of our department. You are a great boss lol) but anyway... This chapter includes Auntie Snicks coming home to teach Santana some Succubus 101 and have a healthy heart to heart aka bitch at one another ;) Oh and Snix and Brittany have a secret, Rachel is half what *bleep*, Snix's true identity is revealed if you haven't figured it out... And as always Quinn, Tina, and the wolves are up to something. Song of the chapter is 'Soul Meets Body' by Death Cab For Cutie. Thanks for the recommendation Mars!**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 12** _Soul Meets Body_

**Santana:**

My body shook with the force of my sobbing. I tried everything from dumping water on Brittany to CPR. I even tried to mentally force her to wake up with my supernatural manipulation but nothing happened.

I should've heeded my mothers warning...  
_**  
**__**"What have I done!", I shouted distressed.**_

I rested my head on the prone blondes stomach and gripped her shirt as I cried.  
_**  
**__**"Please wake up Britt... Please", I begged desperately.**_  
**  
****'Santana', Snix called calmly but I ignored her.**

Building anger replaced my sadness and I glared.  
_**  
**__**"Brittany?! wake up!", I cried as I shook her body.**_

**'Santana-' , Snix growled and I tried to block her out but she pushed back. 'No no DAMN IT! you listen!", She exclaimed and I cried all the more. ****'She's not dead, you just consumed all of her aura', Snix explained and I** **stopped weeping.**  
_  
__'What...'_  
**  
****'I was trying to tell you you were taking too much of her aura while you were fucking her too death but as usual you blocked me out... God...women you are stubborn', She huffed and I remembered Snix did call out to me.**

My crying started up again.  
_  
__'This was all my fault', I thought depressingly._  
**  
****'SANTANA!', Snix shouted and I tried to listen. 'We do not have time for this! She isn't dead but she WILL be on the other hand if you don't stop crying like a baby and give back what you took within the next hour!', Snix growled.**  
_  
__'I don't know how...', I croaked._  
**  
****'What the hell? What do you mean you don't- you know what... whatever! Give. Me. The. Keys!', Snix demanded.**  
_  
__'But last time you destroyed my dance room and...', I began warily and Snix huffed._  
**  
****'You will never let me live that down will you? I was angry last time, it doesn't count... Besides this time is different. I don't want the first person who can sate me fully to die. I probably won't be able to find another decent human like Brittany again', Snix answered nonchalantly and my lips twitched into a smile.**  
_  
__'You like her...'_  
**  
****'In theory...', Snix says decisively.****'Time is ticking Santana, hand over the keys'.**

_'Okay', I gave in._

I stood up with outstretched hands to my sides, closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath; letting my mental guard down.

I shuddered as a cold feeling crept up from the center of my mind and then I saw nothing. Everything was dark and the sounds of my breath echoed all around the darkness I was confined in.  
_  
__'Ugh I hate this place', I groaned._

_**"Yea well try being trapped there for all your existence with a bitchy counterpart", Snix spoke with my voice and I cringed.**__**  
**__  
__'Weird...', my thoughts echo._

Snix blinks and now that she has opened my eyes, I can see everything in first person. Snix scowls at my body but takes a deep breath after awhile and releases it. She then begins speaking.  
_**  
**__**"Future reference, the next time I call out to you during your sapphic love fest please stop being a twat and listen because I'm trying to save your wife", Snix sneered and I blanched.**_  
_  
__'What... she's not my wife wha-'_

_**"Oh please... as the humans say, first comes love then comes marriage", She snorted and I went silent.**_

I was flabbergasted.  
_**  
**__**"As much as I enjoy shutting you up, times a ticking...", she sighed.**_  
_  
__'How do I- well how do you do this', I wondered then nearly leapt out of my skin when Snix's more distinct thoughts joined mine._  
**  
****'You want to search deep inside yourself till you can sense the aura you've consumed. Once you find it you just will it back to the person you took it from with touch. Usually it takes forever to find one specific soul essence because you know we get around... but since your recent smart choice of monogamy it will be rather easy... Yay!', Snix mock cheered. 'Okay let's do this'.**

Snix stopped talking and I could feel her domineering conscious fishing around my innards and then she was grabbing something. I suddenly felt nauseous and sort of weak.

Snix disappeared from the confines of my mind and opened my eyes. She knelt down to Brittany and jabbed my finger into the blondes diaphragm. A tendril of bright light escaped my finger tip and was absorbed by the blondes body.

After two minutes, the sound of light thudding in Brittany's chest gave me hope. Her small shallow breaths were loud to my ears, and I nearly cried again in joy but the nauseousness I felt earlier became unbearable.  
_  
__'Can I even throw up mentally', I thought with a queasy feeling._

Snix stopped feeding Brittany back her essence after a good five minutes then sunk down onto the floor. She held my stomach and stifled a groan.  
_**  
**__**"I do not appreciate how the hunger pains feel from the outside, it's at least muted to a throb in your head", Snix complained and I scoffed.**_  
_  
__'Wait a minute... if it's just a throb why the hell do you complain all the time', I grouched thinking about all the hard times she's given me._

Snix replied simply, _**"It gets annoying after awhile, and I quite frankly don't like you by default".**_  
_  
__'What do you mean by default what I have done too you?', I thought peeved._

She shrugged my shoulders, opting not to answer, and I narrowed my eyes. I was ready to snap at her to give me back control when she beat me to the punch.  
_**  
**__**"Don't worry you uneducated dolt I'll give you back your body in just a second. I'm just a bit drained", Snix sneered and I growled.**_  
_  
__'I am not stupid!', I snapped and she snapped right back._  
_**  
**__**"Quite frankly you are, you damned fool! Your parents should've taught you the signs of over consumption when feeding so we wouldn't have been in this predicament", Snix snorted and I huffed.**_  
_  
__'By the time you even awoke in me when I was seventeen my father was long since banished. No father no teacher', I deadpanned._  
_**  
**__**"I refuse to hear that excuse, you also have a mother that is succubi", Snix rebuked and I narrowed my eyes.**_  
_  
__'You know we are not close... she would just tell me vital things and never elaborate plus shes half vampire its not the same', I sighed and Snix made a noise of annoyance._  
_**  
**__**"Your life is a failure and I refuse to be dragged down with you so listen up! This is the shit you should've learned hundreds of years ago", she glowered.**_

I swallowed back a nasty retort and Snix rolled my eyes then closed them. She took a breath then sighed.  
_**  
**__**"Alright my little idiot master... Succubi derive from Incubi this I'm praying you know...", she spoke with contempt and I bristled.**_  
_  
__'On with it Snix', I grunted._

_**"Anyway... your inner spirit or whatever you want to call me, are born within the recesses of your mind but do not awaken till the age of seventeen in human years. When 'we'; the beings within Incubi mature, our minds meld and we become a greater being. And you can continue to think whatever you want but the inner beings within Succubi or Incubi are not evil personalities but are the strength and wisdom to their counterpart. We have knowledge beyond your years and are supposed to guide our counterpart through their existence", Snix explained.**_  
_  
__'I'm confused slightly', I admitted and Snix snorted._  
_**  
**__**"Okay... The best way to go about explaining things is by comparing ourselves to the wolves", Snix claimed and I sneered.**_  
_  
__'Do not compare me to a dog'._  
_**  
**__**"This is where your stupidity shows Santana. Your grandmother has deluded you into thinking you are superior... You are not. Yes you are a purebred, but until we become one you have the capability of a puppy... so as I was saying.. The werewolves are humans that have the capability to shift into wolves. Their inner wolf dictates their instincts and provides them with strength and agility. Your grandmother and elders are imbeciles... their resent towards humans have blinded you. Incubi are humans as well till we; the inner demons inside your mind awake, and you develop the hunger to consume souls. The souls you consume enhances your senses, speed, and give you the ability to become a better predator. Its also the reason why female succubi can become intersexed since they've absorbed the chromosomes of a male", she finished.**_  
_  
__'Wow... though you insulted me it makes sense... That would explain why when my cousin Liam's demon matured he began spouting about equality and what not to my abuela and got himself banished... He was really close to his demon Lex', I thought._  
_**  
**__**"I bet...", Snix grumbled.**_

Another thought crossed my mind. _'Snix, why aren't we close like that? you've hated me from the second you awoke in my head, why?', _Snix ignored my question and I huffed.  
_  
__'And you wonder why I refer to you as the evil space in my head', I thought disdainfully._  
_**  
**__**"I want to sleep and your body feels disgusting", Snix said suddenly and I squawked in outrage. She ignored me again and continued, "When you are fucking and you feel this almost exhilarating feeling it's because you are taking too much of Brittany's life force and the thrill of the kill is guiding you. You have to stop. I don't care if you get the equivalence of blue balls, you stop right then, and take a cold shower because I'm not going to go through this again".**_  
_  
__'Okay'._  
_**  
**__**"Now get the hell out of my space", she quipped peevishly.**_

Speaking of Brittany, a question she asked a long time ago crossed my mind.  
_  
__'Wait! Since we're having an actual talk... before you go Britt once asked me if you were a boy or girl, which is it?', I asked but instantly regretted it because I felt an almost unbearable viscous attack to my psych._

I blinked and the feeling of being confined disappeared and hunger ripped through my body.  
_  
__'Ahh!', I grunted in pain from being forcibly put back into my body.__'Ow! Snix what the hell!?', I yelled._  
**  
****'The fact that a human asked a question you should have over four hundred years ago just pisses me off', Snix snarled.**  
_  
__'Well it was obvious to me, sorry... didn't mean to offend. Britt asked, don't kill the messenger', I huffed._  
**  
****'Your stupidity astounds me woman, this must be a record!', she sneered.**  
_  
__'Okay! sheesh... sorry I asked. I get it, you are a girl', I relented and I felt Snix's anger nearly overload my senses._  
**  
****'I'M A GUY!', she... well _he_ roared and I blanched.**  
_**  
**__**"What!?", I screeched so loud I winced at my own vocal range.**_

Snix ignored me and went silent.  
_**  
**__**"Oh no! Hey! You can't just drop a bomb like that and give me the silent treatment! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!", I shouted.**_

Nothing.  
_**  
**__**"SNIX I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL GO CELIBATE! AND MAKE US BOTH SUFFER! ANSWER ME!", I all but roared.**_  
**  
****'I've suffered a hell of a lot worst, bring it bitch...', Snix sneered.**  
_**  
**__**"WHAT-", I started but was cut off.**_

_**"San my head is splitting please shut up!", Brittany mumbled firmly and I stopped my next retort to look at the tired blonde eyeing me.**_

You'd think I'd run to her side and whisper sweet nothings and apologies into her ear after all my boohoo crying, but no I was dumbstruck from what I learned.

Snix was a boy... A guy. A dude... One hundred percent _male..._  
_**  
**__**"Snix is a boy", the words tumbled out.**_

Brittany shrugged and I was completely thrown.  
_**  
**__**"Yea he told me... now shh! I feel like that orgasm killed me", she muttered then closed her eyes.**_

My mouth gaped.  
_  
__'When did they speak...'_

* * *

**Quinn:**

It was late and I was unbelievably tired but Rachel kept restlessly moving. I groaned sleepily and tried to ignore her.

_**"Quinn wake up your cellular device is ringing", Rachel's light voice sunk into my sleep-filled mind.**_  
_**  
**__**"Hmm?", I hummed.**_  
_**  
**__**"Your phone", she mumbled again nudging me halfheartedly.**_

I put the sheet over my head to ignore the short brunette but she snatched the sheets and pushed my bright phone into my face. I groaned and fumbled around to answer it. I forgot sirens loved their beauty sleep...

Finally sliding the answer button I put the receiver to my ear.  
_**  
**__**"It is too early for this shit what do you want Gage?", I mumbled.**_

At his answer my eyes flew open, and I was out of my sheets, very much awake. I flinched at the cold draft passing over my naked body and looked for clothes.  
_**  
**__**"I'm on my way", I assured Gage but a protest came from the bedside.**_

I glanced over to my bed mate and saw Rachel looking at me with sleepy eyes. When noting my focus on her she beckoned me over. I hung up abruptly on Gage and made my way to her side of the bed.  
_**  
**__**"Where are you going? Stay...", she spoke lightly and though she was sleepy her voice was still melodious.**_

I almost did stay but forced myself not too adhere to her siren's call. She was maturing and her powers were making themselves known.  
_  
__'God save me when they fully appear, it;s getting really hard to say no nowadays', I thought a bit chagrined._

I sat on the bed and kissed her lips gently to not wake her further.  
_**  
**__**"I was told some unlikely news, but it's nothing to worry about, just some crazy supernatural stuff as usual", I reassured her as I dragged my hands through her hair soothingly.**_

She relaxed more into the sheets, and made a noise of content. I kept at it till I saw her eyes droop then finally close.  
_**  
**__**"Quinn... whatever it is stay out of it", she mumbled then fell back asleep.**_

I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.  
_**  
**__**"If your safety wasn't involved I would...", I whispered before standing.**_

I looked out the window to see the storm still raging outside. I clucked my tongue in sympathy for all beings that weren't me. I could get to anywhere and any place with _'my'_ magic. One of the very reasons Alma had me sentenced to death, not because I was going nuts during a nasty period in my life.

In magic I wasn't someone to be trifled with, but not being one to take orders made me a liability.

I snapped my fingers and clothes appeared on my body. I stepped into some sandals next to my bed and grabbed my jacket on the coat rack. With one more look cast in Rachel's direction, I closed my eyes and let my magic envelope me then disperse.

When I opened my eyes again I was surrounded by visibly shaking teens. I rolled my eyes at the pups.  
_**  
**__**"Really children you must learn better control", I teased and most of them calmed.**_

One stepped forth.

_**"Well you can't blame us, you always pop in without warning... It's like dangling fresh meat in front of a caged lion. One day we might accidentally attack", he whined and I snorted.**_

_**"As I said learn better control, now where's Gage?", I asked.**_

_**"With the halfling seer", he pointed to a door up ahead.**_

_**"Thanks and.. Seth right?", I asked and he nodded. "You guys did a lot better this time, none of you even semi shifted", I praised and the teens beamed at me.**_

I chuckled and made my way to the door Seth pointed out to me. I didn't knock when reaching it because the seer would already see me coming.  
_  
__'I'm curious to see who is the halfling seer anyway', I thought as I scanned the room._

My eyes landed on a familiar Asian teen and I scoffed.  
_**  
**__**"Really Tina, you're the seer... what the hell... is McKinley crawling with half breeds", I joked.**_

Gage was seated in a chair signing some papers with an amused expression.

_'Who trusts a blind mans handwriting', I thought for second before Tina answered me._  
_**  
**__**"Actually it sorta is", Tina said and my amusement died.**_

She continued.  
_**  
**__**"That's not why I asked Gage to get you to come though".**_

_**"I know, You're going to tell me to prepare for war. Gage told me you saw a hybrid child in your vision", I figured and Tina seemed in thought.**_

_**"Not really... I mean yes I've seen the events of war but it's far away. I need you to join the Glee club with Brittany and Santana", she answered and I was confused now.**_

_**"Why?", I inquired.**_

I would do it because I'd be close to Rachel but still... I wanted to know why, Brittany and Santana...

_**"I didn't see just any hybrid child. It was Santana's, but how things are progressing for them are too fast and too quick for even my intervention. Santana and Brittany are not ready", she answered vaguely and only more questions raised.**_

_**"Ready for?", I asked and she shook her head.**_

_**"You're not ready for that answer either", she admonished and I scowled. "Just join Glee club and ask Brittany to as well, Santana will follow".**_

_**"And how pray tell is Glee club supposed to slow down their love connection, or am I not ready for that answer either?", I sneered irritably.**_

Tina grinned.  
_**  
**__**"Its not that I don't want to tell you, it will just all make sense in time", she explained and I frowned because that didn't answer my question.**_

I turned to leave, but she stopped me.  
_**  
**__**"It's sometimes better when you don't know everything", she spoke seriously and I raised an eyebrow.**_  
_  
__'Was that a veiled warning', I wondered._  
_**  
**__**"Oh and when Victor Lopez decides to appear, use this", she threw a small bottle in my direction and I caught it.**_

I looked at the contents of the vial.  
_**  
**__**"Truth serum?", I questioned and she nodded.**_

_**"You'll know what to do with it when-", I cut her off.**_

_**"When the time comes, yeah yeah", I waved her off.**_

She smiled.  
_**  
**__**"If it's any consolation, keeping Brittany and Santana safe keeps her safe", she stated cryptically and I gave her a puzzled glance before letting my magic whisk me away back to my loft.**_

_'Did she mean Rachel', I thought as I appeared in the center of my living room._

I absentmindedly checked my protection wards to make sure no one had breached my place while I was away. And after a few moments of checking I got an all clear; I took off my sandals and headed upstairs. At the top of the stairs there were five doors, one lead to my office, and another to my room. The last three had some nasty surprises for any burglars or unwanted guests.

I mean I'm not malicious or anything... I'm just a survivor. I do things that are in my best interest. For an example, befriending Santana saved my life. Being friendly with the wolves provided me with intel and protection for not only me but for Rachel. And now, joining Glee club would not only make it easier to keep an eye on Santana but let me be around Rachel, so sue me if I'm in it for me.

I opened the black door to my right and saw Rachel still asleep where I'd left her.

I stretched my arms and my jacket slipped off me and floated to the coat rack. I snapped my fingers and I was nude again. I slipped back into my sheets next to a sleeping brunette, and wrapped my arms around her small frame.  
_**  
**__**"I'll keep you safe".**_

* * *

**Brittany:**

I don't know how long I was out for but I knew Santana was still at my side waiting. I was up but my body was so tired so I just laid their recuperating. I don't know how long I laid there for but when I felt Santana eventually fall into a restless sleep next to me I rolled over to face her, and opened my eyes. He would be coming to talk to me soon, since I broke our agreement.

I lifted my hand and lazily traced my palm against Santana's cheek but a hand caught my wrist. I looked into gleaming hazel eyes the swirled with an all knowing intelligence I'd never understand.

_**"You know, you really shouldn't be so hard on her", I whispered and I heard a scoff.**_

Snix rested my hand on the bed lightly.

_**"I'm condemned in a woman's body, forgive me if I don't see the brighter side to this".**_

_**"Oh your so negative Snix its draining", I pouted and he sighed.**_

_**"Sorry", he conceded and I smiled.**_

I laid back down next to him and sighed after awhile. Our encounters started some weeks ago when I became aware of his existence. One night when Santana fell into a deep sleep he made an appearance and made it very clear he was a guy even though he was in girls body. How that happened still confuses me but hey I guess things happen for a reason. We had small talks about the future and a lot of what if scenarios, and I enjoyed our little nightly conversations. I could honestly say all possessiveness aside, Snix was a cool guy.

I would have told Santana but he made me pinky swear, and cross my heart to not say anything. I do not hope to die or stick any needles in my eye so I had no choice but to keep quiet but my momentary slip up broke that. The cat was out of the bag

_**"She knows I know your a boy and she's going to ask how", I groaned and I watched as he maneuvered Santana's body in a propped up position.**_

_**"I'm not mad... it couldn't be helped really. Though she's an idiot she would have found out sooner or later. I guess this is the last of our nightly visits because I'm the evil boy shacking up in her body and she won't trust herself to sleep around you anymore...", he sneered and I flicked him.**_

_**"I'll talk to her since you're to stubborn too...", I countered and he huffed.**_

He was silent for a long time and for a second I felt sleepy again and my eyes began drooping.  
_**  
**__**"I really don't like her", he said quietly out of nowhere and I forced my eyes to focus on him. "She's brash, uneducated and seriously almost hurt you today", he sounded annoyed and I winced.**_

Santana and Snix were on bad terms from the second he awoke in a woman's mind and he had boobs and not the right tool between his legs. And salt to the injury, he was ignored and made out to be the bad guy when she lost it. I really understood his anger but when I thought about how that was all Santana was ever taught I could not fault her.

I tried to disarm Snix's impeccable anger.  
_**  
**__**"Tell her that you care and this will be solved... She'll have to stop treating you like the troll living under her bridge then", I said calmly.**_

He smiled at my weird wording and Santana's dimples showed. I grinned.

_**"Your quirks are... refreshing", he conceded again.**_

_**"Your beautiful", I countered and he frowned.**_

_**"Well I am wearing her body", he pouted with Santana's face and he looked absolutely endearing.**_

_**"But you guys are one of the same, no matter how much you don't like it... Seriously Snix stop being a wuss and act your gender. Tell Santana how you feel", I decided to play with his pride.**_

_**"Feelings are for women, and I'm already quite frankly one now. I don't need to demean myself further", he quipped and I flicked Santana's ear.**_

_**"Having feelings does not make you any less of a man Snix. In fact being able to stand up and admit them make you a stronger and braver person, which are very 'male' qualities", I joked and he chuckled.**_

_**"When did you get so smart?", he asked seriously.**_

I shrugged.

His golden eyes shone with an emotion, before they began to fade a little then turned into a dark brown. I watched as Snix left the building smoothly and Santana became slightly conscious.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her skull then came back after a second. She blinked a few times then looked at me sleepily.  
**  
****"Britt-", she spoke groggily but I cut her off with a kiss.**

**"I'm tired still, let's sleep more than we can have some morning sex, then a long conversation kay?", I suggested and she agreed.**

I snuggled into her warm body and sighed.  
_  
__'I guess there always has to be some bad when things get too good...'_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Greetings new readers! welcome to the craziness of my mind :) anyway, thanks so much for the feedback! The reviews let me know what I'm doing right or wrong, so I truly appreciate those who take the time to comment. I'll even PM back if you're confused on something. I need some help thinking of a cool name for Snix and Brittany's friendship... any suggestions? Let me know :D Oh and am I the only one amused with last nights episode of Glee? haha Quinntana went mainstream... But back to the story. In this chapter: Brittany lays down the law, Santana and Snix fight...mentally and physically, and oh by the way, Snix can... dance o.O lol Song of the chapter is Impossible Soul by Sufjan Stevens; which I highly suggest you play during Santana's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not mean to offend any guy in this chapter. So please don't take anything written in this story seriously. In fact my guy friend came up with most of the immature statements, blame him for making boys looks bad. This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 13**_ Impossible Soul_

**Brittany:**

I felt small kisses on my face and I groaned in protest.

_**"Brittany?", a soft voice called and with much effort I opened my tired gaze.**_

My sleepy gaze fell on Santana who loomed over my body, her hazel eyes gleamed as they stared deep into my eyes. I smiled and said the first thing I associated the color of her irises with.

_**"Snix? I thought visiting hours were only at night", I said groggily with a sleepy smile on my face.**_

Santana frowned and her eyes flickered brown. I gave her a puzzled look and I felt like I was missing something. Time ticked by before I realized what I'd let slip and I groaned.

_'Shit!', I thought._

_**"San-", I tried but she cut me off.**_

_**"So you've been willingly talking to Snix", she stated more than asked.**_

_**"Yeah but-", she cut me off again.**_

_**"How many times", she demanded and I sighed.**_

_**"I don't know... a lot, but it's just for a little whi-", again she cut me off and I huffed.**_

She gestured to our intimate position.

_**"Is this how you guys talk!", she hissed jealously and my eyes widened.**_

_**"What!? NO!", I sputtered.**_

_**"Then why did you think I was him?! You just woke up and smiled and called me Snix!", she spat his name as if the thought of him was revolting. "Why didn't you tell me about your conversations!? Are you guys fucking while I'm unconscious!?", she asked and with every question she fired off she got more angry.**_

My eyes narrowed at what she was implying. I understood she had a right to be a little annoyed but she was being downright ridiculous.

_'How could I fuck him if he was her... if I did, it would be equivalent to having sex with her because it's her body or whatever... I think... oh God I'm confusing myself', I groaned mentally._

I tried to lighten the mood.

_**"Santana come on you would've woken up if we had sex. Snix says he likes it rough", I joked but Santana was not amused.**_

_**"YOU TALKED ABOUT SEX WITH HIM!", she shouted and I cringed.**_

_'This is not good', I thought. 'God am I stupid... why did I say that. It's way too early to joke about him', I mentally slapped myself._

_**"Do you realize he's a guy Brittany, you basically gave him something to jack off too", she sputtered irrationally.**_

_**"Santana he's a part of you, so he's already seen me naked, and had sex with me. Cut it out", I demanded.**_

Santana growled, draping her body on top of mine.

_**"You're mine", she spoke firmly and I laughed.**_

They were so alike in ways they'd hate to admit.

_**"Yes happily so, but you have to understand that Snix is YOU, and I want to know all of you. He's a good guy that has feelings and-", she covered my mouth with her hand.**_

_**"Please don't finish another sentence... Pfft! Snix being nice... I can't believe you're defending the demon living in my head that I just found out is a 'guy'! who also; need I remind you, calls me stupid all the time, and pushes me to points of no return", she stated in annoyance as she removed her hand.**_

_**"I can defend him because I know him. You don't talk to him, I do", I explain softly.**_

I touched her cheek and she reluctantly relaxed slightly.

_**"He won't talk to me, he hates my guts. He told me so, he's calling me all types of nasty things right now", she whined and I believed her.**_

Snix needed to meet Santana half way or their animosity towards each other would always remain.

_**"Tell him I said I'd be super mad at him if he doesn't stop being a meany, he's hurting my feelings", I pouted.**_

Santana grimaced after a moment of silence and shivered. She looked alarmed all of sudden.

_**"Hey! What are you-", Santana's sentence died on her lips.**_

I watched as the gold seeped into Santana's eyes and she shifted off of me.

She sat next to me and held her head in her hands.

_**"Ugh she's a mouthy one isn't she?", Snix tried to joke but at his expression I frowned.**_

He looked pained so I sat up and touched Santana's shoulder. He looked up towards me with a grimace on her face.

_**"She's causing a racket right now", he explained my unasked question.**_

I grabbed Santana's cheeks and looked deep into Snix's eyes, but even then I was trying to look pass that.

_**"Santana", I called firmly and Snix looked a bit relieved so I must've got her attention. "Cut it out..", Snix snickered and I glared at him. "Both of you stop the violence, or I'm leaving. Like for good... I can't be in the middle of this feud, it's draining", I sighed getting onto my feet.**_

I pretended to look for my things but Santana's hand caught my wrist, and dragged me back flush into her body. I turned my head to look at intense golden eyes.

_**"Okay, I'll try if the idiot... I mean if Santana will", he mumbled and my lips twitched.**_

_**"Snix...", I sing songed and he looked at me warily. "Your manliness is showing", I joked and he snorted.**_

_**"I don't want her yelling at you because of me", he spoke seriously and I countered him.**_

_**"Well she's up now and can hear you so just tell her that. I already told you what to do yesterday... Besides, I'd love to stay and chat with you in broad daylight but I am itching to get wet right now", I said more to myself but Snix heard me and smirked.**_

_**"Wanky..."**_

I hit Santana's shoulder.

_**"As in shower perv! How she didn't realize you were a boy is beyond me!", I exclaimed in feigned annoyance.**_

Snix chortled and I let a grin show.

_**"I'd ask to come with but we all know big duck would quack the duckling", he answered with a serious face and I squealed.**_

_**"OH MY GOOOOODDDDD! YOU JUST USED THE SECRET LANGUAGE OF THE DUCKS I TOLD YOU I CREATED IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!", I yelled in pure delight.**_

He shrugged but a tiny smile twitched on Santana's face.

One night Snix had asked me what was the stupidest thing I ever got in trouble for, so I told him how I failed my sixth grade English class. When I was younger I swore I could understand the ducks I fed at the pond so I decided to make this language that only I and the ducks could understand. At first I kept writing in my diary in code so Lord Tubbington would stop reading it but soon I got so used to writing that way, I wrote an entire essay for school in code. My teacher did not find my creative imagination amusing and failed me.

I taught Snix the basics of the language but he said he'd never be caught dead talking like that though he just did. I winked at him knowing fully well Santana was probably going nuts.

_**"Well than let Santana come back so I can shower, it will give her some peace of mind", I suggested and he huffed.**_

_**He feigned disappointment, "It's nothing I haven't seen".**_

I saw him grimace suddenly and I knew Santana was giving him an earful. I almost felt bad but then again he asked for trouble this time. I poked Santana's body.

_**"Snix, be nice remember I'm using myself as punishment", I reminded and he frowned.**_

_**"Okay", he lent Santana's body forward and I looked at him confused.**_

_**"Snix... what are you-", he kissed me and I shut up.**_

My mind shut down for a second and by the time I could understand what was happening all hell broke loose. Santana's lips were removed from mine and she sort of vanished in a flurry of movement. My eyes searched around for her and when I did sport her, what I saw was sort of crazy and sort of funny.

Santana was up against the wall choking herself then she wasn't and she was speeding around the room throwing herself into things.

To an outsider who didn't know what was going on, you'd probably think Santana was going mental, but to me it was pretty much a fight. This would not end well for either of them. I watched as her eyes flickered from brown to gold then back.

This was ridiculous...

_**"I'm going home", I announced and turned to leave.**_

The breaking of items stopped and Santana stood in front of me suddenly. Her brown eyes looked into mine sheepishly and I raised an eyebrow.

_**"We're trying-"**_

_**"To kill each other, I see", I finished for her and I tried to walk around her but she blocked my path again.**_

_**"I started it, I'm sorry. I have rage", she apologized "Even the stupid girlfriend stealing demon says sorry", she grunted and I frowned. She lamented, "I mean Snix says sorry, Snix and I are very sorry".**_

I acted like I was considering it but after torturing them enough, I shrugged.

_**"Okay come on I wants some lady loving in the shower", I grabbed her hand but she pulled away.**_

I frowned and looked at her averted gaze.

_**"What?", I asked.**_

_**"He'll see", she mumbled petulantly and I laughed.**_

_**"Are you serious right now?! He's watched and participated countless times before", I reminded and she grimaced.**_

_**"That was before...", she trailed off at my glare.**_

_**"You're being sexist", I said.**_

_**"Feminist", she corrected and I threw my hands up.**_

_**"Whatever, have sex with me or I'm gone", I demanded and Santana spluttered.**_

_**"W-wh-what!?"**_

_**"You heard me. Put out or you get shut out", I ordered and Santana's eyes rounded.**_

_**"I can't believe I'm being coerced into sex", she stammered.**_

I crossed my arms with a huff. She gave in, and pulled me along to head to the bathroom.

**"I swear to God if you moan his name...", she trailed off and I hit her shoulder.**

**"We're friends Santana not secret lovers", I snorted and she grumbled something under her breath as she opened the bathroom door.**

I chose to ignore her and just went inside the bathroom without sparing her a glance. I took off my clothes hastily just thinking of water and slid the glass panel door open. I turned on the water and went under the spray of the lukewarm water.

_'Mmm I needed this', I thought in content as the water got hotter and I relaxed._

Santana got in behind me and slid the glass panel door shut. I felt her hand find it's way on my lower back but I removed it.

_**"Uh uh uh", I tutted facing her. "I wouldn't want to give Snix a show", I mocked her and Santana looked at me disbelievingly.**_

_**"But you just said-", she tried but I cut her off like she had been doing to me since I woke up.**_

_'Payback time', I thought evilly._

_**"I took what you said into consideration, you're right. I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with", I lied and she looked cowed.**_

_**"Wait no this is a test right...", she stammered and I shook my head.**_

_**"I'll just finish up so Snix doesn't have to see much more of my nakedness to as you say 'jack off too' kay?", I quoted and she looked alarmed when I quickly began to wash myself.**_

_**"But what about the sex...", she trailed off and I shrugged.**_

I finished soaping myself up and was quick to rinse the soap off of me. She was silent beside me. I finished and tried to move pass her but she stopped me.

_**"WAIT!", she called and I looked at her. "Um I'm an idiot don't listen to what I said earlier. Stay... Please?", she mumbled looking down and I grinned.**_

I kissed her cheek, and she looked up.

_**"I know you're an idiot, I was just messing with you. Now kiss me properly", I ordered and she grinned.**_

She pushed me into the wall and kissed my lips.

_'Santana plus water plus sex equals best shower ever', I thought cheekily as Santana got handsy._

******************Later On In The Day*********************

I looked out the window at the rain still hailing down outside. I looked back to a blank eyed Santana and stared at her curiously.

Her and Snix were fixing things and talking things out mentally so I was out of the loop and very much bored. The only time I was entertained when was Santana made grim or annoyed facial expression. She hadn't made a face in awhile so that probably meant she was listening intently or thinking of an answer.

I looked at her some more before deciding to leave the room. I remembered seeing an old dance room the first days of my confinement here.

_'Santana and I have changed a lot since then', I thought as I headed for that room._

I opened a red door and walked pass the many instruments till I got to the dance room. It looked a lot more cleaner than the first time I came in here but I shrugged it off. There was a stereo near a wall and I jogged over to it. A run down iPod Classic was connected to it and I scrolled through the most played music.

_'A Little Respect' by Erasure_ was at the top of the list and I snorted.

_'San you're such a grandma', I thought but decided to listen to it._

I put the stereo on five then pressed play.

I heard the old pop music start up and I snickered as I pretended to play the fake drums.

When the man started to sing I sang with him.

_**"I tried to discover!"**_, I sang as I span around the room. _**"A little something to make me sweeter"**_, I deepened my voice and laughed but continued. _**"Oh baby refrain, from breaking my heeaaarrrtttt!"**_, I pointed to my chest then pointed at the mirror in front of me._** "I'm so in love with you! I'll be forever blue"**_, I feigned sad. _**"That you give me no reason! Why are you making me work so hard?"**_, I laughed as I pointed everywhere. _**"That you give me no, that you give me no, that give me no, that you give me no SOUL!"**_. I put my hand to my ear, **"I hear you calling!"**. I went down to my knees with my eyes closed, _**"OH! Baby Pleaseeee! give me a little respect, tooooo ooo me!"**_. I finished and laid flat on my back laughing.

* * *

**Snix:**

The second Santana entered my sanctuary of her mind she snarled at me.

_'Do not even think about talking for the next 30 seconds, I'm still pissed that you kissed Brittany', Santana hissed and I rolled my eyes but didn't speak._

_'Good. Here's the deal, Demon Boy. You've got a crush on my girl, Brittany. I understand. She's beautiful, she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world. Do you agree?', she stated and I raised an eyebrow._

**'I am not crushin-'**

_'I didn't ask you to speak. Auntie Tana knows everything...so don't lie. I saw how you were acting around her, I know the signs. hello? I went through them, but whatever. She thinks you're a nice guy with feelings but you and I know that that's not true. You're a male demon inhabiting 'my' body and you better stop taking over my body and talking to her when I'm unconscious you friggin girlfriend stealing bastard!', she growled at me and I counted to ten so I wouldn't wring her neck._

_**'I'm trying Brittany... I really am but she makes it so hard...', I thought irritably.**_

_'Your little goodie two shoes act is putting me in the doghouse and I won't have it!', she hissed. 'She is the only reason why I'm not going to explode you, but keep crossing me Snix and I'll find a way to remove you permanently', she threatened menacingly._

I scoffed, because that was impossible.

**'Listen woman', I sneered ignoring Santana's growl. 'I don't care what you think but do not slander my name! I do not want your 'girlfriend'. If I did she would be mine and there would be absolutely nothing you could do about it, so let that accusation die. Plus I told you so many times before; I loathe the very atoms that make up your existence so why would you even think I'd want to take over your body for longer then necessary is beyond me', I snarled. 'Do you think I want to be here? With you? No! I am trapped in your godforsaken body, watching you live your life while I live in the shadows and have to be ignored because I'm the demon boy who cannot take physical form so I'm stuck in your mind. I have to sit here listening to you make it seem like I'm the wicked person, and you get off scotch free. So yeah while you were catnapping I decided to tell your girl Britt what the real situation was', I mocked her. 'It was only one night but the next night ****Brittany!****', I emphasized '-asked me to talk to HER! ****Brittany!**** begged ME to talk to your sorry ass! And ****Brittany**** again! is the ONLY reason why I haven't decided to make every second of YOUR day a living hell so shut your insecure trap', I snapped.**

Santana was quiet and the anger I felt building up for so long fizzled out me.

**'Whew! That felt good to get off my chest', I sighed relieved.**

It was quiet for sometime but Santana eventually spoke.

_'I'm sorry Snix', she said faintly and I was stunned._

**'Wait wait wait what!', I back-pedalled.**

_'Why didn't you say anything', she mumbled._

I was baffled.

**'Feelings are for women', I explained and Santana snorted.**

_'God... what a boy... I really am an idiot', she sighed and I made a noise of agreement._

**'Yeah I've been telling you this fact all your life', I muttered.**

Santana huffed, but then gasped.

_'Oh your good', she smirked and I was confused. 'I should've known you were a boy because you always steered me clear from guys, but had no problem with girls. You even kept me from sleeping with Brittany's brother because we both know if you didn't guilt trip me that night, I would have done anything since I was so hungry', she explained._

**I shrugged, 'You were being your usual stupid self so I bailed you out'.**

_'Thank you Snix... for everything', she said in earnest and I felt sort of annoyed that Brittany was right._

I groaned and Santana gave me a puzzled look.

**'What?', she asked and I sighed.**

**'Ugh Brittany told me if I just manned up and told you how I felt you'd get it and cut me some slack, but I was being... stubborn and kept quiet because I thought for sure you wouldn't care and I was wrong and she was right and boy is she going to rub this in my face', I snorted.**

Santana laughed

_'Oh she so is', Santana agreed in amusement._

My hearing picked up something and I stopped listening to Santana. I didn't smell any intruder so that only meant Brittany was up to something in the house.

**'Santana?', I called and she answered back.**

_'Yes?'._

**'Hello my name is Snix your inner demon, I am male, it is nice to meet you', I reintroduced myself.**

_'Uh... hi', she stammered._

**'Good well now that we are reacquainted let's start off on the right foot as a team and figure out what the hell Brittany is up too', I suggested and Santana was bewildered.**

Santana's conscience disappeared from awareness and I realized she had returned back to her body.

* * *

**Santana:**

When I made my way out of the room and down the hall I could hear the music playing throughout my house.

**'Hmm Sufjan Stevens... good choice', Snix complimented and I agreed.**

I entered my music room quietly and slowly crept my way to the dance area.

When I got to the doorway I was transfixed. Brittany was dancing, and beautifully at that.

_'Shes a dancer'._

**'No wonder the sex is great', Snix joked and I frowned.**

_'We're cool but the sexual jokes are not okay yet', I growled and he snorted._

**'You'll deal', he snipped.**

_'Ass hat', I grunted._

**'Hypocritical prude bitch', he countered and I smirked.**

_'Touche', I admitted and I heard his laughter in my head._

I focused back my gaze onto Brittany and smiled.

She stood poised with one hand lifting skyward as the other went down. Then she jumped lightly into the air, legs outstretched, and landed perfectly in a bowed position. She outstretched her arms at both her sides and dipped her head back slightly rolling it then brought her head forward as she got to her feet and walked slowly to the center of the room. She stood elegantly on top of her toes and bent one long leg to touch her other knee slowly. She stayed in that position then kicked her leg and as fluent as the wind. She span in quick concession of spins, her arms outstretched every once or so to keep her balance.

She swung her arms around and laughed as the song became more upbeat. She was in her own world and I was captivated. I watched on intently.

**'Go dance with her', Snix nudged me mentally and I shook my head.**

_'I'm terrible at dancing, singing is more my forte', I answered mentally not wanting to disturb the blonde._

**'You're not so bad just let me lead you', he suggested and I nodded.**

_'But how?', I asked._

**'I'm going to control your movements but you'll still have complete control. If you want me to stop just will it okay?', he explained and I nodded again.**

We never shared before, it was usually him or me controlling not us both at the same time.

I waited for that horrible feeling of being pushed out of my body but it never came. I sort of felt whole.

_'When I mature this is sort of how it's going to be', he said out of nowhere and I nearly flinched._

Instead of his voice sounding like my annoying conscious it was like he was right there with me.

**'Hey hey focus', he snapped and I blinked.**

_'Yeah..'_

**'Okay here goes', he warned then I was stepping forward.**

I freaked out and my body stopped.

**'Uh Santana how the hell am I supposed to be leading if you're flipping out', he sighed.**

_'Sorry sorry I wasn't ready'._

**'But I said okay we're going', he mocked and I glared.**

_'I know but like that wasn't a good enough warning... just give me a second', I took a breath. 'Okay whew! alright I'm ready', I rolled my shoulders._

**'Absolute idiot', Snix sneered before moving my body tentatively again.**

I was better prepared. I didn't freak out, I let it happen and kept my eyes on Brittany.

As Snix maneuvered my body closer I could feel his rising excitement.

_'Whoa calm it boy', I frowned and he shushed me._

**'Do not break my concentration woman', he sing songed as he waited for Brittany to finish her spin.**

As soon as she did he was quick to step forward and grab her waist.

Her eyes snapped open and locked onto my face.

_**"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! SANTANA-", she started but Snix cut her off by spinning her away from me then bringing her back.**_

_**"It's unbecoming for a girl to curse", he voiced through me and Brittany looked into my eyes confused.**_

_**"Snix..."**_

_**"Is busy trying to make me not look like I have two left feet so dance with me", I finished.**_

_**"I am all kinds of confused", she said honestly but conceded to my demand none the less.**_

She took a step back as Snix lead her forward then to the side.

_**"We came to a truce...", I explained as I felt my hand reach Brittany's lower back.**_

She smiled and went along with the sudden dip.

Snix maneuvered her back up and stepped away as she spun in a circle then clasped hands back with mine.

_**"I'm glad", she grinned and I nodded.**_

We continued to waltz around and Brittany kept aiming a happy expression in my direction.

**'Ugh the cheese fest, I'm gone', Snix feigned annoyance and I smiled.**

He'd stopped guiding me a long time ago, and it wasn't until he said something I realized I'd been dancing by myself for awhile.

_'Thanks Snix... I guess you're alright', I conceded and he snorted._

**'I am amazing woman don't be modest'.**

I inwardly rolled my eyes,_ 'God what a boy...'_

_'Whatever you're making me regret the decision I'm about too make', I grunted._

**'And that is...', he said eagerly.**

_'Ughhhhhh you can talk to Brittany but one condition... no funny business', I growled and he laughed._

**'But what if she's in the mood and you're too tuckered out to get the job done. I am a guy I never say no', he joked and I forced myself not to get angry.**

_'Do shut up', I sighed._

**He laughed, 'Alright captain. No boarding the Pierce train'.**

I mentally groaned.

_'Such a boy...'_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I've been adult-sitting lol my best friend is finally home sweet home from the hospital and I'm truly ecstatic! So yea I sort of forgot about updating but rejoice! a lot of things are happening in this chapter: Shit. Hits. The. Fan, Alma gives Santana an ultimatum, Brittana's love is put to the test, Snix has something up his sleeve, Brittany gives our lovely succubus some steamy loving, and no one is safe from the wrath of Papa Snix! There are two songs of the chapter; which is: ****_'I Love You' by Woodkid_****. And towards the end in Santana's POV you should listen to ****_'Stay' by Rihanna_**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 14 **_I Love You (Stay)_

**Tina:**

I was dreaming, or at least I thought I was till I saw hands that shook with anxiety and could feel the panic of someone else.

Watching visions while I'm asleep is hard. My brain is shut off and the vision itself is hazy.

I squinted my eyes as I watched the disgruntled vision, and heard distorted voices.

_"I'll murder that-"_, a voice hissed _"I've been hearing you've grown attached to.."_, the voices broke off.

_"She knows..."_, a familiar person spoke and I tried hard to recognize it.

I felt utter heartbreak from the person speaking but for the life of me it wasn't coming too me. The voice said something again and the vision flashed away immediately as I woke up alarmed.

_**"OH SHIT! SHE KNOWS!".**_

* * *

**Santana:**

It had took two weeks for the storm to stop and all of those fourteen days, I spent getting to know Snix and in-between that was spent screwing around with Brittany. The two weeks came and went and I feel as though we've gotten a lot closer then we've ever been.

But like a movie all good things had to end. Our little safe haven was interrupted because eventually school resumed and Brittany had to go home. Everything felt so surreal, and I couldn't shake this irrational apprehension I was feeling.

**'Something bad must be coming', Snix observed and I rolled my eyes.**

_'Pessimist...', I sneered and he countered._

**'More along the lines of a realist', he spoke simply and I rolled my eyes again.**

_'You're a pain you know that', I mentioned but he didn't laugh. 'Whats up Snix?', I asked._

**'I hope I'm really being a pessimist for once and my instincts are wrong', he sighed and I scoffed.**

_'Don't fret Snixxy boy, Auntie Tana knows every thing, and I don't sense any danger', I tried to reassure him as I got ready for school then left my house._

I decided to pick up Brittany, and once I got there I dealt with Bryson's obscene and lewd comments, and even sat down awkwardly with Mr. Pierce as Brittany finished getting dressed. Once she bounded down the stairs we left and headed to lame ol McKinley.

As soon as me and Britt rounded the corner of the hall to enter the main hallway Quinn had joined us.

Brittany squealed when she saw Quinn.

_**"Quinn! I swear you have a tracker on us", Brittany joked and Quinn grinned.**_

_**"No your hound dog here would have sniffed it out and tried to maul me for invasion of privacy", she shot towards me and I shrugged.**_

_**"Santana wouldn't", Brittany gave me the benefit of the doubt and Snix snorted.**_

**'Poor little thing has a lot to learn', he said to me and I glared.**

_'I see where your allegiance is with...", I sneered._

**'Yeah with the winning team', he joked and I scoffed inwardly.**

_'Traitor...', I got out of my thoughts when Quinn decided to talk to me._

_**"What did you two do this week, other than than each other anyway?", Quinn leered and Brittany chuckled.**_

I narrowed my eyes at Quinn, but before I could give her a nice dose of Lima Heights hospitality Brittany linked pinkies with me.

_**"We danced and talked, and I even got to play with Snix! it was like camping", Brittany gushed cheerfully and Quinn looked at me bewildered.**_

I confided in her once that Snix and I were not or ever would be on good terms, so I understood her look of alarm.

I mouthed that I'd explain later and she raised an eyebrow, but after awhile she shrugged.

_**"Well I was getting bitched at by Sue all week", she groaned and I laughed.**_

_**"Can she even do that, you weren't even in school?", Brittany wondered.**_

_**"Apparently coach doesn't care about proper moral ethics, but yeah she was raving about Mr. Schue and the stupid glee kids and saying that we need to teach them their place, so she's cooking up some melodramatic plan to sabotage them and I'm getting roped up in it", Quinn sighed.**_

I rolled my eyes. I could care less about the stupid bitch and her plans.

_**"What is she going to do? Make us join? That's social suicide", I snorted.**_

_**"Hey! Rachel is in the glee club, I like her", Brittany admonished and I snorted.**_

_**"Heh so does someone else I know...", I muttered.**_

Quinn threw me a look and I rose my hands in surrender as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out and the name _'Evil Bitch'_ pulled up on my screen. I ignored the call and Brittany frowned.

_**"Who's that? They've been calling all week", she asked and I sighed.**_

_**"My abuela..."**_

_**"You should answer"**_, Quinn said suddenly and I frowned._** "Ignoring her is only going to prolong the inevitable"**_, Quinn said simply as she walked into her class with Brittany.

I turned to leave and headed for my class. I trudged through the long corridors and mentally cursed at my counselor who decided to have my class so freaking far in Narnia.

I finally reached the five hundred building when my phone went off again. I looked at my phone intently then took a deep breath then exhaled. I pressed the answer key and a voice that grated my nerves snapped at me.

_**"Oh now you find it prudent to answer... nina you are very rude if I do say so", my grandmothers voice permitted through the phone.**_

_**"Abuela I do have a life that most definitely doesn't revolve around you so what do you want?", I sighed again and my grandma snorted.**_

_**"Do I exhaust you granddaughter? I can hear the disdain in your voice from here", she scoffed and I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.**_

_**"How can I help you?", I reiterated and she sneered at my insolence.**_

_**"You'll be maturing soon and as my grand daughter you have a duty to the elders. I want you mated with Gage's eldest son by the time I get to Lima", she ordered simply and my eyes rounded comically.**_

_**"Weren't you the one that told me the wolves were beneath me", I tried and she scoffed.**_

_**"I'm making a consideration... our bloodlines would clash but in the end a perfect heir stronger then elementals would arise", she said ambitiously and I frowned.**_

This was about power.

_**"Grandma I'm not straight...", was the only valid thing I could think of and my abuela sneered.**_

_**"Santana my patience wears thin. I'm not asking you too love Sam, I want you to bare strong children with his seed! what you do on the side doesn't matter to me. In fact if you feel the need to take a couple human wenches home to curb your sinful lust, by all means go for it! I understand you do not have the capability within your body to be monogamous, I get it, that is why I don't push your sapphic tendencies", she stated casually and I cringed.**_

_**"I don't even know Sam like that! And by the way! I do not have sapphic tendencies abuela, I am a lesbian", I shouted but she ignored me as usual.**_

It was her way or the highway. She continued speaking as if I wasn't objecting.

_**"Look I'll give you a grace period, like courting of some sorts. You and Sam will get acquainted and bare those damn children in the mean time or I'll murder that human I've been hearing you've grown so attached to", she warned and my blood ran cold.**_

_'How did she...', I thought frantically._

_**"It's bad enough you live amongst humans, but now you're lowering your brain capacity to befriend them in a close manner, disgusting", she spat.**_

I felt my heart shrivel up and die. I lent back into some lockers and tried to breathe.

_'She knew about Brittany...'_

_**"You've been spying on me", I stammered.**_

_**"You weren't answering your phone and I thought something had befallen you so of course I had my resources scope you out. I had hoped you didn't hold the same sentiments towards human like your father but I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...", she sneered.**_

_**"Abuela she's no one important... I had an incident with Snix and some humans thought me unapproachable... I was using the blonde as a ruse because they now see me with a fellow student and that gives them a fake sense of security. It's a system, it makes seducing them that much easier", I lied.**_

_**"I don't doubt that but the fact that you care to explain yourself to me when you've never had in your life, tells me you've grown some sort of attachment towards her or you wouldn't have cared that she lived or died. Maybe I should I just kill her, you're getting soft"**_, she spoke thoughtfully and I was struck silent. _**"Don't go into shock you can still have your sapphic snacks without her guise. Sam plays human, you can use him in your twisted ploy", she sneered.**_

_**"Killing her is unnecessary", I tried meekly and my grandma scoffed.**_

_**"Killing is always necessary. It's in your and my nature, but if you comply I can wait on wringing her neck another time"**_, she sighed and I was still silent. _**"Really Santana I'm being merciful, I guess I'll skip my business trip and catch an earlier flight to pluck out the very thing that keeps your human breathing"**_, she growled and I snapped out of it.

_**"Okay I'll do it, I'll talk to Sam today", I said monotonously.**_

_**"See you are smart, I'll see you by the end of the month I have business to attend too", she chirped happily but I wasn't really hearing her.**_

I was breaking down. She knew about Brittany and out right threatened to rip out her heart. Actually she just promised to kill her later...

**'Santana breathe you are hyperventilating...', Snix pointed out.**

I took a breath to calm my frazzled mind. My grandma was still talking on about something and I was quick to end the conversation.

_**"Abuela really... gracias, adios", I said shakily as I ended the conversation abruptly.**_

I sank down to the floor and continued to hyperventilate.

_'She knows. She knows. She knows. She knows...', I kept repeating._

**'Santana get up', Snix ordered.**

_'She knows... Oh god she knows', I rambled._

**'For the love of God woman! get up! You're making a spectacle and I'm getting second hand embarrassment', he snarled but I was completely gone.**

_'She knows about Brittany..'_

**'Santana calm down! I'll figure something out...', Snix tried to reassure me but my mind was replaying my grandma's threat.**

I will murder that human...

**'Woman are so emotional', were the lasts thoughts I heard before everything went black.**

* * *

**Snix:**

I readjusted the stupid cheer skirt for the fifth time since being forced to wear it and wanted to punch a wall. I gritted my teeth and ignored the breeze I felt on my chest and backside.

**'You owe me quality one on one time with Brittany for this you stupid bitch'**, I snarled angrily but no snooty hiss came forth.** 'Shit she was really out of it'**, I thought concerned as I searched on for Brittany.

I walked around the halls trying to find Brittany's scent. I ignored the leers from the stupid male humans staring my way, and cursed Santana again for deciding to have a mental breakdown while wearing such provocative clothes.

I rounded a corner and ran into a wall of wolf stink and wrinkled my nose.

_**"Airbags why aren't you in class", the irritating alpha bitch asked and I bypassed her.**_

_**"Not now bitch! I'm busy", I hollered as I entered the classroom on my left abruptly.**_

A teacher squawked in an annoying voice at me.

_**"EXCUSE ME MRS. LOPEZ! YOU ARE INTERRUPTING MY CLASS!".**_

_**"Can it bozo!", I sneered then looked around for my blonde... friend?**_

_**"Santana!?", Brittany called concerned and I ignored the blustering teacher and headed that way.**_

_**"What the hell is going on Santana?!", Quinn announced as she stood up.**_

_**"We have to talk", I ignored Quinn and looked intently at Brittany letting her know it was me.**_

Over the course of being trapped in the house because of the storm, Brittany learned to differentiate the color of Santana's eyes when she was hungry and when I was controlling the show. I thought it impossible but apparently when Santana is hungry her golden eyes shine with hunger and when I'm at the surface her eyes shimmer with intelligence, or at least that's what Brittany explained to me. She basically called Santana a dull eyed moron which I find hilarious so I do not to question her logic.

Brittany looked closely into my gaze then gave me a confused expression.

_**"Snix... what's going on?", Brittany asked puzzled and the blonde witch at her side looked shocked.**_

_**"Come on, big duck drowned and has left the flock, and I don't trust these quacks", I coded and Brittany looked alarmed and nodded.**_

The blonde witch intervened, and I bit back a snarl.

_**"I can't let you go off with Britt. When Santana comes too or whatever she'd kill me. So back off", she warned and I curled my fist.**_

_**"I will only say this once. I am not afraid to throttle an old hag, my morals on beating woman blur when it comes to supernaturals now move!", I hissed.**_

She didn't.

_**"Brittany...", I prompted.**_

The tall blonde looked between us and she shook her head at Quinn.

_**"I told you, we talked. I got this", she stated to Quinn.**_

_**"But-**_

_**I snarled, "You heard it witch move your person from our vicinity or do you need me to assist".**_

I made a show of cracking my knuckles, ready to attack.

The witch did not look phased or even at the most threatened. I frowned.

**'Its Santana's body', I blamed. 'No one can be afraid of this pipsqueak girl'.**

Quinn eyed me and her eyes sparked with a sort of darkness. If I were anything but demon I'd probably be afraid but lucky me the only feelings I was capable of was anger and loyalty. Fear was not in the category so I watched the blonde witch try to intimidate me.

_**"I'll have your soul if something happens to her", Quinn said with a smile and I rose an eyebrow.**_

**'Creeper...', I thought inwardly but turned the tables.**

_**"Yeah sure thing you can have all of my black soul, I'm not sure if it will all fit but sure", I jested and Quinn looked annoyed.**_

_**'You're insufferable", she spoke lowly.**_

I grinned evilly, and Brittany just dragged me away before I said anything else.

The teacher tried to stop us but I gave him a look that clearly told him to shut his trap.

I checked mentally on Santana but she was still catatonic. I decided to make her mind sleep, I willed it unconscious. I looked back to Brittany and realized I couldn't just skip school with her, but the spies lurking would report that straight to Santana's grandma. That would prove that Brittany was more important than we originally let on and I wasn't for stamping a target right on Brittany's head. I needed to do something.

Once we were outside, I felt eyes on us but didn't see anyone. I didn't look around. Alma's spies were here and watching.

_**"Hey Britt thank god we ditched class, lets go mess with some freshman in gym", I spoke with a fake cheery voice and hoped that Brittany caught on.**_

She didn't, and gave me a puzzled look but nodded after a few seconds. She just blindly trusted me.

I leisurely made our way outside and went under the bleachers. I let my senses go and checked if anyone was within ear shot but we were okay for now. I turned to Brittany and looked into her eyes.

_**"Okay first, what does picking on freshman have anything to do with Santana having a mental breakdown? Is she okay now? What happened?", Brittany rattled off questions and I stopped her.**_

_**"We're in some shit"**_, I started and then I paced. _**"Alma wants Santana to have an heir with Sam when I mature. She knows about you and is using you as leverage"**_, I explained and Brittany gasped. _**"Santana pretty much reacted like a wimpy girl and hyperventilated then passed out. I took over and just willed her to stay asleep".**_

Brittany frowned.

_**"This is not good".**_

_**"It's not but I promise I won't let Alma hurt you... well either of you", I declared and Brittany smiled slightly.**_

**'I have something I can do, we'll just have to wait it out', I thought.**

_**"This is going to be a mess huh?", she asked and I grimaced.**_

_**"Sort of yes but I promise-"**_

Something pricked at my senses and I felt my hackles rise.

_**"Excuse me", I growled than like the wind I moved so quick to the other side of the bleachers.**_

The first scent I picked up was ash and lavender.

**'Vampire...', I decided as I crept up on my stalker and patted his shoulder.**

He turned quickly and I looked him dead in the face. My eyes zoned in on his transfixed ones and I spoke slowly.

_**"First you're going to tell me wheres your partner", I demanded and the boy looked at me with blank eyes.**_

_**"Jay is a half hell hound I can't see him if he doesn't want me too", the boy said.**_

_**"Pathetic... well than I want you to find all your friends in on this spy squad for Alma and I want you to kill them all until your hearts stops beating. I don't care if someone stakes your eyes, you keep killing them all until the very last beat of your heart. I'll take care of the hound", I told him and he nodded.**_

He scurried off and I looked around. Hell hounds were pesky things, they had the ability to go invisible to most supernaturals senses, but there downfall was that they could only be seen slightly by the people they were searching for.

I couldn't see anything but the hairs on the back of my neck told me someone was here. I searched for an aura and picked up the slightest trace of a male's. I breathed in the scent of a nerdy boy I remember in my film class. I shot out my hand and grabbed onto hair that slowly revealed itself.

_**"Jacob? I think that's your name... give me one reason to not sever your head from your shoulders and I'll contemplate it before doing it", I snarled.**_

The nerdy boy looked alarmed.

_**"I had to follow you around! She would have killed my brother!", he spoke frantically.**_

_**"So noble but now I'm going to kill you", I whispered into his ear as I snapped his neck.**_

I heard footsteps running over and I turned to face blue eyes. She looked at my disinterested features to the unmoving body at my feet and took a step back as I walked forward. After awhile I got tired of looking into her fearful eyes and averted my gaze.

**'Damn you Santana for making me deal with this', I thought angrily.**

_**"You killed him", she muttered.**_

_**"He killed you, it's only right that I return the favor", I said**_

_**"Snix...", she started but I cut her off.**_

_**"He's been shadowing us and feeding Alma information. You are now on that woman's radar, his life was forfeited from the second he agreed to help her", I said curtly.**_

She shook her head.

_**"I don't want anyone to die for or because of me", she said quietly and I sighed.**_

_**"People do crazy things for the ones they love, you must accept that", I countered and her eyes bore into mine.**_

_**"You love...", She began and my eyes widened.**_

_**"No", I said pointedly and Brittany looked kind of hurt.**_

**'Shit'**

I walked over to her briskly and held her hand.

_**"I guess I would if I could, but I can't... remember I told you over the weekend... Santana is sort of human, I am what makes her who she is. She has all the emotions whereas I do not. I am not capable of love, but I do want to protect you... both of you", I tried to reassure her but she shook her head.**_

_**"I don't believe that...", she said and I was confused.**_

_**"I do want to protect you", I repeated.**_

_**"I think you love in your own way", she said and I shrugged.**_

_**"Maybe", I conceded.**_

Brittany looked down at the body past us and grimaced.

_**"Still you didn't need to kill him... You're good Snix", she mumbled and I shrugged again.**_

_**"Sometimes good people have to do bad things"**_, I answered. _**"Now come on, I feel Santana waking up and she's going to be more emotional then a pregnant woman on estrogen pills"**_, I joked.

Brittany chuckled a little.

* * *

**Santana:**

When I came too, instead of smelling the scent of teenage humans and werewolves here and there, I was wrapped around the scent of fresh water and flowers. I sighed snuggling further into Brittany's neck inhaling more of her scent.

_**"Santana, you up? or are you just getting your sleepy snuggles on", I heard a soft voice ask and I backed up to see sad blue eyes.**_

I tried to figure out why on earth she'd be sad, but suddenly the reason for my blacking out came to my mind. I tensed and gripped Brittany closer.

_**"Britt", I stammered and she kissed my cheek.**_

_**"I know", she whispered.**_

Know what... She didn't get it, my abuela knew about us! not that we loved one another... but she knew we were at least friends.

_**"She knows Britt", I said frantically. "I don't know who told her but she knows about you... She said she'd kill you if I-", I stopped talking and grimaced.**_

_**"If you didn't sleep with Sam... I know. Snix filled me in, Santana I get it and I guess you have to do what you have to do", she finished for me brokenly as she averted her gaze.**_

I didn't want anyone else I didn't want to have sex with anyone else, I didn't want children with anyone else but her.

I shook my head.

_**"No I'll think of something", I tried and Brittany threw me a sad smile.**_

_**"I won't be mad, it'll suck seeing you guys with each other but I won't be mad. I'll know you're hating every second of everything as much as me, and your baby will just be another part of you that I'll learn to love and live with... love comes with sacrifices", Brittany continued and I shook my head in denial.**_

_'Just no no no no NO!', I thought angrily._

_**"Britt I don't want too", I began and she kissed me soundly.**_

_**"I know San but we are way over our heads on this. It's either I die because you don't listen, or you die because you try some insane plan to stop your homicidal grandma... And we both lose either way...", she sighed.**_

I saw the resolve in her eyes and I felt a piece of my heart tore off a bit. She was trying to do the right thing but nothing was right about our situation.

_'I'd rather die but that would hurt Brittany... ughh', I grunted inwardly._

_**"Okay", I conceded.**_

_**"Okay", she repeated as she looked away.**_

I lifted her chin and stared into her glassy blue orbs.

_**"But it won't be real no matter how it looks Brittany. This..."**_, I gestured between us. _**"-is real and this..."**_, I pressed her hand to my heart that beat loudly at the feel of her hand. _**"-is all yours. You are my diamond. I was looking for rocks and I found a diamond, don't ever forget that".**_

Tears welled up in her eyes and I kissed her lips.

She broke the kiss and looked at me.

_**"I love you, you do know that right?You are my favorite person", she mumbled and I smiled.**_

_**"I love you to-", I was cut off by her hands roaming hand in my shirt.**_

My eyes nearly fell out of my head. My first rational thought was to call out to my counterpart.

_'Snix!', I called._

**'Hm...?', I heard him hum.**

_'She's touching me!', I thought mentally._

**'Yes that's great, that's how lezzers usually have sex now please shut up, I'm trying to take a nap'**, he grunted then added,** 'Have fun, don't kill her again'**, he warned then my mind was silent.

I blinked when I felt Brittany's hand still at my chest. I locked eyes with her and gave her a smile. I took her wrist then guided her hands over my body. Her face flushed when I moaned and I held back a chuckle at her anxiety. I sat up and pulled her up with me. I took off my shirt and unhooked my bra then laid back down. I motioned Brittany over with a crook of my finger and let her climb on top of me. She loomed over me awkwardly and I smiled. She was so cute.

I lent up on my elbows and looked into her timid expression.

**_"You make it look easy, I feel really weird on top", she murmured._**

I grinned.

**_"Its in my nature to be on top but it doesn't mean you can't learn. It's easy, just kiss me", I whispered and she lent down._****  
**  
Our lips fused together and my hand went into her hair to pull her closer into my body. I fell back into the bed and grinned into the kiss when I felt a hand rubbing my thighs.

**_"Mmm..._****", **I broke the kiss and dragged her hand under my skirt.**_"Just do what I'd do"_****, **I instructed.**  
**  
My eyes closed as her tentative fingers dragged my spanks down my thighs and off my body. She parted my thighs and I waited in anticipation.**  
**  
_'Yes yes yes yes', I thought happily.__**  
**_**  
'Virgin...', Snix snorted groggily.**_**  
**_  
_'Take your ass back to sleep pervert', I roared inwardly.__**  
**_**  
'Hah not like this is worth my vision you won't last fifteen seconds you are at nine seconds now', he mumbled and I growled inwardly.**

_'What! I will too! go fuck yo- SHIT!'_

I was pulled- no no no fuck that! I was dragged the fuck out of my thoughts abruptly by the feeling of a soft tongue dragged along my clit. My eyes flew open and I nearly came all over myself as I watched Brittany go down on me.

I groaned and my eyes nearly got lost in the back of my skull when her mouth closed around my clit and sucked softly.

**_"Ughh...", I grunted because nothing intelligent came to my mind._**

**'Ten Mississippi', Snix counted.**

I felt it, I wasn't going to make it._'Shit shit shit', I thought as I tensed._

**'Eleven Mississippi', Snix sing songed as Brittany pressed two fingers into me.**

My hips arched and I grasped onto the sheets.

She thrusted her fingers inside a bit then crooked her fingers till she almost touched my g-spot and I moaned in pleasure.

**_"It's the spongy thing right? In Sex Ed they said it was that", I heard her say and I looked at her blearily._****  
**  
_'What?'__**  
**_**  
'Twelve Mississippi', I heard him say with glee and I grit my teeth together.**

_**"This", Brittany gestured with her finger and jabbed my g-spot dead on.**_

_**"Fuck!", I called and I felt nothing but euphoria.**_

She thrusted against the spot and applied so much pressure to it that I couldn't help but orgasm.

A strong rush of pleasure traveled through my core and I arched up into her questing fingers. Her slow but rough pace continued as my body went rigid and my brain flooded.

**'Chump... I'm off to bed', Snix snorted.**

She bent down and kissed me slowly, but I was too busy twitching to recuperate the kiss. My brain had shut down, and all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears.

Her fingers continued to move and I weakly grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

**_"Ugh... too sensitive... I can not cum like that again", I grunted and she giggled._****  
**  
I blinked and set my satisfied gaze on Brittany. She was grinning.

**_"Hey San...", she called._**

**_"Hmm?", I hummed closing my eyes again._**

**_"I like being on top", she said._**

**_"I like you on top too... I should be forced to date other people more often", I murmured and she flicked my nose._**

**_"Dork", she joked._**

**_"Blonde", I countered._**

**_"Nympho", she countered and I chuckled._**

**_"Touch mademoiselle", I grinned with a dopey expression._**

**_"I'm terrible with Spanish", she pouted and I laughed._**

**_"Oh bless your heart Britt", I cajoled and Brittany frowned._**

**_"Jerk", she said simply and I gave her a sleepy smile._**

**_"Beautiful", I said seriously and I heard her heart flutter then go into overdrive._****  
**  
She poked my forehead and I opened my eyes. She was frowning.

**_"You can't say sweet things when I'm insulting you", she admonished and I closed my eyes again._**

**_"But you catch more bees with honey, and mmm I must say I love you B", I said with a grin and I felt her swat my shoulder._**

**_"Ah! Stop it", she said happily._**

**_"Never", I vowed and opened my eyes too look at her._****  
**  
She smiled and aimed to roll over but I held her hips.

**_"Stay...", I asked._**

**_"Always", she promised then lent down to kiss me._**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Haha I don't like the idea of Sam with Santana either but hey it ties my plot together so we all must deal. The Samtana interactions will be implied and minimal at best lol so bear with me, and I do not have any plans to have a baby Sam Evans being brought into my verse so take a good relaxed breath. I'm not evil like Ryan Murphy. Onwards... guess what? its time for a new character development! So welcome the mysterious Mike Chang and mention of Artie :) This chapter is centering around Brittany, and like you readers shes not too thrilled about Samtana either, and is figuring out its time to grow up a little on her own without Santana around her 24/7 as her shield. Also it seems like someone is in the midst of transitioning, and another has fully matured. Plus Snix sings, and as always there's some cutesy Brittana fluff! The song of the chapter is**_** 'Everything We Had' **_**by**_** The Academy Is... :) **_**And the song Snix sings is:**_** 'Only Girl In The World' **_**by**_** Boyce Avenue**_

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;) **

**Ch. 15** _Everything We Had_

**Brittany:**

When I felt a hand touch my shoulder I tried so hard to stay asleep.

_**"Britt", a voice filtered into my ears and I grunted.**_

I turned away from the voice begrudgingly. I didn't want to go to school, school has sucked all week, and my usual cheery spirit has died.

_**"Come on Britt time for school", Santana's voice whispered into my ear and I swatted her away.**_

She chuckled and kissed my shoulder and I wrinkled my nose.

_**"Noooo leave me alone", I whined and curled myself into a ball.**_

I didn't want to wake up to watch the Samtana show again in school. Yes I named them that... and when it was the three of us walking and Santana held his hand I wanted to trip him.

_'Ugh I've been a lot more irritable lately... what's wrong with me? Am I PMSing', I thought in wonderment._

Santana asked Sam out a week ago and he had blinked, looked at me in puzzlement then after a few seconds he agreed. At first when he looked at me I thought maybe just for a second he'd refuse but nope he complied and I glared at him for the betrayal.

_'Whatever happened to the bro code? you don't steal your bros girl... Ughhhhhh!', I thought to myself begrudgingly._

And logically I know, the sole reason Santana is going through with this is too keep me safe, but I'm reconsidering my decision every passing day. I should be the only blonde; other than Quinn, in Santana's presence. And yes I'm going back on my word. I said I wouldn't be mad but ugh he was just all over her, all the time and it was getting to me.

_**"Babe we're going to be late and coach is going to make us run till we puke", Santana tried and I shrugged.**_

I put my head under the pillow.

_**"I rather puke then watch the Samwhich special", I mumbled.**_

_**Santana laughed, "Samwhich? That's a new one, but really we're going to be late".**_

_**"I don't care, let me be stupid and suffocate under this pillow", I said petulantly.**_

_**"Aw Britt don't be like that. I told you you are the only person that I'd ever want and I don't like Sam. I don't even touch him unless we're seen by the public eye"**_, she said but I ignored her the second I heard the name Sam. I just despised him and I thought I'd never be capable of hating someone.

She sighed and soon I felt strong arms wrap around my middle then I was dragged out from under the pillow and thrown over a shoulder.

_**"San!", I whined as I flailed.**_

_**"I'm going to drop you if you keep flopping around like a fish", she snickered and I huffed stilling.**_

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked at the clock, and made a noise of irritation.

We were an hour early, nowhere near late.

_**"You big fat liar! We are not even close to being late", I pouted and she laughed.**_

_**"I know but we would have been if I had woken you up the regular time, come on bath time. I'll show you how much I love only you", she chirped happily and I groaned.**_

_**"It's too early for lady sexy times", I protested as she hauled me to the bathroom.**_

_**"It's never too late, so as Adele says, let me make you feel my love!", she said excitedly as she entered the shower.**_

I grinned,_ 'What a cheese ball'._

**********************************Hour and a Half Later**********************************************

We pulled up to the school and I frowned at the building. Not even the good tingles from having superb sex this morning could make me any less unhappy.

I got out the car and let out an air of disdain when Sam was already waiting in the parking lot. I shut the passenger side aggressively and walked on ahead without saying a word to Santana.

_**"B where are you going?", she asked guiltily and I didn't spare her a glance.**_

I marched pass Sam and threw over my shoulder, _**"I'm going to get some water".**_

I heard Santana sigh but I didn't care. I've been really crabby lately but I blamed it on Sam. I walked over to the water fountain just as a tall Asian boy did so as well.

We both sipped water and I relaxed my shoulders after getting some liquid in me.

The boy stood and threw me a toothy grin.

_**"Nothing like some water to rejuvenate the body", he said cheerily and oddly my sour mood had diminished greatly.**_

He smiled in my direction and it was so disarming that I found myself grinning too. I felt internally drawn to him.

_'That's weird...', I thought but I smiled in his direction none the less_

I decided right then that I had to know him, if only to find out why I was so into him.

_**"I know right, it relaxes me so much. I'm Brittany S. Pierce", I put out my hand and he shook it.**_

_**"Mike Chang", he smiled and we both laughed.**_

I don't know how to explain it but I felt like I knew this guy, and that he was good people.

_**"This is not a pick up line because I'm currently in a relationship with someone else but I swear I feel like I know you or something and I only feel like that around family", he said in wonderment and I gasped.**_

_**"Maybe we're carnations of distant cousins or best buds or something!", I said excitedly.**_

Mike let out a loud laugh.

_**"I think you mean reincarnations, and yeah maybe so", he chuckled and I pouted.**_

_**"Hey! don't correct me panda man!", I joked and he snickered.**_

We both grinned, it was like we were old friends.

_**"MIKE! Come on!", a boy in a wheelchair from across the hall called.**_

Mike waved the boy off, _**"I'm coming hot wheels! don't you see me conversing!? Rude!".**_

I laughed and nudged him on, even though it was quite disheartening to do so.

_**"Well I must go, the glee kids are calling and without me they'll be floundering all over the place with their bad rhythm", he taunted and I laughed.**_

_**"Oh so your saying you are the best dancer there", I mocked and he smirked.**_

_**"Until shown otherwise, yes. Why? Are you challenging me", he challenged and I smirked deviously.**_

_**"Mmm you wouldn't be much of a challenge because I am awesome and I'm better than everyone", I said simply and Mike literally folded in two laughing.**_

_**"I love how you say it so simply but until you show me a move its all talk", he sing songed as he backed away. "Bye Mrs. Awesome", he called.**_

_**"Bye my carnation friend!", I called out incorrectly on purpose and he winked at me.**_

_**"You should definitely drop by an audition unless you are too chicken, bak bak!", he clucked at me and I shook my head in amusement.**_

My earlier feeling of irritation was gone and thoughts of Santana and Sam arose, as I walked into my first period. I was early because I didn't want to be stuck watching Sam pecking Santana as he walked her to class. I took a seat in the back so I could hide from Santana's guilty looks, and noticed that someone was already sitting down with their head down. I pushed a seat out of my way and the girl lifted her head to look at me, she beamed upon recognising me.

I smiled at the familiar face, and for the first time wondered how long had Rachel been in my class. She was sitting by herself so I went over to her and sat down.

_**"Hey Rachel!", I called cheerily and she smiled at me.**_

_**"Hey Britt"**_, she looked around. _**"Where's Santana?"**_, she questioned.

_**"Probably getting her lips sucked into the vortex of Sam's mouth", I said sullenly and Rachel chuckled.**_

_**"Oh she's using him as a beard".**_

_**"A what...?", I asked.**_

_**"A beard, you know like shes using him as a way to hide her sexual orientation", Rachel explained and I furrowed my brows in confusion.**_

_**"No... she has no insecurities about being gay, she's not hiding or anything... they're dating because they like each other", I scowl as the lie falls from my mouth.**_

Rachel puts her hands on my arm and I looked at her with a pout. She gazed at me with an understanding glance.

_**"But you don't want them dating", she stated more than asked.**_

I looked into her expressive brown eyes and nodded. She clucked her tongue.

_**"Did you tell her how you feel?", she asked and I crossed my arms.**_

_**"Yeah but it's complicated..."**_, I mumbled forlornly. Rachel gave me sympathetic look and I looked away._** "Hey aren't you in glee? Why aren't you in the choir room with Mike?"**_, I changed the subject abruptly.

Rachel gave me a meaningful look before sighing and letting our earlier conversation drop.

_**"Well I already practiced my part for our performance so I didn't find it prudent to go", she explained.**_

_**"Hmm, well I'm thinking about joining", I said seriously and Rachel squeeled.**_

_**"Really! That is magnificent! I can help you prepare for your audition. You know I have a perfect pitch! Something of the pop genre would definitely be suitable for your vocal range... Hmm let me brainstorm"**_, she began rambling excitedly and I kind of zoned out._** "-It's full proof"**_, I heard her say and I zoned back into the conversation.

I winced the second I did though because my head was suddenly throbbing, and my throat ached, like I hadn't drank a cup of water in days.

I bit back a groan and Rachel stopped talking with a concerned look gracing her features.

_**"Are you alright?"**_, she questioned and I shook my head. _**"Class won't start until at least a few more minutes lets go to the infirmary"**_, she coaxed and I found myself nodding.

_'Whats going on with me...', I thought puzzled._

Rachel helped me steady myself as I walked out of class and towards the nurses office. By the time we got there the late bell had rang but Rachel refused to leave my side.

_**"It must be a bug roaming around, I was feeling sick for the past month, thats why I haven't been in class but now I'm okay. Take a seat", she ordered.**_

She sat me on the little bed inside the infirmary and ordered me again to stay put, and get some rest as she located the nurse. I wanted to protest but my body had a mind of its and I soon found myself laying down and dozing off, like Rachel ordered.

I don't know how much time had passed but when I opened my eyes again Sue was sitting across from me. She had a soft expression on her face till she noticed I was awake. A scowl replaced her serene expression instantaneously.

I wanted to say something but my throat hurt a lot. As if knowing my dilemma she reached down towards the floor and brought back up a water bottle. She handed it too me and I drank it quickly.

As the cool liquid languidly flowed through my system and pooled into my stomach, I hummed in content. The crappy feeling that had came over me was receding. My headache slowly ebbed to a dull throb than nothing at all.

_**"I got lost in the Nevada desert once while visiting Vegas-", coach started and my now more alert eyes focused on hers.**_

_**"I got lost in the sewers once", I also said unblinkingly and Coach just rolled her eyes.**_

_**"I bet you did... but well where I was going with this is that I got really sick because I got Nevada Dehydration it was terrible", she said and I gave her a look of alarm.**_

_**"Is it like cancer!? Are you okay Coach", I asked concerned and she just nodded.**_

_**"Yes, only if I keep water with me at all times... but anyway I think you have Ohio Dehydration and-", I cut her off with a shout.**_

_**"OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIE!".**_

Coach Sylvester slapped a hand over my mouth, and glared at me angrily. Her free hand rubbed her ears.

_**"Brittany you are not going to die! Just keep a water bottle with you at all times, so when you start feeling like a horse is trampling all over your pea sized brain it will all go away", she gritted out. "Nod if you understand", she ordered and I nodded.**_

_**"Mmpfh yur doigng her", I tried but my sentence was muffled.**_

Coach removed her hand and looked at me in question so I repeated myself.

_**"What are you doing here Coach?", I asked.**_

_**"One of those glee kids stumbled into me and I asked her where the fire was, so she told me she needed a nurse for you so I came here. You are one of my Cheerios therefore my responsibility. Besides I was a nurse way back when you know", she shrugged and I looked at her with awe.**_

_'She helped me', I thought._

_**"Oh don't give me that look its revolting... anyway now since I came here to help you, you are in debt to me. I need you to join the glee club and be my spy", she demanded.**_

_**"Done", I accepted and Coach frowned.**_

_**"That was oddly very easy...", she muttered suspiciously and I chuckled.**_

_**"I like to dance", I said simply and she scoffed.**_

_**"Whatever, get your spy on then. I want a report tomorrow", she said as she stood to leave.**_

I sat up then slid to the edge of the bed to stand as well.

_**"Alright Coach", I saluted as she walked out of the room.**_

* * *

**Santana:**

Sam dropped me off to class and I tried to hold back my gag reflex when he kissed my cheek.

_'This is so nauseating', I groaned but I gave him a forced smile none the less._

We've only kiss so far since the thought of having sex with anyone except Brittany didn't sit well with me.

I sighed and looked for Brittany but she was not here. I shrugged and sat down at our usual table, figuring she was just stalling because she was still a little peeved with me.

_'Ugh she promised she wouldn't be mad at me...', I sighed putting my head down on the table in front of me._

**'Hah! and you fell for that? what woman in their right mind would watch their lover be with someone else and be happy about it", Snix sneered.**

_'Ugh! you are not helping in the slightest Snix!', I thought irritably as the late bell sounded._

I looked around again to see if Brittany had come in but she hadn't. Class started and was half way through and yet Brittany still hadn't shown up. My heart rate picked up and every bad scenario I could think up involving my blonde fleeted through my thoughts.

_'Where is she!'_, I thought frantically. My eyes searched widely through the room and I stretched out my senses to see if she was close by, but I was to anxious and everything didn't make sense to me. I became even more alarmed.

**'Calm down, I'm blocking your senses'**, Snix snorted inwardly. **'Shes in school, I can still feel her aura, she's with the alpha bitch'**, he explained.

_'WHERE?!', I demanded._

**'I will tell you once you are calm. Storming over to Brittany when she's not apparently in the mood to see you will only upset her', he said logically.**

_'Snix please...'_, I begged pitifully. _'I just need to see that she's okay, I can't afford for her to be outside of my protection. I don't trust anyone here other than Quinn and slightly Rachel'._

**'Oh well than trust me when I say she's fine, and you're going to have to deal. Obviously she wants space, otherwise she'd be here. And I understand why'd she'd be annoyed... you have been laying on the whole "Sam and I are an item" thing really thick around her. I may not have feelings but she does, and hers are most definitely hurt jack ass', he sneered and I groaned.**

I slumped onto the the table more.

_'But I have no choice Snix, I don't want to do this, hell she's the one who gave me the okay', I said morosely._

**'Welcome to the fold my young grasshopper. You've just been through what us guys call a ****_"girl mind fuck method"_****, acronym ****_G. M. F. M._**** It's when a girl tells you one thing and than gets upset about it the next second. Like for example: she says ****_"Go ahead Santana you can be with Sam for the greater good"_****. Day later she says, ****_"I can't believe you're all over him like that, I thought you loved me"_****. It's the ****_G.M.F.M_**** and you just got caught in it like every other poor fool. Congrats you're one of the guys', he cheered mirthlessly and I slumped further into my chair.**

_'I don't want to be one of the guys', I whined and he chuckled._

**"Well than stop acting like a guy. Let her have her time and when she does come to you, you shower her with the love that she deserves and make her feel like she is the only one that matters. Neglect Sam for a bit, and spend more time around her. Tell her everyday that Sam is nothing and make it prudent to complain how much he sucks and she's so much better. Than the panties will come off and it will be all for the taking-', I cut him off.**

_'Okay okay I get it', I laughed. 'When did you become a love guru?', I taunted._

He snorted.

**'Well I get free reign when your asleep so I spend my time reading or watching tv if Brittany isn't waiting up for me, and one night I came across a very informational show', he said smoothly.**

_'What show?', I questioned._

**'Guy code. And the main lesson was that in order to have a magnificent relationship you must understand that women are always right even when wrong', he quoted and I laughed.**

_'I guess I should take notes', I joked and he snickered._

**'Huh... actually I think I can do something for you...', he started and I listened intently.**

******************************************Later That Day**********************************************

**Snix:**

I walked around the school with an annoyed expression.

_'My next class is up ahead, make that right... No no no that's left Snix! What are you-', I cut Santana off._

**'For the love of God shut up! I'm helping you remember!', I growled in irritation. 'Jesus Christ!', I said harshly as I continued to make my left and found Brittany walking with a water bottle.**

I walked briskly over to her and linked pinkies with her, as I've seen Santana do many times. She looked like she was going to bite my head off so I took one for the team.

_**"How's my favorite ducky", I said with cheer but mentally cringed when heard Santana snort.**_

_'Ducky? Pfft... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha!', Santana roared in her mind but I dutifully ignored her._

Brittany's eyes lit up, recognizing it was me. I grinned rakishly.

**'Hmm she's relieved it's me, hah!', I thought in glee when I noticed Santana's laughter died. 'Serves you right jack ass', I sneered then focused on Brittany.**

Her eyes were narrowed in my direction.

_**"Where's big duck?", she coded suspiciously.**_

_**"Big duck waddled away because she can't stand vagina lips and left me to keep an eye on the pond", I coded right back and she smiled.**_

_**"Okay", she accepted and we walked together to class.**_

I saw Sam head our way and I growled so he'd back off. He looked confused but shrugged and went on his way. Brittany looked at me with a new sense of appreciation and I grinned.

_Anything for my ducky..._

We got to class, I did her work, and opted to listen to her bitch about how much she could not stand the Samtana show.

This went on for all our classes through out the day, so I decided to put my plan in action, during our last class together.

_**"Hey ducky, other than Santana being an idiot anything new?", I asked carefully.**_

_Phase One: Defuse the Bomb._

Her eyes lit up.

_**"Yeah actually I met this really cool guy named Mike today", she said enthusiastically and I frowned.**_

_'WHAT!', Santana decided to make herself known in my thoughts._

**'Oh be quiet you can hardly talk you are with Sam', I snipped and Santana growled. 'Besides let her finish'.**

_'She's giving me a hard time and she likes another guy... I'll kill him-', I block out the rest of Santana's jealousy rant._

_**"Do you like like him ducky?", I asked carefully again and Brittany looks bewildered.**_

_**"Oh! No no no, of course not. Yeah I'm not really too happy with the whole Sam situation but I love Santana. I always will. Mike is just my new friend from glee club, and besides he has girlfriend already", she assured.**_

_**"Oh so you're joining?", I fished and she nodded.**_

_**"Yeppers! I feel like I needed something to do while Santana does... her thing", she trailed off.**_

_**"She hasn't done anything you know", I said seriously as I looked into her blue eyes. "All they've done is kiss and even that is a struggle for her", I explained.**_

_**"Why? because Sam smells like a wet dog", she sneered indignantly and I chuckled because yes that was it but that's not what she needed to hear.**_

_**"No, because she loves you more than herself", I said and Brittany was quiet.**_

_Phase One: Defuse the Bomb. Check!_

The day went on pretty much sound and I brought Brittany back to Santana's house.

_Phase Two: Double D. (Distribute and Disappear)_

I waited for her to go change in the bathroom and I quickly pulled out the sticky notes I made earlier with Santana. I stuck one on the wall opposite of the bathroom door so she'd clearly see it. I continued to stick more till I made my way through the hall and I got to the music room; where I stuck the last one and I waited inside.

_Phase Two: Double D._ _Check!_

* * *

**Brittany:**

I opened the door thinking Snix would be waiting for me but he wasn't. I rose an eye brow and was about to walk away when a neon yellow sticky note opposite of me caught my attention. I walked to it and read it. It was in Santana's steady handwriting.

_**"If I had the nerve to say... How much you mean to me. You'd know I'm in complete darkness and you are the only light I ever see"**_, I read to myself and I smiled a little. _**"Snix what is this?!"**_, I called but I got no answer.

I looked around and noticed some more sticky notes up ahead, I made my way down the hall, picking them off.

_**"If I push you away or neglect you in any way, I want you to know that my life isn't worth a damn if you aren't a part of my day.", I read.**_

My slight smile grew more as I continued on. I picked off another one.

_**"If you question why we're here, or why you should stay with me. I want you to know that you are so important and you're the oxygen that I NEED to breathe everyday", I read and my cheeks hurt from my smile.**_

_'Oh San...', I swooned as I went and picked off the next one._

_**"If I hurt your feelings or just mistreat you in any way. I want you to know that I'm torturing myself 10 times worse then anything you could ever say. Because YOU ARE PERFECT, and so WORTH IT, and deserve much better... but I'm glad you've chosen me", I read and I felt my eyes water a little.**_

I read the next one opposite of the first.

_**"And I love you so bad that it hurts and I never felt this way before. You make me absolutely bat shit crazy and turn me into a puddle of lovey dovey goo. When I hear your voice I die a little inside from happiness. And my senses go haywire. I want you to know all my thoughts and every mystery locked in my fragile heart", I read and wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek.**_

The last one was on the music room door.

_**"Come inside and I'll show you the best way I can, how much I love and want, and NEED only you; which has nothing to do with sex. Snix is waiting inside so put your pants back or I'll be forced to end him", I read then scoffed.**_

_'You big sap I need to just hug you!', I thought happily._

* * *

**Snix:**

I just finished tuning the guitar when Brittany came into the room with little square colored sheets of paper.

_**"What is this...", she asked with a ghost of a smile as she spotted me.**_

_**"I'm being a concerned elder brother", I scoffed and I could practically feel Santana roll her eyes mentally.**_

_'As if...', she sneered._

Brittany cocked her head to the side in a puzzled expression.

_**"You and Santana have been on the rocks lately because of the whole Sam thing and it kind of causes my nonexistent heart to hurt, plus the more you argue, the more headaches she has which in turn tortures me and I have nothing to do with this stupid lovers spat"**_, I said albeit irritably but sighed. _**"That is exactly why Santana and I have come to the conclusion that maybe if I show you how much she cares for you, you two can stop fucking around and go back to being the amazing OTP girls and boys write there fan fiction about"**_, I said airily as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_**"Ugh Snix I know she cares its just so hard...", she trailed off as her shoulders slump.**_

_**"Well it's a dilemma for big duck as well. She drowning in a pond with no ducklings to save her", I coded and I cheered mentally when I saw a real smile reach Brittany's lips. "With that being said, I'm going to... sing to you- well kinda use Santana's voice to sing to how she feels but whatever", I shrugged and Brittany rose an eyebrow.**_

_**"You can sing...", she said disbelievingly.**_

_**"Oh don't sound so surprised, Santana isn't the only one with talents", he spoke and I smiled at Brittany's shocked face.**_

I started strumming the strings on the guitar.

_I'm gonna love you, when our time is right..._  
_Be thinkin' of you, every day and every night_

I waggled Santana's eyebrows and Brittany chuckled.

_To think you're somewhere in this world and someday I will make you my wife_  
_So every time we're not together, I hope you know that you'll be alright_  
_'cause I, I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world_  
_Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

I stared intently into hers letting Santana's brown eyes shine through.

_Like you're the only one who knows my heart_  
_Oh..._

I winked at her flirtatiously, ignoring the stern verbal lashing I was getting from Santana to get on with it.

_Like you're the only one whose in command_  
_Cause you're the only one who understands_  
_How to make me feel like a man ...err girl_

I fixed and watched as Brittany snickered. I strummed faster to make the melody more upbeat.

_And when you're lonely, I'll keep you company_  
_Like this world is only made for you and me_  
_And when it doesn't feel right with another I hope you believe_  
_That in a world of no light, I will be all that you need... to see_

I smiled at her.

_I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world_  
_Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_  
_Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

_Ooh..._

I closed my eyes as I sang.

_Like you're the only one that's in command_  
_Cause you're the only one who understands_  
_How to make me feel like a woman!_

I smirked, opening up my eyes to watch Brittany giggle at my silliness.

_Da ra da da_  
_Da ra da da_  
_Da ra da da_  
_Da ra da da..._

I finished singing and stopped strumming. I only got the guitar to the floor when Brittany practically flew into my arms. She kissed my cheek with a happy expression.

_**"That's for you, you awesome little unicorn and this-"**_, she trailed off and kissed me again on the lips and I felt my mind being forcibly ripped from control and Santana take over._** "Is for Santana"**_, she finished as I groaned inwardly.

_'Not again asshole', I heard Santana sneer. 'But... I love you so much right now I won't explode you... So thank you so much', she thanked but I was still trying to get a grip on my mind frame._

_**"I love you Brittany", I heard Santana say and Brittany repeat the sentiments and I rolled my eyes.**_

**'See I be nice and this is the shit I get', I thought mildly.**

_'Oh shut it, I'm sorry I kicked you off the steering wheel that way, I need to work on my jealousy issues... But look on the bright side you are about to be fed by this awesome make up sex session I feel coming on so... stop the whining', she berates and I frowned._

**'I haven't matured yet so this is a form of child abuse', I shouted indignantly as I heard Santana snort.**

Santana was quiet for a second and I thought she had left but she spoke again.

_'I love you Snix', she said seriously after a moment._

**'Who wouldn't', I snorted and she huffed.**

_'Insufferable...', she groaned and I grinned evilly_


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I want to thank everyone that has stuck through with me and continue to read this fic, it makes me ecstatic! and those of you who take the time to review, I just love you too pieces! And now that I've got all my feels out of the way lol in this chapter a lot happens: The Unholy Trinity joins the glee club, there's a party, Snix has something up his sleeve, and it's the moment everyone has been waiting for... Brittany's powers are revealed to someone! Oh and I thought I'd add that Next chapter will be the downfall of Samtana! Yay, but also the arrival of Mrs. Alma Lopez, so you know what that means... Trouble... but sadly I can't update until after I come back from my epic spring break trip in which I'll be gone for a week or two :/ so if I have any time I'll definitely update but no promises xD The song of the chapter is **'_Dance Without You'_ _by Skylar Grey_** which sets the mood at the party :****)**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 16** _Dance Without You__  
_  
**Brittany:**

Damn I should've known all this water consumption was going to make my bladder explode. I tapped my leg restlessly, waiting for the ten minutes to pass by so I could go to the bathroom. I unconsciously took another sip of water from my bottle as my foot tapped the floor anxiously.

A warm hand dragged its way up my calf and held firm onto my thigh. I looked down at the tan hand and then trailed my gaze up the hand to the person it was attached to.

Santana had her head rested on the desktop but she was looking up at me with an amused expression.  
_**  
**__**"Britt stop doing that", she ordered softly.**_

I took another sip of water and cocked my head to the side.  
_**  
**__**"What?", I inquired.**_

I felt her grip my thigh again, and she looked at me pointedly.  
_**  
**__**"That", she directed. **_She gripped my thigh again as it moved up and down from my foot tapping the floor restlessly.

I stilled my leg and sighed.

_**"I'm sorry... I just have to pee really bad", I apologized and Santana chuckled lightly so our teacher wouldn't scold us.**_

_**"I figured that, you keep drinking more than half of your body mass everyday", she pointed out amused.**_

I pouted and crossed my arms.

_**"I'm just trying to keep hydrated, coach said I could die if I didn't", I explained and Santana furrowed her brow.**_

_**"When did she-", Santana was cut off by our teacher.**_

_**"Miss Pierce!", he called and I sat straight up and snapped my eyes to the front.**_

_**"Yes Mr. Withers?", I asked.**_

_**"If you and Miss Lopez are done conversing you can now go to the bathroom, I really don't need any more accidents", he sighed and I laughed when a kid groaned behind us.**_

_**"It was one time... let me live it down".**_

Santana stifled a chuckle in her arms and I just stood with a grin on my face.  
_**  
**__**"Yes Alex one time too many... go on Brittany", he waved me off.**_

I aimed to step away from the desk but Santana hand caught my wrist. I looked down at her and she just mumbled a simple,_** "I love you"**_ and my heart swelled.

I winked at her and then made my way out of class. I turned a left and hurriedly went to the bathroom down the hall. After peeing and washing my hands I felt so much more relieved and jogged back in the direction to my class. I made a quick turn and bumped into a solid frame, but before I could fall, hands held my waist steadily. I blinked open my eyes and stared into friendly eyes.

Mike gave me a rakish grin and I smiled right back. We were so comfortable that I didn't aim to straighten my stance, I let him hold me. It felt good to be held, almost like how I feel when I have a nightmare and Bryce pretends to be my knight in shining armor and holds me tight.

I beamed at Mike, he was like my brother from another gene pool.

_**"Mike, nice running into you"**_, I chirped. _**"Ready to get your butt kicked and be second best now that I will be joining glee club? because I intend to have every lead dance solo"**_, I said cockily and he snorted.

He straightened me up till I was stable to stand on my own then he leaned on the wall.  
_**  
**__**"Hah! We'll see...", he taunted as he poked my forehead and I giggled.**_

_**"Hey hands off", I said playfully and he just proceeded to poke my cheek.**_

_**"You heard her you pansy, give my girl Britt some space", Santana's voice sounded from behind him.**_

I looked past him to see Santana's visibly irritated features come forward. Mike turned at the insult and he rolled his eyes when he laid his them on Santana.  
_**  
**__**"Oh the royal whore is here", Mike said with a scowl and I looked at him bewildered because Mike being mean was unnatural.**_

Santana grinned evilly. _**"It seems like you sound bitter, sleeping with your sisters not cutting the chase. I thought water maidens were good in bed"**_, Santana quipped and I felt internally offended for some reason.

I shook it off as being offended for Mike. I aimed to step in but Mike beat me.

_**"We are Naiads, as in water nymphs you stupid bitch. You'd think with repeating school so many times you'd get that", he growled and Santana sneered at him.**_

_**"Okay... stop the violence", I suggested as I stood in the middle of the two.**_

_Obviously there was some bad blood there..._

Santana's cold eyes softened when she stared at me.

_**"What are you doing with the water lily here?", she asked.**_

_**"Oh I just ran into him, when I got out of the bathroom. Why are you out of class?", I countered.**_

_**"Since you're so serious about keeping hydrated I was just bringing your bottle to you so you wouldn't die on your way back", she joked and I huffed.**_

I took my bottle from her, raising my eyebrow when Mike stared intently at me.  
_  
__'What...', I thought._

_**"If you want to keep those things above your nose that gives you the ability to see water boy, I suggest you avert your gaze", Santana suggested seriously and Mike blinked.**_

_**"Whatever... when are you going to audition? We can sit together now that you are officially one of the gleeks", he said excitedly to me and pointedly ignored Santana's statement.**_

Santana did not appreciate that so she made it point to link our pinkies and give Mike a menacing glare.  
_**  
**__**"Actually we; Brittany, Quinn, and I will audition after school, and she'll be sitting next to me", Santana piped in and I rose an eyebrow.**_  
_  
__'Wha...', I thought confused._

_**"You and Quinn? You guys can sing and dance", he said skeptically.**_

_**"We're like Dream Girls and we're amazing and from what I hear, you guys could use some amazing in your group", Santana sneered.**_

_**"Who told you that?", Mike said in wonder.**_

_**"Heh, Auntie Tana knows everything that goes on in this school. Perks of being a cheerio I guess", **_Santana shrugged. _**"Oh and Britt is so going to so wipe the floor with you, when you guys dance off",**_ Santana says with every bit of confidence and I smile at her.

Mike grins at that.

_**"We'll see", he snorts and walks away.**_

I wave and drink the water Santana brought me. She rolls her eyes with a scoff.  
_**  
**__**"You're going to have to pee again in like ten minutes if you don't slow down", she taunted and I shrugged.**_

Santana shook her head, as we walked back to class.

_**"So... since when were you going to join the glee club", I taunted and Santana scratched her head sheepishly.**_

Santana eyed the hallway then grinned.

_**"It was the jealousy talking, I'm really trying to work on that..."**_, she trailed off._** "But, oh well! Quinn was eventually going to get dragged into spying on the glee club and this way I get to spend more time with you. My very beautiful and perfect blonde friend****"**_, she said sweetly and I flicked her nose.

She was trying to butter me up, for what I'm not sure...

_**"Oh don't be cute now. I know what you are doing and the answer is no. I told you, no more sex in the halls! we almost got caught last time", I guessed and she waggled her eyebrows so I guessed right.**_

We walked into class and Mr. Withers gave us a disapproving look. He put his hands on his hips like a temperamental mother.

_**"Really girls, canoodling in the halls", he scolded and I looked at him confused.**_

_**"I don't have noodles", I said simply and Santana shook her head.**_

Mr. Withers rolled his eyes and waved us off, but I was still stumped on the whole canoodling thing. Santana nudged me forward and we took our seats. I turned around and waved at Rachel who sat behind us. She gave me a thumbs up then went back to taking notes. I looked at the board and took out a piece of paper to try and do the notes but Santana shook her head.

**"What?", I mumbled so Mr. Withers wouldn't snap on us.****  
**  
Santana handed me a paper, that had our name on the heading. I gave her a confused look and she shrugged as she rested her head on the desk.

_**"Santana its not a group assignment", I whispered and she smirked.**_

_**"It is now", she said simply and I stifled a chuckle.**_

_**"You're incorrigible", I whispered and she just smiled.**_

* * *

**Quinn:**  
_**  
**__**"We're joining glee! I can't wait for the auditions", Brittany chirped as she skipped into class ahead of me.**_

I looked from the bubbly blonde heading to our usual desk to a guilty looking Santana by the door. I rose an eyebrow in question.

_**"We... ?", I inquired and Santana pulled out a filer and began to file her nails nervously.**_

_**"Us three, The Unholy Trinity", she shrugged and I gave her a puzzled look.**_  
_  
__'Unholy Trinity...'_

Noticing my look, Santana answered my unasked question. _**"Brittany came up with it"**_, she shrugged again. I gave her an indignant look that clearly said I was not amused.

_'Thanks for making my job easier', I thought gleefully but I pretended to be annoyed._

_**"How did this happen!?", I demanded with a mock scowl.**__**  
**_  
She didn't pick up my fake attitude or fake anger.

_'Operation get Brittany and Santana to join the glee club is a check!', I thought cheerfully._

_**"Mike was getting on my nerves and gloating and you know how I can't stand nymphs! Their so cocky and think they're just oh so freaking charming", she raged and I huffed.**_

_**"Santana!"**_, I groaned._** "Please tell me I wasn't roped into this whole glee thing because of your pride", I asked irritated.**_

_**"Sorry Quinn, I have rage...", Santana apologized and I shook my head in amusement.**_

_**"You are soooo lucky Rachel is in glee club or I'd definitely demote your co-captain status", I threatened and Santana just rolled her eyes.**_

_**"Problem is what are we going to sing... It's today... you know the audition? its after school", the Latina groaned and I shrugged.**_

_**"You should've thought of that earlier jealous pants!", I joked and Santana scoffed.**__**  
**_  
The second bell rang and Santana scowled, _**"I have to go... Mrs. Tempest saw me earlier and said if I didn't show up again for her class she'd give me two weeks detention".**_

I furrowed my eyebrow. _**"So? just make her forget, you know that's the perks of being a succubus"**_, I taunted and Santana winced. _**"What?"**_, I inquired.

_**"I promised Britt I wouldn't take people's will away", she mumbled and internally I applauded my friend but outwardly I scoffed. **_

_**"And you're honoring her wishes... No wonder your grams is all over your ass about Brittany. You're becoming soft", I sneered and Santana frowned.**_

_**"Whatever Q, find a song for us", she said irritably and turned to leave.**_

I felt guilty, I wanted to tell Santana what I knew so bad, but like Tina said; Santana wasn't ready. She was changing and becoming a better person but she was not mentally ready for that kind of news.

I grabbed her wrist before she could leave and she gave me an annoyed glance.

_**"What?", she asked albeit peeved.**_

_**"I Say Little Prayer For You", I answered and Santana shot me a puzzled expression.**_

_**"What...?", she question whilst furrowing her brow.**_

_**"Last week? we had to do that little event for that Christian tanning place? The song we did", I asked to see if my words were jogging her memory.**__**  
**_  
Santana's eyes closed for second and she tapped her forehead.

_**"Hmm...",**_ she hummed then after a while she nodded. She opened her eyes and looked at me._**"I'm not singing lead this time, and we got ourselves a deal", she explained and I snorted.**_

_**"Whatever wuss", I called as she strode out into the hallway to make her way to class before the final bell rang.**_

This was going to be interesting.

***************************************End of School****************************************************

You'd think we'd be nervous but nope; Santana, Brittany, and I strolled right into the choir room with enough confidence to suffocate the room. We were the top Cheerios or the Unholy Trinity like Brittany deemed us today, we were on top of the food chain.

As soon as we stepped into the center of the room everyone stopped talking abruptly.

I eyed the place with my head held high; I couldn't be intimidated by Halflings that didn't even know what they were capable of. My eyes pinpointed everyone in the room. My hazel eyes first found Rachel's warm gaze but I tried to avert them. With her being fully matured it was too easy for her to enthrall me, and if I did get enthralled right before everyone to see... well then the cat would be out of the bag about us. Then my eyes fell on Finn Hudson; the star quarterback, I rose my eyebrow at him and he gave me weird half smile.

_'Ugh... creeper, though I wonder what he is', I thought and side eyed Rachel who was frowning openly._

The rest of the class concluded of Matt; a wolf, Tina; a seer, the gay boy; I think his name was Kevin but I have no clue what he was yet, Tina never mentioned him. Mike, who was a water nymph which was pretty rare to see because they usually stay with their own kind and what not... Then that wretched wheel chair boy that ran over my foot once and I glared at him. He didn't deserve a name the little weasel.

Santana snorted and I realized probably the last part of my inner calculations of the club was broadcasted. I mentally put a block on my mind, I couldn't have her snooping and letting something slip again.

_'Whatever... get out of my head', I snapped and Santana just rose up her hands in defense while Brittany gave a confused look.__  
_  
I turned back to the club members and saw a black girl texting and I tried hard to remember her name.

_'She's in my class! Ugh I know it's like a car name... Lexus? Bentley...', I thought and Santana lent forward._

_**"Mercedes"**_, she mumbled and I gave Santana a look because that was in fact her name. She just shrugged. _**"Sam's my fake boyfriend and she was all up in his grill, I have to know my enemy... I can't have my Abuela's spies reporting back that I got my man stolen by a human"**_, she explained and I scoffed.

_'Figures...', I laughed inwardly and went back to my judgment of the club.__  
_  
Last but not least sat Puck; another wolf and my supposed baby daddy. Humans were silly with their lies. I remember first hearing about my supposed pregnancy, I nearly busted out laughing from that rumor.

Puck looked disinterested with the whole thing till the door behind us opened up. I turned then Santana and Brittany turned suit. Our Spanish teacher Mr. Schue walked in with a surprised smile.

_**"Hello ladies, what brings you here?", he asked brightly and I wanted to roll my eyes because he was too chipper.**_

_**"We're auditioning", I said and like good actors Brittany and Santana nodded in union.**_

They snickered at their own antics with secret smiles. They were in their own little world, and you'd have to be blind, dumb and stupid not to see that. I huffed and just rolled my eyes.

I gave Mr. Schuester our cd and got behind Santana and Brittany who were posing. The music started and they shook their hips in sync to the beat.

_Say a little prayer for you..._

* * *

**Santana:**

We pulled up to a nice two story house and I smiled at Brittany beside me.

She gave me a curious glance. _**"What is it?"**_, she wondered.

_**"I get to be all over you tonight and not have to worry about my stupid abuela", I said with a genuine smile.**_

Brittany looked confused.

_**"Mike is a water nymph and their kind are very secretive. They have really close relationships with water elementals because they are basically kin. The water elementals around here manipulate the water particles in the air and create a dense mist around the homes of their kin, so whatever happens on this property cannot be seen by anyone's eyes because no elemental is aligned with my grandma", I chirped happily.**_

_**"Cool so their like Aang the Avatar", she asked excitedly and I chuckled.**_

_**"Well no... They are elementals who can manipulate all kinds of elements, those are the ones like Aang but the ones around here are strictly water elementals who are basically the offspring's of a nymph and an elemental"**_, I explained. I unbuckled my seat belt and looked back towards her._** "Why else did you think I eagerly agreed to come to Mike's glee celebration party?"**_, I said with a snort and Brittany pouted.  
_**  
**__**"Oh I don't know because he's my friend and I wanted to go", she said indignantly and I backpedaled.**_

**'Way to go Casanova', Snix sneered and I groaned.****  
**  
I tried to save face. _**"I'd still come to be with you even if there wasn't magical mist?"**_, I stammered and Brittany just scowled.

_'Ah man... she's definitely going to make me take her home tonight. I guess I'm sleeping alone', I thought sullenly._

Snix laughed within my mind before taking over. I almost resisted till I heard a small _'please'_ and I stopped. I was about to smirk but he added _'jackass'_ with a snort and I frowned but it was too late.

Snix yawned and stretched my arms over and around Brittany's shoulder in a overly cheesy way. Brittany went to scowl at me but noticing my grinning face and change in eye color she faltered.

_**"Ducky", he said excitedly and I snorted within my head. **_

_That shit will never get old..._

Snix mentally snarled at me. I aimed to apologize but Brittany began speaking.

_**"Are you going to bail her out every time she's a jerk because then I might as well be dating you", she huffed and Snix widened my eyes.**_

_**"Uh... What..."**_, he stammered. _**"Did I just take over in a middle of a fight"**_, he said with pretense.

Brittany looked over with a questioning glance.

_**"You're not trying to help butter me up?", she inquired in disbelief.**_

_**"Hah! No... Santana needs some grilling sometimes. She's an ungrateful ass, give her the fourth degree for all I care", he said with a rakish grin.**_

_'Hey Snix!', I hollered inwardly and he just sneered out loud.__  
_  
_**"Oh quiet you, you are a jerk", he spoke outwardly so Brittany knew he was on her side.**__**  
**_  
I frowned within my mind.

_'You backstabbing double crosser! You-'__  
_  
Brittany gave Snix a genuine smile and I faltered.

_'She likes you more... I can't believe this!', I raged._

_**"Oh ducky she's causing a racket now that she's figured out I'm the favorite", Snix spoke gleefully.**_

Brittany giggled.

_**"She shouldn't be... You're my best friend and she's my soul mate. You are both number one in different categories", she explained in her own logic and I calmed down a little.**_

_**"Hey ducky whatever the idiot said to offend you I personally apologize for because she's just so uncivilized in the ways of human mannerisms", he said seriously and Brittany frowned.**_

_**"Don't apologize for her-", she tried but he held up my hand.**_

_**"No truly it's my fault ducky, the only reason we get along so well is because I'm designed to attract humans and I just know what to say. Heh, and with Santana... well without me she is just a rude mass of bitch"**_, he snorted and Brittany snickered. _**"When she matures we'll be practically one so you'll see a bigger change when it comes to sentiments"**_, he explained.  
_**  
**__**"Alright", Brittany conceded.**_

_**"Good now save me a dance and talk to your 'soul mate' before she drowns herself in mental tears. It's exhausting to listen to her cry her woes", he mocked.**_

_'Dude I'm not crying', I thought annoyed.__  
_  
**'Shut up jackass! I just diverted your stupid situation and probably will get you laid, all you have to do is be sensitive so start crying now!', he ordered harshly.****  
**  
I forced sad thoughts in my mind and tears came forth. Snix made a faux disgusted sound and wiped the tears as they fell.

_**"See ducky, she's being such a baby the tears are coming through our mental link", he said with my trembling voice.**__**  
**_  
Brittany looked forlorn.

_**"Oh my god Snix"**_, she gushed and gripped my body towards hers in a hug. _**"This is like two times the sad factor. Your eyes and her face crying like that awwww I can't take it! It's okay Santana I wasn't really mad, you were just insensitive"**_, she cajoled and I frowned.

_'Insensitive? What!? How on earth...'_

**'Shut it asshole! Just bask in the glory that the fight has been diverted, your welcome', he sneered and I still frowned.**

_'Still I don't know how-'__  
_  
**'Women are always right Santana, no matter what!', he said seriously.**

_'I'm a woman though', I said irritably._

**'Not with me in your head, so let it go', he laughed.****  
**  
_'Never', I argued.__  
__**  
**_**'Then feel ducky's ire. Hell hath no fury then a woman scorned', he recited and I deflated.**

_'I'll let it go', I conceded._

**'Excellent, now get your girl, I'm sleepy. I have things to do tomorrow' he yawned as he gave me back control.**

_'Such as?', I questioned but I heard nothing._

I blinked and found my head in the crook of Brittany's neck. I leant back and looked at her with teary eyes.

_'Be sensitive', I urged myself.__  
_  
_**"I'm really sorry Britt; I didn't mean to come off so insensitive. I really would do 'anything' for you", I emphasized.**__**  
**_  
She sighed and kissed my cheek.

_**"I know... so no more tears. You are a big bad succubus and the granddaughter of the wicked bitch of the west"**_, she joked and I snickered. _**"Two things though"**_, she said after I aimed to get out the car.

_**"Anything", I accepted blindly.**_

_**"Promise?"**_, she asked and I nodded my head.

_**"Well you can't bite anyone's head off if they pull me away to talk. I do have other friends that will be here that don't want to be grilled by you just because they wanted to say hey"**_, she said and I aimed to protest till she gave me a pointed look.

_**"Okay, let you mingle without my jealousy getting in the way. I got it", I groaned and Brittany just kissed my lips softly.**_

She broke it with a warm smile and continued her demands._** "Second be nice to the glee kids"**_, she said simply and I huffed.

_**"I'm not mean... Their faces just ask for it", I defended and Brittany chuckled.**_

_**"We'll tonight their faces are silent and you better be too if you have nothing nice to say", she warned and I chuckled.**_

_**"Alright my queen is there more?", I questioned mockingly. **_

She swatted my thigh._**"No that's it, just be on your best behavior and I'll be on top for the rest of the week",**_ she said impishly and I felt all kinds of good tingles shoot down to the apex of my thighs.

_**"Promise?", I asked seriously and Brittany crawled over into my lap.**__**  
**_  
The driving seat was cramped but with a hot blonde in my lap, I was okay with that. Brittany was careful not to smudge my make up as she pressed light kisses from my jaw to my ear. She bit it and cooed into it.

_**"I swear", she swore as she leant back and then proceeded to kiss my lips.**__**  
**_  
My hands found the bottom of her dress and I managed to slip my hand under but a hard knock on the window made us turn.

_**"She's not even drunk and you're already trying to get it in Lopez", Puck chirped from outside and I scowled.**__**  
**_  
_'Pussy blocking fleabag'_, I thought furiously as Brittany scrambled off me in embarrassment. _'I was this close to making her ride my hand'._

***************************************Party**********************************************************  
**  
Brittany wasn't joking about her getting pulled off to the side by her friends, I didn't even know she knew so many Nymphs till now.

_'They're all probably in her Marine Biology Lab class I got kicked out of'_, I rationalized. _'Nymphs always flock together, and now they've taken a liking to Britt because she enjoys water'_, I scoffed inwardly. _'I blame coach... ever since she told Brittany that she'd be fat and die if she didn't consume water all the time my blonde has just been so fascinated with liquid... poor girl'_, I thought with sigh as I watched Brittany literally get snatched away all night by nymphs, but I kept my cool.

I walked around aimlessly again looking for my blonde when I spotted the island of misfit toys aka the glee clubbers, ahead of me.

_**"Has anyone seen Brittany?", I asked politely as I walked up to the glee kids.**_

Brittany was clear when she said_ 'Be Nice'_ so I was really trying.

I'd be getting multiple orgasms all week. Score!

The gay boy was the only one who wasn't scared. He rolled his eyes at his members and spoke up when no one else would.

_**"She left to go dance, I think that's her over there", he pointed into the crowd and my enhanced sight caught her swaying to the beat of the song.**_

_**"Thanks...", I trailed off and he finished for me.**_

_**"Kurt Hummel".**_

_**"Thanks Lady Hummel", I said instead and he laughed.**_

_**"No prob, Satan", he countered.**_

I brightened considerably because unlike most of the stupid people in the glee club he could take a joke. I flashed him a real smile before disappearing into the crowd of people.

I found myself bobbing my head to the hypnotizing music as my eyes honed in Brittany. She had her eyes closed as she swayed from side to side. I licked my lips at the hypnotic way her hips moved languidly as if she was as fluid as an ocean wave. I felt my hunger rise to the surface but I forced it down, I wasn't hunting though it felt like it.

_'Need some help my friend?', Snix asked and I nodded._

I felt his domineering presence take over slightly and I let him lead the dance. He made my way to Brittany and he put my hands lightly on her hips. Brittany's eyes flashed open in alarm but upon seeing my face she smiled.

_**"Please excuse my intrusion ducky, but Mrs. Two left feet here wanted to dance with you and! you owe me a dance", he made me say and I frowned.**_

_'Snix...', I warned but he just chuckled and trailed my hand from Brittany's hip to her arms then to her hand were he gripped it._

**'Alright alright, don't work yourself up Santana', he conceded.**_  
_  
He made me pull Brittany flush to my body before spinning her outward then back closer. He aimed to lead but Brittany's hand found my wrist and he lifted my brow in question.

_**"I'll teach big duck how to swim okay Maxi?", she coded and the wheels in my head began turning.**__**  
**_  
By now I figured big duck was referring to me but swimming and ducklings and ponds always confused me. Now there was Maxi to try to figure out.  
_**  
**__**"Ducky! don't waddle Maxi in front of Big duck! That stays in the pond", Snix made me say and now I had completely blocked them out because duck code**_ _**made absolutely no sense.**_

_**"I forgot Snix, sorry... but go on let me teach her to swim or she'll always drown", Brittany said and suddenly I felt Snix disappear.**_

_**"Uh what just happened?", I questioned and Brittany grinned.**_

_**"I'm going to show you how to dance with me, you just have to close your eyes and feel the beat, be one with the rhythm".**_

At first I stumbled and I was slightly off beat but after some time it became easy. And like Brittany said I became one with the rhythm.

A new more upbeat song began playing when Brittany dragged me away saying she was thirsty. She told me to wait as she went off to get a water bottle and I conceded. I had nothing to worry about here. I took a seat next to Quinn who was not so subtly leering at Rachel and I elbowed her.

_**"God keep it in your pants Fabray", I joked and she rolled her eyes.**_

_**"You're one to talk wasn't that you on the dance floor dry humping the hell out of your 'friend' Brittany", she sing songed and I sneered.**_

_**"Why are you so far away from the hobbit anyway", I thought better to change the subject and Quinn grinned.**_

_**"I'm not a social bee like she is", Quinn shrugged and I laughed.**__**  
**_  
I was going to say something else when a very bubbly blonde flopped into my lap.

_**"Mike says to go inside because we're going to play drinking games! Come on I want to get chocolate wasted!", she exclaimed and I furrowed my brow.**_

I looked towards Quinn and mouthed _'What the hell is chocolate wasted?'._ Quinn looked as confused as I and mouthed _'I don't know, must be a human thing'._ I shook my head in agreement.

_'Most likely', I thought but then another thought came to me. 'Shit I drove here... you going to be the sober driver Snix?', I asked._

**'Hell no! I'm getting so drunk right after you black out so you might as well ask Sam', he chirped and I cringed.**

_'I rather stay over Quinn's house; she'll be okay to drive. Her magic ends up burning up the alcohol potency within an hour if she stops drinking', I thought easily and glanced at Quinn._

_**"No no no you are not sleeping over. I'm trying to get laid tonight. I'll drive you home", she admonished and i shrugged.**_

_**"That works too", I agreed.**_

* * *

**Brittany:**

For once I wasn't the drunken stripper that I usually become after a few bottles. I watched everyone with a clear mind. Santana was crying about me to a confused Sam, Rachel was all over Quinn, who was glaring at anyone who dared look in their direction. Mercedes and Tina were cracking up on the couch and Kurt slept soundly on their laps.

Mike walked up to me just as sober as I felt though we both were drinking a lot. He gestured for me to follow him to the back door. I gave one more watchful glance to Santana before walking with Mike outside.

_'She'd be safe with Sam', I rationalized.__  
_  
We walked outside and he looked out to the lake that was a yard away. He side eyed me and gave me an impish look before I felt a shove and I was losing my balance. I heard him chortle as I caught myself with moments to spare and glared at where Mike took off too.

_**"Hey!", I called as I gave chase.**_

I ran after him and he seriously glided out of my direction every time I got close.

_**"No fair you can't use your weird evading powers! That's cheating!", I called and Mike looked back to laugh in my face but then he tripped and crashed to the floor.**__**  
**_

* * *

**Mike:**

_**"Oh my gosh MIKE!", I heard Brittany call and I chuckled.**__**  
**__  
'I can't believe I tripped though I swear I felt the grounded become uneven... whatever, what kind of graceful being am I', I chided myself._

I felt hands on my cheeks and I opened my eyes to look at concerned ones. I didn't bother getting up from the grass that was wet from mildew.  
_**  
**__**"Mike are you okay!? Oh my gosh you have a cut on your chin", she said worriedly and I gripped her hands.**_

_**"I'll be fine", I said with a grin but she still looked worrisome.**_

Something wet hit my face and I looked at the sky. I shivered as I felt the rain in the air.

_**"That's just great, it's going to rain come on Mike", **_she urged but I really didn't feel like getting up. I could never resist the call of the rain._**"I love the rain too, but I have no change of clothes and I'll get sick", she tried and I sighed.**_  
_  
__'Damn I guess I was wrong about her possibly being a nymph, she's just a really water friendly human. Me and my assumptions', I scoffed with closed eyes and endless thoughts._  
_**  
**__**"Mike that is so cool! how are you doing that", I heard Brittany say after a while and I opened my eyes.**_

It was like where we sat defied the laws of gravity. The rain drops fell all around us but never on us. We were in our own perfect little bubble with our own personal invisible shade and my eyes widened.  
_  
__'Nymphs can't do that...', I thought alarmed._  
_**  
**__**"You're a-", I tried to speak but all words failed me.**_

_**"What Mike?", her eyebrows furrowed and thunder clapped.**_

I was struck silent and with that Brittany's confusion only grew, and with her confusion the rain came down harder.

_'Oh shit!', I thought._

**"Mike!"**, she called sharply and I finally snapped out of my stupor. _**"What's going on!?"**_, she asked frantically.  
_  
__'Shit shit shit I need to calm her down', I thought as gray clouds formed and the wind picked up._  
_**  
**__**"Look Britt you need to calm... holy shit!", I stopped talking as a bolt of lightning struck down a few feet away from us.**_

I could see another one just above us and I closed my eyes, getting ready to be electrocuted but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Brittany looking at the lightening with a transfixed expression and the rain just stopped abruptly. I let out a rush of air I didn't know I was holding in, and looked at Brittany.

She snapped out of whatever daze she was having than gave me a scared look.

_**"That... that was me", she stated more than asked and I nodded just as shell shocked as she.**_

_**"Listen Britt…", I sat up and tried to talk to her but she flinched away from me.**_

_**"I-I have to go and check on Santana", she ran off and I just sat their stunned.**_

_**"She's a half breed'**_, I said in wonder._** "A strong one at that..."**_, I mumbled again with a grin, but then the words she left with hit me.  
**  
**I have to go and check on Santana…

_'Santana...__Santana Lopez!__ The __granddaughter of Alma Lopez, the oldest supernatural.__ The same supernatural elder __who led the slaughter of every half breed that ever took a breath and murderer to any human loving sympathizer...'_

I shot up to my feet.

Brittany would be one of the strongest half breeds that could ever exist. She was currently in the middle of transitioning and she was in love with the worst person ever for her.  
_**  
**__**"Jesus fucking CHRIST!", I shouted.**_

* * *

**AN: Haha I bet you guys thought you had Brittany all figured out huh? lmao the irony that Santana basically explained her girl Britt before they went inside to the party was the icing on the cake xD I bet everyone's jaws are on the floor, feel free to pick them up now. But anyway, things are going to be heating up for now on. I leave for my trip tomorrow, let me know your thoughts until then.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: First I want to say that every mistake that you may find in this chapter is curtsey from me falling asleep multiple times to get this done xD sorry lol but on the bright side, I kept my word! I'm not home yet but I'm taking a break from the craziness of Vegas to update :D after all the driving, drinking, partying, playing, dancing, swimming, traveling, laughing, falling in love, and then getting my heart stomped on (I'm fine btw, no worries) I can say I had quite the adventure these past few days and I'm officially pooped. I don't want to move an inch lol though I feel like you readers have waited anxiously enough. So I'm taking this day off not only for me but for you :) ...With that being said I wanna warn you again that things are heating up and something bad is approaching... In this chapter: Brittany lies to Santana, Mike gives Brittany lessons and she learns the truth? Alma comes and goes, Samtana has officially ended(ABOUT TIME I know...), Meet Maximus Romero, and our favorite demon Snix takes on Alma on his own. The song of the chapter is Unstable by Anberlin**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 17** _Unstable_

**Brittany:**

It had been two days since the party. Two days since Mike barreled after me and tried to speak to me but I told him to leave me alone. He only stopped when I went to hide near a newly inhabited Snix. Mike knew not to make a scene so he let me be, but not before leaving with some parting words that instilled a fear into my very bones.

_'Santana will be the death of you', he warned seriously and I flinched._

I tried to shake his words but I really couldn't.

Getting by Santana and Snix was easy because they both eventually got drunk but I think Quinn suspected something as she drove us home. She seemed very sober and kept giving me knowing glances though she never said anything. The next day I felt totally drained and I wanted to just die. I wasn't sure if this was a hang over or my weird freaky powers that developed out of nowhere yesterday.

Santana fussed over me and blamed herself for letting me get so drunk but if only she knew... I was a freak of nature, literally. I couldn't tell her what happened... no one could know. The frantic look Mike threw at me when I looked at him last night scared me. He looked terrified.

That was Friday and now it's Sunday and I'm stuck here with Santana to stew in my own thoughts as she sleeps soundly. I looked down at the brunette and frowned.

_'She's been sleeping a lot more now lately', I thought with rising concern._

_**"That's because I've had a sexy blonde on top of me all yesterday night to the morning", she mumbled with her eyes closed and I poked her nose.**_

_**"Hey being sleepy and tired is my job... Oh! and stay out of my head Missy", I pouted and she laughed.**_

_**"My eyes don't even have to be open to know you're pouting"**_, she began and I pouted more because she was right. _**"Come on I wasn't invading your head, you just thought those thoughts really loudly"**_, she defended. _**"I told you I would never violate your privacy"**_, she said simply as she blinked open her eyes.

_**"I know sleepy head", I conceded and she just yawned.**_

Santana stretched out her arms underneath the pillow and arched her back like a feline. I thought she was cute in the morning till I heard the audible cracks of her bones and I cringed. Santana laughed at my facial expression than rolled over onto her back.

_**"Not that its any of my business but what did you mean by no one could-", she was cut off much to my relief by her phone ringing.**_

It was the jaws theme music when he was coming for the kill and I snickered. I gave Santana an amused glance and she just shrugged. Mouthing that it fit her grandma perfectly before she picked up.

_**"What is it?"**_, Santana answered the phone annoyed and I chuckled. _**"Don't worry about who I'm with, you said I was free to do whatever I want on the side"**_, she sneered but looked at me with a gaze that simply said _'please don't believe anything I'm saying'_. I nodded my head and gave her a reassuring look. She looked so relieved before her face paled. _**"As in here now... Uh yeah I can have someone pick you up, at the airport in thirty minutes...Yeah can't wait to see you too abuela"**_, she mumbled before hanging up the phone. Her face was white with fear.

_**"Santana?", I asked and she snapped her eyes on me.**_

She shook her head and grabbed my wrist.

_**"You have to go", she urged as she practically carried me out of the room and jogged me towards the hall.**_

She ran around the room at the speed of light. She opened windows and brought out fans as I stood there watching her. She sprayed air freshener, and all this was done with such speed and efficiency my head span.

_**"Santana you're giving me a headache"**_, I mumbled but it went on death ears. _**"Santana!"**_, I called to get her attention and she looked at me frantically.

_**"Britt you have to go, she's here. You can't be around me while she's here", she babbled and I furrowed my brow.**_

_'She'll be the death of you', echoed through my mind and I thought of Mike._

Santana looked actually cheery.

_**"Good thinking Britt! Go to Mike he can keep you hidden and safe", she said hysterically and I just nodded.**_

I needed to go to him anyway, I had questions and I needed them answered now more than ever.

_**"Good I need to call Sam, you have to be gone Brittany"**_, she said seriously she plugged in a vacuum and began cleaning. "_**I need your scent to be diluted, it's too much everywhere"**_, she said as she began blurring around and cleaning things with Clorox bleach.

I huffed at her rudeness and called Mike.

_**"We need to talk", was the only thing I said when he picked up and he just told me to come over now.**_

********************************************At Mike's House******************************************************

I pulled up to Mike's house with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. The last time I was here I had gone through a very life altering moment and I was regretting ever agreeing to come. I needed answers but now that I was about to get them I couldn't bare the anxiety building up and felt like backing out.

My phone buzzing in my pocket broke me out of my cowardice. I reached into my pocket and saw that I had a new message. It was Mike; he directed me to meet him out back by the lake. I put my phone away and took a deep breath.

_'Lets get this show on the road', I tried to boost myself up but I still felt apprehension._

I made my way to his backyard and saw him clearly sitting on his dock near the lake. I leisurely walked to him since I was still dreading our encounter. We didn't leave on the greatest of terms.

When I was finally within five feet he turned to me with an easy smile that disarmed me. His feet wadded in the lake and he looked content. I took off my shoes just as he outstretched his hand to help situate myself next to him. Once sitting down I let my feet dip into the water, and I kicked them lightly next to his. With the water caressing my legs, I finally relaxed fully. We both sat quietly in silence, enjoying the feeling of the water.

_**"I can't believe she let you come way out here to my house without her to supervise", he snorted and I groaned.**_

_'Way to ruin the moment', I thought unhappily._

_**"She's not that bad", I defended.**_

_'Lies... She only let me come here because she needed to know I was safe'_, I thought then groaned. _'Even my own thoughts betrayed me'._

_**"Whatever you say but Britt...", Mike inquired seriously and I realized he was going to bring up the incident at the party.**_

I hadn't told anyone what I did in front of Mike, not even Snix and I tell him everything. He's my favorite little unicorn...

_**"Mike", I answered in an evasive way.**_

He wore a dark expression and I frowned.

Broody looking Mike was another facial expression I was not acquainted with.

_**"Did you tell Santana? You know... about that night?"**_, he probed and I shook my head. He looked relieved. _**"Look Brittany I just have to say this... first and foremost Santana is dangerous"**_, he said seriously and I aimed to protest but he held a hand up. _**"I know what you're going to say and I get it. I can see it as plain as day that you love Santana, but what you are... what you did the other day changes everything. Your life is on the line here... How Santana feels for you will not be the same if you tell her what happened"**_, he explained.

I shook my head but he kept looking at me with somber eyes.

_**"That's not true!", I said confidently but he just touched my shoulder.**_

_**"Brittany... She. Will. Change", he said pointedly but I just ignored his statement.**_

_**"What do you mean!?"**_, I shouted. _**"Her feelings won't change!"**_, I exclaimed as I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. _**"She loves me, this won't change anything! She said she'd do anything for me she told me..."**_, I yelled at him hysterically and he just gave me a sad smile.

_**"Brittany do you want to know what Santana used to do before she came here to Lima!?"**_, he said with such force I shut up. _**"She's ravaged and killed humans alike under the orders of her grandmother, she's kidnapped humans before and kept them solely for sexual entertainment-"**_, he raved and I flinched. I too was once her captive. _**"-She's destroyed countless minds and racked up quite the body count"**_, he snapped and I saw an electric blue hue shine through his eyes.

_'Yes she was once my captor but somewhere along the lines she changed', I thought._

_**"You don't know her like I do, she's not like that anymore she's changed for me", I defended feebly and Mike gave a dry laugh.**_

_**"You are what my great great great ancestors call halfling. A halfling or halfbreed as others call you are the offspring's created by humans and supernaturals. Halflings are forbidden to be created because the unnatural and unstable power they possess; it is what we supernaturals have been taught throughout millenniums. Yet here you are, but you might just be the only one that exists. Do you want to know why is that? do you want to know what happened to the rest of your brethren ?"**_, he spat and I just swallowed. My mouth was dry and all I could do was nod. _**"Alma Lopez; your lovers grandmother exterminated them all, even the babies that didn't know how to crawl weren't spared. And do you know what your precious Santana did?"**_, he asked darkly and I flinched at his tone. _**"Absolutely nothing... In fact her own father had a bastard child halfbreed and Santana led the boy to his death"**_, he said with disgust and I felt like I was kicked in the stomach. _**"He may have not been her full on blood brother but he still had her blood in his veins and she let her own brother die... because he was a little different, just like you"**_, he finished in sadness.

I wanted to be in denial but I couldn't. The way I was conceived, the fact that my real birth mother appeared in a waterfall, and my fascination with storms all led me to this conclusion.

I was not human...

_'Ugh I can't breathe... I can't breathe this is too much...', I began to hyperventilate._

My heart hammered in my chest and I was filled with dread as I looked wide eyed at Mike. My feelings were all over the place, but hands on my cheek calmed me. I looked into Mike's eery blue gaze and he looked as if he had done the greatest crime.

_**"You are my kin Brittany, we both share the same water elements within us so it pains me to be the one to reveal such an anomaly to you. I don't want to be the one to rid you of your happiness but from what I know, I can't allow you to carry on with Santana any longer", he said somberly.**_

The word happiness triggered something in me. I thought of all the things Santana and I had gone through so far. How the dynamics of our relationship had drastically changed and how we grew to love one another. She changed for me, she forged a new bond with Snix cause I asked, and she risked her happiness to keep me safe. I couldn't begin to doubt the only thing that has been constant in my life, the only person who has only truly made me happy. The dread I felt within myself evaporated and my love for Santana grew firm. She was different; I believed that.

_**"Mike I believe you but... there must be more to all this... Santana is my everything and I'm hers. I believe that with everything I am... she's already done so much for me and she thinks me human. A human she's also forbidden to be with", I countered and Mike sighed.**_

**_"Water elementals and Nymphs are well known for their stubbornness"_**, he began and a small smile reached my lips. _**"****I guess you really are one of us"**_, he said jokingly and I relaxed knowing he'd drop the whole Santana is evil thing. _**"But Brittany I implore you... listen to me clearly"**_, he said suddenly serious. I nodded my head giving him my full attention. _**"I see that you won't listen to me, so then you must be careful, don't let her know your true nature until you're absolutely sure she is completely yours and will not send you to your death", he ordered.**_

**_"Mike I already told you she wouldn't do-", he cut me off with a sad look._**

**_"We Nymphs seriously worship our families. You are my relative Brittany, half or not you are part of my bloodline. I'd never...", _**He stammered and his eyes welled up with emotion.**_ "I'd never be able to live with myself if I found out she sent Alma on you... so please, I beg of you keep quiet and wait until absolutely necessary"_**, he begged and I felt terrible.

_I'd be lying to Santana... and I'd be lying to Snix..._

Mike gave me another pleading look and I couldn't help but sigh.

_**"Fine..", I mumbled and Mike whooped but suddenly looked deep in thought.**_

We both sat on the dock, are feet leisurely kicking in the water. I looked towards him with an inquiring glance.

_**"What is it Mike? I said fine", I spoke in confusion and he snapped out of his thoughts.**_

He looked uneasy as he swallowed. _**"I don't know much about halflings because the point of Alma exterminating them all was to remove their existence from our history but... from what my great gran would ramble on about, I know that you mature like any other supernatural..."**_, he trailed off and I could sense the inevitable 'but' statement coming along. He delivered it without fail, _**"But... halflings go through puberty at a more accelerated and more magnified rate. Whereas when I matured I'd feel a slight thirst here and there you'd most likely feel it tenfold"**_, he gave an example and I looked more confused. He gave my hand a squeeze, _**"Brittany I'm telling you this because you are in the point of transitioning into your water elemental powers",**_ he confirmed my earlier suspicions.

_'So I am gaining powers... I so can't deal with this... I have to lie to Santana, my family, to Snix... Ugh he'll find out and never trust me again', I thought distressed._

_**"Brittany!",** _Mike called and I looked at him warily. He clasped our hands together and I felt a calm feeling envelope me like earlier. _**"You are not alone on this. I'll be here to guide and protect you, trust in me"**_, he vowed and I nodded shakily.

I heard little splashes everywhere and for the first time I noticed there were droplets of water that floated all round us in various shapes. They all fell back into the lake as my heart calmed.

_**"Well first things first, lets do some breathing exercises. We can't have you making storms and water float every time you feel emotional", he joked and I nodded.**_

* * *

**Santana:**

_**"Drop your pants", I ordered and Sam looked puzzled.**_

_**"But you told me we'd never have-", he began but I cut him off.**_

_**"I know what I said! Just take them off now! guppy lips", I snarled and he walked into my house with caution before taking his pants off.**_

He looked frazzled as he stood their in his briefs, and he covered what he could of his man bits as I laughed.

**'Is this some form of punishment', Snix gagged and I laughed more.**

_'No I need to get his scent all over this house', I said seriously after I finished laughing and Snix went quiet._

**'What are you planning?', he asked and I inwardly sighed.**

_'Any means necessary to keep Britt safe', I said as I pulled off my shirt and walked up towards Sam who looked as if he would flee the scene if I got any closer._

_**"Uh Santana, we're not going too... cause I", Sam stammered and I looked at him pointedly.**_

_**"What?", I snapped and he just backed away from me as I stepped closer.**_

When he realized escape was futile he just bit the bullet and blurted out, _**"I know you're using me and this is probably some ploy for your grandma but Brittany is sort of my friend and she likes you so even if she still hates me for dating you, I'm keeping her safe ...but I draw the line here".**_

I gave him a narrow eyed look then started laughing.

_**"God you just made my day a lot easier...", I sighed happily.**_

Sam looked so confused but I didn't feel like elaborating.

_**"I'm lost here", he admitted and I shrugged.**_

_**"Well than wolf boy, we wont do the-"**_, I gagged. _**"-dirty but I still need your scent saturating these walls so hug me and get all that doggy stink on me, than I'm going to need you to roll all over the carpets and my bedsheets"**_, I sneered and Sam brightened.

_**"Cool, I can do that", he agreed.**_

True to his word, Sam made sure my house smelled like a wolves den and my nose wrinkled. It took an hour but it was done and Sam had left.

_**'It reeks in here, it's unbearable to breathe and I'm not even physically present... God damn wolves', Snix whined and I scoffed.**_

He made more sounds of discontent but then suddenly he was alert. I could feel it.

_'What is it?', I questioned as I focused on my surroundings._

I felt an aura tiptoeing around my house but then it was gone and Snix began laughing.

_'Uh what...', I thought puzzled and Snix just kept on laughing._

I glared but he didn't let up. He stopped laughing when he deemed it was necessary for him too then cleared his throat.

**'While you've been taking your extra afternoons naps you failed to realize the amount of spies that have been snooping around your home, but luckily I'm here for you. I set up multiple traps around the perimeter of your house so anyone who isn't supposed to be around here is in for a nasty surprise', he spoke smugly and I grinned.**

_'Way to go Snix!', I praised and he just laughed within my mind._

**'Well it wasn't for my good health so as payment, I want Brittany-', I cut him off.**

_'Burn in hell', I said simply._

He snickered, **'-to go with me to the park. Sheesh!'.**

I glared and was about to say something sinister but the jaws theme song played. I stiffened but pulled out my phone.

_**"Yes?", I answered and I could hear cars in the background.**_

_**"This place is revolting, I actually want to go back on the plane", my abuela's voice complained.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and huffed, "By all means do so, no one is stopping you".**_

I could hear her chuckling. _**"Oh nina you wound this old heart, but hmm I'm already here so I might as well visit you"**_, she said wickedly and as an afterthought added, _**"Are you pupped yet?".**_

_'Ughhhhhhh Ahhhh blahhhh gross gross gross', I inwardly gagged and tried not to think of little wolf babies inside of me._

Once my stomach had settled and the bile that rose within my throat went down I answered my grandma.

_**"Err no...", I choked out. "Still getting to know one another", I lied.**_

_**"I see... hold on"**_, she told me and I heard a door open and a man scream then silence. _**"Santana I'm getting ready to eat, and I have other people to see today, I'll see your unruly face tomorrow"**_, she said then the phone went dead.

I looked at the phone and frowned.

_'I practically kicked Brittany out and she's not even coming over anymore', I thought peeved._

**'And the house reeks, don't forget that', Snix added and I snorted.**

I sighed and walked into my music room. I called Brittany but she didn't pick up, I frowned. I got a quick text not even two minutes later that read _"Playing Dance Central on the Xbox, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Mike's going to bring me to my house later bye :)"_. I groaned because today I'd be alone.

_'Stupid bitch', I mentally cursed my grandma as I sat near my piano and played a few keys._

_**"Such a lonely day... and its mine. The most loneliest day of my liiiifffeee", I sang and Snix groaned.**_

**'Do shut up woman, I'm still here', he huffed and I grinned.**

_**"And if you go Snix, I wanna go with you. And if you die, I wanna die with you! Take my hand and walk awaaaaayyyy!", I sang dramatically and he made annoyed noises.**_

_'Whats the matter Snix', I chirped._

**'You are ruining a good song. Won't you take a therapeutic nap', he suggested and I yawned.**

_'Hmm I am a little tired, but I want to keep torturing you because I'm in a foul mood', I thought evilly._

**'Bring it bitch, I'll block you out like the irrelevance that you are', he sneered and I grinned.**

* * *

************************************************Hours Later***************************************************

**Snix:**

It was happening... the transitioning... well at least on my end. For Santana her body would undergo a change to better accommodate my demonic energy. Whereas my transition was more of a psychological thing.

I could feel our connection slowly deteriorate every second of the day. Santana hasn't noticed because she doesn't rely on our link and I'm not telling her because she'll flip. This is her body so she wields it without thought and subconsciously ignores what goes on in her head because she knows I'm there, stabilizing her mind frame.

Too bad for her; in order to become one I have to be reborn again. I'll be completely removed from her awareness for a day or two rebuilding our connection. A much stronger and unbreakable link that doesn't keep me so separated at that. Downside though, is that she'll be prone to hysterics when I disappear so I'm keeping quiet.

_'I have bigger fish to fry', I thought in amusement as I patiently waited for Santana to sleep._

It didn't take long though. The strain of me disappearing is causing her fatigue that shes writing off again because shes dependent on me.

She fell into a deep sleep and I first prodded and probed her mental psych before attempting to take over. After Santana hadn't made any signs that she was even relevantly close to consciousness, I took control. I felt fatigue when I finally possessed her body, and I laid in her bed for awhile. When I got enough energy, I rolled off the bed into a crouch and forced Santana's body to rise.

_'Her body is already beginning the transitioning', _I thought in slight alarm but became calm at the prospect of it all._ 'Well good, this makes what I'm going to do easier'_, I snorted inwardly as I got dressed.

I made my way out of our house, and noted that the spy watching from afar followed. I didn't make any suggestion that I knew I was being followed, it was better if Santana's grandmother underestimated me. Plus I just don't feel like killing him right now.

I was quick and agile as I breezed through the streets of Ohio and made my way to the more richer part of Lima. As I did, I could feel the eyes on me grow and I continued on with a pretense of obliviousness till I got to my abuela's newly bought condo.

Upon my arrival several guards came to greet me. Feeling my aura they didn't ask me questions, just escorted me towards the back of the condo where Santana's grandma held a twirling knife to a vampire's skin, strapped on her lawn chair. She had a bin filled with various knives on a table next to her.

**"Santana!",** she called happily turning away from what she was doing. "_**What a pleasant surprise, how can I help you tonight"**_, she said in cheer as she cut another long gash in the silent vampires skin.

She tutted at her victim.

_**"Now now, none of that. I want you to scream",**_ she said sadistically while sticking the knife into the vampires ribs and twisting the blade till he grunted. _**"Hmm I guess that counts as noise"**_, she sighed.

I made a disgusted noise at her display of callousness.

_**"Alma Lopez", I stated to get her attention and her eyes found mine instantly realizing I wasn't her granddaughter.**_

She was in front of me before I could blink and I inwardly flinched at how quick she truly was. She eyed me intensely before suddenly I was looking at air and she was sitting in a chair. I felt pressure at the back of my legs and looked to find another chair perched behind me that wasn't there before. I took a seat and had to give Santana's grandma her props, she was a very fast predator.

_**"Now this really is a surprise",**_ she said with amusement. _**"What is your true name demon or should I go by the given name Snix?"**_, she mocked and I grinned evilly.

_**"Aren't you aware that to give out my full name to an enemy would curse you to a death dealt by my hands some day, somewhere...", I sneered and the woman laughed.**_

_**"An enemy? Aren't we kin... and honestly that statement is a myth that is as real as the Lochness monster in Scotland I created", she jested and I grinned.**_

_**'You are one stupid woman', I thought. 'I just figured out your downfall', I calculated.**_

I crossed my legs in a relaxed manner.

_**"You'll be the second person in the whole universe to know it. My name is Maximus Romero, but those I respect and truly trust are the only ones who can call me by my given name. 'Snix' is much more favored from the likes of you", I said nonchalantly.**_

She scoffed and watched me with an amused glance.

_**"Hmm... interesting, you are male... Santana is truly the picture of a new power. She possesses a male demon... I always knew she was destined for something far greater than inheriting the title of elder"**_, she calculated and I schooled my face not to show anything. _**"But you say the likes of me? I'm guessing being her wisdom and protector you do not agree with my plans for my Granddaughter"**_, she drawled and I grinned maliciously.

_**"You are beneath me vampire, all of your kind are, that's why I say the likes of you", I goaded and the woman's eyes turned black as her anger mounted.**_

_**"You'd be careful to watch her your tongue parasite, or I'll remove you just as easily as you breathe now", she seethed and I chuckled to rise her ire.**_

_**"Your ignorance is where I prevail, if you honestly think you'd stand a chance now that Santana is in the middle of transitioning, you are far more an idiot then I originally guessed. I know you feel it... no I know you can taste the power rolling off Santana in waves and she hasn't begun to even finish maturing. She'll be stronger than you dare I say", I said with confidence just to see the woman's expression but she didn't fret.**_

_**"Power and skill are to very large differences. What's the use of power without no skill, she'll be as easily disposed as any half breed if she ever crossed me", she answered darkly with just as much confidence dripping off every word.**_

_**"Time will tell , though making threats was not what I came here for", I said conversationally.**_

Alma gave me an inquiring glance and I steeled my features.

_**"The dog you are forcing her to procreate with, I'm ending it. It's pointless, my demon blood won't even activate if she doesn't even hold even a slight attraction to him. Besides no child would ever come from them, especially now", I cut off there to get her attention.**_

_**"What do you mean now?", she looked annoyed.**_

_'Got em!', I thought joyously._

_**"You are really incompetent in the knowledge of demonology for someone so old it's laughable. Your husband is an incubus is he not? Does he not tell you anything? Or are you only called to be bent over and mounted like the bitch you are? because these are things he should've told you elder", I sneered and this time I was ready for her retaliation.**_

I didn't see the movement but I was prepared regardless. I caught the knife millimeters from my throat and tutted at the trail of blood I felt there.

_**"So snippy"**_, I mocked as I rubbed the drops of blood away. _**"Don't cause such a racket, we can't have Santana waking up and acting irrationally. Now that's she's transitioning she's more prone to emotional outbursts and shes a bit unstable, even my interference will help for only so long, and for you to kill her brashly would be a waste of potential"**_, I decided evenly and I watched in satisfaction as the elder begrudgingly calmed.

Santana's assessments that her grandma was only in it for power was absolutely correct. This woman cared for nothing else.

_**"****Before your insolence surfaced you were actually relaying an important message", she brought up my earlier statement and I gave her a smug grin.**_

_**"Oh yeah that's right... Santana literally can't have children during her transition, or immediately after. As you figured out earlier I am male. Being so, my demon blood is more potent therefore during her transition: her mind will be unhinged at times and she'll be unstable causing unneeded miscarriages. After the transformation she'll have more demonic energy pulsing throughout her veins that will take time to control. If she becomes pregnant whilst her powers are unchecked she'll easily obliterate her own child within her womb in the amount of seconds it takes to blink", I explained seriously.**_

This wasn't a ploy, this was actually true facts.

_'In all honesty, because of me Santana will never be capable of having children. My demonic energy has done its damage to her ovaries over the years and their irreparable. It's sad actually... the only way she'd have any legacy to her name would be if she got a woman pregnant but we all know she only has eyes for ducky'_, I thought with a heavy sigh. _'Santana could never be happy',_ I thought as I looked up to the elder who held an irritated expression. '_This woman here made sure, no one ever could',_ I thought with my own hackles rising.

She broke my thoughts with an irritated sigh.

_**"I guess I'll have too wait, great things come with patience"**_, she said with a new found goal and I wanted so bad to kill her. _**"Her stale relations with the wolf can cease she has my blessing... She can go back to her impure ways and even that human she passes around to the water nymphs is safe"**_, she laughed and I literally had to will myself not to make a face though all I felt was hot burning anger. _**"You call me evil but how Santana uses that human for her sexual appetites than passes her along to wolves and nymphs alike is just sinful. I should maybe start up a human trafficking business with my slaves till the humans eventually die inside and out from being used so much. Killing them is just to easy nowadays, it's not satisfying but my granddaughter hmm she's given me new ideas to torture the pathetic things"**_, she said with a dreamy look and I felt bile rise.

_Ducky was right, I wasn't a monster, this woman before me was what a true monster looked like._

Instead of showing my dislike of her I laughed and agreed with her musing. I felt that mental tug that warned me that I had at least fifteen to twenty more minutes before Santana awoke.

_'I need to wrap this up', I thought._

My eyes darkened as I aimed Alma a serious glance.

_**"If I find anymore of your underlings watching Santana's house or trailing me, I'll personally take down your elder squad. I know you are aware of the first batch I killed do not test me woman", I warned and Alma chuckled.**_

_**"Is that so? Why should I even take your threats seriously when you failed to even notice the one trailing you here"**_, she scoffed and I stayed quiet because I did in fact know he trailed me but chose to give him mercy. I am now glad for showing him kindness because now Alma thinks me a weak sensor. _**"Pin point all my underlings watching now and I'll leave tomorrow", she spoke so confidently that a genuine smile rose on Santana's face.**_

_**"Again your incompetence is showing because you would know that your challenge is child's play. Demons are unparalleled in there detection of auras", I said with a grin.**_

_**"Oh? well than please do what you must", she said as she dropped the bin of knives she was using to torture the vampire earlier in my lap.**_

_**"You won't have any more guards", I warned and she took my act of mercy as me not being confident in myself.**_

She gave me an evil smile.

_**"If they die it was because they were useless to me by being detected", she said and I got up with those words.**_

_'Sorry Ducky, I guess I'll have to take back my promise', I thought with a weird feeling blooming within Santana I couldn't name._

I sped into the tree on my right and a man fell gurgling blood from his sliced neck and mouth. I jumped into the air and Santana's wings opened up. I gave a forceful downward thrust, propelling myself higher causing wind and debris to fly everywhere. I threw three more knives into surrounding bushes, happy to see people slump forward holding various parts of their body. I kept her wings outstretched and let myself slowly descend to my feet then as a fast as I lightening I was on the rooftop snapping a young teens neck, followed by another knife being thrown across the yard to another guard trying to sneak away. I jumped down from the roof and tried to ignore the thrill of the kill feeling coursing through my veins. I felt Santana's conscious try to wake and I willed her to sleep just a bit longer.

_'Shit... I need to go', I thought but there was two more and they were being extra sneaky._

I blocked off all my senses till the world went black and all there was was auras and I focused on them. It was like picking the brightest stars in a night sky. I threw a knife behind me as I took a step and ran forward in a blur. I heard a thump behind me just as I caught a man by the scruff of his neck. I brought him before Alma but didn't kill him.

_**"You have five more in your house", I said with no care in the world and Alma clapped.**_

_**"So entertaining, but you forgot-", she began but I cut her off.**_

_**"Oh but I didn't forget... in fact I hope you are not going to mention the guard you sent to my house to try and snoop while I was talking to you because knowing the traps I left tonight he's undeniably dead", I said nonchalantly and Alma grinned.**_

_**"I like you, strong and useful... Though your genes threw a wrench in my dreams of procreation for my granddaughter, her fusing with you will be definitely be more to compensate for it. You can give Santana my regards I'll be gone by morning. Lima is tearfully boring and I have an urgent matter to address anyway", she mumbled the end of her sentence darkly and I found myself intrigued**_

Santana's mind started to fight my will and I decided to ignore my curiosity and was gone without saying a word. As I breezed back into town I could feel it in the way I slowed that I wouldn't make it home before Santana woke up. I switched directions and found my way to Brittany's house. I went around the side of her house were her balcony was faced. I jumped, outstretched Santana's wings and propelled myself the rest of the distance to get over Brittany's railing.

I landed on her balcony with a light thud and I grinned when I saw Brittany waiting up. She had almost a second sense about when I'd visit and when I wouldn't. I tapped on her sliding glass door and she turned in my direction. She gave me a sleepy smile before sliding off the bed and unlocking her door.

_**"Hasn't anyone every warned you to be careful who you let in because ducky I'm the devil", I teased and she laughed lightly.**_

_**"But you are my little devil so who cares"**_, she said with a small voice and I grinned. She looked at my face and squinted. _**"Maxi you have a cut on your throat... what have you been up too?"**_, she questioned and I cursed inwardly at her perceptiveness at times.

_**"Shaving", I joked and her face frowned but after awhile turned into a pout.**_

_**"As if. Santana is pretty much hairless except for the hair on her head, believe me I know... but whatever Maxi; I'm too tired to get it out of you"**_, she said with a yawn then glared at me. _**"By the way, you are late Maxi! very late. I almost thought you stood me up"**_, she admonished and I snickered.

I scooped her up, much to her dismay and brought her to bed and deposited her abruptly. She squawked and then huffed at me as I turned away with a laugh. I walked to her sliding door and slid it shut, I locked the latch, and closed the curtains. I made way back to my tired friend and grinned down at her cheekily as she pouted. I decided to make her day right then.

_**"If I was capable of feeling love I'm pretty sure, I'd love you", I said to her out of nowhere and her pout evaporated and was replaced with a bright smile.**_

_**"Who wouldn't", she copied my usual answer to her declarations of love for me and I smirked.**_

_**"I've finally tainted you ducky, imagine saying that to Santana. She'd have my head", I taunted and Brittany just snuggled into me with a laugh.**_

_**"Night Maxi", she mumbled.**_

I aimed to speak but Santana's thoughts awakened and I was forced into her mind again.

She yawned but upon feeling a body next to her she stiffened.

_**Then I heard, "What the hell am I doing here".**_

_**"Santana it's late, go all Lima heights on Snix tomorrow. Go back to sleep", Brittany whined and I laughed within Santana's mind.**_

Santana's went to me immediately.

_'What did I say about moving my body without my permission Snix? Why make boundaries and rules if you're just going to ignore and cross them', she said with irritation_

**'Oh puhleaseee... it's not like I was out on the streets pimping out your body or doing crystal meth. I came to see my buddy, now I'm tired. Like Brittany said, go back to sleep grumpy pants. I did enough for you tonight! You are very welcome!', I said with a yawn than disconnected our link but not before hearing.**

_'What the hell are talking about!?...you know what whatever! This is a conspiracy'._

I smirked because she was not far off from the truth.

* * *

**AN: I know Snix is a Saint! but that's his job :) Let me know what you thought, I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is about Papa Lopez and Tina's visions coming true. I'll be officially be home next week so I guess I'll update then if not sooner. Bye **

_**-Tatter**_


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm home sweet and home and can I say jet lagged! but Vegas was still awesome! Anyways... This chapter has a whole bunch of angst wrapped in one and I know I'm late but WHOOOO! 100+ reviews *cough* sorry I had to get that out... Today you'll be introduced to new characters, questions are answered, Brittany is growing into her powers, Alma is still being a nuisance, more revelations are revealed, we finally get to see what Papa Lopez is up too, and slowly but surely Tina's visions are coming true. The song of the chapter is 'Misguided Ghosts' by Paramore  
**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 18** _Misguided Ghosts_

**Alma:**

Though I didn't get the chance to see my granddaughter squirm; I was more than happy to leave Lima. I had received infuriating news that I prayed was just a mistake.

I sat in the plane with a contemplative expression.

_'How could I not suspect that she coveted a halfbreed. She has literally fell off my radar for the past nineteen years... though I thought she was just still angry with me after our last game ended terribly on her end'_, I thought with a smirk but then my ire took hold of me. _'Ive been far to lenient with her... we are not kids anymore and I won't let her insolence go unpunished anymore'_, I thought harshly.

There was a time when the supernaturals were in alliance with humans. My past predecessors believed that we derived from humans so it only seemed fit to coexist in secret.

And that belief was their downfall. Those poor fools...

_I was the youngest of five children to Ezra and Alana Lopez; the founders to the Elder group. My families line had governed the supernatural world for eons. My brother Mitch was the eldest of my siblings and also an avid member to the Elders group. My second eldest sister Siri was next in line to join, then the twins Johnny and Roberto, and at last there was me, but being nine at the time I had many years to grow up before joining._

_I had a good life with no responsibilities because my older siblings made sure of it. I even had my own personal wolf protector appointed to me to keep me well and happy. I was to have an undisturbed childhood but all that changed when an elemental woman fell in love with a human by the name of Avi Pierson._

_The elders were overjoyed with the results of the cross between species. The halflings that were created from it were strong at a young age and nearly indestructible. My grandfather wished to harness the halfling's power in any case of war, so he made a little camp for them and kept them there. The halflings were okay at first but as time grew on it was like they became agitated at their segregation._

_Because of their cross in genes they matured rapidly and with that chaos broke. The halflings were a first line of a new species so we had no knowledge to help them cope with their changes. In turn without reason they became volatile, and rebellious. They left camp when they pleased and acted downright petulant. Their powers were superior, so no one dared to cross them unwisely. Many nearly exposed themselves to all the humans in the world and that is when my father stepped in._

_My father was a fair man. Where my grandfather thought it prudent to kill the beings he let become the way they are; my father showed them mercy. He decided to make restrictions and rules for the halflings, but that didn't bode well with them. In fact, the halflings felt even more so discriminated and disrespected then before._

_The first halfling child of Avi Pierson was a strong boy named Daniel. His powers developed rapidly and his mentality also. He knew his brethren were on a thin line and thought it smart to take out the people who threatened their existence. The elders..._

_I remember it like yesterday when the halflings hailed down on us in the middle of the night. I watched as my family members were slaughtered and I was left to live with the tragedy. Daniel had walked to me with crystal blue orbs that rivaled the clear oceans and blue skies and told me __**"You pushed our hand".**__ I was shell-shocked and looked at the fair haired man in front of me till he walked away._

_People were frightened after that and I as the last of the Lopez line was pushed to rebuild the Elder name. I was a child and very angry so I vowed to become strong... to become fearless and cold, and I did. At thirteen I became a cold-hearted killer and I was feared by all supernaturals alike. My teenage years were cut short and my siblings and family were dead. I hated the halflings with every fiber in my being so from that day I matured. I decreed that no supernatural could procreate with a human or they'd be killed by my hand. Humans were nothing but sustenance and a form of entertainment. I made a show of it and pretty soon everyone was too afraid to even talk to humans less risk my ire._

_Once I instilled fear in everyone hearts, I and the new Elders plus the aide of enslaved wolves massacred every last halfling on the earth. No one helped them survive because they were scared and I was overjoyed. I erased them all from our memories and even made it my business to hunt down any descendant to Avi or Daniel Pierson's line because they __**'pushed my hand'**__._

Coming out of my thoughts my lips curled. In fact my recent kill of his descendants was a pregnant water elemental I found hiding out in the woods seventeen years ago. I made sure she died a nasty death with her baby. I couldn't allow the wretched Pierson line to continue.

_"Alma?", Zachariah called._

I looked up to him with an intense gaze.

_**"Are we here?", I asked and he nodded.**_

_**"Good this won't take long, wait for my call", I ordered and he bowed as I unstrapped my seat belt and headed off the plane.**_

* * *

**Mike:**

I watched as the blonde took her first tentative step on the lake. I could see the slump in her shoulders as she relaxed, noting that she hadn't sunk in the water but stood on top of it. She kept taking baby steps but after awhile she moved around more easily with a tinge of caution.

_**"You're doing great Britt-Britt!"**_, I hollered and she gave me a sunny smile._** "Okay now try to manipulate the water molecule's in the air just like we... well you practiced"**_, I chuckled sheepishly and she just nodded.

She took a breath then I watched as ripples of water began surfacing near her feet. She took a step into the air and like there was an invisible staircase she stepped higher. She was about two feet in the air above the lake when I grinned evilly.

_**"Sour platypus eggs!", I shouted distractedly and I laughed immediately after as I watched Brittany dip right in the water with a 'glunk' sound.**_

She came up immediately spluttering and hacking up water as I died of laughter. She used her powers to push herself up and out of the water and back on top of it like there was a solid structure underneath her feet. She glared at me as I wiped my eyes.

_**"Mike what the hell!", she snapped and I looked her impishly.**_

_**"Lesson one of the day: Concentration", I said easily while Brittany continued to look peeved.**_

_*****************************************Later That Day***************************************************_

**Brittany:**

Santana was sleeping yet again when I walked into her bedroom. I hopped on the bed cheerfully and didn't miss the groan she let out. She turned away from me and grumbled something that sounded like _'leave me alone'_ and I grinned.

_**"San...", I called into her ear and she shuffled away from me more.**_

_**"Meh!", she grunted and I giggled.**_

I crawled on top of her and leaned in close to pepper her face with kisses. Santana made a disgruntled sound.

_**"You smell like algae and lake water... go away I'm tired... whatever it is no...", she whined and if I didn't feel the way her body arched into me I would have left her be.**_

_**"Babe you haven't eaten all day", I reminded and she shrugged.**_

I kissed her lips softly and she didn't fight me, in fact I felt her lips push more firmly against mine. I smiled during the kiss and set a path of languid kisses along her neck. Her hands found my hair and they tugged me closer.

_**"You're cheating"**_, she grumbled. _**"That's my spot"**_, she moaned as I attacked the sensitive spot on her neck.

_**"Hmm?", I hummed coyly.**_

Santana growled and pulled me up so I was level with her.

_**"I'm sleepy but you are so asking for it right now", she said with a golden tint leaking into her irises. I grinned again now that I had coaxed her awake.**_

_'Now to put my plan in action'_, I thought deviously. _'I needed to know Santana's side of the story about her life. I'd be lying if I said what Santana may have or hadn't done was bothering me'_, I admitted to myself.

**_"Hey San were you always in Lima?", I asked innocently._**

The golden color vanished suddenly and I was looking into curious dark eyes.

_**"No I've been all over the world... Britt I thought we'd established this when I told you how old I was", she said with a cocked brow.**_

_**"I know, I just want to know you more", I said innocently as I sat back on her lap.**_

Seeing the change in my position she huffed and gripped my thighs.

_**"Ugh Brittany you want to know now? You totally got me all riled up... and I haven't eaten remember?", she whined as her fingers inched up my thighs and caressed the flesh there.**_

I batted her fingers away and bent down to kiss her nose. She huffed again when she realized I was serious.

**_"Don't start things you are not going to finish", she complained petulantly and I flicked her ear._**

_**"Oh I'll finish..."**_, I said sexily and she beamed as she began reaching for me but I pressed her hands to the bed. She looked confused so I answered her unasked question. _**"After I know as much as I can about you then you can have your filthy way with me. I'll even let you use the strap"**_, I suggested and Santana adopted a devious expression.

I laughed and her eyes focused on mine hawkishly. My laughter died and I rose an eyebrow at her serious expression.

_**"You can't get mad if you ask me if I'm a virgin and I say no"**_, she said with a grin and I slapped her arm. She chuckled in amusement but her eyes held mine steadily. _**"Seriously though the past is the past"**_, she said soberly and I hummed my acquiesce, but apparently that wasn't good enough. _**"Pinkie swear?"**_, she said with her pinkie outstretched and I beamed down at Santana for being cute.

I linked our pinkies and squeezed them.

_'It wasn't like what Mike said was the truth. He didn't know Santana's side. I'd prove him wrong', I thought confidently._

**_"Pinkie swear", I promised and Santana looked greatly relieved._**

**_"Alright what do you want to know?", she asked._**

Mike's previous accusations came to my mind.

_**"Do you have any siblings?", I asked carefully and I felt her visibly stiffen.**_

_**"I had a brother but he's dead", she said emotionlessly and I frowned.**_

I tried to discern if she truly didn't care or if it was too painful for her to talk about.

_'Was Mike right about you?'_, I thought discreetly so Santana wouldn't overhear but the way her face was screwed up in a contemplative expression I doubt she'd even catch it.

I caressed her cheek, jolting her out of her thoughts.

_**"Scratch that... uh that was a terrible question ... Okay um, what did you like to do before you met me?", I asked an easier question with a smile and her face turned guilty.**_

I looked at her with a sense of dread.

_'It was all true...'_, I thought morosely and Santana confirmed it as she averted her gaze from mine with a clench of her jaw.

I was silent for awhile and so was Santana. I aimed to get off her lap after minutes ticked by, but Santana stopped me. She sat up and gripped my slack body close to hers and inhaled my scent. I felt her sigh against my shoulder, then she took another deep breath.

_**"I fucked around a lot because I felt superior"**_, she started and I flinched. _**"I slept with who wanted, whenever I wanted, willingly or unwillingly. I hurt copious amounts of people for fun, especially humans because they were nothing but a sport to me... It was what I was taught. I caught them, conquered them, then disposed of them like play things..."**_, she said in a tone I could only decipher as indifference.

It was one thing to hear it from Mike but for Santana to admit her past misdoings with nonchalance was hard.

She continued, _**"Admittedly when I saw you, something called out to me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I rationalized that it was your unique scent and your body that attracted me so I twisted up a nasty game to ensnare you. You were like a shiny new toy I couldn't wait to sink my claws into"**_, she said seriously and my body stiffened. I tried to pull away from her but she tightened her grasp on me, keeping me firm to her body. I nearly panicked but she spoke again. _**"I planned for days how I'd catch you, get you under my thrall and have my way with you until the novelty that I saw in you dimmed. Humans are frail and easily broken but you kept on strong. Your spirit didn't die it grew...".**_ Her tone became softer as she rubbed soothing circles on my taut back, _**"the longer you stayed the more you made me think... you made me feel... and from there I suddenly wanted you in every way humanly possible. It became clear as day after killing that guy who tried to mug you, that I'd do anything for you. I wanted you with me forever and only me because I was becoming completely and irrevocably yours..."**_, she finished and I sat in her lap stunned.

No matter how hard I tried to deter my mind from the confessions she was making I couldn't. _'He was right...'_, I thought again blankly. _'Every word was right ugh... I feel sick'_, I tried to detangle myself from her just to I don't know breathe but she held firm.

_**"Britt..."**_, she said brokenly and I stilled my movements. _**"God... I don't deserve you"**_, she mumbled as she pulled back so I could see her shimmering eyes. I felt a heavy pang in my heart because she felt unworthy. _**"But I need you...I need you so desperately to be here with me... I need you to understand. Tell me you understand, that my past is my past... tell me you believe that I'm different because I am. You made me want to be different, to be a decent person, and I'm sorry for everything in the beginning. I'm so sorry"**_, she said with tears streaming down her face.

I had to swallow down all the ill emotions I felt because here was the girl I loved baring her soul to me. I looked into her eyes, pass the tears and apprehension, the fear and self loathing and could only see love for me. She loved me, so I leant forward and kissed her lips softly.

_**"I pinkie promised didn't I? you can't get rid of me. I'm yours and You're mine", I whispered against her lips but she heard me nonetheless.**_

Her arms enfolded me in a bone crushing hug and if I didn't know she needed physical reassurance I would've complained. She held me so close to her that I could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and all I could do was hold her back. Her body trembled slightly and I kissed her neck.

_'I love __**you**__ Santana, __**nothing**__ could change that', I thought loud and clear so she'd hear it._

I felt Santana shudder against me and when I heard her stifle a sob I knew she heard me. She and I had a lot of things to hash out in the future but for now I knew our love was solid.

_'Id tell her about me soon', I vowed inwardly._

* * *

**Alma:**

I scrunched up my nose in distaste at the smell of antiseptic and the sick in the air.

_**"Humans are all disgusting", I murmured allowed as I roamed the halls of the small town hospital.**_

I reached the room I was looking for and grinned at the feeble growl that reached me before I even opened the door.

_'I guess your sense of smell hasn't left you Jean', I thought with a laugh._

The growling on the other side of the wall grew more audible as I opened the door. I laughed at the woman in the bed who pinned me with a nasty glare.

_**"My old friend why such hostility?", I crooned.**_

_**"Nunca fuimos amigos", she said in my native tongue like I taught her when we were younger and I smiled fondly.**_

_**"But we were weren't we Jean?"**_, I said as I stepped further into the room but she growled at me viciously. _**"Remember the hunts we went on, the thrill of the kill... our secret victory celebrations in my quarters"**_, I purred and Jean's eyes clouded for a second before they hardened.

_**"Torture for sexual gratification isn't my idea of fun. I was appointed to be your noble protector and keep you happy yet you took things too far. I only stayed because I felt I owed your father something. You turned into a despicable woman and everything we did was a nightmare that I wish I could forget!", she spat weakly and I growled switching the topic.**_

_**"Tell me what my spies say are wrong and you are not coveting a halfbreed", I said seriously and Jean just snorted.**_

_**"If I am will you kill me off like all the others who go against you?", she challenged and my eyes bled black.**_

_**"Do not mock me!", I snapped as I blurred in front of her bedside with intent to kill.**_

_**"You can't kill me without reason Elder", the weak voice spat.**_

_**"Oh pobres te engañe... but I can and I'll make it look like an accident. You're sick and dying remember? It's not that hard to make a nurse mix up you're medication... All you have to do is tell me what I want to know", I purred evilly.**_

_**"The halfbreed is long gone and I'll never tell you where it went so kill me. I've severed my ties to you just as my alpha has wished you sadistic bitch!", the sickly woman spoke firmly.**_

Seeing the resolve within her dimming gaze my hackles raised.

_**"So be it"**_, I snapped. _**"I never liked you wolves, anyways"**_, I murmured as I shoved my hands into her chest and ripped out her heart. _**"So self righteous..."**_.

I took out my phone and called Zachariah. As soon as he picked up I fired off orders.

_**"Pick me up now, we have a scavenger hunt to go on", I said quickly then hung up the phone.**_

_**************************************Somewhere Close By******************************************_

**Victor Lopez:**

My ears twitched at the sounds of wildlife all around me. I could smell the trees and the far away sea with each caress of the wind that blew by. I felt everything from the ground shifting beneath my feet to the girls aura sitting calmly in front of me. I inhaled one more lung full of air and closed my eyes.

_'Are you ready for this Vex? She's doing it full on now', I asked amused._

**'I am as excited as a cactus plant', he said begrudgingly and I felt his wary emotions as if they were my own.**

_'Tori's ability is our ticket back to Santana without catching Alma's radar remember', I said seriously and heard Vex make a disgruntled noise of acceptance._

_**"Tori do it!", I called.**_

I heard an annoying ringing noise in my ears then nothing. No birds, no wind whistling by, not even the sound of my own breathing or heartbeat.

_'Shi-', my thoughts couldn't even complete themselves._

Everything was eternally dark. I couldn't sense or smell anything but I knew I was still seated. Then like a switch, my senses turned on, I could feel everything and what I felt was immense pain and what I could see was Victoria with a sword embedded in my gut. Her other hand held a timer.

_**"I've been twisting this thing in here for approximately five minutes and you didn't even react master", she said in amazement.**_

She pulled out the sword and aimed to help me to my feet but I shooed her away. I stood on my own and looked at my wound in triumph. I felt Vex's laughter nearly bubble up from my throat in his amusement with myself.

_**"It felt like seconds", I said in wonderment.**_

Victoria beamed and her violet eyes sparkled with accomplishment.

_**"Yeah I laid it on pretty thick. I even made sure your inner thoughts within your mind was unrecognizable, did I pass?", she asked eagerly.**_

_**"Yes, and as a reward you have two minutes to get to the edge of this forest before I dislocate your arm for this wound", I said seriously and she groaned.**_

_**"But you said could attack if I got the advantage", she whined.**_

I chuckled. _**"I know, this isn't a punishment this is an exercise. I need to see if you can use your power like that whilst running for your life. So three two one GO!"**_, I hollered and for a second time the ringing in my ears came but instead of total blindness I just couldn't pinpoint my pupil.

_'Raising and training a hell hound halfbreed was the best thing I could have ever done during my banishment. I'll be home soon nina', I thought of my daughter before speeding off through the forest._

* * *

**Tori:**

I sat in the tree unperturbed as my master breezed pass me without thought. He was yards away when I gracefully jumped down from the tree I was sitting in. I didn't worry as the leaves crunched underneath my feet because as a matured halfling I knew that I was invisible in every sense to the person I was hiding from. I decided to leisurely make my way through the forest, but kept my senses opened in case my master trekked back my way.

I don't know how long I walked for but I became aware of something prickling my senses. I stood very still and felt around me for what had tipped off my inner alarms. I felt a warm tugging sensation within my heart and transfixed I followed the feeling blindly.

_Something or someone was here..._

I changed my will and made my power wrap all around me. Now, not only was I invisible to my master but to any threat I deemed fit. I stalked around the perimeter of the forest and made my way to what was causing my inner signals to go awry.

_'Rule one: never run from an unexpected opponent. Observe and gain the upper hand'_, I recited in my mind as I found myself on a path. It trailed to a beautiful garden of some sort. It smelled strongly of flowers and my acute hearing picked up splashing.

I deliberately slowed my steps and used the trees as cover. I peaked over the side of the tree just in time to see a person probably the same age as I, submerge from the water. From my position all I could see was their smooth, flawless back, that was definitely feminine but the toned muscles and short black and blonde locks and tattoos threw me off.

I squinted my eyes trying to figure out the gender of the person I was spying on. I was so intent on figuring out my dilemma that I didn't even realize when the person stilled their movements. In a flurry, I saw threw arrows head straight for me and four more sailed on the sides of me. I used the tree as a kick start into the air then back flipped over the arrows soundly. The arrows whizzed by, barely catching me as I landed softly in the grass.

_'There's no way I gave my position away, this person has to be more than supernatural'_, I thought before I heard more arrows whiz overhead. _'Was that the tugging I felt earlier'_, I thought curiously._ 'Is this a halfling?',_ I thought again.

_**"I know you're there", a mans gruff voice rang out and my brows furrowed.**_

_'That can't be a boy, there's no way... His body is toned but too lithe and petite'_, I thought thoroughly intrigued. _'But that was a male's voice and I don't sense any others near either'_, I thought perplexed since the voice didn't match the body at all.

I was curious by nature so I let my powers ease from around me, so the boy could sense me. As soon as I did an arrow sailed my way and dug itself in the ground. Something flashed on the end of the rod and I blanched.

_'Shit', I thought then all I saw was light._

I tensed my body for incoming pain but nothing happened. Yet the light was so blinding I had to close my eyes, and as I did I felt weight on my chest as I was brought down flat on my back. I blinked back the stars across my vision.

_**"Who would've thought I could find a peeping tom way out here", a beautiful voice spoke above me.**_

I focused my eyes forward onto a very mesmerizing girl. She sat upon me with not a stitch of clothing on her.

_'A girl... now this makes more sense, though how did she alter her voice so perfectly before?'_, I thought curiously but shrugged as I set my gaze on her nude body. _'Beautiful and lethal...my kind of combination'_, I thought again as my eyes raked over every inch of her flesh.

She rolled her eyes at my wandering gaze and I imagined them rolling for a whole other reason. I smirked at my devious thoughts.

_'Master has really rubbed off on me', I thought in amusement._

_**"Who would've known the forest coveted beautiful harlots. If you wanted me beneath you all you had to do was ask", I stated coyly.**_

She gasped and removed herself from me quickly covering her intimate parts. She'd gotten up so quick that my mind had a hard time processing it. I got to my feet and reached for her, but she evaded me effortlessly.

_**"Man and I thought I was slippery..."**_, I said aloud as she watched me closely. _**"You cannot be human neither merely supernatural, I can feel it tugging at my awareness"**_, I said calculatingly and she frowned.

_**"Leave or I'll exterminate you"**_, she seethed as she grabbed her bow and arrows that lay by her feet.

I grinned gleefully, _'Oh this would be good'._

I let my powers fully awaken and enfold me and watched as she struggled to pinpoint where I was. I side stepped the first arrow that came my way and flipped over the second one with my hands firmly set behind my back. I used my speed to get behind her then released her from her temporary blindness.

_**"What are you little huntress?"**_, I purred into her ear and blocked the elbow that aimed for my gut. _**"Your fast... too fast and you have abilities that counter mine... I'm a hell hound, how on earth can you sense me even slightly"**_, I asked curiously as I caught her foot that would have most likely caused a great deal of damage to my ribs if I hadn't stopped it.

I felt the earth beneath are feet pulse then suddenly I was airborne and when I hit the ground I was straddled on my back with an arrow to my neck.

_'What are you?', I thought excitedly._

I felt another aura spike and grinned, when she felt it too. She grumbled a curse then turned away from me to shoot my master in the distance. I didn't try to fight, I was more than pleased to gaze at her pale body atop me.

_'Best reward ever', I thought sinfully._

My eyes trailed all over her body and got lower to the apex between her legs when a tattoo of a wolf stopped my leering.

_'She was with a pack, they'd be able to sniff me out and we really don't need that right now', I thought alarmed so I called out._

_**"Master! She's with Gage's pack don't be brash", I hollered and the archer above stiffened.**_

_**"Well maybe if she stops shooting at me we can go on our way! I have no quarrel with his pack!", I heard him call back from the shield of foliage.**_

I put my hands on the girls thighs to grasp her attention and she slapped my hands away with a blush.

_**"Huntress I love feeling you wet on top of me but I don't wish my master to see a fellow halfbreed in all their glory", I teased and she turned blazing green eyes onto me.**_

I could feel my masters gaze fall on me from afar as well.

_**"You don't know what you're talking about halfbreeds are instinct", she said seriously but I knew she was lying.**_

I was one and she was one too, I could feel it clear as day.

_**"I can feel you and I know you can feel me. Don't deny it", I goaded and she jumped off of me.**_

_**"Stay. Away. From. Me", she punctuated with force and I just watched on slyly.**_

With speed and finesse that would surely make a vampire envious she ran off. My master was at my side instantly pulling me up to my feet.

_**"I give you one simple task and -"**_

_**"And I find you another very strong halfbreed that has been amazingly trained by a wolf no less"**_, I finished and he scoffed. _**"If we recruit her she'll be a great asset to protecting Santana"**_, I threw out there and my master rolled his eyes.

_**"You just want in her pants"**_, he said smugly and I grinned.

_**"That too, lets go before we lose her"**_, I said shaking of the dampness on my shirt before fixing my senses on a green eyed beauty.

We ran in the direction of the little huntress and came across four false tracks. I felt oddly proud, she was good, I'd give her that but with my masters inner demon we were able to fish out the correct track. We ran further out of the forest and stepped into a small town. I kept my eyes downcast so no one would notice my violet eyes and pulled my beanie further down over my messy brown curls. Alma had spies everywhere, no matter how far my master and I got, that's why we stayed away from civilization.

We came up too a small hospital and I frowned.

_'What are you doing here little huntress', I thought curiously._

* * *

**Victor Lopez:**

Entering the building I immediately scented Alma's scent and I nearly panicked. Vex was quick to still my body with a jerk and noted how old the scent was. I took the time to calm myself and calculate Alma's scent; it was faint so it could have been hours since she were last here. I steeled my features and kept my hoodie up over my head.

**'If she was here the halfling's caretaker is undeniably dead'**, Vex said thoughtfully and I frowned. '**The stakes just got higher, we need to find that girl now'**, he urged and I quickly strode over to the front desk.

The nurse eyed me suspiciously but never got to question me because I let my gold eyes do their magic. I hypnotized the nurse and made her compliant with our demands. She helped us identify the girl and we found the room she was visiting.

Instantly when we got to the floor where Skylar Whitmore's _'grandma'_ was supposedly located I caught the scent of blood and tears. Victoria gave me a perplexed look and entered the room with caution.

When the door opened we saw Skylar hunched over the bedside with a paper clenched in her hand. On the bed lay a dead woman with her heart ripped out and I inwardly flinched.

Skylar looked towards us with angry eyes and shoved the paper she clutched in her hand to my chest. I stepped back in confusion and read the letter.

_Mr. Lopez_,

_A seer called me weeks ago and told me of my future untimely demise. There was nothing I could do but embrace my oncoming death with open arms. I address this letter too you because the seer has told me that your daughter will inadvertently be causing a war soon. She's going the same path you have and Alma doesn't like it. Santana will need your help. I know you must be skeptical knowing my pack mates history of allegiance with Alma but those days are over. Alma needs to be stopped so I lend you my services with the halfling I've cared for every since I came across her in the woods. Her name is Skylar, shes half wendigo; she possesses many gifts and is a true hunter. Shes only been matured for a month or so so she'll need a bit more honing of her skills but other then that she's perfectly trained in other aspects so don't fret, just please keep her well and I wish you the best of luck in the impending war._  
_- Jean_

I sighed. The stakes had considerably risen.

_**"Tori!", I called and my curly haired apprentice stood straighter.**_

_**"Yes master?", she asked.**_

_**"Lead the way, we're heading to Lima and we can't risk even being seen leaving here with Skylar", I explained and my pupil nodded.**_

_**"Master I suggest Vex takes over because your senses will be dulled considerably", she said as I felt her magic cloud us.**_

_**"I'm already here, I don't feel like being in that bubble you put me in earlier", Vex spoke through me and I smirked.**_

_'Were you scared?', I taunted._

_**"Never", he said aloud and my new acquired pupil stared at me as if I was a lunatic.**_

_**"Hey Sky?"**_, I heard my pupil call and the green eyed teen lifted an eyebrow. Victoria held out a hand and Skylar eyed it in question. _**"I'd take my hand, unless you like walking blind?"**_, she chirped too happily and Vex guffawed.

_'Vex you've made a devil incarnate, she's as charming as ever', I said inwardly and my counterpart only laughed harder._

_**"I'll take my chances", Skylar sneered.**_

_'Hmm... she'll definitely keep Tori on her toes', I thought._

_**"I rather you not beautiful", Victoria said seriously as she took Skylar's hand without permission and everything became muted.**_

_'Whoa..', my thoughts echoed and Vex cringed._

_**"Don't talk unless absolutely necessary", Vex complained but his voice came out as if he were far away.**_

Skylar looked wildly around her, but Victoria squeezed her hand in reassurance.

_**"It's uncomfortable at first but you'll get over it, just keep holding my hand. I'll protect you", she said clearly and I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"Lets go lovebirds! this protection bubble is beyond weird!", Vex complained and we made our way out of the hospital.**_

* * *

**AN: Let me guess... Total mind blow? if so I'm happy :) if you have any comments or confusions, let me know**

_- Tatter_

_**Spanish Translations:**_

"Oh pobres te engañe": "_Oh you poor fool"_

"Nunca fuimos amigos":_ "We were never friends"_


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Greetings lovely readers, I've officially stopped being a sick lazy child and decided to update again. I appreciate every last one of you, and I want to tell you thanks for every follow, favorite, or review :) lol I'm happy people are shipping Tori and Skylar, they were originally only supposed to be good friends but my story has a mind of its own xD And I'm sorry everyone misses Snix, the reality of the situation is that he's slowly disappearing so his appearances will be few at best till Santana fully matures in one more chapter; which will be one hell of a transition I may add. But enough spoilers... In this chapter: Snix may be on to Brittany's secret. Santana may be on to Snix's secret. People lose their way and violence ensues. That's all I'm going to say. The song of the chapter is 'Uneven Odds' by Sleeping At Last**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 19** _Uneven Odds_

**Mike:**

I watched with rapt attention from afar for safety purposes as Brittany sat in the middle of the lake. She sat atop the water effortlessly with her eyes closed. The reason I sat from afar was because we were testing her elemental abilities.

_**"When I manipulate water it's from a feeling deep inside that I tap into!**_", I called out to her and she waved me off without even opening her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her and just waited to see what she'd do next. She took audible deep breaths; inhaling and exhaling and back again till her head drooped. I took a step forward to see if she was okay but a gust of wind expelled from around Brittany. The lake's calm waters rippled chaotically causing massive waves and whirlpools to form. Brittany sat calm as day in the middle of utter chaos.

I watched awed as the lakes water began to lift with every exhale of breath Brittany dispersed. I looked at the fish that flopped around in dirt distressed as their home was taken from them and I felt a pang of sympathy.

_**"Brittany!", I called and Brittany gave me the finger.**_

_**"You're not getting me this time Mike!", she called with an amused grin and her eyes held firmly shut.**_

A sense of pride welled in my chest that she was learning to stay concentrated but this wasn't the time. I wasn't messing with her, this wasn't a test.

_**"Britt the fish are dying"**_, I tried and she scoffed. I laughed, _**"Seriously take a peek, this is not a test I swear on my great great great great great great uncle Poseidon's grave"**_.

Brittany groaned at the mention of Poseidon. She was still skeptical about his relation to me, but she did take a peek eventually. Her eyes blanched when they registered the water floating above with her and the big ditch of dirt with flopping fish everywhere.

_**"OH MY GOD!"**_, she screeched and the water slapped back down to the earth with a loud clap.

Brittany was so worried about the fish that she lost her concentration and also fell with the water. Her arms and legs flailed as she descended towards the water. I shook my head in disappointment and waited for her to belly flop painfully into the water but Brittany didn't sink into the murky depths of the lake. Water shot up towards her with a gesture of her hands and like a make shift cushion the water slowly broke her fall.

With a light splash she stood on top of the lake hacking up water. She was drenched as I made my way to the dock area. Once she got all the water expelled from her lungs she made a beeline for me with a big smile. She plopped down next to me and I laughed at how sodden she looked. She pouted at me but then grinned as she proceeded to absorb the water that clung to her into her skin. After a couple seconds she was dry and sticking her tongue at me childishly as I gaped.

_**"That feels so good", she gushed when I had to shut my mouth and gave her a high five.**_

_'Speaking of feel good', I thought as my eyes stared at the newly dried blonde._

_**"Hey Britt?"**_, I called and she turned to me. _**"How are your senses coming along?"**_, I questioned and she looked thoughtful for a second before answering.

_**"Well I guess they are the same but I can sense the moisture in the air now, like tonight is most definitely going to rain"**_, she explained and I made noise of acknowledgment.

_'That's the first sign of heightening senses'_, I thought in amusement._ 'Poor Santana...'_, I laughed inwardly.

_**"Well one thing is for sure your senses are going to go haywire soon"**_, I said in amusement and she gave me a quizzical look. _**"Your my kin whether you're half or not so I would conclude that you'll definitely become... fluid... like most of our species during transition"**_, I tried to convey.

_**"Fluid... like I'll turn into water fluid?"**_, she asked and I slapped my forehead in disdain.

_**"Well yeah you being an elemental and all you'll be capable of turning into liquid shape one day but that's not what I mean when I say fluid"**_, I say with a roll of my eyes._** "I'm talking about being sexually fluid"**_, I correct her with a snort and she blushes.

_**"Um..."**_, she stammered and I patted her back playfully.

_**"The fact that your able to sense oncoming moisture levels goes to show that your heightened senses are kicking in. And its usually bearable but you're a halfbreed so its going to be more intense. Its probably going to hit you all at once, it did for me"**_, I said with a sense of nostalgia. _**"And it feels like being in a candy shop and everything is free, but imagine for you it will be ten times that"**_, I explained and Brittany gasped.

_**"Oh no I love candy! Why are you scaring me Mike"**_, she groaned and I chuckled.

_**"I'm not trying to scare you or anything, I just want you to be prepared because your senses will become acute and any emotion or feelings you have will be very intense. If you feel like your losing it at any moment think about dying ducks"**_, I said seriously and watched Brittany's whole mood changed.

Her face looked utterly depressed.

_**"Why! would you say that ugh I feel so numb now"**_, she whined miserably as she nearly curled in on herself. _**"Those poor duckies"**_, she murmured and I shook my head.

_'At least now she has a safe word to keep herself in check'_, I thought._ 'The next time she gets turned on it will be like a freight train of aphrodisiacs hitting her'_, I thought as I shook my head.

* * *

**Gage:**

Oxygen left my lungs and the feeling of something being torn roused me from my sleep. My heart raced erratically and I nearly growled when I heard someone enter my chambers. The scent of Sam calmed my territorial beast and I held my chest to calm my heart as well.

_**"Dad what is it?!"**_, he asked frantically. _**"I could feel your distress from my room. Are you okay?"**_, my son asked again.

_**"Jean is dead, her mental link has diminished from my awareness", I said quietly.**_

_**"But I didn't feel anything how could... Dad are you sure?", he stammered and I nodded.**_

I heard Sam drop to his knees and I reached out my hand to rub where I figured his hair would be to sooth him.

_**"I didn't feel anything though..", he stammered again and I sighed.**_

_**"If you were shifted you would have. The only reason I felt it now was because I am Alpha and I am connected to all of you pups whether I'm shifted or not"**_, I explained.

_**"Are you going to tell mother"**_, he asked and before I could answer I scented Sue and Tina.

_**"Tell me what"**_, she said as I heard my door open and close.

_**"Jean..."**_, I started and though I was blind I could feel my mate's eyes zero in on me.

_**"Jean what?"**_, she demanded and I heard her step in my direction.

_**"She's dead"**_, Tina said quietly and my eyes widened.

_'She knew...'_

* * *

**Sue:**

I looked accusingly towards Tina who had her eyes downcast.

_**"You little twerp! you knew!"**_, I roared as I gripped her shirt and lifted her off the ground.  
_**"Why didn't you tell me!"**_, I said as I shook her. She gave me a sad look and didn't even try to stop my assault.

_**"Sue"**_, Gage called but the blood pounding in my ears made it easier to ignore his tone.

I threw Tina aside only for her to be caught by my son but I could care less. I couldn't get a hold on my emotions and I felt my control slip. My heart rate slowed and my eyes dilated. I stumbled back away from the occupants in the room and I gripped my short hair in despair.

_**"Jean... she can't..."**_, I trailed off as I tried to get a handle on myself but the minute my sisters image came across my mind I lost it.

_'She couldn't be dead! Not my Jean... not the sister I cared for like she were my own pup... No!', my thoughts raged._

I felt and heard bones snap as my rib cage undulated painfully.

_**"I saw it weeks ago and I told Jean, so she'd be prepared... I didn't tell you because I saw the outcome of your rage. You'd have gotten Gage and all the wolves killed because of your actions if I told you right then, and Jean made me promise not too... I told you their would be repercussions for your interference, I warned you"**_, Tina said sadly in my sons arms and my yellow eyes burned holes into her person.

_**"I'll wring your neck for this"**_, I said angrily but before I could continue a growl stopped me.

My head snapped up and Gage's yellow eyes pierced into mine.

_**"Sue calm yourself, Tina is not the enemy here", he pleaded and I couldn't find it in me to listen.**_

_**"Yeah you're right!**_", I agreed sarcastically. I stared deep into Tina's unwavering gaze and growled, _**"Who is my enemy?! who killed my sister Tina? You owe me that much!?".**_

Tina put her head down and said _**"Alma"**_, and it was the final straw.

Shifting is easy, it's like swimming through a lazy river, but doing it unwillingly is terrible. The anger fuels you into prematurely shifting and your wolf just explodes to the surface all at once. And that's what happened for me...

One minute I was on my two feet and the next my chest was filled with pain from the force of my violent shift. I didn't give Gage the chance to plead with me when I took off towards the window and I broke through it. My paws touched the ground, I shook off the glass from my body and took off into the night. My mind was a chaos, and I didn't even know where I was running too till I got to a mansion on the upper side of Lima.

I shifted back and I strode over to the Lopez manor completely naked. I made way to where Alma's lackeys resided and lengthened my claws as I walked up to two guards. They eyed my claws and gripped their weapons at their sides. I grinned maliciously and came right at them.

I shifted midway and my agile wolf dodged the downward swipe of the guards sword. I circled them with a snarl on my maw before I lounged again. Once I did, I tasted flesh and copper in my mouth and spit out the mans arm who screamed. I went for the other and then there was another man and another. I don't know how long I fought for, but by now there was little to no more guards left to challenge me. The rage I felt had dimmed and all I was left was despair.

I wobbled on my feet, because a Valkyrie got a good shot at me and my mind was now disorientated. There was no one alive as I stumbled on my feet into the house. I had shifted back a long time ago and my nude body was littered with bruises and cuts. I was caked in blood, some of it was mine but most of it was from the guards I'd slaughtered. I wiped away the blood from my nose as I looked on at the massacre I took part in.

The house was empty but the slight thump of someones heartbeat made me stumble and trip over the bodies till I dragged a pale man from all the carnage. The scent of ash and lavender hit my noise and I rolled my eyes at the vampire who stubbornly refused to die. My nails dug into his shoulder as I lifted him up against the wall. His eyes looked at me blearily and he grunted from my treatment.

_**"Her number, Alma; what is it?"**_, I demanded and the man under me glared at me.

_**"She'd kill me"**_, he said simply and I laughed manically.

_**"You're dead either way, at least this way I'll be more kind"**_, I said with an evil grin and the man pursued his lips.

_**"Fuck you dog!"**_, the man snapped and I grinned wider.

_**"Now that was mean... Never mind then"**_, I said as I grabbed both sides of his head and aimed to tear it off.

_**"Wait wait!", he called and I did.**_

He relayed the number to me and I smiled sadistically.

_**"Thank you"**_, I said as I snapped his neck and let him crumple in a heap of limbs. _**"Time to make a call"**_, I said to myself as I staggered out of the manor and shifted into my wolf form again.

I didn't get far because my mate stood on all fours, in the road waiting for me with half of the pack. His thoughts tried to control me but the rage I felt wouldn't even let the Alpha's call get through to me.

_'Jean was gone... she was dead and it was my fault... all my fault'_

* * *

_(Elsewhere...)_

**Tori:**

The sound of branches breaking under someone's feet awoke me from my sleep. I slowly unzipped my sleeping bag and groaned lightly. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and honed in my gaze on the perpetrator of the noise. My eyes instantly fell on leather boots retreating into the woods and I got to my feet at the scent of tears.

_**"Tori leave her be", my master's gruff voice filtered through his sleeping bag and I stopped.**_

At any other time I'd find a talking sleeping bag comical but the anguish I was feeling off the other teen in the woods was messing with me. Skylar has been having night terrors, but its simply because she won't talk about her problems. Hell hounds have acute senses when it comes to emotion, it helps us know if we should flee or fight in situations though I'd probably fight regardless. I looked into the dark woods where Skylar would be and back to where my master lay.

_**"I said I'd keep her safe, that means even from her own mind"**_, I told my master and I heard him chuckle. _**"Beside I can't have her out and about alone at night when she's emotional, I'm being practical"**_, I reasoned and my master snorted.

_**"Here I thought chivalry was dead... go on then. You have twenty-five minutes before I come to drag you two back", he said before I saw his bag move around; probably because he turned.**_

I turned back to the dense woods and made my way to the grieving girl. It only took two minutes to find her on a boulder looking at a lake. Her body tensed as she sensed me.

_**"I'm not in the mood Victoria"**_, she said lowly and I cringed at the use of my full name.

_**"Ugh for the love of God can you please call me Tori? I despise my name"**_, I said in feigned irritation and I was gifted with a slight feeling of amusement coming from her. _**"Will you talk to me?"**_, I asked lightly and her lips pursued. Apparently my kindness wasn't what she needed by the way I could practically feel her ire.

_**"Why? What would you care? I'm not interested in you so this act won't get you anywhere... You wouldn't understand what I'm feeling so just leave me alone!", she blew up and I let her.**_

She needed to release her feelings even if it was directed at me in a nonsexual way. I felt my lips curl as I thought of sexual things and I guess Skylar caught on because she stood to leave.

_**"Wait a second", I said as she brushed pass me. I gripped the girls wrist.**_

_**"Tori let me go", she states calmly.**_

I shook my head, _**"No.. not until you hear me out at least".**_

_**"There's nothing to hear, now let me go! Maybe I'm depressed or whatever but you won't get it! Victor is still here!"**_, she shouts as she tries to pull her hand free.

Realizing she couldn't get free she aimed to knee me but I blocked that. My hands gripped her shoulders in a firm grip and I used all my strength to push her into a nearby tree. Skylar grunted but struggled none the less. I used my taller frame to loom over her and kept her pinned with my hips. Skylar let out a rabid sound as she fought to buck me off of her and even tried to head-butt me. I leant my head away from her frantic movements but still kept her properly pinned to the tree.

_'Well that escalated quickly...', I thought._

Skylar squirmed some more and I got annoyed.

_**"Damn it! Be still and just LISTEN!".**_

Skylar ignored me and I felt her desperate need to escape. She called on her magic and white tendrils of light spread from her fingertip and spiraled around her wrist, zapping me. I flinched at the feel of her power silently threatening to scorch me but I let mines awaken.

Skylar's power flickered and shorted out as she most likely felt the all around numb feeling of my shielding powers. Her green eyes pierced mine as they watered.

_**"Not the bubble Tori, not the bubble"**_, she whimpered and I eased up on my powers.

I dulled her senses but I made sure she could hear me crystal clear.

_**"I don't know what it feels like to lose anyone because my master is still here but so is yours, in here"**_, I said as I touched her heart. _**"With every beat she proudly lives on in you. She thrived to make you strong and yet here you are acting weak. You're pissing on her memory when she died to keep you safe**_", I said peevishly.

_**"I didn't want her too", she stated defeated.**_

_**"But. She. Did! because she loved you so don't you dare disgrace her sacrifice with your human emotions", I said with a roll of my eyes as I pocketed my power.**_

She blinked her green eyes as she could finally use them properly and glared at me.

_**"You're half human", she pointed out and I shrugged.**_

_**"Pity", I said in indifference.**_

She rolled her eyes before leaning her head on the bark behind her head.

_**"I just feel so empty, and I just want to feel something, she's all I ever had", she confessed morosely with her eyes closed.**_

I hugged her body to me and she tensed at first but as seconds ticked by she relaxed.

_**"It's okay to miss her, I'd miss my master if I were in your shoes but now more than ever I'd put everything he ever taught me to the forefront. His death would drive me to be greater, and I'd avenge him"**_, I said into her ear. _**"Don't let Jean's death destroy you and make you bitter. Let it make you into the perfect person she saw and laid her life down for"**_, I said as I leant back to see her green eyes streaming with tears. _**"Don't cry..."**_, I said as I gripped her chin and pushed my lips onto hers.

Skylar closed her eyes as I deepened the kiss and pushed her harder against the tree bark behind her. Her hands wove into my hair and gripped me closer as she sighed into my mouth.

_**"Tori..."**_

* * *

**Snix:**

I listened in on Santana's confession yesterday and I wanted to slap her. This girl really had no game.

_'She basically just told Britt "Hey I liked to rape and kill people for fun and you were my next target but haha lucky for you I didn't. But it's okay now cause I love you..." No! idiot', I thought in disdain. _

I wanted to intervene and give the news to Brittany gently. I wanted to shut Santana's dumb trap because shes terrible at delivering bad news but I couldn't. It was becoming harder to take over, like I actually felt pain from trying to but I needed to; if only to fix what the nincompoop did.

_'She can't do crap jack without me', I thought in amusement as I waited for the opportune moment to strike._

Santana slept heavily and didn't stir not one bit when I possessed her body. I turned over and my gold eyes met blue. Santana's lips curled as I smirked.

_**"Creeper", I whispered and Brittany giggled.**_

I outstretched Santana's hand and gripped Brittany's waist, dragging her into Santana's body.

_**"Ducky are you mad with Santana? ...be honest", I asked.**_

_**"Uh no I-"**_

I gave her a serious look and she stopped her oncoming protests. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

_**"I think I should be but I love her too much to fault her for what she's done in the past. I've done some bad things that she doesn't know...", she says softly.**_

I nod my head in acceptance. _**"Well would it make you happier if I told you it was all me and that I'm the bad guy?"**_, I joked and Brittany sent me a genuine smile.

_**"You are to nice Maxi... really"**_, she whispered as she grazed her hand on Santana's neck._** "Santana told me what you did. How you stood up to Alma by yourself and threatened her for us. Thank you"**_, she said gratefully.

I shrugged, leaning away from Brittany's questing hands.

_**"It was nothing really. I'm a hardcore friend, and no one messes with my family", I said seriously.**_

She shivered out of nowhere and a smile grew on her face. I eyed her curiously.

_**"It's raining", she supplied for my questioning face.**_

My eyes narrowed, _'It is but it has barely started...how could she...'_, I thought of her being supernatural like Santana once speculated and scoffed. _'There's no way she could be though, I'd totally sense it wouldn't I?'_, I second guessed myself. I tried to read her aura but pain shot through my mind. 'Ugh! I forgot about the transitioning... I'll have to check later', I vowed.

_**"Ducky no secrets here right?", I asked suspiciously.**_

_**"Yeah no secrets, why? do you have one? We can totally share right now", she said seriously and I balked.**_

I thought about telling her about my impending disappearance but shook my head against it.

_**"Uh no...", I stammered.**_

_'She doesn't need to worry', I reasoned with myself._

_**"Well that's a lie, I can see it on your face", she said with a shrug and I gaped.**_

_**"Ugh... caught... I was wondering are you... well would you want children", I blurted out instead.**_

_**"Totally! little Maxi's and Santana's would be awesome but that's impossible", she laughed and I thought about something.**_

_'Seeing Santana's reaction would be wonderful', I thought as I began to plot._

I don't know how long I was in my thoughts when Brittany hit Santana's thigh.

_**"Ow! that stung", I protested and Brittany rolled her eyes.**_

_**"Well listen next time jerk! I asked did you want to play twenty one questions?", she asked.**_

_**"Shoot lets go!", I said with a grin since we haven't played that in awhile.**_

_**"Yay! Have you ever had a body?", she said with a frown and I laughed.**_

_**"Well me no, but my ancestors probably did. We were like perfect beautiful angels that went bad and craved for the body. Some of my kind were truly evil and consumed flesh and... well not nicer but more realistic demons consumed souls instead. Because of our sinful ways we were cursed to be forever stuck in spiritual form totally unfeeling and faceless until we matured or transitioned", I explained.**_

Brittany hummed her acknowledgement and I thought of a good question.

_**"Would you rather I have a real body?"**_, I asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

_**"Yeah! I'd be able to hug you and we could have sleepovers and I could comb your hair, and I wouldn't have to deal with Santana waking up at the worst of times and thinking we're doing the nasty all the time", she said with a roll of her eyes and I snickered.**_

_**"She's just a little insecure, you're her world and I am awesome... who wouldn't be worried about me being alone with their girlfriend", I said with confidence and Brittany shoved me playfully.**_

_**"God you're vain"**_, she said while shaking her head._** "But lets see what's your favorite color?"**_, she asked and I scoffed.

_**"I dunno what yours?", I parroted and she looked distressed.**_

_**"You cannot not have one! Mines yellow think again!", she ordered and I laughed.**_

_**"Yellow"**_, I said seriously and Brittany beamed. _**"I like whatever my ducky likes... and since I technically asked two questions ask me another one"**_, I suggested and Brittany grinned.

_**"Favorite food?", she asked and I grinned devilishly.**_

I looked her up and down pointedly and her face darkened with a blush. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and she hit me across my head.

_**"Pervy bastard!", she said embarrassed.**_

I outright laughed at her, _**"What did you expect me to say? Pizza?".**_

She grumbled more curses towards me and I laughed some more. Eventually she began to laugh with me but it was becoming out of hand so we just tried to stop laughing; we failed miserably.

It took time but I calmed myself after a few minutes when I felt Santana's mind stir but oddly she didn't immediately take over.

_'Why is it so empty in here'_, she asked sleepily and I blanched. _'Why are you anxious... Snix what's happening to m-'_, her thoughts were cut off by her phone ringing.

I fished out Santana's phone and saw the name 'Evil Bitch'.

_**"Oh no you're talking to Count Dracula"**_, I said releasing the reigns on Santana's subconscious.

_**"Ugh pussy!"**_, Santana said in annoyance as she answered the phone.

_**"Hello?"**_, she said and I heard the Spanish that roared through the telephone.

I heard something about a massacre that had to do with me and something about keeping me on a leash and not being amused with me slaughtering her guards. Santana sat there and got an earful after just waking up and I could feel her anger spiking. Santana eyes twitched and she ended up hanging up with a scowl.

_'What did you do SNIX!', she demanded and I huffed._

**'The hell should I know I've been with Brittany the whole time', I said irritably. 'I already threatened your bitchy grandma why would I go on a killing spree for no apparent reason'**, I stated seriously.

_**"San?"**_, Brittany called and I felt as Santana sighed to calm herself down.

_**"Sorry Britt... ugh someone killed all-"**_, she was cut off by her phone ringing again.

She picked up her phone and read the name _'Trouty Mouth'_ with a perplexed expression.

_**"Sam?"**_, she asked quizzically and I heard.

_**"We need your help"**_

* * *

**Santana:**

I listened on as Sam relayed what was going on and I got dressed quickly. Brittany looked worried but I moved closer to her and kissed her temple.

_**"Don't worry Britt, Sam just called to tell me that Sue's sister just died and she's taking it very bad. She's a little upset", I said and Snix chuckled.**_

_'Slaughtering a manor of your grandmas lethal guards is not a little upset', Snix snorted and I winced at how insensitive I sounded._

_**"I'm going to go over there and help out, stay here"**_, I ordered and Brittany made a face.

_**"No way! I'm going with you"**_, she said petulantly. _**"I can take care myself"**_, she said seriously and I tried not to scoff.

_'Says the girl that's trips over the blankets every morning'_, I thought with a roll of my eye. _'Ugh but then again our relationship is a little rocky, ordering her around wont exactly put me in her good graces...'_, I contemplated.

_**"Okay let's go"**_, I gave in and we made our way to my garage and headed to my grandma's estate.

As I drove closer to my abuela's manor the smell of blood filled the air. Brittany's nose crinkled and I side eyed her curiously, _'Whats up with her?'._

I didn't have to drive to far though because I saw a shirtless Gage in the middle of the road, in loose sweats, surrounded by wolves. I got out of the car and flashed to Brittany's side to help her out.

**'That's right you better suck up to ducky'**, Snix applauded my gesture but his voice sounded warbled.

Before I could ask him if he was alright, Brittany was linking her pinky with mines and dragging me closer.

I recognized Sam and gave a look that said protect Brittany and he nodded his massive head. I brought Brittany to him and she looked a little freaked. Werewolves were not so cute and cuddly upfront. They looked lethal and smelled rancid if you had a good nose.

_**"You are not leaving me with... that thing"**_, Brittany hissed and I heard Sam's offended thoughts.

I snickered and asked Sam to turn back. He did and Brittany squeaked as she looked at his naked body.

_**"Hey!"**_, I flicked Brittany and she looked up with a blush.

Sam grinned wolfishly and covered his man parts.

_**"Ugh now I'm not so sure I won't to leave you with him anymore"**_, I mumbled and Brittany leant into my frame and kissed me.

_**"Go do what you have to power ranger**_", she said with a wink as I scoffed. _**"The only parts I'd ever want near me would be yours so no worries"**_, she promised and I grinned cheekily.

_**"I'll be right back... and Sam you know I'll kill you so keep... everything to yourself", I said with a glare and walked to the center of the group**_.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I pushed through wolves and got to Gage. My eyes landed on his tense form then I looked forward to see the problem. My eyes widened as I stared at the bloody massive gray wolf in front of us.

_'Hmm she really did go on a rampage', I thought inwardly._

_**"Sue. Shift. Back. Now!", Gage's alpha voice rang out and all the pups whimpered.**_

The wolves all struggled not to shift even though the command wasn't directed towards them, but on the other hand Sue paid no heed to Gage's command. In fact Sue snorted then began growling the closer I got. Gage put a hand on my stomach to stop me from getting any further and I scoffed.

_**"I'm not going to hurt your mate, I'm going to force her to cut all the dramatics out", I said seriously. Trying my best not to be rude because Brittany was watching.**_

Gage's blank eyes stared at me in an intense way before they looked away.

**_"You can't subdue her the way you are now"_**, he said suddenly and I rose an eyebrow. **_"Quinn will be here any moment to put her to sleep I just need you to manipulate her thoughts in the mean time"_**, he said and my eyebrows rose higher.

_'How'd he know about Quinn...', I thought at first but shrugged it off because this was not the time._

_**"Her mind is already a bit unhinged you sure you want me poking around in their, I don't have the best of control"**_, I warned and he shrugged.

_**"Do it"**_, he said simply and turned back to the wolf growling at me.

_**"Hey Britt!"**_, I called but didn't turn to see her face.

**_"Yeah?"_**, I heard and I steeled myself.

**_"Please don't judge me"_**, I said before I set my gaze on Sue and entered her mind.

I pushed pass the anger and hatred in her mind and found the sorrow. I gripped it and used it against her. She would no longer feel anything but deep anguish and I didn't flinch when I felt her body shudder.

_'Shift back'_, my thoughts echoed in her mind and I felt as she tried not to obey with a whimper. _'You don't have to fight anymore, you can cry now'_, I commanded and Sue's mind struggled against me.

_**"I got this", I heard Quinn say to my left and I pulled out of Sue crazed thoughts.**_

Sue shook her head and set her angry eyes on me. She stepped forward to lounge just as Quinn whispered **_"Sleep"._**Sues body crumpled bonelessly and she shifted back unconsciously.

* * *

**AN: Honestly this chapter was just a filler to give everyone something to read till next week because next chapter Victor Lopez is home sweet home! and the truth gets out so shit hits the fan :D Hope everyone Enjoyed! **

_-Tatter_


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey ladies and gents! I'm updating early because I wont be able too later on this week. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story, I just feel like squealing like a kid every time I read someone's review :) but before I give a little snippet of the chapter, I wanted to address some concerns: First off, oh god no... there will be no Bram here! D: I think we all suffered enough with Samtana. Second, no worries on the whole Brittany being fluid thing. She's not gonna go out and mac on some random girl or boy or anything like that but she is going to be hyper aware of her senses now and Santana will be getting mauled by Brittany's sex drive ;) Last, the whole Victor/Victoria name was totally planned and will be explained. Now, are you ready for some drama because things are about to go up then drastically crash down... In this chapter: Brittany's senses have awakened, Santana is honest, Victor is home, Tori causes a disaster, Quinn is the voice of reason, and Santana faints. The song of the chapter is 'Clarity' by Zedd**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 20** _Clarity_

**Santana:**

I walked over to Brittany and linked our pinkies, she gave me a warm smile and I almost forgot where I was but Gage thanking us for our help snapped me back to reality. I watched as he started to carry Sue away with sagged shoulders. He was nearly out of sight when Quinn stopped him with a parting piece of advice.

_**"She'll wake up when she feels up to it. That's how my magic works"**_, she hollered and he nodded his head.

_**"Come"**_, he said to no one in particular but all of his pack flanked him and trotted away.

Quinn turned to me and Brittany and I rose an eyebrow.

_**"What?"**_, I said aloud and Quinn shrugged.

_**"I'll be over in an hour, I need to tell you something"**_, she said and I gave her a curious look but she disappeared in a dark mist.

I kept staring at the space where Quinn disappeared with furrowed brows.

_'Why do I feel like something bad is coming', I thought but Brittany brought me back to the present with her laugh._

_**"Tonight was... eventful, what next?"**_, she joked and I looked at her seriously.

_**"Anything, I'll do anything you want"**_, I said with a genuine smile and she blushed.

I brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear and continued to grin at her.

_'She knows all my imperfections and she still chooses to be with me and for that I have to prove myself', I thought as I looked at her._

_**"You're beautiful"**_, I said and her lips twitched.

_**"You're awesome"**_, she countered as she pulled me along to my car.

I loved this girl.

_(Home...)_

Thunder clapped overhead and Brittany laughed as I rushed her inside.

_**"Come on I don't want you to get sick", I said a bit concerned as rain fell on us.**_

She chuckled and brushed my damp cheek,_** "I'll be good".**_

I looked into her expressive blues eyes that always held nothing but honesty and smiled.

_'I really don't deserve this girl but she loves me and I do too', I thought happily._

Brittany flicked my nose and opened the door to my house.

_**"Didn't you suggest we come inside, come on", she said playfully and I followed.**_

I'd follow her to the ends of time and back.

* * *

**Brittany:**

_Guilt._

Guilt was eating at my insides and tearing me up to shreds. I wanted to tell Santana, I wanted to tell her everything because when she looked at me the way she did and acted so sweet it became impossibly hard to hold the secret of who I am to myself. Mike painted her a cold-hearted killer but could a killer really make my heart flutter the way she did.

_Everything was so fucked up..._

Santana was looking at me again and I forced my guilt deep down to the bottom of my being and focused on her. My nose flared when I did though and I instantly felt there was something different with me. I could pick up Santana's scent and it was so alluring my heart rate picked up slightly.

_'What the hell', I thought confused._

Santana probably picking up on my heart rate turned to me with a questioning look.

My eyes widened and I blurted out, _**"I have to pee".**_

Santana cocked her head.

_**"Uh... then go Britt... or did you forget where the bathroom is again?"**_, Santana asked and I shook my head nervously. _**"Are you sure? It's nothing to be ashamed about if you did. You know you can tell me anything right?"**_, she said in sincerity and I nodded my head vigorously.

**_"I know but I just really have to pee... I'll see you in the room"_**, I said as I held my hand to my crotch and bounced on the balls of my feet.

Santana shook her head and pushed me towards the bathroom lightly.

_**"Well go, don't just stand there doing the pee pee dance", she commanded as she kept walking down the hall to her room with a chuckle.**_

I got into the bathroom and sighed.

_'Of all the times for my senses to start going haywire', I thought in frustration and turned on the faucet._

I splashed some water on my face and wiped it with a hand towel. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I decided to do what Mike said.

_**"I have to kill my lady boner... uh what did he say to do? um...oh yeah! Dead duckies, dead duckies, dead duckies...", I said to myself and all my intense feelings died.**_

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and made my way to Santana's room. I didn't bother knocking because she knew I was here before I turned the knob. Her scent was the first thing that hit me and all the concentration I put in being calm started to fade.

Santana laid sprawled on top of her bed and noting my presence she side eyed me. My eyes honed in on hers and I felt the rush of arousal tingle throughout my bones. I groaned inwardly as lightening flashed outside and I tried really hard to calm myself again. I took a breath but in doing so I inhaled more of Santana's intoxicating scent; which was a mix between lavender and cedar wood, and another twinge of arousal shot through my bones.

_'It's so strong'_, I thought as my control began slipping even more than before. _'Dead ducks dead ducks dead ducks...'_, I said in a mantra but it didn't help much.

Santana's nostrils flared slightly and she sat up, gazing at me with an inquiring eyebrow. I leisurely walked through the threshold but stayed a good foot or two away, trying to gain a semblance of control over my developing heritage. Santana's eyes glimmered gold as she licked her lips and my control was gone with the wind.

_**"I want you"**_, I breathed and Santana just stared at me intently.

I think this is what Mike was talking about when he said everything hits you all at once.

_**"Come on then"**_, she said with a smirk and I just gave her an intense look. _**"Take me... I'm yours"**_, she said in a soft tone. Her taunting smirk now gone.

Now that I've begun the process of becoming matured I realize I walk with more balance and grace that I didn't possess before. I practically glided as smooth as the water in rivers to the small Latina. I got onto the bed and dragged a hand across her thigh lightly before laying her legs straight, and spreading her tan thighs. I kneeled between her legs and I smiled when she tilted her head back to look at me with her golden eyes. I had so many desires fleeting through my thoughts and stared at Santana intently, hoping maybe she'd be able to decipher my wants. I caressed her cheek lightly and lent down so close I could feel her cool breath fan against my lips. I pressed my forehead against hers and just closed my eyes at the intense feeling of intimacy.

_**"Brittany..."**_, she called quietly and I rubbed our noses together before opening my eyes and setting my gaze on her shimmering gold ones. _**"Britt..."**_, she tried again and I focused on her and not the intense feelings hitting me like a nonstop train.

I tilted her head up further and I lent forward to kiss her lips. We met each other half way, and I nearly melted into goo. All my senses were heightened so the feel of her soft lips, the sight of her kissing me, and her natural scent fogging up my mind made my whole body tingle. I pressed my mouth harder onto hers and swiped my tongue across her lips demanding entrance. Santana conceded and soon my tongue was meeting hers and she moaned; pulling me further into her body. Her hands gripped my face so I wouldn't leave but I wouldn't try even if I wanted too. Besides I felt like I held an infinite supply of oxygen and I just wanted to kiss her forever. The world tilted and I guess she lost her balance because one second I'm kneeling the next I'm straddling her; which I have no problem with.

I broke the kiss and just breathed harshly against her lips, pressing my forehead on top of hers. I looked down at her eyes that shined with hunger and I pressed another rough kiss to her lips then pulled away.

With grace recently possessed I moved back onto my hunches and started to peel off her shirt. She lifted her arms and with a tug her shirt was discarded. My nose flared at her scent becoming stronger and I lent forward to attack her lips again. I protested lightly when her hands found my cheer skirt but grunted when I felt a nimble finger push aside my spankies, then enter my core.

_**"Uh fuck"**_, I breathed out and found my head resting on her shoulder.

It was more intense than all our other trysts but then again I could never solely focus on every nerve ending being pleasured before.

Santana's breath fanned against my ear as she moved aside my hair so she could ravish my neck. I groaned as her fingers moved at a glacier pace within me, just exploring really.

_**"San..."**_, I groaned in displeasure but she didn't quicken her movement.

_**"Ride my hand"**_, she said sinfully into my ear in between kisses and bites to my neck.

A flash outside caught my attention and I watched as a storm of my own doing rage with my torrent of emotions. I could already hear Mike's scolding and I nearly groaned at my lack of control but Santana moved her fingers a bit rougher against me and I didn't care anymore. I moaned and I unconsciously squeezed my eyes shut.

_**"Come on baby... you want it right? Well take it then. Ride my hand", she ordered and I moaned watoningly.**_

Making my decision, I pushed my hips down on her hand and groaned at how deep she was. Her free hand found my hip and helped press me more firmly against her. I panted harshly and when I pushed my hips down again I moaned loudly. Santana angled her fingers every thrust and I ended up hitting my g-spot each time. I withered on top of her but Santana's strong hand on my hip kept pressing me down onto her hand when it became too much. My stomach muscles tensed and I felt my orgasm coming. I grit my teeth together and tried to hold out.

_**"Come for me"**_, she whispered into my ear and I twitched. My hips grinding down onto her hand on its own accord.

_**"Ugh wait"**_, I murmured and Santana's hand stilled

I panted onto her shoulder and lent up, groaning because of the feel of Santana's hand still buried deep within me.

_**"What Britt...?"**_, Santana asked concerned and I shook my head.

_**"I want you to feel good too, I want you naked"**_, I said simply and I watched as all control within Santana slip.

She had me on my back in a flurry of movement but this time I wasn't surprised by our change in position. Though Santana was fast, my newfound enhanced eyesight could pick up on her sudden movement.

My shirt was pulled off, and my bra unclasped. I watched amazed at the blur of Santana taking off her own bra.

_**"Let me show you how much I love your heart, mind, soul, and body", she whispered into my ear and I nearly came all over myself.**_

_(Hours Later...)_

_**"What was that ?"**_, she asked as I took off my shirt and entered the shower after her.

Santana was adjusting the water when I walked under the spray and hugged her from behind.

_**"I dunno I just got super horny looking at you on the bed", I covered.**_

_**"Well feel free to be horny all the time", she said turning to face me with a grin and I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"You'd like that wouldn't you", I joked and Santana's eyes softened.**_

_**"I would. We've been really distant lately and I know it's all my fault"**_, she said morosely and suddenly I felt like the worst person in the world because I had been avoiding her but it was because of me and my lies.

_**"San...", I started but she shook her head.**_

_**"No I should've been honest with you from the minute I started to have feelings for you, you deserved the truth, and I can't reiterate how sorry I am for everything. You really are the only thing I care about in this world, and I'll spend everyday showing you how much you mean to me. I'll never lie or keep anything from you ever again", she vowed and I felt nothing but guilt.**_

_'I need to tell her now', I thought._

Santana mistook my silence and before I could say anything she had me turned and in her arms.

_**"I'd understand if you didn't want me anymore, I'm so fucked up... everything is always my fault", Santana sneered at herself.**_

_**"No! Santana look-", I opened my mouth but she continued.**_

_**"I mess everything up, I even got my little brother killed because I was too dumb to keep a secret", she ranted and I furrowed my brow.**_

_'What?', my mind froze._

_**"I ruined everything... all my dad said was to keep him a secret but I was young and I was so excited because I had a special little bro that I told my mom Britt, and she made my grandma kill him. I had one job and I fucked it up and I hate my mami and abuela so much for that. I acted the way they wanted me to, I ignored Snix, and I became a bad person because I was just so angry and I should've just told you this from the start", she said as she held me tightly to her and I was a loss for words.**_

My mouth opened and closed like a fish.

_'You and I were way wrong Mike... and I have some apologizing to do', I thought in guilt._

I pulled back and tried to get Santana to look at me; she didn't budge. Her shoulders were tense and I could smell the salt from her tears even though I couldn't see her face.

_**"Santana please look at me"**_, I pleaded and she shook her head.

_**"I don't deserve too"**_, her voice said brokenly and I felt my heart smash into smithereens.

_**"That's not true! You deserve the best girlfriend award for being so amazing and God do I love you so much"**_, I said as I kissed Santana. _**"None of this was your fault and I'm sorry for being distant, I just felt like I didn't know anything anymore"**_, I said with sad eyes and Santana aimed to speak. I kissed her again and when I pulled back I rested my cheek against hers. _**"-I was confused about everything and how I felt, but even then, the one thing I did know for sure was 'us'. So don't say you don't deserve me because you do. You're not the bad guy here"**_, I murmured suddenly shy.

Santana was quiet, as she looked at me in wonder.

_**"San ?", I called.**_

Santana closed her eyes and rested her forehead against mine for second. When she finally opened her eyes I gasped. Her irises were a liquid gold color, and stared intently at me.

_**"I love you"**_, she said and I returned the sentiments. _**"You're so perfect, I cant even deal..."**_, Santana purred into my ear before she nipped the base of my neck.

_**"Uh San... I have to tell you", I tried but she shushed me.**_

_**"Let me just love you for a second"**_, she mumbled as she kissed my neck. _**"That's all I ever wanted to do was love you... You're so beautiful"**_, she said in my ear and my senses started going wonky again.

Santana pushed me against the cool marble wall. Warm water beat against her back and splashed on my face. She palmed my breast with one hand, and let her other hand slide down my thigh.

_**"Mmm... You're so soft"**_, she marveled and I closed my eyes with a moan at her simple touch.

She made me feel on fire, and that ball of energy inside me expanded. I felt the all to familiar tugging feeling before my power activates and I opened my eyes in alarm. From behind Santana I could see drops of water rising into the space around us and I cursed.

_'Shit', I thought as I tried to get a hold on my powers but Santana made it so hard._

Her fingers played with my clit and I pressed into her with a moan. My eyes clenched shut, but I couldn't risk Santana seeing behind her so I kissed her fervently. I became conflicted as my heightened senses played with my rational mind. I needed to tell Santana about myself, but I craved to feel her smooth lips against mine, I wanted Santana to make me delirious... I wanted her, I needed her so bad.

_**"Oh fuck..."**_, I moaned hoarsely as she entered me and began pistoning her fingers quickly inside my core.

Her wet body slid against mine, her smell intoxicating all my senses, overriding my system. I choked back a scream when she found my g-spot and began curling her fingers to hit it with every thrust. I was all wound up ready for release, just needed a little more nudging. Right when I felt my orgasm washing over me and my eyes began rolling back, a deep baritone voice broke through my orgasmic haze filled mind.

_**"Santana Maria Lopez".**_

Santana tensed but it was too late for me. I was already falling over the edge and I couldn't stop as I came all over Santana's hand involuntarily. My vision spiraled out of control into a kaleidoscope of colors and it felt intense. Santana was stiff as a board though and didn't move from her position. I tiredly squinted my eyes past the brunette and through the foggy glass, and saw a man with long peppered black hair that was pulled back in an elegant pony tail. He wore a black and gray button up shirt that had a hood, and he looked rather amused. Santana's black wings sprouted out and enveloped my body, as I began to slump down the wall from exertion. She turned her head towards the man and began talking distantly.

_**"Father...", her voice broke.**_

_**"Santana we have to talk. Do cover up, and be out in the dining room in fifteen minutes", Santana's father ordered.**_

I watched the interaction with mixed feelings. I was mortified yet physically satisfied, and I wondered if this would be a great time to shake hands and meet.

_**"Oh and I'm sorry little one, I would shake your hand but it seems my daughters hand is all you need", Santana's father stated with a grin.**_

Santana bristled and I watched as the muscles in her jaw clenched tight, I thought she was going to grind her teeth into nothing. I turned back to the man in front of me and narrowed my eyes at him, but he'd already fixated his gaze elsewhere and showed himself out.

* * *

**Tori:**

My master walked out of the bathroom and after some time two girls came out casually dressed. I eyed the brunette who looked identical to my master. She payed Skylar and I no attention though I'm pretty sure she was aware of our presence by the way she stood a bit closer to the girl next to her. She had my masters dark flowing hair, and eyes that were a bit slanted.

_'You'd think they were Native American and not full on Hispanic...'_, I thought amused._ 'I know I did when he first found me when I was younger. I kept calling him Chief until he told me his real name. He asked for mine but I didn't have one, and for years I was just 'kid' to him but as he trained me and we bonded more he named me Victoria. He said it was a strong name and that he branched it off his own to show me that we were connected even though we were not blood. I cherished that name for so long till Vex got hungry and fucked some banshee in my vicinity He ruined the value of my name that night. I'll never forget how the banshee kept calling out my masters name with this super annoying shrill voice. She kept stretching every syllable of his name so at times it sounded like she called my name which made my thoughts wander then become ill... ugh gag! I hate my name'_, I thought with a cringe before continuing my assessment on the infamous Santana.

She was tan and had womanly curves but I could feel the strength she possessed through her aura though it looked strained. With a slow nod of acceptance, I deemed her almost worthy of my protection. I averted my gaze and my eyes fell on a pretty blonde. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and they zoned in on me with a curious look. There was something I couldn't put my finger on about her but I couldn't figure it out. She kept staring at me and I smirked.

_'Well hello'_, I thought with a grin but before I could speak a slap to my head made me turn.

I looked at an irritated Skylar, and I raised my hands up in surrender though my eyes did fleet back to the blonde ahead of me. Skylar narrowed her eyes and I'm pretty sure if we weren't told to be on our best behavior she'd beat me up. I wiggled my eyebrows and blew Sky a kiss and she glared at me.

_'Sheesh...', I thought._

_**"Dad you can't be here... What the hell!?", Santana exploded on my master.**_

I frowned at the way she addressed Victor, and my decision to protect her wavered slightly.

My eyes flickered back to the blonde who kept staring at me. I felt a twinge within my senses that felt so familiar. It was almost like the feeling I first got from Sky but more intense.

_'What is this feeling'_, I thought curiously._ 'Its like I'd follow you to the pits of hell... interesting. I need to know you'_, I thought as I stepped into the blondes direction and chaos broke.

I want to say I saw Santana before her hand found its way around my windpipe but that would be a lie. She was fast but the spike of emotion from her the second my thoughts focused on the mysterious blonde gave her away. I could have reacted, and man did I wanted to react, but I refrained from doing so. We were on strict orders to behave but she was pushing it, even if she was in fact my masters daughter. I looked into raging gold eyes that glinted with murderous intent.

_**"Santana!"**_, my master's voice called in warning but it was directed more at me.

Santana ignored her father and kept her eyes locked on mine.

_**"You are not in her league. You don't get to be in her presence. She's MINE"**_, she said with gritted teeth and something about the way she addressed the blonde like an object angered me.

_**"Santana!"**_, the blonde called and my eyes averted to hers just as Santana's did. _**"Santana what are you doing?"**_, she scolded lightly.

The blonde walked over to us gracefully and I felt Santana's hand loosen ever so slightly. I grinned gleefully as I took that as an advantage and kicked. My foot connected solidly with Santana's stomach and she flew towards the far side of the wall but didn't hit it. Her black wings sprung out just in time to stop herself from flying through the wall with a flap of her wings.

I nodded my head in approval and didn't even fret when she launched herself at me. My master caught Santana by the scruff of her neck effortlessly though and held her so she couldn't try to attack me. Victor sent his irritated glance at me and I shrugged.

_'I found something', I said in my thoughts simply and the anger disappeared from his eyes._

I focused my gaze back to the bewildered blonde that captured my attention.

_**"Victoria"**_, I introduced._** "...but please call me Tori its much favored"**_, I finished as I outstretched my hand to the blonde.

Santana made an angry growling sound and ordered Brittany _('Hmm nice name')_ not to touch me.

**_"She's so demanding like my master", I joked still waiting for her to take my hand._**

_**"What are you doing?", she asked suspiciously.**_

_**"Still trying to meet you", I emphasized by twitching my outstretched hand.**_

When she took my hand carefully, my eyes fluttered at the feeling of my senses going haywire for a second, but settled once she let go with a flinch. She stared at me in wonderment and I stared right back. Brittany was definitely not human and from that powerful aura brimming underneath her skin; she was undeniably a way stronger halfling. I mulled over the new situation and bowed my head.

_'Things have changed... I pledge my allegiance to Brittany. I will protect her at all costs', I vowed with a fierce loyalty I thought I kept only reserved for my master._

Victor's eyes blinked at my thought that was broadcasted and I ignored Santana's snarl.

_**"You're skating on a thin line dog!", I heard Santana growl and I shrugged.**_

_**"I'm shaking in my converse's, the struggle"**_, I said nonchalantly and heard Skylar scoff from the wall she was leaning on.

_**"Old man let me go!", Santana shouted as she tried in vain to get free.**_

Brittany looked conflicted and I narrowed my gaze at Santana.

_**"Calm down, you are upsetting Brittany"**_, I said seriously and Santana sent me a look that would make any person but me cower.

Her eyes zeroed in on me and her aura shifted tremendously.

_**"Shit..."**_, I heard my master say just as an elbow dug itself in his gut sharply.

My master instantly let go, and Santana was in front of me in a blink of an eye. A fist flew in my direction and I weaved. I ducked under a hook to the side of my temple, blocked a savage kick aimed at my rib cage, and barely moved away from the elbow coming for my face. I narrowed my eyes as I calculated her movements and noted they were way different. They were efficient and precise though sluggish in areas.

_'This has to be her demon', I thought._

_**"Bingo kid, now back up or I won't hesitate to kill you"**_, it answered through Santana. It took in its surrounding with a huff. _**"She's causing too much of a racket for this"**_, it sneered as it looked around the room to see no threats.

**_"Maxi!"_**, Brittany ran to Santana and was put into a protective embrace.

My eyebrows furrowed. _**"Maxi? as in you're a guy? Wow that must suck being stuck within a girl"**_, I said with genuine sympathy.

_**"Eh! I got over it. I can't complain though it has it perks sometimes"**_, he said with a yawn and Brittany shoved him with a blush. He snickered at first but after awhile he yawned again with a frown. _**"I cant believe this bitch... making all this damn noise, screaming there's trouble... there's no damn threat Santana so why the fuck would you wake me up? Just play nice or I'll let..."**_, he trailed off looking at me.

**_"Tori", I supplied._**

He nodded, _**"-Tori... beat you up you idiot".**_

He winced as he went back to wherever Incubi demons go in their counterparts mind and I watched with rapt attention. I never knew it hurt to take over ones body.

_**"Good for nothing prick"**_, Santana grouched and I snickered. Her eyes flickered to mine and her jaw clenched. _**"You shut up!"**_, she snapped and I ignored her.

_**"Why are you with her?"**_, I asked Brittany the question that was nagging me since we shook hands and she looked completely dumbfounded.

_**"Hey!"**_, Santana called and again I ignored her.

_**"I mean she's not one of us"**_, I emphasized _'us'_ and Brittany's eye widened.

_**"What the hell are you talking about? us? Brittany is human"**_, Santana snapped and my eyes locked onto Brittany's alarmed gaze.

_'Oh shit...'_, I cursed. _'Wow um... oh man... I just opened Pandora's box'_, I thought nervously and looked at Skylar who eyed me with annoyance.

_**"You never know when to quit Tori"**_, she sighed as she stood on her feet and outstretched her hand towards me. _**"Sometimes you have amazing timing but this time you failed Casanova. Lets go, this is so not our problem... we'll be outside Victor"**_, Skylar said nonchalantly.

_**"Sorry"**_, I threw over my shoulder to Brittany as I abruptly made my way to Skylar and we walked out of the door.

* * *

**Santana:**

_Us..._

My mind was reeling.

_'What did she mean'_, I thought a I glanced over to Brittany but she refused to meet my gaze.

_**"The fuck is going on?", I asked Brittany and she cringed.**_

_**"I..."**_, she stammered and I watched her intensely.

She tried to form words but failed. I began to feel anxious.

_'What was she not telling me? she's not a supernatural is she... Snix would have noticed... He'd tell me right', I thought frantically._

_**"Look mija what she means to say is that she-"**_, my father started and my eyes snapped up to her.

I completely cut him off as I directed my question to Brittany.

_**"You know my father?"**_, I asked and she finally looked at me.

_**"No! This is the first time I ever met him"**_, she said distressed.

_**"Then why is he speaking for you? Why does he seem to know what the hell is going on while I look like a complete idiot? What am I missing here Brittany!?"**_, I demanded and she paled with every step I took towards her.

_**"I.."**_, she stuttered out and I waited.

_**"You my dear are 'missing' a brain because you haven't put two and two together"**_, Quinn said as she walked fully into the room. I aimed to dismiss her but she rose her hand. I furrowed my brow.

_**"What I'm going to do now is a spell that makes you two speak the truth and nothing more because I'm tired of watching this unfold..."**_, she stated with a roll of her eyes before she muttered _**"I now see what you meant Tina... this is the time". **_

She turned her gaze too me.

_**"Do you love Brittany"**_, she asked me and before I could think my mouth was moving.

_**"With every breath that I take, I'd kill anyone that so much as tried to hurt her", I blanched and Brittany stared at me with love.**_

My dad on the other hand looked at me with some type of wonderment, but before he could speculate Quinn was questioning him.

_**"What have you been up too these years Mr. Lopez?".**_

I looked at my father curiously and his eyes widened as the magic took possession of his mouth.

_**"Concocting a rebellion to kill that bitch Alma".**_

He slapped a hand over his mouth and I whipped my head to look at him in astonishment.

_**"Why?"**_, she dug deeper.

_**"She killed my son and ruined my daughters childhood"**_, he said seriously and I looked at him speechless.

_**"Papi-"**_, I started but Quinn continued.

_**"What are your thoughts on halfbreeds?".**_

_**"I believe with the right mentoring they are no threat to any of us", he answered.**_

_**"Would you protect one?"**_, she asked.

_**"I'm protecting two now and if one were my kin... Id protect it with all that I had and till my last breath left me, I'd fight for it's life", he answered strongly.**_

_**"Good well here's what you don't know... There are many more than the two you know of that still exist among us"**_, she began and I stopped looking at my disheveled father to stare at Quinn bewilderment.

_**"In fact, Rachel is one and so is Brittany-"**__, she revealed and my heart nearly ceased._

I looked at the blonde in question and she held my gaze.

_**"Britt..."**_, I asked and she nodded.

_'Shes a halfbreed...', I thought blankly but Quinn caught my attention._

_**"Yes she is and you are going to help set a series of events that lead to her having the first halfbreed hybrid child, which will start a war"**_, she answered and my stomach lurched.

Brittany gasped and that gave me a little comfort that at least 'that' was news to her. I desperately tried to grasp the reality of the situation but I couldn't.

**_"Hy-hybr- hybrid chi-child", I stammered as I gripped my head._**

My vision swam and I think my lungs fell somewhere deep into my digestive track because I couldn't breathe.

_'I can't deal... this is too much... Snix!?',_ I called but I felt nothing. My mind was an empty void and my emotions were all over the place. _'Snix I... I need you, please help!'_, I called hoarsely. My head was pounding and I felt lifeless. _'What the hell hell is wrong with me? Snix help!'_, I tried and I heard a faint **'I can't'.**

Then I felt a pain in my skull then there was _nothing _and that's what scared me.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa that was absolutely mental huh? Well its only going to get crazier because Santana's transition starts next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed! :) Comments & Confusions ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: There's nothing more confusing and scarier then falling asleep in your friends car then being violently awoken from your friend swerving and smashing into a wall... So I have stitches, my arm is broken and I have a fractured rib because people don't know how to drive and put on their signal indicators -_- but I'm alive and recovering so enough of my whining... In this chapter: Santana matures and completely loses it for a bit, Brittany channels her inner bitch, Snix is back and better than ever, and man oh man I have a surprise lol The song of the chapter is 'Tethered' by Sleeping At Last**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;) **

**Ch. 21** _Tethered_

**Quinn:**

_**"What a drama queen", I snort as I watch Santana fall out cold on the floor.**_

I glance towards Brittany who looks a bit pale but she's holding her own. I feel a bubble of amusement at the fact that she hasn't realized Santana is on the ground, but her dad is on it.

He's on the ground hefting his daughter up with worried eyes. I hear the door creak open and I see the curly haired brunette poking her head in.

_**"Oh man she totally passed out, that's five bucks Sky! I told you my girl wouldn't faint", the girl says before closing the door.**_

I snort and look back to the occupants in the room who are staring at me except Santana. I sigh because I have some explaining to do.

_**"Put her in her room and I'll tell you guys everything".**_

* * *

**Brittany:**

My mind is ready to implode when I walk into Santana's room and notice she's up.

_**"A hybrid child..."**_, she mumbled to herself. _**"I can't believe I'm having one... Snix said I couldn't have kids..."**_, she rambled and I gave her a sympathetic look.

She was looking at the ceiling when I sat down on the bed, next to her. I waited for her to get mad, for her to snap at me and make me leave but she did none of those things at first. She didn't even really acknowledge me, but just like a switch she instantly turned upset and exploded like I expected. I thought I could deal but I wasn't as ready as I thought as she fired her questions at me.

_**"So this was all some sort of a joke for you wasn't it?"**_, she says accusingly and I blanch. _**"I bet it was a good laugh because you had me fooled... I'm such an idiot"**_, she groaned and I frowned.

_**"Santana I didn't even know I was different myself, I just found out"**_, I say exasperated and she scoffed.

_**"Yea? well how long have you known?"**_, she questioned incredulously and I shrugged.

_**"Mike's party"**_, I mumbled and Santana finally eyed me with a betrayed look.

_**"That was weeks ago! that's not fair Britt!"**_, she snapped. _**"You were giving me the cold shoulder for me lying to you but you were lying the whole time... Are you kidding me? I felt so freaking bad... Ugh! get. out."**_, she said seriously and I bristled.

It got a lot colder in the room and I knew it was because of my inability to put a cap on my emotions. Santana noticed and scowled in my direction.

_**"You're making this way too difficult"**_, I snapped and Santana glared at me.

_**"Brittany you lied to me! You don't get to be mad and pull a freaking aura or whatever your secret magical powers are!"**_, she growled.

I moved away from her because my new required instincts were fighting with me. My heart was saying to forgive and forget and my new required thought process wanted to fight. I felt blood pumping into my ears and my emotions were so heightened I didn't know what to do with myself. Santana was completely irritating me and sending me off my rocker but God... on the other hand she was so fucking hot when she was mad.

Thoughts of sex filled my mind and I groaned inwardly.

_'God dammit!', I cursed my stupid sex drive just as Santana's nostrils flared and she rolled her eyes._

_**"Really Britt? Now!?"**_, she gestured to my arousal in the air and I had the decency to blush. _**"You are not going to seduce me into forgetting you lied!"**_, she accused and I gave her a affronted look. _**"Just go okay... This is a lot to take in... You were supposed to be human and now I have all this crazy shit waiting for me in my future... Ugh I can't deal right now"**_, she dismissed me and my emotions went from dirty and settled back onto anger.

_**"Cause you're the only victim here right?!"**_, I sneered and Santana looked alarmed. _**"I didn't ask for this! Hell if you just killed me like you did to countless others when you captured them you'd never have to deal with 'our' future shit because it effects me to! and you could have gone on kidnapping more people to snack on"**_, I snapped and she looked as if I just slapped her.

I know I told her I wouldn't judge her for her past and I am going back on that by basically throwing everything back into her face, but I am so angry that all I can do is be brash and retaliate.

She throws me a hurt look from what I'm saying to her and I want to apologize but I don't. I didn't have it in me to care anymore because my raging emotions were dictating my mouth and I hated it. I made a frustrated noise because everything was getting out of hand. I didn't want to say more hurtful words so I headed for the door, but before I could get far though, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

_**"Wait...", she pleaded and I glared.**_

_**"Why Santana? To get chewed out some more... To say more words we don't mean!? Ugh you just told me to leave! let me do that! let me just go"**_, I said in aggravation but her hold tightened.

_**"No... I let the rage get to me, I'm sorry I always go to the yelling place. I don't want you to go"**_, she mumbled and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_**"Arghh! Santana what do you want from me..."**_, I said feeling more drained by the second. _**"This is really getting confusing for me"**_, I said with mounting frustration.

_**"Brittany breakfast confuses you", she pointed out and I glared at her.**_

_**"That's besides the point Santana"**_, I said irritated again. _**"You're upset with me but did you for just a second put yourself in my shoes. Did you even wonder why I did what I did!?"**_, I demanded and she was silent. _**"No? well here, let me paint the picture for you Santana. Imagine thinking that your life is normal, that its human! Everything is alright and dandy then all of sudden you get kidnapped. Your virginity is taken, your mind is royally fucked with and oddly like some weird Stockholm syndrome injection you fall for the person that kidnapped you in the first place. You see something in this person that you haven't seen in any other human being so you give them a chance. Then you find out your kidnapper is not human, you don't judge, you deal because there's a reason for everything!"**_, I yell and Santana eyes are so wide it would have been comical if I wasn't so mad.

She opens her mouth to speak but I shut her down.

_**"Now that you have the image I want you to imagine being set free from all the craziness and your so happy to see your family, but your dad tells you your 'real' mother was not what we'd call normal and the woman that has lived with you for seventeen years of your life was never your mom to begin with. Imagine that feeling that everything that has happened in your life is all a lie and the only thing that has been real is your unorthodox relationship with your kidnapper slash girlfriend. Imagine finding out you are not human and the only one to notice is a person you've just met and doesn't have to deal with you but does. Imagine being told by that friend that your newly proclaimed girlfriend's whole family helped kill thousands of other halfbreeds just like you! And now that I think about it most likely killed my real mom!"**_, I sneered and Santana flinched.

_**"Look Britt you should've just told me...", she started but I continued my rant.**_

_**"Tell you what? Tell you why I wanted to keep myself a secret? why I would lie?"**_, I demanded._** "Oh and when would have been a good time? When your grandma was trying to threaten my life? or maybe when you admitted like three days ago what you did for a hobby? You know killing people for enjoyment, just an everyday activity"**_, I sneered and Santana looked ashamed. _**"Yea... I was supposed to outright tell you hey I just found out I'm one of those species your grandma made instinct don't exercise your hobby on me"**_, I finished sarcastically.

_**"Brittany I'd never..."**_, she whimpered and I ignored her because I knew if I paid her any attention I'd forgive her for everything.

She tugged me towards her inviting body and I struggled to move away from her. She wouldn't have none of that though. She pulled me into her lap, her legs locked around my waist and her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I felt myself deflating and regretting the words I said.

_**"Brittany listen to me"**_, she said as she rested her head on my shoulder but I shook my head.

_I was so tired._

_**"Ugh I didn't mean that... I know I shouldn't have lied... I felt so guilty that's why I was pulling away"**_, I babbled. _**"I wasn't scared of you wanting to kill me... I was terrified that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. That scared me more than anything"**_, I said with a strain in my voice and Santana chuckled. _**"How can you possibly be laughing right now?"**_, I asked slightly aggravated.

_**"Your emotions are giving me whiplash", she snorted and I frowned.**_

_**"I could say the same about you. First you tell me to go and then you want me to stay and now your laughing after I metaphorically bit your head off..."**_, I said incredulously. _**"I'm maturing I have a reason to be emotionally unstable, you on the other hand have no excuse... Are you on your period?"**_, I ask and Santana snorts.

_**"Doubt it"**_, she says with a smile against my shoulder and I stubbornly try not to mirror it.

_**"We're all kinds of messed up"**_, I sigh and Santana's lips find my neck.

_**"True, but we can fix ourselves"**_, she says against my neck and I shiver. _**"You are a genius and I'm an idiot. We were both wrong in so many ways... I'm sorry for being a jerk, you're sorry for keeping secrets... yada yada yada problem solved, now for some lady loving"**_, she mumbled as she got handsy and her hand crawled up my shirt.

My lips curved up into a grin as I turned in her lap.

_**"You are an idiot if you think I'm going to have make up sex with you, while people are outside the door and have been eavesdropping the whole time!"**_, I called out the end of my sentence loudly and hear Tori muffle a curse.

Santana stops her inappropriate caressing and she looks kind of freaked out. I glance at the door and back to her in confusion.

_**"What? don't worry, San it's not your dad"**_, I say thinking that's whats got her all weirded out but she still doesn't look at me.

_**"I didn't hear anything"**_, she mumbles and I furrow my brow.

_**"What are you-"**_, I start but I see Santana sway backward.

I gripped her body to me and she groans.

_**"I can't feel anything..."**_, she rambles as her limbs that held onto me loosens.

Her eyes roll back into her skull and she slumps onto my body.

_**"Whoa... QUINN!", I shouted.**_

* * *

**Santana:**

The first time my mind becomes aware, a pain that cannot be expressed by any definition courses through my body.

Everything fucking **_hurts._**

All my nerve endings feel as if they've been extracted by burning needles while being electrocuted. My body feels stiff and my innards stretched. My eyelids are so heavy that it feels like they've been sewn shut so I don't try to do anything.

_**"What the hell could be wrong with her? Stress cannot make you blackout like this"**_, I hear a familiar voice and I want to smile but even the slightest twitch of my lips causes excruciating pain to flare.

_Ow._

I settle down and just listen to the voice that seems to soothe me like a balm.

_**"What do you mean you took him to talk to Tina? his daughter is like in a coma or something! Tell him to get his ass back here! I don't know CPR... Oh shut up Quinn I doubt its like kissing... No no! don't put him on the- uh hello sir... oh I'm fine um could you kindly come back here there is something really wrong with Santana... wait what?! are you kidding me Tori is useless I will not put Santana's fate in her hands let me speak to Quinn I have a request"**_, the voice said in clear aggravation and I heard a snort near my left.

I didn't realize more people were here with me. The only thing that was registering through my mind was pain and more pain so I stopped thinking all together. I tried to cease existing and somehow I managed it. Everything turned black.

_(Later...)_

The second time I come too, the pain I felt earlier wasn't so acute. There is something churning in my stomach and my face scrunches up. I groan and try to ignore the twinge of pain in my head but its persistent. I feel myself waking up though I try miserably not too. My eyelids are still so very heavy and my limbs feel like they're lead. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't feel like opening my eyes but I eventually did.

And when I did, I awoke to rough palms feeling my face and I slapped the foreign hands away. I opened my eyes blearily and set my unfocused gaze on Matt.

I didn't feel him there.

I furrowed my brow because I didn't smell the scent of dog on him either. In fact I didn't really smell anything and I felt all kinds of weird on the inside. This time it didn't hurt so much to move and I was capable of hearing my own thoughts without wanting to kill myself.

_'What the hell did you do to me Snix!?'_, I called and there was nothing._ 'Snix!',_ I tried again but it was quiet.

It wasn't quiet like he was taking a nap or ignoring me quiet but pure silence.

_Nothing, nada, zilch..._

I didn't even feel his masculine presence at the edge of my mind. I frowned and I dug deeper and when I came up with nothing the more anxious I felt. My senses were dull and everything was a jumble in my mind. I freaked out and I tried to move but Matt held me down with ease and care. I tried to calm myself but the twinge that woke me up earlier became unbearable. My body shook violently out of my control and I felt like something was being twisted in my insides.

**_"Rachel!"_**, I heard Matt shout from afar and I heard someone distantly bust in.

I saw Brittany and Rachel rush to my side but everything else was blurry.

_**"Is she having a seizure? Oh my god! do something!"**_, Brittany said but her voice was warbled as if she was underwater.

I winced in more pain and something leaked from my nose. I willed my hand to wipe it away and I saw red.

_'Is that blood', I thought but my mind was a chaos._

Rachel popped into my line of vision out of nowhere and she smiled at me. I grimaced and wanted to tell the perky bitch to move from my line of sight but then she spoke. And when she spoke it resonated through my mind and being. It was crystal clear and muted out all the chaotic things going on around me.

_**"You hear that?"**_, she said and instantly the chaos in my mind struggled to focus on her. _**"Your heartbeat"**_, she clarified and without my conscious thought I focused on my erratic heartbeat. _**"Breathe"**_, she ordered and I heard myself doing just that. _**"See its slowing down right?"**_, she questioned with a calm smile and I nodded suddenly feeling numb. _**"Good now sleep Santana, wake up when you feel better"**_, she ordered gently and everything went black for a third time.

_(Days Later...)_

I woke up disoriented but to my relief I didn't feel like total crud. My mind was a bit foggy leading me to wonder how long I slept for but I couldn't remember. Everything before I blacked out was a haze but I a few things came to me. Like, I distinctly remember seeing my father, having awesome sex, and hearing Brittany's ridiculous notions that I was menstruating; which I may add is laughable. I never had it once before and doubt I would suddenly now. Snix was a boy and that being said I'm pretty sure my organs were all kinds of fucked up. He did say I couldn't have children so why would I get my period out of nowhere.

Besides yesterday or at least I think it was yesterday... I didn't feel like I was cramping or how Brittany tried to describe how she felt that one time I asked about her once a month bitching; which I may add was a dumb thing to ask at the time.

Yesterday I felt like someone was purposely rearranging my innards and adding new ones in. And if what I felt yesterday was cramping and I had to deal with that every month I could honestly understand her bitching now...

I tried to take in account of how I felt at the moment and I could honestly say I just felt at ease. I felt energized in a way and maybe a bit horny. My lips curled up in a smirk as nasty thoughts fleeted through my head and something twitched against my stomach. It tickled so I slapped it away but immediately I bit back a yelp of pain.

My eyes flew open and I hurriedly looked down. My eyes widened and I screamed to the high heavens because what sat up stiff between my legs shouldn't have been there. I pulled my shorts down to take a closer look, but then the door busted open and a series of events happened. First, I bolted upright so fast that I was just a flurry of movement. Then, since my shorts were down my legs they got tangled in the sheets so I indeed fell off the bed, oh and finally the best part of it all was that my head decided to smack really hard against my bedside dresser on the way down.

_'Fantastic', I groaned inwardly._

_**"Santana?", Brittany called.**_

I groaned again. I lifted my sore body upright and the sheets pooled over my waist. I couldn't look Brittany in the eye.

_**"San? You're finally awake are you better now?"**_, she questioned concerned.

I didn't even think when I felt myself blabbing.

_**"You'd love me if I was hung as a horse right?"**_, I asked quietly and she let out a snort as she tried to suppress her laughter.

She knelt in front of me, her face completely amused.

_**"What... seriously ? Santana you were out for like three days and I was worried you'd die and thats the first thing you ask? did you have like a bad dream that you had a dick?"**_, She asked incredulously and I looked down.

_'I wish this was a dream just an awful dream...'_, I trailed off in my head but Brittany touched my cheek and made me look at her.

_**"Hey look, I promise I'd still love you and your man stick", she joked.**_

Suddenly I heard a deep laughter so close to me that I flinched.

_**"Snix you are too loud"**_, I say out loud without thinking and then everything flashes back to me. _**"Wait! OH MY GOD! I CAN HEAR YOU!"**_, I say happily and Brittany shoots me a confused expression.

**'Yes I'm here, your transition went smoothly. I'm a genius... Oh man I feel so good right now'**, his said but his voice sounded different. It was no longer my own but a deeper tone. It was definitely male.

Snix rolled with laughter in my mind as he saw my rolling thoughts easily.

_**"I was freaking maturing and you didn't say anything!", I exploded out loud and Snix laughed all the more.**_

**'Shh you're fine, bask in the glow of manhood... literally'**, he said with glee and my earlier problem came to the front of my mind.

I glanced towards a confused Brittany and decided to speak in my thoughts.

_'Oh my God you did this to me!', I thought in anger._

**'Hey it was that or you grow a beard and you look like a burly man woman... I think you appreciate this change more'**, he joked and I balked at his absurdness. **'Besides this is like great for sex, you get to be way closer to Brittany in like physical sense you know?'**, he tried to get me to see the bright side and I didn't.

_'You conniving little-'_

**'Hey! there's nothing little about me! I am officially a grown up woman! So bring your superiority level down to one'**, he sneered and I made an indignant sound.** 'Oh and do calm down its not permanent, I don't need you having a coronary'**, he scoffed when I went silent.

Brittany brought me out of my argument.

_**"Uh San can I get clued in because I'm lost here... What happened to Snix?"**_, she asked concerned and I frowned.

_**"Nothing happened to that prick he just decided to hide the fact that I was maturing and he went on vacation while I suffered! then! he had the audacity to bless me with an unwanted 'you made it' present"**_, I grouched and Brittany laughed.

_**"Aw.. I bet he had a reason for not saying anything, my little unicorn always does... and what present?"**_, she asked. _**"Did he give you a bad mental image or something, I already scolded him about that before, he promised he wouldn't do it again"**_, she defended him and I gritted my teeth.

_**"No your precious little unicorn did this!", I snapped as I stood up abruptly.**_

The sheets that covered Snix's _'gift'_ fell to the floor. My shorts hung at my ankles and she was face to face with my raging hard on.

_**"Merry fucking Christmas he says"**_, I hissed and Brittany practically leapt back.

_'Yea she won't think your so special now ass hole', I think with a smug smile and I can feel Snix frown at my antics._

_**"Not so funny now huh Pierce?"**_, I mock but my blonde stayed silent.

Brittany was quiet for awhile and after a few more seconds of silence and staring she seemed to finally snap out of it. She flushed and looked at me with wide eyes.

_**"I mean I've never slept with a guy before..."**_, she says and I give her a bewildered look.

_'Uh... What?', Snix and I think in union but Brittany continues her tangent._

_**"I mean like the strap on was kind of big and did its job but...you're not really thinking of putting 'that' in me are you?", she croaked.**_

I blink and blink and blink again because I can't hear my ears right now, whereas Snix howls with laughter. Of all the things I thought she would be worried about, my size wasn't one of them. I thought she'd be like: _"Oh San how'd that happen!?"_, or _"Where did it come from?!"_ or even _"That's so nasty, I can't deal with this"_. But no, my girl is worried about the fact that if she takes a ride on my disco stick I'll possibly rip her in half.

_**"God you're..."**_, I trail off and Snix inputs easily for me. _**"-perfect"**_, he says and I have to agree.

_'Anyone else would have lost their head and ran off to the loony bin', I think._

I smile and crouch down to kiss her but Brittany shies away from me, pointing at my hard on. I blink and realize I was still standing up proud in front of her with my new acquired package aimed in her face.

I scratched my head sheepishly and pulled up my shorts uncomfortably.

_**"Err sorry"**_, I stated and she just nodded blankly.

_**"Err so how..."**_, she trailed off gesturing to my bulge and I finish her sentence.

_**"-do I get rid of my boner? Probably have to go jerk-"**_, I started but Brittany cut me off.

_**"No... how do you expect to fit that all in me? We haven't established that yet"**_, she says seriously and I begin laughing.

_**"Really Brittany? Really? Only you could ignore such a big problem but worry about a simple prospect"**_, I laugh but she looked panicked.

_**"Simple!? My brother... eww I cant believe I'm going there... but he's simple, Sam is simple! Matt and Puck are probably simple! You on the other hand are ungodly and I simply refuse to be split in two to keep you alive you here me"**_, she huffed and I laughed more.

* * *

A/N: Snix is back and being true to his nature... a complete devil lol I hope everyone had good laugh because the plot kicks back in next chapter. The glee clubbers have to be told the truth and trained and etc. But anyway anyone had a favorite line? the _"Merry fucking Christmas"_ line kills me every time and I wrote it xD hope everyone enjoys!

_- Tatter_


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I'm so sorry! I was supposed to update earlier but my injuries got the best of me. I've just been so tired and sore and annoyed with myself. I get scared when cars pull up on the side of me and I don't want to even fall asleep because I have this irrational fear that I'll open my eyes and see an upcoming wall. Its stupid but I cant shake it -_- my doctors say my anxiety will go away with time and if not to go to therapy and I don't feel like talking to some quack so I'll have to deal but anyways... I lost some readers because of the 'temporary' dick situation but that's okay. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and I get that I can't please everyone, but sorry to anyone who wasn't to thrilled about the gp fiasco, even though it was hinted that it would eventually have happened but whatever. No hard feelings from me. I originally wrote this as a means to amuse my friend with cancer, and I'll continue to be her amusement with or without you... On a lighter note, everyone elses reviews and PM's just make my day *tears up* as I said earlier, things have been rough but all of you readers support help out a lot :) you don't even understand how bored I am since I'm on leave from work; I'm just to chicken to go anywhere. I feel like updating everyday just so I can read reviews and get some laughs, but the story would end within the week so naaaa... In this chapter: We find out Brittany is one powerful chick, Santana gets punched in the warblers lol, Snix has a face! Kurt has been keeping a secret, the glee club members are told the truth, and theres a Cat fight. The song of the chapter is 'Elephant Gun' by Beirut**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 22** _Elephant Gun_

_(Sunday Morning...)_

**Snix:**

_**"Santana"**_, I called the brunette while using her mouth but my gruff voice spilled out instead.

Santana wrinkled her nose with a grimace. Her eyes were shut as she rolled away from Brittany with a groan.

_**"Ugh Snix that is so weird, just talk in my thoughts please"**_, she supplied as she scratched her head and I blinked open her eyes.

I saw her look down between her legs as she moved and a frown formed on her lips. I laughed and asked her to come inside in her thoughts for a second.

_'Wanky'_, she mumbled before I felt her presence within her mind. _'Woah what are these doors for Snix?',_ she said after she settled.

I tried to gather all my wits. There was so much to tell my counterpart but I just settled on telling her a few minor details. There was no need to overwhelm Santana after just going through her transition.

**'They're just access points that I made just incase you decide to start jumping off piers again'**, my voice echoed.

_'It was one bad call let it go'_, she said in exasperation as she looked at the new editions to her usually blank mind.

Santana's mind was a dark place but now it was illuminated with bright colored doors. The doors all held a piece of Santana's memories and my newly required power. It was a little something I did while waiting for the full transition to take place, but I came across something. Something I was getting very excited to show Santana.

**'Santana'**, I chirped happily from a shadow and I laughed when she frowned.

She had finally noticed my voice didn't echo like she was used to and looked around the darkness confused. I willed myself to take shape from the darkness and when I felt solid enough I walked in front of Santana.

_'Shit!'_, she cried as she jumped back and I cringed at the yell.

**'Damn it Santana! Ow!'**, I snarled as I covered my ears and she just held a hand to her chest.

_'Well sorry you... I can see you Snix...'_, she cut herself off and rambled. _'You're a guy like a real guy... I can see you'_, she said as she got really close to inspect me. _'Oh my god! you look good... Ugh when you takeover will you look like that now? Oh your so not talking to Britt at night anymore'_, she stammered and I chuckled.

**'Ugh... Your insecurities never cease! You're nauseating woman but as I've said time and time and time again! I don't want Brittany in that way. Especially now that I'm in tune to your feelings. I feel what love is, and what you feel for my ducky is beautiful. Pursuing Brittany would be like the worlds easiest yet! greatest crime so I'm very happy to root you two on'**, I said cheerfully and Santana was gobsmacked. I decided to get serious again. **'Then again this is not why I woke you up'**, I said sternly.

Santana cocked her head at that in puzzlement and I told her to sit.

_'Where?'_, she looked around and I made a chair appear next to her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took a seat. _'Could you always do that?'_, she asked and I shook my head.

**'No, before I could use only ten percent of my demonic power now I'm at sixty. Being at the level that I am I can channel my power into anything I deem fit, that's why you can see me'**, I said proudly and she still looked puzzled.

_'Why not a hundred?'_, she asked curiously and I grinned.

**'Would you have liked to go through that pain process you felt while maturing for longer?'**, I asked coyly and she paled.

_'I have to go through that again for you to get to hundred'_, she whined and I laughed.

Taking mercy on her I shook my head in negative.

**'No, that process is more damaging than anything. You see my demonic power has a lot to maintain and I don't want to burn out what's left of your ovaries to sustain you... I'm actually supposed to be at a forty percent range of power but I decided to notch up to sixty just to be safe...'**, I said honestly and Santana looked peeved. **'Retract the claws, I was thinking of you through this... Okay that's a lie I was thinking about Brittany'**, I snorted and Santana looked as if she'd murder me. **'Listen!'**, I laughed. **'Brittany is human and your relationship isn't valued in the eyes of others, so eventually someone will try something...You are strong Santana but if a seasoned supernatural battled you at the rate of power you were supposed to be at you'd lose. It is common knowledge that Incubi are not as stable once maturing for the first time, but no Incubus has ever had me so you'll be fine. In fact, people will underestimate you but with my little extra added strength and guidance you'll easily be able to notice threats and protect Brittany better, so you know what your welcome!'**,I sneered and Santana just stared at me.

She eventually just sighed and flashed into my personal space. I clenched my eyes getting ready for the punch I most likely deserved but I felt warmth surround me. I blinked open my eyes to see Santana enveloping me within her arms.

**'Wait what... Are you hugging me'**, I said muffled into her shoulder and Santana just squeezed tighter.

_'Thank you'_, she murmured into my ear and I stiffened with my arms rigged to my sides. _'You do so much for me and I know I take you for granted and I'm sorry. You really are a great friend Snix and I'm honored to share a body with you'_, she said seriously and I felt something in me twinge.

I tried to figure out what all these fuzzy feelings within me was all about and when I did, I gagged.

**'Ew ew ew ew ew! Let me go Santana I feel love for you and it disgusts me'**, I shuddered.

She refused and held tighter. I felt her body shake and the smell of tears assaulted my nose. My mind went into chaos and I looked down bewildered at the crying mess holding me.

**'What the hell Sant-'**, I began but she was sobbing.

_'I thought you were gone forever and... and it hurt so bad and everything was turning to shit and I just needed you to say it was going to be all okay but you just weren't there Snix'_, she cried and I felt a terrible feeling.

**'I'm sorry...'**, I said gently as I wrapped my arms around Santana and hugged her fiercely.

_'I thought you finally got fed up with me and left me for good'_, she cried and I sighed.

**'Stupid girl where would I go'**, I whispered and kissed her head. **'Come on stop being emotional I want my fiery overly jealous mean ass bitch of a counterpart that I love dearly back'**, I sneered and Santana stepped on my newly acquired foot.

_'Don't ruin the moment you just told me you loved me'_, she grumbled and I rolled me eyes.

**'I did, but seriously we're tempting fate by being so nice to one another so get off! I don't swing your way'**, I snapped trying to get the clingy Latina off me.

_'What do you mean my way'_, she frowned as she finally let me go.

**'Chicks with man dicks'**, I guffawed and she kneed me.

I felt pain rise up to my stomach and I crumpled.

**'Mother fucking hell! Why in the world would you do that'**, I shouted as I held my crotch rolling all over the floor in misery.

_'Because I actually can for once you ass wipe! The reason I have a dick is because of you genius!'_, she snapped. She crouched down to squint down at me. _'Which reminds me, when will this crap go away'_, she gestured to her crotch that I almost wanted to punch just to see her feel the pain that I did.

I didn't do it though, ducky told me to be on my best behavior.

**'It'll dissolve away in less than a week'**, I supplied and Santana made a horrified face. **'It won't actually dissolve Santana'**, I said with a roll of my eyes.** 'It'll just be gone after like the fourth or fifth day because that's how long I can manifest myself within you at sixty percent power'**, I explained to the confused Latina.

_'Manifest yourself... You said you couldn't'_, she began accusingly and I rolled my eyes.

**'I can't! ...well not fully until I'm at one hundred percent power which will take time, and I told you I don't want Brittany so cut it out!'**, I snipped and Santana pouted. **'Besides... I don't even know what I look like to even try to manifest myself fully in front of Brittany'**, I said childishly and Santana snorted.

_'Hello! I know you heard me call you good looking earlier. You even make me feel a little something in my lady loins... Well... that is until you speak and I realize I thought of you'_, she gagged._ '...in a perverse way and it's like envisioning my naked grandma', she said and we both shuddered._

I sat up and pinched her thigh hard. She yelped and slapped me, but we both grinned at one another.

**'But seriously what do I look like?'**, I pondered and she looked at me hard.

_'Well you're tan... like me, though a tad lighter, and your hair is sort of shaved on the sides and long on top but styled... almost like... hmm like... Justin Bieber'_, she said happily and I frowned at the comparison. _'but better!'_, she amended but I still frowned. _'Your hair is white... its actually unearthly white but it oddly goes with your complexion'_, she said with a puzzled face as I tried to envision myself._ 'You look like you're in your very early twenties'_, she said as she looked at me more closely and I grinned. 'Oh no you have my dimples!', she said in dismay and I grinned more. _'You have no facial hair and now that I think about it you look kind of girly...'_, she trailed off at my glare. _'Well until you do that'_, she pointed out and I was confused. _'You have glowing golden eyes'_, she supplied. '_...that are so sharp and piercing that even though your face is soft and angelic your eyes highlight your inner nature. You look inhuman and sinister'_, she said lightly not to offend and I shrugged.

**'Its okay continue'**, I waved off her apologetic look.

_'Well other then that you have black hooped earrings, a lip piercing that I know you can feel, and you have this weird tattoo of a black line going across your cheek, over the bridge of your nose to the other side of your cheek. That's all I can say about you'_, she shrugged and I pouted.

**'Come on! can't you give me a better description or someone worth being compared too?'**, I asked and she looked thoughtful for a second.

She tapped her chin, then her eyes brightened.

_'You actually look exactly like Andy Biersack with his short haircut!'_, she chirped and I blinked blankly.

**'I look like a teen from a post hardcore rock band?'**, I asked just to clarify.

_'Well yeah he's the closest I could think of right now...'_, she trailed off at my blank stare.

**'Hmm...'**, I thought it over. **'Well then I must be amazingly hot'**, I decided and Santana pushed me down as I laughed.

_'Whatever Snix Brittany is waking up', so I'm going to go_, she said and I stopped laughing.

**'Oh wait! about Brittany'**, I pondered aloud. **'...she feels really different, her aura has been feeling sort of different for awhile'**, I said seriously and Santana slapped her forehead.

_'Shit! Oh yeah! you were busy at the time being born again or whatever and meanwhile I found out that Brittany isn't human'_, she explained and I hummed.

**'I knew it'**, I said decisively whilst Santana was still speaking.

_'But don't be mad at her for not saying anything I didn't know either... Wait what!?'_, she said stopping.

**'Come on... she's been acting weird since Mike's party and I sensed something was really off about her when we were talking about life and babies'**, I said with a shrug and Santana glowered.

_'Why were you talking about babies with my girlfriend... actually when did you have this talk. I don't remember it, meaning you guys were sneaking around again!'_, she snapped and I rolled my eyes.

**'I like how you totally missed everything I just said except the part with me, babies, and Brittany'**, I said irritated and Santana just glared. **'And its not sneaking around when you are right there!'**, I clarified and Santana sneered.

She slapped her hand down on my crotch and I felt pain seize up from my groin to my stomach for a second time.

**'Fuck me!'**, I shouted as I lurched up into a sitting position as she grinned at me wickedly. '**I tried Brittany, I really fucking tried to be nice'**, I muttered before I punched Santana harshly in the crotch.

Said latina crumpled with a girly screech that I reveled in as we laid together in pain.

**'Its good to be back'**, I said after the pain subsided.

_'Fuck you'_, she murmured.

**'Anal is not my thing babe, but maybe Kurt will take you up on that offer since you have what he can work with'**, I said cheekily.

_'God! Shut up Snix! just Shut up!'_, she growled and I laughed.

* * *

**Santana:**

It was quiet.

My mind was still reeling with all the information I was getting today. First it turns out Brittany isn't human, then Snix turns out to be a pretty hot guy though a stupid prick, and to top it all off I have to deal with all this madness about my future child causing some post apocalyptic war. Gosh my brain could implode with all the information I've been subjected too.

**_"So everything we've done so far has been already predicted and everything that has to come will come. There's no way out, there's nothing we can do"_**, Brittany said with a sigh and I frowned.

_**"Well you can forcibly change your future but something tragic 'will' happen. There's a balance in time and when you mess with it, there are very dire consequences that you have to pay. Sue lost her sister because she disrupted what was supposed to be and now she has to live with that"**_, Quinn said quietly.

I saw movement and with my new senses I watched as Tori glanced at a rigged Skylar. I looked at her quizzically and noticed a gray aura creep around her when it was red before.

An aura tinted red meant courage and strength but gray was draining. Gray was the color of sorrow and emptiness. I furrowed my brow trying to figure out what would possibly crush the quiet halflings spirit in such a way.

_'Leave it be'_, my fathers voice popped into my head and my eyes snapped up to his.

He wore a grim expression and I just catalogued this as another thing to add to my questions list. Quinn cleared her throat and I looked back in her direction.

_**"Tina says that now all we can do is see how things play out for awhile"**_, Quinn says and before I retort Tori is speaking.

_**"See how things play out ? Did you not hear earlier that Santana's demon inadvertently set us up for the kill. There's nothing to wait out, Santana is going to knock up Brittany by next week because of her feeding habits, and we're all going to be screwed! We don't have an army to go up against the elders which we'll need! mind you"**_, Tori said irritated as she glared in my direction.

_'See what you did you stupid loser! Now I'm getting blamed'_, I huffed at Snix who scoffed.

**'Jesus I said I was sorry already! How was I supposed to know all this prophecy shit? I'm not Raven Baxter or Alice Cullen, I can't see the damn future Santana... I'm just a sex god trapped in your body'**, he said seriously and I made an annoyed noise.

_'I cant believe you just said that... You are just so... Ugh! you know what just stop talking!'_, I groaned and tried to focus on the conversation going on.

_**"...We just won't have sex"**_, Brittany said simply and I instantly tuned into that.

Quinn, Tori and my father seemed to agree and I frowned.

_**"What!?"**_, my voice went a pitch higher as I looked at her incredulously and she gave me a sympathetic look. _**"Britt you can't be serious"**_, I whined.

_**"We can do other stuff but not..."**_, she trailed off as she saw my father staring and leaned into me. _**"...but no actual fucking"**_, she murmured and I couldn't stop the pout that I felt growing on my face even if I tried.

_**"We can still hear you"**_, Skylar snorted then continued on. _**"And you can't do that. You can't just cut Santana off for a long period of time. She'll become weak and irritable, she needs real sustenance"**_, Skylar said logically and I watched as everyone mulled that over. _**"Like I know some of you are as old as dirt but I'm pretty sure everyone is aware of the contraception methods we now have available in the 21st century"**_, she said in indifference and I wanted to kiss her.

_'Whew! I thought I was going to have to suffer through a dry spell'_, I sighed in relief and I heard my father snort.

I colored at that and just glared at him.

_'Get out of my head old man'_, I thought suddenly annoyed.

Tori cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and I rolled my eyes.

_**"Yeah sorry I have to be the one to slap some common sense into your brains but I have to point out that even though condoms are great and all, the reality of the situation is that; I repeat! Santana 'will' get Brittany pregnant regardless so trying to prevent it is useless. We're better off getting prepared for war because thats whats going to happen, its already been seen, there's no stopping what's already been put in motion"**_, Tori said seriously and I narrowed my eyes in her direction.

**'Well jeez she's a pessimist'**, Snix sneered and I stifled a laugh.

Brittany threw me look and before she could scold me my father was standing from the round table.

_**"She's being logical boy"**_, my father referred to Snix's retort and I rose my hands up in his defense. He rolled his eyes. _**"Anyhow Tori is right, thats why I must go and find more people to aide us in this upcoming war. I hardly think a bunch of untrained halfbreeds who can sing and dance will be able to benefit us in the war. What will they accomplish?"**_, he said seriously and Snix snorted.

**'They'll manage to entertain your mother in law for quite a bit before getting exterminated',** he said with a snort and I told him to _'shut up'_.

My father pinched the bridge of his nose.

I vaguely heard him saying in his head that my demon was worse than his.

_'You're making us look bad Snix, cut it out'_, I thought annoyed and all I heard was Snix's laughter.

_**"When do we leave master?"**_, Tori said as she made her way to him and he shook his head.

_**"You will stay here and do what you were trained to do"**_, he said sternly and Tori looked conflicted.

_**"Master.."**_, she began and he gave her a meaningful look that clearly told her to be quiet.

She paled.

_**"I'll protect him"**_, Skylar supplied taking pity on the violet eyed halfling.

My father turned to the usually silent girl and shook his head as well.

_**"You're staying as well"**_, he ordered and Skylar rose an eyebrow. _**"If what the little seer says is true Santana and Brittany's unborn child will need protection, and I don't know how long I'll be. You two are the best and I trust you two to protect my family"**_, he said seriously and Brittany's head shot up to his direction.

I smiled.

_'Yeah you're one of us now Britt'_, I thought happily and Snix agreed.

My father directed his next words pointedly to Brittany. _**"Anyone who can put up with my terribly temperamental offspring and change her for the better is good in my books and has earned my loyalty"**_, he said with a grin and though I was happy for Brittany I still frowned.

He just insulted me... rude

* * *

_(Sunday Night...)_

**Brittany:**

I was dreaming about going to the park and feeding some ducks with Santana when I felt something pull me to the world of consciousness. I fought valiantly but in the end I stirred.

_**"Babe I'm hungry"**_, I heard her whine into my ear and I blinked open my eyes to squint at the clock.

_1:36 a.m._

I made a frustrated noise because my eyes were burning.

_**"Brittany"**_, she whined again as she pressed herself closer.

I felt something press against my back and I fleetingly remembered why she was so famished.

_**"Santana no way"**_, I mumbled as I scooted away from her.

_**"Brittany"**_, she whined. _**"You heard Skylar, you can't just cut me off because of my dick! It's not my fault"**_, she protested and I shrugged.

_**"You are too big Santana, it will be like popping my cherry all over again"**_, I said with a cringe at the memory of that.

_**"I'll be super gentle this time though, I'll even crack out the lube"**_, she supplied and I huffed.

_**"No! We have school in like five hours, let me sleep"**_, I said sternly and she made noises of frustration.

_**"What if I just touch you, you don't have to do anything"**_, she suggested and my sex drive started kicking in.

_'No no no!'_, I thought to myself trying to be calm but Santana pressed herself back along me.

_**"Yes yes yes"**_, she answered my thoughts pleadingly. _**"I won't do anything I swear!"**_, she promised. _**"Just a snack..."**_, she murmured as she spooned me.

She pulled both our boy shorts down and she pressed her new appendage against my ass.

_**"Santana"**_, I warned and she made a pitiful noise.

_**"I know I know, I just want to feel you"**_, she husked as she brought her hand around to play with my clit as she practically dry humped me.

I felt bad because she was starving but she was just to big and I didn't feel like being broken in half like twin Popsicle sticks. Plus it was kind of nerve wracking thinking about having sex with her right now. I never had sex like... well with a real guy and though she's a girl she still has real boy parts, so sue me if I was a bit apprehensive.

_**"Britt"**_, she called and I twitched when I felt two digits enter my core.

I hissed out a moan and clenched my eyes shut.

_**"Fuck you're so hot"**_, she moaned into my ear as I rocked into her hand.

Santana was being plan unfair, when she started saying filthy things into my ear. She knew talking dirty got me all kinds of turned on.

Santana breathed harshly against my neck as she sped up her rubbing.

_**"Mmm sex would be amazing right now"**_, she mumbled into my neck as she pressed into me harder.

Her scent invaded my nose and the feel of her against me was setting off all my newly developed instincts to go awry. Everything was heightened and hitting me all at once. I groaned in frustration and flipped Santana on to her back. She hissed as I straddled her stomach.

_**"Fuck Brittany just ride me"**_, she said huskily and I felt my my lady parts clench.

Her hips kept suggestively rocking into me and I groaned. I leant forward and cupped her cheeks so she'd focus on me.

_**"I really really want to fuck you right now like I really do", I breathed as her hands gripped my bare thighs. "But Jesus Santana we cant... I can't"**_, I tried and she just pushed her hips up into me.

_**"Why?"**_, she sounded unfocused and I sat up straight to catch my bearings.

_**"Because even though you're totally hot right now, I'm not ready to actually let you 'fuck' me yet"**_, I said through gritted teeth as she kept rocking into me.

I hissed again at the delicious sensations I was feeling but forced myself to get off the bed. Santana pouted, her eyes glimmering gold as she flashed to her feet.

_**"Britt..."**_, she called seductively and I tried hard not to give in to her._** "Britt please, I won't hurt you at all I'm harmless"**_, she said sincerely and I looked down at her hard on.

It actually twitched and I felt my resolve harden.

_**"My ass Santana! that!"**_, I pointed at her crotch. _**"... is going to do damage that I can't handle right now"**_, I said anxiously.

_**"At first it will be a tight fit but after I use the lube I'll slip right on in"**_, she said erotically and I clenched my eyes shut to block her out.

_**"Ugh Santana this is your hunger talking"**_, I say as I open my eyes.

I let out an embarrassing scream and nearly leap out of my skin when I see Santana literally in front of me. I put a hand over my heart to calm my erratic breathing.

_**"Jesus Christ! are you trying to kill me!"**_, I demanded and she let out a frustrated noise.

_**"No you're trying to kill me! My stomach is tied in knots here"**_, she whined.

She pressed me into the wall and gave me a wanting look. I gulped audibly and I turned my head but she just made me face her.

_**"Brittany"**_, she called and I shook my head.

_**"Santana no"**_, I said a bit unsteadily.

_**"But..."**_, she protested and I steeled myself.

_**"No I need time"**_, I said finally and her presence disappeared.

I blinked and watched her angrily fluff up her pillow.

_**"You are so lucky I'm a changed woman! months ago I would have just seduced those duck patterned panties off you"**_, she snapped and I smiled at her affectionately.

_**"You're to good too me"**_, I said sincerely and huffed.

_**"Damn straight! ...and I'm regretting it"**_, she muttered and I laughed. _**"This isn't funny you are killing me! You are getting a two days grace period and no more! Then I wants to be in that triangle"**_, she said with her ghetto accent and I laughed more.

_**"Okay"**_, I agreed as I got back over to the bed and laid down.

I laid in the dark with a smile on my face till Santana talked again.

_**"Ugh can't I just get a blow job?"**_, she asked and I slapped her stomach.

_**"Jerk!"**_, I snapped as she coughed out a laugh,

_**"I was joking... slightly"**_, she said while laughing and I scowled.

_**"Three days grace period"**_, I snapped and she whined.

_**"What why!"**_, she cried and I snorted.

_**"That's for being a class A douche bag"**_, I grumbled as I closed my eyes.

_**"You suck..."**_, she complained and I grinned.

_**"Yeah but I bet you're wishing I'd swallow"**_, I chirped cheekily and Santana scoffed.

_**"Just... wanky"**_, she stated simply.

* * *

_(Monday Morning...)_

**Kurt:**

**_"So why are we all here so unbelievably early, I am not a Cheerio anymore"_**, Mercedes grumbled and Santana glared at her.

_**"Listen Aretha everyone hates Monday. We all have social lives, some more important than others... and we're all very exhausted from the weekend I get it but don't even start to complain because I've had a rough week and I'm liable to explode you!"**_, she snapped and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

**_"Santana don't be mean"_**, Brittany scolded and the small Latina pinched the bridge of her nose.

_**"It's kind of your fault for not putting out"**_, one of the new girls mumbled but I heard it with my impeccable hearing.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the curly haired brunette who wore sunglasses.

_**"Shut up Tori"**_, Both Santana and Brittany told her in union.

Said brunette, or Tori scoffed and just leant on the far wall with her companion. Rachel took a stand in front of everyone and Santana made a noise of distaste, and got kicked by Quinn.

_**"Members of the glee club we are gathered here today to-"**_, Rachel began but Santana shouted.

_**"I object..."**_, she snickered and was delivered another kick to her knees by Quinn. _**"Whats your problem"**_, Santana snapped and Quinn glared.

_**"No you have the problem!"**_, she hissed. _**"I get that you're a little sexually frustrated but Santana if you don't shut up, I'll aim for junior next time"**_, she threatened quietly and I wondered what she meant.

_'Junior...'_, I pondered.

Santana growled and crossed her arms. Rachel rolled her eyes at the ordeal and continued her speech.

_**"As I was saying it has come to my attention that we've been deceived"**_, Rachel blurted out and I gave her perplexed look.

_**"What on earth are you talking about Rachel? Who deceived us? Mr. Schue? Or was it Coach?"**_, Finn fired off questions.

_**"We'll maybe if you let her finish you'll find out nips",**_ Santana gritted out and I snorted.

Finn flashed me a betrayed look and I rose my hands in defense.

_**"She has a point..."**_, I mumbled in amusement.

Rachel sighed before continuing. _**"We've been deceived by society. We are not human, this club was just an elaborate plan to get us all together and-"**_, Rachel was again cut off by Artie.

_**"Wait wait wait! What? ...What do you mean we're not humans?"**_, he asked skeptically. _**"I woke up for this joke..."**_, he said annoyed.

I inwardly cheered.

_'So there is a God after all... I can finally stop this whole I'm a defenseless gay boy charade'_, I thought relieved.

**_"This is not a joke we are all partially supernatural"_**, Rachel stated seriously and Artie scoffed.

_**"Come again?"**_, Mercedes said skeptically and I just sat beside her quietly.

_**"Speak for yourself halfbreed I'm purebred"**_, Santana sneered and this time Brittany hit the latina.

_**"Is that right? You want to make it a four day grace period Ms. Purebred?"**_, she threatened and Santana whined openly much to everyone's utter surprise.

_**"No! I'm sorry"**_, she protested and Brittany just sighed.

**"So it's true they are an item"**, Mercedes whispered to me and I rolled my eyes.

_'Well duh...'_, I thought but in reality I shrugged.

Finn clapped his hands obnoxiously loud to get everyone's attention.

_**"Sorry to interrupt the Santittany show-"**_

_**"Brittana"**_, Tina interjected and Finn scowled.

_**"Whatever! ...we still have an issue; which is that Rachel woke me up earlier than my mother to tell me some weird scifi conspiracy bologna"**_, he complained.

I watched out for everyone's reaction and Puck's took the cake. His exasperated face was priceless as he rubbed his temples.

_**"Dude it's not bologna"**_, Puck sighed and Matt and Sam agreed.

Finn looked incredulous at the three guys.

_**"Let me get this straight, you want us to believe we're like super humans"**_, Artie said with a raised hand.

_**"Halfbreeds"**_, Rachel corrected and Finn scoffed.

_**"This is ridiculous, you guys can't be buying this"**_, Finn looked around for support but the rest of the group seemed unfazed. _**"Why are most of you brushing this off?"**_, he demanded and Santana beat Rachel to the punch.

_**"Because Frankenteen, most of us already knew about ourselves"**_, she huffed. _**"They're are people in the world who were born much more advance than the regular human. Some had good senses, weird cravings, super strength, agility, immortality, etcetera... Their powers varied as time grew on and they were beyond natural; hence the name supernatural"**_, she explained but Finn still looked as if this was all a prank. _**"Halfbreeds on the other hand are the offsprings of a supernatural and a human. And I don't know about you lumps the clown but haven't any of you noticed that at least everyone here has one parent?"**_, Santana stated it as if it was obvious.

_**"My dad died in war"**_, Finn huffed and Santana laughed.

_**"Keep telling yourself that Nips"**_, she scoffed._** "But anyway, halfbreeds **__**don't immediately have powers, they grow into them hence why some of us don't look surprised"**_, she said bitingly and I sort of felt sympathy for my step brother. _**"The process of developing your supernatural powers is called maturing. And judging by your reaction you are a late bloomer"**_, she sneered.

_**"What happens when you mature?"**_, Artie questioned and Santana shrugged.

_**"You grow into your nature. You become stronger and faster in every sense but a little unstable"**_, she said and the brunette from earlier scoffed from the corner.

_**"Those are just theorized points; do I look unstable to you?"**_, she asked in a bored tone and everyone stared at her.

_**"And who are you?"**_, Mercedes asked with narrowed eyes.

_**"I'm Tori, the girl who's going tell you the truth about yourself"**_, she grinned. _**"You know, the truth your puny human mind denies everyday"**_, she said with amusement as Mercedes scowled. The violet eyed brunette pushed off the wall with her arms crossed. _**"Where to begin... hmm"**_, she poked her tongue out mockingly before explaining. _**"Halfbreeds are not unstable"**_, she said pointedly looking at Santana who in turn shrugged in indifference. _**"A supernatural has very strong baser instincts. Depending on your breed you can be very violent, super sensitive, sexually insatiable, completely emotionless, yada yada yada... So long story short, without proper training supernaturals can turn out to be very dangerous if unchecked... Now a halfbreed has two instincts within them. A human one and a supernatural one so they'll always clash. That doesn't necessarily mean you're unstable you just need more time to process things then usual"**_, she said logically and I watched as the information flew over Artie's head.

_**"So you're saying we're freaks"**_, Artie said sullenly and I rolled my eyes.

_'Wimp...', I thought._

_**"Eh not entirely I prefer the term special"**_, Tori said with a shrug and Artie looked devastated.

_**"Oh my god we're freaks"**_, he said as grabbed his hair in dismay.

_**"You can't be seriously considering this crap, this is all some friggin joke!"**_, Finn shouted in denial.

Brittany touched his leg. _**"Finn calm down".**_

Finn angrily slapped Brittany's hand away and the next events were truly amusing.

Quicker than the speed of light, Santana lurched to her feet with a growl and had Finn's neck in her grasp, the silent girl next to Tori had an arrow pulled back and ready to shoot Finn, and Tori was shielding Brittany.

The choir room was silent as everyone watched on in shock.

_**"Touch her again like that and I'll end you"**_, Santana roared and that seemed to knock some clarity into everyone.

_**"Whoa! Whoa! whoa! Santana calm down"**_, Mike suggested and the Latina didn't even glance his way.

Finn was shaking like a leaf. The human part of me felt bad whereas the vampire in me enjoyed the look of fear on my brothers face. I sighed and decided to release some calming pheromones in the air. Whereas before Santana had a crushing hold on Finn, now it had loosened up. Santana flinched as she realized someone was manipulating her and she stopped glaring at Finn to pinpoint who. I made it easy for her and got to my feet with a grin. It was about time I let this secret out.

_**"Lets all be rational here, my idiot step brother meant no disrespect"**_, I said calmly and Santana looked at me with curiosity.

She let Finn go with a shove and stared at me with her golden eyes.

_**"It makes perfect sense now why I could only tolerate you. You're a vampire"**_, she concluded and I chuckled.

_**"Half actually... but yes I am. I believe I'm called a dhampire or whatever"**_, I presented myself nonplussed that Mercedes was staring at me as if I had grown a third head.

The room was silent again for a few minutes till Finn broke it.

_**"Your... your eyes changed colors"**_, he stammered fearfully at Santana and she scoffed.

_**"Yes it tends to do that when I'm hungry or pissed the hell off"**_, she sneered and he flinched.

_**"Hungry..."**_, Artie wondered aloud and Santana grinned evilly.

_**"Yes for souls"**_, she said with a gravely voice and I watched as Brittany stifled a laugh.

Artie paled considerably and subtly wheeled away from the latina. Mercedes wasn't so subtle, she jumped to her feet with her bag in hand.

_**"Oh hell to the no! You're telling me I've been sitting around with vampires and shit, Santana eats souls, and that girl in the corner just pulled out a bow and arrow! Like where the hell did that shit come from!"**_, she exclaimed as she tried to make her way out of the room.

_**"You know what she's right, Artie is O. U. T. out!"**_, he stammered as he tried to go but was pulled back by Tina.

_**"Tori"**_, Brittany signaled and she nodded as she blocked Mercedes.

_**"Listen weirdo move!"**_, Mercedes yelled and Tori didn't budge.

In fact, Tori took off her sunglasses and revealed her inhuman violet eyes. Mercedes backed up in fear as Tori smiled.

_**"I suggest you just take a seat"**_, she said smoothly. _**"Or I could always make you"**_, she chirped as Mercedes backed farther away.

_**"Okay why can't we just leave, we get it, you guys are monsters"**_, Mercedes said distressed.

_**"If I'm a monster, so are you because you're one of us"**_, Tori said seriously._** "...and deep down somewhere you can feel it in your whole being that I'm telling the truth. I specialize in emotions so I know for a fact you can feel the connection. We are one of the same"**_, she finished her little speech and Mercedes just sighed.

She walked to the closest chair and tiredly sat back down near Artie.

_**"This is all crazy"**_, she muttered.

_**"So I am a monster"**_, Artie stated dejected and I frowned at his attitude.

_**"God you're a debbie downer!"**_, Santana groaned.

_**"We're not monsters"**_, Brittany said simply and everyone looked to her. _**"We're different... we're special... We're way more special than any leprechaun I've ever robbed"**_, she spoke again and everyone looked at her perplexed.

_**"Uh babe? Where are you going with this?"**_, Santana said with furrowed brows.

Brittany laughed, _**"Sorry I was trying to make everyone happy... but as I was saying we're all a bit different but it doesn't matter because we're family and we stick together no matter what. Learning everything in your life is all lie is hard, I know but I had people to stand by me so its okay now. It will be okay for you too Artie"**_, she seriously and I was still a bit lost but I got the gist of it.

Artie shrugged his shoulders. _**"We'll then, what am I?"**_, he asked a little excited and Tori crossed her arms.

_**"We won't know till you show signs of your nature"**_, she explained and he seemed put off about it when earlier he was calling himself a monster.

_'Humans are weird', I thought with a roll of my eyes as Santana looked at me._

_**"Amen to that"**_, Santana stated and I frowned at the invasion of privacy. She put her hands up in defense. _**"Hey you broadcasted it Count Dracula tight pants"**_, she joked and I rolled my eyes again.

_**"We have a lot to talk about, but maybe we should tell each other our species"**_, Quinn suggested.

Santana snorted, _**"That's easy"**_. She made her way to the center of the room so everyone could see. _**"The three stooges over there are werewolves that can shift at will"**_, she gestured to Puck, Sam, and Matt. _**"We have Sabrina the teenage witch over there"**_, she waved her hand dismissively at a glaring Quinn. _**"Xena the warrior princess and her obedient lapdog from hell"**_, she pointed behind her to a scowling Tori and her grinning silent companion. _**"Kurt already spilled the beans about himself so we'll skip that"**_, she passed me and set her sights on Tina._** "Tina's Ms. Cleo's apprentice, she can see the future which I have to say I find ironic since her eyes are slanted, how can she see anything correctly... You should look into some eye deslanting surgeries"**_, she snorted and Tina gasped.

_**"That's racist!"**_, she snapped and Santana just shrugged.

_**"Now we have little mermaid"**_, she pointed to Mike who huffed and then she grinned and pointed to Brittany. _**"Little mermaid 2.0"**_. Brittany rolled her eyes and huffed as well. _**"Ugh then we have Ursula"**_, she pointed to Rachel who settled Santana with a glare.

_**"I am not that hideously obese woman! Take that back! Don't make me force you to do something"**_, she said peeved and Santana sighed.

_**"Alright you little troll... Sheesh! I lied people she's a beautiful little siren"**_, Santana conceded with a roll of her eyes.

Rachel beamed but Santana made loud gagging noises.

_**"Ugh! Whatever and that just leaves me, I'm a-"**_

_**"Tranny? She-male? He she?"**_, Tori supplied and Santana whipped her head around to look at the violet eyed girl.

_**"Heh! You know I was going to say sex god but you know what? now I remember what I truly am"**_, Santana said sweetly.

_**"What's that?"**_, Tori asked amused.

_**"A fucking demon and I'm going to fucking show you how we do it in Lima Heights!"**_, Santana growled as she launched herself at Tori.

Tori looked thrilled and met Santana half way but before she could attack a chill spiked in the air. I watched amazed as the two girls stood a foot apart from one another, unable to move. Santana and Tori gritted there teeth and tried valiantly to move there limbs but their muscles were taut and locked in place.

_**"Brittany"**_, Mike called concerned as he took a stand and I whipped my head to the blonde who looked calm.

_**"I'm fine Mike, sit"**_, she ordered nicely but he aimed to protest so she growled._** "I said sit!"**_, she demanded and he did reluctantly.

_'Uh what the hell', I thought._

Brittany eyes glimmered a cool blue as she eyed the choir room in thought.

_**"Do you guys know how much water a person ingests a day?"**_, she questioned seriously and the way she spoke made shivers go down my spine.

Everyone fearfully kept their mouth shut because this was a side of Brittany no ever dreamed existed.

_**"No?"**_, she asked so calmly that it was scary. _**"Hah well good for me because I don't either"**_, she giggled and her cheery persona was back but I wasn't fooled. I was frozen in shock.

_'Jesus Christ Brittany was unbelievably strong', I thought panicked._

_**"Anyway... I can manipulate water, and water is everywhere, in the oceans, in your food, in your body, even in the air now... but whatever"**_, she said with a shrug. She focused on the two immobile brunettes still trying to move their raised fists. _**"If I let you two go will you keep fighting"**_, she asked and Santana snorted.

_**"Hell yeah!", she grounded out.**_

_**"So you won't be upset that I force all the blood to your head and make you pass out"**_, Brittany asked innocently.

_**"Ugh Britt"**_, Santana whined. _**"She called me a tranny! That was uncalled for!"**_, Santana protested meekly.

_**"You called me an obedient lapdog! So it was called for! Just because I'm half hell hound does not make me a dog"**_, Tori grounded out and Santana scoffed.

_**"You could have fooled me the way you follow Brittany around like a lost puppy; which I already told you to back off because SHE'S MINE!"**_, Santana snapped.

Tori grinned.

_**"Not for long"**_, Tori sing songed. _**"I hear you don't have what she wants anymore"**_, she chirped and Santana's eyes turned golden again.

_**"Alright let me at her!"**_, she growled as she tried so hard to move but her muscles stayed stiff and locked in place.

Brittany made a frustrated noise.

_**"Skylar please remove her"**_, Brittany ordered and Skylar glared at the brunette.

_**"Gladly... Victoria and I have... 'things' to talk about"**_, she said as she dragged the horrified brunette out the door.

_**"No I was joking Sky! SKYYY!"**_, she shouted as the door shut and there was a collection of loud noises and pleading.

I really tried not to laugh but I heard. _"It's too early for humans to be wandering around, no one is here. No one will hear your screams"_ then _"No! No! not those, you promised you'd never use those again Sky"_ and I died of laughter.

* * *

**AN: If there's any mistakes in this chapter its because I didn't proofread...(lol I was lazy sorry). But! I hope this chapter was worth the wait (again really sorry for that too! forgive me ?) Leave a message or review if something was confusing or anything of the sort. Feedback is highly appreciated! Plus I have a present :D If you can't picture Snix, lucky for you I was so unbelievably bored that I took care of that and edited photo's of him. Just message me for the link or look up Snix on photobucket. It should be the first two photo's you see. My username is 'justawritert' on there ciao! :)**

**-**_Tatter_


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I just want to thank all my readers and fans for being simply magnificent. Ugh! I have all these feels! You guys are amazing and I don't know how much I can emphasize or reiterate just how much I Love You wonderful ladies and gents :D you guys rock. Thanks for being understanding and hilarious and plain awesome! Anyways... I wanted to update asap because I have surgery tomorrow. I'm getting the temporary pins and frame removed from my broken arm and they're being replaced with metal plates. I'm kinda anxious yet excited about it so wish me luck! In this chapter: Brittany vs. Tori, Santana vs. Puck, Training lessons, Jealousy, Dumb decisions, and Steamy Brittana loving. There's actually two songs for the chapter but one is for the steamy love scene I whipped up. The song of the chapter is ****_'Love You So'_**** by ****_Delilah_****. The song for the sexy part is ****_'Beautiful'_**** by ****_Oliver Tank_****.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 23** Beautiful (_I Love You So)_

**Brittany:**

Tina finished explaining everything that has been in motion these few months and the glee members were stunned to silence.

_**"Wow... "**_, Mike murmured as he stared at Santana and I.

_"So what's the next form of action"_, Artie questioned.

_**"Those who've matured or are purebred will train till Victor has arrived with reinforcements. Other then that, we wait. Even though Tina has seen a hybrid child doesn't mean the baby will happen now"**_, Skylar said logically and everyone nodded. _**"Though we must be careful, I'm pretty sure Alma still has a few spies lingering around Lima"**_, Skylar noted.

_**"No offense but your grandma is a bitch, she's making everything so damn complicated"**_, Mercedes pointed out.

_**"None taken, I know shes a uber bitch. I figured that out when I realized Garbage Face wasn't my real name"**_, Santana said with a shrug and I rose my eyebrow. _**"She's a bully babe"**_, she whispered in my ear and I frowned.

**_"If this is really going to go down, nowhere is safe. We should have a secret lair"_**, Finn suggested and I agreed.

_**"You're actually right Finn we need a secure location"**_, I supported.

_**"You guys can train at our den"**_, Matt suggested and both Kurt and Santana wrinkled their nose in distaste.

_**"I'll pass"**_, Kurt deadpanned and Santana agreed.

_**"What's wrong with our den?"**_, Puck questioned in offense.

**_"You smell like mutts"_**, both Kurt and Santana answered.

I aimed to hit Santana's lap but she caught my hand, with an incredulous look.

_**"Are you crazy?"**_, she asked and I frowned at her.

_**"Do you have manners?"**_, I scolded and she rolled her eyes before looking to the wolves in the room.

_**"I'm sorry, what I meant earlier was that your unique scent is a bit too strong for my newly enhanced senses",**_ she said sarcastically and Sam just glared.

_**"Whatever..."**_, Matt pouted with his arms cross.

Santana shrugged and turned back to me.

_**"Was that better your highness"**_, she quipped and I narrowed my eyes at her.

Before I could berate her, Mike coughed and got our attention. I looked over towards him and he began speaking.

_**"Well my house has the elementals protection, and Alma is not favored by my kind so my place is a hundred percent secure to train at. It's big, has a lot of space and my parents are in California for a business trip for three months, so we'd be good"**_, Mike suggested and Santana agreed.

_**"You know what Ariel you're not so useless..."**_, Santana commented and Mike just ignored the jab.

_**"We'll start training tomorrow"**_, Skylar prompted just as the bell rang.

_**"Okay meeting adjourned, we'll all meet at Mike's house at three sharp tomorrow"**_, Rachel stated as we got up and started leaving.

_**"Sky just said that you attention whore"**_, Santana mumbled and I rewarded her with a slap.

_**"Don't call Rachel a whore"**_, I berated and Santana scoffed before linking our pinkies and walking through the halls.

Skylar flanked us and when we made it to English I realized we were missing a brunette. I frowned and looked to Skylar.

_**"Where's Tori?"**_, I queried and Skylar grinned.

_**"She wasn't feeling too well after our... talk, she went home to rest"**_, Skylar answered mischievously.

Santana high-fives the girl and happily drags me into the classroom.

* * *

**Tori:**

I grimaced as I rubbed the salve the witch concocted for me.

_'Leave it to Skylar to shatter my left side of my rib cage because of a miscalculated joke'_, I thought in amusement just as something caught my senses.

The noise was soft and barely audible but since today was my nightly guard shift, I heard it. I stopped wrapping my ribs and listened intently for a moment. When I heard the soft pattering noise again I made sure to pinpoint the source. The noise made its way pass my appointed room and towards the back door that led outside. I fanned out my senses and felt a large dose of happiness rolling off the person skulking around. It couldn't be Sky because she was still a bit upset with me, and by now I had Santana's sleeping pattens down to know it wasn't her so it only left my favorite charge.

_Brittany..._

I let my powers envelope me as I carefully made my way out of my room and shadowed the blonde outside. I had to admit I was impressed at the fact that Brittany managed to successfully sneak pass Santana without waking her. Either the self proclaimed princess was a weakling or a heavy sleeper, and I couldn't help but think the former. Brittany made her way to the center of the makeshift garden and looked at the sky content.

_**"You know you can show yourself Victoria"**_, Brittany said easily and I frowned.

_'How did she know I was there?'_, I thought in annoyance just as she laughed.

_**"It's going to rain really bad"**_, she stated and I let my powers dissipate and sat in the grass near her.

She smiled down on me then looked back up to the sky.

She continued her earlier statement, _**"I can feel it... The storm".**_

I stared at her perplexed.

_**"Okay..."**_, I trailed off confused.

_**"Its like being in water, you can't see anything but you can feel when something is there with you. That's how I knew"**_, she clarified and I understood.

_**"It's not safe to be outside by yourself"**_, I pointed out and she giggled.

_**"But I'm not alone, you're here"**_, she quipped and I gaped at her smart ass comment.

She grinned devilishly and just pat my head.

_'She was something else'_, I thought amused.

_**"Tori?"**_, she called and I focused on her. "_**Ease up on Santana", she said pointedly and I frowned. "She loves me a lot so she's extremely protective. When it comes to me she won't think rationally and what you might think is a good ol' friendly banter is actually in her eyes a means to destroy you. She doesn't get that your badly timed antics is the way you joke around"**_, she stated seriously as rain drops started to fall.

I rolled my eyes.

_**"I can protect myself"**_, I snorted and she shrugged.

_**"You're awesome Tori, but I can't guarantee I'll be there the next time to interfere when you want to play with Santana so cut it out"**_, she said simply.

_**"Is that an order?"**_, I countered and she laughed.

_**"Sure"**_, she shrugged with a smile.

_**"Well then I'll tone it down"**_, I conceded and she gave me a grateful smile. "_**... and boss after we enjoy getting soaked by the rain you must go back to bed young lady, we have training in the morning"**_, I said in parental tone and she snorted.

_(Next Day at Mike's House...)_

I scoffed at the band of misfits sitting down in the grass. They all wore sweatpants and tank tops as if they were going to the gym, but I suppose this was a work out.

_**"Lesson one is figuring out where each one of you stand in the war"**_, I explained and the group nodded. _**"You"**_, I pointed to the seer. _**"And you, the loud one"**_, I pointed to the little siren. _**"Are not needed for this exercise because your abilities are not for fighting but to gain an advantage, so sit off to the side"**_, I explained as the siren pouted before heading off to the side. _**"Alright now that that's settled, I'm going to test you. My ability blocks out all your senses, but I'm going to do it lightly to see who can still feel me. Once I'm gone from your senses I want you to point in the direction you think I'm in"**_, I instructed and again the group nodded. _**"Okay here goes"**_, I warned before my powers enveloped me and I projected it at the group.

I laughed as everyone became disorientated and looked around mindlessly. They wore the most lost expressions on their faces, and I heard the future seeing Asian and siren laughing at their teammates.

_**"Shit everything is literally gone but I know my eyes are open aren't they?"**_, the boy in the wheel chair exclaimed but everyone was practically deaf so his statement was ignored.

I silently moved to the far right of the group and nodded towards Skylar. I let her voice enter the little bubble I put them in and everyone jumped.

_**"Now point in the direction you think Tori is located"**_, Skylar said simply and I watched in amusement as hands flew all over the place.

I let the bubble dissipate and I laughed as Santana clutched her head in dismay.

_**"Ugh that flipping sucked!"**_, she complained and most agreed but I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

_**"That was a test to find out our sensory fighters. Santana and the wolves are the only ones who were even remotely close to my position, so I need you four off to the other side"**_, I explained and they complied.

_**"Great now we need to figure out our offensive line and defensive line. The way my master would have handled this would be to fight each one of you to see which line you'd fall onto..."**_, I trailed off as some of the teens paled. _**"...but! most of you are not trained very well in combat so the only way I can figure this out is by asking a question and you answering honestly"**_, I decided and the teens looked more relaxed.

_**"Alright... Brittany a horde of werewolves are coming and you are alone, what do you do?"**_, I asked suddenly and she looked startled at the random question.

_**"I'd hide"**_, she said with a shrug.

_**"Defense"**_, I called as I pointed off to the left side and she just got up and walked to the area I pointed out.

I pointed to the gay boy.

_**"Enemy has reached inside your home, what do you do?"**_, I fired at him and he didn't blink as he answered.

_**"Kill them all. That's so disrespectful to enter someone's home uninvited"**_, he said darkly.

I shook my head and pointed two feet away, on the right of Brittany.

_**"Offense!"**_, I hollered.

He shrugged and made his way to his destination as I asked the water nymph a question.

_**"You're being chased by unknown supernatural and you find a lake. Do you hide in the lake? or do you use the water to fight off you're enemy?"**_, I questioned and he looked thoughtful for a second.

_**"Hide in the lake, I never know if my attacker is impervious to water"**_, he said logically and I just waved him in Brittany's direction.

He went to her and they high-five childishly. I turned to the witch and asked her straight up.

_**"Do you use your magic out of necessity or personal gain?"**_, I asked and Quinn just walked over to Brittany without answering my question.

_'Okay...'_, I thought inwardly.

_**"Now that that's settled, we go on to the sparring-"**_

_**"Wait what about us!?"**_, The tall idiot interrupted as he gestured to him and the two other non-matured halfbreeds.

I narrowed my eyes.

_**"No offense but you're thinking with your small human mind at the moment so my questions would be irrelevant to you three now. When you mature, your mind opens up to a higher intelligence which we call instinct. Your supernatural instincts dictates what you'll do or how to react in a situation. You don't have this instinct yet, so I'll work with you at a different level as the others, but for now you are a non factor. Shut it",**_ I ordered and he looked furious but kept quiet as the black girl went into hysterics.

_**"You are a non mother loving factor"**_, the girl next to him whispered to the fuming boy and he glared at her.

_(Day Two of Training...)_

_**"This is ridiculous! I know this a mock fight I really don't need to be held down"**_, Santana protested as both Puck and Sam held her arms and Mike and Quinn stood on stand by.

_**"We know babe but just in case Tori manages to actually hit me, we don't need Snix causing a fuss, he's more protective these days"**_, Brittany placated the Latina before turning back to me. _**"Are you sure you want to do this right here Tori?"**_, she gestured to the shallow water we were standing in._** "I don't think it's fair"**_, she said with a pout and I grinned.

_**"Eh I like a challenge, and plus I want to see how capable you are in your own element. Lets do this"**_, I said with a smirk as she closed her eyes and sighed.

I took the advantage and let my powers surround me, then ran at her. I got within a foot of her when I felt something grasp my leg and violently drag me across the water and deep into its murky depths. I quickly held my breath and I tried to grasp what had my leg but only felt water. My lungs strained with the need for oxygen; when I felt as though something was pulling me up. I didn't fight the water, knowing it was Brittany trying to make sure I didn't drown so I just held out.

I felt as though my lungs would combust when I was pulled up onto the surface. I sat on top of the lake spluttering and hacking up water as I tried to inhale air into my abused lungs. I was drenched from head to toe and I settled a sheepish looking Brittany an annoyed glare as Santana howled with laughter off to the side.

_**"Hahahaha! Oh my god... My stomach! Hahaha it hurts, it hurts"**_, Santana snorted and Brittany just leisurely made her way to me as if she was Jesus himself.

She held out her hand for me to take and instead I tackled her into the water. I tried to keep grip of her waist but it was like a powerful wave of water hit me and I was sent farther away from her. I flailed for a bit under the water before I swam to the surface. When I got my head above water I had a split second to catch my breath before I was hit with another wave and was dragged down into the water. I struggled against the water this time as I was practically pushed and pulled in every direction. I growled under water as I felt the pressure of the water become more compact around me and I was immobile. I was pulled onto the surface yet again and I sat up on the water and coughed up water until my throat burned. I wiped the dripping water from my face and settled my gaze on the amused blonde in front of me.

_**"I don't even know how you pinpointed where I was"**_, I said petulantly as she helped me up.

_**"I told you I can feel water. Though you're invisible or blocked or whatever, there's a disturbance in the water and I just pinpoint that; which so happens to be you"**_, she chirped as she walked me to the dock so I wouldn't sink in the lake.

_**"Remind me to never try to spar with you in your element ever again"**_, I grumbled sourly and she just laughed.

I turned to the awed watchers and waved them over.

_**"That was a fail"**_, I said with a pout and the glee members chuckled. _**"Who's up next?"**_, I questioned.

_**"Against Brittany? Hell no I think I'll pass"**_, Kurt piped up and Brittany snorted.

_**"I'll take it easy on you, I took it easy on this one"**_, Brittany gestured to me and I frowned.

_**"That was taking it easy? Then that's a definite no now"**_, Kurt said alarmed as I chuckled and shook my head at the dhampire.

_**"No not against Brittany. I meant Skylar because I need a break"**_, I sighed as I curled up on the dock wet and tired.

_**"Ugh! I sparred with the wolves all at once today, hell no! Lets call it a day!"**_, Skylar shouted from where she was sitting against a tree a few feet away.

I sighed.

_**"Alright then lets all go fucking home then"**_, I conceded.

The glee members cheered and quickly made their way to their cars. Santana and Brittany waited for Skylar and I to move but we just waved them off.

_**"Leave us, we'll meet you guys home"**_, Skylar gestured.

_**"Are you sure we could get attacked"**_, Santana mocked and I scoffed.

_**"Yeah right... just drive next to a freaking beach or lake and you'll be safe"**_, I said petulantly as Santana guffawed.

_(Day Three of Training...)_

_**"Come on! run faster! You are not humans move those legs...err wheels! ..."**_, I hollered to the three halfbreeds as they ran laps around the house at their full speed.

**_"This isn't fair my wheelchair is not made for this!"_**, Artie complained as he struggled to push through some patches of grass.

_**"Get over it hot wheels!"**_, I shouted and he huffed as he finally starting dragging his wheelchair through the grass.

I turned to the others lounging around. They had already work out earlier and were now taking a breather. Santana laid asleep with her head rested on Brittany's lap, who was gently massaging her head lovingly. Mike and Tina were conversing lightly. The three wolves were shirtless with sunglasses on, tanning in the sun; whilst Quinn and Rachel were debating with Skylar and Kurt about fighting tactics.

I rolled my eyes at the future army members who would be assigned to watch my back.

_'We'll die after four minutes unless we can somehow fight near an ocean', I huffed inwardly before clearing my throat._

_**"What do you think?"**_, I questioned loudly and the resting group looked at me perplexed. _**"Who do you think is going to mature next?"**_, I clarified and the group all made noises of understanding.

_**"Oh..."**_, they parroted.

Puck sat up and pushed his sunglasses up on his head before he answered.

_**"I say Finn"**_, he supplied and Santana made a noise of agreement.

_**"Uh-huh... he's more prickly then a cactus plant lately but then again he could be on his period"**_, Santana muttered but everyone heard and snickered.

Rachel frowned.

_**"He's not female Santana and you of all people should know that because you slept with him before"**_, she stated and my eyes widened.

_'Scandal!', I thought amused but Brittany's reaction killed my humor._

_**"You what!"**_, Brittany grouched as she dumped Santana's head in the dirt.

_**"Ow! Brittany"**_, she grumbled as she sat up.

_**"I didn't know you slept with Finn"**_, Brittany seethed.

Santana glared harshly at Rachel.

_**"Jesus you never know when to shut your trap do you Yentl!"**_, Santana snapped on the short brunette before looking at a fuming blonde.

_**"Babe it was a long time ago. It was while I was hunting you but we weren't together so you can't be mad"**_, she tried and Skylar shook her head in sympathy.

Halfbreed's were not unstable but we did struggle with our human emotions and our heightened supernatural ones.

_'She's going to get it...', I said to myself._

Brittany bristled and I felt pity for Santana. The poor girl was already being denied sex, and now she had an angry halfbreed on her hands. Brittany suddenly smiled wickedly and I shivered at the look.

_**"Well since we're talking about pasts that do not matter, I should tell you I kissed Puck, but don't worry it was before we were together babe you can't get mad"**_, she repeated and Santana's eyes twitched.

Puck flinched when suddenly all eyes were on him.

_**"Come on guys I've kissed everyone... all aboard on the Puckerman express ?"**_, he joked nervously as Santana eyed him.

I blinked for just a second and Santana was sailing over everyone and was pummeling a shocked Puck into the dirt.

_**"YOU KISSED MY DUCKY! YOU DIRTY! FOUL SMELLING MUTT!"**_, Santana or rather Snix howled and we all came to Puck's aid alarmed.

_'Master hurry up and come back', I prayed inwardly._

* * *

**Santana:**

I thanked the waitress as she brought me my drink and I sipped the latte to calm my mind. Kurt sat across from me with his legs crossed texting when I eventually caved.

_**"God I'm bloody dying!"**_, I complained to Kurt.

The petite boy stopped texting and stared up at me quizzically.

_**"I can't do this whole abstinence thing anymore"**_, I whined and Kurt snickered.

_**"Is this Santana talking or Snix? because lately you've been fused"**_, he joked.

_**"Both!"**_, we cried in union.

_**"Do you know what she did yesterday!"**_, I recalled

_(Flashback...)_

_I told myself I'd rest for a second but I found myself in real deep sleep. I could faintly hear someone calling me but I tried hard to ignore them._

_"Kurt I already sparred today, Skylar said I could rest. Go away", I growled not opening my eyes but the calling became insistent._

_I groaned when I felt weight on my stomach but a source of heat against my flesh slapped my conscious awake. My eyes slid open and I found my blonde sitting atop me in nothing but a towel, freshly showered._

_"Come on Santana get up! You said you'd go with me and Tori jogging", she whined as she jostled me._

_I groaned for a whole new reason and she gasped at the feeling of my dick prodding her between her bare thighs. My instincts kicked in and I had her on her back in no time. My nose was buried in her neck as I inhaled her scent to calm down though it was doing the opposite. I hadn't eaten in awhile so my control was almost nonexistent._

_"Britt why do you torture me", I whined._

_My blonde moaned as I began lapping at her nape, and my fingers had a mind of their own as they untied her towel and began exploring. Brittany arched into my touch and my hands cupped her sex._

_"Ugh...San", she groaned and I just rolled my hips into her._

_Once she was distracted with my roaming hand, I decided this was my chance. I used my free hand to slip my shorts lower to free my hard on and right before I could even nudge myself against her she pushes at my stomach feebly._

_"No no no Santana I'm not ready and Tori is waiting for us outside", she breathed as she sat up, and pulled the towel back around herself._

_'Ahhhhhhhhhhh! NO! NO! NO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!', I roared to Snix in my head and he just ignored me; which didn't help my frustration in the least._

_I got up depressed and headed for the bathroom._

_'I was so close', I thought mournfully as I decided to just have some quality time with my right hand and lotion._

_(Flashback End...)_

Kurt was dying of laughter by the end of the story and I had to mentally restrain myself from probably knocking his head off his shoulders. After a few minutes though, his laughter turned into a slight chuckle. He cleared his throat to try and stop the urge to laugh any more when he sensed my mood change to annoyance.

_**"Did you by any chance tell her your frustrations?"**_, he questioned and I scowled.

_**"And say what? You're pissing me off because you won't put out"**_, I glowered but Kurt shrugged.

_**"Obviously your situation is different but at first, Adam was nervous to sleep with me too. With him thinking I'm a fragile human boy he didn't want to pressure me. I let this go on for a year. I got cranky and short with people. I nearly vamped out a few times and mauled Karofsky, and not even a 75% percent off sale at Armani Exchange could lift my spirits. Do you understand Santana? Armani Santana... You know I adore Armani... But anyways I just got tired of my blue balls and I just sucked it up and told Adam I appreciate the waiting and all but I could not not have him any longer because it was becoming excruciating to hold back, and he felt really bad. And we did it the next night"**_, Kurt explained simply.

_**"And that's your great advice? guilt trip her"**_, I glowered again and Kurt just ignored my quip.

_**"Take my advice whatever way you want to, but I'm telling you now to just talk to her. She says she's not ready so she must be apprehensive. Reassure her, talk to her"**_, Kurt repeated again as he drank his cup of coffee.

_(Later That Day...)_

I thought long and hard about what Kurt told me. I thought about it so much for so long in my room; I didn't even realize I had company till Brittany brought me out of my thoughts.

_**"San you okay"**_, she looked concerned and I wanted to reassure her but my mind had a different idea because I was shaking my head no.

_**"What's wrong?"**_, she asked as she sat in front of me with a worried expression.

_**"Am I not appealing to you anymore cause of this..."**_, I pointed to my crotch.

Her eyes widened and she protested, but I just looked down defeated.

_**"San- no... Why would you- no you're beautiful just the way you are"**_, she admonished but I just nodded my head.

**_"You don't ever want to do... stuff and you push me away and I don't want to pressure you but all I want to do is be close to you but it's like I disgust you or whatever..."_**, I mumble.

She looks pained when I glance up at her so I quickly look away and I grip my forearm nervously. I didn't mean to sound so sad but my voice just came out that way. I guess this was bothering me internally more than I thought.

_**"I- I... Ugh I'm so stupid I didn't mean to come off that way... It's just that you're really big Santana like... 'really' big... So I just get so nervous and I panic and I do want you but my mind starts making me think too many things, and you know how terrible I am at multitasking, so I get headaches and my instincts star waging war on my rational thoughts-",**_ she rambles and I smile.

I lean up to kiss her lips. She shuts up and melts into me.

_**"I'd never hurt you intentionally, you know that right?"**_, I say after breaking the kiss and lean my forehead against hers.

She's breaths a little heavier but she nods.

_**"Then trust me"**_, I nearly plead and she kisses me again roughly.

_**"I do..."**_, she murmurs against my lips and I smile.

Our lips nearly fuse together as our kisses change from rough to frenzied. Her hands are in my hair gripping me forward and I grip her hips to steady myself. After awhile I break the kiss and press my mouth to her neck and kiss it.

_**"I want you"**_, I husk into her ear watoningly.

She moans at the sound of my voice, and it turns me on. I peck her lips then stare at her intensely. I feel the all to familiar burn in my eyes telling me Snix is ever present in this whole ordeal. It was weird how aware of him I was now but instead of giving crude remarks he was there giving me a mental pat and rooting me on like a proud sibling.

_**"Yeah, the change of color in your irises is kind of giving you away"**_, Brittany breathed out harshly when I went back to her neck.

My hands found their way to her stomach and I slowly creep them under her shirt.

**'You got this Lopez. Show our girl a magical time'**, Snix finally decides to make himself known but I couldn't really focus on him though.

I just wanted to take Brittany in every possible way so I told him to be quiet or take a hike.

My hands rubbed her cool skin underneath her shirt and I latched my mouth on the column of her throat more roughly. I sucked and kissed every patch of skin I could reach as she bucked her hips into me. I notice after awhile that its getting harder for her to sit upright so I push her body flat against the bed. I press my hips into her to keep her pinned against the bed when she arches into me.

_**"San..."**_, she groans at the feeling of my hard on.

I whisper into her neck that she'll be fine whilst peppering kisses down to her shoulder. I know that she was still ridiculously nervous about my dick and I kinda was too. We were both virgins in this area but I got the mechanics of it. I moved from her neck and kissed her mouth roughly, pressing my hips into hers. She moaned again and subtly began rocking into me. I wanted to cry from joy. I'd finally get to have sex with my girlfriend after three long hard days of waiting, but this was not the time for tears.

I slowly pulled down her cheer skirt and after looking up to get confirmation, which came in form of a nod; I pulled her spankies down too. She kicked them off and I slipped between her thighs. I gave her a gentle smile and kissed her lips then headed down. I kissed and sucked along her neck. I stopped when I got to her torso and sat up. I pulled off my shirt and made her lift her arms so I could take off her cheer top too. She thankfully wasn't wearing a bra so I laid back down and took her nipple into my mouth, and my free hand played with the other. Brittany arched into my mouth and I smirked. I switched to the other nipple and gave it similar attention, but I got too excited and slid lower. I slid my tongue in the dips and bumps of her abs and gave a kiss to her belly button. I was still worshiping Brittany's body when I felt her hands on my head pushing me lower with a whine.

I grinned because Brittany was never patient when it came to sex now. She knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. So being the great girlfriend I was, I obliged her. My mouth covered her clit and her hips shot off the bed to press more firmly into my mouth. I gripped her hips and brought her further into my mouth and hummed, causing a vibration and she jerked up again. Her hands gripped my head fiercely and I had to ignore that she was nearly ripping all my hair out. I freed one hand and attempted to pull my shorts down but it only got down to my thighs. I hissed at the air hitting my member. Brittany rocked her hips into my mouth and I let her pretty much ride my face but after awhile I pulled back much to her dismay. I crawled back up the length of her body and thrust my straining member into her thigh causing her to moan.

I kissed her lips then asked, _**"Can I...?"**_.

She looked at me a little nervous but nodded, and I kissed her hard again, rocking into her body. I slowed down the kiss after a minute and languidly pushed my tongue against hers, distracting her as I aligned my member with her heat. I felt her hand press at my stomach and it took everything in my body to stop and look at her. She took a few breaths to regain her composure.

_**"What about the condom?"**_, she reminded and I remembered what Skylar said about contraception methods.

_**"I didn't buy any yet and what's the worst thing that could happen?"**_, I said nonplussed as I caressed her thighs.

_**"Uh I could get pregnant genius"**_, she scoffed and I grinned.

_**"So? I want you to have my babies"**_, I whispered into her ear and I felt her smile.

_**"Even if it starts a war?"**_, she asked as she pulled my face in front of hers so she could look me in the eyes.

_**"You are worth fighting for"**_, I said pointedly and Brittany's eyes shined with love.

_**"Ugh don't make me regret this Santana"**_, she sighed as I rubbed her thighs sensually.

_**"Never..."**_, I mumbled before I kissed her lips and I aligned my member again.

She pulled me closer and when I felt her relax, I pushed the tip in. Immediately I clenched my eyes shut as she hissed into my ear. My mind was going haywire though.

_'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!'_, I mentally thought in mantra.

Brittany cursed as I pushed in further into her which was a really hard feat since her inner muscles had me in a vice like grip.

_**"Relax"**_, I groaned into her ear because I felt like I'd explode any second.

_I now understand premature ejaculation..._

_**"Shrink"**_, she hissed into my ear bitingly and I couldn't help a chuckle that slipped.

But she did loosen a little and I made haste to push all the way in. Our hips touching. And it felt great but then Brittany bit my neck violently and clenched so hard around my dick I saw stars. Everything was so soft and velvety and tight, and wet.

_**"Ugh..."**_, I grunted.

I couldn't help it when my body tensed and I felt myself uncontrollably release inside Brittany. My eyes rolled into my head and I slumped further into Brittany's body. I don't know how long I laid there but soon I felt Brittany's body trembling so I lifted up on my elbows. Before I could ask her if I hurt her I heard her snort then her body shook with laughter.

_**"Did you- oh god... you did! Hahahahahaha!"**_, She tried to talk but kept going into hysterics.

**'Not even 30 seconds inside her and you ejaculated like a pubescent virgin boy'**, Snix sneered through my thoughts then he too began laughing.

I frowned feeling my cheeks heat up. I did not appreciate the laughter at all from both ends. I narrowed my eyes and I felt my cock twitch to life, need I remind you I was still deliciously buried deep in my girlfriend, so it was too easy to make Brittany shut up when I experimentally thrust my hips forward. She clenched her inner walls but it wasn't so overwhelming since I'd already came. I thrust again, really slow and deep and her nails embedded themselves into my back. I gritted my teeth and shoved myself forward again at an angle and Brittany let out a really loud moan. I smirked smugly and braced my hands on both sides of her head and thrust into that same spot again causing Brittany to hiss out a colorful sentence.

**'Yes please make up for that poor performance you did earlier'**, Snix mocked and I just blocked him totally out.

_'This is '__**our**__' time Snix, take a nap or something'_, I demanded and I heard him retreat somewhere deep into my mind with a snort.

I grinned devilishly, as I focused back onto Brittany. I hiked her thigh up around my back and I pushed into her harder. Brittany grunted and I lent forward to kiss her as I moved inside her at a regular pace. Everything felt really intense, I had to clench my eyes shut to keep my hips moving because all I really wanted to do was stay pressed deep inside Brittany and never move again. My next thrust, I made sure to press every inch of my body up against hers and she wrapped her legs around me. Brittany broke the kiss to pant against my lips, so I just kept my forehead pressed to hers. I hit her spot at a deeper level and she mewled.

_**"Santana faster"**_, she groaned and I nodded.

I kissed her lightly then pulled back to move faster. I gripped her hips and pushed my hips faster against her, relishing in the wet slapping sounds that my thrusting produced. I grit my teeth as I felt pleasure cloud my thoughts and an intense throbbing settle itself in my stomach.

_**"Ungh..."**_, I moaned as I felt my impending orgasm.

I ignored my needs because I wanted Brittany to cum first. I needed her to, so I slowed down much to Brittany's dismay.

_**"Shh..."**_, I shushed her with a kiss and I released her hips so I could reach between us.

_**"San what are you- ...mm!"**_, she grunted as I rubbed her clit in time with my slow thrusts.

_**"You like that?"**_, I asked as I kept up the circular movement and she just moved my hand and pulled me closer.

_**"Ugh Shut up and fuck me"**_, she demanded and I did.

I braced my hands under her arms and gripped her shoulders as I pressed into harder.

_**"Santana!"**_, she called out and she gripped me closer to her.

It was music to my ears so I kept going and going and going till I felt her spasming. She groaned in my ear as I really went to work and thrust into her as much as I could without breaking her. I felt her walls clamping down on me and a rush of liquid as she came but I wasn't there yet so I kept going and her body unexpectedly arched up as if she was possessed. She shuddered and bit the tender side of neck harshly.

_**"Ah shit!"**_, I cursed at the feeling of pain and pleasure mixing together.

Her inner muscles clamped down on me roughly and I could barely move inside her when a flash of white passed through my eyes. This orgasm was more intense then the first one. The warm feeling of pleasure that had settled in my stomach; traveled down into my member and came spurting out all into Brittany's core till I sagged bonelessly into her.

_**"Ungh.."**_, I groaned as I pulled out and sticky fluid ran down my thigh.

Brittany twitched at the movement then settled. Her chest rapidly expanded and deflated as she took in deep breaths and I just slumped into the bed next to her. I closed my eyes and just tried to catch a breather when she finally spoke.

_**"I'll never laugh or deprive you of sex ever again"**_, she breathed.

I smiled into her shoulder then questioned.

_**"Not so bad?".**_

_**"I won't say it hurt but it was a bit of a stretch. Totally worth it though. I can't even feel anything waist down right now"**_, she stated with a happy smile.

We both smiled like dorks for awhile till we fell asleep.

_(Morning After...)_

The next time I opened my eyes though I was getting hit with a pillow. I opened my eyes blearily just before getting hit by a pillow again.

_**"What the hell"**_, I mumbled sleepily curling away from my attacker.

_**"SANTANA! Wake up you jerk! I'm super friggin sore right now because of you!"**_, Brittany howled from the bedside.

A smile unconsciously graced my features and I heard her angry squawk at my insolence.

_**"Don't smile! it's not funny"**_, she yelled indignantly and I just sat up and stretched with a yawn before flopping back down on the bed, my eyes closing.

_**"Mmm..?"**_, I hummed lazily to agree with her statement but all I felt was another pillow slamming to my face and I laughed.

I peeked one eye open to see Brittany flustered and annoyed before she huffed and hobbled to the door. I laughed more at her walk and didn't even flinch when she slammed my door close.

Life was good for once.

* * *

**AN: Lol I was busy so I let my roommate proofread this and he calls me an hour later to tell me how stupid Brittany and Santana are for having sex without a condom, and that he hopes she gets pregnant. Hahaha he was so angry and he doesn't even know the full storyline... tsk tsk! Are you guys angry? I'm not, I feel like those two would make that decision... Onwards, who do you think is maturing next? is it Finn xD who knows... But anyway Training is getting underway and next chapter Alma is causing problems as usual. Comments or Confusion?**

_-Tatter_


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hello everyone! I finally felt up to typing. Recovery has been boring at best but I'm dealing. My ribs are healing nicely and I have eight screws in this baby! *points to my arm* with a killer scar :D (I'm going to get all the pretty ladies now lol sike...) and I also have a cool x-ray that I've been showing any person that will humor me. I feel like I'm so awesome with my as you called it 'darth' arm xD it's terrible lol but onwards... about the whole no condom situation, don't worry ladies and gents, Brittany is not going to get pregnant just yet. That would be too predictable and complicated because the glee kids aren't even ready for war. Oh! and I'm happy everyone likes the whole training dynamic, I'm going to try and highlight everyone's powers and eventually morph everyone into some bad ass gladiators. Though to answer a question about Puck, Sam, and Matt; yes they are purebred werewolves. The only reason they're training with glee kids is because they've been alpha ordered to watch over and protect the halfbreed's and what better way to keep an eye on them then to workout with them... anyway! In this chapter: Ducky and Maxi shower together, Kurt takes Santana condom shopping, Tori and Skylar get physical, More training, Alma as always is being a thorn in people's sides, and the group may have gained a strong ally. The song of the chapter is ****_'W. D. Y. W. F. M.'_**** by ****_The Neighbourhood_****. Which I must tell you is a magnificent song, I had it on repeat the entire day.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 24**_ What Do You Want From Me ?_

**Kurt:**

I snickered as Santana walked into the store with shades on. I trailed after her leisurely and smiled at the security guard who eyed the suspicious brunette wearily. I looped my arms with the nervous brunette and let my pheromones calm her nerves.

_**"Kurt don't fuck with my emotions!"**_, she grouched and I snorted.

_**"Honey if I don't fuck with them that wannabe cop will shoot us with his shotgun because you're acting super sketchy"**_, I said cheekily and Santana looked alarmed. _**"I don't see why this is so nerve wracking you are a sex demon for god's sake, man up"**_, I sneered and Santana stood up straighter.

_**"You're right"**_, she sighed as I pulled her into the personal products aisle.

We stopped in front of the many boxes of condoms and I watched amused as Santana seemed to be taking it all in. I shook my head at her wide eyed look and picked up some for myself because I was low.

_**"These are really good, I love these"**_, I murmured as I picked up the ribbed kind. **_"Which one did you use"_**, I asked curiously as I read boxes.

_**"Er... well we kind of-"**_, she stammered and a sense of dread filled me.

I whirled around and looked at her accusingly.

_**"Please tell me you did not!"**_, I screeched scandalized.

_**"Well I didn't buy any and we were already so riled up and I love her and..."**_, she babbled and I whacked her across her head. _**"Ow! Hey!"**_, she grumbled and I just glared.

**_"That is not an illegitimate excuse Santana! Did you at least pull out before you sprayed?"_**, I pleaded and Santana looked at me confused.

_**"Sprayed? Sprayed what?"**_, she questioned and I slapped my forehead.

_**"Did you or did you not pull out your dick before you fucking blew your load!?"**_, I said irritably and she shook her head in negative. _**"Are you kidding me?! weren't you listening to Tina?! your child is going to start a fucking feud and we are not ready to handle that yet!"**_, I snapped and Santana looked peeved.

_**"No one is asking you guys too!"**_, she snapped right back and I rolled my eyes.

_**"Duh! A true family doesn't need to be asked to protect their own! I cant believe you two! Come on!"**_, I ordered as I dragged her to the pharmacist.

Their was a pretty girl at the window reading a magazine when I walked up. Noting our arrival she stashed away her magazine and gave me a fake smile.

_**"Hello my name is Courtney, how can I help you?"**_, she recited and I tried not to roll my eyes at the human.

_**"I need the plan B morning after pill"**_, I explained and she not so subtly gave Santana a disapproving look.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and she left the window to retrieve the pills. She came back shortly and told us to read the instructions carefully and I nodded taking the pills before pulling Santana along. I dragged Santana back to the aisle with condoms and threw her some.

_**"These are ribbed, they'll feel delicious and Brittany will love you for using it"**_, I explained.

I picked up a box of magnums then turned to Santana. I eyed her crotch pointedly and she covered the area with her hands because of my scrutiny.

_**"Kurt stop"**_, she warned as she looked around self consciously.

I scoffed, _**"I'm not ogling your goodies because I want a piece Santana, I was sizing you up"**_. I explained before throwing the magnums at Santana who caught the box. _**"Your above average size so take those, oh and these are just fantastic"**_, I gushed about the flavored condoms.

We walked to the front where the cash register guy would ring us up. He looked amused as Santana held three boxes of condoms and and a pack of contraceptive pills.

_**"Looking forward to a crazy night I see"**_, the guy at the register joked and I just laughed.

_**"Oh yeah... we're going to have a blast!"**_, I said amused. _**"Do you have a bathroom?"**_, I questioned and the man pointed to the far back.

After purchasing our things I made a beeline for the restrooms. Santana helplessly followed.

_(Restroom...)_

_**"This is so embarrassing Kurt turn around!"**_, she demanded and I huffed.

_**"You called 'me' in here. I didn't come in here on my own volition. I so do not want to see your man parts"**_, I scoffed.

_**"Ugh shut up!"**_, she grumbled and I laughed as I saw her struggle with a condom.

**_"Look..."_**, I said as I took the packet from her hands. _**"You carefully rip the top open"**_, I demonstrated as I opened the packet. _**"You take out the condom and then pinch the top right here, make sure there's no air in it"**_, I instructed as I showed her the top of the condom. _**"You put it on the head of your dick and then you roll it down"**_, I explained as I unrolled the condom on my finger. _**"Bam! that's how you do it, now go on and do it"**_, I urged as I turned around.

_**"But I'm not hard though"**_, she said and I grinned evilly as I let out some pleasant pheromones to get her engines revving. _**"Hey!"**_, she yelped completely mortified.

_**"Hurry up or I'm going"**_, I threatened and she huffed.

_**"Okay okay! but don't turn, you hear me!"**_, she warned and I rolled my eyes.

It was silent for a second before I heard her unzip her pants and I had to resist the urge to turn. I was curious to see what Brittany was so frightened about, but I wouldn't look no matter how much I wanted too because it was Santana. My sensitive ears picked up the crinkling of her opening the condom and then her grumbling curses. Then I heard more movement and a sound of excitement.

_**"Oh yeah I totally nailed it!"**_, she said confidently

_**"Hah! I'm a great mentor"**_, I squealed excitedly as I unconsciously turned and what my eyes landed on made my eyes widen. _**"Jesus Christ!"**_, I exclaimed as she aimed to cover up.

_**"Oh my god! Kurt!"**_, she protested and I rapidly turned around. _**"I told you don't look"**_, she snapped and I snickered.

_**"I'm sorry my body just refused to listen to my minds orders... but whew! Santana you have one big-"**_

_**"PLEASE! For the sake of my mentality do not finish that sentence, I think we've had enough sharing today"**_, she complained and I just shook my head in amusement.

_**"Whatever donkey dick, I need to be on my way anyway, I have other things to do then help you out all the time"**_, I said offhandedly and Santana squawked in outrage.

I sped out the door just as whatever she threw hit the door. I laughed quietly to myself so I wouldn't grab anyone's attention as I walked out the store.

* * *

**Brittany:**

_I hate her._

This was the only thought buzzing through my head as I heaved for what I hoped was the last time.

_'Stupid Kurt! Stupid Santana'_, I cursed inwardly. _'Take the pill she says. I know I said I want a baby but right now its bad timing shes says. It's not painful or anything he says'_, I thought spitefully. _'You guys can both drown somewhere because my throat and stomach fucking hurts'_, I grouched.

A smooth hand rubbed my back and turned to see Santana. I would've snapped if it weren't for the slight difference in those caring golden eyes staring at me. I turned away and laid my tired head on the toilet seat, not caring whose ass sat on it before.

_'Germs be damned'_, I groaned inwardly.

The same soft hands rubbing my back pulled me away from the seat and picked me up with one arm. The other hand was used to slide the glass panel door open to turn on the water.

_**"Come on ducky let's get you cleaned up"**_, Snix's gruff voice rang through Santana's vocal chords and I sighed. **_"Oh and shut up you! Don't even get me started on how stupid you were Mrs. One Stroke Cums Alot! I have half the mind to ring your neck for making Ducky sick"_**, he snarled to no one in particular but I figured he was talking to Santana and I giggled.

Snix settled me with a disapproving look and I curled in on myself. I never thought in my wildest dreams Maxi would look at me like that. He set me down on my shaky legs before he stripped me down without even staring and walked me into the shower with all Santana's clothes still on. I was alarmed at first that Santana was allowing this and waiting for her to cause a fuss but he looked at me calmly and told me to get my hair wet. I eyed him warily and he huffed.

_**"We have an understanding, I do not love you in a way that is sexual. I love you like an infant would their mother so quit looking like hell is coming and wet your hair"**_, he demanded and I just sighed and did what he asked.

He didn't say one word to me after that throughout the whole ordeal. It caused an unpleasant feeling within me to even think that my favorite little unicorn was upset with me. He was silent as he finished scrubbing me down and kept on being silent as his wet clothed body trudged out to get me a towel to dry myself. We walked back to the room and I got dressed as he took off Santana's drenched clothes and went into her closet to find something to wear.

Fifteen minutes probably passed when he finally walked out. He had dressed Santana in loose grey sweats but he was shirtless with a bra unclasped on Santana's frame

_**"I tried but I can't do it, and I feel gay doing this... I'm supposed to take bras off, not put them on"**_, he grumbled and I laughed.

I walked behind him and helped fix the straps and clipped the back. He said thank you and started to walk away when I grabbed Santana's hand.

_**"Maxi are you mad at me"**_, I asked after some moments and he rose an eyebrow. _**"You know about last night?"**_, I clarified and he crossed Santana's arms.

_**"I'm not mad, more along the lines of disappointed that you guys were so irresponsible. Wearing no condom wasn't the smartest decision, but hey it's your lives so I can't judge"**_, he said with a shrug.

_**"I know you might think we were just in the moment but its not that... I really do want a family with you two..."**_, I mumbled and he waved my explanation off.

_**"I get it"**_, he said with a cheeky smile. _**"I just wanted you to feel bad, so you could think about your actions. I quite frankly don't care"**_, he chirped and I frowned.

I made an irritated noise before I kicked Santana's shin.

_**"Ow! Ducky!"**_, he whined and I huffed at him.

_**"You're so mean I actually thought you were upset!"**_, I complained with a pout.

He grinned rakishly and rubbed Santana's leg.

_**"Well I'm upset now"**_, he said coyly and I rolled my eyes.

_**"Ugh you suck Maxi, go away!"**_, I dismissed and he just shrugged.

He blew me kiss.

_**"Sayonara"**_, he called cheekily before the golden eyes dimmed back to brown and a timid looking Santana was left.

_**"Hey babe..."**_, she mumbled awkwardly and I huffed.

_**"I was throwing up all afternoon because of you, don't hey babe me"**_, I snipped as I walked away to go brush my teeth.

She trailed after me and watched me scrub away the acid taste in my mouth.

_**"Sorry..."**_, she said morosely and I watched as she sent me a dejected look.

I hated being the person to make her sad. I never wanted to be the culprit to make Santana frown, she deserved to be as happy as she made me.

_**"Apology accepted"**_, I said after spitting out some toothpaste then went back to brushing.

She made a happy noise and hugged me from behind as I rolled my eyes. I looked at her through the mirror and she wore a genuine smile that I couldn't help but mirror. She snorted at my reflection and I shook my head and wiped my mouth. I turned around in her arms and stared into her eyes. She cocked her head and furrowed her brow.

_**"What?"**_, I questioned and she kept looking at me.

_**"You have some toothpaste on your face"**_, she supplied and I wiped my mouth again. _**"No no it's right here Britt"**_, she said as she leant forward and kissed my lips lightly.

She pulled back and I grinned. She wiggled her eyebrows deviously before using her superhuman speed to pick me up quickly and set me on the bathroom counter.

_**"Santana..."**_, I gasped out a little surprised but she just grinned cheekily as she stood between my legs.

I stared at her amused eyes and had to smile because she was just my everything.

_**"Kiss me"**_, she demanded as I stared at her longer and I smirked.

_**"Why would I want to do that?"**_, I asked coyly as I rested my arms around her shoulders.

She pressed closer to me and looked up to me with a smoldering glance.

_**"Because..."**_, she trailed off as her hands rubbed my thighs. _**"Kissing leads to touching and touching leads to hot sex"**_, she husked and I felt a twinge of arousal as her golden eyes stared me down.

_**"I will not take those pills again Santana you better have a condom"**_, I said sternly before my sex drive took over my rational thoughts.

She groaned and when I blinked she was gone. My mouth gaped, I couldn't believe she'd just stormed out because I made a responsible decision. I closed my mouth after a second and aimed to jump down when Santana was came running back into the room with a small box and a loose fitted t-shirt on. She fiddled with the package in her hand until the tape came off and impatiently opened the box. She pulled a golden packet out and I realized it was a condom.

I gave her a blank stare and Santana did too when she noticed my face.

_**"Uh do you not like these kind? Sorry damn I have two other boxes maybe you'll like those. Kurt did say you'd like the ribbed ones... Let me get that"**_, she rambled and I snapped out of my stupor.

_**"No the one you have is fine... You just bought these really quick"**_, I said amazed and she snorted.

_**"Brittany I bought these earlier with your pill, I didn't just run to the store"**_, she laughed and I felt stupid.

_**"Wow I'm dumb..."**_, I said embarrassed and Santana waved my statement off.

_**"You're a genius babe"**_, she said firmly and I leant down and kissed her.

_**"Mm... I love our sweet lady kisses"**_, I moaned as she began feeling me up.

_**"I love you"**_, she said sweetly and I aimed to kiss her more but a crash in the music room caught my attention.

Santana hearing it too, stiffened, and turned. There was a thud and another crash and I lifted up my eyebrow in question.

_**"We should go check that out"**_, she suggested and I nodded.

We were making our way down the hall towards the music room when we heard another loud thump and Skylar's voice.

_**"Damn it Tori stop fucking with me!"**_, she grunted and Santana and I stopped at the door.

**"It's just those two"**, Santana sighed in relief but another crash made her flinch. _**"Should we still go in?"**_, she asked and I shrugged.

_**"Skylar can handle her-"**_

I was caught off by another loud crash of instruments and Skylar's groan.

_**"Or maybe we should check on them"**_, I finished as Santana and I opened the door.

What we saw next took a few minutes to process... well at least for me. The music room was trashed and the two culprits were laid out in a mess of instruments wrestling each other. Tori laid on top of the struggling girl and was kissing her soundly. Skylar was making disgruntled noises and bucking her hips up to dislodge the brunette off her. Tori broke the kiss and leant back, and I felt sorry for her because Skylar reeled up and head butted her.

**_"Jesus Christ! Sky!"_**, she growled before she pounced on the poor girl.

Tori hands slipped into the girls shorts and my eyes widened.

_**"Tori stop"**_, Skylar grunted and my mouth fell open.

Santana didn't have the same reaction as I. She quickly flashed over to the two and gripped Tori by the back of her neck and literally threw her off the usually silent girl. The brunette hit the far wall with a hiss and Skylar scrambled to fix her pants. Her face was unreadable as she literally zipped out of the room.

Tori got to her feet and aimed to follow when Santana appeared in front of her with a glare.

_**"You sit your ass right there"**_, she growled before she turned to me. _**"Keep an eye on her, I'll do recon"**_, she explained and I nodded.

I jogged over to the brunette who was now lounging on the ground with an annoyed look. Santana ran out the door to find Skylar.

_**"What the hell was that?"**_, I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

_**"That was love in the making"**_, she said cheekily and I gave her an incredulous look.

_**"Uh it sort of looked like rape to me..."**_, I said and she frowned at me. _**"I'm just saying, you were on top of her, forcing her into submission, and she was saying no, and struggling. And believe me, I know I can be slow but I know what rape is and what you were doing looked an awful lot like rape, just putting that out there"**_, I defended and Tori scoffed.

_**"She's different"**_, Tori said seriously and I eyed her curiously. _**"She's closed off and bottles up her emotions because she likes to be strong but she also likes to be pushed"**_, she tried to explain.

My head could not fathom where she was going with this.

_**"So you're saying she likes rape?"**_, I asked puzzled and she glared at me.

_**"It's NOT rape!"**_, she grouched and I rose up my hands in surrender.

_**"Okay okay okay, I hear you I hear you"**_, I placated and she let out a frustrated noise.

_**"Look, when Skylar says no to me she means yes. When she says stop she really means keep going"**_, She explained and I stared at her perplexed. _**"I mean come on she beats my ass all the time. You guys saw firsthand the damage she did to my ribs because of a joke... how can you even for just a second suspect I could just suddenly gain the upper hand and try to rape her"**_, she said with a snort. _**"That would be suicide"**_, she said incredulously.

_**"She's really confusing and you're playing with fire"**_, I admitted.

Tori shrugged.

_**"She likes me and she won't admit it so I always have to push her into things, otherwise she'll silently seethe if I talk to another girl or god forbid get too close to someone else..."**_, she scoffed and I felt bad for the brunette.

Tori grinned at me though.

_**"It's okay though because I like challenges and she's so worth it. We have awesome sex when she eventually caves"**_, she said dreamily.

_'That's unhealthy... I wonder if that's how Santana and our relationship looked like in the beginning'_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Skylar:**

People think I'm antisocial but the truth of the matter is that I just enjoy observing. In fact if anyone asked to join me in my solitude I'd happily scoot over and engage them. You'd probably wonder why I don't approach people if I'm just that easy to start a friendship with, and the answer is simple. Approaching a person is considered a weakness.

Wendigo's are called the perfect hunters, we're quiet and docile by nature but instantly become lethal when provoked. With that being said I can never let myself have any weaknesses but Tori was making this incredibly hard for me. She'd charm me, provoke me, then charm me all over again, it was annoying.

_**"You're not even trying are you?"**_, Kurt pouted as I was shook out of my thoughts.

_**"Huh?"**_, I said cluelessly and he huffed.

_**"Ugh don't treat me like Finn, fight me for real"**_, the dhampire complained and I focused on him.

_**"You sure?"**_, I stated and he nodded.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I let my instincts take over. My inner predator told me where to step, which muscle to attack to finish this quickly and I just relished in it. I swung my fist towards Kurt's shoulder and he moved but I followed that up with a brutal kick to his stomach and he flew a few feet away. I cringed as he smacked against a tree and slid down it. I jogged over to him and crouched down to his level.

_**"Damn you have one kick ass kick"**_, he said amused and I helped him to his feet.

He coughed up blood and I looked at him concerned.

_**"Kurt are you-"**_, I started but he waved me off.

**_"One two three..."_**, he trailed off and I heard something crack and I flinched. _**"Yes that feels so much better, now you can be concerned and walk me to Mike's house so I can eat some grub cause I need to recuperate"**_, he joked and I felt bad.

_'I should've held back just a little'_, I thought.

Kurt tutted at me and I looked at him perplexed before I realized he probably felt my mood. He gave me a sly smile.

_**"Enough with the pensive thoughts, I asked to be throttled"**_, he reminded and I snorted.

_**"I don't know what blood tastes like but I'm pretty sure cold blood is gross, you can have some of mine because I feel really bad right now"**_, I suggested and he looked surprised.

_**"Um... are you sure? I only need a few sips to sustain myself"**_, he explained awkwardly and I shrugged.

I craned my neck to the side and he laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

_**"What?"**_, I questioned as I looked at him sideways.

_**"Why there?"**_, he gestured to my neck with a snort. _**"That's so... stereotypical"**_, he tutted and I chuckled lightly.

_**"Well than twinkle toes where do 'you' want to bite me?"**_, I taunted and he lifted my shirt up slightly. _**"Whoa whoa! handsome what are you doing?"**_, I questioned as I batted his hands away.

_**"Don't make fun but I make lists of places I've bitten people. I want to bite every part on a human body, so I pulled up your shirt because I just thought to myself, hey... I never bit anyone on the ribs before so that's what I was aiming for"**_, he explained and I gave him a blank stare.

_**"Why would I have laughed at that, that's super weird"**_, I laughed and he just rolled his eyes.

_**"You're laughing now"**_, he huffed and I crossed my arms with a smile.

_**"Well yeah you're super weird, what did you expect"**_, I snickered and he pouted. _**"Oh calm down Kurt, you can bite me on my ribs weirdo"**_, I said with a snort as I lifted up my shirt.

_(Later In Training...)_

I rolled my eyes when Tori began talking, and pretended to pay attention. I subtly scratched my ribcage and caught Kurt grinning in my direction. I made sure no one saw me as I made a face at the dhampire who snickered. I self consciously looked around and to make sure no one caught our interaction and locked eyes with an annoyed Tori.

_**"In training, not only is the art of combat important but also the mental link that bonds us all as a family. We are connected by events that will effect us all accordingly, so that brings us to our new lesson; bonding"**_, she directed those words straight at me and I frowned subtly. _**"My master has always told me how one loose end can destroy the strongest wall so we're going to spend this day fixing these loose ends"**_, she said with an evil grin as everyone groaned.

_'Oh no... you better not!'_, I hissed inwardly and Santana turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

**_"Do I have to beat her up again?"_**, Santana mouthed to me and I snorted before shaking my head no.

_'I can beat her up if I need to'_, I thought to her and she just gave me a wary look.

**_"I'm going to pair each one of us up with someone you have had a growing altercation with and I want you to bond as of today. Understood?"_**, she questioned and now I was openly frowning. _**"Kurt and Matt"**_, she called the two as they narrowed their eyes at one another before getting up to sit close to each other. _**"Good boys, now Santana and Puck"**_, she motioned forward and Santana bristled but made her way to the wolf after I gave her an encouraging shove. _**"Rachel and Mercedes"**_, and the two divas rolled there eyes before getting together. _**"Mike and Quinn"**_, and the witch huffed at the smooth water nymph before taking a seat. _**"Brittany and Finn"**_, she called and the tall idiot looked confused as Brittany gave him the evil eye. _**"Then Skylar and I"**_, she said pointedly and I frowned.

_**"I have no problem with you"**_, I say falsely and she sends me an evil grin.

_**"So then I'll see you tonight?"**_, she said impishly and I grit my teeth.

_**"Victoria this is blackmail"**_, I spat as I stood up and she grinned all the more.

_**"I thought you had no problem with me"**_, she said innocently.

I tried to breathe evenly because I knew she was trying to press my buttons.

_**"I don't"**_, I said with gritted teeth.

_**"Then take a seat my friend"**_, she said with a smirk and my inner monster got upset.

I clenched my jaw and kept standing, ignoring how everyone watched us perplexed.

_**"You know they say angry tendencies are usually caused from sexual frustration"**_, she said offhandedly and my fuse blew.

I pulled out my bow and fired three arrows at her head. She flipped over the arrows smoothly and Brittany jumped up and away from behind Tori. Finn was not so quick and was hit in the shoulder.

_**"Fuck!"**_, he called but he was ignored.

Santana flashed to my side in seconds then signaled to Brittany.

_**"Skylar what the hell "**_, she scolded and I scowled

_**"I can't help it she provoked me"**_, I defended and Santana snorted before pulling me away.

She dragged me all the way into Mike's house and she stood as I took a seat.

_**"Is this about the other day?"**_, Santana asked and I shrugged. _**"What is it with you two?"**_.

_**"Tori and I are in an odd relationship that I'm still trying to come to terms with. When I cut her off she likes to prod at my instincts"**_, I mumbled and Santana looked confused so I clarified. _**"When I'm provoked my instincts just react, I don't have control over it so when she's mad she fucks with me"**_, I sighed and Santana looked peeved.

_**"That's so not going to fly under my watch Skylar. I'm going to kick her ass"**_, she promised and she started to leave but I grabbed her arm.

_**"Don't... she's mad because I'm not talking to her. It's my fault"**_, I admitted and Santana's angry eyes softened.

_**"It still doesn't make it right for her to fuck with you. If you want space to figure things out she should respect that"**_, Santana stated seriously.

_**"If Brittany gave you the silent treatment you'd let her?"**_, I asked and Santana looked pained before eventually nodding.

_**"It would suck but yeah I would because if she's not talking to me obviously I did something to piss her off. I'd keep telling her I'm sorry till she cast me away"**_, she said solemnly and I mulled it over.

_(At Santana's House...)_

I itched my ribcage again where Kurt had bit me. It didn't hurt but the two pin prick holes in my skin had scabbed over so they were bothering me. To ignore the urge to scratch myself as if I had fleas I decided to do some breathing exercises I'd learn from Jean. I sat down with my eyes closed and inhaled my issues and exhaled them.

I don't know how much time had passed but as I inhaled and exhaled again, I felt Tori's presence at my door. I blinked open my eyes and turned to the bold brunette. She stood at my doorway with an unreadable expression on her face that caused me to raise my eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes and I didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed when the violet eyed brunette leisurely made her way into my makeshift room.

_**"So you let the vampire boy bite you?"**_, she questioned and I ignored her. Tori made a frustrated noise and threw up her hands in the air. _**"Are you still mad at me Sky?"**_, she asked seriously and I scoffed.

_**"I told you, I had no problem with you I just need space"**_, I sighed as I got to my feet.

_**"Why?"**_, she questioned annoyed and I rolled my eyes.

_**"Cause I need it"**_, I said as I averted my gaze from her to look at the colored glass panels all around the room.

_**"I need you"**_, she said firmly and I felt my heart strings pull.

**_"Ugh! You can't come in here and try to be all charming after you you've irked my nerves all day. I lost control of myself like five times today because of you! And then you went around flirting with the Siren girl. I'm not your mistress or your play thing"_**, I snap eying her warily.

_**"So you do have a problem with me?"**_, she countered and I made a frustrated noise.

_**"Just get out! I don't have time for your games"**_, I said peeved and she stared at me intensely.

_**"You are not a game, your more than that"**_, she says with a smile and I frown.

I scoffed, _**"Right..."**_

_**"I was flirting to get you mad because you made me mad... but I guess that was stupid. Come on Sky don't be mad at me anymore. No one else matters to me, you know that"**_, she said pointedly and I rolled my eyes.

_**"Whatever... is that it?"**_, I said suddenly uninterested with what she had to say.

I needed to get my feelings figured out and under control but with Tori it was so hard to do that. All I wanted was for her love to consume me, and that thought itself terrified me. I never wanted or needed anyone before.

_**"No."**_, she said as she stepped closer to me with a gleam in her eyes.

_**"Tori... No, just go"**_, I stated pointedly.

_**"What?"**_, she asked coyly as she moved closer and I glared.

_**"Seriously Tori... no"**_, I faltered as I backed up to the colored glass panel.

_**"I only want you"**_, she said seriously and I averted my gaze from her violet ones.

She reached out her hand to touch me and I slapped her hand away.

_**"Tori"**_, I warned but she ignored my threat and quickly brought her hand back up to grasp my hip bone.

She pulled me flush against her and I let out a shallow breath at our close proximity.

_**"I only want you Sky"**_, she whispered into my ear. _**"Only you"**_, she repeated lightly as she pressed me into the wall and I clenched my eyes shut.

_'I'm like a moth to a flame'_, I thought to myself.

_**"Sky..."**_, she called and I turned my head away from her. _**"Sky look at me"**_, she said as she gripped my jaw to look in her direction but I kept my eyes closed. _**"You never learn"**_, she said cheekily before I felt her slide down to her knees. _**"I like it when you fight. When you pretend that this isn't what you want. It's a turn on, and it makes victory so much sweeter when you eventually give up"**_, she breathed huskily.

Her hands pulled down my sweats and I griped her shoulder.

_**"Tori... stop it"**_, I breathed as she pulled my panties down and kissed my hip.

_**"Make me"**_, she countered as she kissed my inner thighs before spreading them.

_**"Seriously Tor..."**_, I trailed off as she kissed my skin firmly.

_**"Say it like you mean it and I'll stop"**_, she breathed against my clit and I bucked slightly.

I tried to clear my thoughts and will my hands on her head to push her away but it was a feeble attempt. She kissed my core before languidly sticking her tongue inside. I gasped and my knees buckled but her hands kept me upright.

_**"Fuck Tori..."**_, I moaned.

* * *

_(Elsewhere...)_

**Victor:**

My senses were going crazy as I walked through the big cavern I discovered years ago. It was dark and the only thing I could hear was the eery sound of water dripping like before. I first found this place while hiding out from Alma who wished to see my blood after daring to sneak back to my home when I was banished. It was here I met a very wise and powerful elemental. Elemental's usually stuck together but Trinity was a loner. She kept to herself and no one was the wiser of her existence except me.

Again I reiterate that Trinity is very strong, but she was also deeply connected to Brittany so if I was going to start a war with the elders I needed her support and wisdom.

I maneuvered my way through the cave with sure feet. Though the cave held an emptiness that chilled my bones, I quickly strode through the dark abyss in search of my... acquaintance.

_'Keep heading straight, I can feel her', Vex directed calmly._

I did as I was told and used my senses to navigate myself through the creepy cavern. The sound of dripping water turned to something more akin to a flowing stream the more I walked. Finally a form of light caught my eyes. I followed the source of light until it led me to a pool of water that was illuminated by glowing gems of stones that littered the inside of the alcove. I sat down in front of the stream and waited though it only took a second for a presence to arrive.

_**"You dare interrupt my solitude for a second time"**_, a melodic voice rang from the stream.

_**"My apologies Trinity, but I wanted to ask you something important"**_, I say evenly as the stream of water moved to form a person in the center of it.

Trinity sat atop the water in a soft blue dress. She was like another entity, this I could feel in my bones. She was just so... perfect and everything about her reeled me into her grasp, but then again that was part of her nature. Her hair was long and silky; every white strand glimmered with a perfect sheen and her eyes were the deepest pools of blue.

_**"Your beauty grows everyday"**_, I complimented and the woman rolled her eyes.

_**"Don't waste my time with flattery Victor, what is your question?"**_, she inquired.

I chuckled at her forwardness before trying to come up with a tactful way to go about asking for her help. I sighed because in the end there really was no easy way to.

_"I'm gathering people for an oncoming war, will you fight with me?"_, I questioned honestly and the women looked pensive.

_**"War? so it is you who has upset that mad woman"**_, Trinity accused and I frowned.

**_"Pardon?"_**, I asked in puzzlement.

_**"Alma has been on a war path as of late. My brethren have whispered to me through the waters and wind that she's been searching recklessly for something or someone. She's gone on killing sprees and has tortured anyone who even seemed remotely suspicious. The fact that she hasn't found what she's been looking for has really put her in a foul mood"**_, she explained and I crossed my arms.

_**"Though I'm happy to hear shes losing her screws, I cant say I'm to blame for all of her wrath"**_, I explained.

_**"What do you mean?"**_, she pondered.

_**"I've come across a small group of halfbreeds and somehow Alma has gotten intel on one of them. I sent the the halfbreed to get protected by some wolves, so that's probably why she's on a manhunt, but this matter is not important"**_, I said vaguely.

Not in the mood for my games Trinity glared at me.

_**"If the halfbreed are not the problem what is?"**_, she demanded and I grinned.

_**"Not what is the problem, but more a long the lines of who is important... and the answer is a fellow descendant of your line"**_, I said seriously and Trinity threw me a dark look.

_**"I have no lineage, Alma made sure of that as she hunted down anyone who remotely shared my little Daniel's blood"**_, she stated scornfully.

_**"Ah... Well I'm telling 'you' Alma missed one. She's alive and well and lives with 'your' strong blood running through her veins but she's in trouble"**_, I spoke pointedly. _**"Fight with me"**_, I urged. _**"If not for me, for the honor of your murdered family and the existence of the last of your line"**_, I said strongly.

Trinity bristled.

_**"Do not patronize me Victor"**_, she warned darkly. _**"I have lost enough going against Alma and I will not watch history repeat itself. I do not want any part in this war"**_, she growled with venom.

I shook my head in pity and was ready to leave when Vex took over.

_**"Her name is Brittany Susan Pierce; your descendent"**_, he began and Trinity sneered at the sound of her last name. _**"She is fair haired and has eyes that are the clearest of blue like Daniel. She is the embodiment of natural beauty but is the most modest and humble child I've ever come across"**_, he recanted and Trinity jaw clenched.

_**"Victor stop it"**_, she seethed but he ignored her and continued.

_**"Incubi are deemed as cheating benevolent monsters but somehow Brittany has captured the heart of my daughter and calmed her inner monster, changing her for the better"**_, he said for me with a smile. _**"She has become a balm to my troubled daughters soul and I will fight for them and their child"**_, I continued and Trinity's eyes flashed.

_**"Impossible! You said she'd fallen for your daughter!"**_, she shouted.

_**"Incubi have the ability to change gender once they mature to ensure we procreate. It's a fail safe so that our lineage is continued on"**_, I explained.

Trinity looked blown away with the information.

_**"My descendant will give birth to the first hybrid child..."**_, she murmured mystified.

_**"Yes, it will be your grandchild".**_

* * *

**AN: if the last part slapped you silly raise your hand xD lol I know my hand is raised... but anyway the stakes have just risen in the glee club members favor, but the halfbreeds are nowhere near ready for war. Next chapter is all about the glee members becoming a team, and someone is finally going to mature. Who do you think it is? ;)** **anyway Comments or Confusions?**

_-Tatter_


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: So I completely screwed up with the whole grand child line. I'm sorry for mind blowing people. I read the chapter like five times and didn't see that mistake. I blame my meds -_- I'm making my roommate proofread my work for now on until I'm not under the influence of narcotics lol but now to make things clear... Trinity is NOT Brittany's mom. I know I set them both in a creepy cavern with the same looks but the resemblance between them is just hereditary and the cave thing is just how water elementals hide out. Also Trinity is in some way Brittany's grandma, but like 15x great grandma lol so don't read too much into it. I made Vex bring up Trinity and Brittany's bloodline connection to the future baby only to guilt trip her into helping out in the oncoming war. I mean Alma ruined the lady's life. She needed something big to push her out of hiding, so that's where I was going with the "your grandchild" line. And also the mystery that is Brittany's birth mother 'will' be answered at some point when Trinity and Brittany meet but that's a spoiler(darn... xD)... but onwards no offense taken but I'm pretty positive I don't have a multiple personality disorder... or maybe I do and I'm not aware of them...(wow that would be an epic paradox). Anyway on another note, actually I do have something written up regarding a Brittana marriage but you'll never guess how I'll go about it or when I'll do it though I must say its super cute :P and! I think I answered everything so... I'll just end this by saying thanks to all my lovely readers/reviewers for being awesome :D In this chapter: Tori vs. Finn, Brittana sexy times, Snix is doing what he does best... fixing things behind the scenes, Training is getting intense, Friendships are forging, and a glee member burns alive. The song of the chapter is ****_'Radioactive'_**** by ****_Imagine Dragons._**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 25 **_Radioactive_

**Brittany:**

Santana was lounging around on the bed with only her boxers and sports bra on when I flopped down next to her. I wore my classical pajamas; which consisted of a tank top and boy shorts. Santana's eyes dragged over me and I cocked an eyebrow in question but she shrugged so I closed my eyes to relax.

_**"Today was a long day"**_, I dragged out and she hummed her agreement.

_**"Uh huh... Tots"**_, she said and I opened one eye to see she was still staring me down.

_**"What?"**_, I questioned self consciously.

_**"Nothing, you're just... really hot"**_, she stated simply and I unconsciously felt my head.

_**"I'm pretty cool..."**_, I began but at her snort I realized what she meant. _**"Oh wow... I'm a blonde"**_, I said amused and Santana snickered.

**_"Tots"_**, she agreed and I scrunched up my face.

_**"San?"**_, I called and her eyes settled on my face and not my body.

_**"Hmm?"**_, she hummed her response.

_**"Why are you saying tots, just say totally"**_, I giggled and she shrugged.

_**"A girl on television said it, you know television is always right"**_, she said seriously and I laughed.

_**"Uh no it's not"**_, I told her amused and she shrugged again. _**"You're a dork"**_, I admonished and Santana grinned.

_**"Yes but you love said dork so hah!"**_, she said immaturely and I laughed again.

_**"You sound pretty sure of yourself"**_, I snorted and Santana pouted.

_**"So you don't love me"**_, she stated and I laughed.

_**"Of course I do"**_, I said with a roll of my eyes and she smirked.

_**"So then yeah I'm pretty sure of myself hah!"**_, she reiterated my early statement and I rolled my eyes again.

_**"You're an insufferable dork"**_, I sighed as I rubbed my temples and Santana snickered.

_**"Yes but you love me so that makes you an insufferable dork lover so hah... again"**_, she said simply and I shook my head at her immaturity.

_**"This conversation is getting us nowhere"**_, I sighed and Santana eyed me.

She draped her body over me with a gleam in her eye, and I grinned. Santana nuzzled her face into my neck and hugged me close and I just reveled in the feeling of being wrapped up in her arms because I truly loved this girl.

_**"How do you want this conversation to go?"**_, she murmured into my neck before kissing it. _**"Hmm? like this?"**_, she questioned as her hands snaked their way underneath my shirt and caressed my chest. _**"Or like this..."**_, she trailed off as she unhooked my bra and made me lift my arms so she could pull off my top.

My breath hitched as she stared at me with her signature predatory look. Her hands found the mounds on my chest and she massaged them. I felt my senses go all over the place and my sex drive roared in my ears.

_**"Brittany..."**_, she called sinfully as she leant down and kissed my neck before trailing her tongue done to my breast. _**"Britt Britt"**_, she taunted as I panted. _**"Tell me what you want babe"**_, she husked and my rational thinking derailed.

_**"Yes Santana, yes this is what I want"**_, I groaned as she sucked my nipple into her mouth happily. "Ah...", I moaned.

Her hand slipped into my boy shorts and she groaned her approval when she felt that I wasn't wearing any panties. Her fingers traced my entrance lightly and I bucked my hips till she entered me.

_**"Ungh..."**_, I moaned as she thrust her two fingers in me leisurely.

_**"Your so wet babe"**_, she husked into my ear and I moaned involuntarily. _**"I'm going to fuck you so hard"**_, she promised as she used her free hand to pull down her shorts and kick them off.

I looked down at her hardening appendage and remembered that that thing right in front of me was not only the bringer of my pleasure but also a baby making war starting machine if it wasn't covered. That thought alone penetrated my sexual haze and made me stop Santana's questing hand from pulling down my shorts.

_**"Do you have a condom?"**_, I asked and Santana nodded.

She moved off of me a little to reach towards the bedside dresser and blindly fished inside the drawers. She brought back a blue packet and rolled completely off of me so she could put it on. I heard her grumble and curse as she tried to open the packet and I snorted.

_**"Do you need help?"**_, I asked and she turned to me with a glare.

_**"No"**_, she said firmly. _**"I can do it, Kurt showed me how... this packet is just being uncooperative"**_, she grumbled irritably.

It took a second for her words to register and when they did I had to choke back my laughter. Santana wasn't amused and glowered at me.

_**"What!?"**_, she asked slightly peeved and I stifled a snort.

_**"It's just you said Kurt showed you how... pfft! so you watched him demonstrate"**_, I snorted and Santana frowned.

_**"Yes so?"**_, she asked perplexed and I began shaking as I tried to hold back my laughter.

She wasn't getting what I was implying and it was killing me.

_**"You let Kurt whip out his sparkly vamp stick to show you how to put a condom on..."**_, I clarified and she looked mortified.

_**"Wait! NO!"**_, she said with wide eyes. _**"He used his finger"**_, she tried and I snorted.

_**"Pfft! That's what she said"**_, I taunted and Santana sputtered.

_**"That's so so..."**_, she struggled for a word so I threw out some.

_**"So... unbelievably gay? because it is... or is it categorized as straight since your a girl and he's a guy pfft! a gay guy at that"**_, I said in amusement and Santana floundered.

_**"You set me up"**_, she accused and I chuckled.

_**"You made it too easy San"**_, I defended as I kissed her nose. _**"Now give it here?"**_, I pointed to the condom.

She gave me the packet with a huff and I smirked.

_**"Watch and learn noob"**_, I teased her lightly with a pat to her stomach.

I put the edge of the packet in my mouth and shredded it open carefully with my teeth.

_**"Mm berry flavored"**_, I complimented offhandedly as I fished out the condom then pushed Santana on her back.

She watched me with wide eyes and I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face. I trailed my hand down her torso, passed her belly button till I got to the apex of her legs and gripped her groin. Santana's eyes fluttered as I pumped her member a few times to make sure she was hard enough then I put the condom on the head of her dick and rolled it down. Santana groaned and her golden eyes stared at me transfixed.

_**"And that's how you put on a condom a la Brittany style"**_, I said cheekily and Santana sat up and kissed me hard.

A burst of arousal shot through me and my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my skull as I groaned into the kiss. I was still new at trying to get a handle on my heightened senses. I tried not to be overtaken by my demanding instincts but Santana made it really hard. I broke the kiss with a gasp and I thought of dead duckies to cool myself down but it didn't help out much. Santana pressed her forehead to mine as she caught her breath.

_**"Fuck that was hot, but I thought I was your first Britt... how come you know how to put on a condom like a pro"**_, she questioned a bit uncertainly and I kissed her fears away.

_**"Sex Ed, a class you've clearly seemed to have missed all these years... Mrs. Holiday never stuck around but she was a great teacher"**_, I murmured as I ground my body onto Santana's member.

Santana hissed at the feeling and savagely ripped, and I mean quite literally ripped my flimsy boy shorts off. If this was any other time I'd be mad, but my senses were on the fritz and everything Santana did was undeniably fucking hot right now so I let the fact that she just destroyed my favorite pajamas slide.

_**"Fuck me already"**_, I groaned as she ground my hips into her harder.

_**"Fuck that, ride me"**_, she husked into my ear and I moaned.

Santana smooth hands found my bare hips and pulled me into her lap. I gripped her member and aligned her with my entrance then slowly impaled myself.

_**"Ah fuck"**_, I cursed as I gripped her shoulders and embedded my nails into her skin.

_'Christ that's deep'_, I complained.

Santana hissed and urged me to keep going, but I couldn't. It was too much, too early.

_**"Hell no I feel like your hitting my cervix"**_, I grumbled and suddenly I was being lifted and pressed on to my back.

Santana slipped into me further and I moaned.

_**"That better?"**_, Santana asked sensually and I nodded.

My arms encircled her neck as she waited for me to adjust, and when I bucked up my hips she moved. Santana leant forward and kissed my lips as she pushed herself flush against me.

_**"Ah!"**_, I called out and she pulled back then pressed into me harder.

_**"Does that feel good?"**_, she asked as she developed a steady thrusting rhythm but my mind was preoccupied. _**"Babe"**_, she husked into my ear and I felt myself clench.

_**"Yes yes yes yes..."**_, I hissed. _**"Don't stop"**_, I groaned out.

Santana grinned as she buried her head into my shoulder and began thrusting faster. My legs wrapped around her pistoning hips, and I closed my eyes at the intense feelings rolling over me. Santana gripped my hips firmly and lifted me up slightly so she'd get a better angle. Her next thrusts were hard and I mewled in pleasure. Everything felt so good, and her scent was overriding my senses.

_**"Jesus Brittany ease up"**_, Santana groaned as I clenched my inner muscles but I couldn't help it.

My orgasm was sneaking up on me really fast and I grit my teeth as I began spasming. Santana lifted her head and told me to look at her and it was a struggle. She had slowed down her forceful thrusting and was now moving against me at a more languid pace, hitting my g-spot with each slow press of her hips. Her hands cupped my face until my fluttering gaze could focus on her and when my eyes found hers, I felt pleasure shoot up from my core and release.

_**"Ungh..."**_, I moaned out an unintelligible sound as I arched into her.

Oxygen was forced from my lungs in a gasp. My eyes clamped shut and everything faded to black then red as my brain scrambled from the orgasm that raked through me, and left me a pile of mush. I didn't even finish riding my orgasm out fully because I lost consciousness.

_(Later...)_

I woke up to feather light touches being traced on my bare stomach. I cracked one eye open sleepily and saw Santana's smiling face peering down at me. Upon noting my wakefulness she smiled all the more and I felt my lips quirk up to mirror her.

_**"So..."**_, she began and I blinked open both my eyes to focus on her.

**_"Yes?"_**, I queried and her lips pursued.

_**"You totally blacked out on me and I don't know if I should be proud or worried"**_, she said warily and I smiled lazily up at her.

_**"Be proud..."**_, I responded as I prodded her cheek till a smile twitched back onto her lips. _**"I mean can you blame me for blacking out? You were pile driving my g spot... that was like sensory overload"**_, I said with a groan. _**"Man! that orgasm snuck up on me like a ninja. I'm going to call those orgasms ninja attacks for now on"**_, I rambled as Santana snorted.

**_"So you're okay?"_**, she asked vaguely and I furrowed my brows.

My mind was still on the hazy side so it took time for her words to register.

_'What?'_, I thought as I gazed up at her curiously. _'What does she mean...'_, I trailed off as I felt a hand rub my thigh for emphasis.

**"Oh... Oh! You were great! but sheesh you were on me like bees on a dandelion ...or however they say"**, I joked and she huffed.

_**"That was totally your fault. I can't help myself when you look so beautiful and you keep gripping me like vice Britt"**_, she deadpanned and I laughed at her tone.

_**"I was born with this face and body, and I have no real control over my vagina sometimes Santana, that's just how it is"**_, I laughed and she blushed at my forwardness.

_**"Yes and what an amazingly beautiful face you were blessed with..."**_, she complimented and I kissed her nose lightly. _**"but hey... do you wanna go again? Or are you tired? I know I was a bit rough with you but I was just really excited because you know... you're not scared to let me touch you anymore and... Ugh I was rough though... Sorry, you must be really drained since you blacked out"**_, Santana rattled off without taking a breath and I smiled at her.

_**"You're fine, you aren't as bad as you use to be. I don't feel the slightest bit sluggish or drained"**_, I reassured her but that was a bit of a lie and she instantly picked up on it.

_**"Don't lie babe I could seriously kill you if I'm not careful. If you're tired I can wait"**_, she declared as she moved away from me and I smiled at her.

_**"I know, but I'm okay... I just need some rejuvenation"**_, I said as rolled over to the edge of our bed to reach for my water bottles I kept stashed under the bed.

I pulled one out, uncapped it and chugged down most of its contents. I sat the half empty bottle on the night stand and flopped back on the bed.

_**"Whew! Now give me two minutes and we can go at it like rabbits"**_, I said happily as I enjoyed the feeling of the water settling in my stomach and giving me some energy.

_**"You sure?"**_, she asked and I nodded.

I looked at the clock that read four thirty in the morning.

_**"We have two hours of undisturbed sexy time, and another two hours for a power nap before Tori comes barreling in to make us train"**_, I calculated and Santana rose an eyebrow.

_**"Two hours of sex?"**_, she asked and I rose my eyebrow too.

_**"Yes?"**_, I questioned.

_**"That's a lot of time..."**_, she pointed out and I snorted.

_**"Can you not go for that long anymore now that you have junior down there?"**_, I teased and Santana eyes instantly turned gold as she crawled on top of me.

_**"Babe I practically trained your body to go for hours, or have you forgotten who holds your v card"**_, she taunted right back and I swatted her arm.

She smirked.

_**"Hmm I dunno... You've gotten pretty soft"**_, I emphasized as I cupped her groin and Santana growled.

_**"Oh it's so on now"**_, she vowed before leaning in to kiss me hard.

* * *

**Kurt:**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I sat down next to Santana who was leaning heavily on the blonde with drooping eyes. I pinched the both of them and they startled awake. Both of them settled me with an icy glare and I just stuck out my tongue at them.

_**"Rise and shine leaders of tomorrow!"**_, Tori chirped and everyone groaned._**"Skylar is still asleep so that means I will be directing you worthless lot today. I am not nice like Skylar, so you 'all' will work at one hundred percent till Sky arrives. It is my job to whip you guys into shape and create gladiators out of all of you so get down and do some push ups... everyone!"**_, she said pointedly to Finn as he aimed to complain about his arm. _**"You are a halfbreed! stop bitching and act the part of a gladiator"**_, she growled as he still protested.

_**"Because of you I was shot in the arm! AND! I'm just saying I don't know how push ups is going to help us fight a war... at least Skylar makes us do a relevant warm up exercise"**_, he grumbled and Tori's violet eyes honed in on Finn like a hawk.

_'My poor idiot brother'_, I thought in sympathy as Tori strode over to him.

With each step she took towards Finn, I felt her disdain for him grow. Everyone looked the other way and did there push ups. Even Puck held Artie's legs with one arm and did some as Artie did his own as well. No one wanted to be under Tori's fire so early in the morning.

The brunette got into Finn's face and poked his chest with each word.

_**"Push ups work your fingers and hands, biceps, triceps, shoulders and forearms, upper and lower back and even your abdominal muscles. Push ups strengthen your leg muscles, including your hamstrings, quads and calves. They also help you build up stamina, endurance, and muscle growth; which your flabby arms need!"**_, she snapped on him and everyone visibly flinched. _**"In addition, to what I just said potato sack! Push ups help you avoid injuries when doing other physical exercises; which you probably would know nothing about since no one would want to touch you unless they were a severely starved sex addict, drunk, blind, and or beyond the range of stupid! Push ups are a 'relevant' way to warm up because they are body conditioners, and as a result, you'll be less likely to strain your muscles and cause an injury to yourself!"**_, she laid into him.

I watched as Santana visibly shook as she tried to contain her laughter but it kept bubbling up. She eventually fell on her side and silently laughed in the grass with Brittany who had also fell over in silent amusement.

_**"I mean do you know how bad it would be if you caught a cramp while fighting an elder?! you think you can be like timeout I have a Charlie horse? No! NOW DO SOME FUCKING PUSH UPS NIMROD!"**_, she shouted and the poor guy staggered to the floor. _**"And HEY! You think this is comedy hour ladies?!"**_, Tori directed her ire to the two laughing teens and I felt bad for the duo.

Santana and Brittany briefly flinched before rolling onto their stomachs quickly and lifting themselves up to do push ups.

_**"Good, keep going... And Mercedes! God doesn't like cheaters, your body should be kissing the floor, not humping air!"**_, she called and I fell face first into the grass laughing followed by Puck and Artie. _**"You three think this is funny! I'm going to-"**_

_**"Oh stop it Tori"**_, Skylar's light voice came from behind and everyone stopped what they were doing with a sigh of relief. _**"You can't take out your frustrations on them"**_, she reprimanded with a yawn.

_**"Well maybe if you talked to me I wouldn't be frustrated"**_, she whispered heatedly.

Skylar stretched and gave the brunette a pointed look. Tori threw up her hands in exasperation.

**"Yeah yeah yeah... you need space sorry"**, she said with a pout and sat down with the rest of us.

Brittany scooted over to the dejected girl and bumped her shoulder.

**_"Patience young grasshopper"_**, she said in a wise voice and Tori snickered.

Skylar cleared her throat, as she sheepishly scratched her short hair.

_**"Yeah... so I'm sorry for feeding you guys to the hell hound..."**_, she gestured to Tori.

_**"Hey... screw you!"**_, Tori quipped and we all chuckled.

_**"Kidding Tori! and as I was saying... sorry for being late. I didn't get much rest so I slept in, but anyway today we're going to train a little differently. Instead of our one on one's sparring sessions, we are going to pair up in teams since two or more heads are better then-"**_

_**"I so call Brittany!"**_, I jumped up.

_**"No way! She's with me!"**_, Tori and Santana said in union before glaring at one another.

_**"Bitch take a seat!"**_, Santana growled. _**"She's my girlfriend"**_, she pointed out and Tori scoffed.

**_"And I would care why?"_**, she asked nonchalantly and Santana narrowed her eyes.

_**"Sorry to say this but clearly the best option for Brittany would to team up with me"**_, Rachel said out of nowhere with a smile and Tori and Santana told her to promptly _'Shut up'._

In my peripheral I watched as Brittany slowly began sneaking over to Artie, and when she got to him, he began wheeling her away. But I used my vamp speed to get to them and tutted.

_**"I am not losing you to gimpy legs here"**_, I said as I crossed my arms.

The three brunettes who were bickering turned their gaze onto us.

_**"You're picking Optimus Prime!"**_, Santana cried.

_**"Artie!?"**_, Rachel hollered.

_**"Hot wheels!"**_, Tori snapped outraged.

The three bickered much too Brittany's dismay.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_, Skylar snapped and everyone turned to her because she rarely yells.**_ "None of you five will be paired with Brittany this round, so sit down"_**, she ordered and we all whined.

_**"Ugh! So not fair"**_, I grouched as I sat back down.

_**"I'm not quiet because I have nothing to say, I'm quiet because I watch all of you. I dissect and collect information just by observation. I'm a predator, that's what I do"**_, Skylar speaks lightly and everyone looks at her bewildered.

**_"And your creeper factor just went up two notches"_**, Santana joked.

Skylar shrugged.

**_"Anyway, with my observation I've noticed who'd work well with one another and who'd fail. I want to test my observation... So Kurt and Santana versus the wolf pack and Tori first"_**, she explained and I jogged over to Santana.

We high-five.

_**"This is going to be a piece of cake!"**_, Santana shouted and I agreed.

Skylar grinned.

* * *

**Santana:**

_'This is so not fair'_, I thought as I dodged from a swipe from Puck.

Suddenly my vision began dulling and I tried valiantly to hear my surroundings. I felt as though I was underwater and I had tunnel vision. Everything was so quiet and I knew it was because Tori activated her power. I couldn't even hear my own breathing at this point.

I tried to mentally reach for Snix but I felt nothing. Everything was dark and distant and there was nowhere out. I knew I was in trouble.

**'What the hell is that god awful ringing'**, Snix complained as he shot to my awareness.

_'Finally! Where the hell have you been!? You know what screw that..Tori put me in a bubble. Take over'_, I ordered and he huffed before I felt Snix's presence more prominently.

**'I'm not going to win your battle for you, but I'll help by telling you your about to be mauled and should move to your left'**, he suggested and I did just in time as I faintly felt Sam's wolf sail pass me.

_'It would be really helpful if you told me where Tori is'_, I grouched and Snix scoffed.

**'Shes been sitting in the grass off to the side for forever'**, he supplied and I tried to pin point her. **'Duck!'**, he called and I did.

_'How can you see her?'_, I questioned and he made an exasperated sound.

**'I don't see her exactly, everything is pretty much blocked but I see a dull color signature. There are five people here not including us'**, he explained. **'The colors I see range from three red signatures coated in black. One completely black signature and an indigo signature... Come on, I taught you about the aura spectrum; figure out the differences in each signature and you'll be able to fight. Now I have to go, I'm busy'**, he said as he retreated.

_'Wait! How do I-'_

I heard Snix curse before I felt his power spike, and my vision went dark.

_'What did you do! I said help me not impair me even more than I already was!'_, I snapped and Snix promptly told me to shut up.

**'This is how I see you moron! Now focus!'**, he snapped right back and I huffed.

I squinted my eyes and immediately jumped back as a red figure swiped at me. The swipe caught a little of my face but I barely felt anything since my senses were cut off.

_'Whoa!'_, I called and Snix scoffed.

**'Yes amazing I know... now leave me alone, I'm working on something and its nearly perfect'**, he grumbled then totally disappeared from my awareness.

_'Ugh well whatever you working on better not fuck me over!'_, I growled but I doubt the sneaky bastard heard me.

I closed my eyes and let myself focus solely on the presences around me and nothing else. In my mind I saw the dull aura colors Snix mentioned and I decided to make a plan.

_'Knock out Tori, and the rest will be a piece of cake'_, I thought to myself as I honed in on all the auras.

The three red auras circled the indigo aura and myself. It was easy to figure out that the three red auras were the wolves and the indigo was Kurt. It had to be Kurt because an Indigo tinted aura is associated with a person with a psychic ability that manipulates others. Now the black aura off to the side was undeniably Tori. A black aura meant something being hidden, and only one person knew how to bubble themselves.

I let my black wings release from my back and I stretched them with a slight wince.

_'Shit I've neglected these things'_, I thought as I flexed them.

A dark red aura lunged at me and I flapped my strong wings downward to propel myself up and out of the way. Once I landed on my feet, I ran straight for the now moving black aura. With the extra power Snix previously lent me I was able to catch the figure. I couldn't feel, smell, or hear anything but I knew I had the black aura within my grasp. I didn't waste anytime in bespelling Tori.

_**"Go to sleep"**_, I commanded and suddenly the black aura flared a complacent pink.

And as if turning on an iPod on after forgetting how loud I left my music on before I shut it off, my senses came to life alarming fast and loud. I blinked to adjust to the sounds and smells that were previously blocked from me and now were assaulting my senses to focus on the weight in my arms. I frowned and shrugged the lightly snoring brunette off of me. She bonelessly sagged to her knees and fell to her side when I heard Kurt's yelp.

I turned to see the tattered dhampire with healing gashes and ripped clothing. That made me look at my own self and I had few scratches and tears in my clothing as well. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and looked back up to a yelling Kurt. He was currently wrinkling his nose as he pointed an accusing finger at Sam.

_**"Jesus Christ! Its you! You smell so rank up close Sam! I just assumed it was the other two as well"**_, he shouted at the massive white wolf that was growling at him.

The brown and gray wolf both made weird snuffling sounds that I would guess was laughing and I chuckled too. Sam did not laugh, in fact he snarled out a bark and the two wolves whined before straightening and lunging at Kurt. The dhamphire's eyes bled black as he swiftly side stepped the wolves. The wolves growled viciously and attacked again but Kurt kicked Puck in the snout, and ducked low to the ground as Sam and Matt sailed over his petite body.

_**"A little help here!"**_, he called annoyed and I smirked.

_**"Coming Kurtie-kins"**_, I sang happily as I jumped into the fight.

I was ready to cause some damage as a means of revenge for my shredded attire.

These boys were going down.

_(Fifteen Minutes Later...)_

I dropped down to the grass and laid on my back, ignoring the crimson liquid that ran down my face. I was tired, I was sore, I was bleeding but we won the challenge. I turned to a ragged looking Kurt who was laying on top of Matt's wolf to take a nap and I threw him a thumbs up. He gave me the finger before his eyes closed and I laughed.

I stopped laughing when a flash of pain came over me. It was like someone hammered a nail into my skull and I stifled a groan. My head started to throb and I grimaced. Warning bells went off in my head when I realized I wasn't healing quick enough.

_'Damn it Snix! what are you doing in there'_, I grouched but all I could hear was a ghost of a snort echo through my mind.

I grit my teeth and closed my eyes.

_**"Babe..."**_, I called lightly and I heard quick footsteps approach.

I breathed a sigh of content but the scent I inhaled was all wrong. I opened my eyes and squinted up at Skylar. She gave me a proud smile before reaching for me.

Tori stirred a few feet away from me and yawned.

_**"What the hell happened..."**_, she murmured a bit disorientated and Skylar scoffed at the brunette before focusing back on me.

_**"Come on you awesome stud, lets take you to your lady, she's by the lake"**_, she explained and I gave her a confused look. _**"Her brother called"**_, she informed me and I aimed to stand but the little huntress picked me up, threw me over her shoulder and began walking.

My eyes widened in mortification as my crotch rubbed against her shoulder with each step. Skylar didn't seem fazed by my dick practically slapping her shoulder but I was.

_**"Oh my god Sky! put me down! Do you know how uncomfortable this is!"**_, I said embarrassed and she laughed at me.

_**"Oh please... spare me your butch macho attitude"**_, she mocked and I squawked.

_**"I'm no butch"**_, I protested and Skylar just slapped my butt.

_**"The thing between your legs begs to differ"**_, she said so softly I doubt anyone heard but I blushed anyway.

_**"I can't believe you"**_, I whispered scandalized as my cheeks burned.

_**"Yea yea yea"**_, she taunted as she quickly made her way to the lake.

When she finally reached the dock she dropped me like a sack of potatoes onto it. I hissed as the hard wood boards dug into my back and I glared up at the laughing girl in front of me. Skylar aimed to help me stand but I slapped her hand away and turned to look for my blonde. I spotted her in the center of the lake, she held her phone to her ear and was talking, but as soon as she noticed she wasn't alone anymore she turned to meet my gaze.

_**"I'll call you back Bry..."**_, I heard her trail off as soon as her eyes locked onto my wounds.

Skylar tapped my shoulder and I looked away from my blonde to look at the green eyed halfbreed.

_**"Huh?"**_, I asked and her eyes shone with mirth.

_**"Get this out of your systems now because I don't want a repeat of this morning. I'd like to sleep good tonight"**_, she said simply.

My jaw dropped.

_**"What? I'm just saying I have superior hearing so keep the screams to a whisper, make it a game or something. Tori and I used to do that while we were trying to be quiet around Victor"**_, she informed me and my eyes bugged out of my head.

_**"Skylar that's so personal"**_, I said surprised and she shrugged.

_**"You're my friend now so I think friends share these things"**_, she said offhandedly and I beamed.

_**"For sure"**_, I said happily and she gave me a weird look.

_**"Okay..."**_, she trailed off before walking back towards the others.

I turned and found Brittany next to me. She had hung up her phone and sat patiently waiting. As soon as my eyes locked on hers, her eyebrows furrowed. She eyed my cuts and scraps with a concerned look and I smiled at her worrying.

_**"Do I have to drown Tori again?"**_, she asked out of the blue as her hands tentatively touched the area around a nasty gash.

I shook my head in negative and leaned into her.

_**"Nah it was one of the boys... And! before you threaten to drown them I have to let you know that this cut was fair and square, and I so friggin whooped their ass for it"**_, I gloated and Brittany's eyes shone with pride that I reveled in.

_**"Mm my bad ass warrior girlfriend"**_, she murmured as she pecked my lips lightly. _**"Maybe I should reward you"**_, she teased and I felt my arousal spike a little.

**_"I am hurt and Snix isn't healing me faster because he's 'busy' doing who knows what to my insides"_**, I added and Brittany grinned.

_**"Hey! he only does things that positively benefits 'you' in the future"**_, she reminded and I was ready for her instant defense of him.

She always instantly defended him, like any mother would for their child. It warmed my heart that she was so caring. I was certain she'd be a great mother...

_**"Yeah but those things usually screw me over in the present"**_, I countered and she chuckled. _**"But lets forget about his evil mastermind... and think about something more physical"**_, I suggested.

I wiggled my eyebrows devilishly and aimed to kiss her but she suddenly got up. I pouted at her and she just laughed.

_**"Brittany..."**_, I protested and she just laughed more.

_**"Come on"**_, she gestured to the water as she stripped down to her underwear.

At first I gave her a confused look as she dove into the lake, but then my look morphed into a sullen expression as she swam around. My lady loving plans was successfully put down.

_**"Santana!"**_, she called and I pouted even more.

_**"I don't want to swim"**_, I said petulantly and Brittany snorted before I saw her dunk herself underwater for a second then reappear.

She grinned at me wickedly before I saw her hand move and something shot out the water and hit me square in the chest.

_**"What the-"**_, I started but my voice quickly died in my throat as I caught sight of Brittany's underwear in my lap.

My eyes snapped back up onto her and she was just smirking.

_**"Who said anything about swimming ?"**_, she sing-songed. _**"I just didn't want to get caught on the dock getting my brains fucked out"**_, she said sinfully and my brain blanked out.

My instincts dictated my next action.

I vaguely remember ripping off my shirt, reaching in my pocket to grab a condom and holding it firmly with my teeth as I kicked off my shoes and pants. I also vaguely remember finally diving into the lake with my boxers on, but the one thing that was crystal clear as I ripped open that condom packet and swam over to Brittany was..._I'm going to marry this woman._

_(Twenty-Five Minutes Later...)_

When we finally finished fooling around, Brittany and I walked back to the clearing hand in hand with grins on our faces. Skylar shook her head immediately when she spotted us, and I just sent her a smirk. Mike called Brittany over and she squeezed my hand before running off to sit next to him and Tina. I sighed happily and made my way over to Kurt, Artie, and the wolves.

I flopped myself on top of Kurt's sprawled form and he squawked.

_**"Hey! get off!"**_, he cried and I grinned mischievously.

_**"I already did Kurtie I already did"**_, I sang happily and he made gagging noises.

_**"We can smell that"**_, Matt groaned in distaste.

_**"You should've marinated longer in the lake"**_, Sam complained.

_**"For sure man"**_, Puck agreed and I rolled my eyes at them.

_**"You guys always agree on everything"**_, Artie scoffed and I high-five the little nerd.

**_"It's a wolf pack thing"_**, Sam explained and Artie just shook his head skeptically.

I found my eyes focusing on Artie.

_'I wonder if he'd be an elf... that would be like comical'_, I thought to myself before looking for Finn.

He was oddly walking over to Skylar and sat down next to her a little away from everyone. Skylar cocked her head at him first then after a few seconds of who knows what, she just looked up to the sky. Finn followed suit and just sat in silence, watching the clouds.

_'Weird...'_, I thought to myself before Tori came to mind. _'Hah! I wonder how the little hell kitten is taking Finn and Sky's new friendship'_, I wondered as I looked for Tori. _'Oh man he better watch himself'_, I thought in amusement when I finally caught sight of Tori's eyes practically shooting daggers at Finn's head. _'I pray he matures first, if only to heal himself when Tori implodes on him'_, I thought amused before looking around for Mercedes.

Though I wished for Finn to mature, my money was on Mercedes transitioning first. She'd been acting a lot differently lately. She was less scared and more sure of herself, one of the big reasons her and Rachel have been butting heads so much lately.

_'I hope she's something bad ass, we're going to need all the help we can get against the elders'_, I thought solemnly.

An arm being draped over my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I reverted my gaze onto Kurt. He gave me a questioning look and I smiled to reassure him.

_**"I was just thinking"**_, I told him and he nodded.

_**"Oh I know. You were probably thinking about me going straight for you. I could just feel the uncertainty rolling off of you. I get it, I would want me to... Mm I must say I could consider it after seeing what you're packing"**_, he joked with a wink and I shoved him playfully as Puck made a disgusted face at us.

_'Don't like, don't listen'_, I sneered inwardly.

Puck seeing my smirk decided to change the subject.

_**"So I'm bored lets play super bloody knuckles"**_, Puck announced and I looked to Kurt who shrugged.

_**"Super bloody knuckles?"**_, Artie questioned and Matt answered him.

_**"It's the game bloody knuckles but with a supernatural twist... We use all our strength when hitting each others knuckles till someone's wrist breaks. It's barbaric and foolish"**_, he said pointedly in my direction but I just gave him the finger.

_**"Whatever...let's go Puck, it's time for another beating"**_, I said as I put out my fist for him to hit.

Puck smirked as he cocked back his arm and punched my knuckles harshly. He grimaced and so did I when I felt a jolt of pain shoot up my wrist and something crunch though it wasn't a break. I clenched my jaw as I shook off the pain and cocked back my fist and hit Puck's knuckles as hard as I could. There was a very audible crunch and Puck's eyes watered but he sucked it up and cocked back his hand to punch my knuckle and I felt a bone give in my fingers. I grit my teeth and cocked my probably broken hand and punched Puck's fist with force and his hand went limp with a loud satisfying crack.

_**"Ah shit!"**_, he cursed as his wounds started to heal and his wrist was mended.

_**"Score!"**_, I shouted triumphantly as I flexed my fingers so they would heal correctly.

My fingers twitched as my bones realigned themselves and I clenched my hand to make sure everything was in order.

_**"That was so cool!"**_, Artie gushed and I grinned as I put out my recently fixed fist to him.

_**"Yeah well come on, have at me"**_, I taunted jokingly.

Kurt scoffed and Puck guffawed.

_**"As if"**_, Kurt sneered and Artie frowned.

I laughed good-naturedly and aimed to pull back my hand when I felt the boys knuckles thump mine. I rose an eyebrow at him because I wasn't sure if he tapped me or really punched me.

_**"Artie come on I know those arms have power you sit there and roll your entire weight all day, punch again"**_, I egged him on and he looked tentative. _**"Come on, I'm a big girl I can take it"**_, I joked and he sighed as he cocked his hand back and punched my fist more firmly.

I hummed and shook my head in acceptance.

_**"Sufficient for a human but try a little harder Artie, your punches feel like love taps"**_, I mocked and his eyes narrowed before he swung again.

His hand connected solidly with mine and I felt a minuscule throb that indicated something hit me.

_**"Ooo... I actually felt a little prick of pain there, try again"**_, I coached and he grinned before cocking his fist all the way back and swinging it forward.

When his fist connected with mine I felt an aura signature spike but before I could pin point where it was coming from I found myself sailing through the air by an incredible force. My instincts reacted quickly. I unfurled my wings to stop my backward momentum and thrust them upward to descend on to the grass. I landed in a crouch and snapped my attention toward Artie who was screaming. My eyes widened as his fist became engulfed in flames and rapidly spread across his body and wheelchair. Sam raced towards me and tackled me down.

_**"SANTANA STOP!"**_, he urged and I looked at him dumbfounded.

_'Me...'_, my mind pulled a blank and Sam barked out orders.

_**"Somebody fucking put him out!"**_, Sam yelled hysterically and Brittany stood to attention and rushed over to Artie.

_**"Wait!"**_, I called to Brittany and she faltered.

Someone's aura was spiking, and Sam's crazy if he thinks I'm about to allow Brittany to get even a foot near Artie. Said boy screamed again as his body exploded into a ball of flames and a bright light erupted from his mouth. His body exploded into cloud of ash and the only thing that was left was a dark smear in the grass. Brittany fell to her knees and I heard several people scream out in shock.

_'What the hell was-'_

My thoughts were interrupted when I got pulled to my feet by the collar of my shirt. I turned my head to see Sam's yellow eyes gleaming at me. He gripped my shirt and shoved me closer to him.

_**"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"**_, he growled and fury and both Puck and Matt flanked his sides.

_**"The hell should I know dog breath!"**_, I snapped and he promptly picked me up by my shirt as if I weighed a gram.

_**"It is our duty to protect the halfbreeds, AND YOU JUST KILLED ONE!"**_, he growled and I felt my hackles rise.

I head butted him and he dropped me unceremoniously. I fell onto my feet and glared at him as I rubbed my forehead.

_**"I didn't friggin kill him you dirty mutt! so the next time you put your hands on me I'll END you! Get that guppy?"**_, I snarled and he just tensed.

I watched as his body began to practically unhinge before he shifted and tried to attack. I grinned evilly as my instincts urged me to fight.

_'You wanna go puppy? let's go'_, I accepted the challenge but before I could even think of counter attacking, my body locked up.

It felt like all the blood running through my veins were rushing in the opposite direction of where I was trying to move. I was immobile and so was Sam. My body shook with the effort it took me to turn my head towards an annoyed Brittany.

_**"What. The. Fuck"**_, I said through gritted teeth but she ignored me.

_**"Stop the violence"**_, she said simply and I counted back to ten so I wouldn't snap.

_**"Screw that!"**_, Matt and Puck said union as they aimed to attack but Brittany just flicked her finger downward.

_**"Down boys"**_, she said simply again and the two wolves body involuntarily slammed to the ground. _**"Someone detain them before I get a migraine. I can't hold four people"**_, she hissed and people rushed over to help.

_My girlfriend was fucking epic._

_**"Okay what the hell is going on!"**_, Kurt finally said as Tori used her powers to bubble the three wolves.

Brittany sighed in relief as she released the four of us. I leveled her with an irritated stare before stretching. My muscles felt cramped and it was all her fault.

_**"She killed Artie"**_, Finn accused and I outright growled at him.

_**"With what dumb ass! My eyes? I don't have any fire capabilities dolt! Clearly someone else did it! Maybe it was you! You're probably half dragon"**_, I snarled as Kurt sighed.

_**"Whatever... and if it wasn't you what the hell just happ-"**_

Finn's sentence was caught off by Mercedes shout. Everyone turned to where Artie's charcoal smudge laid splayed in the grass and saw black sludge and ash rising. It circled eerily before I saw the flecks of ash reassemble itself into the sludge till it formed a human body shape. It solidified after some time and everyone stepped away from the dark figure.

The figure had lava type skin and it took a step forward and we all tensed. We watched cautiously as the ash continued to dissolve into the dark figures nasty looking skin. The figure stumbled on its feet and looked up at us with disorientated blue eyes and that's when I realized what or rather who it was.

_**"Artie"**_, I stammered and everyone gasped as more of the blotchy lava skin disappeared and the once geeky boy we all knew appeared, hacking up ash.

His brown hair was darker and each strand had flecks of red at the ends. Plus his body was less gaudy and more toned. And with his little growth spurt his clothes suffered. They were completely singed and he looked ridiculous with how in some areas on his clothes it was ripped and barely hung on his frame.

It was after that little observation, I turned to everyone with crossed arms.

_**"Fucking told you I didn't kill him!"**_, I said peevishly but everyone ignored me.

Artie held his thighs as he coughed loudly. He wheezed one more good time before standing up straight on perfect wobbly legs.

_**"Hey guys I think I matured or whatever"**_, he said hoarsely.

* * *

**AN: I took a nap and woke up an hour ago so I just decided to grab my roommate and force him to help me update since he's up at this time like a creeper (its 5 a.m. #TeamEarlyRisers :D) but onwards... Man I bet you never saw that coming. I know my roommate didn't(lol he finally decided to read the whole story before judging and thought he had it all figured out than bam I blew up his whole hypothesis on the matter). But anyway what did you guys think? Artie is finally a part of the team but what is he? ;) Lol you'll find out next chapter, and also you'll get to see Maxi finally meeting Brittany's family xD**

_-Tatter_ (and _Seth_ the insomniac roommate ^_^)


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I'm extremely sorry for the late update. You won't believe my bad luck these two weeks. First I got sick because my dad forced me to make my younger brother drive me to the store in the rain****_(I have poor immune system)_****. And then! my notebook that holds the outline to this story disappeared -_- I had to rewrite everything I could remember off the top of my head on where this story was heading****_(which was not much...)_**** so I had to change things and make a new ending. Even this chapter was redone, but I'm sure things will still be awesome****_(I hope...)_**** but enough about that... On the subject of the war, lol I guess I'm not moving fast enough for some readers. I keep getting PM's asking when I'll just get the war going. And the answer is, its actually really close. I'm just getting all the glee members up to par with one another because the reality of the situation is that they're going to be fighting fully trained supernaturals. It would be unrealistic for them to just fight right now when they can barely defend themselves from each other and two haven't even matured. Oh and on that matter, yes Artie is half Phoenix, but he's not immortal because of his human side. He 'will' have a limit on how many times he can be reborn... so, In this chapter: Steamy sexy times with a side of Fluff, Santana and Artie conspire with Tori, Snix is a saint, Transformations, A little insight in the Pierce heritage, and a very upsetting cliff-hanger_(Sorry the chapter was getting long)_. The song of the chapter is '****_Sail_****' by ****_AWOLNATION_****.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;) **

**Ch. 26 **_Sail_

**Santana:**

It was supposed to be an _innocent_ kiss... Well it started out as one. I had gently pressed a chaste kiss to her lips but as I leant back she followed and she pressed her lips firmly against mine. I hummed my appreciation and sucked on her bottom lip till she opened her mouth. My tongue found hers and she moaned as I gripped her to me.

I started getting hard and I found myself rocking my hips into her firmly. Brittany groaned at the sensation and I grinned as we kissed. I walked us back to the bed and cradled her head as I pressed her onto my plush mattress. She stared up at me with such an intense loving look that my breath was stolen away from me. It was in these moments I always realized how much Brittany meant to me.

I moved away from my lovely girlfriend to stand and Brittany watched me like a hawk as I dug into my sweat pockets and pulled out an orange packet. Her eyes darkened with want so I made a show of ripping open the condom packet with my teeth, then pulling down my pants halfway to roll the ribbed condom onto myself. Once I was finished; I crawled back onto the bed up to my blonde and caressed her hip lightly before spreading her legs.

I situated myself between her splayed thighs whilst kicking my sweat pants all the way off and bent down to kiss her lips lightly. She hummed her approval at my actions and I made quick work of undressing her. When she was naked, I traced her smooth skin with my fingertips teasingly, but at a whimper I made a beeline for the apex between her legs. Brittany gasped as my deft fingers dipped into her core and began a slow thrusting rhythm. I kissed her lips again before moving to her neck and biting down where her shoulder met her neck. Brittany mewled at that and her hips thrust into my questing hand.

I released the bite to suck on the abused patch of flesh and Brittany arched in to me more. Her hands buried themselves in my hair as I stimulated her. I added a second finger into her and she moaned out my name, egging me on. I pressed my body onto her as I thrust my fingers more firmly in her.

_**"Santana"**_, she hissed as she gripped me more firmly with each thrust.

_**"Do you want me inside?"**_, I husked and she groaned. _**"Do you want me to really fuck you now?"**_, I whispered hotly into her ear and Brittany pushed her hand against my mouth to shut me up.

I grinned devilishly behind her hand because I knew my sex talk always got her riled up. I turned my face away from her cupping hand on my mouth and kissed the underside of her jaw. I pressed another hot kiss to her lips just as I pulled out my fingers and pushed my dick into her body.

_**"Ah..."**_, she moaned out at the ribbed feeling of the condom.

I grit my teeth as her inner walls gripped me tightly, but didn't let it deter me. I wanted her to be satisfied, I wanted to give her all the pleasure in the world so I pulled back and pressed my hips forward firmly.

_**"Santana..."**_, she called hoarsely as I gripped her hips and ground my hips into her as deep as I could. _**"Fuck me..."**_, she hissed and I smirked.

_**"I am"**_, I said airily as I kissed her lightly.

Brittany's lips twitched into a smile and she gripped me closer as I began building a steady pace. I lent back into a kneeling position though and pulled her hips up higher as I angled my hips to hit her sweet spot. When I did Brittany shuddered and gripped my forearms but I kept hold of her and hit her g-spot with each press of my hips.

_**"Ah ah ah ah!"**_, she hissed and I nearly ground my teeth into dust as her nails dug themselves into my arms.

I felt her walls clamp down on me and I clenched my eyes closed as I groaned.

_**"Oh god"**_, I moaned as she continued to tighten around me and I had to lean back into her to keep up my thrusting.

Brittany gripped me close and when I pressed a precisely hard thrust against her sweet spot, I felt teeth viciously embed themselves into my neck. I tensed slightly as pleasure shot through me but I didn't cum. I held back so I could satisfy her first.

_**"Ride me"**_, I groaned into her ear because I've always liked her on top.

Brittany's stomach undiluted with each rapid breath before she nodded.

_'Yes!'_, I thought happily as I rolled myself onto my back without pulling out.

Brittany sat up and I gripped her hips as she pulled her body up then pressed back down with a gasp. Pleasure erupted behind my clenched eyes and I hissed. Brittany pulled up again and press down slowly but that's not what I wanted. I gripped her hips firmly and pressed my hips upward to push into her quicker. She groaned and pulled me into sitting position so she could grip onto me as she lowered herself onto me faster. My senses were overloading as I felt her go up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down in an never ending cycle.

_**"Ungh..."**_, I groaned and I knew I would cum soon so just before I tumbled over the edge, I clenched my jaw and flipped us over again.

I pulled out to press her on her back. I lifted her legs into the air, bringing them close to her chest and kept them spread apart, so I could I kneel in front of her. I aligned myself with her core and slowly pushed into her again with a groan. She moaned loudly at the intrusion and I willed myself to still. I was a lot deeper then before and it took all of my self control to wait for her to adjust. She nodded after a second for me to continue so I pressed further into her pussy till my hips was flush against hers. Her legs shook with pleasure but I held them firmly as I jabbed my hips forward and backward with quick jerky thrusts.

_**"Oh fuck... San..."**_, she panted and I felt her body cease up before she tightened all around me.

I sagged forward and let her shuddering legs fall as I pistoned my hips into her spasming core. I cursed audibly when the ball of pleasure sitting in my stomach released like a rubber band and I was orgasming. Black spots dotted my vision and I slumped heavily into Brittany's shuddering body. We laid there for who knows how long before I heard my door open.

Brittany didn't even flinch at being caught, she just lazily turned her gaze to an annoyed Tori, but I wasn't so calm. I tensed and Brittany groaned because I was still inside her.

_**"What..."**_, I rasped and Tori huffed.

_**"Can you guys stop being so loud! I will be on night duty soon and I don't want to hear how balls deep you're in Brittany all damn night as I'm napping! Plus you left this-"**_, she threw Brittany's cellphone onto the pillows. _**"-contraption out on the couch and it kept ringing. It was your brother and he said to be home at seven tomorrow so you guys could be at your aunts at a reasonable time"**_, she informed before walking out and slamming the door closed. _**"The rest of us are not so lucky to be having hot sex and are trying to sleep!"**_, she hollered.

Ignoring Tori's woes I lent up on my forearms to look at Brittany questioningly.

_**"You going somewhere?"**_, I questioned and she sighed.

Brittany pushed on my stomach a little till I pulled out. She reached down and removed the condom for me and threw it in the trash near the bedside. Once that was all handled she hugged me flush against her body and I was nearly content to let her do whatever she pleased with me if it weren't for Tori's earlier statement still floating around my head.

_**"Babe not that I'm complaining about getting our cuddles on but are you going somewhere?"**_, I asked again and she wore a morose expression.

_**"Yeah just for a dinner. My aunt was sick but she's a lot better now so my family is having a little get together. It'll be like the first time since I was like five that I've seen all of my family"**_, she mumbled with an averted gaze.

I cupped her cheeks so she could look me in my eyes. And as she focused on me, I caressed her face lightly.

_**"You don't like them much? Do you"**_, I guessed and she nodded her head in affirmative.

_**"When I was growing up I only had my dad and my mom... well step mom Stacey to fall back on. I used to wonder where my family was when I had dance recitals or cheer competitions or even birthdays but no one would ever show. Only my dads aunt Susie or whatever would send me a card every holiday. I was really depressed about the lack of my family's support for a long time"**_, she admitted and I just rubbed her back in encouragement to speak more. _**"When I was like fourteen, Stacey told me that my dads side of the family were really mean to him as he grew up because he never did what they expected of him to do, and her family also didn't like my father. Back then my step mom said her parents didn't approve of him because of his attitude, but I now know there's probably more to it than that. Her family probably didn't appreciate that their daughter decided to marry a free spirit dropout with a baby"**_, she said demeaningly and I kissed her lips to calm her.

**_"Well they were stupid to miss out on an amazingly beautiful girl growing up"_**, I complimented and Brittany kissed me.

She broke the kiss after a few seconds and stared into my eyes with warmth. She pushed back some of my wild hair from my face and I smiled down at her.

_**"I love you"**_, she said quietly and I felt my heart strings tug.

_**"I love you too Brittany"**_, I whispered as I kissed her again.

I broke the kiss once I felt my lower region start to stir. This was not the time for that.

_**"I could go with you if you want"**_, I offered and she gave me a kiss on my nose.

_**"I knew you'd say that, and I would be super happy for you to come but..."**_, she trailed off sadly and I hated that.

_**"Oh no not the but, unless its your butt then continue with the but"**_, I joked lightly and she giggled.

_**"Sadly no not my butt"**_, she said with a small smile. _**"I mean but as in I want you to go but you can't"**_, she said sadly.

_**"Why?"**_, I questioned and Brittany sighed.

_**"I told you my family never approved of my fathers lifestyles and if I bring you with me, I'll have to tell them about us, and that will be just another thing to bring down my father. You know I hate bullying and I don't want to be the reason behind it"**_, she said morosely and I felt bad.

_**"You don't have to say we're together. I'll just pretend to be your best friend"**_, I said with a shrug but Brittany shook her head vehemently.

_**"You're not a dirty secret, and if someone asked I'd proudly tell them that I'm yours"**_, she said seriously and my instincts sort of went berserk.

Junior was coming back to life without my permission and I groaned into Brittany's neck.

_**"Babe you can't say things like 'I'm Yours' when I'm trying to be understanding and not think with my dick"**_, I complained and Brittany chuckled.

**_"Sorry it's just how I feel San. I love you. I 'am' yours and one day I'll have your baby and maybe I don't know get married to you if we survive this fight with your crazy grandma"_**, she said with a shrug as if it were common knowledge.

_Brittany..._

My hands moved on their own accord as they reached the bedside table for some condoms.

_(School...)_

As the day wore on Brittany became more quiet and withdrawn. She was really dreading the upcoming dinner with her family and there was really nothing I could do. Brittany really wanted me to be there but on the other hand she also didn't want her father to get the backlash. I understood that perfectly.

I gave Brittany a warm hug before she walked into the only class I didn't share with her. Skylar gave me a sympathetic look before trying to engage Brittany in pointless talk about underwater life. I gave Quinn a look that clearly said 'watch her' in which she rolled her eyes at with her answering 'duh!' look before walking into the class behind my blonde and new friend. I spared one last glance towards Brittany before heading to my Chemistry class all the way on the other side of the school.

It didn't take long with my speed but I made it point to leisurely walk into class as the late bell rang. My teacher Mr. Harrison sighed when he saw me and I just blew him a taunting kiss in which he blushed at. He turned his flustered face away and began droning on about the notes we would be taking today. I made my way to the back and for the first time ever, I noticed that Artie was in this class. I made a beeline for the wheelchair boy and rolled his chair to the back, next to my seat much to his dismay.

_**"Hey! What are you doing?"**_, he hissed quietly and I shushed him.

_**"Shut it Artemis"**_, I snap and he frowned.

I sigh before apologizing.

_**"Sorry I'm under stress... but anyway I brought you here because you are part of the team so its high time we socialize"**_, I said with a shrug. _**"Plus I really wanted to know how your doing? You know with the whole transitioning into a half Phoenix..."**_, I trailed off and he smiled shyly.

_**"Oh well everything is awesome but sort of blows"**_, he said after thinking it over.

I rose an eyebrow at that.

_**"Why?"**_, I questioned and he sighed.

_**"I'm getting these weird feelings or well urges really"**_, he said quietly and I furrowed my brow.

_**"What do you mean?"**_, I questioned and he sighed.

_**"I have powers... unchecked and very disastrous powers but cool powers nonetheless. I can see perfectly, smell things, walk no... Run faster then all these-"**_, he scrambled for a word but after catching the gist of where he was going with this I just said it for him.

_**"All these humans"**_, I deadpanned and he frowned at the harsh term but after some time he agreed.

_**"Yeah... and I have to pretend like I can't see and wear these ridiculous glasses, roll myself around in this wheelchair as if I couldn't get up and kick a stupid jock in the gonads, or incinerate them with my fingertip when they mess with me"**_, he said darkly and my eyebrows shut up.

_'Okay...'_, I thought in surprise.

_**"And that my friend is your supernatural and human instincts clashing"**_, Tori's voice came from on the floor.

I whipped my head around and down to her direction. Tori sat on the floor against the wall, with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

_**"Christ! How long have you been there"**_, I hissed and she just shrugged.

_'How the hell did I miss her there?'_, I thought incomplete befuddlement.

_**"I've been here since you walked in because hello I'm your bodyguard till my master is home... Besides its not like I was hiding my presence so don't sound so shocked"**_, she said with an amused grin.

I shrugged and just decided to let my momentary slip up go with a roll of my eyes in her direction.

_**"Put your shades on before someone spots your eyes, people already think your weird"**_, I said after a few minutes and she obliged my order.

With her shades in place she turned to Artie.

_**"As I was saying that animosity you're feeling is your two instincts waging war on your mind. You sympathize with humans but at other times you can't help but to regard them with disdain. It's understandable"**_, she said with ease and I wondered if Brittany ever struggled with that. _**"We all go through it, but you have to know when to or when not to let these instincts dictate your actions and or decisions. Meditate, it makes things easier"**_, she suggested and Artie nodded.

_**"Thank you"**_, he stated and she just smiled.

Tori was an okay person when she truly wanted to be. You just had to actually make an effort to dig down past the arrogance and self-absorbedness and you'd find a caring and dutifully loyal individual. Oddly, she reminded me of myself before Brittany came along in my life and as soon as I made that comparison I began to wonder why I was sympathizing with her out of nowhere.

_'I really don't understand my change of heart'_, I pondered before turning to Tori.

All the usual irritation I would have certainly felt at any other time towards Tori had failed me and I was confused. I thought of her and Skylar and an idea struck me.

_**"You know..."**_, I began and I saw Tori's eyebrow lift up pass her sunglasses. _**"...if you really want to end Skylar's silent treatment"**_, I started and I saw her teeth grit. _**"You have to show her that you really love her"**_, I continued.

Tori visibly bristled. She probably figured I was picking a fight but strangely I wasn't.

_**"I do-"**_, she began but I waved her statement off.

_**"You cant show her you love her through sex. That just shows that you want her, that you crave for her body. Trust me I went through this with Britt"**_, I explained and she gave me a skeptical look. _**"Hey! Believe me, it was not all sunshine and rainbows and love at first sight for me and Brittany in the beginning. I had to realize she wasn't an object that I could just fuck with for nourishment. I had to earn her love and not just take it cause I could"**_, I told her and Tori shoulders slumped.

_**"But she won't even let me talk to her"**_, she said peeved and I snickered.

_**"With half the things that come out of your mouth I wouldn't want to hear you either"**_, I snorted and she growled at me.

Artie hit my shoulder with a frown and I put my hands up in surrender.

_**"Sorry sorry that was uncalled for, I just couldn't help that jab"**_, I placated before getting serious. **_"Anyway Snix always tells me that if I can't get the right words out to fix the mess I made, I should show Brittany in a different way how I truly felt"_**, I explained and Tori just shook her head.

_**"Ugh I know how you glee kids like to fix your problems but I'm not a singer, I'm not going to break out in song for her"**_, Tori said with a scoff and I shrugged.

Artie shot Tori a disapproving look that I mirrored.

_**"Then obviously you don't truly love her"**_, I said seriously and I turned my back on her.

_'I hope whoever is watching up their saw my attempt at being nice'_, I thought to myself with a sneer.

With no further retort from Tori, I began to actually take notes for class. I was nearly done when I felt a hand grip my shoulder, so I turned to a set of determined violet eyes.

_**"I'll sing the pants off of her"**_, Tori vowed and I looked at Artie.

He grinned at me before we turned back to Tori.

_**"Consider us your wing man because we are going to make you super fly home-girl"**_, Artie said excitedly and I snorted at his ghetto tone.

_Operation: End Game!_

**Snix:**

I walked out of one of Santana's mental doors and with a grin watched as it vanished.

**'Ooo this is going to be so good! I can already feel the strength flowing through me. I'm such a genius'**, I sang happily as I looked in front of me.

Whereas before Santana's mind was lined up with forty doors, she now had three large ones. Each door had a large source of my power that I was supposed to leak to her every second of the day, one door at a time till she was at a hundred percent power level.

_Fuck that._

With the war looming itself over our heads and the fact that Brittany could out of nowhere become pregnant at any time, I decided to speed up my power transmitting process. If ducky was about to have partially my and Santana's child then she needed us at tip top shape. I was thinking of our future, so as I let the love birds play army I went to work.

First, I spent time trying to figure out why Santana felt pain as I let my powers transport to her. It took a few experiments as she slept but finally I solved it. Santana was being out circuited. She was already born with a mass amount of power and now with my maturity her body had to accept an even larger amount of foreign power on top of hers. It was like over cooking a piece of toast. So... with that, I began to work on how to stop frying her system. It took a day to figure it out but by the next morning I found out by shutting off some of Santana's baser abilities and functions I could let my power seep through her without it frying her nerve endings.

**'Dumb girl probably didn't even notice me shutting of some emotions, and parts of her brain functions'**, I snorted before I heard Santana's thoughts echo.

_'I wish I could help Britt out'_.

I frowned before channeling through Santana so I could be aware of everything that was going on. I felt Santana shudder before she sneered at me.

_'Oh now you make yourself known'_, she snapped and I rolled my eyes.

**'Come off it... I told you I was busy'**, I said airily and she scoffed.

_'Yeah you never clarified what that certain thing you were doing'_, she sneered.

**'Oh you know the usual... helping save ****_YOUR_**** ass!'**, I sneered right back and she huffed then there was silence

Thinking she was finished berating me I began to retreat from her awareness. I felt a mental tug keep me rooted though.

**'What?'**, I called after she didn't immediately say anything.

_'You really want to help me?'_, her voice echoed in the darkness of her mind.

**'Well duh we're partners'**, I say seriously and she chuckles.

_'Can you cross over and be there for Brittany?'_, she questioned and I didn't know what to say. _'You know because she's getting dragged to this family dinner and I can't go because we are one smoking lesbian couple and the family wont approve and she doesn't want her dad getting bullied anymore then he already has and I honestly understand that but she's going to be the mother of my child at some point and I worry because she really doesn't want to go and... and you said you'd be able to fully manifest yourself outwardly at one point'_, she rambled on as my silence continued. _'Like I know I get jealous but I really understand now that you guys will only be friends so you know...'_, her voice stammered.

**'Stop'**, I cut her off so my mind could wrap around what she was asking of me. **'You want me to fully manifest my body so I can be there for Brittany's family dinner'**, I clarified.

_'Yes because she really doesn't want to go and I need to be there for her but I can't and you-'_

I cut her off again.

**'I get it but Santana you have to understand that I'm not at one hundred percent there are risks'**, I began and I felt Santana's anguish surround me. **'Hey! Cut that out! I didn't say you weren't worth the risk... I'm just warning you that there will be repercussions for this and you'll most likely regret making this decision'**, I chuckled and Santana's joy was bouncing all around her mind.

_'Oh my god Snix I love you so much, I'm going to tell Brittany right now!'_, she gushed and I'm not going to lie I felt sort of happy that she was happy.

**'Oh how the mighty have fallen'**, I sighed as I made a couch appear and sat down, readying myself for a very productive day.

I hope being at seventy-eight percent power would be enough to sustain me.

**'Hah! Who am I kidding... I'm going to burn out, but at least it will be for a good cause'**, I thought to myself.

_(Later...)_

Brittany was happy about the idea of me manifesting myself at first but as soon as I told her all the things that could possibly go wrong she didn't look to thrilled. I reassured her that Santana would be fine and she would, but me on the other hand... I wasn't to sure what would happen to me if I failed this transformation, but my little ducky didn't need to know that.

**_"Ma- ah Snix you really don't have to do this. I don't want either of you hurt"_**, she said nervously.

_**"Pish posh! Ducky, I'm amazing at everything I do"**_, I exclaimed confidently and Santana scoffed in her mind. _**"Be quiet you..."**_, I snipped before focusing on the distressed blonde. _**"Look just have my towel ready because I'm pretty sure I'll be naked and you have my permission to say my name if my brain burns out after the change, Santana will be disconnected"**_, I said as I thought of it.

_'What will your name do? Plus why would you be naked? You have clothes on when I see you in my head'_, Santana questioned curiously.

**'Your mind is like my domain. I can create whatever I feel like in there but out here I won't have no real clothes. My demonic energy is going to be reconstructing your body and bringing me forward. I'll be like a new born baby so I'll probably be loopy. And about my name, I don't really feel like explaining the importance of it right now, but maybe later okay? its irrelevant to you at the moment'**, I explained to her and she hummed her acceptance.

I focused back onto the anxious blonde.

_**"I'll be fine just do not and I repeat, do not open the doors even if you hear me screaming and stuff breaking that's just Santana's body being a wuss"**_, I explained seriously and Brittany nodded before walking out the room but she didn't stray far.

I could feel her presence just outside the door. She was pacing and I hadn't even started yet.

**'Ready?'**, I called to Santana internally and she sent me a mental thumbs up.

I walked over to the boom box I set up in her room and cranked the volume nozzle all the way to max.

_'Whats the music for?'_, Santana's voice echoed in her mind.

**'This shit is going to hurt more than anything and I don't want Brittany hearing'**, I said seriously and Santana sent me concerned vibes.

_'I thought you said I'd be fine'_, she said warily and I grimaced as I concentrated.

**'You will be, I'm talking about me'**, I said offhandedly and Santana tried to say something but my power pulsed.

I pressed play on the boom box and loud music blasted throughout the room. I tensed as the demonic energy I usually kept at bay leaked through Santana's pores and began burning the skin.

_SAIL!_

I grit my teeth as my demonic energy pushed forward. I gripped Santana's bedside in pain as the hairs on her head burned off and strand by strand new hair replaced it. I took harsh breaths as I felt a burning in her retinas as my irises changed color, and my bone structure in my face slightly reconstructed.

_'Snix are you okay!'_, I heard Santana's distressed calls and I nearly told her _**"yeah"**_ but something snapped in her diaphragm and I crumpled.

A choked back an unmanly scream from bubbling up as Santana's chest collapsed and the feeling of a rib being savagely removed caused me to keel over. I gripped the carpeting to ground myself but it didn't do much as my spine nearly popped out of my skin.

**_"Ahhhh!"_**, I let out a deep and terrifyingly inhuman roar as my spine snapped again then elongated.

Then the feeling of flames licked my flesh and I took deep breaths not to whimper like a pitiful dog. I grunted as my body stretched and my arms and legs were filled in with muscles.

_'Snix it's enough stop!'_

Was the last thing I heard as I fell unconscious to the change.

_(Minutes Later...)_

My brain jolted and it was like I was waking up for the first time and it was intense. Too many bright colors, too many sounds, and smells. My eyes fluttered and roamed around almost on their own accord. By the time they were done roving around I realized someone was above me, but everything was disoriented and blurry so I blinked a few times.

The person was surrounded by a ball of bright color that made them look serene and safe. And my ears picked up a pleasant tone that soon I realized came from the person above me. It kept making noises I didn't understand and wore a weird expression on its face I also couldn't understand. My brain was processing too much after not processing anything at all. I didn't understand what was happening, where I was, what I am, who was above me, but the muscles in my face formed a smile.

_'Snix'_, I heard a muddled voice speak to me and I tried valiantly to find the source.

I contemplated the word thrown into my conscious out of nowhere.

_**"Oh my god Maxi I can see you!"**_, the person above me directed more noises towards me but they just weren't registering yet. Too much is going on for me too notice much.

I blinked some more whilst my mind drew a blank. I just didn't know what was going on, so I laid there. I felt odd and I willed my muscles in my arm to move, my hand lifted. I looked at it and saw tan skin. I looked back up at the person above me that I was coming to realize was a woman and pointed at my head.

**'Can you hear?'**, I thought but no response was given. It was like the woman didn't hear me.

_'Snix! SNAP OUT OF IT!'_, the muddled voice in my head sounded again and I frowned.

I could hear her, why not she, I wondered.

My thoughts were interrupted. I felt pressure on my body and my eyes darted to the hand gripping my shoulder and pulling me up to my feet. I felt awkward. My body just wasn't made to be upright. My knees were buckling and unsteady, and soon I was swaying dangerously but the woman staggered to keep me up on my feet. At that I tensed, and rooted my bare feet into the plush floor. I stood tall, towering the now shorter woman in front of me.

Said woman just gaped at me before her face turned a dark red. She hastily wrapped a cloth around the lower half of my body carefully. I was confused, but now that I was up on my feet and I got a handle on my senses, things weren't bombarding my thought processes and I could think with a bit more clarity. The woman had my full attention now and I realized the noises she was originally making was her voice.

Her voice was the same voice I used yet it came to be heard from her lips. I tried letting my thoughts come forth through my lips.

_**"I-I-I... Under... I don't stand"**_, I spoke and my voice sounded so much louder than in my head.

The woman frowned then took a look at my body and quickly looked away after remembering my bareness. She fixed her eyes on mine and she spoke clearly.

_**"Maximus Romero"**_, she said seriously and I felt something in my head awake and I blinked.

_'The fuck did she just say? Romeo?'_, a voice pierced my thoughts and I continued to blink in puzzlement.

**'Brittany?'**, I said inwardly and I heard a huff.

_'UH HELLO SNIX! ARE YOU FUCKING OKAY?!'_, Santana snapped and I nodded but realized she wanted an answer.

**'Oh Santana... sorry! my mind was warped, I hear you. I'm good I'm good'**, I reassured her and she made a sound of relief.

I focused back onto the blonde who looked at me with concern, and I grinned.

_**"Ducky"**_, I stated happily and her eyes glistened.

My smile faltered as she started crying.

**'Uh what?'**, I thought in confusion.

I felt my limbs instantly move without my permission and realized it was Santana reacting. She wrapped Brittany in my arms.

_'Hey stupid you're supposed to be there for support! Not to make her cry douche'_, she growled and I frowned.

_**"I'm sorry?"**_, I told the blonde in my arms and she just chuckled.

_**"No I'm sorry, I just can see my little unicorn and I'm so-"**_

_**"Hey Santana! I need to borrow some condoms I ran-"**_, the gay vampire boy entered and stopped immediately once seeing me. _**"Oh my god Brittany! How could you!"**_, he snapped and my eyes widened.

Brittany jumped out and away from my arms and tried to explain, but the boy just leveled her with a glare. Santana was literally roaring with laughter in her mind and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Brittany:**

I smiled at the reflection of the young man in front of me. Maxi was scowling at himself as he poked and prodded his face. Once I had fully explained to Kurt that I was not cheating on Santana and the guy before him was Snix, I roped him into helping me give my favorite little unicorn a makeover. There was nothing wrong with Maxi but on the other hand he looked very inhuman with his pure white hair and golden eyes. I giggled at his annoyed face and he turned to me.

His hair was dyed black, and with a little foundation his solid bar line tattoo across his face was hidden, and he wore blue contacts. Kurt even let him borrow a nice button up shirt of his with dark jeans, and boots.

_**"Do I really have to wear these contraptions? My eyes are burning"**_, he complained and I just grabbed his arm so we could go.

_**"Yes, but we have to go now. My brother has been ringing me nonstop because he wants to know who I'm bringing. He swears Santana is my only friend"**_, I said exasperated and Maxi just threw me an impish grin.

_**"You can't blame him ducky you only seem to orbit around Santana's constellation"**_, he taunted and I flushed.

I looked at the ground as we walked to Santana's car. Maxi held the door open and I got in as he flashed into the driver seat. He chuckled at my blushing face as he started the car.

_**"It's okay Britt. You love each other, it's reasonable to only want to be around the person you love twenty four seven, I'd do it too if I felt inclined"**_, he said with a shrug as he made the quick drive to my home.

It didn't take long but when we pulled up my father was already waiting outside with my brother and step mom. Maxi had visibly stiffened but I gripped his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

_**"You're good"**_, I told him and he smirked.

_**"Oh I know, it's the chicken named Santana within in me making me so tense. She's threatening me to the high heavens and back if I screw up our impression on your family"**_, he snorted as he patted my hand in his and got out the car to open my door.

Maxi held out his arm for me to take and I rolled my eyes at his antics. I slapped his arm down and he laughed before facing my immediate family with a polite smile.

_**"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, my name is Max. It is an honor to finally meet you"**_, my little unicorn introduced himself perfectly and my brother scoffed.

_**"Where did you get this guy from? A magazine?"**_, Bryce said under his breath and Maxi just grinned all the more.

_(Dinner...)_

When we arrived at my dad's aunt Susan's house it was nerve wracking. This would be the first time seeing the woman in twelve years. The five of us took our time knocking on the door, and as we waited I contemplated on how I should address Susan.

_'Was she my aunt? Or my cousin or great aunt? Do I hug her? Will she remember me?'_, my thoughts flooded itself with questions.

Maxi sensing my near mental break down, pulled me into him just as the door opened. I instantly relaxed against his frame but I couldn't help but wish Santana was here as we were ushered inside. Once we were situated in the house I was swept away from Maxi by a slightly familiar woman.

_**"Oh look how you've grown! Brittany! You're such a beautiful woman... Alexander! How dare you not allow her to visit me at the hospital"**_, a platinum haired blonde snipped at my father and he shrugged.

Maxi walked over and subtly took my hand to calm my nerves and I sent him a grateful look. The woman eyed Maxi in approval before introducing herself.

_**"Hello I'm Susan Chase, I'm Alex's aunt but everyone just calls me auntie"**_, she stated as she held her hand out for Maxi to shake.

Maxi's lip curled into a devious smirk, no doubt ignoring something Santana said as he took my aunts hand and kissed it.

_**"Maximus Romero but please call me Max"**_, he said charmingly and my aunt blushed before shooing us to sit at the table in the dining room.

Maxi grinned evilly as I took his arm and pulled him to a seat next to me and my dad. Everyone stared my father down and I leant into him protectively. My dad smiled down at me for my visible display of protectiveness. He bent lower and whispered into my ear that he was fine and that we'd leave soon. Maxi tapped my thigh underneath the table and I turned to him. He wore a troubled expression and he tapped his head to indicate Santana.

_**"Big duck is snippy that you knew the color of my real feathers. I don't here her quacks anymore"**_, he spoke in code when he noticed some not so subtle stares.

I nodded my head. I knew this day would come sometime. The fact that I knew Snix's real name must've irked her, but I made a promise to him so it couldn't be helped. Santana would give me the cold shoulder for the night but she'd get over it.

_'Especially if I beg for forgiveness in my birthday suit...'_, my lips curled up deviously as my thoughts derailed to dirtier things.

Snix cleared his throat and I blinked out of my sexual haze to focus on him. I was a bit perplexed as to why he cleared his throat before it hit me that I hadn't answered him.

_**"Hmm? oh right big duck... I'll let her swim around my pond all day tomorrow. She'll be fine"**_, I told him and he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at his smug features and shoved him slightly. He grinned even more so.

_**"You're terrible... but hey? how are you feeling?"**_, I whispered to him because he explained to me that he didn't think he'd be able to stabilize himself for long.

I patiently waited as he tapped his chin, probably trying to discern how his body felt. His eyes went skyward as he contemplated his answer. Once coming to the right decision he shrugged.

_**"Eh I'm tired but I'm all good. I probably won't be able to manifest myself again for another couple of months so make sure you get all your hugs out of your system"**_, he said with a smirk that puzzled me. _**"In your head all I could hear was, I wanna hug him! I wanna hug him! I wanna hug him!"**_, he clarified and I blushed. _**"I didn't know you were into me"**_, he said flirtatiously and I huffed.

_**"I'm not"**_, I deadpanned.

_**"Admit it, you want all up on this huh ducky?"**_, he said with a grin. _**"I'll let you swim in my pond anytime"**_, he said with a wink and I snickered.

_**"As if Maxi pad"**_, I mocked and he snorted.

_**"So Brittany how's life?"**_, a graying haired man asked out of nowhere and everyone waited for me to answer.

I felt my face heat up from all the attention, and I scratched my neck bashfully. I look towards Maxi for help but he just acted as if he was just as intrigued and didn't know anything going in my life.

_'Traitor'_, I thought loudly and by the ever growing smirk on his face I knew he heard it.

_**"It's..."**_, I stopped to think about all the craziness that has been happening and I shrugged. _**"It's been an adventure... uh but sorry who are you"**_, I deflected not liking the limelight and Stacey chuckled.

My lips quirked up because I was happy to break the tense air surrounding my step mom. She hadn't talked since we stepped foot into the house. The guy on the other hand didn't see the humor in my offhand comment and as he opened his mouth to speak my dad intervened.

_**"Brittany that's my uncle; Charlie Weyland"**_, he reintroduced the slightly irritated man and I threw him a simple 'Hi'.

My dads uncle huffed and aimed to say something but Maxi spoke up to ease the rising tension.

**_"Weyland ? Isn't the family name Pierce?"_**, he asked rather intrigued and I actually found myself wanting to know too.

My dads family all gave my father a dour look as if he committed treason, and he just clenched his jaw. Maxi and I felt the hostility and he opened his mouth to probably take back his question but Charlie spoke up.

_**"It was originally Weyland but our great great grandmother Misha Weyland married an Alo Pierce and continued the Pierce name. Soon after though an epidemic happened and anyone with the Pierce last name began dying out. Thinking our name was a bad omen, Misha went back to her maiden name once Alo died"**_, he explained.

_**"Its ridiculous I bet back in those days the Pierce lineage were all dying off because of cancer. You know it runs in the family..."**_, my enhanced hearing picked up my younger cousin's mutterings and my dads aunt swatted him. _**"What auntie Susie its true"**_, he whined.

_'Huh... that's concerning'_, I thought to myself and when I looked towards Maxi he wore the same worried expression as me.

_**"Uh can I finish you little shrimp?"**_, Charlie questioned irritably and my younger cousin huffed before conceding. _**"...As I was saying"**_, Charlie went on. _**"So... the Weyland name continued on but each first son had Pierce as their middle name"**_, he explained and I looked at my dad because I didn't understand how his name was Alexander Pierce. _**"My fathers name was Alexander Pierce Weyland Jr. He was an airborne ranger. He married an NCO medic named Florence Baker, and they had four kids: Alexander Pierce Weyland the II, Riley Brent Weyland, Susan Taylor Weyland, and me Charlie Mason Weyland"**_, he filled in and my eyes widened.

I really started looking at my dad but he was to busy fidgeting. My father winced at the name Riley and I really didn't know what to do to soothe him. My father rarely talked about his family and when he did bring them up it was only to tell me that his family weren't the greatest so I always took his word for it, no questions ask... but I don't know what to think right now. I didn't even know my grandpa's name but clearly it was Alexander the II.

_**"My brother Alexander was the oldest, he wanted to be just like my old man so he enlisted as soon as he could. He was amazing. Practically the all American golden boy that everyone looked up too. He was a good brother, a strong soldier and a even greater man. He went over and beyond everyone's expectations, but my second oldest brother Riley... damn that dimwit was a scatter brain... Christ! I'll never understand why the hell Alex could deal with that dumb box of rocks"**_, Charlie said off handedly but my dad stood up so abruptly his chair knocked back onto the floor.

He lunged for Charlie and the room erupted into chaos as everyone stood to hold my father back. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as my father struggled and cursed, trying hard to free himself.

_**"LET ME GO!"**_, he shouted.

My dads aunt shot Charlie a glare and though I didn't know what was going on I glared at him too. I have never in my seventeen years of life seen my father so livid in my life. I sent a worried glance over to Maxi but he was smirking at the unfolding events. I frowned and kicked him under the table.

_**"Ow! What was that for?"**_, he complained.

_**"Do something!"**_, I hissed and he gave me an incredulous look.

_**"And what exactly do you suppose I do? I'm a demon not a family counselor"**_, he said in amusement and I pouted.

_**"You shut your mouth! You hear me Charlie!? You speak of my dad like that one more time and I swear-"**_, my dad snapped at the graying man and I rose an eyebrow.

_**"He was not your father!"**_, Charlie sneered and my dad tried valiantly to reach for the smug man.

_**"He was more of a father and family member then any of YOU!"**_, he roared and the house went eerily quiet. _**"Riley didn't complain about having to take me in when your perfect older brother Alexander ditched my mom and I to play hero and got himself bombed. He didn't treat me like a basket case when my mom took her life. He especially didn't turn his back on me because I decided I didn't want to go to college"**_, my dad sneered and my cousins let him go.

Once he did that he stormed off towards the front door with Stacey hot on his heels. No one apologized or even followed. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I looked for Maxi, who was already heading for me. Charlie aimed to say something and Maxi snapped on him.

_**"I think you've said enough you imbecile"**_, he snarled before taking my hand and walking me out the back door.

Once we were away from all the commotion he took off his shirt causing me to throw him a confused look. He ignored my stare as he took out the contacts in his eyes with a sigh of relief. He then lifted me up abruptly and jumped. His wings flicked out from his back then thrust down. I gasped as we went airborne and stayed that way. We soared higher and higher as he flapped his wings.

_**"Oh my god Maxi you can fly!"**_, I squealed and he just laughed.

_**"I always could, it was just Santana who couldn't. I wanted her to learn something on her own without my help for once"**_, he said sternly and I kissed his cheek.

_**"Such a good boy"**_, I said mockingly and he scoffed.

It was quiet for awhile as he made his flight back to Santana's home.

_**"You okay?"**_, he questioned and I shook my head as I looked out to the night sky.

_**"No I feel bad for my dad. I'm a sad little panda"**_, I mumbled.

_**"Aw ducky I'm so sorry- Arghh!"**_, he hollered and his golden eyes fizzled to brown.

_**"Maxi!?"**_, I shouted as his body went slack and we plummeted. _**"OH FUCK!".**_

* * *

**AN: Please don't kill me for the cliff-hanger it couldn't be helped ;_; but other than that I hope you enjoyed. Comments and or Confusions?**

_-Tatter_


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Whew! Talk about trouble in paradise for me xD My roommate is giving me such a hard time because her sister has the hots for me and apparently I need to stop being 'me'... which is ridiculous lol its not my fault people fail to realize that I'm not trying to be flirty. I'm just extremely charming to every person I meet(haha even hobos in the street... I just like everyone to smile) so long story short, I was batting off a girls advances all week and I completely forgot about updating(my sincere apologies lol) but I worked hard to get it up tonight, onwards to important things... This chapter is short. Its really just the last chunk of chapter 26 I cut off and a few minor details or well major details. I didn't want to make a new chapter with all this left out, so here's this... Oh! and I've been asked about why Quinn hasn't been doing much as of lately and the answer is: ...well I had plans for her but my lost notebook set me back D: so for now shes being put in the corner but don't worry though! I'll think of something for Mrs. Fabray. And welcome new readers and reviewers! I'm happy to be your source of amusement :) ****In this chapter: Baby making time, Revelations, Another glee member matures, Another cliffy, and a lot of Brittana. The song of the chapter is 'Slowly Freaking Out' by Skylar Grey**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 26b **_Slowing Freaking Out_

**Brittany:**

You know how in the movies people seem to be falling from a cliff or the sky in slow motion? Well that's utter bull shit. We were free falling at a very fast rate. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears, and my eyes stung with tears as cold air whipped across my face rapidly with our downward spiral... And do you want to know what was the most terrifying thing about this whole ordeal? It wasn't the prospect that I was about to be crushed to smithereens or that I was going to become the human equivalent of a pancake but! the fact that we were falling out of the sky and there was absolutely nothing 'I' could do to stop it. That's what scared me the most.

I mean I have such amazing abilities but the second I'm out of my element, everything goes to hell. We're falling, Santana slash Maxi is knocked out, and I can't save us.

_We were going to fucking die!_

I wrapped my hand into Maxi's belt loops to keep him from drifting away, and looked at the ground that was becoming increasingly closer. There was no moisture in the air or water close enough for me to save us both. My heart spiked in fear and I cried out for Maxi to wake up one more time.

_**"MAXI!?"**_, I tried but his body didn't so much as twitch as we continued are dissent.

We were headed for trees and I closed my eyes in defeat. I grabbed Maxi's lax body to me and just waited to get squashed like a bug.

_**"I love you Maxi, and I love you Santana. You two were the best things to ever happen to me in my life and I would have loved to be the mother of your children. Goodbye"**_, I mumbled just as I saw an incoming branch close in.

Maxi's chest expanded with his sudden gasp as he came to but it was too late and we crashed through the tree line. I felt his arms encircle me securely, and he pressed my head into his bare chest so he'd take the burnt of the fall. I heard twigs and tree bark give way as Maxi broke through some, and I clenched my eyes close harder.

_**"AH! SHIT!"**_, I felt his chest rumble with his growl before he flicked his wings downward vainly to try and halt are downward descent.

He let out another pained sound as we... well he kept crashing through things. I gripped onto his waist more as I we kept descending but noticed his hips were much slimmer. I looked up surprised but instantly regretted it as tree bark and debris sliced my cheek. I hissed in pain and I heard a more feminine voice curse before I felt soft hands push my head back into a bare chest that was beginning to develop into an actual chest.

_'Santana'_, I thought happily and she tightened her hold on me in acknowledgement.

_**Hold on tight.**_

I blinked my eyes open as I heard her voice in my head but after my initial shock I did what she asked and waited. She removed the hand that held my head securely to her and I pulled my body flush to hers. I felt her stretch and our dissent went to an abrupt stop as she grabbed an oncoming branch that whiplashed us backward to another tree. She hissed at the uncomfortable feeling but flapped down her wings nonetheless to get momentum before I felt her kicking off on another tree to propel us out of the tree line. Once we were out of the trees and flailing through the air again I felt something pull at my instincts, a calling really. I scented the air and the smell of pond water assaulted my nose. I was overjoyed. I could do something! Santana loosened up her hold so I could move freely and then she gripped onto my shirt.

_**"Break the fall my wings are to fucked up to move anymore"**_, she groaned out and I nodded as we started to get closer to the water.

I closed my eyes and willed the murky waters below to rise up nearly like a cushion. We fell right in my makeshift water bubble with a 'glunk' sound and I held on tight to Santana's waist to keep her from being swept away as we sunk to the bottom. I made the water propel us up just as the rest over the water that was floating around fell back into the pond. I gasped as I came up to the surface but nearly sunk back in because of Santana's dead weight. She was out cold.

I kicked my legs furiously to keep us afloat as I made the water push us to the shoreline. Once I could feel soggy earth I trudged out of the mesh while dragging Santana along with me. I laid her sprawled form in the damp dirt and I sank down next to her exhausted. Her wings were battered and mangled, her arms had cuts and splinters in them and her body was still shifting back to her normal physique. Her shallow breaths were the only thing that calmed my frazzled mind.

**_"I've never been so happy to take a walk ever in my life"_**, a young voice interrupted my chaotic thought process and I snapped my head up.

A young boy in a flannel stared at me in awe and I was struck silent.

_**"Are you a superhero?"**_, he asked and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

_**"No"**_, I said with a snort.

_**"An alien then?"**_, he suggested and I fell back into the dirt chuckling.

_**"Hahaha no, now come here"**_, I instructed and he looked at me with wide eyes. _**"I'm an archangel, you wouldn't want me to smite you would you?"**_, I said with a smirk and he scoffed.

I sat up and turned to him with a mischievous gleam in my eyes.

_**"Don't you see the wings"**_, I gestured to Santana's sprawled out wings and his eyes turned to saucers.

He hastily made his way over to me and I motioned for him to sit; which he did so quickly. He tried to take subtle peeks at Santana but I flicked his ear and he hissed while rubbing his hurt appendage.

_**"Ow... okay"**_, he mumbled. _**"Is she dead?"**_, he asked as he peeked over my shoulder again to see the still brunette and my heart wrenched at his question.

His assumptions were understandable, but Santana and dead shouldn't be put together in the same sentence. My ears pricked at the sound of her raspy breaths though and I calmed. I focused on the young teen and shook my head.

_**"No she's fine, she's healing. Whats your name ?"**_, I deflected and he blushed.

_**"Cyrus... What's yours?"**_, he countered and I smiled slyly.

_**"Can't say or I'd have to reap your soul"**_, I said seriously and the poor boy scooted away from me. I snorted at his horrified face and I tried to ease his worries. _**"Don't worry Cyrus, you don't have what I want... but anyway you can call me B and that's S over there"**_, I waved to Santana and he nodded._**"Do you live close by?"**_, I asked and he nodded._** "Are your parents home?"**_, I asked and he shook his head no. _**"Good can we use your garage?"**_, I asked again and he shrugged. _**"I'll put in a good word for you with the big guy up there for this Cy"**_, I grinned and he beamed. _**"Can I use your shirt to cover her up?"**_, I asked and he nodded.

_**"Oh yea yeah sure here"**_, he said as he took off the shirt, and was left in his undershirt. _**"Uh you sure you are not going to kill me?"**_, he questioned warily as he stood up.

I laughed as I scooted over to Santana and I maneuvered her around so I could put on the overgrown shirt. I leant down and whispered into her ear.

_**"Hey babe I'm going to have to move you so bare with me"**_, I mumbled and she made no sign of hearing me.

I picked her up slowly and winced as she let out a pained whimper. I turned back to a concerned Cyrus and asked for him to lead the way. He took slow steps just so I didn't have to jostle Santana and I beamed at him for being considerate. It took fifteen minutes but we finally arrived at his home and he unlocked the pad number for his garage. He let us in before awkwardly standing there.

_**"Uh... so what now?"**_, he questioned warily again as I gently laid Santana down.

_**"When do your parents get home?"**_, I asked and he shrugged.

_**"There on a trip and my older sister is out with her friends, I don't know when she'll be back but I'm pretty sure it will be late"**_, he answered honestly and I nodded.

_**"Okay well go in your room and watch outside the window on lookout for your sister, and in the mean time don't come into the garage till I say so. I have superior hearing so I'll know if your close. You can't pull a fast one on me"**_, I said with a snort.

He huffed as he closed the garage door and walks into his house saying that I'm totally bullshitting him under his breath. I grin and answer his mumbling.

_**"Trust me I am not bullshitting you!"**_, I call and I hear his distant gasp before his feet are scurrying down a hall to his room.

_'Kids...',_ I think in amusement before I focus on Santana.

I bend down to the battered brunette and kiss her lips lightly. I feel her lips move against mine sluggishly at first but then she deepens the kiss and I let her. Her hand comes up to pull me further into her and I moan quietly as my sex drive rears its head.

_**"Mmm..."**_, she moans into the kiss as I take her hand and put it into my wet pants.

Her fingers rub my clit and I gasp at the tingling feeling starting. I press my hips into hers and I feel her bulge nudge my stomach. I pull away from her and open my eyes to see that she's already staring at me intensely. So I unbutton her jeans and pull both her briefs and pants down to her ankles. I look into her golden eyes as I pull off my own pants and panties clear off and I lay down next to her with my legs spread. Her nostrils flares as she grunts and rolls over to get between my legs, but at the feeling of skin to skin contact she stops.

_**"I don't have a condom"**_, she points out gruffly and I shrug.

_**"We'll deal when the time comes but for now I want you to get better... just try to pull out okay?"**_, I tell her after mulling things over and she nods. _**"We have to be quiet. We're not alone"**_, I warn her and she nods again absentmindedly.

Santana caresses my thighs soothingly as she aligns herself with me. She presses a chaste kiss on my lips lightly before pushing her member into me and I stifle a noise in her shoulder. She stops her forward thrust to wait for me to adjust but after a nod from me she moves her hips lightly against me. When she presses deep inside me I hiss. I bite her neck at the pleasurable feeling and she tenses. She grips the back of my head and pulls me away from her neck so she can kiss me again. Once her mouth is on mine she speeds up her thrusts and I cant help but groan against her lips.

Her free hand hikes my legs up around her back and she thrusts into me deeper while rubbing my clit. My stomach clenches as all the sensations start to build up and I feel my orgasm tightening like a band ready to be popped. I press my hips into her thrusts to get more friction but she suddenly slows. I whine as Santana thrusts into me leisurely and her kisses become languid. I grip her face so I can look at her and I see the grimace set on her face. I still her movements by holding her slim hips and she looks at me curiously.

_**"You okay?"**_, I question as I caress her cheek and she nods.

_**"My ribs just replaced itself"**_, she informs me and I wince in sympathy for her.

_**"You want to stop?"**_, I ask and Santana looks at me as if I were crazy.

I chuckle at her bewildered expression and just wrap my arms around her neck.

_**"Well come on, fuck me Santana"**_, I taunt and she sends me a wicked grin as she presses into me again.

Oh God...

_(Later...)_

Her harsh breaths fan against my neck as she pulls out with a groan. She rolls onto her back and presses her hand into her face frustratingly.

_**"I'm sorry. I couldn't... I mean I tried too... but it's felt so... You were so tight and I kind of just... I'm sorry"**_, she babbled and I rolled onto my side to loom over her.

I removed her hand and stopped her distressed apologies with a soft kiss. I pressed my lips firmly onto hers until she made a content noise and relaxed. I broke the kiss and just fell back onto my back next to her.

_**"I honestly don't care about that San. You just really scared me earlier..."**_, I tell her after some seconds of silence passes by and I hear her scoot closer.

_**"I'm sorry..."**_, she mumbles and I see her leaning over me so I can look into her eyes.

I lean up on my elbows and just stare into her brown eyes before I sigh. I sit up fully and throw Cyrus's borrowed flannel at the latina. I start to get dressed and she follows my lead. The talk of our bad judgement call could wait. We needed to get home first.

_**"Eh... So where are we?"**_, Santana questions as she buttons up the borrowed flannel and rolls up Kurt's now overgrown jeans.

_**"We crashed into a pond or whatever and a kid was walking by. He saw my powers and your wings so he thought we were like superhero's or aliens"**_, I explained and she scoffed. "_**I was tired and worried about you so I just told him we were archangel's that would steal his soul if he didn't help"**_, I say with a shrug as I try to fix my hair.

Santana laughs as she passes me and then stretches her newly healed body in front of me as I still try to fix my messy hair. I huff in annoyance at my hairs no sense of compliance when suddenly I see Santana stiffen out the corner of my eye. I watch as she cranes her head to the side and straightens, so I get up and walk over to the still brunette. I rest my hand on her back and she turns to me.

_**"You okay?"**_, I ask concerned and she nods.

_**"Yeah your friend Cyrus is just realizing that he might have made a mistake inviting us in and thinks we are demons because angels don't steal souls or have black wings unless they're evil... according to a movie he watched"**_, she repeated the boys thoughts with a snort and I snickered.

I headed to the door that led into his house and hollered for the young boy to come. I heard him falter his steps as he got to the door but after another second he just took a deep breath and came over. As soon as Cyrus opened the door to the garage, Santana immobilized him with a stare.

_**"Hello Cyrus"**_, she said warmly and the boy stared blankly at Santana. _**"I need you to answer some questions okay?"**_, she asked and the teen nodded numbly.

Just by the way her voice suddenly became more smooth and concise I knew she was using her powers of manipulation. I shoved her disapprovingly and she frowned but she kept her eyes trained on Cyrus nevertheless.

_'You really don't need to hound him'_, I say loudly but she ignores my directed thoughts.

_**"Okay now how far are we from Lima kid?"**_, she questioned and the boy answered immediately.

_'You could've just asked him regularly'_, I say mentally and I hear her huff.

_**"I don't know, I'm not good with directions... but we're in Fort Loramie"**_, Cyrus answered.

_'Oh we're like fifty-four minutes away from Lima'_, I hummed in thought as Santana continued to question Cyrus.

Once she finished hounding the teen, she wiped his memory and ordered him to sleep. I tutted her for taking away people's will as we tiptoed our way out of his house and started our long trek back home. We walked side by side on the sidewalk and ignored the occasional creeper we saw lurking around. Santana after walking a block though stopped suddenly, and I turned to her.

_**"What's up?"**_, I asked and she shook her head.

_**"Nothing I'm just searching..."**_, she said absentmindedly as she walked over to a car on a curb.

I rose an eyebrow in question and nearly asked her about what she was 'searching' for but my unasked question was answered when I heard a crash. I watched as Santana pulled back her fist from the broken glass of the car window. She grinned at my priceless expression then went about hot wiring the car. When the car eventually purred to life she patted the passenger seat for me to get in and I just shook my head at this whole predicament before sitting down. I strapped myself in and Santana just turned to me with an impish look on her features.

_**"Where to goldilocks?"**_, she chirped and I scoffed.

_**"Mines. My dads probably worried sick because my phone got screwed when we fell in the pond and plus I did just randomly disappear from the dinner..."**_, I mumbled and Santana squeezed my hand reassuringly.

_**"Yeah there's that but he also has some explaining to do doesn't he"**_, she brought up cautiously as she put the car into reverse then pulled out of the curb.

_**"Yeah he does"**_, I agreed as she put the car in drive and took off.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence and I was content with it but a thought hit me. I turned to Santana with a cock of my head and I saw her eyebrows raise even though she was mostly focused on the road.

_**"Yes..?"**_, she questioned.

_**"Is Snix okay?"**_, I asked and she suddenly looked somber.

_**"He's recuperating. His demonic energy shorted out while he was possessing me, that's why he blacked out so randomly"**_, she explained and I felt better knowing my little unicorn was still kicking.

_**"I'm not going to lie, I thought I was a goner back there in the sky"**_, I admitted as Santana stopped at a red light and she turned to look at me.

_**"I told you Brittany, you are the only thing I care about in the whole world and that I'd protect you with my life"**_, she began and my eyes softened. _**"When Snix blacked out, my mind went a little chaotic. In that moment, I didn't know where he ended or I began. I felt all noise fade out and the only thing registering to me was this all consuming smothering feeling of anxiety. It ate at me, taunted me endlessly and all I could do was take it. It was terrible"**_, she murmured and I felt so bad. _**"He had all this uncontrolled energy releasing and whirling around my mind so it was hard to wake him up, but then I heard your voice and you were telling me goodbye. I couldn't accept goodbye from you"**_, she stated strongly and my heart swelled.

I leant in to kiss her but a car horn made us jump. Santana looked up and saw that the light was green and probably had been green for a long time. I chuckled and leant back but she followed.

_**"What are you-"**_, I tried but she grabbed my face.

_**"Screw them I wanna kiss my girl"**_, she whispered before pressing her lips to mine.

Oh... _Santana_

* * *

**Santana:**

We ditched the dark green Honda on the outskirts of Lima so in any case of a stolen car report being filed, the humans couldn't trace back the car theft to Brittany. It didn't take long to make our way to Brittany's home and her father was waiting on the porch step. Seeing our silhouette he stood up straight and jogged over to us. I let go of Brittany's pinky and watched with a soft gaze as the two blondes embraced.

_**"I was so worried!"**_, the man announced. _**"After Stacey calmed me down she went back to look for you but Susan said you and Max just left... Where did you go?! I thought something happened! Your phone was disconnected"**_, he rambled and Brittany just hugged the man.

_**"I'm sorry, everything was just a bit too much to take in so Maxi called Santana and she brought me to the beach. You know how much the beach calms my nerves"**_, she lied and I tried not to wince.

I know how much it bothered her to lie to her dad, but it was for his own good. He didn't catch on to his daughters fib. He just took Brittany's word for it, no questions asked and hugged her more to him.

_**"I'm sorry you were overwhelmed, and I'm sorry you had to see me so angry"**_, he said dejectedly. **_"Uncle Charlie is a bully and just likes to press my buttons"_**, he said with a scowl but Brittany poked his cheeks till he stopped frowning.

_**"No grumpy face dad"**_, she admonished as she smoothed the mans wrinkles and caused him to smile.

After a few minutes though, he sighed heavily as if he carried a heavy burden. I steeled myself to be there for Brittany in any way.

_**"I honestly don't know why I hadn't told you about my family history earlier..."**_, he trailed off after a second but continued on stronger. _**"You deserve to know the truth"**_, he said seriously and my blonde stood ram rod straight.

She removed herself from his embrace and crossed her arms, prepared to hear the worst but I put a soothing hand on her back. Her taut muscles relaxed at my touch and she nodded for her father to continue.

_**"My grandpa was Alexander Pierce Weyland and he married Florence Baker. My gramps had four kids: Alexander Pierce Weyland II, Riley Brent Weyland, Susan Taylor Weyland, and Charlie Mason Weyland. My father Alexander P. Weyland II was the oldest and my uncle Riley was the second oldest. My father and uncle Riley were total opposite's but somehow they were beyond close. My dad wanted to take on the world whereas Riley was content to let life ride itself out"**_, he spoke fondly. _**"My family didn't like that, they felt as though my uncle Riley was bringing the Weyland name down with his laid back personality. He never even married because he didn't want to be tied down! He was such a free spirit"**_, he said with a little chuckle and Brittany snorted.

_**"It sounds like uncle Riley was a great guy...but why did you call him your dad? and how come your name is Alexander Pierce and not Weyland?"**_, Brittany asked perplexed and her father sighed.

_**"That's where things get hard... You see since my uncle Riley didn't amount to much they pressured my father to do many things. So when my dad met my mom and they fell in love he immediately married her, but then again as I said earlier my dad wanted to take on the world. He was rarely around when my mom was pregnant with me or much as I grew up because he was always volunteering to go on deploys. One day he didn't come home and it turned out his campsite was bombed. Though my dad was never around for me, he did truly love my mother and him not being there for her and me... it"**_, his voice closed up and I felt my heart strings pull in sympathy. "_**...it destroyed my mom and she couldn't deal with the stress. My dads remains weren't even finished being processed to be sent back home for a proper burial when my mom committed suicide... I was the great son Alexander Pierce Weyland the Third, and all in a week I had no one until Riley stepped in"**_, he said with pride. _**"As I said, Riley and my father were the best of brothers so in my dads will he wrote that if anything were to befall him, he would hand over all his possessions and legal rights to his brother Riley Weyland. Riley didn't resent me or tried to push anything on me about my dads reputation. He told me I was free to live my life the way I chose to and that no one had a say in it but me. That's why I wasn't to bothered about you lovebirds and I support you two one hundred percent"**_, he said with a wistful smile and Brittany and I grinned. _**"Anyway I learned a lot from my uncle Riley. He took care of me and showed me what a real father was like up until he died of cancer twelve years later. It was right before my graduation that he passed and I felt super alone so-"**_

_**"That's when you went on that little trip of self discovery in the forest and met my birth mother"**_, Brittany filled in and I gasped.

_'I wonder if he has an inkling of what Brittany truly is or...'_, my thoughts trailed off as Alex began talking again.

_**"Yeah, that was the same day. I was raised in the belief that anything was possible so I decided not to go to college. Though uncle Riley wasn't there I knew he would've rooted me on nonetheless for any of my choices so when I had you, I officially went on my separate ways with my family and changed my name. I started fresh with you, Bryson, and Stacey. You guys were all I needed... I don't know why I let aunt Susan guilt trip me into dragging you guys to that dinner I knew how'd they react"**_, he finished sullenly and I stepped forward.

I hesitantly put my hand on Brittany's fathers arm and I gave him an understanding look.

_**"You were hoping they'd change and that you'd be able to salvage what was destroyed so long ago... but the thing is, they won't change if they don't want too and how I saw-"**_, I stopped because he didn't know about Snix and I. _**"Er.. how Brittany explained things to me"**_, I fixed. "_**I can only conclude that they're so stuck in their ways that they can't see that they are losing an amazing family member, but that's not your fault or something you should be sad about. They made their choice and that's that but you now have a better and more loving family then they ever were"**_, I told him strongly and he sent me a sunny smile.

_**"Hmm I like this one"**_, He said to Brittany with a curve of his lips and I flushed.

He gripped my arm suddenly and I blanched as I stumbled forward but I didn't fall. I was instead enveloped in his burly frame and I didn't know how to respond.

_**"Aw group hug!"**_, I heard before I felt Brittany pressed up to against me. _**"Be crushed by the almighty Pierce love hug!"**_, Brittany chirped.

I rolled my eyes at her antics.

_'Really...'_, I thought in amusement as I let myself be crushed by the almighty Pierce hug.

Crazy people.

_(Home...)_

As soon as I parked my car I could smell the different scents within my home. Brittany looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged. I checked my time on my phone and it read one in the morning.

_'Why the hell is everyone at my house right now?'_, I wondered to myself but that was answered by the shouts that were getting increasingly clearer the more we walked into my home.

_**"HE NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN!"**_, Kurt growled venomously and I paused at the door to my living room.

_'The hell'_, I thought bewildered and Brittany's face basically mirrored my thoughts.

_**"Kurt he said it was an accident... No, you know what? you know it was an accident because you were there! you can't fault him okay!"**_, I heard Skylar quip and Kurt let out a frustrated growl.

_**"WELL FINN NEEDS FUCKING GLASSES! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID!"**_, Kurt howled and my curiosity just got the better of me.

I pushed the door open and everyone jumped. All the glee members except a knocked out eerily floating Finn turned to me. I eyed the sleeping giant and crossed my arms.

_**"The fuck is going on here!?"**_, I demanded and the room erupted into chaos.

Voices shot at me left and right and I nearly gave myself whiplash trying to turn and listen to everyone.

_**"Britt something happened to Finn!"**_, Mike called and I couldn't help but think 'finally'.

_**"He killed my dad!"**_, Kurt roared angrily and I blanched but Skylar growled in his direction.

_**"He did not Kurt! Cut it out!"**_, Sky snapped and Tori agreed.

Kurt made a frustrated noise regardless and complained.

_**"He nearly did..."**_, he whined.

_**"Please tell me I'm not going to turn into something evil as well"**_, Mercedes complained.

_**"What the hell is that supposed to mean"**_, Artie said peeved and some of the strands of his hair stood up in flames on his head.

_**"Artie..."**_, Tori called warningly and the recently matured boy snapped out of it and simmered down.

And I mean quite literally, simmered down. You could actually see some smoke lift off him as he let off steam and calmed down.

_**"Finn is like cyclops from X-men except without the laser!"**_, Sam shouted.

_**"Like meat vision but with death... its like death vision"**_, Puck agreed and looked at him incredulously.

_**"Total killer, he's so on our team"**_, Matt threw in and I rolled my eyes.

_**"Uh what in the world is everyone talking about?"**_, Brittany asked suddenly and Quinn walked over to us.

_**"Finn matured".**_

* * *

**AN: I know I know, I'm terrible for that second cliffy... but don't hate me too much since I'll be updating sooner than later now that I have this chapter wrapped up. Any way what did you guys think? What were your favorite lines because Seth and I had a ball making silly things up lol and! can you believe the war is like right around the corner? I'm so amped to write it! but enough of that, next chapter is going to blow everyone's mind and that's all I'll say on that. Its nearly 5 am. so I'm off to bed, goodnight and enjoy :D_  
_**

_- Tatter_


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hello everyone! I know I suck, I was supposed to update early but life just seemed to get in my way every time -_- but anyway I've never been so excited to post ever in my life! I truly think this chapter is the best one yet so I'm going to be vague as hell in my chapter summary :) Any who, yes you were right about my Darth arm Chuckleshan but I can't handle all the attention D: I'm secretly shy lol ...onwards I wanted to address the whole thing with Brittany hearing Santana in her head. It's not a new power for Britt. Santana simply implanted her thoughts into Brittany's head because she was otherwise occupied falling to her death lol and now that that's cleared. In this chapter: Finn gets some special specs, Training, and Operation: Sky Fall is underway. The song of the chapter is '****_Evening Ceremony_****' by****_ Active Child_****.**

Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)

**Ch. 27**_ Evening Ceremony_

**Santana:**

I blink and then blink again. I look pass Quinn to stare at the magically sleep induced giant floating ahead of me, then back to the witch in front of me.

_**"He's matured into what exactly?"**_, I questioned perplexed.

_**"Into an evil death ray"**_, Kurt hissed and Skylar shot him a look.

I crossed my arms and looked at those two.

_**"Okay what's with that?"**_, I gestured to Kurt's animosity with his own brother but Quinn waved them off.

_**"An accident... but on the subject of what Finn is... well I'm not a hundred percent sure but I have a hunch and I need you to test it out"**_, she said vaguely and I frowned.

_**"Why me?"**_, I asked suspiciously.

_**"Trust me"**_, she countered and I frowned even more so. _**"Peel back his eyes and your reaction will answer my question"**_, she directed and I shook my head.

_**"Uh no no no, fuck that... I just heard the wolves talking about frankenteen here having death vision. I think I brushed up against death enough tonight"**_, I said as backed away from the witch.

_**"Honestly Santana trust me, just peel back his eyes"**_, Quinn said in frustration and I huffed as I walked over to Finn.

_**"She's a goner..."**_, Sam whispered and I growled at him. _**"What? I'm just kidding"**_, he mumbled and Puck and Matt agreed.

_'Stupid wolves...'_, I thought to myself just as I leant over Finn's still body.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves then lightly peeled back Finn's eyelid. His brown eyes were unfocused at first but then a familiar blue ring appeared there and focused on me. Though Snix was still comatose within my mind, his demonic instinct still reacted to the threat. My body had a mind of its own as I hissed at the unaware teen and backed away with a growl. Quinn stepped forward and put a calming hand on my shoulder.

_**"I'm guessing I was right"**_, Quinn said with a smile as she squeezed my shoulder reassuringly then walked over to the sleeping boy. _**"Come on Rachel, I have things to do and you have training in a couple of hours"**_, she directed with a wink to the short brunette.

Rachel walked over to her lover with a pout and I grimaced in distaste at the duo.

_Gross..._

_**"Quinn you are treating me like a child again"**_, Rachel complained just as Quinn chuckled and phased them out of the room with Finn.

Everyone looked utterly confused.

_**"Okay... Anyone want to fill us in?"**_, Mercedes questioned and everyone turned to me.

_**"Finn is a Nephilim"**_, I answered and I was gifted with various expressions.

_**"Nefa- what?"**_, Brittany repeated perplexed.

_**"Isn't that like a giant"**_, Tori piped up and I shook my head.

I took a seat on one of my couches and gestured for the group to come closer. Everyone did, albeit cautiously, and I let out a snort at the their sudden hesitance. Once I had everyone's attention I began my complex explanation.

**_"Finn is a Nephilim; which is the offspring of an angel and human hence my reaction to his eyes-"_**

Artie interjected.

_**"Wait wait wait... I don't get it. What does him being an angel have to do with anything? why did you react like that?"**_, he questioned and I rolled my eyes.

_**"She's a succubus Artie"**_, Skylar pointed out but he just rose his eyebrow.

_**"So?"**_

_**"Succubi and Incubi derive from demons Artie"**_, she explained and the boy cocked his head to the side.

_**"Really? Where are your horns"**_, he asked innocently and I nearly strangled him.

I opted to ignore his statement instead because I did need his assistance in the upcoming war.

_**"Anyway... his kind and mine don't really work together. We have an age old grudge with one another that dates far back... All humans thought Incubi were evil because of our black wings and Angels were good because of their white wings, but that was total bull and pretty racist because Angels could be even more so or just as bad as any supernatural"**_, I huffed._** "...but whatever, our instincts clash, that's why I reacted the way I did"**_, I explained and everyone just nodded.

I aimed to continue but I heard Brittany yawn and my eyes locked onto her tired features. She rubbed her eyes and tried vainly to focus on what was going on around her but she was failing miserably. I cleared my throat to kick everyone out but Tina beat me too it as she checked her phone that buzzed.

_**"Hey guys we'll talk more tomorrow, it's really late"**_, she pointed out and I guess Quinn had given her the signal.

Artie catching on looked at the time.

_**"Shoot my mom is going to murder me... I'll see you guys in a few hours"**_, he said as he abruptly walked out the living room.

_**"Yea it is late"**_, Mercedes agreed as it dawned on her that our operation was going into effect.

She made her way out of the room, followed by Puck, Matt, and Sam. Then eventually everyone ended up filing out of the room till it was only the four of us, but that changed quickly. Skylar decided to take first watch and Tori grinned. I felt a twinge of excitement that everything was playing out smoothly for the annoying brunette, but then Brittany yawned again and I focused on my girlfriend instead.

_**"Let's get you to bed sleepyhead we have a big day tomorrow"**_, I told her and she nodded.

She aimed to walk out the living room but I gripped her waist. She stopped to look at me but I was already hefting her up bridal style into my arms. She squealed at the sudden change in her position and I laughed as I made my way to our room.

_(Early in the Morning...)_

The second everyone saw Tori instead of Skylar walk out into the clearing we knew the drill. We all began stretching, then took off running around Mike's lake three times without any instruction. Tori grinned at our instant compliance and waited patiently for everyone to finish. Once we did, we stretched again then sat in front of Tori in the grass.

_**"Alright guys for practice today we're pairing up a little differently and because we need to cut training short for you know..."**_, she trailed off and everyone grinned. _**"...Puck I want you to work with Mike on hand to hand combat"**_, she suggested and Puck nodded. _**"Unlike Brittany, Mike needs to be around a body of water or a decent amount of liquid substance to use his water capabilities, so help him get up to par"**_, she ordered and the two went off to the side to spar._** "Kurt!"**_, she called.

_**"Yes?"**_, he questioned.

_**"How's your dad?"**_, she asked and Kurt seemed caught off guard because he floundered.

_**"Uh... He's still in a coma but his vitals are fine, the doctors say he'll be awake in a day or two"**_, he said relieved.

_**"That's great to hear"**_, she said genuinely happy before she became serious. _**"-now, I need you to work on Brittany's speed on land, it's a bit slow"**_, she instructed and my blonde let out a scandalized shout.

_**"I am not slow!"**_, she huffed as she stomped off to another part of the clearing with Kurt in tow.

_**"You are!"**_, Tori shouted after her._** "And no water elemental bending Brittany! This is strictly a speed training exercise"**_, she hollered and I heard my blonde make a frustrated noise.

_**"ARGHHHH! NO FAIR!".**_

Artie and I roared with laughter but I stopped when I felt wind pick up ahead of us. A bright source of light beamed down to the earth then evaporated into nothing. I felt my teeth grind together as I tried to contain the growl threatening to spill out my mouth at what I saw.

Finn had come out of the beam of light, with sunglasses on and dressed like Steve from _'Blue's Clues'_ with his striped shirt, but his clothing wasn't what bothered me. What irked my nerves was the things attached to his back keeping him afloat. Finn had ivory white wings that were flapping downward as he landed. Once his feet touched the ground Quinn and Rachel appeared on the side of him in a swirl of dark smoke.

_'Of course he can fly before I can'_, I thought annoyed.

_**"Santana I need you to fill me in on Finn's kind while everyone is occupied"**_, Tori brought me out of my thoughts. _**"I need to know how to handle him if push comes to shove. We don't need any loose cannons in our ranks"**_, she explained before she turned to Finn._** "You and Artie sit and meditate till I come back. Artie will show you the breathing exercises"**_, she instructed and the newly matured boy jogged over to Artie.

His wings dissolved into his back as he sat in front of Artie and I stopped staring at him at the clearing of someone's throat. I looked up to an expectant Tori and began my explanation.

_**"According to legends, Nephilim were said to be giants on earth, but that's a load of baloney. They were tall in stature and that was about it"**_, I scoffed but continued nonetheless._** "Nephilim are angelic halfbreeds. They are categorized in three groups. There are Near-Mortal Nephilim, who favor their mortal parents and are more distant to their supernatural heritage. These nephilim's forsake their kind and usually possess no power except unparalleled instincts. The second type of nephilim are the Balanced Nephilim. They are balanced between both their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. The third type and worst nephilim is the Transcended Nephilim. They favor their immortal parentage and have little to no mortal blood because their angelic parents genes killed all of its human genes in the womb. Transcended Nephilim are easily to find because of their brash nature, white wings, and unnatural blue ring within their irises that can cause a mortal to have a heart attack and a supernatural being to suffer intense pain"**_, I explained and Tori wore a concerned expression.

She looked at Finn in front of Artie with tense shoulders. Quinn put a hand on the brunettes shoulder to get her attention and when she had it she began to speak.

_**"I spelled those glasses. They're not coming off his face unless he takes them off, and we can't see pass the dark tint of the shades. I tested it on myself"**_, Quinn reassured the violet eyed brunette but Tori wasn't assured.

Instead she focused her eyes onto me.

_**"How come you didn't suffer any pain yesterday Santana?"**_, Tori questioned.

_**"Incubi and Succubi are immune to a transcended nephilim's gaze. I have no real explanation as to why... I can only make a hunch and say that maybe since the devil was an angel and he gave birth to the demons we were partially part fallen angel and granted immunity"**_, I hypothesized with a shrug.

Rachel who I had forgotten was standing there, threw me a rather confused look before excusing herself from the conversation. I watched her go in amusement then focused to the two in front of me. Tori accepted my theory whereas Quinn seemed to mull my explanation over.

_**"Makes sense ...but other then his death vision and brashness is their anything else I should be worried about?**_", Tori posed and I shook my head.

_**"Nope... so... are you ready for Operation: Sky fall later?"**_, I chirped and Tori rolled her eyes.

_**"Why did you pick that code name again?"**_, she questioned perplexed.

_**"You are going to make**_** SKY**_**lar **_**FALL**_** for you, that's why! Duh!"**_, I said cheekily and she shoved me away from her.

_**"Uh god you are so cheesy go run some laps or spar with Quinn please!"**_, she urged as I kept wiggling my eyebrows.

Quinn chuckled as she dragged me away from the irate brunette. She pulled me into a clearing before kicking my shin out of nowhere and I hissed.

_**"Q what the fuck!?"**_, I growled and she smirked.

_**"Come on S, you've gotten really soft since we've settled here if you're crying about that little kick"**_, she jeered and I laughed.

_Oh this will be fun..._

I grinned gleefully as I let my wings free then got myself in a martial arts stance. Quinn did the same, but both her palm were raised forward, facing me. It was in these moments I remembered that Quinn is not only a powerful witch but an efficient fighter. She even at one point was one my abuela's highest ranking spell castors in her elder militia till she fell off the deep end.

My abuela just ordered me to exterminate Quinn one day, with no care or thought of all the loyal years of servitude Quinn did for her for centuries. I didn't kill her obviously... I couldn't. I let her go, and that day Lucy died and Quinn Fabray was born. I let her stay with some pretty cool monks in Mt. Athos until she proposed we retired to Ohio.

_**"Lucy I'm home!"**_, I called to antagonize her but she didn't take the bait.

Her muscles in her arm tensed but that was the only indication that she gave that she heard me. She just waited. I smirked and decided to just run forward and get this party started.

_(Hour Later:)_

Quinn used her magic to clean her sweaty clothes and fix her hair. The cuts and bruises I inflicted on her were slowly fading as she stretched and I frowned.

_**"You big cheat"**_, I huffed from the ground where she left me to heal and she chuckled.

_**"Says the girl who threw dirt in my eye and bit me when I had her in a submission lock"**_, she said peeved and I snickered.

_**"I'm from the slums, we fight dirty chica"**_, I joked and she just shook her head.

_**"Whatever I'm tired S, I'm done here"**_, she said as she helped me into sitting position and began to heal me.

_**"No arguments on that one Luce"**_, I said offhandedly and she shoved me.

_**"Alright smart ass, heal yourself"**_, she huffed as she stood up._** "I'm going to my grateful girlfriend"**_, she snipped. _**"Oh and we should head back in thirty minutes so Skylar doesn't wake up and see what we did"**_, she suggested as she walked away and I nodded.

I watched her go to her girlfriend and I scrunched my nose at the odd pair.

_I guess opposites really do attract but speaking of girlfriends... Where's mine..._

I looked around for Brittany and found her laying asleep across Kurt. I unintentionally zoned in on her small frame and cancelled everything going on around me out. I thought back to last night. When everyone left and we headed off to bed, we tried to talk about last nights events but we were too exhausted. The nights events had taken a toll on us so we opted to talk about the no condom situation and near death experience later. It was silently agreed upon that we'd deal with things the next day and headed off to take a shower before bed, but even that was delayed when Brittany pointed out the disappearance of my male appendage. Snix was still recuperating and not answering so I decided that that was also on our growing sheet of important things to talk about later list.

I shook my head to get out of my mounting thoughts and focused on Brittany. I watched my blonde intently as her chest rose and fell, and how her golden hair glinted in the sun. Her face looked serene as she slept on peacefully and I smiled.

_Could I really..._

A hand on my thigh brought me abruptly out of my staring and I whipped my head to Tina. She grinned at my bewildered expression as she sat down next to me.

_**"That was even better then seeing it in my vision last night"**_, she chirped happily and I frowned._** "Oh no no no... No grumpy face Santana you don't want your son picking that up"**_, she said slyly and my eyes widened.

_Son?_

I snapped my head back to where Brittany and Kurt lay sprawled in the grass then back to Tina.

_**"Yeah you planted a seed but its still to early for a pregnancy test if that's what you're thinking"**_, she said offhandedly and I gaped.

_**"Whe-when? How did you- well obviously I know how you know but... Shit she's!-"**_, Tina slapped a hand over my mouth and I shut up.

She laughed at my wide eyes, but then she became serious after a couple seconds.

_**"The others can't know yet, trust me just keep it quiet. I'll save your butt when the shit hits the fan"**_, she said sagely and my brows furrowed in confusion.

_What does that even mean..._

_**"I thought long and hard on this so it pleases me that you'll figure this out"**_, she said mysteriously and I just gave her a blank expression.  
_**"With the salt in the air you'll see the truth, and the birds will sing a lovely song of joy and love, with a kiss from a sister you'll know it's time. And a blanket will be your only sign"**_, she said ominously and my eyes furrowed

Tina laughed again at my puzzled face before she walked off to Mike who just sunk into the grass. I decided to ignore Tina's vague statement and walked over to Tori who was meditating with Finn and Artie.

_**"Operation Sky fall is a go correct ?"**_, I questioned the trio and all eyes snapped to me... well except Finn but I could feel I had his attention.

Tori wrung her hands together in her lap, and I eyed her.

_**"I'm losing my cool we had a day to think this up and half a night to practice. I don't think I'm ready"**_, Tori admitted and I scoffed.

Artie gripped her hands into his and she stared the boy in his eyes. He gave her an amused look as he spoke to her.

_**"You are going to sing the panties off her and get the girl, got me?"**_, he said with a crooked grin and Tori reluctantly nodded.

_**"Okay now that she's gotten that little pep talk lets hurry back to my house and get this show on the road!"**_, I exclaimed._** "Quinn said her sleepy charm will run out soon"**_, I explained and the three nodded._** "Does everyone know what they're doing"**_, I asked and I got another chorus of nods._** "Okay well lets go get your girl Tori"**_, I said and she hooted.

* * *

**Skylar: **

Something lifted from my awareness and my eyes flew open. I looked off to the side at the digital clock I set up and it read that it was noon. We had training at six.

_How the hell did I oversleep six hours..._

_**"Shit!"**_, I cursed as I rushed out of my small cot and aimed to tug on some clothes, when I felt the presence of all the glee club members here.

_'Why aren't they at Mike's still training'_, I thought irritably.

I put on some sweats with a tank top and made my way downstairs. I felt Santana's presence come around the corner and I intercepted her. When she noticed me coming her way she ran up to me. I began to scold her for not training but was cut short by her frantic exclamation.

_**"Thank God you finally woke up! Come on Sky hurry!"**_, Santana called as she pulled me along the hall into the music room.

_**"Where's the fire Santana?"**_, I questioned in amusement but my expression quickly turned to confusion when I looked around.

The instruments that were usually hung on the walls and racks were removed and the large studio room was cleared. All that was left in the place were chairs on the opposite wall near the dancing area with a guitar stand, an ebony piano, and full drum set fixed up. It pretty much looked like the choir room in McKinley. I focused my gaze onto Santana who took a seat at her grand piano and she began to press down on one key repetitively.

_**"Uh Santana what's going on?"**_, I asked quizzically but I was ignored.

Finn with some newly required shades walked in from the back of the dance studio and sat down on the drumming stool. He bobbed his head steadily to the keys Santana was playing before he started to beat on the drum in front of him with a steady pace. I was extremely confused, and to top off all the madness; Puck entered the room and he took the guitar off the stand I saw. He started plucking the strings on the guitar in an going rhythm as Finn hit the cymbals. I looked really confused as to why the three felt the sudden need to rock out but a sound presence behind me made me turn.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

My eyes widen as I see Tori staring intently in my eyes but she doesn't let me deter her. She walks directly up to me as she sings.

_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know!_

She belted out the last word and my jaw nearly dropped because I didn't know she sang. I heard someone squeal and noticed Rachel and Brittany high-fiving each other as they took seats.

_'What the hell is going on here...', thought._

_**"I taught her that pitch"**_, the siren crooned but I was brought back to the present by Tori's hand on my cheek.

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you..._

She emphasized 'you' and my cheeks flushed, I didn't know what to say. Her gaze softened as she sang the next part and my heart swelled.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with everyday_  
_And all that pain that I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
_And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_That's why I need you to hear!_

I was stunned to silence as she sang to me. She kept her eyes trained on me as if I was all that mattered and I blushed even more furiously.

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you..._

Her voice trailed off and I thought the song was over but she smiled as the music tempo drastically changed. Kurt came strolling in with a cheeky grin as he began singing.

_Imagine me and you, I do_  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

He said with a snort as he winked at me and I grinned. He wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulder as if they were buds and he continued to sing.

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_  
_So happy together..._

He sang louder and Finn banged on the drums as Tori sang along to the mellow beat whilst keeping eye contact with me.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but 'you'_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life..._

She trailed off and Kurt picked up where she left off.

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together!_

He sang happily then all the glee members swarmed me. They circled me as the bounced around chanting.

_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba!_  
_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba!_

I couldn't help but grin as I was surrounded by everyone. My eyes found Tori's and she just continued to watch me with an intense gaze. She eventually stopped staring and made her way through the crowd. When she got close enough she clasped hands with me and dragged me closer to her.

_**"I know I can be overbearing and self-centered but its just how I was raised"**_, she apologized sheepishly._** "My master said I was the best and I could take whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted but then you came along and my world switched upside down. You were stronger, faster, and not taking my bullshit"**_, she said with a grin._** "You make me feel all types of new things Sky. You're everything to me and I love you down to all your imperfections. I never loved someone more than my master but here I am loving you more than anything that could possibly exist in this world"**_, she said seriously.

_**"Oh my gosh that is so cute!"**_, the siren squealed and I heard Santana tell her to_ 'Shut it'_.

My face burned from embarrassment because I felt everyone's eyes on me. They all watched anxiously and were anticipating what I'd do next; my inner predator did not like that. I was the hunter not the hunted. I felt my instincts get the best of me and before I could really stop myself, I reeled back my fist and hit Tori in the face.

_**"Well shit!"**_, Kurt exclaimed as he caught the staggering brunette.

Tori hissed as she gripped her bloody nose but when she righted her footing and looked at me she was grinning. She held her gushing nose as she walked over to me and I bristled. Seeing my tense shoulders she held her free hand up in a placating gesture.

_**"Uh yeah I totally deserved that. I forget you hate being the center of people's attention"**_, she said in a nasally voice. _**"-but can you forgive me already? I love you okay. I mean it"**_, she said it so seriously as she got into my personal space. _**"Say you love me back"**_, she whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes for second before opening them again.

_**"Later..."**_, I mumbled and she beamed.

_**"That's good enough"**_, she chirped before she kissed me.

I quickly shoved her away in disgust.

_**"Ew gross Tori"**_, I grimaced as her blood got on my face.

_**"You hit me, you deal with it"**_, she grouched and I rolled my eyes just as she pressed her lips back onto mine.

I smiled and tried to ignore all the cheers going on around me.

* * *

**Brittany:**

I clapped my hands as the two kissed. I was really happy that they were working things out. Having to hear them have sex every once in awhile and then watching them ignore each other was actually becoming annoying. I was letting out a noise of relief when a warm hand on my wrist made me turn. I was met with brown eyes and I grinned.

_**"This was amazing Santana!"**_, I chirped and she just smiled at me.

_**"You're amazing"**_, she countered and I blushed furiously at how sincere she sounded.

I scratched the back of my head bashfully at the comment. She gazed at me with intense look and I felt my cheeks burn more. Santana had been acting weird all morning since she talked to Tina.

_**"Come on"**_, she gestured with a nod of her head as she pulled me forward so I did.

She brought me outside to her car and told me to get in. I did and let her strap me in before she practically vaulted over the car to get to the driver side. I rolled my eyes at her antics once she was settled in the car and I peered out the window as she drove away from her house. I turned to her curiously and posed my question.

_**"Where are we going?"**_, I asked and I watched as her lips curved up at the edges.

Without turning to me she shrugged and countered.

_**"You tell me"**_, she said with a smirk and I furrowed my brow.

_What..._

I crossed my arms and tried to think of what her vague offhand comment could mean, but I drew a complete blank. My lips pursued as I pouted and I heard her snicker.

_**"Come on Britt try"**_, she chirped and I pouted more.

_I hate guessing games._

I huffed at her and poked out my bottom lip as I turned away from her. I opened my mouth to call her a childish name when my instincts flared, and a pleasant feeling passed over me. I picked up the scent of salt and my ears could faintly hear the sound of crashing waves. My pout erased completely as my annoyed mood was replaced with a giddy feeling.

_The beach!_

_**"Bien mi amor!"**_, she said in Spanish and my eyes crossed in confusion.

She darted her eyes in my direction and laughed at my expression before pulling the car to a stop. She pulled up to a parking meter, unstrapped her seat-belt, got out the car, then put coins in the machine. She looked down to me still in the car and gestured for me to come on. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion but got out the car nonetheless.

She chuckled again at my facial expression before taking my hand. We walked onto the sand with our hands intertwined and made our way to the pier where I tried to teach her how to fly. She sat me down on a blanket that was already laid out there and she sat next to me.

_**"Okay before you ask anything I need to pat myself on the back for being so flipping smart!"**_, she chirped as she wiggled happily.

I didn't know whether to be concerned or amused so I just let her move around like a worm. After she was done doing her... victory dance? she exhaled a breath and turned to me. My eyebrows knit together as I stared at her.

_**"Okay... so whats with the whole sudden trip to the beach?"**_, I questioned in confusion.

**"This is where I found you when I realized that I could never live without you"**, she said seriously and I smiled but her expression morphed to an amused look. _**"-and also the place you tried to kill me"**_, she taunted and I shoved her with a squawk. _**"Haha I'm playing... this is also the place where you taught me how to fly... well err... glide"**_, she said sheepishly and I laughed at her silliness. **_"But anyway I brought you here because tonight wasn't only about helping Tori. It was about giving me the courage to do something I've been chickening out on for awhile"_**, she explained with a blush and I gave her a confused look.

She lifted one side of the blanket we were sitting on and felt around for a second before she brought out a small box. She shook off the excess sand then brought it closer for me to see. My eyes widened as she opened the small box and I saw a ring nestled inside.

_**"Santana..."**_, I tried but she cut me off.

_**"For as long as I could remember living here in Ohio, I would walk by this jewelers shop while I was hunting and see this ring shining. It was just a simple blue scrap of metal but it always seemed to catch my eye. It's not until after meeting you that I wanted so bad to buy it. At first I wanted to just give it to you as a promise ring but the more enamored I became with you the more the concept of marriage seemed logical"**_, she explained and I was speechless. _**"And in there"**_, she pressed her palm to my stomach. _**"Is the start of something new for us Britt so I want to be with you one hundred percent"**_, she said seriously.

I tried to make my brain think of something or anything meaningful to say but all that came out was,

_**"What are you saying Santana?".**_

She chuckled lightly and caressed my cheek with her free hand.

_**"I'm saying that I love you Brittany, I always have. Your scent was what reeled me in. It was an enticing fragrance that I couldn't ignore so I sought you out, and when I did... God when I pursued you, it was as if trying to get an angel's attention. You were magnificent, beautiful, flawless... and all I wanted was to be with you forever... We've been through a lot but now we're here**_**"**, she said with a smile._** "You've changed me and continue to better me... I'm growing Brittany and its all because of you, so thank you and I can't wait to have a family and grow old with you"**_, she finished as she brushed off a tear running down my cheek I didn't even realize that trailed down.

_**"I don't know what to say..."**_, I choked out as more tears began streaming freely down my face.

Santana leaned in until our foreheads were touching and she breathed against my lips. Her free hand gripped my cheek.

_**"Say you'll be mine forever"**_, she whispered and I let out a strangled noise between a chuckle and a sob.

_**"I am yours"**_, I said after I pulled myself together. _**"I'm yours"**_, I repeated as I kissed her lips.

* * *

**AN: I loved writing this chapter! :D Hopefully the last scene wasn't too predictable, I tried to make it as unpredictable as ever lol so let me know your thoughts. What were your favorite parts? Comments or Confusions? Oh! and next chapter will be fun because we get to see a very protective Mama Santana and there's going to be confrontations, awesome training matches, and Victor gives the glee members a ring**

**- **_Tatter_


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I never worked so diligently on a chapter then this one lol I kept adding and erasing things and just revising every single thing because I wanted this chapter to be awesome. Warning: you might hate Finn after this chapter and it wasn't because I disliked his character that I put him in the line of fire but more so because I just truly believe Finn would say something as insensitive as what he will say. Other than that, Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You readers keep me going and I'm flattered/honored to be listed as your favorite author. In this chapter: A short sequence of Brittana sexy times, Snix is awake, Artie vs. Brittany, Baby Talk, New recruits, and a taste of a temperamental Mama Santana. The song of the chapter is '****_Adorn_****' by ****_Travis Garland_****. Which is a fantastic cover and I highly recommend everyone to listen to it.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 28 **_Adorn_

**Santana:**

_I did it..._

I can't believe I did it.

My mind was overrun with all kinds of emotions. I rolled onto my side and used my enhanced sight to stare at her peaceful features. An indescribable feeling crossed me so I quietly peeled back the sheets to get up. I was feeling weird but it was a good weird I suppose.

**_"Babe what are you doing come back to bed"_**, she grumbled.

I turned back to my girlfriend... no fiancé with a smile on my face and just told her to hold on a sec. Her eyes shone with mirth but she let me get up and I walked over to Snix's discarded iPod speakers.

_Snix..._

My heart wrenched in my chest at the thought of my counterpart. He was still resting and it was nerve wrecking having him not present. It bothered me because I just had so much to tell him... Like I was going to be a mother, Finn matured, and I asked his ducky to marry me. These were monumental things he should've been around for.

_God he'll be livid with all these turn of events he missed out on._

I eventually shrugged and went back to what I was doing. I turned the nuzzle on the speakers so the music would play low, and settled my iPod onto the dock.

_**"Hurry up babe, lets consummate our marriage"**_, Brittany whined when I turned to her.

_**"We're not married yet"**_, I reminded her and she huffed.

_**"So! lets do it anyway, we're both naked"**_, she pointed out and I shook my head at her antics.

_**"Hold on, I just want to play some music"**_, I said with a chuckle before hitting play on the docked iPod.

When the music started playing I grinned at the familiar song. I crawled back onto the bed and loomed over Brittany with a smile. As her lips curved upward, I sang along with the first verse.

_These lips can't wait to taste your skin... Baby_

I mumbled as I pressed a soft kiss to her neck then made a path to her ear. Her breath hitched and her bare hips arched into mines. I hissed but kept singing.

_And these eyes, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby_

I sang as I caressed her cheek and her eyes shone with love and joy. I smiled adoringly at her.

_And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, baby..._  
_You just gotta let my love_  
_Let my love!_

I belted out and looked at her seriously as she shuddered. I caressed her cheek as I continued to sing.

_Let my love adorn you_  
_Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down_  
_You got to know_  
_You gotta know_  
_Know that I adore you..._

I sang softly and Brittany's eyes shimmered with tears so I kissed her soundly. She groaned into my mouth and pressed her core into my legs. I hissed out a soft curse at the amazing feeling and missed the next verse but I didn't care. I let Brittany distract me and I pushed my hips into her seeking ones. Her nails dug themselves into my back as I slipped two fingers between us and entered her wet center.

**_"God Santana..."_**, she moaned as she arched her body like a bow.

That encouraged me to fuck her harder. I pressed into her more firmly and found her lips again. I swallowed the moans and the cries as my fingers pressed into her velvety walls.

_(Hours Later...)_

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before crawling back up the prone body beneath me. I kissed Brittany on her lips lightly and she sloppily returned it. I pulled away from the exhausted blonde and flopped down next to her.

_**"Gosh it's been awhile since you drained me dry"**_, she grumbled and I chuckled.

_**"Sorry your cuteness got me all riled up, you want me to make the citrus drink?"**_, I offered as I aimed to move but Brittany gripped me to her body.

_**"It's fine I just need sleep then I'll rock your world"**_, she slurred drowsily and I laughed.

_**"Sure thing sleepyhead"**_, I teased but she was already out like a light.

I listened intently to her soft snores and rubbed her flat toned stomach that would soon swell with my child. I grinned as I imagined how my kid would look like and eventually dozed off.

The next time I opened my eyes it was too Brittany's face. She smiled down at me as her lips descended onto mine. At the feel of her, I sighed contentedly. She pulled back when I woke up fully and pressed light kisses to my jaw and neck.

_**"Britt... ?"**_, I called curiously but my breath hitched as her hands made their way between my legs.

_**"Shh..."**_, she cooed as her fingers dipped into my core but retracted just as quickly as they entered. _**"I'll get to that"**_, she promised as she pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

I whined in protest but she slipped down my body and spread my legs. I looked down at her darkened blue eyes and swallowed nervously at her hungry look. I tried to speak but her mouth descended on my mound and I arched.

_Shit!_

Her hands gripped my hips as her tongue traced delicate patterns on my clit before sucking it into her mouth.

_(Hour Later...)_

Every nerve ending tingled with pleasure as my orgasm swept over me for the third time. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen filling my body and I was unable to do much else.

I was spent and undone.

She waited for me to fall bonelessly into the sheets, and when I did she removed her fingers from between my legs and began tracing unknown patterns on my skin. She kissed my forehead that bore a light sheen of sweat, and I said the only thing on my mind.

_**"I love you"**_, I mumbled and she grinned as she peppered my face with kisses.

_**"Everyone loves me when I make them cum"**_, she taunted.

_**"Ass..."**_, I huffed.

I hit her thigh lightly as she continued to giggle at me. I frowned at that and my eyes shot her a disapproving look so she rose her hands in surrender.

_**"I jest I jest, sorry"**_, she conceded.

_**"Jerk"**_, I mumbled just as I shut my eyes.

The last thing I remember hearing was her tinkling laughter.

* * *

**Brittany:**

All the glee club members were waiting for our fiery duo to appear.

_From the racket I heard coming from upstairs while I took a water break after my lady loving fest, I'm pretty sure those two had a wild night._

I grinned and nestled my head comfortably into Santana's lap as she threaded her fingers gently through my hair. She hummed the song she played last night and I smiled in content, nearly dozing off when Skylar and Tori walked into the clearing. I watched how easy they moved with one another as if they were gratifying towards each other and I felt joy for them.

I looked up to see that Santana was grinning down on me which caused me to do the same. I aimed to say something when Tori cleared her throat. I snapped my attention onto her as she scratched her head sheepishly.

_**"Sorry guys, we kind of lost track of time while we were screwing-"**_

Skylar whacked her across her head promptly making the amused brunette shut her face. She glared daggers at the grinning brunette before looking at us.

_**"We were late"**_, she emphasized to Tori. _**"-because Mr. Lopez called to inform us that he is on his way back to Lima with some reinforcements. Also that we should tread carefully because Alma is on a rampage after she learned someone decimated one of her safe houses"**_, she said while rubbing her temples. _**"He also said that in this moment, Alma can be unpredictable and may or may not come back to Lima to exact revenge"**_, Skylar informed and I felt Santana tense.

I sat up and grasped her pinkie with mine, linking them, and holding it tight. She calmed slightly but she was still wary.

_**"So what now?"**_, Santana spoke up.

_**"We train hard and pray my master returns with some seasoned fighters because you guys suck"**_, Tori said jokingly and Santana rolled her eyes.

_**"Eff that! I think we've gotten insignificantly stronger"**_, Puck boasted and Matt and Sam grunted their agreement. _**"See even Puck and Matt agree"**_, he laughed and Tori shook her head incredulously.

**"Well obviously those two did they're your pack members it's like encoded in their DNA to agree"**, Santana sneered and Sam growled.

Skylar interjected between the two before matters got out of hand.

_**"Yes! you've all gotten crafty and won't die 'immediately' in the war, but you guys are still lacking in areas and Mercedes has yet to show her true nature so in the mean time, lets get this training started up. You guys have lolly gagged enough"**_, Skylar scoffed and everyone grumbled as they stood on their feet. **"Let's see how those control sessions have worked out for you Artie, and if your speed training actually sunk in yesterday Brittany because you two are up first"**, Skylar said encouragingly.

I shrugged and aimed to walk over to the boy but Santana stopped me. She looked uncertain and I laughed.

**_"Come on San everyone knows Squirtel defeats Chazard in Pokemon"_**, I gloated but Santana still looked wary._** "I got this. Besides its training, what's the worst that could happen"**_, I scoffed and Santana frowned as she let me go.

_**"In movies the fighter always loses when they say that"**_, Santana called after and I laughed.

_Not everything on television is real Santana..._

_**"Pokemon is a show so you just contradicted yourself!"**_, Santana hollered after most likely reading my thoughts and I scoffed.

_Whatever stay out of my head..._

Artie stood waiting in the clearing with neutral expression and I smiled at him. His lips curved up at my expression before he shook his head and got into the combat position Tori taught him. I ignored his movement and internally felt for the early dew moisture in the air. There wasn't much but I could deal, and make things work.

_If push comes to shove I'll call for some water from the sky... I've been working really hard on that._

I shook my head and focused back onto Artie and waited for Skylar's command to start.

Said halfbreed looked between the two of us then calmly told us to fight. My body reacted instantly, I jumped forward and collected the water moisture in the air and slammed it downward in Artie's direction, but he was quick. The water barely grazed him as he back flipped up and far away. I sent a jet of water at him but he sliced through it with his heated palms.

We both smirked at one another.

_This wasn't going to be an easy match as I first thought..._

Artie's power flared and I watched in awe as his hair engulfed in flames. I waited for him to make a move, which was a predictable flame ball aimed at my face. I one hand kart wheeled out of the way but as I righted myself Artie charged me. I inwardly cursed and tried to step back but Artie was already close. His punch landed and my head reared back from the impact. I gritted my teeth and blocked the next punch with an arm and kicked him square in the stomach to give me space.

He skidded a foot away but charged me again but now his fists were aflame. He aimed punches at me that I ducked away from and blocked kicks that would surely break something if they landed. He continued his barrage and I dodged the lethal punches and blocked his kicks with a raised knee, but a punch landed and I hissed at the hot touch. Artie exploited my momentary falter and gripped my neck and waist in a grapple before throwing me down on to the ground. I cried out at the burning I felt where he grabbed me. My clothes were singed and smoking.

Artie aimed a booted foot to my face but I rolled away and kicked up onto my feet. I winced in pain at the movement but got up nonetheless. Artie aimed another fire blast at my face but I jumped away from it. I landed on my hands knees and tried to calculate the situation. I ignored the wicked grin on Artie's face and the aching burns on my skin. My hands gripped the earth and I felt the running water system underneath connected to Mike's house.

My lips curved up devilishly as I punched the ground and the water shot up beneath Artie's feet and sent him skyward. He used the waters momentum to flip himself upright then spiraled back down to me in swirl of flames. I quickly moved out of the way but a flash of heat grazed my cheek. I gripped the singed patch of skin and aimed to charge Artie but he was already on me, aiming punches and kicks into my body. I blocked most of them.

Getting tired of getting my ass handed to me, I thrust out my hand and gripped Artie's throat in a strong grip then slammed him down with enough force to make the earth quake. He grunted and gripped my arm with his, I felt his body relax in defeat so I eased my grip. I was about to step back when his hand touched my arm and I felt fire licking the skin there. I quickly let go of Artie with a yelp and stepped back to cradle my now charred arm.

_**"Hey! Artie that was uncalled for leave the maiming for the actual war"**_, I growled but he laughed and tried to burn me some more.

Something predatory within me growled in anger. I felt my control slipping and I clenched my teeth.

_He's laughing... I can't believe he's laughing at me like this a fucking game!_

I felt my swarming instincts take hold. My human side was telling me to calm down but the supernatural side was raging. I heard the sky rumble with thunder as my anger got the best of me and I faintly heard Mike telling Tori to stop the match before I charged the boy. Artie abruptly stopped laughing as I delivered a punch to his jaw. He growled and his eyes flashed red as he kicked up onto his feet. I grinned at him.

_Bring it..._

_**"Hey stop them!"**_, Mike called.

_**"Do you really expect me to jump into the middle of THAT!"**_, I heard Tori snap.

I ignore them as Artie and I trade blows and kicks. My blood is boiling and my emotions are everywhere so its no surprise to me when I feel rain fall and Artie's fiery touch no longer burns so much. The water heals my skin and soothes me, but I'm still pissed that Artie hurt me in the first place. I smirk and use the water to attack the boy ahead of me. He smirks too, he's not afraid of the water and his flames still burn on in the rain. I can't help but feel a sense of respect for that.

We continue our angry match but the harsh rain is making the ground slippery for Artie and I'm exploiting his fumbling. I deliver two punches to his face another to his side and hear something crack. I falter because I didn't want to break him; I was just caught up in my rage... but 'he' doesn't seem to be having the same moral issues as I. As quick as ever he is delivering a savage kick to my stomach, sending me skidding through the muddy ground. I feel intense pain flare up in my abdomen and I aim to sit up but hear a voice I missed dearly.

_**"YOU KICKED MY FUCKING BABY"**_, Snix's deep voice snarled through Santana as he practically flew to Artie and began pummeling his face into the mushy ground.

I smiled at first because I missed my little unicorns rages but after noticing that Snix was actually livid and beating the snot out of an unconscious Artie I got to my feet. I jogged over to the pissed demon and dragged Santana's struggling body away. He protested and whined but I dragged his bad self away towards a tree. As I passed Tori and Skylar I gestured for them to check on Artie as I did recon. I turned to a tense looking Santana. Her eyes kept flashing from gold to brown as she struggled to control her body.

I sat in front of her and gripped her hands.

_**"Maxi calm down"**_, I said soothingly and I watched as my brunette relaxed slightly.

I aimed to speak again but Santana pulled me into her body.

_**"I cant simply calm down! Ducky you have a little me growing in there. What if he hurt him"**_, Snix said quietly as he touched my stomach but I felt Santana's body bristle. _**"No jackass she has a little me in there"**_, Santana's feminine voice interjected then there was a growl.

I leant away from the brunette's body with a chuckle.

_**"Really guys bickering already? there's not even a blob formed in their yet"**_, I chided and I heard a huff. From who? I don't know...

_**"Well this idiot decides to wake up and claim what's mine and I don't like it"**_, Santana gestured to herself and I laughed. Her eyes blazed gold in fury suddenly. _**"No you're the idiot if you really think it was your seed that knocked Brittany up"**_, he sneered and Santana growled. _**"My body, my dick-"**_, Santana started but Snix reared her head comically. _**"It was my dick estúpida, I just let you borrow it"**_, he growled in Spanish but Santana countered. _**"It's my fucking DNA! You don't even have a body, or cells or a gene make up. You can't reproduce you stupid ghost"**_, she snapped but then she gasped. _**"I am not a ghost! you take that back Santana"**_, his voice growled out but Santana shook her head petulantly. _**"No body, changing of eye color, possessing people... Hmm sure sounds like a flipping ghost to me you body stealing leech anomaly!"**_, she sneered.

The next events I watched in amusement as she began choking herself and rolling around in the muddy ground. I looked up to find most of the glee members looking at us with bewildered looks. I shrugged and got onto my feet and walked away, letting Santana look like an a clinically insane person trying to duke it out with herself.

_**"Brittany your pregnant!"**_, Quinn exclaimed.

_**"And when the fuck were you going to let us know that our training time was limited!"**_, Sam growled as he towered over me.

**_"Uh..."_**, I stammered but Santana was on her feet and moving me behind her.

_**"Hey don't fucking stress her out dog!"**_, she snapped and the blonde boy bristled.

_**"This isn't a fucking game Santana this our lives on the line! why in the world would you keep that shit quiet!"**_, Sam yelled and Santana was on him in seconds.

Santana gripped Sam's neck and tight grip and lifted him up off the ground which is a hard feat considering she was way shorter then him. Puck and Matt growled menacingly but Santana gave them such an unbelievably deadly look they stilled. She turned back to an increasingly blue faced blonde.

_**"You forget your place dog**_", she said sinisterly and I shivered.

That was definitely the old Santana shining through.

**"That 'shit' you are referring to is 'my' future son you stupid whelp, and you will take care to address him properly"**, she snarled. **"You will also never and I repeat NEVER come at my girl Brittany in such an aggressive away again or so help me I will end you myself. Do I make myself clear trouty mouth!? do not fuck with my family!"**, she roared and she tossed him to the ground.

She turned around to face everyone with a dark expression on her face.

_**"I know this isn't a game but I didn't tell you morons because Tina told me not too"**_, she said very calm. _**"Anymore fucking questions?"**_, she growled and everyone stayed quiet. _**"Now Tina do what you were supposed to do and fix this shit"**_, Santana snapped.

Tina stood and trudged over. She looked at us all keenly.

_**"Well Brittany isn't pregnant-"**_, she started and my head snapped up.

Santana growled.

_**"Wait wait hold up! Ms. Cleo you better start talking now! I didn't just threaten wolf boy, and beat up Artie for no reason"**_, she ranted and Tina rose her hand.

_**"Whoa whoa! Let me finish"**_, she laughed and I frowned at her. _**"Sheesh! Brittany isn't pregnant yet. It can take up to 3 days for conception and roughly 9 days for the fertilized egg to implant into her uterus. That's why I told you Santana that a pregnancy test wont work. There won't be any of the pregnancy hormone hCG in her system yet since its too early. The only reason why I know she is pregnant is because I've seen everything that will happen up to next month already. I wanted to keep it a secret because you'd all overact and even though I also knew keeping this a secret would fail, I let it happen because it was supposed to. I'm just proceeding in the design of time laid out for me"**_, she said thoughtfully and I shrugged.

_All this stuff was giving me a headache..._

I groaned and rubbed my temples and Santana whizzed over to me, asking if I was okay or needed to sit.

_**"Oh calm down Santana, you heard Tina, there isn't even anything in her womb yet"**_, Finn scoffed and I felt Santana tense.

I gripped her hand before she chewed him out but he opened his mouth again and said something he shouldn't have and there was nothing I or any person strong enough could say or want to do to stop Santana.

_**"I don't know why we don't kill the dang thing before it even hatches so we won't have to fight..."**_

_**"You're a dead man"**_, she growled just before she lunged at him.

* * *

**Victor:**

_Being on the run gets old..._

**_"Sir Cason made the call someone is going to die"_**, the dark haired teen whispered and I signaled for him to be quiet.

He screwed his mouth shut and went on alert mode.

_'He's found me'_, I heard the other teen next to me think and I stared into his concerned black eyes ahead of me.

He aimed to speak but I shook my head. I signaled for the boy to stay here and he and the older teen nodded. I jumped down from the tree and was face to face with one of Alma's cronies. I crossed my arms and stared the identical young man down.

_**"Can't I enjoy my exile in peace you pest"**_, I jeered but the young man didn't so much as flinch at my jab.

_**"Tell your friends and that blood traitor to come down from the trees now to be imprisoned or I'll kill you all now"**_, he said firmly and I didn't budge.

**'He's thinking about sacrificing himself engage quickly'**, Vex's voice interrupted my thoughts and I nodded.

I grinned at the vampire in front of me before flashing in front of him and snapping his arm off. He cried out loudly in pain and I furrowed my brow. Vampires in Alma's ranks don't usually make noise of pain because of her daily torture training sessions but then I realized what he was doing. I cursed in annoyance as a lithe brunette jumped out of the trees.

_**"Blaine NO!"**_, I called just before the vampire pushed me aside and threw a dagger at the young unsuspected vampire.

I quickly flashed to the side, caught the knife and reeled my hand back to shove it into the man in front of me. He dropped down lifelessly and I turned my burning golden gaze unto the teen.

_**"Blaine I deliberately ordered you to stay in the trees with the-"**_

_**"He was going to kill me... My own brother was going to kill me for sympathizing with humans"**_, he mumbled devastated.

I rubbed my temples.

_Gosh I miss Victoria... and Skylar they might be young but at least their not so emotional._

**'Give him some slack Vic his brother tried to murder him'**, Vex laughed and I sighed.

I looked up into the trees and whistled. I watched as two children with joined hands jump down from the trees soundlessly, followed by a red headed teenage girl, and a teenage boy. The teenage boy rubbed Blaine's tensed shoulders before looking up at me expectantly.

_**"Your orders sir"**_, he queried.

_**"Trinity is waiting in a creek in the forest east from here. It will take a week to travel there with the twins nap schedule. I need you in charge Axel since you are the oldest and properly trained"**_, I informed but one of the two children protested.

_**"Levi says he resents that! We are properly trained"**_, the young boy protested and I chuckled at the white haired twins.

_**"Yes I know Leo but you and your brothers are secret weapons remember? we cant let anyone pick up on you two just yet so just listen to Axel and stay close to Cason and Blaine understood?"**_, I ordered and the two boys nodded. **_"Okay well go on with the lot of you, I have more recruits to meet up with but I want to send you ahead. No doubt Alma will get a whiff of this so stay in the shadows and remember what your jobs are when you meet up with my daughter"_**, I instructed and the five nodded before heading east.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: My sincere apologies on the late update. I was sick with a fever and while confined to my bed I came across the show Game of Thrones (That show can easily distract anyone) so forgive me. On another note, If you think last chapter was intense, get ready to be on the edge of your seats for awhile because these next three chapters will be suspenseful and the fourth chapter after those is the start of the war... Can you believe its finally here o.O man I hope you all are ready because I'm not and I'm writing this lol but enough of the spoilers. This chapter is essentially centered around Brittany's pregnancy. There are a lot of time skips lol sorry for that... but it was needed. Plus you get to see a little peek of the wolf pack, I feel like I've neglected them ever since Sue was put to sleep. Also I originally didn't write the maiming of Finn but from plenty of requests, I fixed something up. In this chapter: Brittany's pregnancy is moving along fast, Santana gets some extra protection, Dr. Quinn is reporting for duty, and Santana is deemed an honorary Pierce. The song of the chapter is ****_'Pull Me Down'_**** by****_ Mikky Ekko_****.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 29 **_Pull Me Down_

**Brittany:**

I groaned and rubbed my temples and Santana whizzed over to me, asking if I was okay or needed to sit.

**_"Oh calm down Santana, you heard Tina, there isn't even anything in her womb yet"_**, Finn scoffed and I felt Santana tense.

I gripped her hand before she chewed him out but he opened his mouth again and said something he shouldn't have and there was nothing I or any person strong enough could say or want to do to stop Santana.

_**"I don't know why we don't kill the dang thing before it even hatches so we won't have to fight..."**_, he said with a shrug and there was a collection of gasps.

Mercedes eyes widened and she not so discreetly removed herself from Finn's side. She and everyone else gave him a wide berth when they saw how Santana snapped her eyes onto Finn.

_**"You're a dead man"**_, she growled just before she lunged at him.

His eyes widened and he leapt back just in time for Santana's fist to miss his face, but he didn't see her raised knee which hit its target. He crumpled to the floor clutching his crotch with a cry. Every boy winced in sympathy while subtly holding themselves. Finn rolled around grunting in pain and yelled for someone to help but everyone took one glance at Santana and just looked elsewhere as she practically ripped him a new one. Rachel covered her ears after she heard a sickening crack followed by a girly scream from Finn, but what made almost everyone just turn away was the sound of Santana's maniac laughter that brought chills down each of our spines.

I looked anywhere but Finn and when my gaze landed on Kurt, I felt my human side hit me with guilt. Kurt pleaded with his eyes for me to stop the blood shed and I sighed. I really didn't want to get into the middle of 'that' but like Artie we did indeed need Finn and I couldn't let Santana kill him for being an idiot. With that decision, I made an irritated noise before calling to Santana.

_**"Babe I'm really sleepy..."**_, I said in a tiny voice and instantly I was swooped into her bloody arms and was carted away.

I looked over Santana's shoulder and saw Kurt kicking Finn back to consciousness. Finn groaned pitifully and I heard Kurt hiss at him to be quiet before hefting up his body and carrying him to his car. I looked away and found myself staring into storming gold eyes. I kissed her cheek for her efforts and she grinned. Quinn cleared her throat to get our attention though and we turned to her.

_**"That was brash Santana. We can't have discord within our own ranks"**_, Quinn stated with her arms crossed.

Santana bristled.

_**"There isn't any discord, I was just making sure everyone understands that I'll disembowel them if they cross me right now"**_, she said leisurely and I rolled my eyes.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but an angry growl interrupted her. I turned my head again to see a battered Artie stomping over to Santana and I.

_Artie please don't..._

_**"What the hell is your problem!?"**_, he growled furious.

_**"Brittany is pregnant. You went berserk and kicked my baby, it was called for"**_, she stated simply and Artie instantly deflated.

_**"Wait what..."**_, he asked confused and everyone nodded to tell him Santana was not pulling his leg. _**"Well hot damn... how the bloody fuck was I supposed to know that..."**_, he grouched sourly with a pout before he sighed. _**"...Either way, yo we're supposed to be a team and I was out of line so I guess I'm sorry. My instincts took over and I need to have better control"**_, he directed to me and as an added afterthought he quickly turned to Santana._** "Oh! and sorry for kicking your baby. Kicking babies isn't on Artie's to-do list"**_, he shrugged sheepishly.

Santana didn't accept the apology nor rebuke it. She simply looked at me for my thoughts on the matter and I shrugged.

_**"We're cool but next time, I'm so going to drown your ass"**_, I answered for my brunette and he laughed.

He nodded his head then put his fist out for me to bump it with. I did and he smiled.

* * *

**Quinn:**

My dreams were interrupted by Rachel's insistent nudges to my shoulder. I wasn't quite awake yet but I knew she was trying to wake me up. My internal clock told me it was too early to get up so I was trying my best to ignore the Siren. I am not a morning person, and she knew this well but it never stopped Rachel from continuously shoving me as I groaned in distaste.

_**"Shtop..."**_, I slurred with my face buried in the pillows and I heard Rachel huff loudly.

_**"Quinn!"**_, she growled and I whined sleepily.

_**"I'm shleeping"**_, I grumbled into my pillow and closed my eyes firmly.

_**"I know I promised I wouldn't but Quinn you need to wake up and answer this damn phone"**_, she spoke so calmly and clearly that I felt my eyes open without my command.

I was sitting up, fishing out my phone from somewhere under me, and answering it before my mind could register that she used her siren's call on me.

_**"Hello?"**_, I answered with a glare pointed at Rachel who shrugged and buried herself back into our sheets. _**"Santana? Yeah but... like right now now ? it's..."**_, I looked at the time._** "Two in the morning. I don't think... Whoa! Okay! Okay, I'm coming sheesh!"**_, I placated as I sluggishly got out of bed and gestured my magic to bring me sweat pants.

With my pants on, I walked over to Rachel's side and kissed her forehead.

_**"I'll be right back Santana is being a silly worry wart"**_, I scoffed and Rachel hit me._** "Ow! What's that for?"**_, I pouted.

_**"It's her first and maybe last child, don't tease her about something she doesn't know about handling"**_, Rachel said simply before shooing me away.

I rolled my eyes and let my magic envelope me. I closed my eyes and thought of Santana to pinpoint her then all of sudden when my eyes opened, I was standing right behind her. She was holding Brittany's hair back and didn't bother to acknowledge me. I cringed every time I heard Brittany empty the contents of her stomach but after awhile she had stopped and fallen asleep slumped over the toilet. Santana picked her up gently and walked Brittany to their room. I let them be and went into her kitchen to make coffee, but Tori was waiting with a cup for me. She bore a grimace on her features that I cocked my head at. She noted my questioning look and shrugged.

_**"Santana said to make you some before she started fretting over..."**_, she trailed off then made a face. _**"Throwing up is gross, and she's been doing it all week... violently I might add"**_, she said simply before she handed me the coffee and disappeared down the hall to continue her nightly duties.

With a shake of my head, I took sip of my coffee and headed back to Santana. When I entered the room I instantly spotted my friend sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Brittany sleep.

_**"Santana I really I don't understand why I'm here"**_, I started and Santana didn't even turn to me as she answered.

_**"Brittany's sick, I don't know what to do"**_, she said simply and I huffed.

_**"I heard... but ugh! Santana you made it seem like Britt was dying on the phone. She's just having morning sickness"**_, I scoffed with my cup of coffee in my hand.

_**"But its only been a week, humans have morning sickness on their 6th week of pregnancy this isn't normal"**_, she explained distressed and I now understood her concern.

I walked over to the distressed brunette and put my coffee on top of the bedside table before kneeling next to my friend. She still didn't bother looking at me till I rubbed her arm to calm my friends heart.

_**"You and Brittany are not technically human and how your baby was conceived was far from normal, so you can't go off of what you read or seen on human pregnancies"**_, I explained softly and Santana finally turned to me.

Her eyes were flipping back from gold to brown over and over so I know Snix was ever present.

_**"But how am I supposed to know if she needs to go get a check up or if everything is moving along smoothly, I'm not going to hypnotize the doctor every time we visit, Brittany won't like that"**_, she growled in frustration.

She rubbed her temples irritably and I tapped her thigh.

_**"Hey... look at me, while I was with the monks, hiding away; I took up some healing classes and medical lessons so I'm like an uncertified doctor"**_, I told her and she scoffed. _**"No seriously I'm great, Grey's Anatomy would want me"**_, I joked to ease her up a little and she snorted.

_**"Congrats witch, you got to play nurse with a bunch of dried up raisins"**_, she sneered in a gruff voice but I didn't get mad because I knew she didn't mean what she was saying right now. She sighed after sometime. _**"Sorry that was Snix, and very uncalled for"**_, she said more to herself._** "Anyway... Grey's Anatomy is a television show. You are not going to play doctor with my first born"**_, she said seriously and I looked at her intensely.

_**"I'm not Santana. I'm being serious. I've delivered babies of the villagers that came to the temple for help, I know the mechanics and logistics of it all. I'll help anyway I can to the best of my abilities"**_, I promised and she after awhile accepted my proposal.

* * *

**Brittany:**

_(Two Weeks Later:)_

These weeks were hell.

The first week I kept reenacting the throw up scene from the exorcist. The second week came the cravings... and I learned that everything tastes better when you're pregnant. I thought I hated Salami, but apparently not...

This week though, I felt more at ease, till I woke up curled up to Santana and felt a slight rise in my stomach and something moved.

_THE FUCK!?_

I woke up alarmed and screamed bloody murder. Santana or maybe Snix; I really couldn't tell anymore these days, jumped to their feet and looked around for the intruder groggily. Skylar practically kicked the door down and had her bow and arrow cocked back as she too searched for the threat with drooping eyes. I leapt onto my feet as the half asleep duo scoped the area and I practically flew down the hall to the bathroom. Not even seconds later, Quinn entered.

Being that Quinn was the only person with a medical background she was appointed to be my makeshift nurse. She had taken residence at Santana's house to make sure everything went smooth for me, even though she was just as clueless on how this whole pregnancy thing would work out. I was having the first hybrid, their was a lot of unknown things that could happen.

_**"Britt what's wrong? Do you want a pepperoni and salami sandwich with mac sauce again"**_, she asked with a slight grimace and I shook my head.

_**"It's two fast Quinn its growing too fast!"**_, I said hysterically gesturing to the swell in my abdomen.

Quinn's eyes went round in astonishment and I moved past her to lock the door. She snapped out of her shock state when I waved my hand in front of her.

_**"Oh shit!"**_, she cursed and there was a thud against the door.

**_"Britt... Brittany!? ...Quinn? What's going on in there! open the door before I break the door down"_**, Santana hollered from the other side as she jangled the knob.

I gave Quinn a pleading look when she aimed to open the door to let my groggy/hysterical brunette in. I made a whimpering sound and she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

_**"Argh! Santana chill I'm checking if the baby is okay"**_, she hollered and Santana growled.

_**"Quinn"**_, she warned and Quinn just huffed.

_**"Santana are you knowledgeable in the ways of medicine, have you delivered a baby before?"**_, she sneered and I could hear Santana huff.

_**"Why can't I just be in there while you're checking"**_, Santana whined and Quinn gave me an apologetic look.

_**"She'll eventually see"**_, is all she said before she unlocked the door and swung it open for Santana. **_"...because Santana this is why!"_**, she gestured to my growing abdomen and Santana's eyes locked onto my stomach.

_**"Cristo..."**_, she murmured in Spanish before fainting

_(Later That Day...)_

Santana stood pacing as I looked for something that could hide my baby bump.

_**"I mean why can't we just keep this secret"**_, she whined.

I shook my head as I found something suitable to wear and aimed to take off my clothes. Santana beat me too it though and undressed me carefully as I talked. I gave her an adoring smile.

_**"We have to tell him"**_, I told her as she knelt in front of me and pulled down my pants.

_**"Tell him what exactly? Hey dad my girlfriend is a form of a demon who survives on sexual encounters to survive... Oh! and she has the ability to knock me up; and by the way father dearest if you haven't noticed she has..."**_, Santana scoffed and I rolled me eyes as I gripped her shoulders to keep upright as she lifted one of my legs.

_**"Obviously not San"**_, I deadpanned._** "I'd go about telling him gently... what are you so worried about anyway? My dad was cool with sleeping with a mystery woman in a cave and was also okay about raising a daughter that developed to quickly who now is in a relationship with a girl. He'll be fine about this as long as I'm happy. I know it! I just need to think of a way of how to bring it up... but I'll think of something later"**_, I said in exasperation.

_**"But what if he tries to take you away from me...or worse, force you to abort the baby..."**_, she whimpered and my eyes softened.

_**"San..."**_, I called but she averted her eyes._** "Santana that won't happen. I won't let him"**_, I promised as I gripped her face so she would look at me. _**"No one fucks with our family remember"**_, I said with a grin and she mirrored it.

_(At the Pierce's Home...)_

When we got to my house, I just told my father to sit the minute I saw him. He was confused but did what I asked and looked between Santana and I confused. From there we started our long explanations.

We didn't tell him about Alma or the impending war my child would bring, but we did tell him how Santana and I met. In which he seemed absolutely livid about but after Santana explained herself thoroughly my dad stopped glaring holes into my brunettes head. Santana explained to him what she was and what she was capable of, and I told him of my developing powers and nature. Then after that I told him of the pregnancy and our marriage proposal, when things were more settled. After that my dad hadn't said much.

Santana valiantly tried to make sure my father understood her good intentions by vowing to love and honor me for as long as she breathed but he was still silent. I waited patiently since this was a lot to stomach. My father opened his mouth to speak several times but closed it. He sighed heavily and slumped more into his chair.

_**"Dad please say something"**_, I pleaded and he just sighed again.

_**"Honestly I'd have to be an idiot not to suspect you were different so I wont say I didn't see this coming... I knew one day you'd come to me with an outlandish story that I'd have to accept, but its still shocking"**_, he spoke quietly._** "You're not even finished with high school..."**_, he trailed off._** "Ugh... I have no room to talk though... all I can say is that if this is what you want I won't be upset, I'll be there in any way I can because abandoning you is not an option"**_, he said strongly and I hugged him fiercely as I could.

He hugged me back gently, careful of my stomach before turning his gaze to Santana. She stiffened under his assessment of her and he frowned deeply.

_**"One blonde hair harmed on her head and I'll personally do anything humanly possible to hurt you"**_, he threatened and Santana's expression went serious.

_**"If I allow her to get hurt I'll personally hand you the gun and show you where to aim at me"**_, she agreed and my father smiled.

_**"Glad to have you in the family Santana"**_, he said with a grin and her lips curved up.

_**"It's an honor Mr. Pierce"**_, she said and he laughed.

* * *

**Santana:**

An utterance of my name puts me on high alert. I grip Brittany more firmly to me and look around for the person I heard.

_**"Santana"**_, I hear the voice again and my eyes lock onto my door.

Tori is there with the door slightly cracked open and I signal her to come in with a nod of my head. She sluggishly walks into my room, but careful not to wake up Brittany she goes to my side.

_**"What?"**_, I whisper as I look up at the violet eyed halfbreed.

_**"It's Skylar's watch but she won't wake up. She took my watch yesterday and did training drills this morning so she's probably drained but I'm bone tired too"**_, she grumbled._** "All these extra patrolling, training, while running around doing errands at all times of the day and night for your specific craving overly pregnant girlfriend-"**_, she rose her hand before I could so much as growl. _**"No offense, but it's taking a toll on us. I won't be able to even keep my eyes open through training sessions tomorrow"**_, she mumbled.

I sighed and nodded. I understood where she was coming from. Lately Quinn, Skylar and Tori have been dozing off through training and they've gained bags over there eyes. Baby duty was tough stuff. I needed an extra pair of eyes and I knew just where to get some.

_**"It's cool go take a nap"**_, I ordered. _**"I'm sure my reputation enough will keep us safe for a couple of hours for you to get some rest"**_, I told her and she bent down and kissed me.

I froze but before I can even react in anyway she walked towards my door.

_**"Oh my gosh I love you so hard, I was going to fall asleep on my feet"**_, she said sleepily as she stumbled out of my room and closed my door.

I was mute.

I couldn't even register if that really happened or not, and in the end I just ignored it all and fell back to sleep.

_(Hours Later...)_

The next time I stirred it was too a tiny breathy moan that awoke me fully from my sleep. It reminded me that I hadn't eaten in awhile and I felt my hunger gnaw at my insides. It wasn't insistent so I could easily ignore it but it was still there and would worsen by come afternoon. I took a calming breath; which did not help because I could smell Brittany's rising arousal. I was hesitant. It was late and Brittany still needed her rest. I rolled onto my side to look at my lover, friend, future wife, mother to be, soulmate... and had a mental debate whether to ravish her or let her sleep.

My conscious won out and I opted for her to sleep when another groan penetrated my thoughts causing my conscious to disappear. My nostrils flared as her scent saturated the air and the events in her dream kicked up a notch because she was squirming around. I draped myself over her and watched as her hips pressed forward and her little moans became frequent.

_**"Close... so close"**_, she whimpered and I huffed.

She was having the best wet dream of her life and I had to sit here and suffer through it.

**'You can always wake her up nimrod and make her dreams a reality'**, Snix snorted and I shooed him off.

I looked down to my still withering blonde and growled at her.

_**"You better be dreaming of me"**_, I threatened but I guess my voice was what she needed because she shuddered.

_**"Ugh... San"**_, she groaned and I couldn't stop my lips from curling up smugly even if I wanted to.

She called for me again and my features became devilish.

_Oh fuck it, she can sleep in tomorrow..._

I crawled on top of my girlfriend and pressed kisses to her neck before I got to her ear, kissed the shell of it and blew a raspberry in it. Her reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes snapped open and I reeled my head back just in time for hers to launch forward. I started laughing hysterically at her alarmed expression and when her sleepy eyes focused on me they narrowed.

_**"What was that for Tana!"**_, she whined as she yawned.

I kept laughing in her lap and she just sighed, letting her head fall back onto the pillows with a loud thump. I eventually stopped cracking up and grinned at her tired expression.

_**"So was there a particular reason for you to wake me up so abruptly ?"**_, she grumbled with a pout.

_**"Yep"**_, I said popping the 'p'.

_**"That is... ?"**_, she fished.

_**"You were making me suffer"**_, I whispered into her ear as I dragged my finger down her barely clothed body till I got to her shorts and dipped my fingers in.

Her hips went forward with a gasp as I held her mound in my palm. I kissed her ear before whispering in it again.

_**"See that..."**_, I gestured to the wetness. _**"I didn't put that there and I had to hear your little groans and moans"**_, I told her and her breath hitched. _**"You're making me really hungry"**_, I whispered to her and her hips hips bucked up.

_**"Sorry"**_, she gasped as I removed my hand._** "If its any consolation I was thinking of you"**_, she said seriously.

I looked into loving blue eyes and smiled. She mirrored my expression and caressed my cheek as I loomed over her.

_'Kiss me'_, her mind urged and I granted her internal request.

I leant down and kissed her lips as she ordered but only held myself there for a moment before pressing another kiss to the underside of her jaw. I heard her breath hitch as I lingered there for more than a second, but then I carried on with my dissent. I maneuvered her head to the side and kissed down the column of her throat, paying extra care to leave harsh marks for all to see. Brittany whimpered and I got the message as I pulled off her shirt and she unclasped her bra. I grinned at that.

_**"Eager aren't we"**_, I teased and Brittany huffed.

_**"Shut up..."**_, she breathed out as I kissed her chest.

_**"My lips are sealed"**_, I murmured as I trailed my kisses lower.

I planted a loving kiss onto her stomach, and nuzzled it affectionately before I kissed her pelvic bone lightly. Her hips arched and I held them down just before pressing my mouth to where she needed it most.

_(Hours Later...)_

I waited... and waited and waited, and then some for my blondes even breathing to become deep and slow; signaling her deep slumber before attempting to move. When she didn't budge after I untangled myself from her long limbs; I quickly rolled away from Brittany before her arms trapped me in her embrace. She whined in her sleep when she couldn't find me so I gave her my pillow. She relaxed slightly and gripped onto my supposed body.

I let out a relieved sigh and got off my bed as quietly as I could. I moved around my room with muted steps as I put on clothes then opened the door. I felt Tori's presence before I actually saw her and I nodded my head in her direction. Seeing my gesture, Tori let her power around her dissipate enough for me to see her nodding back she looked more alert then earlier as she slipped into my room to guard Brittany while she slept.

_So far so good..._

I shoved my hands into my coat pockets before I headed into the music room and left through the garage. Reaching my car I aimed to unlock my door but Snix physically stopped me.

_'What?'_, I question quizzically.

**'I didn't teach you to keep afloat for my good health, spread those wings'**, he ordered and I growled.

_'Ughhhhhhh!'_, I grumbled before I let my wings sprout out my back.

I flexed them to make sure they could move comfortably with the slits in my jacket before I walked out into the night and took flight. It was easier now to fly with Snix's help but I'd be lying if I didn't say I hands slight hate of heights after my brush with death weeks back.

**'It was my fault last time, you're fine'**, Snix assured and I exhaled a breath to keep myself grounded.

_**"Yeah yeah..."**_, I mumbled before I descended downward. Gage's home wasn't far.

The second my feet touched the ground the scent of werewolves permitted the air. I didn't even get to the driveway when three tall men came out to escort me into the house. I rose an eyebrow when instead of Gage's office they took me to the inner dwellings of there den.

_**"Where's Gage?"**_, I asked and one of the three answered.

_**"He sleeps. The seer told him of your impending arrival hours ago so he ordered us to wait for you"**_, he said nonchalantly.

_I should've figured... Tina knows everything_

**_"Please wait here, the pups tend to wonder off"_**, the man interrupted my thoughts and I nodded.

The other men waited on the sides of me as the one that spoke let out a grumbling sound deep from his chest. It was quiet for a moment but seconds later, fifteen teens bounded out from the hall and stood in a line. I walked forward to inspect them, and only a few flinched, and one smiled.

_**"Are you all aware of why your alpha has ordered you to stand before me?"**_, I questioned the teens.

_**"Yeah you need two of us to protect your whelp in close quarters"**_, a black haired teen said and he was elbowed by his peers.

_Hmm he's ballsy..._

He growled at the elder pups that reprimanded him and was elbowed again. I grinned at him and grabbed him out of the line, he instantly stopped growling and stared at me curiously.

_No fear... Perfect_

_**"Your name?"**_, I asked.

_**"Ryan"**_, he answered and before I could question him he continued. _**"I'm fifteen, I'm pretty fast, I like swimming, they don't like me because I always beat them up in training"**_, he whispered to me; gesturing to the elder wolves and I had to withhold a laugh._** "I want to protect your whelp and your bitch, not Flint so don't pick him"**_, he pointed to a terrified red head and I snorted._** "You're really pretty up close not so scary. Are all succubi really pretty or just you? Can I see your gold eyes now? I heard you can like hypnotize me, I want to know what that feels like so it can't happen again"**_, he finished his rant and I was successfully thrown off my axle.

**'He's perfect'**, Snix crowed and I agreed.

I let the young teen go and told him to sit and be quiet. He did and waited as I looked at the rest of them. The one that was smiling at me gave my Mexican third eye a weird vibe so I skipped him, much to his annoyance.

_'Don't pick Brody he's a total creeper'_, was the thoughts thrown at me and I turned to Ryan who was looking at me pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded causing the boy's green eyes to shine with delight. He cheered internally and I had to cough to cover up my amused laugh..

_Brittany will like him... but now I need another mutt._

My eyes ran over all the different teens except _Brody_ and I really thought hard on who to choose, but in the end I was clueless. They were all mostly built the same but size didn't matter, neither age, so I was at a loss on who to choose.

**_"Ryan!", I ordered and the boy was on his feet. "You know your own better then me, weed out the useless ones"_**, I said offhandedly and he nodded.

_**"Flint obviously"**_, he said in amusement and I gestured said boy to beat it._** "Julie, Frazier, Michael, are all to young they haven't even perfected shifting"**_, he said with a shrug as pointed out the three short kids and I shooed them off._** "Tyler is a bully, and Taylor is lazy"**_, he pointed at twins who scoffed before they walked away.

Ryan stopped and seemed to really observe the eight remaining pups. I waited for his assessment. He narrowed his eyes at his pack mates before pointing at a tall boy.

_**"Alex is amazing but he has terrible stamina for a wolf"**_, Ryan said thoughtfully before turning to Brody and just shaking his head. _**"And everyone knows you are a snake therefore should be immediately weeded out"**_, he said seriously and Brody bristled.

_**"You heard him smiley go off to bed"**_, I ordered when I saw the shady boy begin to quake in the signal that he would shift.

Brody grumbled curses underneath his breath before stomping out of the den. Ryan let out a sigh of relief and I patted his head.

_**"Go on"**_, I ordered and he beamed before setting his sights back on the remaining six.

_**"Sadie you hate children"**_, he pointed out.

_**"Sure do"**_, she said in distaste then looked at me. _**"No offense or anything they all just upset me"**_, she apologized and I waved her off as she walked away.

_**"Susie is terrible at control and so is Josh"**_, he pointed to some other teens who grit there teeth but left hastily. _**"Now this is hard. Pike is a bit of meanie but is one of the best fighters and runners besides me. Lacey is an amazing hunter and tracker but Seth is tactful. He's an awesome escape artist and protector"**_, he explained and I looked at the three.

_'Hmm what do you think Snix'_, I asked and I heard him hum in indecision.

He made my hand point at Seth before he pointed to Lacey then Pike, and back again while singing within my mind.

**'Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a tiger by its toe, if he hollers let it go-'**, he sang and I mentally face palmed myself.

_'Are you serious right now Snix'_, I started but he continued and landed on Seth.

I sighed to myself at the idiocy of it all. Seth stepped forward and I waved him forward with a yawn.

_**"Let's go"**_, I ordered as I began my retreat and the two chosen boys nodded eagerly. _**"Your alpha orders?"**_, I prompted and they easily recited what Gage told them.

_**"If we are chosen we are no longer bound to the duty of our pack, but are to serve and protect Santana and Brittany, and when the day comes their son. We are to destroy any threats and keep them safe till we die. We are to honor their pack and do as they command"**_, they repeated and I snickered.

_**"Gage is so dramatic"**_, I scoffed and Ryan laughed whereas Seth simply agreed._** "Well come on boys lets see how you run"**_, I taunted and they grinned before shifting.

* * *

**A/N: I can honestly say I wasn't totally satisfied with this chapter. I kept rewriting and rewriting it but my roomie tells me it's good the way it is. What do you think ? What was your favorite part? let me know. Comments or Confusions?**

_- Tatter_


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I just want to say BLAME my roommates for this long wait for an update. I was kidnapped in the dead of night to go on an unplanned mini trip(still on it) to celebrate the return of my recovering friend back home(she's a trooper) and between hanging out with my roomies and partying in Key West, it totally slipped my mind to update since my roommates didn't think it wise to pack my laptop. But! I'm updating now that I have some down time(aka I spent the night with a girl and asked if I could use her computer lol I have awesome game like that). Anyway... I'm happy everyone is enjoying what's going on in the story. All the reviews gives me so many feels and keep me writing more :) thanks for being awesome! Though I must warn you that shit is getting real in this chapter and at the end someone does get a bit violent(it had to be done for future purposes) so sorry in advance :/ now... In this chapter: Alma makes her move, Sue wakes up, Rachel takes her turn at bad-assery, Baby Names and Mood Swings, Santana might be Changing for the Good or the Worst, and Thank grilled cheesus for Ryan! The song of the chapter is** **_'Hurricane'_**** by 30 Seconds to Mars**.

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;)**

**Ch. 30 **_Hurricane_

**Alma:**

From how Zachariah scowled the second he reached my study I knew he had bad news. I sighed irritably before crossing my arms.

_**"Report"**_, I ordered and he stood straighter.

_**"We've heard news that Victor is raising an army to rally against us. He's most likely doing this to end his banishment and come home"**_, he said irritably.

I scoffed at the thought of him really trying to start a rebellion. He would need an army of well trained half breeds to even put up a good fight, and they were all instinct, I personally made sure of it. Except for that girl who managed to slip through my fingers, but I'd catch that one in due time.

She's probably rallying with Victor... and he's really becoming a thorn in my side.

_**"His little militia will amount to nothing. Anyone stupid enough to follow him will die"**_, I say offhandedly. _**"What of Cooper? Does he still live? He had some valuable information to tell me"**_, I asked and Zachariah shook his head.

_**"One of my men found his corpse dismantled beyond belief. His tongue was even torn from his mouth... I suppose Victor is aware of Alexa's necromancy capabilities and made sure Cooper could not speak to us"**_, Zachariah informed me and I frowned.

It's one thing to test me but to openly kill one of my guards... I need to put him in his place, but later... I still need to handle those pack of dogs in Lima

_**"Justin!"**_, I called and the burly man came forward. _**"Schedule me a flight, it's high time I visit my granddaughter's home state to fix that flea problem"**_, I said with a smirk.

_**"Do you think that is wise your grace? her demon said-"**_

I was on my feet and holding the mans heart in less than a second. He looked shocked as he looked at his entrails outside of his body before crumpling down to his knees and dying. I grinned as the light left his eyes. I always enjoyed seeing that, but when a scent reached my nose my amusement ebbed.

_**"My sweet. Why must you make such messes in the halls"**_, my husbands voice came from the side of me and I rolled my eyes.

_**"Don I do not have the patience to deal with you at this time"**_, I sneered and my husband laughed.

_**"Are you upset your follower told you the truth? Because he did, and if you're to stupid to heed his warning, I will thoroughly enjoy watching you burn from your mistake"**_, he said highly amused and I wanted to smack him.

**_"Donovan!"_**, I warned.

_**"Alma ?"**_, he sing-songed and I growled.

He laughed at my reaction and when I aimed to attack he evaded.

_**"Now now Alma", he tutted. "I was just teasing... but come on lets be practical here"**_, he started as he raised his hands in surrender. _**"Our granddaughter is undeniably stronger than you now that she's matured, and just as unstable so why pick a fight. It's common knowledge that she's loathed your existence ever since you forced her to kill her Wiccan friend"**_, he said simply and I bristled.

_**"Lucy became a liability to my-"**_, I started but my husband laughed.

_**"I'm not disputing your actions, I'm stating facts. She doesn't hold you in great regards and the fact that her demon personally gave you it's first name means that its serious about killing you if you so much as cross our little nina. I must say, it really isn't wise to antagonize her. She doesn't want you around her home, or her turf so leave her be. Send one of the elders or a scout"**_, he explained logically. _**"Better she on our side than against it, we have enough insubordination to last us a millennium"**_, he scoffed.

It made perfect sense but it didn't mean I'd allow him to know that. Instead of agreeing immediately I put up a pretense of mulling it over. He scoffed at my thoughtful face before turning on his heel to leave. I smirked at that before ordering someone to send Patrick to Lima.

_They worked together once before and were more than civil... If I send him she is least likely to kill him on sight_

_**"Oh and someone clean up this mess, I grow tired of smelling Justin's innards"**_, I demanded my servants in a bored tone.

* * *

**Santana:**

When I felt weight on my chest I smiled. I circled my arms around the body snuggling into me.

_**"Morning babe"**_, I heard Brittany say from the opposite of me and my eyebrows wrinkled.

_How could she be behind me if I had her in my arms._

My tired mind slowly tried to piece together an answer. I traced my hand down the body in my arms and what I found there was definitely not Brittany. My eyes snapped open and I found Ryan in bed with me as Brittany laughed her head off, off to the side.

_**"RYAN! WHAT THE HELL!? GET OFF OF ME!"**_, I shouted and said wolf hopped off the bed soundlessly.

He walked over to Brittany's side and knelt in front of her.

_**"How did I do?"**_, he asked with a grin and she pat his head.

_**"Amazing, I'm thoroughly amused. Now lets get breakfast I'm super hungry"**_, she said with a smile.

She aimed to get off the bed herself but Ryan was on his feet and helping her up before I thought to. I relaxed into the bed sheets and was happy to chill out for just a second. Seth cleared his throat though and I looked at him.

_**"Tori says we have an important meeting to attend to"**_, he informed and I nodded

_**"Did you tell Brittany?"**_, I asked and he shook his head.

_**"Brittany needs to feed herself and the child, that's her first priority. You're here, she shouldn't have to worry about such minuscule matters so much"**_, he shrugged before he walked out the room to keep an eye on Ryan and Brittany.

I was right when I said that Ryan would get along beautifully with Brittany. They were two peas in the pod, and I think I would've been jealous if it wasn't for the fact that my son was growing in her womb and Ryan was an immature teen. Seth on the other hand was all business, he always sat next to Brittany observing every little thing going on around her. I liked him.

I stretched my tired limbs and clambered out of bed. I walked down the hall to my bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed for the day. By the time I reached my dining room area, Ryan and Brittany were covered in flour as Seth and Quinn ate a mountain of bacon and pancakes. The two flour covered culprits quickly fled the scene when I rose an inquiring eyebrow at them. Seth immediately stopped eating and aimed to follow the duo but I stopped him.

_**"Eat. Skylar is out and about roaming the halls. They'll be fine"**_, I assured him and he visibly relaxed.

I smiled at the fourteen year old, he really took his guarding job seriously but then again Ryan did say this was their first real assignment.

_'He didn't want to fail us, that's adorable'_, I thought with a warmed heart.

**'Don't get sentimental now, or our kid will be a pansy'**, Snix sneered and I ignored him.

_'Whatever, how goes the power struggles'_, I changed the subject and he sent me an image of him giving me a incredulous look.

**'You've been at full power for a couple days now, didn't you notice the change in strength when you were beating the bloody hell out of Finn and Artie three days ago or how easy it's been to tick you off'**, he said truly shocked and I was just as shocked as him.** 'Gosh you're an idiot'**, he implored. **'I'm actually embarrassed to be apart of you right now'**, he said in disdain.

I ignored all his insults and just gaped. I was at full power.

_'But I don't really feel different'_, I thought to him and he shrugged again.

**'Well let someone slap Brittany, I bet you'll definitely feel the difference then'**, he joked and I internally bristled.

_'No I'll take your word for it'_, I said irritably.

Snix's laughter faded after a second and he cleared his throat to get my attention. I furrowed my eyebrows at that.

_'Yes?'_, I queried.

**'Seriously though... please tread carefully Santana. You have all my demonic power channeling through your body. You're like a loose canon right now. Things that you'd usually shrug off will irritate you and cause you to lash out drastically'**, he warned.

I aimed to scoff at his exaggeration but I felt Seth tapping me. I blinked to focus on the young wolf in front of me.

_**"Yes?"**_, I queried.

_**"You should eat too, Tori says we have a long day ahead of us"**_, he explained and I blushed lightly forgetting about Snix's ludicrous warnings.

_How do I tell him that food is not really on my menu..._

I struggled to come up with something when I felt Ryan pushing me in the direction of the hall.

_When the heck did that little devil come back..._

_**"Hurry up she just got into the shower! I'm sure she'll definitely let you sex her up today"**_, the lively boy urged and my eyes widened.

_**"We may be pups but we're not stupid. We know you feed on the essence of a person during a nice romp in the sheets. She's been kind of insecure about her weight but you got this, go put the moves on her"**_, Seth said simply and Quinn started choking on her bacon at the table.

Ryan bore a smirk and I shook my head at the two boys. With further adieu I saluted everyone and quickly got to the shower even though I was already clean.

**'It's always good to be cleaner'**, Snix advised and I had to agree.

_'Yes my fine sir I do believe you are correct'_, I thought happily as I removed my clothing and slipped into the shower with Brittany.

I wrapped my arms around her middle, and rubbed her expanding stomach. She didn't even so much as flinch at my arrival and I smiled. She giggled when I turned her in my direction, and I couldn't help but grin at her happy expression.

_**"What ?"**_, I asked after getting my grinning under control.

_**"Nothing, I just had a sense of déjà vu pass over me"**_, she said with a smile.

_**"Hmm... Well we did make some colorful memories here"**_, I said as a wicked grin threatened to split my face. _**"How about we reenact a few?"**_, I suggested while wiggling my eyebrows lecherously.

Brittany shook her head no before leaning closer to me and kissing my lips chastely. I pouted as she rubbed her nose against mine affectionately.

_**"How about we make some new ones"**_, she husked when she pulled away and I stifled an embarrassing moan.

_Oh how I love this girl..._

Nit wasting anytime, I carefully pushed her against the wall and attacked her neck. Brittany let out a soft moan and I just ducked my head lower to press my lips onto her nipple.

_**"Ah!"**_, Brittany hissed as she gripped the back of my head and I latched my mouth onto her now overly sensitive nipples harder.

Brittany groaned when I pulled away but I just switched nipples and slowly brought my free hand to the apex between her legs. Brittany let out a gasp and I just pressed kisses against her chest and neck to calm her. The pregnancy had been messing with her emotions as of late and I knew she felt unattractive but she was the most perfect thing in this world.

_**"Your so hot right now"**_, I groaned into her ear to ease her insecurities and she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me close.

She gripped me to her as much as she could without pressing to hard onto her stomach and I kissed her forehead. I rubbed her belly lovingly before sliding down my palm to her mound and gripping it. She was so wet and it had nothing to do with the water.

_**"You are so fucking sexy"**_, I husked into her ear as I rubbed her clit. _**"Let me love my beautiful wife"**_, I breathed into her ear.

Her legs spread and I grinned in victory. I was really all smiles as of late with this girl.

_Jackpot!_

* * *

**Rachel:**

The second I pulled up to Mike's house my car door was pried open and my seat belt was magically unstrapped. I smiled lightly as an arm reached into my car, pulled me out, and settled me into a lean form. I maneuvered my head to look up at a smiling Quinn and stood up on my tippy toes to adorn her cheek with a small kiss. Quinn eyes lit up in happiness and I aimed to speak when Santana shoved past us.

_**"Out of the way star cross lovers. Its too early to be this disgusting"**_, she sing-songed but Brittany elbowed her. _**"Ow! Britt"**_, she whined.

_**"Be nice, you totally stole Rachel's snuggle buddy"**_, she warned as she pulled the feisty brunette along, immediately followed by their two new little bodyguards.

I laughed at the retreating teens and aimed to kiss Quinn but someone was gripping my ear. I yelped in surprise and looked up to see Quinn getting the same treatment.

_**"No time for this love birds, we have a meeting to attend to"**_, Tori grumbled as she dragged us forward.

_**"Ow! ow ow! Okay let go Tor!"**_, Quinn complained as we crossed Mike's house and headed into his backyard.

She let our ears go and I sat down in the grass near a smirking Santana. I growled and hissed for her to shut her face which I watched in satisfaction as her face screwed up comically before her mouth clenched shut at my siren's call. She glared at me and scooted closer to Brittany, eying me warily as I grinned. I heard Tori and Skylar clear their throats and my gaze flickered to them.

_**"Enough of the horsing around... we called this meeting today because Tina has seen something"**_, Tori explained.

Skylar nodded in affirmative and Tina just took a stand.

_**"Bad news is that someone is coming here and there coming fast, they'll be in Lima by this afternoon and I'm not sure if its the recruits Victor spoke of or Alma's scouts. Victor did say that Alma was on a war path and the last vision I saw of her, she was beyond livid so I want everyone on their guard"**_, she warned and everyone stiffened. _**"Now that you heard that, I have lighter news..."**_, she said with a smile.

_**"Well out with it Tina, the suspense is killing me"**_, Kurt complained.

Tina finally caved and squealed. _**"Okay well Brittany is going to be giving birth soon!"**_, she blurted out and everyone whipped their gaze to a pale face Brittany. _**"... she'll probably have it in two weeks or so from how the baby is growing so rapidly! Ugh! I can't wait!"**_, she said excitedly and I just kept on staring at the wide eyed blonde.

Brittany made an unintelligible noise whereas Santana just blinked and blinked again. I think her brain had combusted because she didn't speak, or even so much as breathe. Seth nuzzled his head into her side soothingly and she snapped out of her blank state.

_**"You'll be a great sire"**_, he told her and she tried to smile.

_**"Anymore bombs you want to throw at us"**_, Kurt piped up and Tina snickered.

_**"Not any pressing things that time will deal with"**_, she said cryptically before sitting next to Mike.

Everyone groaned at her cryptic double meaning, but my eyes narrowed as I noticed Matt, Sam, and Puck were not present. Before Skylar could even start our training warm ups, I rose my hand. Santana scoffed at me.

_**"Really Berry we're not in school just speak"**_, she sneered.

_**"I just don't want to be rude Santana. Something your parents obviously forgot to instill in you"**_, I sneered right back.

Santana grinned at me.

_**"Touché"**_, she said simply and I rolled my eyes.

_The nerve!_

_**"Any way where are the wolves?"**_, I started and Seth and Ryan stared at me with a questioning glance. I sent them an apologetic look. _**"Older ones"**_, I clarified.

_**"Oh..."**_, Seth said and I looked back at him. _**"Sue started waking up so all of the pack members were to be present"**_, he said with a shrug and Brittany frowned.

_**"Why didn't you tell us? Santana and I would have let you guys go"**_, she asked.

_**"Uh no I wouldn't ha-"**_, Santana started but was viciously elbowed by the blonde.

Both Ryan and Seth chuckled at the action.

_**"We have new responsibilities"**_, Seth said pointedly and Ryan piped in.

_**"Besides who cares about the old hag waking up, she's always terrorizing me. You're so much nicer and prettier to look at and you guys are way more entertaining. Yesterday I caught Santana rehearsing her-"**_, Santana covered his mouth quickly with a blush creeping up her face.

Brittany shot Santana a curious glance but the brunette was to busy threatening the poor boy to keep his _'trap shut'_. I cleared my throat.

_**"Well anyway shouldn't someone inform the boys of the news so they're not caught off guard"**_, I asked and Tori shrugged.

Quinn nudged me and I looked at her.

_**"Just go visit Matt when we're done training"**_, she explained. _**"I'd feel more at ease knowing you were with him when I can't be there"**_, she said worriedly and I smiled at her.

_**"Okay but really don't be so worried I'm a trained fighter now"**_, I said while thrusting my fist out.

_**"Hah! Right..."**_, Santana scoffed from the sideline and Brittany elbowed her again. _**"Ow! Britt! Stop that really hurts... this is domestic violence!"**_, she hissed and the blonde just glared.

_**"And you're bullying Rachel, I won't stand for it. I don't need little Jose picking up on your bad behavior"**_, she scolded.

Santana balked.

_**"What did you just say? José!? Brittany we are not naming our son José, that's racist"**_, the fiery brunette snipped and Brittany scoffed.

_**"How is calling him José racist? You're Spanish so he's going to be Spanish by default. Therefore, he should have a Spanish name"**_, Brittany concluded simply.

_**"No my son will not be a stereotype"**_, Santana deadpanned and Brittany huffed.

_**"Alright how about Miguel?"**_, she suggested and Santana glared.

_**"Britt..."**_, she warned.

_**"No? Okay Juan? Or maybe Felix? Hahaha I always liked Mario"**_, Brittany taunted and Santana growled. _**"Luis, Jessie, Giovanni,, Esteban... oh! I got it! We'll name him Ricardo so that the girls can nick name him pretty Ricky! That will be so great"**_, she gushed and Kurt and Skylar howled with laughter.

Santana shot to her feet in annoyance.

_**"NO BLOODY SPANISH NAMES BRITTANY!"**_, she roared before stomping away.

I expected to see Brittany looking a bit sad for being yelled at by Santana, but she was anything but. She just winked at me as she grinned brazenly.

_Quinn did tell me Brittany was going through some chaotic mood swings... I guess this is what she meant._

_**"Seems I've upset my mama bear"**_, she said with a toothy grin that implied she antagonized Santana on purpose._** "I guess its time for some recon... Nothing like raunchy make up sex"**_, she said easily as she trailed after the fuming brunette with Seth and Ryan following at a distance.

I shook my head at the tall blonde because she really was something else.

_(After Training...)_

Everyone shouted their goodbyes as they walked over to their respected cars and began to drive away. I hugged Quinn and promised to call her when I reached to Gage's territory before she too left. I waved at Mike who was heading back inside his house then I too got into my car and left. As I made my way to the other side of Lima my phone vibrated on the console with an incoming text. I did a quick glance and saw that it was from Tina and all it said was _DUCK!_ My eyes furrowed as I quickly set my eyes back onto the road but a hooded figure standing there caused me to slam my foot on the breaks.

**_"OH BARBRA!"_**, I cursed because I was still going to hit the guy but he put his arms outward and stopped my Prius before it could do him damage.

My car jerked violently to a stop and my head hit the wheel. I reeled back with a hiss and felt blood seep down my face. I let out a sound of pain as I tried to focus my disorientated vision. There was a cloud of smoke coming from the hood of my car, but through the smoke my eyes pinpointed the hooded man in front of me. He let go of my car effortlessly and I saw the dents he left. His hood came off and I was looking into angry emerald green eyes.

_**"Damn it human! I was supposed to be under the radar!"**_, he snarled as his arm began transforming into wooden lance like figure.

Tina's text rang in my head and I ducked just as his wooden arm penetrated through the windshield. It sunk into the head rest of my seat and I gulped. My heart raced as the survival skills Tori and Skylar pounded into my brain activated. I let my supernatural instincts dictate my next steps and quickly flung myself out of the car door, falling on my butt.

_**"You little vermin"**_, I heard the man growl and I scrambled to my feet. _**"I applaud you. No one has ever lived pass that move, but you won't win. The cops won't save you, and no one is coming to help so just die for me"**_, he said with a grin and I just assessed the situation.

Tori's voice was screaming in my head to not back down and take the guy by surprise so I did. As he got closer to me I began to cry and when he reached into my personal bubble, I kicked him in the stomach. He winced and I did too. His body felt like wood. He narrowed his eyes at me and gripped me to him but I put a stop to that.

**_"Let go"_**, I said with difficulty and he watched in bewilderment as his body obeyed my command.

_**"But your scent... Your- you- you can't be"**_, he said startled and I grinned slightly. He slowly began to smile after awhile though and mine faltered at the crazed look. _**"It seems my mission has changed. Alma will love to hear how I snuffed out one of you abominations"**_, he said gleefully.

I jumped away from him and watched closely as I could with my head pounding. His other arm transformed into a wood spear-like weapon before he came at me. I easily dodged him and when his swipes got to close for comfort I used my siren call, but this was getting me nowhere. My head wound was making me woozy, I had no weapons, or any real offensive power. And trying to control Pinocchio here took a great deal of concentration that my scrambled brain was having trouble with. I was screwed.

_Think Rachel, think!_

I dodged another kick and sent one of my own. He swiftly flipped out of the way and grinned at me.

_**"You have trained well, but it seems your human side is a hindrance"**_, he goaded but I didn't take the bait.

I stood my ground and waited for him to come close, or stay far enough away from me to get him under my thrall. I needed to slip away, I'm a slow healer and he was figuring that out as well.

* * *

**Ryan:**

Santana's phone rang and she aimed to pick it up but the blonde witch slapped her hand away. My new master glared at the blonde with an aggravated look.

_**"Just because you couldn't multitask and wrecked my car those years ago doesn't mean I'll repeat your mistake"**_, she grouched but Quinn didn't back down.

_**"We cant take any chances while Brittany is pregnant numb skull! Just drive, I'll answer it"**_, she said as she picked up the phone but quickly let out an annoyed huff. _**"There's a password to pick up the phone... Santana really?"**_, she sneered.

_**"Hey I don't need anyone snooping, or picking up calls they're not supposed too"**_, she said pointedly in my direction and I scratched my head bashfully.

How was I supposed to know that _'Lucifer's Side Fuck'_ wasn't really her mothers name. That was what she was labeled under in her phone. If she wanted her mother addressed correctly then she should've just put _'Mom'_. It would've saved me the earful I got that morning.

Santana continued to glue me with a look before she focused on the road._** "Anyway as I said I don't need anyone in my business"**_, she concluded and Quinn rolled her eyes.

She handed the phone to Britt.

_**"Well I know you have it so put the code in"**_, she said and Brittany zeroed her eyes in on Santana.

_**"Nope she wouldn't even tell me"**_, she grouched and Santana groaned.

_**"Britt I already told you it's for privacy, it's not like I'm hiding anything"**_, she whined and my pregnant ward just glared.

_**"Right..."**_, she said incredulously.

_**"Brittany... come on don't be like that, I WOULD tell you but you'd accidentally tell Ryan. He's sneaky"**_, she said in exasperation and Seth and I shook our heads.

_Oh you really shouldn't have said that...Three. Two.. On-_

_**"Oh so now I'm stupid"**_, she hissed and Santana whipped her head to look at Brittany horrified.

_**"No Britt that's not what I-"**_, a car honking at us made Santana swerve into the right lane with a gasp. _**"Look I- you know I didn't... I-I... Argh! Damn it! its Susan"**_, she complained before turning away annoyed and I grinned as I punched in the code and called back whoever _'Cleo'_ was.

Brittany cooed at Santana from the backseat and I just shook my head at the blondes mood swings. The phone didn't even finish the first ring when the Asian girl's hysteric shouting assaulted my ears. My eyes widened at what she told me and I gave Seth a look.

_**"Santana stop the car"**_, Seth said calmly before situating himself in front of Brittany.

_**"What was Tina yapping about, what's going on?"**_, she questioned as she pulled over.

_**"Alma sent a scout here"**_, I spoke seriously as I unbuckled my seat belt. _**"And they have your friend"**_, I said as I pulled off my shirt.

Santana's eyes widened and she gripped my shoulder.

_**"Who?"**_, she questioned and I sighed as I looked at the witch.

_**"The siren... She coincidentally ran into him on the way to see the wolves"**_, I replied and Quinn gasped before she too was unbuckling her seat belt._** "No you have to stay"**_, I told her seriously and the short haired blonde just glared.

_**"As if! She's my girlfriend Ryan!"**_, she shouted but I wasn't intimidated.

_**"And Brittany is also 'very' pregnant. You are the only person that can deliver a baby so I can't have you going out there and getting hurt or killed. I'll get her, she is a friend of Brittany therefore apart of my duty"**_, I told her.

_**"Brittany and Santana are your duty"**_, she hissed and I shook my head.

_**"No. Seth and I are to serve and protect Santana and Brittany, and when the day comes their son. We are to destroy any threats and keep them safe till we die. We are to honor 'their' pack and do as they command. You are under our protection by association to Brittany and Santana so in turn so is your girlfriend. Let me do this, we are wasting time"**_, I said seriously and the hazel eyed witch reluctantly nodded.

I let out a heavy breath before opening my door.

_**"WAIT!"**_, Santana called as she flashed out of the car much to Seth's chagrin.

_**"Santana get back in the car"**_, I whined but she gave me a withering look.

_Damn it I just did that long speech... Let me do my duty!_

Santana scoffed at my thoughts as she walked over to the back seat and opened the door. She leaned inside to kiss Brittany and her swelling stomach.

_**"I'll be right back, I swear it"**_, she whispered before she turned to me with her hand raised.**_ "Before you even complain, I'm going. I can't have a kid fighting all my battles. Besides I hate to say it but the hobbit is my friend too and it is my grandmother's lackeys trying to kill her. I have an obligation here..."_**, she huffed.

_Ugh..._

I let out a heavy sigh before telling Seth to hold down the fort. He nodded and stepped out the car to keep watch. I turned back to Santana who was grinning victoriously. I shook my head with incredulous look as I stretched.

_**"Keep up"**_, I said as my eyes turned yellow and I took off towards the trees so I could shift.

As soon as I hit the tree line and I was obscured by shrubs and bark, I turned. It was as easy as cutting through a stick of butter. At first, my two feet were slapping against the earth as I ran to my destination, the next second my front paws and hind legs were propelling me forward through the foliage. Santana was not to far behind me. I let my senses stretch out around me so I could get a location on Rachel and when I found it, I moved faster. Santana breezed by on the side of me with a look of determination.

_**"You found her scent Ryan?"**_, she hollered.

I answered her through my thoughts.

_Yeah we're close but I smell blood._

Santana's eyes hardened at that and she picked up the pace. It didn't take long for us to get to where Rachel was. The smell of blood from her and the unknown supernatural surrounded the forest. I heard a cry to my left and I took off there without a glance back to Santana.

_**"You stupid bitch!"**_, I heard the man call as he removed his wooden arm from his own chest. _**"I hope you suffocate within that prison I put you in"**_, he spat but he quickly groaned. _**"Ugh you called for a dog"**_, he sneered as he turned his bloodied body to me. _**"A pup at that... You really are disgusting"**_, he muttered.

I growled at the wood nymph as I crouched low. I waited to see how he'd come at me but Santana was not gifted with patience. She came barreling in from the shrubs and ran into the wounded man. He staggered back and quickly shot out his arm to grab the brunette, but I didn't allow it. I launched forward and sank my teeth into his arm. He grunted causing me to feel a sense of satisfaction, though it didn't last long. I felt vines from underneath the soil grip my paws before wrenching me away from the assassin. I skidded a few feet away with a growl and crouched low. The man looked at the now calm Santana with a perplexed look.

_**"Patrick why are you here?"**_, she questioned; her voices laced with authority.

_**"Sorry Santana! I didn't know it was you earlier, the dogs stench shrouded your scent... I was ordered by your grandmother to investigate those disgusting dogs"**_, he hissed in my direction and I let out a ferocious growl.

_Stay..._

Santana's command penetrated my psyche and I begrudgingly sat on my hunches, waiting. The wood nymph grinned evilly at me before addressing Santana again.

_**"Glad to see that their still listening to their superiors"**_, he sneered at me and I struggled to not maul him. _**"Anyway... one of their own destroyed one of our safe houses and killed all our watchers. It's inexcusable and an act of treason towards the elders"**_, he growled. _**"Then of all things I find this..."**_, he flicked his finger towards a tree and I watched as the bark splintered away to show an unconscious Rachel. _**"Pathetic little thing, she put up a great fight but she is an abomination and therefore flawed"**_, he said with a sadistic smile as the tree vines dumped Rachel's seemingly lifeless body onto the mossy earth. _**"I wanted to kill her but then I realized it would be more fun to give her to Alma as compensation for failing my mission to be incognito... you know I was never one for stealth"**_, he chuckled and Santana let her head fall.

Her dark tresses fell forward almost like a curtain to obscure her face.

_**"Patrick?"**_, she called quietly an the man stopped laughing to give Santana her full attention. _**"I'm afraid that won't be happening"**_, she answered.

_**"Why not, it's not like you're going to torture her..."**_, he questioned but Santana stayed quiet. His face morphed into a nasty grin at the silence. _**"Oh... I get it. You wish to play with her first like old times, you know I won't tell Alma"**_, he said with a snigger. _**"You were always a terror"**_, he laughed and I looked at Santana weirdly.

_**"I'm a changed person Patrick"**_, she said quietly. _**"...and you really piss me off"**_, she spoke darkly as her head lifted up.

Her eyes were a midnight black, no whites left in sight. There was only the ring of gold of her irises that eerily shone with absolute hatred.

_Oh that is so cool and scary..._

I felt a chill rise up from the middle of my spine and prick at my neck. My internal wolf whined and I instantly backed away from Santana. The wood nymph paled and spluttered to speak but Santana was moving faster then any creature I've ever heard of or seen. She drove her elbow into his face causing him to reel back but she didn't allow him escape. She easily followed up her first move with a knee into his stomach and he gasped. Santana didn't stop there, she gripped the nymph by his neck and snapped it harshly.

I winced at the sound as his lifeless body folded nearly in two. It crumpled to the ground with a sickening thud at her feet and she surprised me as she sunk to her knees. She knelt right down in front of the body and gripped his jaw till it unhinged and broke off. She tossed the dismembered flesh off somewhere without care and looked at the corpse.

_**"I can't have you speaking when my grandma sends someone to fetch you"**_, she laughed to herself and I was paralyzed with a sense of fear. I'd never seen Santana like this.

_Jesus Christ..._

Probably hearing my loud thoughts, Santana turned to me and I stiffened.

_Oh shit..._

She eyed me blankly and the more I shook like a leaf the more she stared at me before abruptly getting to her feet. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and waited for her command.

_**"Your afraid... I don't want..."**_, she faltered then growled at herself, looking away from me.

She stood there for awhile before bringing her hands up in front of her. She just stared at her palms facing up, as if she was examining herself for a minutes on end before eying me with her black eyes again. I tried not to flinch for her benefit.

_I am a werewolf, I will not cower in the face of danger..._

_**"Bring Rachel back to Quinn"**_, she ordered suddenly and I trotted over to Rachel and switched back to my human form.

I picked up the siren gently but when I heard the light snoring the brunette was doing I snorted.

_She's not even unconscious unconscious she's napping..._

I heard grass crunch and my eyes snapped up to see Santana headed in the wrong direction.

_**"Where are you going?"**_, I asked and she just kept walking.

_**"I can't power down... I-I can't... I can't be around Brittany like this..."**_, she said quietly and I laid Rachel back down on the ground then jogged over to my new master and friend.

She tensed up when she saw my fast approach and I tried not to too.

_**"No! Ryan don't get close to me!"**_, she hollered alarmed and I faltered.

I put my hands up in a placating gesture.

_**"Santana just breathe"**_, I ordered. _**"Where's Snix? Brittany says he always makes things better and she doesn't lie. Let him take over for a bit"**_, I suggested and she shook her head vigorously. _**"Come on Santana, remember what you said to Brittany. You said you'd be right back. You promised that to her and your son, don't be a liar"**_, I told her softly._** "Just let Snix take the wheel, you'll be fine I promise"**_, I swore to her and she nodded after some time.

_**"Okay..."**_, she exhaled and when she spoke again her voice chopped off to a yawn. She blinked then looked at her surroundings bewildered before settling unnatural golden eyes onto the lifeless body a foot away. _**"I'll be damned... she lost control"**_, a deeper voice permitted from Santana's mouth. Snix's eyes fell on me. _**"Hey what happened here squirt ?"**_, he questioned and I nearly fell over.

_**"How do you not know!?"**_, I growled and he shrugged Santana's shoulders.

_**"I was super sleepy so I cut our link to get some much needed rest... Do you know how hard it was to release all my energy all at once over a few days? Sheesh I'm pooped... but damn Santana really went berserk... I guess that was stupid of me to believe I could leave this idiot alone. I specifically told her not to get physically involved with anyone for a little while and what does she do? she goes and picks a fight with an elder and loses it"**_, he ranted as he walked pass me. _**"Come on kid shift back, I don't want to gaze upon your junk any longer"**_, he made a face as he hefted Rachel up.

I glared at the demon.

_I thought Brittany said this guy was awesome he's not..._

Snix turned Santana's head to face me. Her face adorned a malicious grin.

_**"I heard that scrappy doo! now move it"**_, he ordered and I shifted into my wolf form with a grumble. _**"Oh!"**_, he exclaimed and I turned to him. _**"And don't you dare open your mouth to Britt about Santana losing control or I'll explode you"**_, he hissed darkly and I flinched. _**"My little ducky doesn't need the stress, she has a little Maximus growing in her tummy"**_, he said happily as he walked through the trees whistling.

_What a nutter..._

* * *

**A/N: I know intense right? I told you guys things would be getting real really fast, but any who... what does everyone think? Comments or Confusions? Let me know and I'll try to explain everything the best I can. Until next time :)**

_-Tatter_


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I'm home sweet home and stuck inside because of Florida's bipolar weather so why not update. First things first though, I want to thank everyone for the follows,favorites, and reviews it tells me I'm doing something right :) The feedback is amazing and I really appreciate everyones comments but any way... I received a lot of PM's over the fast rate of Brittany's pregnancy and I just want to clarify that her baby is beyond normal so of course it's growing differently. Her child grows at a 6 to 7 week interval each week. Last chapter she was about 28 weeks and after this chapter she'll be like 34 to 35 weeks. A full pregnancy term can be from 38 weeks to 40, so the baby is right on schedule and coming soon... I hope that helps. Onwards... I can say that a lot is going on in this chapter... I worked really hard on this (this chapter is one of the improvisations I created since I lost my notebook). In this chapter: Santana and Snix Train, The First Wave of Recruits have Arrived, Brittana Takes a Crack at Baby Names again, Meet Lily Pierson, and Snix is being Snix. The song of the chapter is 'Light' by Sleeping At Last**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;) **

**Ch. 31** _Light_

**Alma:**

I threw a lamp at the door the second I smelled Zachariah's scent heading to my study. Zachariah was only sent to my private office if there was bad news. The others of the counsel knew I wouldn't outright kill my righthand man, but then again it always tipped me off that my plans failed miserably. I growled irritably and waited for Zachariah's emotionless face to appear.

He opened my door with no fear and kneeled the second he saw my angry face.

_**"I'm sorry Alma"**_, he apologised at first and I growled again, waving him onto his feet.

_**"Did he at least complete my mission before he died?"**_, I huffed and Zachariah shook his head.

_**"No Alma he was quite literally dismantled in the forest before he-"**_, Zachariah began but I flashed to my feet and was at his side silencing him with a deadly look.

_**"Get my special jet now!"**_, I hissed darkly. _**"You imbeciles can't do anything right on your own. We're are heading to Ohio"**_, I snapped. _**"Every single time I so much as think of going to Ohio Santana already knows... I refuse to believe its a coincidence! I don't want her or anyone else to even know we've left Zachariah so call Mason and tell that stupid warlock to bring his strongest camouflage spell or he's dead!"**_, I growled angrily as I stormed out of my study.

_Let's see you catch on to this..._

* * *

**Trinity:**

I ignored the stares I felt on my back as I finally reached a river with a waterfall. Cason had woke up screaming the other day so that only meant that someone died in Lima, and it made my teen allies anxious. They were beginning to become annoyed that we were a week late on getting to our destination but I needed to figure something out. I turned to them with a look and they wordlessly created a perimeter as I knelt near the river. Without looking up I spoke to the teens.

_**"I'm sure you are wondering why we're here"**_, I noted and the teens kept quiet. _**"Did you know that water has memories? No? ...well they do, and I'm looking for a certain one before we get to Santana"**_, I explained.

_**"Is it really necessary now though"**_, Axel complained and I chuckled.

_It means everything..._

I touched the waters surface and gasped as memories that were not my own surfaced. In the memories of the river, I watched many people swim and enjoy themselves. I saw a child drown, a young couple skinny dip, friends fishing, camp officials relaxing under the waterfall, and a male urinating. Disgusted I pushed through the memories and looked for a specific time, and thats when I saw her. She looked so much like my little Danny that for a second my heart panged with a daunting feeling, but I pushed through it. The water nymph stayed hidden in the river, never daring to take her solid form in fear of Alma's wrath. I felt her longing and loneliness until a teen jumped into her river and began swimming. I felt her immediate attraction and heard her pep talk to herself to go and talk to the human.

_This is where it all began... and ended..._

I watched their amusing encounter and saw the love shared between them. It was in all honesty beautiful that they just clicked so instantly.

_It was exactly how I felt when I met Avi..._

I shook those thoughts away and frowned as another memory passed by my mind and it was of Alma's scout passing through the river. The scout watched the whole transaction between the nymph and human and immediately ran off to report it. The memories switched back to my deceased descendant who had probably woken up early to search for food for her new lover but as she crossed the river I saw her horrified face. I heard her speak to herself frantically.

_**"She's coming! Think Lily think! Where do I go!?"**_, her voice echoed through the memories as she swam out of the river.

_Lily..._

Putting one and two together I figured she smelled that someone had been near so she fled. The next memory to appear was of the human waiting around depressingly for the nymph but she never did show up. I looked for more memories but nothing more came, except for the human male laying unconscious near the water edge and a baby crying before humans came to investigate and took the two away.

I removed my hand from the water with a pensive expression then stood. I turned back to the teens who looked at me curiously and I gave them an encouraging look.

_**"Let's go. We've dillydallied enough"**_, I said lightly and Axel looked relieved.

_**"Finally!"**_, he chirped as he marched forward. _**"Come on boys"**_, he called to the little twins who were taking a nap.

As the twins groaned their distaste and got to their feet, I looked to the sky. I had a lot of things to talk to Brittany about.

* * *

**Brittany:**

Ever since Rachel's run in with that wood nymph Santana's been acting strangely. The first thing that tipped me off was that when they rescued Rachel, Snix was in control. When I asked what had happened he just said that Santana gave him the keys to unleash a can of whoop ass(his words not mine). He and Ryan reassured me that Santana was just fine but I couldn't help but think they were in cahoots with one another. Another thing that was ringing internal alarm bells was when strangely, Santana began meditating a lot; which was her form of talking extensively to Snix... yet another thing she rarely did.

I mean yeah Santana and Snix were cool but they weren't exactly chatter boxes with one another unless there was a big problem, so them being chummy together was making me suspicious, but the major thing that threw me was that Santana is allowing Rachel to stay at her... well our house. Things were really weird.

_Ugh! but I shouldn't stress myself over it though, she'll eventually tell me..._

I followed Santana's scent to our room and found her sitting on the bed reading a maternity magazine. I rolled my eyes at that but slowly made my way to her. She was up in a flash, picking me up and setting me down gently against the headboard. I smiled at the gesture and turned to her to only see her reading her baby magazine again. I pouted but decided to get her attention after a moment of silence.

_**"Okay... so we have to come to an agreement on the name of our son"**_, I pointed out and Santana threw me a wary look.

_**"Britt..."**_, she warned but I put my hands up in defense.

_**"I know I know, NO Spanish names... sheesh I heard you already"**_, I complained. _**"Anyway... how about we call him Chris"**_, I suggested and Santana shook her head.

_**"Everyone has that name"**_, Santana sighed whilst reading her baby magazine.

I stuck my tongue out at her petulantly as I tried to think of a name no one really has. Nothing came to me for awhile so I sighed. I was literally thinking about giving up when a thought came across my mind.

_**"How about a namesake? like we name our son Max as tribute to Snix?"**_, I suggested and Santana shook her head again.

_**"That's a dogs name"**_, she pointed out and to my absolute irritation I had to agree.

_Duh! that's exactly why Maxi doesn't let you call him that Britt..._

I let out a frustrated sound as Santana just shrugged.

**_"How about-"_**, I started but Santana dropped her magazine and cut me off.

_**"I just thought of a great baby name!"**_, Santana exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at the interruption but listened nonetheless.

_**"I'm listening"**_, I insisted.

_**"Roman"**_, she said and I made a face.

_**"Why? You are not from Rome Santana... that's like naming him Cesar when you know you don't like Cesar Salad"**_, I pointed out and Santana gave me a weird look.

_**"That oddly makes sense in a way..."**_, Santana mumbled after thinking for second but quickly shook her head. _**"Uh... any way think about it, you said let's pay tribute to Snix and well his last name is Romero so calling him Roman is close enough"**_, she said excitedly and I rose my eyebrow at her.

_**"Why not Romeo, it's closer to Romero than Roman"**_, I asked perplexed and Santana made a face.

_**"I refuse to call him Romeo that's so gay... besides the Romans we're known as strong fighters in their day and our kid has two kick ass parents, it's only necessary to call him Roman"**_, she shrugged and I grinned at that.

_**"Well in that case his last name should be Lopez because his mom is the strongest person I know"**_, I said sweetly and Santana flushed.

_**"No no Britt it should be Pierce"**_, she tried but I shushed her.

_**"Un-uh! you already got to pick his first name so it's only fair I pick the last name. I want him to have your last name and that's that"**_, I said indignantly with a stomp of my foot.

Santana twiddled her thumbs nervously as she looked downward. Causing me to cock my head to the side curiously before tipping her chin up so she could look at me.

_**"What is it Santana?"**_, I questioned.

_**"I want him to be apart of you too though"**_, she mumbled and I grinned.

I scooted closer to her and kissed her lips lightly for second before backing away with a grin. Santana was beaming as I looked up at her.

_**"He will be apart of me silly, he's coming out my vagina. You can't get any closer than that"**_, I said seriously and Santana snorted. _**"And if it really bothers you, his middle name can be Bren because we can't call him Britt... I'm pretty sure he'd get teased and if he's your son he'll inherit your powers of manipulation and he'll make every bully give themselves wedgies"**_, I said as a joke but the probability of that happening was actually really high.

_Oh crap..._

Santana laughed at my thoughts and expression. She leant down and rubbed my stomach with a genuine smile on her face.

_**"You hear that Roman? Mami is already fretting over you and you aren't even out yet"**_, she cooed and I hit her shoulder.

Santana laughed and kept whispering scandalous ideas to my swelling stomach much to my dismay. I shook my head at her and just closed my eyes.

_(Later That Night...)_

I woke up the instant she moved, but I didn't bother opening my eyes because I just figured she was going to the bathroom. Though instead of getting off the bed like I thought, she lowered herself till her head lay gently on my protruding stomach. It took everything in me not to make a sound. I was glad for the months of training with the others because it made me a master at controlling my breathing. She laid there quietly for a long moment that I thought she went back to sleep and I was soon to follow, but her soft voice woke me.

_May these words be the first to find your ears..._

_The world is brighter than the sun now that you're here._

_Though your eyes will need some time to adjust. _

_To the overwhelming light surrounding us..._

I felt my heart warm at how happy she sounded. Her hands rubbed my sides lightly as she continued.

_I'll give you everything I have. _

_I'll teach you everything I know._

_I promise I'll do better._

She sang to my unborn child as if the lyrics were a sacred vow and I felt tears nearly well up under my closed eyelids. She was just so perfect.

_I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go._

_Cause I promise I'll do better..._

_I will soften every edge, I will hold the world to its best, and I'll do better._

She repeated **_"I'll do better"_** with conviction, and I knew without a doubt that she'd be the best parent any kid could ask for or at least try to be. I felt so lucky in this moment to have her with me, to be having this child for her. I felt elated.

_With every heartbeat I have left_  
_I will defend your every breath, and I promise I'll do better..._

She whispered before singing a little higher.

_Cause you are loved._

_You are loved more than you know._

_I hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so._

_Though your heart is far too young to realize, the unimaginable light you hold inside..._

She trailed off after that and suddenly I felt her wiping my cheeks. I blanched as I felt the moisture. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

_**"Britt wake up its just a dream"**_, she said gently and more tears fell from my eyes. _**"Its okay Britt I'm here, I'm here"**_, she promised and my heart clenched at how perfect she was.

I never did understand how everyone could think this wonderful person was mean. Santana was the most amazing person to exist besides maybe Maxi.

_**"Britt?"**_, Santana called anxiously and I could hear the worry etched in her tone.

I pulled her to me and just inhaled her scent.

_**"I'm okay Santana, with you here I'll always be okay**_", I whispered into the crook of her neck and I felt her relax into me.

She draped her arm around my waist as she stayed pressed up against me. I closed my eyes and felt utterly content. As I dozed off all I felt was safety in Santana's proximity.

_(Morning...)_

The next time I opened my eyes it was to hysterical yelling and a lot of footsteps parading outside the door. I opened my eyes blearily and sat up slowly. Small hands were already gripping my waist and holding my outstretched hand. I looked at Seth sleepily and he just smiled politely.

_**"Thanks"**_, I grumbled as he helped to my feet. _**"What's going on out there Seth?"**_, I yawned and he shook his head.

_**"You shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure the others will handle whatever is going on"**_, he said offhandedly and I frowned.

_**"Seth..."**_, I began with a pout but he shook his head.

_**"Un-uh nope! ...You can't be stressed right now, you can cause a miscarriage or early labor"**_, he said seriously and I pouted even more.

Seth held firm though and I let out an aggravated exhale.

_This is so lame... Being pregnant sucks!_

_**"HEY HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING KID!? I DON'T CARE WHO SENT YOU, JUST BACK UP!"**_, Tori hollered from just outside the door but I heard a gasp. _**"-whoa what the fuck..."**_, I heard her trail off then there was a thud.

Seth backed me away from him then clenched his fists at his sides. I heard the door jiggle and I looked worriedly at Seth's back but he just turned to me with a reassuring smile before staring intently at the door. After a brief pause the door slowly opened and I was face to face with a blonde woman that looked identical to me.

_Is she my..._

My thoughts couldn't finish because Tori came scrambling in the room with a bloody nose. She pushed the beautiful blonde lightly away from Seth. Said woman huffed and backed away before settling her crystal blue irises onto me.

**_"I was sent here by Victor, I mean you no harm"_**, she said gently and I rose an eyebrow at that then pointed to Tori's face.

_**"Oh! that wasn't me, that was one of the children. Leo is a bit grumpy. He's still upset over being woken up from his nap, and she was being uncooperative when we asked to speak to you"**_, she explained with a shrug and I crossed my arms.

I frowned at that before a thought crossed my mind. I looked down to Tori and cocked my head to the side curiously.

_I'm surprised Santana hasn't gone all crazy mommy Lopez on anyone yet..._

_**"Tori where is Santan-"**_, I began only to see Santana clumsily trudge into the room with two kids attached to her ankles followed by a running Ryan who bumped into her body and fell over.

He groaned as he rubbed his head and Santana just looked around frantically.

_**"Why the hell is Quinn and Skylar tied up!? who's the gay vampire and Irish girl I just punched in the face on the way here? Why the fuck are these brats calling me an intruder and hanging onto my legs!? This is my house!"**_, she fired off questions before noting Tori's bloody nose and finally the blonde woman. _**"And who the fuck are you?"**_, she growled as menacingly as she could with two kids wrapped around her legs.

The woman aimed to answer but I started laughing abruptly. This was all to comical and overwhelming for me, everyone eyed me weirdly but I just kept giggling. I took Seth's hand and walked pass Tori, the woman, and Santana.

_**"They're new members of the team and I have to pee"**_, I answered simply before I walked off hastily.

_Was that woman related to me... was she mom? Don't get stressed! Don't get stressed..._

My mind was plagued with so many questions as walked down the hall. I could vaguely hear Santana chuckle then Tori complain before I couldn't hear anything anymore.

* * *

**Snix:**

Immediately after Santana's outburst I took action. I began making a construct within Santana's mind so I had a place to train her. As Santana slept soundly I took over. I inched my way out of bed and tiptoed to her door. When I opened it I was face to face with Tori.

_**"Off for a midnight stroll Snix"**_, she guessed it was me and I grinned.

_**"Something like that"**_, I said slyly but she didn't smile. In fact she crossed her arms and gave me a pointed stare. I sighed. _**"I have to speak to the elemental woman"**_, I huffed and Tori smirked.

_**"Cool. That's all you had to say"**_, Tori said smugly before stepping aside and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_Snooty little halfblood..._

I was making my way down the corridor when I noticed I had a shadow following me. I stopped in front of the pool room door but I didn't open it. Instead I turned to the kid named Blaine and told him to fuck off. He shook his head strongly.

_**"Axel says to watch Santana and she is your host therefore you are included in my mission"**_, he whispered because of the late hour. _**"...and besides Trinity isn't really the talking type"**_, he added.

I thought of what I was trying to accomplish here and an idea popped into my head. I leant back on the near wall then focused my gaze on the vampire.

_**"Ok look Blaine I was going in there to make a request, but I guess you can help as well. I'm going to be training Santana all day today, and you said it yourself your mission is to watch over me so I need you and friend of mine named Kurt to watch over my body later in training. Can you do that?"**_, I asked seriously and the vampire nodded his head. _**"Cool now if you'll excuse me"**_, I said as I pushed past him to get into the pool room.

Once inside I didn't see Trinity, but I could feel her here. I sat on the edge of the poolside and waited. She didn't appear, but I heard her voice echo from the murky water.

_**"This pool has a lot of memories..."**_, her amused voice broadcasted to me and I grinned.

_Mmhmm some pretty raunchy memories if I do say so myself..._

I shook Santana's head to get my mind out of the gutter and focus on the objective.

_**"Are you Brittany's mother"**_, I threw out the question that everyone was wondering and even ducky herself was afraid to ask.

There was a long silence before a watery hand appeared near Santana's thigh and I visibly jumped. I heard a light chuckle as Trinity's body took form and she pulled her nude form up onto the edge of the poolside. My eyes roamed her body because come on she's hot, but Trinity's finger pulled Santana's chin up so I could keep an eye level with her and not her boobs. I smirked as she stared into my eyes with a decisive expression.

_**"You must be Santana's counterpart"**_, she stated more than asked and I just shrugged.

_**"I have a proposition for you"**_, I ignored her admission and she rose a delicate eyebrow._** "...not that proposition though we can always go back to that idea some time in the future"**_, I said jokingly and she just laughed lightly.

I found my eyes roaming again and I had to mentally stop myself because I'm pretty sure Santana wouldn't like the fact that I was using her eyes to ogle someone that wasn't Brittany.

_I can't look away because that's rude but my eyes won't stay on an appropriate place ugh..._

I looked down at Santana's hoodie and an idea struck. I ended up taking off her hoodie and giving it to Trinity who accepted it with no complaint and waited for my proposition as she put it on. I took a relieved breath and just spoke.

_**"Though you still avoided my question I can tell in someway you are related to Brittany"**_, I began and she shrugged.

_**"I am related in a way but... I am not her mother, sadly she died after Brittany was born"**_, Trinity said calmly and I felt a pang of sadness for my ducky.

_She wouldn't like that news, but then again this is a window of opportunity for me..._

_**"Oh... well I'm sure you'd love to have one on one time with her, and she's dying to talk to you"**_, I threw out there and Trinity shrugged again.

_**"And how do you expect me to get her alone with your counterpart trailing after her every five seconds"**_, she asked amused and I snorted.

_**"I have that covered"**_, I said with a grin. _**"Just be at the training grounds with us tomorrow"**_, I explained and she just nodded.

_Snix you awesome mastermind..._

I mentally patted myself on the back as she agreed and I stood to leave.

_(The Next Day in Training...)_

As we all sat down and waited for our assignments, I asked Santana to excuse herself. At first she was reluctant but after I told her a teeny tiny white lie, I watched from inside Santana's mind as she hastily made her retreat to the lake. She sat down on the dock and inhaled and exhaled air as she tried to calm herself. After the third exhale she entered her subconscious and I stood staring at her in front of me.

_'You said you found a way to control your dark impulses? Are you sure this going to work?'_, she asked anxiously and I draped my arm around her shoulder to drag her along.

We ended up in front of a door I had recently created especially for her, then opened it.

_**"Of course! It worked in Soul Eater"**_, I answered seriously as I shoved her in and followed.

She threw me a weird look and I just nodded as I draped my arm over her shoulder again.

_**"Really Snix!? You're testing this based on Soul Eater, a CARTOON show"**_, she yelled and I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. She hates when people do that.

_Let the games begin..._

She aimed to bite me but I stepped on her foot. She let out a muffled yelp before elbowing me harshly. I didn't feel a thing, so I let her go with a grin and backed away from the annoyed brunette. I brought up her previous statement.

_**"Actually Soul Eater is an anime not a cartoon but whatever..."**_, I shrugged. _**"Fighting within your own mind is a great concept and since I don't have a physical body it's actually perfect in this situation"**_, I mumbled more to myself much to Santana's annoyance. "But this room here is tweaked", I said proudly and Santana gave me a questioning look._** "I'm not going to tell you how though"**_, I sing-songed and Santana look pissed.

_That's right get angry..._

Santana glowered at me and aimed to walk over to the door we entered through. I snapped my fingers and made it vanish. Santana whipped her head to face my direction and I blew her a kiss.

_**"Snix put the door back!"**_, she growled and I shook my head no with a sly smile. _**"Snix..."**_, she warned and I smiled all the more.

Santana growled and the next thing I knew her fist was digging into my stomach, causing me to let out an involuntary gasp. I crumpled to my knees and Santana stood up straight with a smirk.

_**"Open the door Snix"**_, she demanded again and I laughed and laughed some more.

Santana frowned as I got to my feet and I tried hard to stifle my laughter but I just couldn't. In this room I could feel no pain, no anything, but Santana could.

_**"It's time for some honesty hour"**_, I said with a fake guilty look.

_**"What...Snix! I don't care about your misdeeds. I thought you said you were going to help me control my-"**_

_**"I slept with Brittany"**_, I deadpanned and Santana shut her mouth with a clink if her jaw.

_**"No you didn't, shut up"**_, she said whilst crossing her arms.

_**"I did and I have proof"**_, I said with a grin as I used my demonic powers to conjure up an image of Brittany and I screwing.

Inwardly I kind of felt a bit nauseous because I just didn't feel that way towards Brittany but I had to take one for the team. I put on a fake smile and let Santana watch the illusion for a few more seconds. I snapped my fingers and watched the image fizzle away. I looked at a trembling Santana and created a chair so I could sit comfortably.

_**"San-"**_, I began but had to move my head from her oncoming swing._** "Santana..."**_, I tried again but my counterpart was not in the building.

Her eyes were black with a ring of gold in the center, and I could see all my demonic energy practically oozing out of her. She aimed to punch me again but I caught her fist and gripped the other one. I forced her down to her her knees and looked down on her.

_**"Ugh you are such a moron you failed my test"**_, I tried but she was not listening.

_Oh.. You don't want to listen aye? I guess I have to go about this by a different approach._

_**"You can't defeat me with my own demonic energy that's stupid"**_, I scoffed but Santana just struggled in my grasp. _**"This is exactly why I fucked your girl. To show her not all people are morons"**_, I said slyly to get a raise out of her.

Santana growled ferociously and with sheer strength broke out of my grip and pounced on me.

_Perfect._

She start raining down fast punches into my face and sides. I didn't feel anything at all. While she was raging I decided to try another test.

In Santana's mind I could create whatever I felt like, make you see anything I wanted you to see, and change into whoever I wanted to be. So as I laid there getting pummeled, I let my powers envelope me and soon I felt my hair grow out and my chest bloom. Santana was so far gone she didn't even notice till I spoke.

_**"Santana..."**_, I whimpered in Brittany's voice and immediately my counterpart froze. _**"Ow"**_, I cried pitifully and Santana scrambled away quickly.

_**"What have done"**_, she choked and I reverted back to myself.

I stood up and cracked my neck before making my way to the shaking brunette.

_**"You failed miserably my friend"**_, I said with a snort as I squatted in front of her.

_**"You were irritating me then I saw you fucking her and I got so mad and then you kept goading me and everything just went dark... then I see Brittany I didn't mean too, I swear! ...Oh my gosh the baby!"**_, she cried hysterically and I let out a frustrated noise.

_Today was going to be a long day..._

_**"Santana"**_, I said but she shook her head. _**"Santana..."**_, I sighed but she just looked away from me. _**"Damn it woman don't ignore me!"**_, I snapped as I smacked the back of her head.

_**"Ow!"**_, she growled and I rolled my eyes.

_**"Happy to see you crawl out of your self decrypting hole! As I was trying to tell you before! Everything you saw was not real, it was all an illusion so CALM DOWN!"**_, I yelled much to her dismay._** "Good, you're listening"**_, I said happily as I sank down next to her. _**"I wanted to see how fast I could get you to lose yourself and it was embarrassingly quick so you failed that"**_, I sighed while she groaned. _**"Then I tried a different approach, thinking a familiar face would snap you out of it but Brittany's face didn't even phase you until I spoke, so you failed that"**_, I explained to her and she looked even more dejected.

_**"I could seriously hurt someone I love on accident"**_, she mumbled and I ruffled her hair.

_**"You could..."**_, I began and she looked crushed. _**"...but I won't let that ever happen. It is my powers making you go berserk so I'm going to teach you how to control the rage today"**_, I said with a reassuring smile.

Santana looked skeptical and I just laughed. I spread out my arms wide.

_**"Santana in this place time is endless. I will teach you control today. I even went through all the safety precautions-"**_

_**"Wait wait wait! safety precautions? Snix what are you talking about? what did you do?**_", she questioned and I raised my hands up in defense.

_**"Look right now your body is like in a stasis. The second you entered this door I turned off key parts of your brain so your body would sleep. Blaine and Kurt are watching you as we speak and will continue to all through the night"**_, I shrugged and Santana's eyes widened._** "Don't give me that look Santana you need to learn. I knew you wouldn't agree to this right off the bat with our son on the way but I simply refuse to allow you to wake up until you have some semblance of control. I can't have you being a freaking time bomb around ducky!"**_, I growled and she just huffed.

_**"Ugh fine!"**_, she conceded and I grinned.

_That was easier then I thought..._

_**"Snix?"**_, she questioned after a moment in silence.

_**"Huh?"**_, I turned to her and she had the most vulnerable look on her face.

_**"Is Britt safe Snix? Will she be? I can't do this if-"**_, I stopped her rambling by giving her a hug.

_**"You can count on me, just focus on getting better for her. She'll be protected. Trust me"**_, I vowed.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it! Did you like? What made you laugh, what made you anxious? let me know everything :D Thoughts and or Confusions? ...Next chapter is the start of something crazy. It's going to go from exceedingly happy to disastrous in three seconds, I hope you ladies and gents are ready for all the insanity. Until next time :)**

**- **_Tatter_


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Hello all! The summer is really keeping me busy so my updates are all out of whack. Sorry for that! Any way I'm almost sad to say that this story is nearly coming to an end *tears* but! I have another in the making :) so enough of my feels on that... This chapter is a monumental game changer. It gets happy to sad to funny to intense to jaw dropping. Its the moment you've all been anticipating and dreading. Drum roll everyone because the battle has just begun but sorry major cliffy (don't hurt me...) In this chapter: Trinity and Brittany bond, Kurt and Blaine flirt over Santana's body... literally, Alma vs. Brittany & Trinity, Quinn vs Zachariah & Mason, and Santana Loses It! The song of the chapter is '****_What The Water The Gave Me_****' by ****_Florence + The Machine._**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;) **

**Ch. 32 **_What The Water Gave Me_

**Trinity:**

I had to hand it to Santana's demon, he was a smart one. His plan was unraveling in front of me. I watched in rapt attention as Santana zoned out during exercises then excused herself for some of her own special training by the lake, followed by Blaine and the very feminine dhamphir. I turned my attention to my progeny and found her looking away immediately as my eyes set on hers. My lips twitched in amusement before I got up and strode over to the blonde. The second I came within a foot of her, her pups were at attention and staring at me intently.

**_"Yes?"_**, they asked in union.

This time I let my amusement show.

_**"May I have a word with Brittany? ...Please?"**_, I asked with a smile and both of the wolves looked disarmed for a second.

_**"Uh..."**_, one of them faltered then whispered to Brittany. _**"She wants to talk to you, do you want to talk?"**_, he mumbled and I smothered the laugh that threatened to bubble up.

Brittany on the other hand did no such thing. She laughed lightly and ruffled the boys hair, much to his dismay, then leveled her gaze onto me and got up to her feet slowly.

_**"Let's talk"**_, she said as she walked off towards the inside of the nymphs house.

I looked back to Cason and Axel who were watching the whole thing with keen eyes and I shrugged before focusing in front of me. We walked inside the nymph's house and she took a seat on his couch, I continued to stand.

_**"So?"**_, she began but I just gave a pointed look towards her pups.

She followed my gaze to them then easily dismissed them to check the perimeter of the house. One stayed behind though. He set a concerned eye onto my progeny and spoke oddly.

_**"Can ducky swim alone?"**_, the eldest pup asked and Brittany grinned.

_**"Ryan a duckling doesn't stop ducky from swimming. It makes ducky swim harder... besides if ducky quacks twice the puppies can save ducky from drowning"**_, she spoke much to my confusion but I just let it go.

_Whatever..._

The one named Ryan gave me one last threatening look before walking outside followed by the younger pup who left with a parting growl. I exhaled a breath and focused my gaze back on my descendant, who kept darting her eyes in my direction but quickly averting her gaze the second I looked back at her. Our little stare off continued for a minute or so before I just chuckled and decided to start.

**_"You have a question for me?"_**, I asked with a tilt of my head and she shook her head.

_**"I have a few..."**_, she murmured before adding. _**"...No I have a lot, like tons! I want to know everything"**_, she piped up and I sat down next to her. _**"I don't know where to start"**_, she admitted and I nodded.

**_"I'm not your mother Brittany"_**, I decided to put out there and her face went crestfallen._** "But! we do share the same blood. For now you can consider me your grandma"**_, I tried to cheer her up but she barely smiled.

I opened my mouth to say something else but she beat me to it.

_**"Is she dead?"**_, she asked seriously and I looked straight ahead as I nodded my affirmative.

From my peripherals I watched as her shoulders sank and I felt guilty.

_**"I figured that but I always still hoped she was somewhere out there... I guess not"**_, she spoke resolutely and I just turned my head to look in her direction.

In all the years of my solitude I never thought I'd feel an attachment to person ever again, but she reminded me so much of my little Danny that my heart strings pulled.

_This was all my fault..._

_**"I'm sorry"**_, I apologized honestly but she waved off my apologies. _**"No, I truly am!"**_, I protested. _**"If I never fell in love with a human and made it seem okay to interbreed, many people would still be alive today..."**_, I said regrettably but she forced me to look at her.

I looked up at my progeny, looked into the eyes that were identical to my own yet held a light I never saw in anyone except Avi. She gripped my hand in her own and began to speak.

_**"Don't say that. Don't ever apologize for who you fell in love with... I mean yeah people died but that was because of Alma's doing not you"**_, she said adamantly. _**"You can't help who you fall for, you just do and sometimes people are not going to agree with that"**_, she shrugged. _**"Besides if you didn't fall for Avi I wouldn't have been here today"**_, she said simply and a small smile broke onto my face.

_She's just like Daniel..._

I sighed and looked at our joined hands for some time before she squeezed my hands reassuringly. I looked back at her and started to speak to her softly.

_**"Your mother's name was Lily though I didn't know her personally... she was the descendant of my son. Daniel was my first child and was also the first half breed. He developed within my womb quickly just as your son is..."**_, I threw her a smile and she mirrored it. _**"But anyway Daniel was at most times carefree and a gentle spirit but his supernatural instincts raged with his human side daily and that made him incredibly frustrated if he was left alone for too long. He struggled with his control but I'm positive with time he'd master it..."**_, I trailed off sadly but Brittany sent me another squeeze to continue. _**"...He was twenty and had two children of his own when the Elders decided to make a sort of facility for other halfbreeds. It had become clear to the elders at the time that most halfbreeds could not control their temper or powers. It was a smart idea at first but with all the restrictions put on the halflings eventually they began to resent the elders and facility. They felt segregated and imprisoned"**_, I sighed. _**"As I said earlier my son was the first halfbreed and many of his kind looked up too him, so he felt a sense of duty to them and came up with a drastic plan to rid themselves of the elders. He waged war on the supernaturals and slaughtered the elders, only leaving Alma because she was nothing but a child at the time and was innocent"**_, I scoffed bitterly. _**"He thought it was kind to spare her life after she watched him kill her entire family but it caused a nasty hatred to grow inside of her"**_, I said and Brittany listened intently. _**"She grew up angry and trained herself to be the best of the best. Then when she had enough reinforcements she waged war right back on the unsuspected halfbreeds. She killed Daniel first then came after everyone else and once she found everyone she made sure all of Avis's bloodline perished"**_, I said gloomily but continued. _**"So after my husband and children's demise I went into hiding and thought I was alone but somehow your mother survived all these years and stayed in hiding as well until she crossed paths with your father and fell instantly for him"**_, I told her and she bore a ghost of a smile on her lips.

She was silent for awhile and I was too. I let her take in all the information I just gave her and waited for her to speak. She sunk into the couch with a contemplative expression before looking to me after some minutes passed by.

_**"How do you know what happened to her if you didn't know her personally? how did you hide... How did she?"**_, she questioned and I smiled.

I stood and outstretched my hand for her to take which to my pleasure she did. I carefully helped her to her feet and sent her a mischievous look.

_**"I'll show you"**_, I said happily and she beamed.

She let a happy hoot then like lightening her two young body guards came barreling in. My eyebrows rose at the there crouching positions in front of me. I was not in the least bit threatened.

_(Five Minutes Laters...)_

For the second time I repeated my proposal to the hell hound and she simply blinked. She looked at her... lover? before focusing her gaze back onto me and blinking again with nothing to say. Brittany stepped forward with a hopeful expression.

**_"So what do you say?"_**, Brittany asked lightly and the hell hound shook her head to concentrate.

_**"Absolutely not"**_, the other halfbreed spoke for the hell hound and I narrowed my eyes.

Brittany made a frustrated noise before throwing her hands up in exasperation.

_**"Why not!?"**_, she growled and the violet eyed halfbreed decided to speak up.

_"It's not that we don't want to let you go-"_

_"I don't though"_, the other halfbreed deadpanned and the violet eyed halfbreed back pedaled.

_**"Okay so maybe Skylar doesn't... think it's exactly safe but look I do want you to go and get some closure but my duty to you is overriding my emotions so I have to tell you no on your little request. You're vulnerable right now. Santana would go completely nuts if she came back to see you gone then she'd beat me up when she found out I let you go which on other occasions I wouldn't even feel threatened by her but I don't know if you noticed but she's been a lot crazier as of late and I don't want her to release Snix on me... un-uh no thanks! Remember she pulverized Artie's face the other day for taking too long to bring you water"**_, she explained to my amusement and Brittany let out a snort.

_**"That's why I'll have Trinity with me... Oh and Quinn too because there like the strongest people here"**_, she shrugged and I rose an eyebrow at her assessment.

She shot me a challenging look so I just shrugged. The witch on the other hand crossed her arms.

_**"How did I get roped into this"**_, she said with a frown and I just chuckled.

_**"No one has rope Quinn... you know I don't like unnecessary violence... What are you talking about?"**_, Brittany said confused and I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

_Yep definitely my sons descendant, things used to fly over his head as well..._

Quinn shot Brittany a withering look before Skylar sighed. She rubbed her temples frustratingly before settling us with a glare.

_**"I'm gaining a headache..."**_, she groaned before glaring. _**"Ugh! you have one hour to go to the creek in the woods about three blocks away from here to have some closure or whatever and that's it, get your ass back here before Santana notices"**_, she grouched and Brittany squealed happily.

We all winced at the jubilant blonde but let her have her happy time. I outstretched my hand for the skeptical witch to take but she just brushed my hand away and got up on her own. Once she was standing she settled an inquisitive look at me.

**_"Take my hand"_**, she ordered and I complied in amusement because I had offered her my hand seconds ago.

Brittany followed my example without question. The witch took a deep breath before her magic enveloped the three of us. I felt prickles of pain all over my body though it was minimal and it disappeared as quick as it came. I blinked open my eyes and saw that we were at the creek. I let go of the witch's hand and took Brittany's, slowly walking her towards the water.

I kneeled in front of the creek and inhaled the smell of our surroundings. There was a slight moisture around this area and it caused a smile to appear on my face. As I closed my eyes I tried to figure out the best way to go about explaining things to Brittany, it had been a long time since I taught anyone how to see what the water sees.

_**"Water is just as alive as trees and with its life it holds memories"**_, I explained as I dipped my fingers into the creek. _**"With each animal or human that interacts with the water a memory is created. You leave behind pieces of you in the water whether you notice it or not"**_, I said as I turned to face her. _**"Come I'll show you"**_, I beckoned her over and she got closer to the stream of water. _"When Victor told me of your existence, I made it my business to find out how your mother escaped Alma's radar and I did like this"_, I began as I stood. **_"Step into the water a little"_**, I directed and she followed. _**"Close your eyes and tell me, do you feel the water at your feet?"**_, I questioned and she nodded.

_**"Yes"**_, she breathed.

_**"Good, now I've heard quite a bit of your amazing water control from Mike. I need you to absorb the water at your feet and let it sink into your pores"**_, I directed softly and she nodded._** "What do you hear or see?"**_, I questioned and she scrunched her face up in concentration.

I waited patiently for her to answer but she kept quiet. I grasped her hand lightly and tried to shake her out of her reverie gently. I didn't think she was getting it.

_**"It's okay if you can't see anything, it took me months too-"**_

_**"I can see lots of things but I just can't really tell what I'm looking at. I've been trying to figure out exactly what this thing is... I think it's a log floating or maybe something else...oh now I see some animal drinking from the creek... And is that a boy? Ew he's peeing in the creek"**_, she said with distaste. _**"How do you bypass trees and pee in the water"**_, she complained and I laughed.

_**"Humans are... gross sometimes"**_, I threw out there and her and even the witch behind us made noises of agreement.

Brittany opened her eyes.

_**"Cool now how did she hide, how did you?"**_, she asked excitedly.

**_"I just became one with the water. It's a hard thing to maintain but easy to master"_**, I began but immediately shut up since something alerted my senses.

Something familiar was approaching in this general direction and fast. Brittany looked at me curiously but I turned away from her to look at a horrified Quinn. She hastily made her way to us and grabbed our hands.

_**"WE NEED TO-"**_, her voice dropped off as a bolt of dark color came at us. She made a shield of her green magic in front of us and the dark light fizzled.

Now the familiar aura made sense. My shoulders tensed as I saw the elegant Latina stride over with an annoyed face. She instantly recognized me and I already knew she'd attack so subtly pushed Brittany into Quinn who was holding onto the pregnant blonde. Alma took no time in appearing before me but I evaded her strike with a moment to spare. I looked back at a bewildered Brittany before my maternal instincts kicked in. I had failed Avi and Daniel and my baby Michele but I would_** not**_fail this time. Not Brittany.

* * *

**Kurt:**

You would think guarding a still body would be easy but it was actually nerve ending. Especially when you were being perved on by a brown eyed vampire every five minutes or so.

I'm not going to lie it made my ego boost when I felt his emotions go from curiosity to dirty but still we had a job to do. This was one of my best friends I was appointed to watch so he needed to control his hormones God damn it!

I huffed in indignation and crossed my arms; refusing to so much as even glance in the boys direction but he had different plans.

_**"So you're a dhampir?"**_, he stated more than asked and I begrudgingly nodded.

**_"What's that like?"_**, he asked and I gave him a look that he ignored. _**"Do you have cravings and I mean all the cravings"**_, his sharp teeth poked out from his lips as he grinned and I nearly responded but Santana's body twitched slightly and I remembered that I had a job to do.

_There's not a hot gay vampire coming on to you..._

_**"I'm Blaine Anderson"**_, he announced and I replied quietly with _'Kurt'_. _**"Fitting name"**_, he said easily and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

_**"What's your angle"**_, I questioned and he settled me with a devilish grin.

_**"Top, interested"**_, he asked and I grinned.

_Ooo a ballsy one, why can't Adam take charge... Arghh! Kurt don't go there!_

_**"Nope I'm taken"**_, I said simply and the boy shot me a determined look.

_Total lie, Adam and I just hook up..._

_**"Really? A human I would assume... You don't know what your missing"**_, he said innocently and my mind kind of blanked.

_I knew what I was missing. It was unadulterated sex with a full bred vampire... I wouldn't need to restrain myself and oh the biting..._

I tried not to visibly shudder but I'm sure I failed by the sly smile Blaine shot me but his demeanor changed suddenly. He regarded me for awhile with a contemplative look before he smiled genuinely.

_**"Your beautiful Kurt"**_, he said honestly and I was thrown.

_**"Eh..."**_, I made a noise and Blaine chuckled before leaning close.

And I'm letting him come so close to me when a loud screeching echoes throughout the premise. Blaine immediately pulls back and gets up. I give him a look of bewilderment.

_**"What?"**_, I question straining to hear what's going on a few feet away.

_**"That was Cason, she just made the-"**_

_**"Call of death**_", his voice was overpowered by Santana's as she got to her feet.

She was gone in a blur and I blanched. Getting to my feet as well and rushing off after my friend closely followed by Blaine. We found everyone surrounding a tired red head and Blaine rushed to her side.

_**"You okay Cason"**_, he asked gently and she nodded.

_**"The fact that that's involuntary is annoying"**_, she rasped and Tori ordered Mike to give her water.

Tori opened her mouth to speak when Santana looked around the clearing. I looked around too wondering what was up when she immediately locked eyes with the younger wolves.

_**"Why are you two here and not with Brittany?"**_, she asked simply and the two wolves made pained expressions.

_**"She made us leave her be-"**_, Ryan stammered but he cowered at the latina's darkening expression.

_**"Is she napping in the house?"**_, she asked coolly and the boy trembled like a leaf. She let out an angry growl. _**"Is she or is she not napping in THE HOUSE RYAN!?"**_, she roared and the boy looked to be in near tears.

Tori made her way to Ryan and stood in front of him. Santana looked absolutely livid, her eyes were different. No longer were there ringlets of gold but dark coals of black with a thin gold band in the center. Her aura was so dark it was unrecognizable. She looked absolutely evil but Tori held her ground, albeit shakily.

_**"She wanted to know all she could about Trinity seeing that they practically look identical. Trinity explained she needed a body of water to do so and you had currently occupied the lake area so they went to a creek three blocks away from here with Quinn"**_, she explained and Santana erupted.

_**"WHAT!? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!?"**_, she snapped and she was up in Tori's face faster then my eyes could capture.

Everyone waited for the incoming smack down, even Tori clenched her eyes shut but nothing happened. In fact as I blinked and tried to assess the situation, Santana was gone out the gate heading off to her blonde. My jaw nearly dropped cause I honestly swore Tori's life was forfeited.

A thump caught my attention and I saw Tori laying in a heap on the floor. She was shaking her hands as if to get the kinks out.

_**"I literally thought I was a dead man"**_, she had muttered.

Everyone made noises of agreement.

_What did Snix do to you in there..._

* * *

**Brittany:**

I never been in so much shock till now. The woman who wished my very existence to be extinguished off the face of the earth stood before me. She was currently trading blows with Trinity but she was still here. I was shocked that I didn't even notice we weren't alone until Quinn was putting me in a magical barrier and screaming for me to stay put.

A guy emerged from the side of the woods and began shooting dark energy blasts at Quinn yet she evaded. I watched as her hazel eyes lit green and she murmured spells to counter attack. She didn't look at all threatened till another man appeared with a spear and launched it at her. Quinn narrowly avoided being impaled but now she had two opponents to intend too whilst making sure her barrier stayed up. My instincts warred with me to help out my friends, but my human side made it known that I couldn't do anything without hurting my child.

The burly man with the spear kept on Quinn as the warlock tried to hit her with nasty cheap shots, but she was holding her own. Not without consequence though, her body was marred with cuts and scrapes and she looked absolutely pale after a dark ball energy hit her leg. I clenched my teeth, I couldn't watch this. I looked over to Trinity who for the most part was keeping Alma at bay but then again with not much water to work with she wasn't doing all that much damage.

I needed to do something, I needed to help. I felt all around me for the moisture in the air or even the earth but came up empty. It was like within the minutes of being here the sun had absorbed all the humidity. Today was one of those dry days. I let out a frustrated noise and thought of something different. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I felt the liquid flowing within everyone's body and I tried to pinpoint Alma's but her and Trinity kept getting mixed up. I decided to just take a chance and mentally tugged on the flow I felt prominent. Trinity faltered and Alma landed a nasty kick across her head, but the older blonde didn't crumple to her feet she steeled herself and hit the older woman back just as forcefully.

I grimaced and switched tactics. I settled my gaze on the warlock because he wasn't moving around as much as the others. I waited for him to try and attack when I stopped his movement. I forced all the blood rushing in his veins to my command and he looked alarmed. I aimed his hand at the burly man fighting with Quinn and the energy he was going to blast Quinn with hit his comrade. The burly man flew into a tree and it caused Alma's eyes to deter from Trinity who decided to exploit that and rained down hits onto the woman. Alma dodged effortlessly and then her eyes settled onto me.

Her black eyes stared me down and I stared back but then she did something I didn't expect. She reached into her hair and pulled out a knife, I blanched.

_Oh shit..._

But she didn't throw at me, it hit the still immobilized warlock in the chest and he crumpled to the mossy earth. I cringed as her eyes settled back onto me with such a look of hatred that it made my skin crawl. Trinity tried to get into her line of sight but Alma backhanded her as if she was nothing.

_**"You dare create another abomination... and it's with child"**_, she growled furious as she grabbed Trinity's neck and lifted her form into the air.

I looked to Quinn for support but she was gripping her bleeding leg and she was looking more sickly then ever. I couldn't let Trinity die, she was all I had left to my mother.

_**"No no no! wait! Kill me! Don't hurt her!"**_, I yelled frantically and Alma made a disgusted face.

_**"Do not address me you big ball of abhorrence. You and your vermin kind disgust me and I'll do as I please..."**_, she said with barely concealed hatred before she sent me a dark look. _**"Besides I was going to kill you anyway"**_, she said with a smile.

Her gaze fell back onto the still struggling Trinity and I heard the blonde starting gasping as Alma tightened her hold.

_**"I thought years of absolute torment of your past misdoings was a fitting punishment since you being a full water elemental means you'll be reborn again but apparently I was too lenient. I should've kept you and tortured you to death everyday till you were nothing but a mass puddle of sickly pestilence that you are"**_, she growled and Trinity made strangled noises.

With her words I felt my supernatural instincts claw at my restraints. I needed water and I was going to get it. My eyes darkened and with Quinn's weak state I left the barrier she put me in. The air was cooler and I felt the wind pick up.

_**"Brittany No! control yourself, the baby"**_, I faintly heard her call but my mind kept screaming water water water in a mantra.

I heard a low rumbling of thunder coming and I smirked evilly.

_'You're going to die bitch'_, I thought vindictively but Alma had other ideas.

In my fogged up anger I didn't think things through clearly. I didn't see that Alma was just goading me out of the barrier. I didn't calculate how fast she could move, or how in only to seconds she'd be in my proximity, but I felt the palm of her hand jabbing forcefully into my face. I felt the extreme pain it caused but nothing like the utter pain of my head connecting with a rock on the way down.

I didn't hear Trinity running in my direction, I didn't hear Quinn's alarmed cry, I didn't hear Alma's evil laughter but I did feel a weight on my neck. My mind was in so much pain, my stomach was cramping unbelievably and everything was fading fast but before it was all gone I heard the most ferocious growl akin to an angry lion. Soon there was no weight on me but everything was just gone.

* * *

**Santana:**

As I was heading to the creek I was already calming down like Snix was teaching me before the Banshees call reached even me. The sound of the banshees wail was so powerful. It had drenched cold water on my senses and all I could think was _**Brittany Brittany Brittany.**_ If it wasn't for my absolute concern for Brittany I would have spent my time ripping Tori's body into pieces but I couldn't waste time so I left.

The second my feet touched the wooded area I felt _**her**_presence and my control was gone. My mind was reeling.

_Call of death, Brittany in woods, my abuela in the same woods..._

**Santana! CALM DOWN! You're losing yourself!**

I faintly heard Snix but I couldn't focus on him. Brittany was too important, my son was too important. I forced myself to move faster and got there in seconds. I rushed into the creek just in time to witness my abuela slamming her fist forcefully into Brittany's face and said blonde falling down. She didn't yelp, she didn't twitch; she just went limp as she collided with the ground, and that very image made me snap. Snix's voice was no longer urging me to calm down but growling harshly for **_blood._**

I roared my absolute rage causing my abuela to look up alarmed but I didn't even give her a chance to register who I was. I don't know when I moved but my feet was planting perfectly into her chest and she was sailing through trees a foot away. I followed closely and gripped her hair, wrenching her back to me and thrusting her face into the mossy earth. She let out a pained groan and I laughed.

_Pain pain pain!_

My mind retreated further into darker territory and all I could picture was Brittany lying down not moving an inch. I growled again and began slamming my grandmothers face into the tree trunk. I vaguely sensed movement behind me and without looking slapped Trinity's form away from me. She slid to the ground and I barely sent her glance as I focused back onto maiming my grandmother.

_**"Santana what are you doing"**_, she said as I looked at her darkly.

I ignored her and leant close so I could breathe down her neck as I whispered into her ear. I was no longer there I think something in me broke because I said in an amused voice,

_**"You're a great grandmother now"**_, I laughed and my abuela looked beyond confused.

_**"What? you don't look-"**_

I cut off her strained speaking and shoved her head in the direction of Brittany.

_**"No her"**_, I growled darkly and I felt my abuela bristle.

She shoved her elbow so forcefully into my ribs I let her go but I was so far gone I barely recognized the feeling of pain. I was off my kilter. I laughed as she tried to attack me and continued to make a mockery of her.

_**"Aren't you happy? your line continues"**_, I said evilly and the woman swung at me again.

I laughed and ducked before catching her in the ribs with a quick jab. She looked livid but it was short lived because I wanted to cause damage so I began pummeling her again. I kept fucking around with her body like a rag doll when Quinn's weak voice reached me.

_**"Santana..."**_, she alerted me and I saw my abuela's favorite guard come from the trees.

_**"Zachariah"**_, I called happily and he wasn't amused.

My grandma shouted to him.

_**"Zachariah kill that nasty abomination just up ahead"**_, she ordered faintly and I frowned.

_**"Yes Alma"**_, he conceded and my mind tried to make sense of things.

_Abomination?_

My eyes traveled to Brittany and a little of recognition trickled into me. I angrily turned onto my abuela and forcibly shoved my hand into her chest cavity. She let out a blood curdling scream and Zachariah faltered as I knew he would. My mind was returning to me and right now I needed to get Brittany out of here and fast.

_**"Come into one foot of her and I'll rip this stupid bitches heart out and then who will you follow"**_, I threatened and he looked conflicted.

My grandma bared her teeth nastily at me then hissed at Zachariah to heed her order but he did not. He backed away and waited for my orders. I slid my hand out from the mushy confines of my grandma and watched her slide to the floor. I shook my hands of the disgusting blood we shared and kicked her beaten body towards him.

_**"Go now and don't come back, this is my last warning"**_, I said seriously and he just growled before taking my angered abuela and leaving.

**You're going to regret that move**

_I know..._

I turned to Quinn but she was out cold bleeding profusely. Trinity was out as well and Brittany... My heart strings pulled painfully when I saw blood gushing from her head.

_Fuck!_

* * *

**AN: Whew! and that concludes that. What are your thoughts? I really want to know. Comments or Confusions? Next chapter is going to be even more ****_intense_****, just fair warning. Until next time :)**

**-**_Tatter_


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: And I'm back in a flash, I hope these couple of days hasn't been all that bad. I'm here now and updating quick as lightening before I get swamped with work. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, the general outrage over Santana letting Alma go was hilarious, but come on guys... It's simple really, Santana had a choice and she made it. I mean yeah she had a great opportunity but at what cost? So she chose her gal and that's that. This chapter though is less intense and more... hmm I don't know life altering? I don't know can't think of a good word but yeah that. This chapter is the calm before the storm, the eye in a hurricane, etc etc lol you catch my drift. In this chapter: Meet Roman B. Lopez, Alma declares war, Victor is back with an army, and the glee club members get amped for the fight. The song of the chapter is '****_Your Hand_****' by ****_A Whisper In The Noise_****.**

**Disclaimer: This is an AU story. I sadly don't own Glee or their characters, but I do own 'this' world I created, the team of Elders, Tori, Skylar, and Gage! Gage is all mine =] This is Rated M for language, humor, mind-fucking, violence, and a series of steamy lady sexy times, but there is an epic story line in the making! So Enjoy! ;) **

**Ch. 33 **_Your Hand_

**Santana:**

I faintly heard Snix calling me but I couldn't focus on him, I couldn't breathe. Not enough oxygen was getting into my lungs. I was inhaling and exhaling desperately but it was getting caught in my throat.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

I was hyperventilating and badly might I add when I felt my hand twitch weirdly before I slapped myself. My eyes widened and I finally took in a needed breath.

**Good, calm the fuck down. Check on the girls!**

I scrambled over to Trinity because she was closest. I ran my non-bloody hand over the woman's pulse point and felt a steady beat. I let out a relieved sigh and Snix directed me again.

**Put her in the water.**

_Why? she's unconscious, she could drown..._

**In her natural habitat!? Idiot put her in the creek now!**

I just bit my tongue and picked up the woman carefully and set her down in the water. Snix made a pleased noise before telling me to go to Quinn.

_But Brittany-_

**She's hurt, I can see that perfectly clear but if you go to her first and see for yourself how hurt she is you're going to break. I need you strong right now Santana so just go to Quinn. The faster you get the other blondes moving the faster you can get Britt some help okay?**

_Okay..._

I shakily got back onto my feet and darted over to Quinn, trying not to glance at my blonde lying too still on the ground. I knelt in front of Quinn and shook her shoulder.

_**"Quinn? Quinn..."**_, I called gently and her eyes popped open.

Her eyes roved around disorientated for a few seconds before they started to droop. I nudged my friend some more and she let out a garbled noise. I tapped her cheek repeatedly until her eyes could pinpoint me and they stayed steady.

_**"San... Santana?"**_, she asked hoarsely and I nodded my head vigorously. _**"Alma..."**_, she tried to speak but her eyes closed again. _**"Ugh I think... I think I was poisoned. My leg... he got my leg"**_, she babbled and I shushed her.

_**"It's okay Quinn, sleep. Just sleep"**_, I ordered gently and she nodded.

At the sound of a groan my head snapped towards an out of it Trinity. She staggered to her feet then gripped her head with a hiss.

_**"Jesus christ! why the hell did you hit me so hard"**_, she growled as she finally settled her gaze on me.

Words died in my throat so I just ignored her. With one arm I hefted Quinn up then slowly made my way to Brittany. Trinity understanding that I wasn't going to answer limped over too us. I looked at my girl laying down in a pooling puddle of her own blood and I began breathing heavily. I kneeled on the floor by her side.

**_"Brittany I need you to please wake up. You and the baby won't last long if you don't get up",_** I whispered.

**Santana! Stay strong, check her wounds.**

The only thing that signaled she was still alive was the shallow rise and fall of her stomach. I looked at the fading bruise on her face and I finally allowed the tears to fall. I cried for Brittany, I cried for my unborn son. I cried for hitting Trinity and letting Alma go.

_That was a dumb decision..._

**Santana now is not the time for your pity party!**

_**"Fuck that! I just want Brittany to wake up, just so I could see her eyes again"**_, I screamed aloud unnecessarily.

**San...**

I ignored Snix.

_**"I promise I'll stop fucking around and be more responsible. I'll be the best parent, I'll keep Roman and you safe, I swear! I'll tone the sex down, and take you out more just WAKE UP!"**_, I sobbed but Brittany didn't even flinch.

Snix growled my name angrily and I felt my hand pinching me. I flinched.

**Santana crying wont fix anything so suck it up a little bit and check her wounds! You want to take on responsibility? Well here you go, make sure ducky and our son will live another day GOD DAMN IT!**

At that, I reigned my emotions immediately at Snix's harsh command and I moved my trembling hands over my fiancée. She didn't budge but I felt the continuance of her shallow breathing and her body rising and falling with the intakes of oxygen she was taking. I shook my head to clear my mind then began to do what Snix ordered. I checked to see if anything was broken first then looked for the source of all the blood. It was her head and when I lifted it, I saw the rock underneath. I cringed as I threw the bloody rock away.

My world was crashing all around me and I couldn't deal but knowing I had to get Brittany help kept me moving fast. I picked up Brittany and kept her close to my chest with one arm then grunted as I picked up Quinn. I hefted her over my shoulder and stood upright. I wobbled a little but eventually was stable enough to take a step.

_**"Santana..."**_, Trinity called and I stopped. _**"You don't have to do this alone"**_, she said and I looked back at her bruised form.

_**"I do, your hurt. I hurt you... and I'm sorry"**_, I apologized. _**"I didn't intend to do that, I just got so...mad and I lost myself to my demonic side...but thats not important right now. Right now I need to get you guys all to Mikes house so lets go"**_, I ordered calmly and she nodded. _**"Okay"**_, I repeated and I made my slow trek out of the woods with my two girls in my hands and Trinity trailing after.

We didn't have to travel long because after the first few houses, Mike's van came pulling to a screeching stop in front of us. Artie was hanging out the window hollering for us to get in the car. Trinity tapped my shoulder and I looked at her inquisitively. She gestured to Brittany but I shook my head. I motioned my head to Quinn and the woman conceded and gripped the blonde into her hold before helping her into the car. Once I was one arm free, I securely wrapped Brittany into my hold before releasing my wings and taking flight without a word.

I was at Mike's house in less than two minutes. I entered the house just as I heard the car pull up but I was already heading upstairs and gently putting Brittany on the bed. I dashed downstairs and called for Sam. I heard feet running into the house and soon the glee kids were swarming me. I ignored everyone and called for Sam again but Seth just tugged the back of my shirt. I glanced over to the pup.

_**"Tina had a vision about Alma being here and Sam went to tell Gage that the time for war was now"**_, he informed me.

_**"I need a healer"**_, I said barely above a whisper and Seth gave me a look.

**_"What?"_**, he asked but before I could say anything louder.

Artie came in with a limping Trinity and Mike held Quinn's unconscious form. Rachel let out a distressed shout and then the room erupted with questions. I sounded them all out. Brittany needed help, she was top priority so I spoke up.

_**"SHUT UP!"**_, I shouted and everyone went silent. I looked for Matt and when I found his concerned face I directed my question to him. _**"Do you have any healers in your pack?"**_, I asked and he shook his head saying the last one died years ago. _**"I need a healer. Brittany is..."**_, I trailed off clenching my eyes shut. _**"I need a healer"**_, I said firmly refusing to even consider that Brittany was dying.

_**"Where is she?"**_, Puck stood forward and I gave him a wary look.

**_"Noah what could you possibly do?"_**, I said peevishly and he ignored my tone.

_**"Where is she?"**_, he asked again and I pointed upstairs.

He pushed past me and headed upstairs but not before telling Artie to bring Quinn. I looked on disbelievingly but followed to see what the wolf was up too. He headed straight to Brittany and I instantly got in his way.

**_"What are you doing Puck"_**, I growled and he growled right back.

_**"Saving her, move Santana!",**_ he said annoyed and I didn't budge.

_**"And how are you going to do that, you're dumber than a box of rocks"**_, I snarled and he rolled his eyes.

**_"Look Santana I know your scared for Brittany so your being hostile but I can't help if you don't let me"_**, he said calmly and I bristled.

**Santana! let the kid do something or our son-**

_Don't you dare say it, they'll be fine! They have too..._

**Well let Puck do what he thinks he can do then!**

I deflated somewhat and moved aside. Puck let out a sigh of relief before he asked for me to turn on the overhead light. I did so and he inspected Brittany with sure fingers. I growled when his hands reached her waist but he just ignored me as he kept on in his search. He checked her pulse made a humming sound, peeled back her eyelids and made another humming noise. He turned back to me and asked what exactly happened. I told him how my grandma punch her in the face, knocking her out and that she also might have hit her head roughly against a rock. After hearing that he checked behind Brittany's head and made another noise. His humming was sort of pissing me off but he stopped after awhile and called for Kurt.

Kurt came in with a curious expression but when his eyes settled on Brittany he gasped. Puck snapped his fingers to get the vampire's attention and he did.

**_"I need you to tell Mike to bring all of his first aid kit here. I know he has an extensive kit because he's a dancer and dancers get hurt all the time"_**, he explained before Kurt could question. "And... get a small bowl and a knife", he ordered and Kurt was out the door.

I turned to him in question.

_**"What do you need a knife for?"**_, I asked.

**_"For Kurt"_**, he said simply and before I could ask anymore questions Kurt was bounding into the room with Mike.

_**"What's for me?"**_, he asked as he handed Puck the stuff.

_**"You're a vampire Kurt"**_, Puck stated.

_**"I'm half yes, and?"**_, he inquired.

_**"Your blood has higher healing properties then a regular vamp"**_, Puck explained and I suddenly got it.

_He's going to use Kurt's blood..._

**No shit Sherlock!**

_Shut up you!_

**I can't, I'm stressed...**

_Me too Snix._

Kurt crossed his arms as he eyed the knife warily. Apparently he caught what Puck was trying to say as well.

_**"Not a big cut okay?"**_, he said timidly before giving out his wrist.

Puck shrugged before making a deep slit in the boys pale skin. Kurt let out a nasty growl and sent his eery blue eyes on Puck who was pointedly ignoring him and filling the small mixing bowl.

_**"I said not a big cut doofus!"**_, he yelled but Puck just told him to lick his wounds before he bled everywhere.

Puck handed me the bowl then gently moved Brittany onto her side.

_**"Kit"**_, he called to Mike and he just handed over the large bag.

Puck fished around inside until he found peroxide and cotton balls. After finding what he needed he dipped the cotton ball in the peroxide then went about cleaning the area behind Brittany's head. He cleaned all the blood away then gestured for the bowl. I gave it to him and he used a gauze pad to dip in the blood then applied it to Brittany's wound. The gash began to knit itself together with new skin but Brittany didn't budge. I frowned but Puck just stood. He motioned for Artie; who I had forgotten was even there, to put Quinn on the bed as well.

He did the same thing to Quinn that he did to Britt. He cleaned her cuts then applied Kurt's blood. He looked at Quinn's leg with concern but cleaned it the best he could. It didn't heal immediately like her other wounds but Puck didn't seemed fazed. He looked at the occupants of the room and answered our unasked question.

**_"She's been hexed, it'll take time to heal"_**, he said simply. "She'll be in and out of it for the rest of the day".

**_"How the hell do you know this stuff Puck?"_**, Artie asked and I looked at him inquisitively as well.

He sighed before scratching his head.

_**"When I was thirteen I fooled around with this witch, dumped her, then went with her cousin and she hexed me"**_, he said bashfully and I rose an eyebrow.

**_"So..."_**, Kurt said.

_**"She hexed me... You know, down there"**_, he pointed to his crotch and I snorted. **_"...anyway I went to our healer and he helped me fix it. I was really embarrassed and begged for him not to tell Gage and he agreed if I did an apprenticeship with him cause he knew he was dying. So for four years in a half he taught me stuff in secret since I didn't want to seem like a wuss"_**, he shrugged and I was actually impressed.

Puck scratched his nose in slight embarrassment before turning back to Brittany and sliding her gently onto her back.

_**"Why is she not waking up? The wound closed"**_, I asked him and his face went contemplative.

_**"I can only guess she's in a minor coma"**_, he said and I looked at him shocked. _**"She didn't respond when I pressed some of her pressure points earlier, she didn't flinch as I cleaned her wounds like Quinn, and her eyes didn't even react when I peeled back her eyelid"**_, he explained and I had to take a seat in the desk chair in the room.

Puck sent me a sympathetic look but I couldn't keep my eyes on him. He aimed to speak but Kurt's scandalized yelp caught our attention. We both turned to the pointing vampire and followed his fingers direction.

_**"Either Brittany just peed herself or I think her water just broke!"**_, he called and I blanched.

**_"What..."_**, my voice got caught in my throat.

_**"Wait wait wait! What... seriously? now?"**_, Artie exclaimed.

_**"Shit the kid is coming"**_, Puck stated.

_**"What?"**_, I looked at everyone with confused eyes.

_**"The baby"**_, he explains.

_**"What the fuck no! That can't be possible"**_, I say in denial.

_**"Pregnant woman don't just expel water out of their vaginas for fun"**_, Puck said indignantly.

_**"This is crazy!"**_, Kurt stated alarmed. My eyes widened in disbelief.

_**"This can't be..."**_, I responded skeptically.

Puck just scoffed, went downstairs for a few moments then came back with Matt, who looked around concerned. He held a bowl in one hand and a bunch of cloth under his other arm.

_**"The baby is coming..."**_, I mumbled.

Mike touched my shoulder and I looked toward him. His eyes were happy and they bore into mine.

_**"You're going to be a mom"**_, he said and I found myself nodding.

_**"Uh how is this possible with her being in a coma ?"**_, I began.

Puck stepped up and scratched his head pensively. He pointed at Mike a moment later.

_**"Mike I need you to look at any of the prescription drugs you have. I'm looking for anything that stadol, merpidine, or demerol in it"**_, he demanded and Mike went to his bag to look for what Puck asked. _**"Kurt bring over the recliner and help Artie settle Quinn onto it. Santana pick up Brittany. Matt put clean sheets on the bed, and set Brittany back on it"**_, he stated.

Matt, Kurt, Artie, and I followed his orders, and did our tasks. Mike stood up from the floor came back with a bottle of HCI Demerol pain killers.

**_"Puck is this possible?"_**, I asked again and he nodded his head.

_**"Yes"**_, he answered and I eyed the pills.

_**"What's the meds for ?"**_, I questioned.

_**"Since shes in a coma, Brittany is in a vegetive state. The pregnancy should go smoothly since her body is in a forced relaxation, but! I have no clue if she'll wake up during the process; which she would be in unspeakable pain, so I'm going to give her Demerol"**_, he explained.

_**"And how will it affect her and the baby"**_, I question.

_**"It may cause minor respiratory issues, but that's not always the case. Demerol is one of the most safest drugs you can use during a pregnancy. It alters how you recognize your pain, and basically blocks your pain receptors"**_, he stated as he read the bottle and took four pills out.

I nodded my head begrudgingly. I had no clue about this type of stuff, so all I could do was trust in what Puck knew.

_**"This stuff has to be injected into the base of her spine. It's the quickest way for it to spread down to the lower half of her but it isn't possible since we have no needles",**_ Puck sighed frustrated.

Kurt made a sound and we all turned in question to see him run out of the room but shortly reappear dragging Mercedes with him. She looked at us all in befuddlement and we stared back.

_**"Uh Kurt..."**_, I started but he just turned to Mercedes.

_**"Do you still have your dad's diabetes kit you used to heft around in purse sophomore year?"**_, he asked and she looked even more confused.

_**"Yeah I don't get-"**_

_**"We need the packages of syringes in there, Brittany's about to have the baby now"**_, he explained and she squealed.

_**"OH MY LORD! REALLY!? Hold on!"**_, she said as she practically shot out the room then came rushing back in with a package of syringes moments later. _**"Ooo! something told me not to ever throw these out!"**_, she said excitedly.

Puck's eyes gleamed with unsuppressed mirth, but he didn't comment as he ground the  
pills in the extra bowl Matt brought, and mixed in a little water. Mike busied himself with staring at the floor, as I watched Puck.

_**"So hows the baby supposed to you know... come out?"**_, I stuttered suddenly feeling nauseous as I saw Puck fill the syringe.

Brittany's body began to twitch and spasm, but she didn't make a sound. Her body just clenched and unclenched. Puck tested the syringe then walked over to Brittany. I sat her up and he cleaned the area of her spine with a cotton ball that had alcohol on it. He then injected the needle into her spine, once that was over Puck backed away with a blush. He looked cautiously at me and stammered.

**_"You know, you're going to have to... You know take her clothes off... well from the waist down I_**  
**_mean..."_**, he babbled.

The glare I gave him made him visibly flinch. He cringed away from me as my eyes blazed in fury. I know I had to get over this but this was my Brittany we were talking about.

_No one is supposed to see her but me!_

I suppressed the ever growing growl I felt rising up and repeated a mantra in my head.

_'This is for Brittany! This is for Brittany! This is for Brittany! Puck is not trying to check her out! He's trying to help, that's it... Only trying to help'_, I thought to relax myself. I clenched my jaw, and glared at everyone. _'Everyone just had to be fucking male! ...well there was Mercedes and Kurt but still ugh!'_, I raged mentally as I gave them all the death glare.

They all looked down or elsewhere as I swiftly removed Brittany's pants and growled in disdain when I saw she wasn't wearing any underwear. I put a sheet over her now open and bare legs. I turned to see everyone facing the wall respectively. I cleared my throat to get Pucks attention. He coughed and gestured if he was allowed to get close; I nodded.

**_"Ehem... well you can you know hold her legs while I deliver so you can see I'm not fooling around or anything"_**, he offered.

_**"I uh... trust you"**_, I lied and he knew I was lying but he smiled all the same for my efforts.

_**"Ok bend her legs, and keep them spread"**_, he stated.

I sat behind her, and did what he asked. I tried desperately not to hyperventilate. I was about to help deliver a baby.

**Our freaking baby Santana!**

_I know man this is monumental!_

Puck cleared his throat and washed his hands in the water Matt had brought, then put on gloves Mike had retrieved. Puck wasn't fairing any better then I. Even though he knew what he was doing didn't mean he was ready to do it. He sighed and waited as Brittany's body kept tensing under me.

**_"How's she supposed to push"_**, I asked anxiously.

_**"Your mind is asleep when your in a coma, but your body continues to function as do your reproductive organs. That being said the body prepares itself for delivery even though she's unconscious"**_, he explained as Brittany's inner muscles worked by themselves.

He lifted Brittany's blanket, and put his hands underneath. He gave me a wary look every few moments, thinking I'd attack him at any moment. And boy did I want to.

**Remember this is for Ducky!**

_I'm trying Snix..._

I don't know how long we waited for as Brittany twitched, but wait we did. I rested hand on her stomach the whole time and could practically feel her stomach contract. After awhile though the waiting caused an anxiety within me to surface. I was seconds to bursting into a big ball of nerves when Puck let out a girly screech.

_**"Eww! it touched me! It touched me! I felt it! The babies head is protruding out of her!"**_, he squealed in disgust.

I scowled at him, trying to look over the blanket, when a light shined through the blanket and Brittany gasped; her body arching. I covered my eyes from the bright light, clenching them shut, and suddenly there was a wail and my acute hearing picked up the barely there thumping of Brittany's heart. I moved from behind my blonde to stand and called out to her.

_**"Brittany No!"**_, I demanded fiercely and as if she heard me somewhere deep in the recesses of her subconscious her heartbeat picked up steadily.

My heart was clenching unbearably in worry. I could not lose Brittany. I wouldn't know how to function anymore.

**She's strong Santana she'll wake up.**

_Snix I don't know-_

_**"Santana meet your son"**_, Puck distracted me.

Puck moved his hands up and brought forward a small little baby. He was covered in who knows what screaming his head off. His small tuft of hair was half dirty blonde and half white, and his eyes had shone hazel when he glanced in my direction. Seconds later though, his eyes instantly began dimming to a murky blue color before he closed his eyes. I watched my son intently but I was prodded by Mike. I looked over to the nymph and saw that he had scissors.

**_"Cut the cord"_**, he urged happily and I paled.

_**"I rather not..."**_, I murmured but Mike pushed the scissors into my hands.

_**"It's like a right of passage all fathers do it"**_, he said simply and I glared at him.

**If you won't do it, I'll do it! So take your pick bitch!**

_Well I never..._

Snix, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, and Artie started chanting _'Do it! Do it! Do it!'_ and I had no other choice but to oblige them. I shakily walked up to Puck and my son and quickly snipped the cord that connected him to Brittany. My son cried even more so and I cringed thinking that I hurt him. Puck tried to reassure me otherwise as he cleaned up my son and wrapped him up in a sheet but I wasn't buying it. I tentatively touched Brittany's cheek and wished she could see what beautiful thing she brought into the world.

Puck cleared his throat to my right and I looked at him, he had my son all bundled up in his arms. He gestured for me to take him but I instantly shook my head, panicking. Snix was not pleased, he practically vaulted me forward with a snarl.

**Are you stupid?! Hold him!**

_What if I drop him..._

**You won't you silly girl, I'll make sure of it. I don't need him being as stupid as you.**

I mentally sent Snix an image of my middle finger before taking a deep breath and reaching out for my son. Puck gently rested the crying baby in my hold and I securely brought him to my chest. My heart strings tugged when my son abruptly quieted as if sensing who I was. He was so tiny. He had a mixture of Brittany and Snix's hair, my dimples, and a cute little nose who I wasn't sure who it belonged to just yet but it was cute. He was _perfect..._

**Why the hell are you so amazed? As if I'd make an ugly child**

I scoffed at how proud Snix sounded and sat on the bed, next to Brittany who Puck had propped up with pillows. I just kept looking at my son. I felt wonderful, like I was gifted with the greatest treasure in the world. I didn't know how to deal with all these new emotions so I decided to talk them out.

_**"Hey little guy, this is your mom Brittany"**_, I cooed to the boy._** "She's asleep right now but she worked really hard to bring you here so you better be a good boy when you grow up"**_, I warned lightly and heard Kurt and Puck snort but I ignored them. _**"Your mom and I are different so you'll be different too but its a good different. You'll grow to be the greatest person put on this earth, no joke"**_, I said lightly and I again ignored some '_Awww's...'_ being thrown around. _**"You have technically three parents and people wont understand why but its cool because we're just better than everyone else"**_, I said confidently and again I heard my friends laughing. _**"...anyway the three of us agreed on what to call you. Your first name will be Roman for your father, your middle will be Bren for your mom, and the best of all is that your last name is my last name; which is Lopez-"**_

_**"Perfect name..."**_, Brittany's tired voice sounded and I nearly broke my neck snapping my head up to look in her direction.

_**"BRITTANY!"**_, I screeched happily and she made a pained noise.

_**"Santana you are being way to loud, you're going to damage Roman's ear drums and mines as well"**_, she mumbled and I shut my mouth.

_Yes!_

**I told you ducky was strong idiot, fretting over nothing.**

_Oh please you were losing your shit too._

**Maybe but at least I had enough dignity not to show it.**

_Who cares I'm a woman I can do what the hell I want._

**Whatever you say crybaby...**

_Take that back-_

_**"Santana?!"**_, Kurt called and I blinked.

_**"Huh?"**_, I asked.

_**"Sorry to interrupt but everyone wants to come in, especially Rachel. Skylar can only pin her down for so long"**_, he explained and I shrugged.

_**"Alright but they better be freaking quiet and no one can hold the baby until after Brittany"**_, I ordered and Kurt did a mock salute before opening the door and yelling that everyone could come up.

It wasn't even seconds later when the room was bombarded with all of my friends.

* * *

**Brittany:**

Yesterday was one hell of a day. I had my son Roman B. Lopez while in a partial coma, I appointed Mike to be his godfather and Santana chose Kurt to be his godmother. Said half vampire was not in the least offended by the title and actually squealed happily. Also as ordered, no one got to hold Roman until I felt up to holding him, but when I did I never wanted to let him go. It took hours of coaxing and bribing from Mike to even let him hold his godson. Kurt was next after, then Mercedes, and so on. Each time someone held Roman, Santana was up and hissing threats about if they dropped her baby she'd maim them but no one really paid heed. They knew she was just being overprotective.

Once everyone got the wanting to hold Roman and cooing at him out of their systems, Santana and Trinity had to explain what happened exactly at the creek. Everyone listened intently and by the end of the story _'some'_ were angry Santana let Alma go;_ cough cough! Artie..._ and most were glad things ended how they did. Tori had immediately called Victor and he said he'd be there in a day or two. Soon after that, Puck rang Sam who told Gage and the blind alpha leader simply thought it best for all of us stay at Mike's. He informed us that he'd be there soon with his pack to guard the grounds so we all just crashed.

Today though is a much better day. I'm feeling a lot better. I recuperated a lot faster after spending practically the whole afternoon in the lake with Trinity. Quinn on the other hand was still in and out of consciousness but her leg was healing. Puck gave her another day before she was up and moving again.

_**"Babe I think Roman is hungry he keeps making eyes at my chest"**_, Santana interrupted my thoughts as she brought the boy to me.

I laughed at how she was looking at our son with a scolding look before she handed him too me. I held the gurgling boy to me securely and cooed at him.

_**"Hello mommies little deviant, are you sizing up your mama's tatas hmm?"**_, I cajoled and Roman let out happy noises. I leant close to him and nuzzled him. _**"I'll let you in on a little secret"**_, I murmured to the boy and he quieted looking at me with his murky blue eyes. _**"They're fake"**_, I whispered but Santana heard me and she whacked my head lightly.

_**"I knew I should've never told you about that"**_, she complained but I knew she wasn't really bothered because she was smiling.

I grinned impishly at her before pulling my right sleeve off and exposing my nipple. I heard Santana call Roman a lucky bastard and I snorted before pressing my sons searching mouth to my breast. I flinched a little at his gums pressing into me but I got over it after a second. I opened my mouth to tell Santana that I'd _feed_ her later, but Tori walked into the room without knocking.

_**"Whoa whoa! Knock much?"**_, Santana complained and Tori shrugged.

_**"For what? it's not like you'd be screwing or anything"**_, she said amused.

_**"Why couldn't we?"**_, Santana challenged.

_**"Your sex life was just put on hold the second Roman slipped out of Brittany's vag"**_, she joked and Santana despite her self snorted. _**"Prepare yourself for long nights and no nookie"**_, she said with a smirk.

_**"Not really, he's a good boy and I can always make you watch him if I get desperate"**_, she said easily.

_**"Now why would I do that?"**_, Tori laughed.

_**"Oh well... you wouldn't have a choice"**_, she said smugly and the way Tori tried to shield her eyes I'm sure Santana's eyes had turn a golden color.

_**"Hey! That's like slavery!"**_, she protested and before they could really get into it I said the first thing that was floating around in my head.

_**"I thought hurricane season was over"**_, I said blankly and the two brunettes looked at me oddly. I shrugged before looking at Tori. _**"Did you actually need to tell us something Tori or did you just want to catch a nip slip?"**_, I asked the violet eyed girl and she smirked.

_**"I would-"**_, she began but Santana grabbed the collar of her shirt.

_**"Finish that sentence very carefully Tori"**_, she said seriously and the hellhound gulped.

_**"Uh... I mean I wouldn't because I'm a one woman type of lady?"**_, she said and Santana made a pleased tone as she let her go.

_**"Nice to know... so what's up?"**_, Santana questioned.

Tori fixed her collar and stood straighter.

_**"Erm... Tina had a vision. Alma has declared war, she's healing now but the day after tomorrow she'll be rallying her guards to rain hell down on your door. She sent assassins to your house earlier today but Gage's wolves have disposed of them. Tina urges for you to maybe persuade Brittany's family to go for a little trip if you catch my drift. You know just in case"**_, she said with a shrug and Santana looked at me for consent.

I nodded and she headed for the door.

_**"I'll do that right now. I want Trinity, Seth, Ryan, and the twins in here to watch Brittany. You and Skylar watch the door and everyone else on alert till I come back. If I'm not back in twenty minutes dispatch Kurt and Artie to find me okay?",**_ she ordered Tori and she nodded.

Santana was just turning the doorknob when she stopped abruptly, turned back, and strode over to me. She kissed my lips gently then broke it to kiss Roman's now sleeping face.

_**"I'll be back, I promise"**_, she vowed before leaving.

Tori laughed as she scratched her head.

_**"Your girl definitely knows how to make a dramatic exit"**_, she joked to lighten the mood and I sent her an appreciative smile.

_(The Next Day...)_

We're all sitting in the grass...well I'm sitting in a lawn chair with Quinn but whatever... we're all assembled waiting for Santana to speak. After a few moments she finally looked straight at us and opened her mouth to speak.

_**"I'm sure everyone is aware of Tina's vision because you all gossip like girls"**_, she began and there was a chorus of people agreeing on the matter. _**"Well... I'm going to reiterate what's going on. Alma is coming for us. She's wants to rid the world of our very existence. She doesn't know any of you but she'll kill you just the same. She'll kill you just because of the blood running in your veins. She doesn't care if you're young or the elderly, she just wants you all dead. Anyone who helps is considered dead to her as well, that's why we need to fight and fight hard. This isn't training anymore guys. These people won't pull punches or leave you alone once you're down. They're ruthless and want you dead. I want you to show no mercy, you're going to have to kill them before they kill you"**_, she said firmly and everyone bore solemn expressions. **_"Go berserk if you have too"_**, she instructed and Artie hooted.

_**"Here here!"**_, he called excitedly.

I sent him a glare because I remember the last time he went berserk on me.

_Loser..._

_**"Anyway I know this is a lot but we have to fight for what we want and what we want is to live!"**_, she hollered and the wolves yelled their agreement. _**"We want to love who we want, we want to live our lives without having a nagging fear of being noticed by Alma, we want freedom!"**_, she finished passionately and all the halfbreeds stood on their feet and screamed their excitement.

I just smiled because it was funny to see Santana give a motivational speech with Roman strapped to her chest making babbling noises. I looked at Quinn who was grinning and I put out my fist for her to bump. She did and then turned back to look at the crowd of people pumping their fists in the air. Quinn looked at me, gave me a wink before she started chanting _'Santana! Santana! Santana!'_ and after a second everyone did the same and that was all you could hear. I just laughed at Quinn's antics then watched as my conceited girlfriend ate up all the attention. She kept nodding her head with a pleased look and then putting her hand to her ear as if she couldn't ear and everyone would scream louder.

Roman was enjoying himself as well. I could clearly see the dimples in his cheeks as he laughed and wiggled around happily.

_Two peas in a pod..._

My musings ended though when a deep voice filtered the area.

_**"How are having a party without the rest of your army!"**_, Victor called as he stood next to Gage.

Santana motioned for everyone to sit and quiet down. She looked over to her father and smiled brightly.

_**"Master!"**_, Tori screamed very unlike herself and she practically speared the man into the ground.

Victor just chuckled and pat his students head, affectionately ruffling her. His eyes searched for Skylar and he nodded at her and she waved with a small smile. Tori was still hugging the man as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. She was still hugging him as he nodded at Quinn who gave him a grin, and she was still hugging him when made his way to Santana. Santana snorted at Tori's unwillingness to let her father go but didn't comment and neither did Victor. I'm guessing he missed his prodigy just as much.

Victor looked at our son with a grin then back to Santana.

_**"Would this be my grandson I've heard so much about?"**_, he asked and Santana looked proudly down at Roman.

_**"Yep"**_, she answered.

_**"He's handsome... he has the Lopez charm, you'll be scaring off all the ladies he brings home"**_, he joked and Santana didn't even look up from Roman as she said_ 'Yep'_. _**"But anyway I'm being rude. I brought the cavalry"**_, he stated as he gestured to Mike's gate and a good forty people walked into Mike's yard.

They were all sizes, skin tones, and ages. Some had gear, some had weapons, and some just looked around eagerly. Santana looked up to finally address the new addition to our crew and she just said,

_**"WHO'S READY TO FIGHT!?"**_

Everyone shot up to their feet again if they weren't already standing and yelled their excitement.

_Alma you won't know what's coming._

* * *

**AN: You wanna know something? When I first wrote this fic in my journal, I ended it here. I wanted to let my readers use their imagination to figure out how the war ended, but I'm not going to do that now. I'm going to spend all week creating a long kick ass ending and then an epilogue. How's that sound? but anyway how did you like this chapter? What are you hoping to see next? Comment or Confusions? Let me know everything :)**

**-**_Tatter_


End file.
